


The Journey Into Us

by Nightstar_Fury



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Family Drama, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Romance, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 76
Words: 266,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstar_Fury/pseuds/Nightstar_Fury
Summary: Trayden Raseri never imagined that finding and returning a lost wallet to Hunter(Haddock)Forger would be the start of a friendship, or a journey they embark on together, which led them to become so much more and happier than either had ever been before. Paring: Hiccup X Toothless. Rated: M for mostly language and sex.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Trayden[Toothless] & Hunter[Hiccup].  
> Rated: M for Mature.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything How To Train Your Dragon-related. Everything belongs to Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks. I only own the rights to the story idea and my homemade original characters.

_=Trayden’s POV=  
(Friday, 12/2/2022; 11:45 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archian Palace)_

I was resting in the king-sized bed of mine and my husband’s hotel room, our honeymoon suite for the next two weeks, being held securely after we’d just finished making love to one another. “We should get some sleep, handsome,” My husband, Hunter Forger, suggested. “Wouldn’t want to waste the rest of the honeymoon by being too tired to get up tomorrow,”

“But today and tonight has been so perfect. I don’t want it to end yet,” I argued jokingly.

“Tonight may end, but we have the rest of our lives to enjoy more perfect moments like this,” Hunter reminded, sneaking a kiss to my lips as I returned it. “I promise that tonight ending will not change what happened, Tray,” He smiled. “When you wake up tomorrow morning, I will still be here and we’ll still be together.”

“Okay,” I nodded to him and snuggled up more. “Let’s get some sleep. I love you, Hunter,”

Hunter smiled and kissed me. “I love you too, Trayden,” I repositioned to be comfortable as he held me in his arms. I laid awake, listening to the sounds of my husband’s breathing until I heard the light snores and knew he was fast asleep. I was tired, but not totally ready to knock out yet. As I waited for sleep to take me away, I couldn’t help but think of how everything started for Hunter and I. It was three years ago that I met Hunter after finding his wallet at the park and returning it to him. I smiled and began drifting off into slumber as the memories took me back to the beginning of how I ended up where I am right now, happily taken and married to the love of my life.

**. . .**

_=Trayden’s POV=  
(Tuesday, 12/2/2019; 4:30 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archia Park)_

I really had needed this break from everything today. I’m glad I chose to call out of work sick, and take a day to myself. It had been a bit crazy lately with me having worked the last two and a half weeks without a day off, my parents and siblings wanting to have a family dinner, then, of course, my friends also wanting to hangout sometime before the holiday. I worked as a bartender or server, it depending on the night. I got an hourly wage, plus tips. I used to only work a few days a week, and usually not later than 9 or 10 pm. That was until June this year and it became that I work five days a week, but sometimes six from 4 pm to in between midnight and 2 am. I spend my off days cleaning my one-bedroom apartment, laundry, and going shopping for food. Today, I really just needed the break because I was so overworked I began to feel sick. These past almost three weeks involved me working twelve-fourteen hour days/nights. I guess we’re down a lot of workers right now, so my boss has needed the rest of us to step up and I’ve been being asked the most since others have second jobs or families to care for.

My boss did whole-heartedly apologize to me for having me work so much, told me to take today to rest and would also ensure I had the weekend off. So, I was excited about that because it meant I could see my family, and friends on days where it’d usually impossible. The problem was finding time to see everyone since we all had jobs. My parents had a very time-consuming job as dad was mayor of Barbarchi City, and my mom was his secretary. My siblings were spread out in different spots, some had jobs or were still in school. My friends all had different jobs, but usually had weekends off, and those were actually days I rarely got off nowadays. Today had been nice. I slept in until 10 am, made a late breakfast, and cleaned up my apartment. I went out to get shopping done, grabbed lunch on the way home. I put the groceries away, ate, and decided to take a nap from 1:30 to 3:30 pm.

I didn’t really want to waste my whole day at home, so I headed out to walk the streets and ended up at the park. It wasn’t dreadfully cold for December, but I was still bundled up while walking the park paths. I should probably get home and figure out what to make for dinner, maybe text my parents and friends about having this weekend off to make plans. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. I grabbed my phone and went to pull up the messages with my mom, I knew she’d likely answer over my dad. As I was about to start typing, someone jogged by and knocked my shoulder as my phone flew out of my hands and slid under a bush. The person didn’t even stop, so I just rolled my eyes and shook my head before getting down to get my phone. I reached in and felt around, my hand landing on something hard and pulling it out to find a wallet. It was black, leather, and had a Night Fury symbol on both sides.

It definitely wasn’t mine, but it had to belong to someone who must have dropped it and didn’t realize it had. I checked the bush again, this time, finding my phone and finding that it wasn’t damaged. I moved over to the nearest bench and checked over the wallet to find identification. If it was close by, I could probably take it to the person myself. I found the license right in front and saw it was a young male with auburn hair and green eyes, looking to be about my age. I was almost twenty-three, would be on February 29th. Well, 28th if it’s not a leap year. I had short black hair, tanned skin, and green eyes. I stood about six feet, maybe five-nine. My name is Trayden Raseri. I had my mom, dad, several younger brothers, and one little sister. My life was pretty great. Refocusing, I checked other information on the license.

_Hunter Forger. 1 Chieftain Avenue. Barbarchi City, Barbaric Archipelago. 100._ That wasn’t too far away, I could head home and get my car to take to the man. I’m sure he would appreciate it back. They guy had his social security number, insurance cards, and even cash in here; he had to be freaking out not knowing where his wallet was. Yes, I’d return it to him. Hopefully, this Hunter guy was home.

**. . .**

_(4:45 pm)  
(Chieftain Avenue)_

I quickly got home to my car, then headed to the residence of this man. It wasn’t far at all, maybe fifteen minutes with all the traffic. Without, likely eight to ten minutes. This guys’ house looked incredible, but I was only in the driveway. I turned off the car and headed for the door, ringing the bell once. I gave it a few moments, but there was no answer, so I tried again. It didn’t appear the man was home, so I guess I should turn it into police? I didn’t want to just leave it in the open with a note that says I found it. I guess I’d take it to the station on my way home, or I could just wait until tomorrow and try earlier in the day? I shrugged, I could decide on the drive back to my apartment. I moved to get to my car.

“Are you looking for Hunter?” A voice asked. I turned around to find a woman grabbing her mail out of the box.

“Uh, yeah. I sort of found his wallet at the park and wanted to return it to him,” I admitted.

“Oh, you’re a sweet boy for doing that,” The woman smiled brightly. “Hunter has likely already gone to work for the night, so if you’d like to try finding him at his job…He works at Wild Fantasies,” She offered.

“Wild Fantasies?” I asked, not sure if I’d heard of it or not.

“It’s a strip joint and bar in the casino, but has a private entrance so people don’t have to actually go through the casino if they’re just trying to enjoy the show. Male and female dancers,” The woman informed.

“Oh, alright. Yeah, I’ll try there. Thanks!” I waved as she nodded and I started up my car to get to this place.

**. . .**

_(5:15 pm)  
(Dreki Casino; Wild Fantasies)_

It took a bit to arrive and find a parking place at the entrance to Wild Fantasies. It didn’t appear to be busy, yet. But I knew it likely got crazy later on if it’s a strip joint and bar. I made my way to the entrance, already seeing two bouncers outside and preparing for the night evidently. Maybe it wasn’t open yet?

“Can I help you?” The man asked.

“I’m…Looking for Hunter Forger? I’m just trying to return his wallet to him, and his neighbor said he’d likely be here…” I informed, figuring honesty was the best policy.

“Go on inside,” The second male said as I nodded and headed in. I couldn’t help but look around, this place was huge. Big stage, tables, chairs around, two bars, but maybe it was three. I didn’t see many people around, except for workers, so it was my guess this place wasn’t entirely open yet.

“Hey, we’re not open to the public yet, buddy,” A female remarked.

“I-I know, but I’m not here for all this,” I motioned around. “I’m just trying to give this back to its owner,” I explained.

“Oh, might want to talk to Greg over there,” The female pointed to a larger, older male. I nodded my head in thanks and strolled over.

“Um, excuse me?” I got the man’s attention. “Do you know where I can find Hunter Forger?” I asked.

“Who’s asking?” The man inquired.

“U-Uh…Just a stranger trying to return his wallet that I found in the park. I went to his house, and the neighbor said he might be here…” I told him. I was getting tired of explaining the same thing.

“Oh, alright then. Hold on,” The man, Greg, smiled. “HUNTER!” He called. Seconds later, I saw the man appear from a door on the right near the bar Greg was behind. I couldn’t believe how incredibly good-looking he was in person. I was gay, so being attracted to a male wasn’t anything new for me. I snapped myself out of the daze, I was only here to return the wallet.

“What, Uncle Greg?” Hunter asked. “I do have a show to put on and only forty-five minutes to finish getting ready for,”

“Someone here to see you,” Greg motioned to me now as Hunter gave me a once-over look before flashing a smile.

“Should have led with it being a cute guy here to see me,” Hunter chuckled as I hoped to Odin I wasn’t blushing. I was a complete stranger to Hunter and he was calling me cute? “I’m afraid I don’t recognize you, though,”

“You, uh, probably wouldn’t. We’ve…Never met,” I said softly. “I’m Trayden,” I offered my hand to him.

“Oh? Then why were you asking for me?” Hunter blinked. “And I’m Hunter,” He introduced, shaking my hand afterward.

I grabbed his wallet from my jacket pocket and held it out to him. “This is yours,” I replied as Hunter took the wallet and flipped through it.

“Oh, my Gods! I’ve been looking for it all day since like 11 am when I realized it was gone! I wasn’t sure what happened and was going to make a bunch of calls tomorrow to start replacing stuff. Thank you…” Hunter exclaimed.

“You’re welcome,” I smiled, it made me happy to know I have apparently went out of my way to return it to him.

“Where did you find it?” Hunter questioned.

“It was at the park, under a bush. I found it while looking for my phone, which a jogger had run by and knocked into me, so I dropped it. As I was feeling for the phone, I grabbed the wallet first, then my phone,” I explained. “I only looked inside to find an address, I went to your house first and then your neighbor said you would likely be here,” I added.

“Of course…It must have fallen out of my pocket when I went running this morning around 8 am…” Hunter sighed, disappointed in himself. However, he shook it off and smiled again. “Thank you, again. How can I repay you?” He asked.

“Oh, no, no. I don’t need any payment. I just wanted to get it back to you,” I stated.

“Come on…You went out of your way to make sure this got into my hands personally. You could have turned it into police, left it in the mailbox, or with my neighbor, but you made sure it got to me. I have to do something in return,” Hunter insisted. “Ah, I got it. Let me take you out, for lunch or dinner? Maybe a couple drinks? Please? I insist on doing this as a thank you for returning my wallet to me,”

I figured Hunter wasn’t going to take no for an answer, so I might as well agree. Besides, what would it hurt? I was gay, and single. I’m sure it wouldn’t be awkward for a complete stranger to take me out as a thankful for getting him his wallet. “Okay…” I nodded.

“Great. Uh, you free anytime this week?” Hunter inquired.

“I work Wednesday and Thursday, but have Friday, Saturday, and Sunday off. My family intends to kidnap me Friday afternoon and night, then again on Sunday morning for brunch, and my friends on Saturday all day,” I informed calmly.

“You opposed to a Sunday dinner?” Hunter wondered.

“No, that should be okay. I had planned to use Sunday as a rest day before another long work week,” I answered.

“Believe me, I know the feeling,” Hunter laughed a bit. “Wanna meet at Arc Burger for 5:30 pm?”

“Sure, that sounds okay,” I nodded.

“Didn’t you have a show to get finished?” Greg calmly reminded his nephew.

“You worry about your bars, and I’ll handle the show,” Hunter muttered. “See you Sunday?”

“Sunday it is,” I replied to him. “Have a good night!” I waved before turning to head out of the establishment. I got to my car and relaxed a few moments. Okay, so I now apparently had a thank you dinner date with a really hot guy on Sunday. I wondered what he did here at Wild Fantasies, it seemed like he was in charge of the dancers as Greg mentioned the show Hunter needed to finish getting ready for tonight. Maybe Hunter handled costumes, music, time slots, and other things. Like a stage manager. I guess it could be a conversation topic for dinner. I started up my car and headed for home to make dinner for myself and relax the rest of the night.

**. . .**

_=Normal POV=_  
(Saturday, 12/7/2019; 2:30 pm)  
(Trayden’s Apartment)

Trayden worked his two days, enjoyed Friday afternoon and night with his family, and now he’d spent basically all day with his friends. The group met up in the park for a lunch picnic, then just talked to catch up as Trayden apologized countless times for not being around much because of work. The friends laughed it off and said not to worry because they understood and were glad to hangout today. Now, they were all at Trayden’s just to escape a storm that came out of nowhere and Trayden’s had been the closest and no one wanted their hangout to end so soon.

“This weather sucks,” One of the girls complained, she had long blonde hair in three braids with blue eyes.

“It’s not supposed to last, Rylee,” Another friend informed, this one had short blonde hair, short, and green eyes.

“Fisher is right,” Claimed a female with blue eyes and blond hair, braided in one, and hanging over her left shoulder.

“Yeah. Good point, Alyssa. Weather app says only until about 5 pm or so,” Remarked a female with dark brown, almost black hair that was braided and hanging over her left shoulder as well, and green eyes.

“Well, until it stops, like my twin sister said, Hailey,…It sucks,” Stated a male with blue eyes and long blond hair that was in dreads. He was the twin of the girl with three blond braids.

“Tyler, it’s just rain…But we should figure out what we’re going to do tonight while we’ve got the time to sit around,” Insisted a male with short brown hair and blue eyes.

“I agree with Shane,” Nodded a slightly older male who had longer brown hair tied back in a ponytail, and amber-brown eyes.

“Ethan has a point, unless we’re just kicking it here and ordering pizza or something?” Trayden shrugged.

“We need to get you out of your shell,” Shane snickered.

“Excuse me?” Trayden remarked, blinking at the suggestion.

“Dude, you’ve been out as gay for awhile now and you haven’t put yourself out there at all!” Tyler reminded. Trayden shot him an unamused glared, then rolled his eyes. Trayden was gay, and told his friends, but hadn’t made any moves to try and date guys since coming out a few months ago. The last relationship ended pretty badly when Trayden couldn’t get it up with his girlfriend to have sex with her. It had been a reoccurring problem over the years since Trayden was about seventeen. Even before then, Trayden struggled with his sexuality a bit.

“Ignore him…” Hailey sighed.

“We just want you to be happy and since you’re into guys, maybe you should get out there and date them. Never know what could happen…” Alyssa offered.

“We know the last relationship ended bad, but that was over a year ago…” Fisher said calmly.

“If I had any clue how to be with guys outside of being attracted to them, I’d be dating them…” Trayden mumbled a bit. “There’s so much that goes into it…It’s overwhelming and makes me nervous,”

“All the more reason to get you out of that shell, Tray,” Ethan smiled. “I’m bisexual, I’ve been with guys before. I know the hesitation, but you’re never gonna get past it until you just do it. That’s what I did. Just put myself out there and got it over with, much easier after that,”

“So you’re suggesting I just go out and get laid?” Trayden gave a bored look.

“Basically,” Ethan chuckled. “Better to do it with a stranger, learn, not fuck up with someone you actually end up liking and have no idea what you’re doing,” He added.

“Know what, I think I know what we can do tonight!” Shane snapped his fingers with a grin. “We should take him to the casino, they got a bunch of places in there where he could be around other gay or bisexual guys,” He informed.

“That’s a good point,” Rylee nodded. “You don’t have to sleep with anyone, but it could help to be around others like you. Loosen up, relax. I mean, there’s bound to be other people there who are new to it, hesitant, just like you,”

“She’s right,” Alyssa shrugged in agreement.

“But it’s up to you, Tray…We don’t want to push you before you’re ready,” Hailey added as Fisher also nodded to what Hailey said.

“Fine…We’ll go. But I ain’t sleeping with anyone tonight, don’t think I’m ready for that yet…” Trayden sighed, giving in. Maybe it would help him come out a bit more, but in all honesty, he was more anxious to get this night done with so he could see Hunter again. “We’ll go later, maybe find a place to eat while we’re there,” With everyone seemingly in agreement on things, they just sat around to relax and wait for the rain to stop then head off to their nightly activity. Trayden knew his friends just wanted to help him, which is why he agreed, but he was likely still going to be very shy and hesitant. There was nothing left to do except chat and wait for the hours to pass.


	2. Chapter 2

_=Normal POV=  
(Friday, 12/7/2022; 8:45 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Dreki Casino, Wild Fantasies)_

Trayden and his friends set out for the casino, carpooling with one another, at 5:00 pm. The group enjoyed dinner, and headed around to some of the clubs and drinks, but not getting drunk as they did have to drive. If anyone got too wasted to drive, the casino doubled as a hotel and everyone entering had to fill out a little card with their name, number, address, license plate, and also giving permission for the casino to either call them a cab, or put them in a hotel for the night. All this went in turn with having to turn over their keys upon entry and could reclaim them as they were leaving as long as security cleared them to be okay to drive safely home. Trayden was sure this _clearing_ involved a breathalyzer to ensure people were under the legal limit to drive with alcohol in their system. If there was question, the tests furthered in walking a straight line. Security had authority to refuse to give back keys, resulting in getting a taxi home or being taken to a room.

Trayden didn’t mind the measures, it showed that police and hotel staff were on top of making sure no one would get hurt leaving their establishment. This kept down drunk driving and accidents. Even regulars bars were equipped to be near motels and hotels for the sake of security taking said drunk person there and leaving a note about where they were, what time they were brought, and that their car was in the bar parking lot and keys could be reclaimed at the desk once proving they were sober enough to get home safely. This included passing a breathalyzer and having eaten breakfast, had some water, and not completely hungover to drive. A lot of measures for safety, but it was a good thing. Some hated it, others actually loved it to know their home was taking care of them if they were unable to.

Now, it was closing in on 9 pm, and Trayden already told his friends that he didn’t want to be out late or be drunk because he had brunch with his family. It was agreed that they’d all be heading home around 10:30 pm to allow for showers, settling down, and getting to sleep at a decent hour. Now, Trayden had gone to use the bathroom and his friends mentioned heading into the place just across the way. Unfortunately, it didn’t register to Trayden that the place across the way from the bathrooms was Wild Fantasies. Trayden was cleared by the bouncers and headed inside, instantly locating his friends and grabbing the open seat they left for him. The place was blaring with lights and music, also, just about full of people.

“We managed to get right up front because another group was leaving,” Hailey giggled.

“And we got you a drink too,” Tyler added.

“Thanks,” Trayden looked ahead. “So, what’s this place all about?”

“It’s been around for a while, very well-known,” Alyssa informed.

“Strip bar, male and female dancers,” Ethan added. “But nothing ever fully shown. I think that’s a law, girls can’t show their breasts or vagina, and guys can’t show their cocks,”

“But everything else is free game,” Shane shrugged.

“It’s mostly dancing to music as a group, so everyone gets what they like. Girls usually watch the males. Boys watch the girls,” Hailey mentioned.

“If you’re bisexual, watch both. Lesbians watch girls, gays watch the guys. Believe me, you tune out what you’re not interested in,” Ethan patted his back. Trayden groaned a little, but it was whatever. This would be their last activity for the night, then homeward. Trayden didn’t mind what they were there for. “We’re just in time for the next show according to the bartender over there,” He stated as Trayden looked over and saw someone he recognized.

 _Greg?_ Trayden had to think a moment before he suddenly looked above the bar to see the Wild Fantasies logo. _Hunter’s uncle! Oh, my Gods, how did I not recognize where we were?!_ Trayden thought quickly. They were at Wild Fantasies, the place Hunter worked and was in charge of the show. Trayden had to briefly wonder if Hunter was here tonight, it was a Saturday night, so the chance was probably high. Trayden needed to relax, he likely wouldn’t see Hunter if the guy was running backstage handling the show things. Trayden didn’t tell his friends about the thank you dinner with Hunter tomorrow night, he didn’t want them all over him when it was going to be a one-time thing.

**. . .**

_(10:30 pm)_

The shows were interesting to Trayden, he really enjoyed the male ones, obviously. There were quite a few dancers in the males, more than the females, in fact. Each male got about five minutes of stage time for them to dance to a remixed song, or something that changed in the middle. The girls got the same, and then there were group songs for just males or females, and some altogether. Other segments involved heading out onto the floor to give lap dances, making out, letting people touch as long as it didn’t get out of hand. Trayden was not brave enough to partake in any of this, so he mainly watched and just relaxed in the environment. At times, it was no different than any other night club with people dancing and enjoying drinks. The best dancers Trayden had seen were under the names Dominator Dagur and Tank Longshot.

Right now, it was about the time agreed that Trayden and the others would leave. However, as they were about to, all music cut and people started cheering more. “Everyone ready for the Alpha?” Asked the DJ as the cheering and screaming got louder. “Yeah, I bet you are! So here he is, Alpha Fury, with Dominator and Tank!” Now, the friends were intrigued as all night there had been no dancer out previously named Alpha Fury.

“Should we stay for it?” Alyssa asked.

“I know I’m curious,” Ethan grinned.

“I guess one more won’t hurt,” Trayden shrugged. Truthfully, he wanted to know who Alpha Fury was as they guy hadn’t been out in the last hour and a half they’d been there. Maybe he was an end of show performer?

The music started with Dominator and Tank coming out, then their backup dancers. It seemed they were doing their own thing, not really dancing as the new dancer came out, masked. When the music broke, there was a dragon roar and the other dances froze, quickly moving in time, same position to face who was assumed to be Alpha Fury. The new music started as the male started to move, and the rest would copy. Trayden understood it was meant to be a training dance, meaning this Alpha would do something and the rest were meant to follow the leader. They were silly moves, simply basic for the others to do the same. Obviously, it was part of the practiced routine, but Trayden loved this kind of thing.

At the chorus was about to hit, the other dancers surrounded Alpha Fury and pulled off his mask as Trayden couldn’t believe who he saw up there. Hunter. Trayden had no words, and thank the gods that I was facing the stage while their backs were to me, turned so they could see the show better than just turning their heads. Trayden was completely floored. Hunter wasn’t in charge of the show, he was part of it. Trayden’s eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. The song continued to play as little by little, Hunter’s clothes were coming off, the rest were still mostly dressed. Boys wore thigh-tight shorts, no shirts. The girls wore one-piece suits, that looked like they had skirts around their waists, but flowy and short to still short curves. Trayden couldn’t take my eyes off Hunter, Trayden was…Entranced by his dancing. And not only that, Hunter wasn’t mouthing the words. Trayden realized that Hunter was actually singing.

As a slower part of the song came up, Hunter was towards the end of the stage, almost directly in front of the table where Trayden and his friends were sitting at. Hunter was practically wearing nothing and gods, his body was so perfectly sculpted to his lean figure. It was easy to see that Hunter’s underwear was _bulge_ friendly because it wasn’t hard to miss his and he was definitely wearing less than the rest. As the music began to prepare to lift and Dagur and Tank, the two dancers who stayed closest to Hunter pulled off the back of his underwear and Hunter was turned so the crowd had a perfect shot of his butt. Hunter continued dancing without shame, not afraid to shake his ass and rock his hips. Once thing Trayden did notice was that Hunter was smiling and casting looks his way. As the end of the song came up, Hunter was facing the crowd, his hand going into his speedo-like underwear to hold his privates as Dagur and Tank shifted in, each grabbing a side of the fabric and ripping it off.

The only thing covering Hunter’s cock and balls was is his hand as the dancing continued with Hunter making his way towards the back of the stage again where he first came out. When the last beat and words of the song dropped, Hunter had his back to the crowd with one hand raised up over his head, the over down at his leg and head turned to the side, so the people could still see his face and held the stance as the lights came down to shadow the stage. By the time they came back on, Hunter was gone with the other dancers. Trayden was still in shock to see Hunter up there dancing, singing, and completely stripped down all clothes. Obviously, it was against the law to show his junk, but using his hand to cover himself was totally fine. None of the other dancers had done it, they all kept one thing on to cover their privates and butt. Oh, Trayden definitely had questions for Hunter tomorrow during dinner.

“Well then,” Hailey blinked a few times.

“Good time to head out?” Shane replied.

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Alyssa nodded.

“We should hit the bathroom first, there’s bound to be a line,” Rylee informed.

“And we gotta pay for our drinks and stuff,” Ethan reminded.

“Why don’t you guys just leave your money here for your tabs and I’ll get them closed and paid for while you’re waiting for the bathroom. When it’s all set, I’ll come meet you out there and we can head out? Makes sense, rather than waste more time in paying, then the bathroom line?” Trayden suggested.

“Good idea,” Tyler agreed as they got their money set for their tabs and left it with Trayden while they got their things and headed out. Trayden took care of the tabs, making sure to leave a tip from all of them, and getting the change for the others. Trayden began making sure he had his things and went to leave, but not before Hunter slowly danced his way in front of Trayden with a light smile.

“Hey handsome,” Hunter winked as he brushed past Trayden’s hand with his own, slipping a piece of paper into Trayden’s hand. “See you at 5 pm, handsome,” Hunter sexily headed through the tables and back behind stage. Trayden desperately tried to calm himself as all the blood drained from his body and headed south, sparking a reaction in his groin. Not wanting or needing to get hard in front of people, or near his friends, Trayden relaxed and headed out and took a few breaths.

“There you are,” Shane stated as Trayden looked up to see his friends.

“What took you?” Ethan asked.

“Took a bit to get tabs set. Really busy in there,” Trayden informed, not wanting to say anything about being stopped by Alpha Fury, rather, Hunter. “Are we ready? We still gotta go pass sobriety test and get our keys,” He added. The others nodded and headed off. By 11:30 pm, everyone got back to Trayden’s to get their own cars and get home.

**. . .**

_(11:45 pm)  
(Trayden’s Apartment)_

After a quick shower, and now in bed for the night, Trayden finally decided to see what Hunter gave him. It looked to be a folded sticky note, so Trayden opened and looked over it.

**_Was great to see you tonight. Definitely an enjoyable surprise for me. Hope it won’t be the last time I see you at the show. Can’t wait for our date tomorrow. -Hunter._ **

Trayden was incredibly surprised that Hunter slipped him a message at all, but it was kind of sweet and Trayden was actually looking forward to seeing Hunter tomorrow for dinner. Maybe they’d end up as friends? Trayden didn’t mind, he was shockingly comfortable around Hunter despite the nervousness of very obviously being checked out and hit on by the sexy male he’d only met four days ago to return a wallet. Setting the note down on his nightstand, Trayden made sure his phone was charging before shutting out the bedside lamp and getting comfortable so he could get some sleep.

**. . .**

_=Trayden’s POV=  
(Sunday, 12/8/2019; 5:15 pm)  
(Arc Burger)_

I couldn’t believe that I ended up late for my _date_ with Hunter! Brunch with my family was great, we had it at mom and dad’s house until about 1 pm, then I went home to get my apartment cleaned up and relax for a bit until 4:30 when I’d get ready for dinner with Hunter. Of course, my friends showed up at 3:00 pm to hang out and I did for a bit, but then getting them to leave without saying anything was difficult. I sort of told them I was tired and not feeling well, so I was gonna take a shower and try to rest so I’d be ready for work on Monday. I felt bad, but I didn’t want them knowing I was going out to dinner with a guy. I know they’d make a big deal out of things and demand details and it doesn’t help me any in trying to put myself out there if I’m just gonna get questioned each time to see how it’s going. I’m not sure if that makes me a bad friend, but it’s just how I felt about things right now.

I managed to get them out around 4:40 pm, hurried to shower and was ready to go at 4:50 pm. Then my car decided it didn’t want to start and I had to try and find someone who could give me a jump. So by 5:05 pm, thankfully, I was up and running to get to the place to meet Hunter. I parked and saw him waiting on the bench outside the building. As soon as he saw me, he perked up and slid his phone away into his pocket while I approached him.

“I’m so sorry I’m late…” I said instantly.

“Don’t worry about it,” Hunter smiled. “Everything okay?”

“Nosey friends and car trouble,” I explained.

“I know how it goes,” Hunter laughed a bit. “Come on. Best part about this place is that it’s fast food and it’s totally cool if you don’t make your _reservation_ ,” He joked as I understood the hint that you didn’t need a reservation for fast food joints and our set time was just to meet up, not to eat inside the building. Hunter and I walked inside and stood in line to order. When we reached the counter, we gave the order and Hunter handed over his card before I could even reach for my wallet. Hunter had to chuckle a bit at the look on my face, but we got our cups and went to fill their drinks and then waited for their name to be called; it was under Forger, Hunter’s last name.

The wait wasn’t more than a few minutes, and then we went to sit down in a back corner. “I could have paid for mine, you know,” I muttered.

“I know, but I invited you out and I told you this was on me as a thank you for returning my wallet in person,” Hunter informed with a calm smile.

“Well, I had the idea to leave it in your mailbox with a note saying I found it in the park and call me so I’d know you got it back, but thought it might be creepy and always didn’t want the mail guy, whenever he comes to your house, to see it. As for leaving it with your neighbor…While you know her, I didn’t and same as the mailbox thing…I don’t trust leaving such property with strangers. For me, it just felt better to make sure it went from my hands to yours, nothing in the middle,” I stated softly.

“I appreciate it, Trayden. Seriously. Shows you’re committed, and honest. Two qualities that a lot of people could stand to learn these days,” Hunter mentioned. “I thank you immensely for going out of your way to get it back to me,”

“You’re welcome,” I nodded.

“Out of curiosity, what would you have done if my neighbor didn’t tell you where I worked?” Hunter asked.

“Oh, I was either going to hold onto it until morning and try your house again or take it to the police,” I admitted.

“Again, committed and honest,” Hunter chuckled some. “Now, what do you say we get eating? I don’t know about you, but I’m starving,” He suggested. “Though I do hope we can keep talking. I’m quite enjoying having a normal one, for once,”

“Sure,” I smiled as we separated our food out and got to opening the wrappers, and beginning to eat. I was really liking this, Hunter was easy to talk to and he was funny too. I hoped we could get to know one another better, possibly become friends. Hunter seemed like a great friend to have. That was thinking futuristic, though, so for tonight while we’re on this thank you date, I just want to be able to talk to him more and see what happens when we go to say goodbye at the end of our night. __  
  



	3. Chapter 3

_=Normal POV=  
(Sunday, 12/8/2022; 5:30 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Arc Burger)_

The dinner was going well in Trayden’s opinion, it seemed Hunter was having a decent time too. Both of them had just about finished their sandwiches, and were picking at fries while taking turns dipping them into the cup of ketchup at the center of the tray. Hunter and Trayden really only talked about their days. They hadn’t talked much as it had only been about fifteen minutes since they sat down to eat. Trayden was enjoying things, it was nice and casual. Nothing crazy or overwhelming about having dinner with someone he met four days ago. It was good and honestly, Trayden hoped that it wouldn’t be the last time they could hang out, but was nervous to ask if they could again. This was only supposed to be a thank you for returning Hunter’s wallet to him, so Trayden didn’t want to look too much into it becoming more with them as friends.

“So, now that we’re not starving…Are you opposed to getting to know one another better?” Hunter asked.

“Not at all,” Trayden replied with a smile. “Ask anything you like,” He invited.

Hunter laughed a bit. “That’s a very loaded and open invitation,” He informed. “And we do have to keep it appropriate for the atmosphere,” He winked. Trayden felt the heat rise to his cheeks and prayed he wasn’t blushing too badly. “Keep it calm and casual,” Hunter smiled. “How old are you?”

“Twenty-three. Almost twenty-four, though. How about you?” Trayden replied.

“Same,” Hunter chuckled. “Orientation?” Trayden blushed a little. Hunter was definitely a forward guy.

“Gay,” Trayden answered calmly, but a bit shyly. Hunter picked up that perhaps Trayden was only recently out of the closet.

“Me too,” Hunter informed proudly. “Don’t be so nervous, Tray. You fresh out the closet?”

“Sort’a…I’ve always struggled with it over the years, but after a situation last year, I finally settled on only being attracted to men,” Trayden mumbled a bit, obviously feeling awkward about discussing things in public.

“Hey, it’s cool. A lot of bisexual and gay men struggle with their sexuality. It’s only because of all the negativity from those who don’t like and support it because they don’t think it’s right,” Hunter explained softly. “I remember you mentioned having a job, so what do you do for work?”

“Uh, I work in a bar. Sometimes serving, others, I bartend,” Trayden said.

“Yeah, that’s cool. You’ve seen what I do,” Hunter shrugged a bit. “But sometimes, I also help bartend or serve. Amazingly easy to walk around to tables and move with the music, usually helps out at tipping time,” He chuckled.

“I was shocked to see you come out on stage, to be honest. When you said you had a show to finish setting up and get ready for, I assumed you were the stage manager,” Trayden smiled.

“I am. I run music, lights, handle costumes, and choreography. But I will pop out on stage for a dance or two every show, I enjoy it and I’m the original,” Hunter stated.

“What do you mean?” Trayden inquired.

“Well, when my uncle bought the place, he didn’t want to just boot people out of the job they had…So he kept original staff and dancers because it was already a strip bar. However, when I was eighteen and he was down three dancers because two were sick and one got hurt…I jumped in to help out and since I did a good job, I was put in charge of handling the shows. Before, I was doing the same as you, bartending and serving,” Hunter mentioned with a light shrug and smile.

“Guess that worked out nicely,” Trayden nodded.

“Yeah, it’s fun,” Hunter laughed a little. “Good way to pass the nights as I hate sitting around and doing nothing,”

“So you’re someone who works late, sleeps late, and starts again?” Trayden wondered.

“Sometimes, really depends on the night,” Hunter said. “I usually work about 6 pm to 12 am. Seems short, but it’s actually not. I technically get to work at 4:00 pm, and grab the dancers to go over routine orders, music choices, and then making sure everything is good for the night. Occasionally, a little practicing. 11 pm to 12 am is the last show, then once customers have paid and left, bouncers lock the entrances and we start clean up. If there are no problems, I usually get out around 1 am. The others do too because we all work together to get the place cleaned and closed for the night, even if we didn’t serve or bartend,” Hunter went on. “Once I get home, I shower and head to bed,”

“Sounds like me…You work every day?” Trayden questioned.

“No, it’d be too much,” Hunter informed. “What are you days/nights like?”

“Depends on work shifts. It’s been crazy lately. When you met me Tuesday…That was my first day off in two and a half weeks. I’m usually working on the weekends, but my boss had promised that because he felt bad for working me to exhaustion and feeling sick, that I could have Friday, Saturday, and Sunday off,” Trayden shrugged.

“That is crazy, but hey…We’ve all pulled longer shifts than normal, and had to work without days off,” Hunter laughed a little. “So you always work late?”

“It’s up in the air right now. Before, though, I used to work four to six hour shifts, sometimes eight on Fridays and Saturdays. But around June when it got crazy, I’ve been pushing ten and twelve hour days/nights,” Trayden enlightened. “I used to have three days off a week, then it was down to two, and finally one. But the last two weeks were nonstop,” He added.

“Poor thing. You did look exhausted on Tuesday,” Hunter pointed out.

“Yeah. I was actually supposed to work, but had called out not feeling well and admitted to my boss it was from all the work, so he wasn’t mad,” Trayden replied.

“How long were you working?” Hunter asked.

“I used to work all over the place, hours-wise. And then my boss suddenly only needed my for nights so those were from about 4 pm to 12 am, but clean up never goes smoothly and we all end up out between 1 am and 2 am.” Trayden muttered.

“Yeesh. Hopefully your boss finds other workers so you and the rest don’t have to suffer,” Hunter said. “I assume that’s the issue, short-staffing?”

“Unfortunately. It mainly came from all the workers who had to leave in the summer when schools let out, and now again with Thanksgiving and Christmas holiday breaks. It should get better after the New Year, and my boss already reassured that I wouldn’t get worked so much again and let other employees who call out a lot and don’t have kids or families know that they needed to step up if they wanted to keep their jobs,” Trayden informed.

“More than fair. You can’t expect one or two people do to the work of five or six,” Hunter agreed. “So…Safe to say that you’ll be working…Regular shifts again, adequate days off?” He wondered curiously as Trayden studied the look on Hunter’s face a bit. It almost looked like curiosity in if Trayden would have some free time again, so it made Trayden silently question if Hunter was trying to hang out.

“I…Think it’s safe to say that,” Trayden nodded, blushing a bit and noticing that their food was gone and their night was probably over. “With my car misbehaving, I’m gonna need time to get it looked at and figure out what’s wrong anyway, then likely repairs,” He almost groaned at the thought.

“You say that with such disdain and a pouty lip, which, I find adorable,” Hunter confessed gently as Trayden blushed more.

“I only hate it because all the shops overcharge for parts and labor, plus they keep the vehicle longer than necessary on excuses of waiting on the parts. Like, I get it, but I also have a job to get to, and groceries. It’s winter, I can’t walk to work every night. And I hate to spend the money on a taxi or the bus,” Trayden sighed. “I should probably start looking for a garage, and make sure my car starts here…It didn’t want to at the apartment. I had to get a jump from someone in the complex lot. That’s why I was late…”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. We still managed to meet and have dinner. I’ve quite enjoyed our time together,” Hunter smiled.

“True and me as well…It’s nice to have normal conversations. My friends, I love them to death…But so nosey and always pushing me to hook up with someone or get myself out there,” Trayden rolled his eyes.

“Friends can do that, but they’re just looking out for you and want you to be happy. Gays and bisexuals already struggle to exist in the world with others who don’t see it as natural, so it’s good to have that support,” Hunter informed. “But they shouldn’t be pushing you to sleep with anyone if you don’t want it or not ready. Can’t rush those things, it’d be a bad experience and should never be done with a complete stranger who you just met that day or night, know what I mean?”

Trayden nodded. “Still, they’re another reason I was late. My friends showed up unexpectedly and wanted to hang, but I knew I had this date with you and didn’t want to miss it. I might have shoved them out of my house saying I didn’t feel good to make them leave,” He rubbed the back of his head.

Hunter laughed some. “I’ve done it before, so no harm,” He mentioned. “This has been fun,” He added.

“Yes, absolutely. Um, thank you, for dinner,” Trayden said softly.

“You’re very welcome, Trayden,” Hunter nodded as he was collecting all the trash on the tray to dispose it in the garbage, then leave the tray where the others were. The two males headed outside. “Where did you park?”

“Over there,” Trayden pointed. “Guess I’ll see you again, maybe, if you ever end up losing your wallet in the park?” Gods, he couldn’t believe he just said that.

Hunter giggled at him a little as Trayden blushed fiercely and was grateful it was mostly dark outside and Hunter hopefully couldn’t see it. “Well, now you know where I live and where I work, you don’t need the wallet to come see me,” Hunter winked as Trayden’s blush got worse. “See you around, hot stuff,” Hunter headed to get to his vehicle and leave.

“Bye…” Trayden managed to get out before heading to his car and trying to start it up once his belt was on. Trayden realized the car wouldn’t start after multiple tries, he groaned and lowered his head onto the wheel. Hunter, however, hadn’t left the lot entirely, he was waiting for another car to back out and letting the guy go. Hunter looked over to see Trayden still in the lot, car off, and his head down.

 _What’s up with him?_ Hunter wondered as he opened the window to get Trayden’s attention, but happened to hear the car not wanting to start up as he recalled what Trayden said about his car misbehaving. Well, Hunter couldn’t just leave the guy there to suffer. Hunter shifted over and pulled up in front of Trayden’s car, then got out and tapped on Trayden’s window to make the guy lift his head. The look on his face was surprise, but also maybe defeat at his situation. Trayden rolled down the window. “Hey. Car trouble?”

“Yeah…I know there’s power to the car, but it won’t start up,” Trayden sighed out.

“Need a jump?” Hunter asked.

“Please?” Trayden hoped. Hunter smiled and nodded.

“Sure, no problem. You got cables? If not, I do,” Hunter wondered.

“I do, but their warped and I haven’t been able to replace them yet,” Trayden admitted.

“It’s cool, Tray. Pop your hood,” Hunter told him gently as Trayden reached down and found the latch release for the hood and pulled it as Hunter had already pulled his cables out of the back of his truck, then raised the hood and got the piece in to hold it up. Hunter got the cables in place on his battery, then on Trayden’s. Hunter moved to his truck’s ignition and started it. After a minute, he looked to Trayden. “Go ahead,” Trayden turned his key and the car started.

“Well, I guess you’re the lifesaver now,” Trayden smiled a bit.

“Give it five minutes to run on mine, then let leave the car going another ten or so minutes,” Hunter stated. “Did you let it run after the jump at your apartment?”

“No,” Trayden shook his head. “I was already late, and wanted to get here, so once it was running, I just came right to Arc Burger,” He added.

“Ah, always let it run about fifteen minutes, It sort of recharges the battery a bit, then actually driving the car helps too. You could just have a bad battery or it needs a serious recharge. Happen to know how old it is?” Hunter questioned.

“It’s in the paperwork from when I got it, which was…When I moved out of my parents house at twenty,” Trayden said. “And I moved out the summer of 2016, like April-ish,” He mentioned. “The car itself is a 2014 Cadillac ATS, it was bought used. My parents gave it to me as a gift when I got my first apartment since I’d been using their cars to get to and from work originally,”

“That was nice of them. Why’d you move out, felt like it was time to leave the nest?” Hunter asked.

“Yeah, and I needed to be closer to work. My family and I used to live thirty minutes away on Eyja Nott, but the drive was killing me for the time I got out of work, especially in the summer. I searched around after my twentieth birthday for apartments and found the place I’m at now. I love it, and it’s only ten minutes to my job,” Trayden explained. “My family lives here in the city now, guess it was easier with dad being mayor and all,” Trayden shrugged.

Hunter looked at him with surprise in his eyes. “Your…Father is Mayor Raseri?” Hunter blinked.

“Mmhm. And my mom is his secretary. I’ve got four brothers and one sister, all younger.” Trayden smiled. “Guess I should have mentioned my last name in introductions on Tuesday. I’m…Trayden Raseri,” He blushed a little.

“Hunter Forger,” Hunter offered his hand, smiling, and I shook it. “Nothing wrong with not giving last names, some people don’t like to use them. Keeps it casual,” He added.

“I…Mainly don’t use it because everyone realizes I’m the mayor’s son and gets all…Well, not like themselves if that makes sense?” Trayden informed.

“Acting differently to appear proper enough to be in your life?” Hunter chuckled.

“Exactly,” Trayden nodded. “I’m not ashamed to be the mayor’s son, of course. My parents and siblings accept me…Then again they…Don’t know I’m gay either. They know I’m bisexual because that’s what I told them when I figured that much out at nineteen. As I said I struggled with it for a while, probably around seventeen is when I questioned things. I know my family still hopes I’ll marry a girl, grandkids…You know,” He shrugged a bit.

“Well, if they know you’re bi and accept that, then I’m sure being gay won’t change much,” Hunter stated. “But hey, go at your pace with it and always stay positive,” He informed. Trayden nodded, thankful for the advice. Unknown to the males, Trayden’s friends had gone through the drive-thru to get food, and now parked side by side to eat outside their cars.

“It sucks Tray couldn’t come with us,” Alyssa stated.

“Well, you heard him earlier. Trayden said he didn’t feel good and wanted to rest,” Ethan reminded.

“Uh…If he didn’t feel good and wanted to rest…Then why is he here?” Tyler asked as they all looked at him and Tyler pointed to the place where Trayden’s car was being jumped by a gray truck, with Trayden and another guy standing outside and talking causally, even smiling and laughing a bit.

“Doesn’t look like he even realized we’re here too and we’re not that far away,” Rylee mentioned.

“Well, I think you should be all set, we’ve let it run a bit,” Hunter told Trayden.

“I can just barely hear them,” Shane informed while Hunter was disconnecting the cables and setting them away.

“I owe you,” Trayden sighed gratefully.

“Nah. I’d do it for anyone,” Hunter waved it off, shutting his hood and then Trayden’s.

“Now, I just hope it’s enough to start it again tomorrow for work, and also until I can get it looked at,” Trayden prayed. “I had a good time tonight, despite being late. Again, friends and car trouble. I had no way to contact you and let you know I was running behind,”

This surprised the friends. Was this a planned meet up? “As did I. And don’t worry, handsome. We had our date anyway. Maybe we can do it again sometime?” Hunter asked.

Trayden blushed a little. “You want to? I-I thought this was just a one-time thing,” He bashfully admitted.

“Well, the thank you date was a one time thing, but us hanging out doesn’t have to be,” Hunter smiled. “Would you wanna meet up again?”

“Y-Yeah, that sounds great,” Trayden nodded, happy that Hunter wanted to see him again. Hunter grabbed a pen from inside his truck and took Trayden’s hand, writing a number on it and then turning the hand to kiss the back of it.

“If you’re ever going to be late again,” Hunter teased with a wink as Trayden blushed again. “Or happen to come across my wallet in the park,” Now, he was really blushing bad.

“I’ll text you when I get home, so you have mine…I don’t remember it off the top of my head as I just got a new number a couple weeks ago,” Trayden stated.

“Can’t wait,” Hunter nodded. “Wait, before I leave…Test your car,” He mentioned quickly. “I want to make sure you’re battery isn’t going to die on the way home, or at a light,” Trayden nodded as he slid into the driver’s seat and flipped the car off, and gave it a minute before trying to turn it on again and it did nothing. “No power this time…”

“No, I actually can’t turn the key at all now, like it’s locked,” Trayden informed. “I can’t even turn the wheel,”

“Steering wheel must have locked, which voids the ignition turning…Here, watch out. I know how to fix that. My old car used to do it a lot,” Hunter offered as Trayden climbed out. Hunter slid into the seat, shifting the wheel a bit, pumping the break and turning the key. It took a few tries, but the ignition flipped and the car sputtered a few times, then kicked on.

“That sputtering doesn’t give me high hopes for it starting tomorrow afternoon…” Trayden mumbled while Hunter got out.

“Me either…” Hunter replied. “Trayden, when do you have work tomorrow?”

“Uh…I think 4 pm to 9 pm,” Trayden answered.

“Okay, why don’t you follow me to my house from here?” Hunter suggested as Trayden blinked a bit. “I might be able to figure out what’s up with your battery, or what is wrong with it if it’s up on my lift. I don’t want to send you home with the uncertainty of it suddenly dying while you’re driving to your place. I’ve worked around auto most of my life and my garage doubles as a small body shop,” Trayden was surprised at the offer. “Come on, we could have more fun. I didn’t really want our night to end yet anyway, and I don’t believe you do either…What do you say? I take a look at your car, couple drinks, more time to talk?”

Gods, how could Trayden say no? He really didn’t want it to end yet. “Alright,” Trayden nodded to him.

“Great. Come on then, follow me, unless you remember the way? I’d prefer to stay behind you, in case the car stops mid-drive. I don’t want anyone to crash into you at a sudden stop,” Hunter stated.

“I remember,” Trayden replied.

“Your lead then,” Hunter winked before moving to get back in his truck and backing it out of the way for Trayden to head out of the lot first and then Hunter followed behind.

The friends just remained there, shocked at what they saw. Their friend Trayden with some guy who he agreed to meet up with and was now going to his house? “Are we following?” Hailey asked the group. They all just nodded and quickly moved to get in the car they came in and followed after Trayden’s car and apparently, the stranger’s truck. How could they not go, the friends didn’t know this person and Trayden was new to being gay, they had to make sure he was going to be alright.


	4. Chapter 4

_=Trayden’s POV=  
(Sunday, 12/8/2022; 6:15 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Hunter’s House)_

I was incredibly surprised that Hunter had stopped to give me a jump, and then even use some trick to unlock my steering wheel so the key would turn in the ignition. What really got me, though, was Hunter offering me to come to his house so he could get my car on the auto lift he had in his garage. I’ve officially decided that Hunter is great and I want to keep seeing him, as a friend, of course. I didn’t think things would go beyond that, but who knew? Hunter was actively flirting with and checking me out, he’s made no effort to be subtle. I’m not sure if I should flirt back, this is all kind of new to me still. Maybe Hunter could help me be more comfortable in being gay? I know he’s got no shame in his sexuality, or even his body. He stripped freely last night at Wild Fantasies, no nervousness at all. I’m seeing that Hunter is a man of many talents and Gods if he isn’t hot too. I wasn’t sure where this night was going, but I was glad to get more time with Hunter.

I made it to his house and let him go around me to pull into the driveway and up to the garage door. Hunter left it running and got out to wave me in and park next to him. I did so, and then he came next to my window as I rolled it down to look at him.

“I just gonna run inside to open the garage. I haven’t yet fixed the sensor on the door and remote,” Hunter informed.

“Okay, I’ll wait here,” I smiled to him before he nodded and darted inside his home. I was nervous and excited about this, I was at Hunter’s house…With him! I relaxed in the driver’s seat and had the car in park until I got instructions from Hunter on what to do. Just as I closed my eyes, I got shoved and looked over to see my friends there, staring at me with expressions I couldn’t quite read.

“Home resting because you don’t feel well?” Shane remarked.

“Went out on a dinner date with a guy?” Hailey stated.

“Now at his house?” Alyssa crossed her arms over one another.

“Have you been spying on me?!” I asked immediately, feeling I had the right to.

“Why’d you lie to us about why we had to leave?” Tyler questioned.

“And why have you hidden this guy from us that you’re dating?” Rylee said after her twin spoke.

“Who is even? We’ve never met him and we’re your closest friends. Is he someone you met last night in all the clubs? We saw him give you his number, so it’s a recent hook up…” My eyes widened with Ethan mentioned that. “What are you doing hooking up with a complete stranger on the first night you meet him?! He could be a rapist, a killer and you just agreed to come over with no backup!”

As I was about to answer I saw the garage door opening and Hunter standing there and walking towards my car. “I, uh…Assure you I’m not a murderer or rapist. Just your community friendly mechanic,” Hunter stated calmly. “Did your friends want to meet me that bad?” He smiled. “I don’t mind. I’m used to having a couple friends over who invite more and more, then it becomes an awesome party,” He added.

I quickly got out of the car and stood before him. “I-I didn’t invite them, Hunter. They…Saw us at Arc Burger and followed to be nosey…I’m so sorry,”

Hunter kept his smile and just shrugged. “Hey, I ain’t even mad, Tray. Don’t sweat it. Like I said, pretty used to these encounters.” He chuckled. “Besides, you told already told me they were nosey and would hound you if they found out you met a guy who offered to take you out to dinner,” I blushed a little. I had told him that. “If they want to stay to investigate and or interrogate me being in your life, it’s fine with me. I don’t see them being keen on leaving you with the mysterious hot guy who roped you into coming home with him,” He winked and I blushed more. “Just let me get my truck in the garage, then your car. I got a couple friends coming over tonight, need room in the driveway,”

I fought glaring at my friends as Hunter walked away to get in his truck, then three-point turn it around to back it into his open space in the garage. The second space had the lift and a bunch of auto tools. Hunter shut off his truck and the lights, then returned to my car. “How do you want me to drive it in?” I asked him.

“I’ll do it, handsome. It’s tricky to get it on the place it needs to be if you don’t mind me driving your car?” Hunter offered.

“Drive away,” I invited, moving out of the way. Doing the same he had with his truck, Hunter backed it in slowly and onto the spits it needed to be on. “I cannot believe you spied and followed me here…” I grumbled at them.

“We were worried about you,” Alyssa huffed.

“I might believe that if you hadn’t started this encounter with the fact I didn’t tell you I had plans tonight!” I folded my arms, looking unamused. “He’s not my boyfriend, we’re not dating. Tonight was just a thank you dinner because I returned the guy’s wallet to him and he wouldn’t take no for an answer. He saw I was having car issues and offered to take a look at it because he works with cars…That’s all,” I remarked. Gods, I couldn’t believe they saw me out with Hunter, and followed me. I mean, Hunter was being cool about it and judging by his responses he gave, I assume it’s not the first time he’s had to deal with it. Or maybe Hunter is just an amazingly easy going guy, I would assume he doesn’t care who is in his life given he willingly takes his clothes off for people, dancing and singing.

Hunter turned the car off when it was in place on the lift, then came to the edge of the garage. “You wanna come inside? Little warmer than out there, and it’s supposed to snow in the next twenty minutes,” Hunter called to me and my friends.

“Coming,” I replied, turning away from my friends and heading into the garage. I wasn’t sure if they’d follow or not, but as I passed Hunter, he smiled at me and gave me a look that said not to worry about it.

“Ain’t nothing I haven’t dealt with before, hot shot. They just wanna make sure you’re not jumping into something dangerous and meet the new person in your life. It’s because I’m a guy and you’re gay. If I were a girl, they likely wouldn’t give a damn. But we were caught on a date, and you came home with me…It sparks a lot of assumptions and if I’m in your life as a friend, I’m gonna end up in theirs too,” Hunter informed, lightly patting my cheek and winking. “I don’t mind and I’m honestly really surprised they haven’t recognized me from Wild Fantasies yet,” He laughed some.

My smile came back, it was hard to be upset or pouting around Hunter. “The lighting isn’t great outside, I’m sure they might when they come in…If they do,” I stated softly.

“You make a good point,” Hunter countered. “Go on, have a seat in the chairs or on the couches. There’s chips and soda in the vending machines, and no…You don’t have to pay for them. There’s ice in the freezer, beer in the fridge, harder liquor and cups in the cabinets next to the fridge. Oh, and there’s a bathroom right behind that door on the right wall. Like all establishments, to abide by drinking laws…If you start drinking, keys go in the basket on the table. If I find you too drunk to drive, you’ll be camping out in one of my spare bedrooms or the living room. Plenty of space,” He informed me, and my friends who came wandering in and looking around curiously. “Any questions?”

“Did you warn them that when we get partying, clothes start coming off just like work?” Another voice said as I looked to see a few others walking in. The looks on my friends’ faces was priceless to see some of the dancers from Wild Fantasies. The ones known as Dagur, Tank, and a few others, but I didn’t know who they were because I don’t recall seeing them Saturday night.

“Now, where’s the fun in a warning that my house is party central and can easily turn into a night at Fantasies?” Hunter grinned. I didn’t know what would happen, but I was suddenly curious. Hunter greeted the males, females as they went to set up and get started on whatever they were doing. Hunter only shook his head and looked at my friends, who were finally in all the way and Hunter shut the garage door before heading towards my car. However, something was odd. While Ethan and Hailey seemed in shock to realize Hunter was _Alpha Fury_ from Wild Fantasies, Alyssa, Shane, Tyler, Fisher, and Rylee were looking at Hunter as if they’d seen a ghost.

“Uh…You guys okay?” I asked the five of them.

“No…” Rylee whispered.

“It can’t be,” Tyler added.

“Hu-Hunter?” Alyssa questioned nervously.

“Hunter Haddock?” Shane pushed. Why was Shane calling Hunter that? It wasn’t his last name…It was Forger, wasn’t it? I didn’t understand. What I didn’t expect was for the room to go quiet and Hunter to stop what he was doing with his head down.

“Is…It you? Is it really you?” Fisher managed.

Hunter sighed and closed his eyes. “I don’t use that name anymore,” Hunter’s voice was quiet and low. “But yes, it’s me…” Finally, he lifted his head and looked at them with a soft smile. “It’s been a while, huh?”

What? What!? Hunter knew my friends? Or…They knew him? “You know him?” Hailey wondered, asking what I was about to.

“We all went to school together, up until March of 2011 when he disappeared…” Alyssa mentioned gently.

“He’s my cousin…” Shane forced out. “On my dad’s side,”

“We were best friends,” Fisher pointed out. “He stopped coming to school, his parents told us he was sick and couldn’t visit,” Hunter scoffed, folding his arms over one another.

“You weren’t even sick…Your parents just didn’t know what else to tell us when you vanished. Dude,” Rylee put her hands on her hips.

“Not cool just deserting us by running away…” Tyler finished for her.

“Is that the lie they went with? I guess I shouldn’t be surprised,” Hunter rolled his eyes, clearing voicing his disappointment in what he was told.

“Is that not what happened?” Ethan deciding to inquire.

“Far from the truth,” Hunter remarked coldly. “Figures they wouldn’t tell everyone what actually went down, and just say I ran away to stop questions or be told how messed what they did was,” He closed his eyes while leaning on the lift.

“If you didn’t run away, then what happened?” Alyssa pushed.

“For Odin’s sake, it’s been seven years!” Shane glared.

“Believe me, I know how long it’s been. My leaving wasn’t my decision,” Hunter looked them dead in the eyes, a scowl on his face. “My _beloved_ parents kicked me out and disowned me my fifteenth-birthday,” My friends’ eyes widened, mouths dropping open in shock. “And that’s all I really wanna say about it right now.” He added, obviously, as it was a touchy subject for Hunter. Noted for future conversations not to bring up his parents.

“I’m gonna scold them myself!” Shane went to get his phone, but Hunter put his hand over it and pushed it down.

“Don’t. What’s done is done. It’s only going to cause problems and I don’t need any, my life is perfectly fine without them involved,” Hunter informed.

“B-But Hunter! This is completely unacceptable for them to do! You were fifteen, that’s abandonment!” Fisher stated quickly.

“It doesn’t matter anymore. It was years ago. They have their life, and I have mine,” Hunter said.

“What happened after you left? Not in the running away sense, but obviously you were told to leave their house…” Rylee wondered.

“I said I didn’t want to talk about it right now,” Hunter repeated. “Maybe one day I’ll sit down and tell you everything, but I’m having a good night and I rather not kill it by explaining what happened seven years ago…” Hunter’s friend, _Tank_ , brought him a shot, then a beer.

I eyed my friends strongly so they’d back off. I didn’t want to see Hunter get upset or mad. “I know you don’t know me…But can I ask why they did that to you?” Hailey asked.

Hunter looked at Hailey before raising his shot with his friends, then sucking it back. Hunter cracked open his beer and moved to get to my car. “Being kicked out and disowned came from revealing to them that I am gay,” Hunter set the beer down on the ground and started getting a few things to work on the car with.

“Can we flip the music on, or will it distract you?” A female with blond hair and blue eyes questioned. I think I recognized her from Tuesday when I went to Wild Fantasies.

“Go for it. You know I work better with music anyway, Chels.” Hunter reminded as he continued working on my car, but not before getting his phone from his pocket and tossing it to her to hook up to the dock and get it going. Hunter unhooked the machines he had on my car, then popped the hood and started checking things in there.

“So, who are you all?” _Tank_ questioned to me and my friends.

“In order; Fisher Ingerman, Rylee and Tyler Thorston, Alyssa Hofferson, and my cousin, Shane Jorgenson,” Hunter remarked. “Sorry, I don’t know who you two are,” He looked at Hailey and Ethan.

“You wouldn’t. We didn’t meet them until tenth grade,” Shane mentioned.

“This is Hailey Landvik and Ethan Trapp,” Alyssa informed.

“Well, we met Hailey in tenth grade because she came to Berk High. Ethan was at a party we got invited to as seniors, but all hit it off real well, and became friends,” Fisher explained.

“Cool to meet you two,” Hunter smiled. “These guys and girls are my co-workers and friends,” He added. “This is Devon and Thaxter, I’m sure you recognize them from Wild Fantasies,” Hunter motioned to Dagur and Tank. “The rest are Jason, Chelsea, Bryan, Nicole or Nikki, as she prefers, Olivia or Liv, Oliver, and Eli,” He pointed to each person he named.

“And who is this handsome hunk of man,” Jason wiggled his eyebrows at me.

“That’s Trayden and he’s hands off, Jay…” Hunter rolled his eyes. “Seriously, you gotta make plays at everyone I bring over?”

“Why do you get all the good ones?!” Eli mumbled.

“Because I’m that damn good,” Hunter chuckled.

“Seriously, what’s your secret?” Thaxter smiled.

“I ain’t giving away what works for me. Find your own method,” Hunter stated.

“It’s that sexy ass of his,” Nicole giggled.

“Or his cock, one of the two is keeping the bar full every night we’re open,” Olivia smiled.

“What keeps the strip bar busy is the fact your _Alpha_ isn’t afraid to take it all off,” Hunter smirked. “If it were legal, I wouldn’t even cover my dick. The rest of you don’t have the balls,”

“Fuck you,” Hunter’s friends yelled at him.

“Oh, are you asking? Haven’t done a five-way yet. Sorry girls, I only sleep with men. But you’re welcome to watch if you like,” Hunter chuckled.

“We’re straight!” Devon and Thaxter glared.

“So am I,” Bryan stated.

“Because you’ve never let a man touch you,” Eli snickered. “I was straight until Jason and me got drunk and fucked. Now, I’m bi,” He shrugged.

“He’s got a point. Everyone calls themselves straight until a situation changes it for them to question things and actually settle on a sexual orientation to go with,” Hunter agreed.

“Actually, I can agree with that too,” Ethan stated with a finger up. “Was straight until I was about seventeen when a friend kissed me on a dare, bisexual ever since,” He added. “I’m dating Rylee, but I’ve been with men before. Completely different experience,”

“Regardless, back to where it started…Tray isn’t mine, Jay. I met him a couple days ago when he found my wallet at the park and graciously went out of his way to return it to me at the bar when he realized I wasn’t home and my neighbor told him where I worked,” Hunter informed. “I insisted he let me pay him back for the deed, and we settled on going to dinner, as my thank you to him. Then he had car trouble and I offered to look over things, hence why he’s here,” He continued.

“Aw, so we won’t see him again?” Eli pouted as I blushed a bit.

“It’s entirely up to him if he wants to come around again, if you perverts don’t scare him off. I prefer you wouldn’t because I rather enjoy his company and he already has open invitation to visit here or at work,” Hunter smiled. “You can just hit me up whenever you’re free, handsome. You have my number now and I always make time for friends to hang, or hook up if you’re into that or up for it,” He winked. Yeah, I was definitely blushing at the fact Hunter basically just announced he was happy to see me again any time to hang out or hook up.

“Gee, Hunter, just ask him if he wants to fuck you,” Bryan rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be stupid. We only just met, I don’t know him well enough to be as forward as I do with all of you,” Hunter laughed a little. “Maybe later down the line, though,” He glanced at me. If my face got any redder or hotter, people were gonna think I had a high-grade fever and rush me to the hospital. I didn’t know if it was because I was new to everything and it made me super shy and embarrassed, or Hunter was doing it on purpose to see me blush. All I know, at the moment, is that I’m loving the extra time with him tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

_=Normal POV=  
(Sunday, 12/8/2022; 8:00 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Hunter’s House)_

Hunter joined in some conversations, if it was a group talk about things, but he mostly stayed focused on his work with Trayden’s car and clearly not allowing himself to get too into the drinking. Trayden was mainly watching Hunter work, subtly, while Alyssa, Shane, the Thorston twins, and Fisher were mostly quiet and still in shock about finding Hunter after nine years, then learning the truth that he didn’t runaway at fifteen, he was disowned and kicked out by his parents who didn’t accept that he was gay. Hunter’s friends were just drinking, laughing, dancing and singing to the music that played off Hunter’s phone. When there was a break in music, Hunter rolled out from under the car and got up to inspect a few more things, then finally shut the hood and lowered the lift all the way down before wiping his face and hands with a black rag and approaching Trayden.

“I take it you found a lot wrong with it for two hours of work?” Trayden asked.

“Indeed, but you’re all set now. It shouldn’t give you any more trouble,” Hunter informed with a smile. “I was right, your battery was way past dead,” He added gently.

“Guess I need to replace that then,” Trayden mumbled.

“Nah, already changed it out. I keep a few new ones here,” Hunter chuckled. “Your car also was overdue for an oil change, the alignment was off, and two of your tires were low on air. Fixed your wheel-speed sensor, it came up when I had your dash lights read. I repaired your alarm system too, I remember you mentioning that it would lock, but not alarm. Also that when you were using the alarm, it would go off at random, so that’s set too,” He revealed. “Other small issues were due to fuck ups from other shops in the past,”

“Now, I need to go yell at people…” Trayden sighed.

“It’s a common trick most small autobody shops pull with customers. People choose them because they’re cheap, but they do shit work. Temporarily fixing an issue, or fixing it fully, but making something else break in order to keep you coming back to spend more money,” Hunter explained. “Not to worry, hot stuff. I fixed it all for you,”

“Thanks…What do I-,” Trayden started, but Hunter shook his head.

“Don’t bother asking what you owe him for it all,” Devon chuckled.

“He won’t charge you,” Eli smiled.

“Yeah, but…He just did two hours’ worth of work and fixed enough that would run me my next four months of rent…” Trayden argued calmly.

“Don’t matter. Hunter won’t charge his friends, ever,” Thaxter mentioned.

“Hunter only charges for parts he has to order, and even then…He gets a discount from the place he buys it from due to be a licensed mechanic. Hunter will never charge for stuff he fixes here in the garage, or labor,” Bryan shrugged. “Believe me, we’ve all tried to pay him for work he’s done on our vehicles, and he refuses to take it. If we send it PayPal, he just sends it back to us,” He added.

“He calls it friend discounting,” Chelsea giggled.

Trayden looked at Hunter. “You’re really not going to let me pay you for all that?”

Hunter laughed a bit before he brought Trayden to his feet off the couch, then led him over to his car and gave him back his keys. “Would it make you feel better if you gave me something in return?” Hunter inquired. Trayden nodded as Hunter leaned closer and Trayden blushed a bit. Hunter moved to his ear with a smile. “Well, I don’t take cash, credit, or checks…But I will take hugs and kisses as payment from friends if you feel you absolutely need to pay me for my services,” He whispered as Trayden blushed intensely as Hunter pulled back slightly and smiled at Trayden, staring into his eyes gently. “Or you can just accept and deal with the fact I’m not gonna let you pay me with actual money,” He winked and went to pull away.

What Hunter didn’t expect was Trayden to grab his wrist, so he couldn’t walk off, then use the other hand to grab his shirt and pull him in until their lips met. Hunter smiled into it and kissed back, making it just a little bit deeper before breaking the action. Trayden let go of his shirt, as Hunter pulled back, both looking into each other’s eyes. “Is it bad that I already planned on offering a kiss if you wouldn’t take money?” Trayden asked.

“Nope. I’ve been wanting to kiss you since I saw you sitting front row to my show last night,” Hunter admitted. “If you want honesty, I was gonna come off stage and lap dance the hell out of you, but figured that might make dinner tonight a bit awkward. I didn’t want to scare you off,” Trayden blushed hard. “Maybe next time if you’re up for it,” Hunter winked before moving away to open the garage up so Trayden could drive it out. Trayden got into the driver’s seat and started it up, noticing how easy it was and quiet. Hunter really had fixed a lot of problems with it. Trayden drove the car out and stopped where Hunter led him to, then turned it off and came out to walk back into the garage with Hunter, who closed the garage door again. “Sticking around for a bit? I know you have work tomorrow, I don’t want to be the reason you’re overtired,”

“No, no. It’s okay. I’ll be fine for work, I don’t even go in until 4 pm, so as long as I get at least six hours of sleep, I’ll be good,” Trayden reassured, absolutely not wanting to leave yet. Hunter nodded and walked with Trayden back to everyone else.

“Heading inside now?” Jason asked.

“Yeah, come on,” Hunter stated. Everyone got up and followed Hunter, still leading Trayden beside him, into the house from the garage. Soon they were in the living room/kitchen.

“Hi, kids,” Greeted a portly male with a long, dirty blonde mustache and blue eyes.

“Hey, Uncle Greg,” Hunter smiled. “You remember Alyssa, Fisher, the twins, and Shane, don’t you?” He asked.

“Well, it’s been a while, but I know they were your best friends in school. Can’t forget Shane, or Fisher. Their fathers are your uncles,” Greg stated calmly.

“Wait…Fisher is my cousin too?” Hunter blinked.

“Well, third cousin, but yes. Shawn and Aaron are your uncles, father’s side of the family going back to Gordon Haddock, who had three sons. Tyson, Hunter the Second, and Cooper. Hunter the Second passed from some illness I can’t remember while Tyson moved away to Outcast and married Sabrina, and they had one son, Austin, who married Eliza and had Aaron. Then Aaron married Trinity and had Fisher,” Glenn reminded.

“Oh, right! And then Gordon’s other son, Cooper, stayed on Berk and married Bethany and had two sons. One of them was Scott, who married Brenda the Sixth and had my dad, Uncle Shawn, and five sisters…Ellie, Brenda the Seventh, Gabby, Brooke, and Barbara. My dad married my mom and had me, then Uncle Shawn married Faye and had Shane and Addilyn,” Hunter nodded. “I remember now, it’s a pain to remember that far back into my family history…” He grumbled.

“But you do, and that’s a good thing to know your history. Never hurts to know where you came-,” Gregory seemed to stop as Hunter folded his arms over his chest. “I’ll shut up,” He mentioned.

“I support that idea,” Hunter remarked. “You staying down for the party, or up to your cave?”

“Cave, after we have a work meeting,” Gregory sat up as Hunter and the other employees present from Wild Fantasies groaned. “Oh, don’t even start. It’ll take ten minutes,”

“Fine, what now do I have to incorporate into the shows?” Hunter asked.

“New year, new show. You gotta come up with new performances with the guys and girls, it’s being highly requested to see group dancing. And that you come out more too,” Gregory informed.

“I only do a few throughout the week,” Hunter countered.

“Well, it’s being asked that you do more, including hot seats because you rarely do it. You’re Alpha Fury, you started it all, kiddo. And you’re the only one who takes everything off and sings live. What do you want me to do? You’re sought after by males and females of all sexual orientations. You’re not in a relationship, so you got no excuse why you can’t go out with the others,” Gregory stated.

Hunter rolled his eyes. “Fine…I’ll revise the routines for next year with some old and new. Is that acceptable?”

“And making yourself more available on stage. I can find someone else to run the stage stuff, or I’ll do it,” Gregory added.

“Offers the guy who can’t even use a touch screen cell phone,” Hunter sarcastically reminded.

“I could! I just prefer…Simple,” Gregory defended.

“Whatever you say, Uncle Greg…” Hunter waved it off. “But you better adjust showtimes then because I need time to find music, remix, plan a routine, and practice it with the rest,” He demanded calmly.

“Well, you’ll be overjoyed to know that we’re shutting down next week and until after the new year for renovations and upgrades. It’ll be about a month, so you’ll have plenty of time to do all that stuff,” Gregory informed.

“What upgrades we getting?” Olivia wondered curiously.

“Lighting, stage…Oh, and stripper poles too!” Gregory beamed.

“Greg, none of us have ever used those…” Devon said quickly.

“Hunter can teach you,” Gregory pointed out.

“Don’t you think I have enough to do already?” Hunter retorted, folding his arms and then noticing everyone was looking at him with surprise, except Gregory. “What?”

“You can pole dance?” Jason blinked.

“Well, yeah. I thought you guys knew that,” Hunter replied as they shook their heads.

“I didn’t know until a couple years ago,” Gregory chuckled. “I came home on one of his off nights and saw him working at it. When people were suggesting ideas that I considered, adding poles was one and then I remembered Hunter knows how,”

“Great,” Hunter rolled his eyes.

“Where is it anyway? The pole. You had it right here in the living room, it was hard to miss,” Gregory wondered. Hunter sighed as he moved to a switch on the wall near the rear patio windows and flipped the last one closest to the fireplace. A beam on the ceiling opened and slowly dropped down a long silver pole until it stopped on a slight angle and Hunter shifted one of the floorboards to reveal the bottom connection for the pole. Hunter attached it in place, and made sure it was locked before resetting the board my moving a piece to make it fit around the pole. The ceiling beam fixed itself and Hunter motioned to the pole. “Well, that’s a fancy way of concealing it…”

“Be kind of awkward to have a holiday dinner, or casual hang out with friends with a stripper pole in the main room…So I found a way to keep it hidden when not in use,” Hunter shrugged.

“And it’s sturdy?” Trayden wondered.

“Like steel,” Hunter nodded. “I had it professionally installed, so I hope you, Uncle Greg, didn’t just buy stripper dance poles and will be having casino maintenance putting them up…You fuck these up and someone is gonna end up hurt,” He warned.

“I…Haven’t bought them yet…And while we’re on the subject…Where did you get yours from?” Gregory hoped with a nervous smile as Hunter shot him a bored and unamused look.

“I’ll check my office for the invoice tomorrow,” Hunter muttered.

“Thank you, lad. Okay, now I’ll leave ya be,” Gregory ruffled his hair and headed off.

“Guess we’re gonna have a busy month,” Nicole sighed.

“Pfft…All you gotta do is copy me. I’m the one who has all the work,” Hunter retorted.

“Your uncle lives here?” Tyler wondered.

“Who was that guy?” Rylee asked.

Hunter arched a brow at them. “You don’t remember Greg?” He inquired as they shook their heads. “Seriously? You don’t remember my Godfather and unofficial uncle?” Hunter pushed. “He was my father’s best friend? Gregory Forger?” Hunter saw then still looking confused.

Gregory poked his head back in the room. “They don’t remember me as Greg, laddie. You never called me Uncle Gregory, or Greg,” Greg chuckled some. “It was Uncle Gobber back then,”

“OH!” Alyssa, Fisher, Shane, Rylee, and Tyler stated quickly. Gregory smiled and headed out again.

“Did he take you in?” Shane questioned as Hunter glanced at him. “After your parents kicked you out?”

“Was sure I said I didn’t want to talk about it,” Hunter remarked.

“Hunter, come on…I know you’re mad at your parents for what they did…But we didn’t abandon you and we were the best of friends. Hell, you’re mine and Fisher’s family…” Shane sighed.

“We’re not gonna tell anyone we ran into you,” Fisher frowned. “Not even our parents, but tell us what happened, Hunter. You went from ninth-grader to mechanic and male stripper in nine years…Fill in the blanks, please? We don’t know when we’re gonna have this free time again with all our jobs and lives,”

“Well, I’m gonna tell Addi, at least. But I’ll have her promise not to say anything,” Shane informed. “She’s our cousin and she loves you like another brother…She was miserable when we got told you got sick and then ran away…”

“Fine, but not tonight. It’s our off night and I’m not killing a pre-planned party to get all serious about seven years ago,” Hunter said. “You guys let me know your schedules, and I’ll work around them with mine,” He added. “Fair?”

“Okay,” The five agreed.

“Thank you,” Hunter stated. “Now, that’s settled…Alexa, activate house party mode,”

_“Party mode, activated,”_

With a few quick shifts in lighting and music kicking on, it was easy to see what party mode was. Pre-programmed to set music, lights, volume, and more. Trayden was blown away by it. The volume was good for dancing, but talking too. Gods, this was fun. Hunter must have enough parties to need a party mode setting. Trayden never imagined a thank you dinner would turn into a party, or his car getting fixed, and enjoying a genuinely nice kiss with said man who repaired the car and took him to dinner. Trayden could only watch with amazement of Hunter partying beside his friends. All of them had drinks in their hands and were smiling, laughing, and dancing with each other. Incredibly provocative and erotic dancing, but Trayden knew they all worked together and this was probably normal for them with no awkwardness. Trayden’s seven friends had no idea what to make of it, especially the five who knew Hunter years ago. Trayden believed they were just shocked and wanted to know the truth, but Hunter made his stance clear twice tonight that he didn’t want to talk about it.

The time flew and soon it was about 9:30 pm. Trayden didn’t really have anything alcoholic, but he knew he was safe if he did because Hunter made it obvious that all other establishments that sold drinks, if he found someone was too drunk to get home; he would take their keys and they would spend the night at his place. Trayden mainly didn’t want to get messed up because he was enjoying seeing Hunter have so much fun, but Trayden wasn’t sure how to exactly join in because he’d never been part of things like this before. At some point, Hunter had gone to change into something comfortable, but still good-looking. It looked like sweatpants, but they were actually well-fitted jeans to hug curves, but still be movable.

“Okay, I get your old friends not having any idea how to mingle in this because they’re still surprised from hours ago when they realized who you were…But what’s up with your hot guy?” Devon asked curiously while he and Hunter with their friends were standing around the living room, and moving to the music.

“He’s new to it all,” Hunter replied.

“Being bisexual?” Eli inquired.

“He’s gay, but only just accepted it within the last year. That is if I recall what he said at dinner correctly. He said situation last year settled on only being attracted to men,” Hunter replied. “I don’t think he has a problem with being gay, just not entirely sure how to handle the environment of a party. He mentioned his friends were nosey and pushy in getting him to hook up with someone or just put himself out there,”

“You’re good at getting people into things, Hunter. Why not bring him in more?” Nicole suggested.

“I don’t want to push him like the others were doing. That’s what makes anyone in this community nervous and hesitant to put themselves out more,” Hunter reminded.

“We’re not saying push him to hook up or anything, just like…See if he wants a drink, maybe dance? That would loosen him up to see how things are in a controlled setting, wouldn’t it?” Jason offered. “Or you could dance for him, like if we were putting on a show. Get his attention?”

“That might be too overwhelming,” Bryan rolled his eyes. “Why don’t you just go talk to him, get him more comfortable. I mean, even his friends aren’t saying anything to him, so he’s just sitting by himself,”

“I like that idea better,” Hunter nodded as he shifted away from his group, then grabbed two beer bottles as he approached Trayden and opened both with his belt buckle before sitting down next to him and offering the cute male one. “Parties at my house require that you have, at least, one beer, shot, and mixed drink with the host,” Hunter winked. “You don’t gotta worry here,” He added. “You’re safe with me, Tray…I promise,”

Trayden smiled softly, nodding his head once and accepting the beer offered. Hunter tilted his towards Trayden, and then Trayden copied the motion as they tapped the bottle necks and both took a sip. “This is amazing,”

“What is? The party?” Hunter questioned calmly as Trayden nodded in reply. “It’s hardly a party, just a get together with friends,” He shrugged. “Now, the parties are when I have all the staff here from Wild Fantasies, then they each invite a couple close friends, and add that to people from the neighborhood too. It’s even better when it’s warm enough that I can make it a pool party out back,” He laughed a little.

“That does sound crazy,” Trayden giggled a little. “I bet it’s wild, though. And fun,” He added.

“You know it,” Hunter replied. “Maybe you’ll come to a few? I swear I’ll keep everyone off you by saying you’re mine,” He winked as Trayden blushed. “I won’t leave your side,”

“Well, knowing that…Maybe I just might join some of them,” Trayden responded softly.

“I hope you do,” Hunter smiled. Trayden nodded to him.

“Let me know when they happen and I’ll see if I can get it off?” Trayden asked.

“You got it,” Hunter agreed. The two looked ahead at the rest having fun in the middle of the living room.


	6. Chapter 6

_=Normal POV=  
(Sunday, 12/8/2022; 10:00 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Hunter’s House)_

It hadn’t been long since Hunter came to sit with Trayden on the couch, in a hope to get the man to loosen up and join in the rest of the party. Hunter suspected, and had been proven correct, that Trayden hadn’t been to a gathering like this before and was taking it all in. On Bryan’s idea, Hunter decided to go sit with Trayden and just talk with him, maybe answer questions, make Trayden feel more welcome among them. Hunter did invite Trayden to come over, see him at work, and even attend other parties on the promise he’d be left alone from anyone who might try to make a play at him. Hunter knew Trayden wasn’t new to being gay, but putting himself out there and it was easy to get overwhelmed if the people around you were laying it on heavy. Even Hunter would admit that perhaps he was a bit too forward with Trayden, but what could Hunter say? He was extremely gay and being outgoing was basically his job as a male stripper given he took his clothes off for people, along with dancing and singing.

Regardless, Hunter was heeding the words of his friends in mind that perhaps he could help Trayden out of his shell by bringing the cute man in slowly to the world of being openly gay. There were many who knew they were gay, but weren’t open about it in fear of rejection and judgement.

“So, having fun?” Hunter inquired.

“Still don’t know what to make of it. I get music, friends, dancing, and all that…But I’ve never been part of it,” Trayden admitted.

“When you’re one of my friends, this is a new normal,” Hunter reassured.

“I suppose I’ll get used to it eventually then,” Trayden giggled. “I’m still working at how awesome you sing and dance,” He blushed.

“I take it you enjoyed the show?” Hunter asked with a smile.

“The show was amazing,” Trayden nodded. “So, you do all the music mixes, moves, and what not?” He wondered.

“Well, group dances, and certain moves are more of group decision if that makes sense. Everyone puts something in and we work it into a routine everyone can follow along with music. Some things we do the same in sync and others everyone has a different piece to do, but everything still flow,” Hunter explained. “I do manage music and lights, but most of it is programmed with the song chosen. A lot of times, I’m watching from the side to make sure nothing happens. Props can break, clothes tear…You know,” He added.

“Sounds like a headache,” Trayden laughed a bit.

“Only sometimes, like when my uncle and boss need me to shake things up with new material. Which, I get, but it’s a lot of work,” Hunter stated. “For one person,” He mentioned.

“You don’t have any help with it?” Trayden frowned some.

“No one else knows how to run the programs, make the remix’s, and stuff. Like how lights respond to base drops and what not. The others work there as dancers. Well…Chelsea is a server, but Nikki and Liv strip. Oliver serves, but Bryan, Jason, Eli, Thaxter, and Devon strip. Well, me too, but I don’t go out and perform as often as everyone would preferably like me to as I have other things to keep an eye on,” Hunter informed.

“But now, it’s being requested you go out more?” Trayden wondered, looking at him.

Hunter nodded. “Yeah…Along with hot seats and solo dances,”

“I was meaning to ask about that,” Rylee piped in. “Sorry, couldn’t help but overhear since you’re close to us and all…What are _hot seats_?”

“That’s where we go around the room and get up closer with the dancing to customers,” Thaxter said.

“Lap dances, making out…Customers can feel our bodies if they want, as long as it’s not iron grip or being smacked,” Nicole interjected.

“And no physical grabbing of the private parts. No grabbing, stroking, rubbing…Nothing. If we grind against you, that’s fine, but not them holding us,” Bryan mentioned.

“And they can’t take our clothes off unless we let them. Obviously, never past the underwear,” Devon nodded. “Girls can take their bras off, as long as they have something covering the nipples. And the males can go as far as a cock sleeve type of covering. Which is basically a thong, but only covers dick and balls,” He added.

“And nothing sexual in the open,” Hunter remarked.

“Do you guys/girls have private showings like other clubs do?” Hailey questioned.

“Yes. You can reserve ahead of time, or ask the night you come and we’ll work something in for the dancer requested to handle said showing. We don’t do house calls anymore, too many problems with dancers being there alone and ladies, or men getting too rowdy resulting in cuts, bruising, and too much grabbing,” Jason replied.

“So now it’s just only at the business, with a guard present to watch over things. This keeps things controlled, and if it does get out of hand, a dancer isn’t left to fend for themselves. The guard will keep everyone back for the dancer to leave, and then next steps take place depending on what is decided regarding the incident. We’ve never had to do it, but it can go as far as having the assaulting figures arrested if the dancer presses charges. It’s a measure in place for the safety of the entertainment,” Eli explained.

“These showings are just showings, right? Still no full nudity?” Rylee inquired.

“Yep, just private dances. Usually birthdays, bachelor and bachelorette parties. Dance for everyone, make the person of honor the center of attention, you know,” Hunter shrugged. “Same rules, private areas stay covered. We’re not a club like some of the others where you can pay to sleep with one of the dancers. We’re entertainers, not prostitutes,” He reminded.

“We do have random hook ups with each other, now and then. Not all the time, but drink too much and it happens with our backgrounds as male and female entertainment. We’ve all seen one another, we know we’re clean and protected, and we’re not strangers,” Olivia giggled.

“To correct that statement, we sleep within our sexual orientation…” Hunter rolled his eyes. “I don’t sleep with women,” He reminded.

“Okay, yes…Within orientation,” Olivia muttered.

“But back to where it started…Hot seats are just the dancers going around to get closer with customers in public setting. It’s more music and dancing, just not on stage with routine. It’s strictly what the dancer feels like doing and switching around so every table, at least, gets something,” Hunter stated.

“And now you get to join us!” Devon patted Hunter’s back.

“Only because he’s being requested more and we gotta give the people what they want or we don’t have business,” Nicole stated.

“What happens if one of you gets in a relationship?” Hailey asked.

“That’s the only out of hot seats, being in a relationship. Greg and all of us understand that when you date, unless it’s an open relationship, you’re committed to the person you’re with. So while the dancing on stage is fine, hot seats or even showings, are not because that’s not hands off. On stage, the customers can’t touch dancers. So if any of us are dating, we don’t have to take part in private shows or going around to give lap dances and let ourselves get felt up by strangers,” Bryan remarked.

“I mean, unless your lover is into that kind of thing,” Eli chuckled.

“I know it’s out of a movie, Magic Mike being the example, but do you ever bring people up on stage for those lap dance things?” Trayden questioned.

“No, but may be something to consider for newer additions to shows,” Hunter replied. “Why, you wanna be my volunteer because I have no objections,” He grinned as Trayden blushed.

“Odin above, Hunter…Stop trying to seduce Tray…” Alyssa rolled her eyes.

“It wasn’t seduction, it was suggestive. If I wanted to seduce him, I’d get more hands on and clothes off,” Hunter laughed a little. “I merely replied to his question and followed it up with one of my own as to why he was asking if we did that,”

“I’d die of embarrassment to have all eyes on me while getting a lap dance,” Fisher admitted.

“They don’t look at the person it’s happening to, just what the dancer is doing to you and wishing it was them,” Ethan informed.

“That’s right. How’d you know that?” Thaxter wondered.

“An ex I had worked as a male stripper, on hire or taking open slots in a club, though. He told me that majority showed customers are watching the dancer not the person who is being danced on,” Ethan explained. “He tried to get me to work with him, but back then I was about as thin as Tyler and Rylee and the company he worked for that booked his gigs told me I’d have to bulk up. Started going to my ex’s gym with him, but we ended up getting into a huge fight and broke up. I kept at the working out, just never bothered with the idea of being a stripper since I wasn’t with him anymore,” He continued.

“Did you want to be one?” Oliver blinked.

“Well, the idea was enticing. But I didn’t want to be doing solo stuff like he did, and given the descriptions of how things can get at private residence showings…I backed off the consideration of going through with it,” Ethan shrugged.

“There’s plenty of different kinds of stripping you could do. It doesn’t have to be private loan type,” Devon mentioned. “You could do what we do, in a club. Group and solo, all for a crowd,”

“And you never gotta worry about coming up with your own stuff except for lap dances and all that takes is shaking your ass, grinding, and moving like you’re riding someone in sex,” Hunter added.

“Yeah, well…I tried in the past and it’s hard to get into places like that if you don’t have what they’re looking for. Also, most of them are what you described as prostitution joints,” Ethan huffed.

“That’s because they’re not looking for dancers,” Hunter informed calmly. “They’re looking for an advertisement to sell their customers who might want the full product. Short summary, they’re looking for you to be available to have sex with paying customers. Like prostitution without having a sugar-daddy or being a sex slave. But you’re basically having sex your whole shift with breaks to recover in between. At least for the males, I know girls can have multiple orgasms. It’s just a job that you can quit when you want to,” He enlightened. “Sadly, there are a lot of those here in the city, even some of the small towns,”

“You should try it again, babe,” Rylee smiled at Ethan.

“What? Being a stripper?” Ethan asked as Rylee nodded with a grin. “But…I’m with you,”

“I don’t care you showing off to others, as long as I’m the only one you sleep with,” Rylee chuckled and Ethan rolled his eyes.

“Babe, I’m twenty-seven…” Ethan protested.

“Age isn’t really a factor,” Hunter shrugged. “I’m about to be twenty-four,”

“Turning twenty-six myself at the end of April,” Bryan stated.

“Twenty-seven in March,” Devon nodded.

“Just turned twenty-four in October,” Thaxter smiled.

“Turning twenty-six in May,” Jason beamed.

“Twenty-six in July,” Eli said.

“Twenty-four in February,” Olivia informed. “Oliver too, since we’re twins,”

“Twenty-four in March,” Nicole smiled.

“Twenty-three this past August,” Chelsea grinned.

“Age only matters when you can’t maintain your body anymore. Wrinkles, getting winded during routines, body issues where you can’t move like you used to,” Hunter mentioned. “I know strippers in their late forties and look like they’re still in their twenties. Some of the others you didn’t see last night are actually in their thirties. You could still be a stripper, if you want to. Just mind the places you apply for,” He added.

“You said you needed a new job…” Rylee tempted.

“Hey, Hunter…Weren’t we looking for another male dancer, since some of ours are leaving…Due to settling down and other reasons?” Devon hinted quietly, nudging his friend in the arm.

“That we are…” Hunter replied, getting the hint clearly. “Say, Ethan, was it?” He began as Ethan looked at him, nodding. “Can you dance? On your own and follow routines with a group?”

“I’ve…Never really done it before, but I could learn if shown…” Ethan responded.

“You cool with taking your clothes off for men and women?” Hunter wondered. “Any stage fright?”

“Maybe not full down like you do, but yeah, I’d be okay with it,” Ethan nodded. “And no, I don’t,”

“Why’s he asking him all those questions?” Shane looked at Devon.

“We need a new male dancer to even out the males for the new year, and Hunter does all the hiring for the show. Ethan passes his inspection and he could work with us,” Devon informed.

Hunter got to his feet and walked away a few steps before turning to face Ethan. “Come on,” He invited. Ethan blinked and followed Hunter off to another room down the hall. The two returned about five minutes later as Hunter sort of walked around him, and stopped on the side. “You got a good body for it. Built to your figure without being under or over. Abs, at least six, and tan. Defined muscles where they need to be, great ass, and hips,” Hunter stated. “Are you attached to your body hair?” Ethan shook his head. “Not required, but preferred, to not have any except what’s on your head and face, as long as it’s maintained,” Hunter informed.

“Trim or shave it short first, then wax. Believe me, you don’t want to wax first,” Thaxter offered.

“And if you’re no opposed to being completely exposed with ass, and legs spread or dick out to the boss over here,” Devon motioned to Hunter. “He could do the wax for you. He’s got great hands, and that’s coming from a straight guy,” He grinned.

Hunter rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Moving on…You pass on my body checklist, but obviously, it’s not all looks. It’s moves too, so let’s see what you can do with an easy song that gets you moving the way you need to,” Hunter smiled. “Alexa, play Party In The USA,”

_“Playing Miley Cyrus’s Party In The USA,”_

The music changed as Hunter went to lean against the pole and watch. “Boys, girls…” He snapped his fingers as the dancers from Wild Fantasies shifted to stand with Ethan. “This would be a group song we do, so just go with it how it appears in the music video,” Hunter mentioned. “Stripping not necessary, to the rest of you. I just want to see moves on cues to do so,” He stated.

“Got it,” The dancers replied with a nod.

As the song went on, Hunter watched closely, moving to differently places to see different angles of dancing. Hunter saw that Ethan moved fabulously with his upper half, even bending his legs or shifting his feet. However, while trying to move his hips, it looked off because he was trying to move his whole body when the moves only called for certain parts to do it. Towards the end, Hunter walked up next to Ethan. “Alexa, pause,” The music paused as it was quiet. “Good dancer, need to work on hip movement. You’re trying to move your whole body when the move doesn’t need everything. Ever heard the terms _shake your money-maker_?”

“Refers to moving your ass,” Ethan nodded.

“Which means it’s all lower body movement, not all body,” Hunter informed. “Don’t move like this,” Hunter showed him what he was doing. “When the song chorus hits _so I put my hands up, their playing my song. The butterflies fly away. Nodding my head like yeah,”_ Hunter moved his head. _“Moving my hips like yeah,”_ He kept his upper half still, letting his legs and hips do the work to make the motion. “When you get used to the feeling it gives you, there won’t be an issue with your body moving on instinct when you see how routines are with other songs,” Hunter explained. “Some songs, like this one, have cues when you move. But then there are some we do, when you have to know which cue is to what move because we practice it as routine, make up our own dance to the song,”

“I think I get how to move, but not how it’s supposed to feel…” Ethan admitted.

“Should we get the suit?” Bryan asked.

“That’s a good idea. Do it,” Hunter agreed.

“Suit?” Ethan blinked.

“It’s a series of straps and restraints that two people wear,” Nicole informed as Thaxter returned with it and got help from Bryan in attaching it to Ethan and Hunter, with Hunter in front of Ethan and them basically strapped together.

“Hunter calls it the marionette suit,” Jason chuckled.

“And all it means is with it on…If I move, you move the same way. Don’t lock your body, stay loose, and let me lead,” Hunter remarked. “We’re just about similar height, so it’ll be fairly easy for you to moved the way I do. Alexa, resume,” The song picked back up where it was on the second to last chorus. It was interesting to see how this suit worked, but those unfamiliar with it understood the idea. Hunter danced lead while the suit allowed his movements to copied by Ethan so he could feel the movements. Trayden loved it, and before the end of the last part, the dancing stopped. “Pause,” The suit was removed from them both as Hunter stood next to Ethan instead. “Resume,” Hunter said as Ethan got the picture and both of them finished off the song in sync and Ethan moved his body the way he learned how to. The song ended as normal playlist picked up.

“Okay…One, that suit is weird and I find myself asking how often you have to use it,” Ethan blinked.

“We all had to suffer the suit to learn some moves that mister incredible flexibility has over here,” Devon mumbled, referring to Hunter who smirked.

“Yeah, and then some of you, not mentioning names, purposely forced me to use it because you enjoyed my ass shaking against your cocks,” Hunter folded his arms as Eli and Jason giggled flirtatiously.

“And two…How’d I do?” Ethan wondered.

“You free Monday night around 4 pm?” Hunter inquired. Ethan nodded. “Bring comfortable pants you can move in, and don’t weak sneakers. Preferably flats, or dress shoes and they have to be black with no ties, so slip on, with socks. Ankle high,” He instructed. “Also, bring license or ID and social security card. Come by the club Monday, tell the bouncers you’re a new dancer hired by Hunter. Welcome to being a male stripper at Wild Fantasies,” Hunter grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

_=Trayden’s POV=  
(Sunday, 12/8/2022; 10:30 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Hunter’s House)_

It was getting later, I should go home for a shower and relax until I fall asleep. Unfortunately, I didn’t want to leave Hunter’s house because this time at his house has been amazing. I know all I’m doing is mainly sitting on the couch next to Hunter while everyone talks to each other, but still. I’m having fun, and what was I worried about with work tomorrow? I could go to bed at 7 am and get up at 2 pm to eat, shower, and head to work for 4 pm until 9 pm. It was only five hours because my boss swore he’d lighten up a bit on my shift loads. I think the shocking event of tonight, so far, was Hunter hiring Ethan as a male stripper to Wild Fantasies. The other dancers were talking to Ethan now, giving advice and explaining how some things works at Hunter’s request. The other six friends, Alyssa, Shane, Fisher, Hailey, Tyler, and Rylee have left due to having to be up earlier in the morning for their work shifts tomorrow. Ethan was staying, and I said I’d take him home when I left, I knew he didn’t live too far from me and it would be on the way. Ethan had tomorrow off, so he didn’t mind being up later.

Hunter and I were just sitting beside one another on the smaller couch that could fit three or four people depending on their body size, but for me and Hunter, it was perfect. The music was lowered a bit too, so it was perfect to talk to one another while the others talked or danced. I was really enjoying my time with him and the other too, but definitely with Hunter because he was so easy going and incredibly easy to talk to about any subject. I wondered if Hunter could help me be more comfortable with being gay? Not in the sense that he’s my gay sex teacher and relationship counselor, but a guide, as a fellow full gay. Ethan was only bisexual, and it seemed like only one of Hunter’s friends, Jason, was gay. The rest were straight, but Eli was bisexual.

I was also kind of hoping that we could be alone, like it had been when we were at the Arc Burger. That was nice, but I’d only just met Hunter too, so it’d be selfish of me to ask if we could go off to talk while he’s hosting a get together with friends. I’d have to go home soon, I feel like Hunter is holding back on his party because I’m new to everything, and then there was the awkward situation with him meeting my friends, who are actually his old friends from school. I was still beside myself about learning Hunter’s parents kicked him out at fifteen when they learned Hunter was gay. I knew it happened, which is why I was terrified to tell my parents about just being bisexual and still haven’t mentioned that I’ve gone completely gay because I feel nothing for women. I felt like Hunter and I could get into some deep talks on certain things.

“Would you like another drink?” Hunter inquired as I glanced down at my cup, finding it empty.

“Maybe not alcohol, though. I still have to drive home, and Ethan too,” I informed softly.

“Sure, no problem. Come on, we’ll see what I got in my fridge,” Hunter smiled as he got up and I nodded, following him over into the kitchen. Reaching the refrigerator, Hunter opened it up to peer around. “I got water bottles, juice, and soda,” He stated.

“Oh, water, please?” I asked. I had one shot with Hunter, two beers, and one mixed drink. I should sober up a bit and then leave around 11:30 pm, I’m sure that was enough time to not be intoxicated and unable to drive. I was sure I could drive now, but I didn’t want to take the risk while my father was the mayor. That wouldn’t look good at all for me, or him. Hunter pulled out a plastic bottle and handed it to me. “Thank you,”

“You’re welcome,” Hunter said as we just stood there a few moments, then I opened the water and took a few sips before capping it once more. Hunter moved over to the dining room table, just across the kitchen, and motioned for me to come too, so I did. We both ended up sitting down and looking into the living room while the rest were still having fun. “Sorry, if it’s overwhelming,” He stated.

“Oh, no. Not at all,” I replied quickly. “It’s pretty tame, but you did mention that this is nothing compared to your other ones,”

“Yeah, that’s true, but even those don’t get too crazy. Louder music, outside, pool, grilling foods, more people…But it’s still a lot of this,” Hunter motioned to his friends standing around with drinks. Some were just talking, but others were laughing and dancing a bit while holding a simple conversation. “I meant what I said before, I do hope you’ll come to some,” He added.

“I’m sure with warning, I can get the days off. Maybe call out on some,” I smiled at him.

“Well, don’t go getting yourself in trouble just for me,” Hunter said calmly.

“I won’t. My boss loves me too much,” I laughed some.

“I feel like I’ve neglected you this evening. I invited you over and we keep getting pulled apart,” Hunter confessed gently.

“Originally, it was come over for a couple drinks, and talk while you fix my car,” I reminded. “And then my nosey friends showed up to make sure you weren’t some murderer or rapist,” I groaned a little, still unable to believe how my seven friends came at me and the assumptions they threw out.

“If it makes you feel any better, they’ve always been that way,” Hunter shrugged. “Nosey,” He added for clarifying what he meant. “I find it hilarious that we have mutual friends,” He chuckled.

“I found it funny too,” I nodded. “So, they mentioned you all being best friends, until you disappeared?”

Hunter nodded softly and I hoped I hadn’t upset him. I know he told the other five twice this evening he didn’t want to talk about it. “Yeah, we grew up together, met in daycare technically, but official meeting was in Pre-School. I started late due to being sick, and our parents all got to talking at drop off, and that’s how we all got reintroduced and basically ended up in all the classes over the years until I got kicked out and disowned. That was on my birthday, so the last time I saw them was that March when I turned fifteen,” Hunter explained. “I’m actually mad as hell my parents went and said I was sick, then I ran away…Made them think I abandoned them all these years,”

“Probably to make it seem like you’re the one who left, and not them kicking you out where everyone would give them hell for doing such a thing,” I said softly. “I know it was my biggest fear when I told my family I was bisexual. Still my worry they’ll hate me if I tell them I’m gay,”

“It might take them by surprise, but they won’t hate you,” Hunter informed. “If they accept and love you as bisexual, then they know you like males. Changing to only being attracted to males just removes the _bi_ part of being bisexual. And it happens more often than you think to go through the motions before settling on what you actually are. That’s why I said over dinner that a lot of people struggle with their sexuality. But some also just know what they are from a young age,” He mentioned.

“So you don’t think they’ll get mad if I tell them that I only like males, instead of both?” I asked.

Hunter shook his head, with a smile. “No. The only let downs I’ve encountered with others in this situation is that while there’s shock of learning your child is into both genders, there’s always that itty-bitty hope of them settling down and having kids one day. In the sense of yeah, my child is attracted to both, both still got someone of the opposite gender to be with. But as much as there’s chance for such hope, there’s also the other half where the opposite gender attraction fades away leaving you lesbian, or gay. However, I wouldn’t worry, Tray. Your parents knew previously you were into both, so it won’t be too much of a surprise if you tell them you learned that you aren’t attracted to women,” He said.

“I guess that’s some comfort,” I smiled a bit. “Next time I get to sit down with them all, I’ll say something,”

Hunter nodded, smiling. “So, how did you meet the others?”

“Senior year,” I replied. “You remember I mentioned living in Eyja Nott, so over the summer before my final year, we moved to Berk, because my grandmother had a series of medical issues and needed a caretaker. My mom didn’t trust a homecare worker, nor a nursing home since there was a lot of paperwork, legal affairs and what not to get in order,” I continued as Hunter nodded, showing he was listening and intrigued. “When I learned my mom was going to Berk, I asked if I could go too because I was having a lot of issues with people at Nott Academy and it became that I’d attend school there, using my grandmother’s address. It worked out that my mom had to be there most of my senior year, and times she couldn’t, I was. The neighbor was around if mom had work and I was at school, and the most nights, I was home. Good team effort,” I shrugged.

“Sounds like it was. Was your dad already mayor?” Hunter inquired.

“Yeah, he’s been mayor for a while. First, it was on Eyja Nott, then I think when I was about sixteen, he became mayor of Barbarchi,” I nodded. “I met the others in senior year, that September. I started a few days late because there was a mix up with the bus company not registering my grandmother’s address. Fisher was the one the school assigned to be my guide as it was my first time there, and through him I met Alyssa, the twins, and Shane. Addilyn too,” I added. “We had an issue on Eyja Nott with our house, and went to stay with my grandmother full-time. And then as time passed, we got an apartment in Berk. Already told you about needing to be close to work, so I moved here to the city. My family just bought another house probably when I was twenty-one and now we’re all here in the city,” I explained.

“That’s cool,” Hunter smiled at me. “So you and the others hit it off well? Not like it’s hard too, though. We clicked good, everyone used to call us the outcasts because they didn’t understand how such a group could even get along,” He laughed a little. “The simple fact is that we were all easy going and just molded well,” He shrugged.

“Yeah, I think we were all friends by the end of my first day there. Fisher introduced me to them at lunch, then I think I met Addilyn at her birthday party because Shane told me to come and we’d be able to hang outside of school,” I replied. “After high school, we mostly all lived in Berk. As I said, I moved out at twenty…But the others had gone in sections, eventually getting their own apartments too because the easiest places to find work is here in the city. We’re all pretty close to one another, within fifteen minutes, if I had to put a number on it,”

“I guess I’m gonna have to get in contact with Alyssa, Shane, Tyler, Rylee, and Fisher to tell them that story they want,” Hunter sighed gently.

“I could give you their numbers?” I offered. “Seems like they don’t want to lose you again,”

“I didn’t want to lose them to begin with, the six of us were damn near inseparable and always stuck together because we didn’t have other friends. It was just us,” Hunter revealed. “When my parents kicked me out, they gave me ten minutes to pack a spare suitcase with clothes, and then I used my backpack for other thing I didn’t want to leave behind. I was told to surrender my phone, so I made one call to Greg while packing. He hadn’t answered at first, but I left him a message where I’d be. Then I left the house and haven’t been back since,” He said.

“And then no way to contact them over the years?” I asked softly.

Hunter shook his head. “It was a mix of trying to get myself together and figuring out what I was going to do. I mean, I was fifteen,” Hunter said.

“Understandable,” I nodded, feeling bad for what Hunter had to go through. “You don’t have to tell me, I know you said a few times you didn’t want to get into it tonight,”

“It wasn’t so much not getting into it as I didn’t want to be hounded by them. To be honest, I expected the shock when I realized who they were in the light. Nine years haven’t changed them much except height, hair style and what not…But I didn’t know who Hailey and Ethan were, at the time. And I still don’t really know them that well, but if they’re friends with the others, I’m not going to exclude them. Same as you,” Hunter smiled at me and I felt my heart beat a little faster. “I won’t go through it all tonight, it’s late. But when I tell the others, you’re welcome to come,” He added.

“You don’t have to include me,” I glanced down a bit, feeling bashful. “I’m just the guy who found and returned your wallet,”

“Well, maybe that’s how it started, but it caused us to meet and I think you’re adorable,” Hunter winked as I know I started to blush. “And I’d like to be friends if that’s alright with you?”

I wasn’t all that surprised when he asked if we could be friends. It had been implied several times that he wanted to hang out with me again, but I guess it was nice to hear the offer for friendship straightforwardly. “Perfectly okay with me, Hunter,” I told him.

“Great, and I did give you my number earlier, right?” Hunter wondered as I held up my hand to show it was still there.

“You did,” I smiled. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket, then put in the number and added it as a new contact, labeling it as _Hunter’s Cell_. “Knowing me, if I don’t add it in my phone now, I’ll get home to shower and it’ll be gone,” I laughed at myself and Hunter chuckled a bit. I pulled up my texts and started a new one to Hunter, sending it off so he’d have my number. “And now, you should have mine,”

Hunter pulled his phone and saw the saw new text message on the screen from a _298-029-1996_. “Well, that should be easy enough to remember without adding a new contact. It’s actually just a few numbers in different places from mine,” Hunter began tapping his screen to add my number in his device. I noticed we both had iPhones, so that would be cool. “Mine is as you saw, 298-022-9096,” He added.

“That is interesting,” I realized how similar our numbers actually were. I felt my phone vibrate and looked at it to see Hunter replied to the text.

**_Hunter’s Cell, 10:45 pm  
_ ** _Hey handsome ;)_

I blushed a little. I had only sent him a _hi, it’s me_. But, at least, we had each other’s numbers now and would be able to talk whenever. “Can’t help it, you are extremely good looking,” Hunter admitted.

“You are too,” I replied shyly.

“So, I know your dad is mayor and your mom is his secretary. What about your siblings, what do they all do? I know you mentioned having a lot,” Hunter wondered.

“I have several brothers and a sister, all younger. After me, there’s…Dexter, Cole, Erik, and Ava,” I revealed. “Dex is nineteen, the twins, Erik and Ava, are seventeen, and then Cole is fourteen,” I went on. “Dex works, the other three are still in school,”

“Must be nice to have a big family,” Hunter smiled.

“You don’t have siblings?” I wondered.

Hunter shook his head. “Nope, just me. I guess mom and dad had a lot of trouble conceiving, or holding a pregnancy past a certain point. I was the one who made it, but born early, lived in the hospital for months to be strong enough to be off all the equipment. Once they had me, I think they just left trying again alone for fear of more of the same,” He replied.

“Guess they had you young then,” I pointed out.

“Dad was twenty-five, and mom about twenty when I was born. They are five years apart, met at one of my aunts, who mom went to school with one of my aunts and met dad while she was seventeen at the aunt's party that dad had to supervise. I believe my parents married once mom was eighteen and started trying right away, ended up with me a year later before she turned twenty,” Hunter informed. “I’ve got cousins, obviously, aunts, uncles…But no siblings. I was close to Addilyn, Shane shared his older brother position with me, so Addi has always seen me as her brother,”

“That’s nice, though. Family doesn’t always have to be blood,” I mentioned.

Hunter nodded. “Believe me, I know that…” He said calmly. “So, I know we’re the same age from our chat at the restaurant…When is your birthday?”

“February 29th, 1996,” I responded as Hunter stared at me, blinking a few times and I wondered briefly why he’d give me such a look of disbelief.

“Seriously?” Hunter asked.

“Mmhm. February 29th, 1996, Nott Eyja Memorial Hospital at 5:35 am,” I informed calmly.

Suddenly, Hunter grinned, sitting back some to sip from his cup. “Oh. Oh, this could be interesting indeed,” He finally said as I arched a brow in confusion. “We’re birthday buddies,” He stated as my eyes widened. “My birthday is also February 29th, 1996. Born in Berkian General Hospital at 5:35 am,” He chuckled.

“Wow, that is insane and awesome. I’ve never met anyone with the same birthday as me, let alone born at the same time!” I exclaimed.

“Right?” Hunter smiled. “I think you and I are going to end up great friends, Tray,”

“I think you’re right about that, Hunter,” I replied. Yes, I definitely felt more comfortable around Hunter, and knew we would be good friends as more time passed that we got to, hopefully, hang out and talk about our lives. I am beyond happy that I took Hunter’s offer to come over tonight, and stayed after he had generously fixed my car for no payment at all. Well, I did kiss him on his offer to do so if I honestly wanted to give him something as payment for his mechanic services. Regardless, tonight has been amazing and I’m overjoyed that it wasn’t going to be the only time Hunter and I got to spend together.


	8. Chapter 8

_=Normal POV=  
(Thursday, 12/19/2019; 12:30 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Trayden’s Apartment)_

Eleven days had passed since Hunter and Trayden had dinner together at Arc Burger, then surprisingly kept the evening going when Hunter offered to help Trayden with his car issues. More of a shock was Trayden learning five of his friends knew Hunter from seven years ago, and were best friends with him since the time of Pre-School. Overall, it was a good night for everyone. Trayden’s friends still wanted the story from Hunter, but the issue was conflicting work schedules. Alyssa, Fisher, Shane, Rylee and Tyler usually got done with their days around 5 pm, while Hunter was already at work for 3:00 pm to prepare for the night. Trayden and Hunter texted often when they were available too. It was usually just the topics of basic conversation and checking in on how their days were going. Ethan had started at Wild Fantasies on Monday the 9th, it was just a general orientation-type of start, though. Filling out paperwork, submitting legal forms of ID, then being taken on a tour, getting told rules, expectations, and how things worked.

Ethan seemed to love the work a lot, so it was safe to say that he’d be keeping this job and have it down in no time. Ethan had joined the crew at a good time, as they were about to shut down for a month after the new year for those renovations and a lot of the dancers would be working exclusively at Hunter’s house to make new routines, so Ethan really only had to learn some of the old ones for the sake of it being a random time that they did it to give the customers some nostalgia. And Hunter got the joyous pleasure of teaching some of the performers how to pole dance in that time off too. All in all, everyone was doing well in their lives.

Today, Trayden work, but was still sleeping off the night before when he didn’t even clock out until 4:30 am. By the time Trayden got to his apartment; he kicked off his shoes at the door, removed his phone, keys, and wallet from the pockets, used the bathroom, then instantly crashed on the couch without ever making something to eat, showering, or changing clothes. Trayden had been exhausted, and was only just now starting to wake up to his phone vibrating on the table near the couch. “Ugh…” Trayden groaned, cracking an eye open to reach for the device that had not stopped going off in the last ten minutes. It was Trayden’s guess that he had been sleeping so long and his friends were worried why they hadn’t heard from him yet.

Getting the phone into his hand, Trayden managed to get the other eye open to see everything on his phone. Exactly as he suspected, missed calls, texts, and a couple voicemails. Sighing Trayden noticed it was nearly 1 pm, and if he wasn’t mistaken, he had work at 4 pm. This left him little time to actually wake up, shower, and eat something before he had to leave at 3:45 pm to get to work. Forcing his body to move, Trayden set the phone to charge while he got up and went to the restroom. After exiting that space, Trayden grabbed himself a cup of coffee and breakfast bar before returning to the couch. It would be enough until Trayden actually made himself breakfast, or in this case, lunch. Trayden sat down and took a few sips from his mug, then opened the wrapper to the granola bar to take a bite while beginning to go through his missed notifications.

Trayden took all of ten minutes to understand that his friend were just making sure he was okay. Trayden got some messages from his parents too, just checking in and reminding him about the holiday plans. However, Trayden was about to set the phone down after replying to everyone, another message came through and Trayden was pleasantly surprised to find that it was from Hunter. Opening the text, Trayden began to read.

**_Hunter’s Cell, 12:45 pm  
_ ** _Hey! I Realized that we haven’t been able to talk much because of work, curse adulting! But I wanted to check in, see how you’re doing…And inquire if and when I can see you? Not that texting isn’t great, but I’m more of a…Face to face communicator. Hope you’re having a good day!_

Trayden smiled softly, and blushed. Hunter really was a sweetheart in Trayden’s eyes, and Trayden absolutely wanted to see him again. Trayden wasn’t sure what they’d be doing, but Hunter didn’t specify an activity, just inquiring when he could see him. Well, Hunter had said _if_ and when, so Trayden interpreted that Hunter was asking if Trayden wanted to see him, and if so, when. Trayden had no problem seeing Hunter again, so there was never a need to ask if and Trayden would tell Hunter that. Trayden tapped the reply box and started typing.

_> Curse adulting indeed lol. Work has been crazy busy. I’m ready for a vacation, but other than that, doing good. As for your inquiry, you don’t have to ask if you can see me :) I happily accept hanging out with you when our schedules allow it. Working tonight at 4, then tomorrow and the weekend 5 pm to…Let’s just put it anywhere between 12 am and 2 am with how things have been lately. No idea for next week, schedules come out on Sunday, but again, with how things have been, it’s not set in stone lol._

Trayden left the phone to charge, but not before turning the ringer on, and got started on fixing himself something for lunch. Trayden whipped up two grilled cheese sandwiches and a side of chips before sitting back down to eat. After a few bites, his text alert sounded and Trayden peered to the table to see a reply from Hunter.

**_Hunter’s Cell, 1:05 pm  
_ ** _Well, if I don’t have to ask…Next time, I’ll just demand to see you when our schedules allow it. ^.-_

Trayden had to laugh a little and started his reply.

_> Totally fine with that. Took my teachers forever to figure out that I responded better to being told rather than asked. Lmao._

**_Hunter’s Cell, 1:08 pm  
_ ** _That is the best thing I’ve heard all day. Everyone here looking at me like I’m crazy because it was utter silence until I laughed at what you said. And now I’m being teased for apparently only perking up in mood when I get to talk to you. Ha-ha. Oh well, whatever. I’m not ashamed to admit I get all excited when I hear from you._

Toothless definitely blushed after reading the message, and as he was about to reply, he saw the chat bubble with three dots pop up. Trayden decided to wait a few moments and see what else Hunter might say.

**_Hunter’s Cell, 1:09 pm  
_ ** _Guess seeing you this week is out lol. I’m only working until 7 tonight, then 3 pm to lets say 1 am, Friday and Saturday. Sunday off. I basically set my own hours._

Trayden did want to see him, and then it dawned on him that he was only working until 8 pm and Hunter was off at 7 pm. Maybe they could hang out after 8 pm, if Hunter didn’t mind. Trayden tapped the box and started thumbing his response while also eating the rest of his first grilled cheese, then taking a drink from his water bottle.

_> Lucky you. I wish my schedule would go back predictable. -.- My boss better figure something out, these shifts are starting to get to be too much. What do you plan on doing with your night after work?_

Trayden hesitated pressing send, but eventually did after debating that his question didn’t sound too pushy. The reply was almost instant as Trayden checked the message.

**_Hunter’s Cell, 1:11 pm  
_ ** _Probably shower, eat dinner, work on work stuff. Just finding music, possibly making a few routine mixes for the new year. How about you?_

_> Same as you. Shower and eat something…Or would you maybe want to hang out tonight?_

**_Hunter’s Cell, 1:12 pm  
_ ** _Didn’t you say you had work the rest of this week? O.o’ Not that I’m not opposed to the idea, but it’d be rather late and not much is open after midnight except clubs and bars._

Trayden blinked a bit at the response. _I didn’t tell him I was off at 8 pm? Oi vey, get it together, Tray…_ He sighed at his mistake of not mentioning why he suggested hanging tonight, then started tapping the screen.

_> I see now that when I mentioned working tonight at 4 pm, I never said that I was off at 8. That’s why I wondered if you still wanted to hang and see me. I’m not working late tonight, but if it’s too late for you, we can always try next week?_

**_Hunter’s Cell, 1:13 pm  
_ ** _8 pm is not late! Gods, not at all. I’m down to chill with you when you get off work, absolutely! ^_^ If you want, we can order something for dinner and eat here around 8:30ish. You could even just come right to my house after work, shower here? I don’t mind, promise not to sneak peeks at your cute butt :p Sorry if I’m overzealous, but I got really excited when you suggested hanging out tonight because you’re off work early._

Trayden’s cheeks heated up with an intense red color at Hunter throwing into his answer to hanging out with showering at his house and promising not to peer at his _cute ass_. Trayden didn’t see how it would hurt to go right from work to Hunter’s, be able to have dinner with him again and hang out, just them. Trayden decided that he would do it.

_> I don’t mind your excitement. It’s kind’a nice to know someone other than my parents and siblings get excited to be able to see me lol! For the rest, okay. I’ll bring a change of clothes and leave them in my car. And if we’re ordering food in, I insist you, at least, let me pay you back half of whatever the total ends up being…Deal?_

**_Hunter’s Cell, 1:16 pm  
_ ** _Listen, hotshot…I get excited just waking up in the morning knowing the cute guy I’m currently talking to is in my life as my friend, and that our meeting was because you found my wallet and personally went on a mission to return it to me in person. I mean that, Tray. I’m seriously happy our paths crossed because of my clumsiness and your committed honesty._

Trayden was surprised by the confession, but he honestly felt the same. Trayden was beyond happy he decided to return the wallet in person. Trayden noticed the typing symbol come up on Hunter’s side of the messages, so he watched the screen until it popped up.

**_Hunter’s Cell, 1:17 pm  
_ ** _Trust me when I tell you that I will always get happy when we’re texting, and all the times I’ll see you in person. Face to face, is as I said, much more preferable. ^.- Now…Regarding dinner, anything you want in particular? Also, I’ll accept you paying for half, with a condition of my own?_

Trayden blinked, curious, and thumbed his short reply.

_> Dinner, surprise me. I’m not picky and don’t have allergies. What else could you want? o.o You’re already getting me in your shower lol_

**_Hunter’s Cell, 1:17 pm  
_ ** _No, I’m getting you in my guest shower. I have no objections to you using mine, though. But if you do, I can’t promise not to peek or strip down and join you. My room, my domain…-Grins- Kidding, of course. I’d never do that to you, handsome. As for my condition, I was merely going to request a kiss from you sometime before the night ends?_

Trayden’s face felt hot from blushing at Hunter’s joking remark about sneaking into the shower to join him if it was done in Hunter’s shower. Trayden was sure that the very thought of Hunter being naked again, with him this time and not on stage, caused sparks of arousal in his nether regions. Trayden knew there was no harm in getting turned on right now, he lived along and didn’t have to start getting ready for work until 3:00 pm. Trayden could very easily let the horniness of an image involving him and Hunter in the shower together, leaving all of what could happen to the imagination, take over and result in Trayden going to his bedroom to masturbate. However, Trayden was not going to do that because it felt wrong to do such a thing when there was nothing besides friendship between himself and Hunter. Trayden didn’t even get aroused to Ethan’s jokes, but somehow, Hunter’s did.

Trayden wasn’t opposed to doing _things_ with Hunter because it seemed like Hunter was hinting that he wanted to, but wouldn’t without knowing if it’s what Trayden would want. So Hunter was respecting the boundaries that Trayden wasn’t one of his stripper friends or some random hook up. Trayden didn’t know if Hunter was into that, sleeping with his friends, or strangers. Regardless, Trayden just wasn’t sure how to approach the subject because he didn’t want to offend Hunter by assuming something or taking his jokes the wrong way. Maybe Trayden would just see how things went tonight with Hunter, as it would be just them. Looking back at his phone, Trayden should reply before Hunter thought he scared him off with the request. Trayden didn’t mind sharing another kiss with Hunter, not one bit.

_> I mean…Not to get technical here, but if it’s your house then aren’t all the bathrooms within it’s walls considered yours? Lol XD. And I suppose I can grant such a request ^//^_

Trayden sent it off and then put the phone down to finish his food. Trayden picked up his used things and set them in the sink. Trayden checked the phone with a once over to see if Hunter responded and he hadn’t, so Trayden went about beginning to clean up his apartment as he’d been lazy about it the last few days with the crazy work hours. Trayden did dishes, wiped tables, counters, and the stove, Trayden also swept the kitchen, vacuumed the rugs, tidied the bathroom up, and just made sure everything looked good. As Trayden went towards his room to grab a change of clothes for tonight after work, he heard the text alert, so he broke his original path and went to check the phone.

**_Hunter’s Cell, 2:00 pm  
_ ** _Sorry for late response. My uncle was having a crisis with his register system, he’s lucky I’m so tech-savvy…-.- Anyway, you make an exceptionally good point on the house thing where everything is mine. Lol! Also, can’t wait for tonight now. Let me know when you’re leaving work, I’ll order the food so it can be delivered by the time you’re here and out of the shower. Speaking of work, I should get back to mine before my boss decides to confiscate my phone because a hot guy has my attention XD_

_> Can’t wait either, and I will let you text you right after I clock out. Behave yourself and get to work! Being busy passes the time. The faster you get your work done, the faster we get to hang out lol._

**_Hunter’s Cell, 2:03 pm  
_ ** _That is…So true. You make a compelling argument that I concede and give into. I’ll see you in about six hours, hot stuff!_

_> See you soon!_

After Trayden saw the message he sent go from Delivered to Read, he set it down to continue charging and just decided that he might as well just get the shower and shave out of the way, then he could pack his bathroom items for the shower after work at Hunter’s house. Trayden would have time to relax before work if he got it done now. Trayden got up and entered the bathroom, and started with the shaving first as he was becoming prickly on the face and hated how it felt. Trayden was smiling and absolutely was looking forward to getting to work, so he could be done with it that much faster to go see Hunter.


	9. Chapter 9

_=Normal POV=  
(Thursday, 12/19/2019; 8:00 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Trayden’s Job)_

With how busy it was at work, Trayden was wishing that he’d called out because it was madness with Christmas only six days away. The amount of stories Trayden heard from the patrons about trying to escape their families because other family from out of town was visiting and it was always the people they couldn’t stand, but put on the smile and tried to deal with it. Or another one of Trayden’s top stories he got was that every family gathering always turned into a fight. It was comical and annoying, but now, it was finally 8 pm and Trayden was finishing up his last things to be able to clock out and leave. As Trayden cashed out the last person he’d just served from behind the bar where he was positioned tonight, he signed off the register and prepared to walk out when his boss appeared.

“Where are you going, Trayden? I haven’t sent you on break,” The man stated.

“I’m only scheduled to 8 tonight,” Trayden reminded.

“It was a mistype, but you’re supposed to be here until close,” The boss informed as Trayden stared at him.

“Mistake or not, the schedule says I’m off at 8 pm, boss and that’s what time it is,” Trayden enlightened.

“Trayden, do you see this place right now?” The man motioned around. “I’m already down one person, and losing two others in an hour who say they need to go early. I can’t be down one more over a mistype, you know how crazy this place gets at night and worse on holidays. Get back behind the bar,” He added.

Trayden couldn’t believe this, and he wasn’t just going to give in either. He had plans with Hunter tonight! “I’m sorry, boss. I can’t tonight because I’m exhausted,” Trayden replied. The man looked at him with surprise. “On top of that, Thursdays are usually my days off and after last night’s nonsense, I didn’t even want to come in, but I did because I knew it was just four hours,” Trayden saw his boss sigh heavily. “You promised me that you’d ease up on how much I worked, and ever since the 9th, I’ve had one day off. And with tomorrow and the weekend, we’re at twelve days. These aren’t my regular shifts, you’ve had me pulling doubles…I woke up at 12:30 pm today, after working til 4:30 am. It was 5 am by the time I got home, kicked off my shoes, and crashed on the couch. Now, you want me to stay past my scheduled end shift until closing? How is that fair to me?”

“It’s not, Tray, and I’m sorry…But what do you want me to do? I’m short staffed and you’re one of three people who are reliable to work…I’m trying to get others hired, but most people don’t want to work in a bar and the people we do have aren’t that good,” His boss reminded.

“Crack down on the others who aren’t pulling their weight here. I know we had the call out, getting sick happens…But those other two who need to leave at 9 pm? The reasoning they gave you is bullshit and they’re just trying to not finish their shifts to go to some party with friends. I heard them talking about it when I was serving customers at the bar,” Trayden revealed as his boss’s eyes widened a bit. “Their excuses are whatever is believable and you’d let them off for. Tristan wants to leave because his mom is in the hospital and wants to visit her because she’s lonely? It’s a lie. His mom had a minor surgery and being released tomorrow morning, and also, visiting hours end at 8 pm. Davin has to go because he won’t be able to get a ride if he stays? Bull, he came in with Tristan and wants to leave when he does so they can go to that party,” Trayden paused a moment. “I’m only leaving because the schedule says my shift was 4 pm to 8 pm. I haven’t requested to leave early, nor given you a shit reason as to why I have to. But I am tired and still have three more days this week…”

The man sighed and his eyes softened. “No. No, you don’t, Trayden,” He said as Trayden arched a curious brow. “Tristan and Davin will not be leaving at 9 pm now that I know what I do thanks to you. And both of them can cover shifts for you on Friday and Saturday this week. You more than deserve a break, and working for you when you’re always covering their shifts is their punishment for lying to me to get out of work tonight and then also had been given Friday and Saturday off. You head off, those two will stay tonight and work for you the next two days,” He added.

“You sure?” Trayden asked.

The man nodded firmly. “Yes, absolutely,”

Trayden nodded back, heading to clock out as he pulled his phone to text Hunter and notice that it was already 8:10 pm. Hunter had texted him five minutes ago.

**_Hunter’s Cell, 8:05 pm  
_ ** _Hi! Wasn’t sure if you were rushing to escape work, but are you on your way. Just wanna know to be able to order the food so it gets here on time :)_

Trayden smiled and began his reply.

_> Sorry! Haven’t left yet, boss tried to get me to stay. Clocking out now, be there in ten._

Trayden punched out and instantly moved back through the bar to get to the doors, noticing his boss scolding the two workers who tried to skip out on their shifts. Trayden exited and went right to his car. Trayden checked his phone quickly, finding a message from Hunter and smiling.

**_Hunter’s Cell, 8:12 pm  
_ ** _No worries. Don’t rush, crazy drivers all over during the holidays lol I’ll call and order now since it takes about 20-30 mins to be delivered._

Trayden set the phone down and started his car, then he bucked up and left his spot to leave the parking lot. This was going to be a great night, especially since he didn’t have work the next two days now.

**. . .**

_(8:25 pm)  
(Hunter’s House)_

Trayden pulled into Hunter’s driveway and shut off the car once it was in park. Trayden grabbed his phone from the cupholder, then his bag containing shower items and a change of clothes from the front seat before leaving the car and locking it while making his way to the door. Just as Trayden was about to knock, the door opened to reveal a smiling Hunter.

“I totally wasn’t stalking the window waiting for you to come to the door…” Hunter joked.

“Wanted to see me that bad, did you?” Trayden teased.

“You have no idea,” Hunter replied as he stepped aside and motioned for Trayden to walk in. “Come on in. Food should be here by 8:45 pm,” He informed.

“Awesome. I’m starving,” Trayden entered the house and Hunter closed the door, then led Trayden through the foyer and into the living room.

“Me too. I assume you want to shower first?” Hunter asked. Trayden nodded his head. “Right this way,” He led Trayden to the right and down a small hallway where there were three doors. Hunter pushed the center one open and revealed a bathroom. “Towels and wash cloths are in those cabinets on the right. Shampoo and conditioner, body wash, and a bar of soap already in the shower. Basic brand, my friends spend the night often and always forget their stuff,” He laughed a bit.

“I brought mine with me,” Trayden smiled.

“Well, you had prior knowledge you’d be coming over and showering. I expected you’d bring your own on the assumption I don’t keep stuff for guests here,” Hunter laughed. “My friends, however, come over to hang and party. It always involves music, food, and drinking. Most of the _stay overs_ are because they’re too drunk to drive home,” He chuckled a bit. “I’ll let you wash up now, just leave the towel on the drying rack, I’ll grab it tomorrow morning when I do laundry,”

“Okay,” Trayden replied as Hunter backed out of the room and closed the door. Trayden got the shower running and waited for it to heat to the temperature he liked. After that, Trayden got a towel and set his washing things inside the shower towards the back wall corner. Trayden used the bathroom first, then stripped down and entered the shower. Thankfully, he shaved earlier before work and didn’t need to worry about it now, so it would be a quick wash and rinse. By the end of eight minutes, Trayden shut off the water and got the towel to dry fast and step out onto the soft bathmat. Trayden finished drying off, pulled on his underwear, then pants. Once the deodorant was on, Trayden got his shirt on and sat on the toilet to get his socks, then slip on his shoes. Trayden made sure he had all this things dried and put away back in his bag before hanging the towel where Hunter said to. Trayden ensured the room was clean before exiting the space and shutting the light while walking out the door.

“Nothing beats a shower after work, right?” Trayden about near jumped when Hunter’s voice came from his right and out of Trayden’s line of sight.

“You scared me,” Trayden took a few breaths to calm his racing heart and Hunter smiled gently.

“I’m sorry, handsome. I didn’t mean to, honest,” Hunter replied. “I was just getting the fire going,” He added as Trayden nodded, recalling the fireplace was at the back corner of the living room. Where Trayden was exiting the hallway didn’t allow him to see Hunter right away. “Food is on the way, tracker says it just left the store and in route,”

“Great,” Trayden smiled. “And it’s okay. I just didn’t see that far over in my sight line, so when you talked it startled me,” He informed.

“I get it,” Hunter nodded. “Feel better after the shower?” He wondered.

“Definitely,” Trayden replied.

“Well, come on. Let’s relax and enjoy getting to hang out,” Hunter walked with Trayden into the living room more. “Can I get you something to drink?” He asked. “I’ve got beer, hard liquor for mixed drinks…I could break out the blender and make smoothies or slushies,” Hunter offered. “Well, I know it’s late and you have work tomorrow…I do have water, juice, milk, and soda too,” He added.

“I’m actually off the next two days now, so I don’t mind having a drink or two,” Trayden answered as Hunter blinked a few times. “It’s part of why I got out late,”

“Sounds like a dinner story,” Hunter chuckled. “If you’d like to tell me, of course?”

“Sure,” Trayden said. Hunter grabbed two beer bottles from the fridge, then opened them and moved to join Trayden back in the living room as they sat down on the couch that faced the fireplace. Hunter handed one bottle to Trayden, and they tapped them together before taking a drink. “How was work for you?” Trayden inquired.

“The usual. Arrive, figure out who will be there that night, make sure all the systems are working, make the show lineup, check that costumes are cleaned and ready for use. I help with getting the room ready if my backstage stuff is set. Then it’s go through the night and using free time between shows or being needed to find music and consider new routines for when we open back up after renovations,” Hunter shrugged. “Pretty average,” He smiled.

“And they didn’t need you tonight?” Trayden questioned.

“Don’t know. I might work in my uncle’s strip bar, but it’s a joint business if that makes sense,” Hunter paused to give Trayden a moment to consider if he understood.

“In the sense that he bought the space as owner, but he manages the bar business and you handle the stripping stuff?” Trayden looked at Hunter for confirmation.

“Exactly that. Greg owns the space, but we manage the two main functions in it for success. We had a good boost that it was already a popular place before he took it over and mainly relied on the previous strippers there to just do what they had been before under new management. That worked for a bit, but then Greg realized that more goes into running the performances and he didn’t know how to do it. I stepped in to fix some technology issues, outfit fixes, and Greg left me in charge of dealing with all that if things came up that needed attention,” Hunter explained as Trayden nodded.

“And you mentioned the first time we hung out that you got into stripping because of a night where people weren’t able to perform, so you jumped in and then Greg put you in charge of everything for the stripping business?” Trayden recalled.

“That’s right. I’ve been in charge of the show since I was eighteen. It was probably June-ish, so a couple months after I turned eighteen,” Hunter remarked calmly, thinking back on the timeframe. “Yeah, that sounds right. Greg took over the place that January, I was still seventeen and was only there to help him stay organized in the office. I’ve always been somewhat of an OCD guy and particularly good with numbers. And then March 1st of that same year when I’d turned eighteen, I was legally working there as a bartender and server, handling some of the show stuff when needed. Then three months later, I saved that night and Greg left it up to me to manage everything,” Hunter smiled.

“Less work on your uncle,” Trayden shrugged as they both took a drink.

“That was basically the idea,” Hunter nodded. “Greg handles the bar, I do the shows. And then we sit down a few times a week to go over all the financial stuff. We’re more like…Partners,” He added.

“And that’s what allows you to set your own hours, right?” Trayden questioned.

“To be honest, I’m there just about every day. Sometimes it’s just to pop in and make sure everything is ready for the night, others I’m there from about three to close, plus clean up. And then there are times like tonight where I only did a few hours and get to relax,” Hunter said. “My average is about forty to fifty hours a week, then tips from dances. Tonight, I basically went in at 3 pm to get set up, go over everything for the night and preset everything needed for music on a CD. All they gotta do is know how to press the play and pause buttons, on top of knowing which switch to flip to return to the ambience music playing during breaks,”

“I assume these shorter shifts are for you to work on the new stuff for next year?” Trayden wondered.

“You got it,” Hunter agreed with his assumption.

“I’m not distracting you from working am I?” Trayden inquired.

“It’s not a distraction when I invited you over, Tray,” Hunter chuckled. The doorbell rang as Hunter set his beer down on the coaster and got up. “That will be the food,” He mentioned before going over to the door to get the order from the delivery guy. “Have a good night!” Hunter called before closing the door and returning to the living room and setting the bag down on the table in front of them. “I did Chinese, hope that’s okay?”

“One of my favorites,” Trayden beamed. “If you had insisted I picked dinner for tonight, this would have been my choice anyway,”

“Guess we think alike when it comes to food,” Hunter stated softly, beginning to pull things out and set them on the table. “I got a couple of the basic appetizers and then a large order of rice and one container each of beef, seafood, and chicken. I figured we could get creative with just making our own dishes for dinner,” He explained.

“That’s a brilliant idea actually. I’ve ordered from this place before, it’s rated the best in the city and has at least one store in every town. I never get an actual meal, just a bunch of solitary pieces and make up a plate of my favorites,” Trayden informed. “Great minds think alike, as you said,” He added.

“Hence why I said I feel like we’d be good friends,” Hunter laughed as he went to get plates, utensils, napkins, and also another beer each for them. “I got forks and chopsticks,” He sat the items down carefully and Trayden helped him get everything set up for easy access. Hunter went outside and into the backyard for a moment, then returned with what appeared to be patio chair cushions. Hunter set them on the floor so the both of them could sit down on the floor in front of the table without having to stretch or lean from the couch. “I usually use chopsticks, how about you?”

“I’ve always struggled to use them,” Trayden replied, slightly bashful. “People have tried to teach me, but I never get it,”

“I could try. I’m a good teacher,” Hunter offered.

“You manage to teach me something others have failed at for the past like, five years, and you can have two kisses and a hug before tonight is over,” Trayden challenged.

“Oh, you’re on,” Hunter grinned. “Let’s get our food first, I’ll throw on some TV and then show you the easiest way to use chopsticks,” He smiled. “Anything you want to watch? I’ve got the ultimate cable package with OnDemand, Netflix, or Hulu. I watch just about all of it, so I’m not picky,”

“You have those music channels, ones people use for background noise? I figure if we’re gonna be talking while eating, then we shouldn’t get distracted by a show or movie,” Trayden mentioned.

“I’ve got all those. You have a genre preference, or should I just put it on random and we get what we do?” Hunter asked.

“Random sounds good. I think the only thing I don’t listen to is Opera, and Rap songs. But only some Rap, it really depends on the artist,” Trayden shrugged. Hunter nodded and located the music channels, and then selected the one for random genres. Hunter turned it up a bit, but left it a good background noise so the two of them could eat and talk. The males got their food on the plates and Hunter handed Trayden a pair of black chopsticks with dragon designs on them. “Okay, not gonna lie…These are some sexy chopsticks and I almost don’t want to ruin them with food,”

Hunter had to laugh a little. “Don’t worry, they’re well treated to not degrade through food or being washed,” Hunter revealed. “Now, ready to learn?” Trayden nodded to him, paying attention. 


	10. Chapter 10

_=Normal POV=  
(Thursday, 12/19/2019; 9:30 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Hunter’s House)_

The dinner was amazing between Hunter and Trayden. The two engaged in light conversation after Hunter did manage to teach Trayden how to use chopstick easily. Trayden couldn’t believe how hard others had made it seem, but he knew how now and loved it. As promised if Hunter could complete the task, Trayden let Hunter kiss him before they started eating. The action was brief, but pleasant. After getting a few bites into their bellies, Trayden did tell Hunter how his night at work went and Hunter was surprised at how much was expected of Trayden at work. Yes, the man was reliable and a hard worker, but that didn’t give a boss the privilege of taking advantage of such traits, nor trying to guilt the employee into staying past the end of their shift. The two males had finished their food now, having closed up the boxes and set them in the fridge. The leftovers were split equally, so when Trayden went home tonight, he’d take his portion with him. Hunter and Trayden were back on the couch next to one another and relaxing.

“Good for you putting your foot down about not staying,” Hunter told Trayden after the man completed his tale that the boss kept the two liars at work and got himself two days off now.

“If he hadn’t agreed to let me go, I would have walked out…” Trayden muttered.

“Don’t walk out on your job, Tray. We could have rescheduled our plans,” Hunter said calmly.

“It wasn’t even so much about the plans we made, Hunter. It’s the being taken advantage of and being worked to the point I get through the door of my apartment, kick off my shoes, set my phone, wallet, and keys on the table…Then crash on the couch because I’m that tired,” Trayden sighed, playing with the label on the beer bottle, picking at the top corner as he looked down. “The day I met you was a day I called out after working two and a half straight weeks,” He went on.

“I remember you tell me about that, and your boss had promised to stop putting it all on you, didn’t he?” Hunter inquired.

“Yeah, but here we are again where I’ve had one day off since the 9th…” Trayden grumbled. “And I want to say that day off was on the 13th. Woke at 9:45 am, made breakfast then spent the day cleaning, doing laundry, going shopping, and running a few errands. Somewhere in there around 1-ish was lunch,” He continued. “As I was about to figure out dinner at 5:00, my parents came over with my siblings to visit and we ended going out for dinner at 5:45. Got home for 7:15, and sat down to relax, but my friends decided to pop in and wanted to hang. I figured a little time wouldn’t hurt, but it dragged out until 11 pm when I, in the least rudest way, forced them to leave because I needed to sleep as there was a staff meeting at 10 am…” He closed his eyes.

“Well, parents popping over is alright, I guess. Can’t say I’ve had to deal with that, but I’m sure with everyone’s schedules, they’re still trying to find time for all of you to get together. Friends, on the other hand, should be asking if it’s okay to come over first. Even my friends, despite knowing I’ll likely say yes unless something has come up, will still shoot me a message asking if it’s alright to drop by to hang,” Hunter stated.

“The only people with keys to my apartment are my friend Natalie, and my parents, only because I have locked myself out many times just going to get the mail…” Trayden admitted.

“I’ve done that too, but thankfully, I keep a hidden key outside for situations like that,” Hunter smiled. “So, what’s the deal with your work schedule. Your boss promised to back off, but it seems like he’s doing anything but that from your story,”

“My shifts are so out of whack. Sometimes I get asked to come in for noon and can leave at 5 pm, but at 6:30, he’s calling me back because of callouts or it’s just madness. There have been repeat doubles, asking me to stay later, working until ridiculous hours of the morning…It’s just insane and what I was told wouldn’t happen again because he’d crack down on those who can work and won’t. My boss has continued to let them slide while me and like, two others, are busting our butts to pick up their slack…” Trayden ended up taking a long drink from the beer.

“So your reason for walking out would be the unfairness taking place, that it’s been addressed several times, and nothing is being done. It’s empty promises and hoping you’ll just continue to deal with it?” Hunter questioned, arching a brow in wonder if he was correct.

“That would be the main one, yeah. The other is that I’m tired of not having time to see my friends, family…Spending my one off day doing work for the apartment. You know, maintaining it,” Hunter nodded to what Trayden was saying. “What honestly got me considering it wasn’t tonight, it was yesterday…Rather early morning today,” Trayden remarked.

“What happened?” Hunter inquired, curious.

“The short version is that I got called at 8:30 in the morning after working from noon to 2 am, and not getting to bed until 3:30 am after getting home, finding something to eat, and showering,” Trayden began, taking a breath. “I was asked to come in for 9:30 am for a meeting with all staff about changes after the new year started. My boss asked me to stay when the discussion ended at 10:15 am to help with open at noon. Fast forward to me not clocking out until 4:30 in the morning…I got home at 4:45, kicked off my shoes at the door and tossed my keys, wallet, and phone on the living room table. Made sure the door was locked, used the bathroom, and crashed on the couch around 5 am…I didn’t wake up until 12:30 pm today…” Trayden explained.

“Odin above. Why on Midgard were you out at 4:30 am?” Hunter said, shocked.

“Started around 12:30 am after last call was made. Just problem after problem keeping us there. There were rowdy customers, fights between them that we had to break up and then they’d start again and involved more people. Turned into a full brawl by 1 am, the cops had to be called to deal with everything. Some people went to the hospital, some got arrested. While my boss dealt with cops on how everything happened, the rest of us were on handling closing tabs, calling taxi cabs, motel drop offs, and cleaning up the messes on top of closing procedures. All said and done with that, followed by the boss deciding we needed to have another meeting at 3:45 am about measures we’d have to take to make sure we never had to deal with the events of the night again…It was 4:30 am when we clocked out and headed to our homes…” Trayden informed with clear disdain of the situation.

“I’m not sure if it’s my place here, but I hope it comes out as a friendly suggestion from a concerned friend…Maybe it’s time to find a new job because from everything I’m hearing…It doesn’t sound like this is going to get any better. You said it’s been crazy since June, that was six months ago…And you are being worked to the bone, Tray. I see the exhaustion in your eyes, I wouldn’t have minded if you wanted to cancel to go home and sleep from the madness you’ve been dealing with for months now…” Hunter frowned.

“Like I mentioned…I’ve been thinking about it since the out at 4:30 am thing, and the idea is becoming more tempting after tonight’s issue with my boss trying to make it seem like I was going to stay til close just because he mistyped my hours and posted the schedule with the mistakes. And that he’s still letting the younger employees walk all over him…” Trayden sighed. “I like the type of work I do, but I can’t work for a place that isn’t fixing the problems to make it better…I’ll give my boss until the new year, if I don’t see things changing to remedy the overworking and hours situation…I’ll look for another job,”

“More than fair,” Hunter agreed with Trayden’s decision. “Want another beer? Something harder?”

“Tempting, but don’t want you to end up drunk to keep drinking. You still have work tomorrow,” Trayden smiled a bit.

“Don’t you worry about me, Tray. Everything for tomorrow’s performances is set up already as I told Greg I’d be at work less to prepare the new stuff before renovations start that way the month off in January can be used to make and practice the routines with the music. I could go in at 5 pm and be home for 7 pm, long enough for a couple appearances with the groups and one or two solo dances,” Hunter reassured. “As soon as you suggested hanging out tonight, I took care of work tomorrow because I didn’t want such a thing as needing to be in bed at a certain time to impede my time with you since I have you all to myself this evening. Especially knowing now that you have the next two days off,” He winked and Trayden blushed a bit.

“You make it sound like you’re purposely rearranging your time to be available when I am just to hang out…” Trayden managed in a shy voice.

Hunter chuckled a bit, quirking his brows up and down with a mischievous grin on his lips, making Trayden’s blush worse when Hunter leaned closer. “Maybe I am because I find our time together worth me making myself available so not to miss opportunities with you,” He responded calmly, but in a tone that nearly made Trayden shiver at how smooth it was.

“You have other friends too,” Trayden attempted to argue Hunter’s reveal.

“Yeah, but I see them all the time because we work together and constantly coming here to practice work stuff or party,” Hunter countered, still smiling as he shifted to get up and got Trayden’s empty beer bottle from him. However, Trayden’s heart skipped a beat and he felt nervous when his eyes met Hunter’s, who was just inches away and leaning over him. “I don’t get to see or hang with you, so I rather enjoy taking up all the moments I can get with you and making them last as long as possible,” He added, swallowing hard and releasing a shallow, shaky breath. Hunter had him cornered on the couch like this and it felt like the room just got a bit hotter. Trayden wasn’t sure if it was heat of a rising arousal, from the fire a few feet away, or his intense blush.

“Why? You’ve known me two weeks, I’m no one special…” Trayden tried to get out clearly, but Hunter could see that Trayden was nervous and unable to stay composed with them so close.

“Time known doesn’t matter, sometimes you just know you’re gonna connect with a person you meet at random,” Hunter ended up smiling softly as Trayden gulped at Hunter moving the two empty beer bottles off to lean against the couch pillow, but wouldn’t fall. “And become instant friends, where you want to learn everything about them and try to understand why this person came into your life when they did because nothing else made sense. Some people just enter your life and change everything. Just like love at first sight…” Hunter set his hands on the back of the couch, keeping Trayden from shifting left or right.

Trayden found that he had no words at the moment while he tried to figure out what was going to happen or what this was exactly. “Don’t be so nervous, this isn’t a love confession,” Hunter informed gently as Trayden’s cheeks reddened due to his embarrassment of being caught in assuming. Hunter hadn’t bothered hiding any flirting while they were with a group, or now, by themselves. What was Trayden supposed to think between that and this? “You wanted to know why, and I’m merely responding truthfully,” Hunter added. “I know all my friends I met through work, and I even know the five you became friends with…But I don’t know you, Trayden, and I want to. I want to know you as if we’ve been friends all our lives,” Hunter paused, looking in Trayden’s eyes still.

“So my solution is to get to know you more by spending time with you when it’s available that we can. A chance meeting turned into us becoming friends and I suppose I’m drawn into wanting to know more when I have the chances too,” Hunter informed. “And I just so happen to possess the ability to adjust my hours to accommodate making those chances happen,” He admitted. “So you see? It’s not about how long I’ve known you, or even about you being special for me to take time to spend it with you. It’s just that you’re a new friends that I want to get to know like I do all my other friends. And leaving things as they have been the past two weeks with our hours makes it hard to hang out and be able to talk to one another,”

“I know your schedule is all whacked out right now and you don’t have much say in how it goes,” Trayden shrugged and nodded because he couldn’t counter that. “But I don’t have that issue, so it allows me to shift things around to make time for us to get to know one another better because I think we make great friends with our similar way of thinking and common interests, views, dislikes, and more,” Hunter stated. “The only thing that sets you apart from them is that I find you ridiculously attractive, and take it how you want to here…I have an incredibly hard time trying to keep myself controlled in your presence,”

“Should I assume that means you want to have sex with me?” Trayden somehow managed to get out.

“Oh, undoubtedly,” Hunter confessed as Trayden’s blush was back full force. “But I don’t want you to just be or feel like a hook up. I want to be your friend, I mean that whole-heartedly. I’m also not going to lie to you that, at random due to being bored, sometimes drunk, I’ve slept with my friends. I’ve had sex with Jason, Eli, Thaxter, and even Devon,”

“I thought Devon and Thaxter were straight?” Trayden blinked.

“Yeah, about as straight as me,” Hunter laughed a bit. “I personally think that they are both bisexual, and just haven’t come to terms with it yet. Us having sex was fairly recent, within the last…Let’s say six months,” He admitted calmly as Trayden was feeling the nervousness fade a bit. “Regardless, that whole thing doesn’t have to do with this…” He refocused as Trayden waited for him to continue. “And what I just told you never leaves those pretty and kissable lips of yours,” He added as Trayden nodded, understanding that Hunter revealed it as an example, but it meant to stay completely confidential. “The point is that due to the nature of being attracted to both genders or full gay like Jay and I…It does happen. Not often mind you, but we’ve all had our fun experimenting since becoming friends and eventually led into sex,”

“Is that what you want to do with me? Be friends that get off now and then?” Trayden asked outright.

“My only goal is to be your friend, and hopefully learn everything there is to know about you like I do my other friends, leaving all the sexual things out of it,” Hunter clarified. “The sex between friends is done out of boredom or being drunk and horny, but it only happens if it’s what both involved want. Mutual agreement,”

“Meaning that even if you want me out of attraction and being friends, you won’t ever act on your desires in any form if I don’t agree,” Trayden stated.

“Exactly,” Hunter nodded. “I may continue to flirt with you, crack sexual jokes…The stuff you saw me and the others do two weeks ago, but that’s because we’re all comfortable with it. None of us are friends with benefits either, it’s completely random and accurate to say rare moments that we say fuck it and fuck,” He informed. “I do it with you because you are hot, gay, and single while being my friend. I treat you like I treat the rest of them, including you. If you’re uncomfortable with it, just say so and I’ll behave around you. I’m extremely open and forward to everyone, I have zero shame in being gay and there isn’t anything shy about me. But, I can turn on the filter to keep to appropriate settings and not scaring someone off,” Hunter reassured. “I promise not to be offended, I definitely don’t want to frighten you,”

Trayden blushed a little, looking down a moment then back up to Hunter. “I-I don’t mind. I’m not uncomfortable with you doing it, but I’m also not really used to it either. All this is still new to me. I am gay…” Trayden started.

“But you’re not out of your shell yet. I know, don’t worry. Everyone in this community went through that, Tray. It’s nothing to be ashamed of and there’s no time limit on the adjustment period. As I mentioned at Arc Burger when you said your friends were pushing you to put yourself out there and sleep with someone, you have to be ready to take that step,” Hunter reminded. “Coming out of your shell also takes being ready to face the world as a gay guy. Putting yourself out there to meet someone and date them takes being ready. Getting into foreplay and having sex means you have to be ready for it,” He continued.

“I know, but as you know five of the friends, you already get that they push when their minds are set on something,” Trayden said.

“You go at your pace and never mind their advice to just jump into everything. Seriously, trust my word as a gay that you don’t want to rush into things with the mindset that everything will be fine if you go for it without preparing yourself for everything and being ready to handle relationships and pleasure,” Hunter told him. “It’s easy for those five to jump into it all, they’re straight and no one judges or calls it wrong. They’d be as conflicted and hesitant as you if they were interested in the same gender as themselves. So take my suggestion and move at your speed with things. And always make sure you’re comfortable before moving on to another…Aspect of being gay. Yeah, that’s a good word for it,”

“I trust your word,” Trayden nodded.

“Good, now trust these ones too…” Hunter paused. “I want to be your friend, Trayden. I want to hang out with you and learn everything there is to know about you. But understand that because you’re my friend, I will respect you like I do the others. There will be nothing sexually-related, other than harmless flirting and jokes, involved in the friendship unless you want there to be. Me, I’m pretty much down for anything as long as it’s not illegal or dangerous. And if I’m ever not down for something due to tired, busy, or just a bad mood; I’ll say something. Always remember this about me, or anyone you meet, Tray…It always has to be your choice to do something,”

“I thought you said mutual agreement…” Trayden arched a brow.

“That’s in terms to us as friends having sex. But in the sense of the aspects regarding yourself…Everything is your choice. It is always your choice. You don’t have to sleep with someone just because they want to do it and you happen to be turned on. If things are moving too fast, you get nervous and want to stop, the guy gives you a weird feeling. It is your decision entirely to pursue things or back out. Just because you thought it’s what you wanted doesn’t mean you’re locked into it and if you change your mind, you can back out,” Hunter informed calmly. “Understand what I’m saying?”

Trayden did and the nervousness he had when this began was gone. Trayden understood that Hunter was not doing all this to sleep with him, Hunter was trying to reassure Trayden that he got how Trayden felt and wanted to help so that things didn’t become overwhelming or a bad experience. Trayden did recall their dinner conversation at Arc Burger about wanting things and also having to be ready or it would be bad. “I do, and thanks…”

Hunter smiled, nodding to Trayden. “Good, and you’re welcome. So you get where I’m going with all this? About being friends, getting to know one another, etc.?”

“You want to be friends and know me as well as you do the others. Also, you plan to treat me like the others, including the possibility of sleeping together at random or bored and want to hook up…However, you will never expect sex from me, overstep boundaries, or act on desires to sleep with me until I allow and want it. And I understand that even if all that comes to happen, I do have the choice to pause, stop, or back out if there is nervousness, moving too fast, and second thoughts,” Trayden repeated the main points of everything Hunter said. “Oh! Move at my pace to come out of my shell, always be comfortable with one thing before continuing forward. And…Wanting to do things is not the same as being ready to do things, so make sure I’m prepared and ready for…What was your word? The different aspects,” He added.

Hunter nodded again, smiling. “Good boy,” Hunter praised jokingly as Trayden blushed, but rolled his eyes too. “Now, with that all settled…Why don’t we continue our night of talking over beers?” He suggested.

“Okay,” Trayden agreed, expecting Hunter to move away to get the beers. However, Hunter only leaned in more, closing the gap between them with his lips on Trayden’s. The action surprised Trayden, but he didn’t pull away, and ended up returning it. The kiss broke from Hunter’s side first, as the man feared getting too carried away.

“Sorry, couldn’t resist being so close and not stealing a kiss,” Hunter winked, pulling back fully to stand straight.

“Surprised by it, but didn’t mind at all,” Trayden managed to say, suddenly wishing it hadn’t stopped so soon. Hunter smiled, nodding that Trayden wasn’t scared by his action, then going to grab another two beers so they could keep hanging out and talking.


	11. Chapter 11

_=Normal POV=  
(Thursday, 12/19/2019; 10:30 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Hunter’s House)_

Despite what took place an hour ago with Hunter admitting to Trayden that he was purposely rearranging his schedule to be available when Trayden was so that they could be able to hang out and get to know one another on the level that Hunter knew his five friends from school days, and his friends met after becoming a male stripper, but not leaving out that he found Trayden incredibly attractive and wanted to have sex with him, though, he’d never overstep boundaries or make makes without Trayden’s consent; things had been going fine for the males. The background music was still going and the boys were on the couch enjoying the fire and chatting casually. Neither one of them really cared that it was 10:30 at night, and Hunter made it clear earlier that he wasn’t worried about work tomorrow.

“So, can I be bold and ask about your journey to discovering you are gay?” Hunter questioned.

“In what sense are we referring to _journey_?” Trayden wondered.

“Well, everyone who decides they are attracted to both genders, or just the same as themselves, usually figures it out through an experience that made them wonder it in the first place. You mentioned having struggled with your sexuality, so I guess I’m curious as to your journey to deciding that you’re gay,” Hunter explained.

Trayden shrugged a little, relaxing. He didn’t mind telling Hunter his struggle with his sexuality, because Hunter probably had been where he was now and might be able to help Trayden settle into things more. “Most of my teenage years were me being straight. I did find guys good looking, in the sense of nice hair style, outfits, smile…But I can’t say I was attracted to them if that makes sense,”

“Absolutely,” Hunter nodded. “That’s about average for males and females. You can find someone good looking, admiring certain features without having an attraction to them,” He added and motioned for Trayden to continue.

“I was probably fifteen when I started dating, but only girls as I felt, at the time, I was straight. Things were nice in that time, having normal relationships and whatnot. I was fine with hugs, holding hands, cuddling, and kissing girls. The struggle began when I was seventeen, maybe closer to eighteen. This was around the time that I’d met my friends, and what got me questioning things, but not like crazy or tearing my hair out over it, was the fact Ethan would flirt with me,” Trayden explained. “Nothing too serious, just playful mostly and we all knew he was bisexual. Ethan said he did it to all girls and guys he found good looking, so I never found it odd that he did it to me and not Shane, Fisher, or Tuffnut. This was all bearing in mind that Ethan did this knowing I was straight,”

“Makes sense. Guys and girls who are comfortable with their orientation tend to put themselves out there in a subtle, innocent fashion. They’ll test their limits with friends, without asking outright if someone is straight, bi, gay, or lesbian. Also, some just do the whole joke thing, flirting with someone they know is straight, but implying what fun it could be if they weren’t,” Hunter informed. “Anyway, your story?”

“Well, all of Ethan’s flirting, while he knew I was straight, didn’t bother me, and the part that made me question things was how shy and bashful I’d get when he did it. You know where I’m going with this?” Trayden looked at Hunter, who nodded in understanding.

“The sudden feeling of liking the flirting outside of playful? Becoming shy, glancing towards the ground, blushing at compliments?” Hunter confirmed as Trayden nodded to him that he was right.

“Yeah, so that’s what made me start wondering if I wasn’t straight. I didn’t think too much on it, as I said. Ethan was only, and still, just a good friend. The thought of being bisexual or even gay lingered, but nothing else really gave me reason to question it more. When flirting, or being hit on started happening beyond Ethan, the thoughts started to bounce around more because it was different to get it from strangers. Around nineteen, I’d say, I decided to go with being bisexual. While I found girls attractive, I did the same with males. Only in attraction, though. I never experimented with guys, I just saw them as attractive as how we said earlier. Attraction, not…Admiring,” Trayden revealed.

“That’s usually how it goes, being able to distinguish the line of…And this is blunt, admiring how someone looks and being attracted to someone of the same gender. Attraction is more to the sexual side of things, the effects someone can have on you. Not saying it’s actual sex, but I’m sure you know what I’m going for,” Hunter stated.

“Mmhm,” Trayden replied. “Again, never acted on it. I just left it at bisexual and maybe after two months, told my parents and siblings, then friends. I never really put myself out there, I was busy with work to save for a car, eventually moving out. You know, bigger priorities than dating. Around that my point, my last relationship ended when decided to go to the Berk school for senior year. We’d been together for like, eight months prior to the move. Tried to make it work for a month or so and broke up mutually because of distance,” Trayden explained.

“And you mentioned starting to date in general at fifteen?” Hunter questioned.

“Seems to be the normal, dating in high school,” Trayden smiled and shrugged.

“I wasn’t knocking it,” Hunter chuckled. “Alright, so seventeen or eighteen-ish you started to question your sexuality and by nineteen decided that you were bisexual?” He asked and Trayden nodded to him. “Pretty average, and again, no set time for anyone when it comes to these things. Everyone moves at their own pace to figure stuff out and make decisions,” He reminded. “What led to going full gay? I recall you saying that you settled with only being attracted to men because of a situation last year,”

Trayden looked down a little as Hunter already picked up that this likely wasn’t something Trayden wanted to talk about. Taking a deep breath, Trayden kept his eyes down, playing with the mouth of the beer bottle. “It was because between the time of accepting I was bi until last year, I wasn’t so much attracted to both as I was shifting from one to the other. Like being in the middle. From nineteen to twenty-three, I started losing the attraction to women. It was slow and didn’t hit until the situation happened…” He mumbled.

“Did you have an encounter with a male that made it clear?” Hunter wondered, not wanting to assume something that he was already considering given the words Trayden has said in _losing attraction to women_.

Trayden shook his head a few times. “No…” He replied, and then paused. “I had gotten with this girl who was in a lot of my classes during senior year through a random run in at my job. She’d come to the bar while I was working, it was a slow night. I guess she was supposed to be meeting some guy she matched with on a dating site, but he stood her up. You know how the bartender persona goes, get drinks, be social…” Hunter nodded to him. “Well, I guess she was doing the dating site thing to get back in the game after taking some time to herself because of a three-year relationship ending just a couple months before. The ex apparently led her to believe they’d be having a romantic night and getting engaged, but he broke up with her,”

Giving himself a minute, Trayden took a breath to keep going. “Keeping the year and a half long story short, I realized I had lost my attraction to women when we went to have sex and I couldn’t get hard. Or rather, I had been hard to start and unable to stay such. Obviously, it just caused a fight as to why because it wasn’t the first time I had trouble with it and then a bunch of other things got thrown into the argument. But the last thing she said to me after packing her things that were there was that she couldn’t believe she gave up a year and a half of her life to someone she never had a future with because he was gay. I was going to deny it, and remind her she knew I was bisexual despite never having been with a guy before in a relationship or bed with them…But she cut me off with the remark that if I were actually bi, I’d still be attracted to her and able to get an erection,” He explained.

“Well, as true as that may be…” Hunter started as Trayden arched a brow. “She shouldn’t have been so cruel with how she made that point,” He added as Trayden nodded and understood. “I’m guessing it’s safe to say, that was not only the end of the relationship, but also your starting point to figuring out if it was the truth that you were gay?”

“Basically,” Trayden replied. “I mean, her words stuck with me and I suppose I subconsciously accepted that it had to be the case. That over the time of being bisexual, I actually was just becoming gay slowly,” He shrugged and glanced over at Hunter. “But-,”

“It took time for you to actually see that you were gay, and accept it before revealing it to others?” Hunter inquired.

“Yeah. Like I assumed she had to be right because as she was ranting to herself about should have seen the signs, I guess I was going over everything myself. Not just the issues with her, but all the relationships since calling myself bisexual,” Trayden informed.

“You had other relationships before her?” Hunter wondered as Trayden nodded. “Did you have erection problems with them?”

“Most of them never even really got as far as intimacy if we’re being honest,” Trayden answered. “But there were still…What’s the word? Questionable things to consider in the revisit of pondering that this ex was right about me being gay,”

“You mean things that you didn’t realize then, but did while thinking back on situations that didn’t make sense and you just shoved off as nothing?” Hunter asked.

“In a nutshell. Again, they were small instances…But still ones I could recall,” Trayden responded. “And in all the confusion to think about if I was gay or not, there was the general break up to deal with. I get why it ended, but it doesn’t change that she wasn’t the only one who had been in it for eighteen months. And the way it ended still sucked. Then there was also still having to work, see friends and family…You know, life still happens even while you’re trying to figure things out,” He mentioned.

“Ah, yes. The ancient old saying that life goes on,” Hunter smiled. “But obviously, you did come to terms with being gay? Recently, if I remember that we touched on this topic at Arc Burger?”

“Mmhm,” Trayden nodded. “So, I guess I shouldn’t say _last_ year as it happened just back in February of this year,” He laughed a little.

“When did you settle with it, if you don’t mind me asking?” Hunter questioned curiously.

“I dunno…September? Yeah, that sounds right. I let our friends drag me to a costume party and had a fun time trying to stay unaroused around a good portion of the bisexual and gay guys who were wearing the equivalent to some of your revealing outfits when you strip on stage. The ones that sit under your regular clothes,” Trayden admitted, blushing.

“Oh, you mean the leather coverings, thongs, and easy to rip shirts?” Hunter realized.

“Yes, thank you,” Trayden nodded. “But yeah, got home that night and flopped on my bed with the full understanding that while there were girls dressed the same way, something sexually appealing…I was only interested in checking out the guys and it made sense that the only way for that to be the case, then I was, rather am, gay,”

“So just about three months ago?” Hunter chuckled and Trayden nodded, blushing. “Hey, it’s cool. What’s important is that despite the years of struggle…You made it through and have found a permanent part of who you are and will always be,”

“It’s hard to be yourself when there are so many different views on right and wrong,” Trayden reminded. “I guess that’s the part that makes me so nervous to everything,” He admitted.

“I’m going to tell you the same thing my uncle told me, and I hope it helps you like it did me,” Hunter shifted more to face Trayden, who looked right at him to pay attention. “You are who you are. You are not me, you are not your parents, and you are not your friends. You are not the rest of the world. You are you, so be yourself. Embrace who you are and everything about you because if you can’t do that that, how can anyone else? The people who love, support, and accept you are the ones who will never abandon or judge you. And that’s because you chose to be yourself with them, so they can only have ever gotten to know the real you. You stay true to yourself and fuck anyone who tells you to be anything but that,”

“Wow…” Trayden managed to get out after taking a moment to find his words. “That’s deep, insightful, and helpful,” He added afterward.

Hunter leaned back with a smile. “That was the point,” He said, then took a drink from his beer bottle. “It’s what I got told after being kicked out and disowned because Greg noticed how miserable and reserved I was,” He went on as Trayden looked at him softly. “But that was to be expected with what happened. Greg is gay too, so he understood everything,”

“Since we’re on the topic…What was your journey like?” Trayden decided to ask. “Is…Fifteen when you learned you were gay?”

“Hm? Oh, Gods no,” Hunter laughed a bit. “To be completely honest, I was one of those people who just knew,” He added.

“You just…Knew that you were gay?” Trayden questioned, surprised. “You didn’t have to go through wondering why, struggling with it?”

Hunter shook his head. “I didn’t come out until I was fifteen…Well, Gregory knew without me ever having to tell him. I came out to my parents at fifteen and intended to tell my friends too…You know how that went,” He smiled and shrugged a bit. “But I knew from a young age that I was attracted to males,”

“How young?” Trayden blinked.

“Pfft. Maybe ten or eleven years old. I’d go as far as even say nine,” Hunter revealed. “Most people these days believe a child so young wouldn’t even know what sexual orientation is, but while they don’t know to identify as gay, bi, or straight…They know how they feel. Gregory knew based on things I said when I slept over his apartment when my parents went on a date night. We were just eating pizza and watching cartoons. I’d asked him if it was okay for girls and boys to like one another, and he said that was normal. It jumped to him asking if I liked someone at school and I said no because I didn’t, but then he wondered why I’d ask that question. I told him that while I was waiting for him to pick me up, I’d overheard a talk the principal was having with the school counselor, a student in my class, and his parents,”

Hunter paused while Trayden just listened, completely interested in the story. “The conversation I had heard was that this child apparently got caught kissing another boy under the playscape during recess. The boy claimed that he and the other boy liked one another. I clearly heard that the adults in the room agreed the boys were just kids and didn’t understand such things and the recommendation was getting the poor kid in therapy,” Hunter explained. “So I asked Gregory again if it was okay that the two boys liked one another and he was quiet for a moment, then smiled and said that it wasn’t wrong at all. People just believed that because they think it’s wrong for two people of same gender to have feelings for one another. Greg even used himself as an example, saying that he liked boys and didn’t care what anyone said because it wasn’t their decision on who he liked or wanted to be with,” Hunter continued.

Hunter took a breath, still relaxed. “It was probably not more than a week later when my parents had some thing to do and Gregory watched me and two friends, not of the five you know, for a playdate. We were having a picnic in the backyard, the girl kept trying to sit close to me and I’d move away, but eventually, she kissed me. I never did anything back and when she pulled away, I asked her why she did it. Her response was liking me. Now, as Gregory came out to hear all this, the boy decided to copy his sister and kiss me and ended up kissing him back. Afterward, I asked him why he did it and he said that people who like each other kiss. So since his sister kissed me because she liked me, then he’d do it too and know that he liked me as well,”

“What did Greg do?” Trayden wondered.

“Nothing, not until later when my friends went home and I was waiting for my parents to come get me. Greg and I were in the living room on the couch and he asked me why I kissed the boy back, but not the girl. So I told him that I liked them both because they were my friends, but I felt different when the boy kissed me. The girl was nice, but when she kissed me, I felt the same way I always did. When the boy kissed me, something was different and it made me want to kiss him back. Greg questioned if I liked the kiss with the boy over the one with the girl, and I nodded to him. Greg then asked if any girls in my class made me feel the way I did when kissing the boy, I told him no, so he asked if other boys in class made me feel different around them using examples in do I get happier, excited, think they are cute and if one kissed me at random like that day, would I kiss them back. I said yes,” Hunter shrugged calmly.

“And then over the years of that liking boys differently than liking girls remained? Eventually learning that it meant you were gay, in knowing the term for what it was called to be attracted to the same gender as yourself?” Trayden assumed, based on everything he heard.

“Basically. Greg told me that it was okay to feel the way I did, and don’t ever believe what other people about it because it was not wrong. Also, he said that to avoid a situation like my friend who had to start seeing someone because his parents and teachers didn’t believe a child at my age could understand the difference, we should keep it from my parents. So we did and I’d say it was probably the start of February before I turned fifteen when I was at Greg’s for something…I think he’d picked me up for an appointment, but over dinner, I asked him if remembered the talk we had when I was nine/ten-ish years old about liking guys and he said he did, then asked why. I told him that my feelings hadn’t changed and that I knew I was gay without a doubt. He told me he suspected I’d end up bisexual or gay as I got older because of that day. I asked him if I should tell my parents, and he said it was entirely my decision,” Hunter mentioned, then finished off his beer.

“I knew from my friend having to go to therapy years prior, and how the world was regarding being attracted to someone of the same gender was not something everyone agreed with. I knew that my parents could accept it instantly, need some time to settle and then we’d talk where they make sure I’m sure, then tell me they love me no matter what, or that they could completely freak out. I’d done my research on coming out to family and friends, and the only thing I didn’t know was how they would react,” Hunter paused. “But bottom line is that I’ve basically always been gay and never really needed to think about or settle with it,” Hunter smiled.

“I feel like I could learn a lot from you about being gay…Since you’re all open and forward,” Trayden blushed a bit.

Hunter sat up and kissed Trayden’s cheek. “You can ask or talk to me about anything. I’ll never judge you, never lie, and always give it to you pretty blunt,” He informed. “I’m fine with being your friendly, flirty, gay life guide, handsome,” Trayden blushed more, but smiled. “And understand that there are no dumb questions, or limits to what you’d like to learn. Okay?” Trayden nodded. “Seriously, nothing is too personal. Don’t forget that. Now, we still hanging, or you ready to call it a night?”

“I’m down if you are,” Trayden replied.

“Then let’s keep it going,” Hunter smiled and Trayden nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

_=Trayden’s POV=  
(Tuesday, 12/24/2019; 9:00 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Trayden’s Job)_

I loved being able to hang out with Hunter last Thursday. It was more than just two friends deciding to meet up, have dinner, and talk. No, we were getting to know one another better in a casual setting involving food, a couple beers, a fire, and background music. What I loved the most was how easy we could talk. I’d never told anyone, aside Hunter now, what happened with my ex-girlfriend and how I realized that I was gay. My family, and friends only knew that we got into a big fight when told her we weren’t ready to live together yet. I was surprised Hunter was so open about how he knew he was attracted to males, and his intentions in wanting to be my friend. I knew that we were definitely friends and that random hookups out of boredom or being drunk could happen, as long as I wanted it and was ready. I think the best part, though, was Hunter telling me that he didn’t mind helping me come out of my shell. I know my other friends wanted to help too, but their way was jump in. Hunter advised not doing that, and mentioned I could ask him or talk about anything.

I ended up staying at his house all night, just because we were up having a good time. We didn’t get drunk, ended up eating a little more, watched some comedy special and movies. We listened to music and talked about some of Hunter’s ideas for the new strip show after the new year. And what was completely unexpected is that we ended up making out a bit during one of the movies. Hunter apologized, but I told him not to worry about it because I didn’t mind and enjoyed it. We got back to the movie after that. I went home around 9 am after Hunter and I had breakfast together. When I got to my apartment, I got my phone on the charger and then took a shower. By the time I got out and to my room, I saw all the messages I missed from when it had died. It was mostly my friends asking where I was because they knew I was off at 8 pm the night before. I ignored it and spotted just one from Hunter, thanking me for coming over and stating he had a great time with me, hoping we could have more times like it. I wrote him back that I also had a wonderful time, was sure we would do it again, and hopefully soon too. I added that I was going to get some sleep.

Hunter had sent back that he hoped I slept well and message him when I got up. I said he would be the first one I texted, then I crawled into bed and knocked out pretty fast. I enjoyed my two days off, staying in contact with Hunter and saw my friends on Saturday. I didn’t tell them about hanging with Hunter, alone and all night Thursday and staying over until Friday morning. I knew my friends meant well, but I didn’t want them making a big deal…Or getting upset that Hunter was making an effort to see me, but not let them to tell the story of what happened seven years ago. I did tell Hunter I wasn’t going to tell the friends, and he said I made a good call with choosing not to say anything to avoid a problem. I worked Sunday, Monday, and now I’m working tonight, here on Christmas Eve.

It was busy, but not awful. I’d be here until 10 pm, that’s when we closed for the night and then tomorrow, the bar would be closed. Always closed on major holidays, but not the nights before them, we just shut down earlier than usual. The idea of finding another job was more than probable because I know that Tristan and Davin, after lying to the boss and being put on Friday and Saturday to cover me, quit on Sunday in the middle of peak business. Another worker was going vacation for two weeks, and someone else is out on a broken leg. We’re more short-staffed now than before and we can’t seem to get new people in. I already know that work is going to be ridiculous and I don’t want to deal with it again. I’m sick of being tired, never having time, and basically not having a life. My days consist of sleeping so I’m not tired for work, coming home to sleep because I’m tired, and on my days off, I do so much that I feel like I didn’t even have the day off because I’m still tired.

I sighed heavily after making a drink for a customer, and gave it to them, then I added it to their tab and lazily leaned on the bar. I was just watching everything, bored out of my mind and knowing there was still another hour of work, then closing stuff. I likely wouldn’t get home until 11:30 pm. I felt a buzz in my pocket and pulled my phone to see who was messaging me, and smiled when I noticed it was Hunter.

**_Hunter’s Cell, 9:02 pm  
How’s your night going? If you’re bored, I’m having a friendly X-mas eve party and extending the invite for you to come :)_ **

Now, I really wished I wasn’t at work. I tapped the box and began to type my response.

_> Long, and yes, very bored. Wish I could come, but at work til probably 11:30ish :(_

It didn’t take Hunter long to reply back, though, unless he got super busy, it never took him long to respond to me. I smiled and opened the message to read it.

**_Hunter’s Cell, 9:03 pm  
Aw, that sucks. Who opens on holidays? Even Greg closed the club tonight and tomorrow._ **

_> We tried to get the boss to close, but we’re positive he’s refusing because he’s mad as hell about how short-staffed we are. It’s worse than last time I told you about it -.-_

**_Hunter’s Cell, 9:05 pm  
Damn. What are your plans for tomorrow? Aside the obvious family stuff lol_ **

_> Family stuff from 9 am to 6 pm, likely. Then probably back home to shower, and relax before work on the 26th. I go in at 3 pm, no telling when I get out because it’s never on time._

I saw the chat bubble pop up, and then had to set the phone away because people were coming to the bar for more drinks and the bar was my place tonight Sighing, I got to work and wondered if Hunter was trying plan another time for us to hang out that I was absolutely down for. The time continued to tick by as I got through everyone and was left alone for the moment. It was now 9:21 pm, I took a few sips from my cup of ice water and leaned back, grabbing my phone again and seeing the reply from Hunter he sent before I had to serve customers.

**_Hunter’s Cell, 9:10 pm  
Sounds fun. I’ll just be with Greg, well, him here. Easy dinner, small desserts. Anyway…I was wondering if I gave you the heads up now if you’d be able to pull getting New Year’s Eve & Day off. I always throw a huge party and want you to come. I invited our other friends too already, they all said they can._ **

If I put it in the time off book now, I could likely swing getting it off. I know most of the employee do ask for it off and if the boss doesn’t have anyone to work, he won’t open anyway. Yeah, I absolutely wanted to be able to go.

_> I could work some magic for you ^.- And sorry, for delay. We hit a mini rush and I’m stuck behind the bar tonight._

**_Hunter’s Cell, 9:23 pm  
Yay! My whole night will be better if I have my mega cute new friend there. Maybe I get can get a New Year’s kiss for once in my life? XD_ **

I blinked a few times. Hunter had never been kissed on New Year’s eve before? I had in the past with relationships, if I was in one when the new year came around. Well, I certainly didn’t mind kissing Hunter, and I could forever claim being his first New Year’s kiss.

_> Maybe I can get my first New Year’s kiss with a guy too ;)_

**_Hunter’s Cell, 9:25 pm  
I suppose we’ll just have to see what happens, won’t we? XD Also, I really want to see you again and hang as just us. If you’re not totally exhausted after family stuff tomorrow, would you want to come over for a bit? If I’m being overbearing, let me know and I can back off so you’re not uncomfortable. I know you’re new all this and don’t want to make you feel rushed or pushed._ **

Oh, he was so sweet. I know Hunter wants to have sex with me, and while I don’t know if I’m ready for all that just yet, I also admire that he’s treading carefully so he won’t scare me off. I don’t think it’s possible at this point when he was so blunt and forward about intentions and very hopeful possibilities regarding us. I can’t lie and say I’m not curious about sex with a male and oddly enough, I have a part of me that says Hunter isn’t some random guy. Hunter is my friend, and he’s gay. Hunter would know to take things slow with me. I guess I just don’t want to charge into this without maybe talking to Hunter first. He said it had to be my choice and I had to want it or he wasn’t going to cross the line of friendship into a hookup. I should reply to him before he thinks he did something wrong.

_> Suppose so indeed lol. You’re fine, Hunter. I promise if the day comes where you go too far, I’ll let you know. Until then, please, don’t worry. I am new to this, and you’re the only guy who has been this way with me. I’ll never get used it if it doesn’t happen, right? I rather go through it with someone who cares as a friend than some stranger who might not have any regard for me and how I feel about things. I trust you. Also, I’m glad that you want to see me again and have it be just us. I wanted to see you too. I’ll come over for 6:30ish?_

I felt like what I said was okay and I did mean it too. I did trust Hunter. I would never get used to things if I didn’t experience them, and I would prefer to do that with a trusted friend who already understands I’m nervous and still in my shell. Hunter has proven in the few weeks we’ve known on another that he wants me to come out at my pace and willing to help however he can. I looked at the screen when Hunter’s reply came through.

**_Hunter’s Cell, 9:27 pm  
I’m honored you trust me and promise to never break it. I’m glad you remembered what I said about not jumping in with a stranger, that never ends well, especially if it’s your first time. I said I’d help you, and I meant it. We’re friends, so we’ll do this however you want to. I’m happy to be the one you’ve chosen to go through it with. Remember, you set the pace and always your choice. *wink* And 6:30 is fine! I’ll let you get back to work now. Can’t wait to see you!_ **

As open, forward, and perverted as this man was, I couldn’t deny that Hunter was a sweetheart and definitely had a way with words. I trusted the things he said, and I trusted him as a person. I wasn’t sure how to take what he just said. Was it in the sense of helping me out of my shell? Or us moving at my pace and preparing myself to be ready for us having sex? Should I ask him? Or am I just taking it the wrong way?

_> Going to be honest, no sure how to take what you said just now and don’t want to assume the wrong thing. So I’m just going to say thank you for being an amazing friend, your welcome for choosing & trusting you, and can’t wait to see you either :)_

I really wasn’t sure what else to say, and I hoped that he wouldn’t take offense to me not knowing how to take what he said. At least I admitted to not knowing, though and stated I didn’t want to assume anything without knowing. I saw that Hunter read my message, but the chat bubble for typing didn’t appear. Well, he did say he was going to let me get back to work. I guess I’d do that then and maybe he’d reply later on when he knew I’d be out? I slipped my phone away and decided that while it was quiet right now, I’ll just start cleaning things, doing some of the closing stuff to save time for when 10 pm hit and have to do it anyway. It was better than standing around. 9:30 pm struck as my boss yelled for last call and we were closing in half an hour.

**. . .**

_(11:15 pm)  
(Trayden’s Apartment)_

Surprisingly, closing went well. All patrons started to finish the drinks they had, then pay their tabs and leave the building as long as they weren’t too intoxicated. If any were, same rules applied that we’d either call a cab, or we had a transport van to take customers to the motel just a few buildings down, and drop them off. I took care of cleaning and closing the bar, then helped out with washing tables, and putting up chairs so the others could get to the final sweep and mop. We were done at 11:00 pm, got the Merry Christmas from our boss and that he’d see us on Thursday, then we clocked out and all headed home. My drive was easy, and it dawned on me that I never even checked my phone until I was through my apartment door and taking it out of my pocket along with my wallet and setting them on the counter next to the keys I tossed down. I’d look after, I needed my shower, and something to eat.

I set my phone to charge since I kept a wire in the kitchen, then kicked off my shoes, locked the door, and headed for the bathroom. Thirty minutes later, I was done with everything. I’d shaved to avoid it tomorrow morning when I inevitably ended up sleeping until 8-8:30 am. Less work tomorrow morning. I exited the bathroom in my pajamas and returned to the kitchen to make something quick for dinner. I settled on some leftovers from the other day, cheesy rice with broccoli and grilled chicken. With my food, and cup of juice, I plopped down in one of the chairs to eat at the counter. I began to eat and was checking through my phone, all the notifications I missed from being at work since 2 pm. Mostly from friends just seeing how I’m doing, then my parents to remind me about tomorrow. Few emails, but nothing I needed to see. I returned to my text messages and found a new one from Hunter that just came through. I felt a small wave of nervousness hit me as I tapped it to open fully and read what he said.

**_Hunter’s Cell, 11:45 pm  
Were you not asking me to be the one you went through all this stuff with? O.o I’m not opposed to the idea, but just want to be sure what it is you’re suggesting, or asking when you say that you rather go through getting used to things with a friend rather than a stranger. Which, I totally commend your reasoning. I’m not sure, though, what you’re referring to when you say, ‘getting used to things’ or ‘going through it’. Maybe I’m the one who assumed something or took it out of intended context lol ^.^ So, perhaps we should clear the air here to avoid any miscommunication. What did you mean when you said I’m the only guy who does this with you, and that you won’t get used to it if it doesn’t happen, so you rather do it with someone who cares as a friend instead of a stranger? I told you, I’m pretty down for and with anything. I’m simple and straightforward. I mentioned previously that I know my other friends inside and out, that can be taken many ways too. I know when they are asking for something subtly or they’ll just make it known. I can read them without ever having to wonder if I’m assuming what they want, or taking it the wrong way and out of context. But you’re the new friend who I don’t know as well as I do the others. And until I get to know everything there is to know about you, you’re gonna have to be forward with me in some topics._ **

**_Conversations like these ones, so we don’t end up where we are with you not sure how to take what I said, which was stated based on the way I took what you said. Because I took it as you asking me to help you experience certain things that gays do to get you out of your shell. So for blunt, I assumed you were hinting at wanting to have sex because you trust me not to be like a stranger who wouldn’t care that you’re new to it all and just wants to fuck you like a normal hookup. Again, if that’s what you were going for, I don’t mind. I just don’t want you be overwhelmed with anything and make a rushed choice before you’re ready. You know I want you, I told you that last time we hung out. But I also told you that I wasn’t going to overstep the boundary of being friends and I definitely don’t want you to think or feel that I’m sweet-talking my way into sleeping with you. Because I’m not! Nothing of the sort, no pressure or seduction. And absolutely no hard feelings if you’re not interested at all. I told you that I am your friend, and despite what I may do with my other gay or bisexual friends, I’m not expecting the same from you. Our friendship, just because you’re gay, doesn’t have to have any sexual ties to it. I’m not going to try to get you in my bed while drunk, or call you out of boredom to have sex. Not unless it’s something you want to do. I have no objections as long as it is what you want and you’re ready to do those things._ **

**_If it is what you want, like I said, we can go at your pace. All that aside, I hope this clears up my side of things of why I said what I did. So, the question now is what did you mean? :)_ **

Well, with all that, it seemed my theory was right. Hunter did say what he did earlier because he felt I was asking to sleep with him, but also mentioning that he understood I was new to things and we could go about things at my pace. I figured this meant that maybe he was suggesting we could do things, like foreplay, to lead up to eventually having sex. It was a thought for another day, and right now, I’m not entirely sure what I meant earlier. Was I asking Hunter to be the one to who helped me get used to things? I mean, dating isn’t scary. I’ve done that with girls. The part about being with guys that makes me so nervous is that I’ve never done anything intimately with a male before and when you’re dating, things would eventually reach that point. And I’d rather experience pleasure and sex with a trusted friend who would move at my pace rather than a first time boyfriend who would expect that because I’m dating him, I’m completely ready for all parts of a relationship and would know what I’m doing. That is definitely not the case.

I saw the time change to midnight, and I yawned. I was too tired to stay up and figure all this out right now. I’d get some sleep and try in the morning, then let Hunter know before I went over to his house. Hopefully, it wouldn’t make things awkward between us. I finished my food, set the dishes in the sink for tomorrow morning, used the bathroom and then went to my room. I set my phone to charge on the nightstand, made sure an 8:30 am alarm was set just incase I slept later than I expected to, crawled into bed, covered up and let sleep take me a few minutes later.

**__  
  
  
**


	13. Chapter 13

_=Normal POV=  
(Wednesday, 12/25/2019; 8:15 am)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Trayden’s Apartment)_

Much to Trayden’s shock, he was up at 7:45 am, before his alarm. The sleep was decent and after going about his normal morning routine, Trayden allowed himself to sit on the couch and relax. In forty-five minutes, he would have to leave to get to his parents’ place for 9 am, so Trayden figured that now would be as good a time as any to think about the conversation with Hunter in texts. Toothless took a breath and read over everything a second time, starting from when Hunter asked Trayden wanted to come over after leaving his parents’ place to hang out for a few hours, aware that Trayden had work on the 26th, so a late night would not be happening. Trayden saw where the messages between them became unclear as far as what was being said and Trayden blamed himself because he probably should have checked what he was saying first, or at least, understood what he meant when he said it. Right now, Trayden didn’t know what he was going for when he told Hunter what he did.

Now, Trayden knew from Hunter’s reply last night that Hunter was basically okay with anything regarding this situation and what happened clearly depended on Trayden’s explanation of what he meant. Hunter was fine with being just friends, and he was also good with them being friends that had sex now and then. Not a friends with benefits arrangement, just random opportunities that arose and the desire was mutual. Then there were some drunk sessions too, but Trayden assumed that was previously consented before drinking began in a fashion that it was agreed on to have sex while drink if things went down that way. Regardless, it didn’t apply to himself because he was the new friend and Hunter stated that he wouldn’t do those things with Trayden unless he was okay with there being random sexual encounters in their friendship.

Trayden supposed that he had this much figured out that he didn’t mind that. It was just sex between friends who were single. Trayden felt like if one of them were in a relationship, the boundaries would be respected and random sex would be off the table. Unless the relationship was open, but Trayden assumed that was the only way it would still happen. Trayden’s situation of uncertainty was about doing sexual things at all because he’d never done that with another guy. Women, sure. But not men. Even while he was bisexual, Trayden never experimented with males in any form of physical contact. Maybe hugs or handshakes between friends, but that was the extent of it and pretty normal. So Trayden now needed to figure out what it was he meant when he told Hunter that he trusted him and would rather go through everything with a caring friend rather than a complete stranger.

It seemed that Hunter was willing to be that friend, as long as it’s what Trayden actually wanted and was ready for. And that was another aspect to consider, Trayden didn’t know what he was ready for because he’d never done it. Kissing seemed to be okay, since Hunter and Trayden had shared a few, and even made out once for fifteen to twenty minutes. Beyond that, Trayden assumed it could venture into touching, groping, foreplay, and obviously, sex. Those things hadn’t been attempted, and Trayden felt nervous about it, but not with Hunter who was constantly reassuring him that it would be okay and that it would fade as he got more comfortable with being gay. Hunter was the one who kept telling Trayden to take his time and adjust, unlike the rest of his friends who said jump in and just do it. Hunter advised against that, and Trayden trusted his word.

So that excluded trying to do new things with strangers. And if Trayden chose to do this with a friend, the only one he trusted to guide him through things was Hunter. Trayden knew he could go to Hunter with questions about stuff, but there was a difference in being told how it worked, and then actually doing it. Trayden could learn everything about being gay by asking, but it wouldn’t mean anything if he didn’t experience it. And Trayden was sure that if he did these intimacy things, the nervousness would fade because it would be done and nothing to worry about how it would go or what it was like. Hunter was willing to help Trayden with all this, and move at whatever pace Trayden chose to go at. With everything being considered, Trayden felt confident that Hunter’s assumption of how he took Trayden’s words was correct. And subconsciously, Trayden did want to experience everything with Hunter, so that’s why he obviously wrote his message the way he had.

Trayden knew what he wanted to do, so now, he needed to find the courage to message Hunter back and confirm that what he said last night is what he wanted. Might as well do it now and pray that tonight at Hunter’s wasn’t awkward or tense. Taking a breath, Trayden grabbed his phone and pulled up his messages with Hunter, then tapped the reply box, beginning to press the keys.

_> Morning, and Merry Christmas! I’m sorry that I didn’t answer last night, I started to read it and ended up falling asleep in the middle._

Trayden figured he’d get into this casually, and see where it went. The quick vibrating in his hand made Trayden look down to see that Hunter replied.

**_Hunter’s Cell, 8:35 am  
Oh, no worries! I knew I sent it late, by accident. I actually had it all typed out around 9:45 and forgot to hit send because my uncle was having a crisis with his laptop and then a couple friends popped over to chat and drink. I had kept checking the lock screen to see if you’d replied and didn’t see one, so I got scared that I made you uncomfortable or upset with my assumption. But I saw that I didn’t press the button when I opened our messages to apologize and hope you would forgive me. I facepalmed and sent it, but realized you might have already gone to sleep given what time it was. And Merry Christmas to you too! :) Did you just wake up?_ **

Trayden couldn’t help but smile, the poor guy was terrified to scare him off with his open forwardness. Thankfully, Trayden didn’t mind at all, and admired it.

_> Been up since 7:30. I was checking messages after breakfast and saw that I’d never replied to you last night because I fell asleep reading it. So now that I have…No need to apologize or ask forgiveness because it didn’t make me upset or uncomfortable and you didn’t scare me off. Figure I’ll set you at ease with that and you won’t be twitching with anxiety all day first lol_

**_Hunter’s Cell, 8:36 am  
Thank the Gods XD That I didn’t scare you off and thank you for settling my anxiety…_ **

_> You’re welcome. And thank you for the message itself because I didn’t even realize what I said could have many contexts until you informed me of how you took it. I’ve literally spent the last fifteen minutes scolding myself in embarrassment that the reason I didn’t know how to take your response because it was based on how you ended up analyzing my message. It is entirely my fault and I am so sorry if I made things awkward for you or us being friends because you had to break all that down in a text…_

**_Hunter’s Cell, 8:38 am  
Don’t sweat it, Tray! Lol. Seriously, it’s okay. And no, nothing is awkward. I realized that you said something and maybe didn’t know how it sounded given the conversation we were having. That’s why I broke it down, so you’d see why I gave you the response I did and that we could clarify what you were going for while also leaving the reminder that I did about being okay with things if you had meant it the way I took it. As long as it’s what you wanted and understanding that we’d move at your pace._ **

_> I keep forgetting you don’t know me like you know the others. And I keep forgetting because we get along so great as friends that it’s like we’ve been friends for many years…Hope that’s not creepy?_

**_Hunter’s Cell, 8:40 am  
Not creepy, but cute, like you. ^.- Honored that you feel that way about us and I totally agree with it as well. Guess that means we connect good and I’ll be able to figure you out in no time lol_ **

_> I’m not difficult to figure out, but I suppose I should work on making sure my messages only convey what I want it to and not be open to various interpretations…_

**_Hunter’s Cell, 8:41 am  
Lol. Tray, it was an honest mistake and we’ve all done it. The important thing is that I saw the confusion you relayed and went back to reread, wondering if I took it the way you intended it to be taken. Had I not done that, I was fully assuming that we’d be messing around tonight when you come over and that could have caused you to be uncomfortable and things to be awkward. I know you’re new to this, as I said last night, and I know that I can’t assume with you like I do my friends until I know you better. I was dead serious when I told you that I don’t want to scare you off. I like you, you’re wicked hot. Your shyness and innocence are cute and a major turn on. Point is that I like being your friend. I don’t want to mess that up, but miscommunications or interpretations like that to a recently come out gay as yourself, is how scaring off happens._ **

Trayden saw the time and got off the couch, making sure he had his charger from the kitchen and moved to slip the wallet into the back pocket, then get his shoes on. Trayden snaked the keys off the countertop and looked over Hunter’s message again. Trayden wasn’t sure how to take the _like you_ comment. Trayden knew Hunter liked being his friend, but what did he mean by liking him cause he thought Trayden was hot and it was a turn on for him that Trayden’s shy innocence is cute? Trayden supposed he needed to take a page from Hunter’s book here and not assume that it meant what he thought it did. Trayden left the apartment, locking the door and heading down the hall to get to the elevator. Once inside, Trayden hit the ground floor button and prepared to reply to Hunter.

_> Sorry for the delay, on the move to get to my car to go to my parents’. And yeah, I guess that is the important thing. I mean, it might have taken me by surprise but I wouldn’t hate you for it. Like you said, honest mistake and I’m not one to get immediately worked up because I know that results in an unclear head and you can’t say or do anything while mad, upset, or confused. So, I’d probably only leave to get my head together, then ask if we could talk to work out what happened and why. I don’t just walk away without good reason, and I typically always give the other person or people involved the chance to explain. Know what I mean?_

**_Hunter’s Cell, 8:45 am  
Absolutely. Totally get it. I’m the same way, actually. Another thing we have in common :) I don’t walk out of people’s lives unless I’ve been made to by them. My parents being a prime example lol Did I want to leave? No. Was I given much choice? Also no. I never walked out of my friends’ lives, we lost contact after I was forced to leave my phone behind and didn’t have a way to reach them. And obviously, my parents told them lies to make them think I didn’t care…But you know, I get what you’re saying. And it sets me at some ease to know that even if something did happen by accident because of a misinterpretation, you’d give me a chance to explain and we could talk to work it out._ **

Trayden exited the elevator and headed out of the complex and into the parking lot to get to his car. Unlocking it and moving inside to sit down while debating to just come out and say that he did mean what Hunter thought Trayden meant, Trayden got his seatbelt on and slid the key into the ignition while taking a breath.

_> Glad I could set you at ease twice today. Also, I suppose we’ve beat around the bush of where this whole thing started…_

_> I did mean what you assumed I meant._

_> It’s what you asked me last night and I fell asleep. I saw it all this morning and texted you with the intention of answering your question, but as usual, we somehow end up getting distracted on other things in the same topic. But yeah. I, uh, gotta get going to make it to my parents’ on time, so I’ll be quiet until I arrive, but I’ll message you when I get there. Bye for now!_

Trayden let out the breath he’d be holding, then sent one quick message to his parents that he was on my way, and then set the phone down in the cupholder before backing out of his spot, and heading to his parents’ house.

**. . .**

_(9:15 am)  
(Raseri Residence)_

Trayden arrived at his parents’ home just a few minutes late because he did send that message to Hunter, but blamed traffic. Trayden happily greeted his mother and father, then his younger siblings who still lived at home. Only himself and brother Dexter were in their own apartments, but Dexter was rooming with two other friends he’d known forever. Trayden brought in his gifts for them, and his mom informed that they were just waiting on Dexter, who was having some car trouble but messaged just moments ago that he was on his way and would be there for 9:30. Trayden was enjoying a cup of coffee on the couch while his parents watched the news and weather, his siblings were anxiously awaiting to open presents, but were told to wait for their brother.

While sitting there, Trayden suddenly remembered that he never messaged Hunter back. Grabbing his phone, Trayden checked the screen to see a message from Hunter. Tapping it, the screen opened and Trayden started to read.

**_Hunter’s Cell, 8:50 am  
I knew you wanted me ;p_ **

_> Well, I didn’t know I wanted you until after we hung out last Thursday and you openly admitted you wanted to sleep with me!…And then we ended up making out…_

**_Hunter’s Cell, 9:15 am  
XD I’m hard to resist, or so I’ve been told. I’ve wanted you since the night of our date when we kissed in my garage. Not going to lie, it usually takes a lot more touching and groping to get me turned on, but that kiss with you was enough without the extra stimulation ^_- If we had known each other better, I might have taken you right against your car._ **

Trayden had to stay composed to not raise questions from his parents, but he couldn’t believe Hunter just revealed that! And their kiss was all it took to get him aroused, when it normally took more with others? Trayden cursed this man for being so ridiculously hot and smooth that mere text messages of the things Hunter wanted to do to him was enough to cause sparks of arousal in his groin that he needed to keep down.

_> If we’re being honest…I guess maybe I wanted you after that night too and just didn’t realize it because I’m new, shy, and didn’t want things to be weird between us…I’ve had attraction to males while bisexual, but have never wanted any of them sexually before…_

**_Hunter’s Cell, 9:17 am  
And after I told you that I wanted you, the worry you had about it possibly not being mutual was gone. Like I told you, nervousness to things will fade the more you get into it. It’s only scary because, as you said, you’ve never done anything with males before. And its different than being with a female, as I’ve been told by bisexuals who have fucked both. Now that you’ve lost your attraction to females, and are gay…Those feelings of curiosity are getting stronger, but you’re still hesitant. And you will, unfortunately, continue to be until you go all the way and do everything. Once you do something once, you’re no longer new to it_ **

Trayden suspected that all along, but it was a different perspective from someone else.

_> I figured that might be the case. So it’s still what my friends have said, just do it._

**_Hunter’s Cell, 9:18 am  
No, no. Never you mind what they told you to do. Yes, the fear of doing things with males intimately will fade once you end up doing it all, but the key word in what I just said is ‘end up’ doing it. I told you, Tray…This isn’t something you want to do without being sure, under pressure, and rushing it. Never, ever push yourself to do something before you’re ready, it will only hurt you. I get not wanting to be nervous anymore, but you have to be ready to take on what that entails. Once you cross that first time, there is no taking it back and no do-overs. So I implore you, as a friend and the person you’re saying you want to do this with, that you PLEASE ensure this is what you really want to do. New gays get overwhelmed quickly and make hasty decisions when they aren’t actually ready, and do it for the wrong reasons. I’m not telling you that to pick on you for being new to it, or scare you, but I’ve seen friends go through this with strangers and I don’t want to see it happen to you. I know I’m not a stranger to you, and you know I’d never hurt you, but I don’t want to see you do this and end up hating the experience because you weren’t ready and regretting it the rest of your life. So please…Just make sure this is what you want. If you find quiet time today, think about this and what you’re asking. And when you are certain of your choice, let me know, then we’ll talk about what’s next. Okay?_ **

Trayden was surprised at how serious Hunter got, but he supposed that he should have expected it. This was a big decision and Hunter just wanted him to be sure of his choice. Hunter didn’t want to do this if Trayden was absolutely positive he wanted it and was ready. Trayden felt like it more about the readiness to do what they’d be doing. This was obviously not Hunter’s first time, but it would be Trayden’s and if anything happened, Hunter would blame himself. So really…This request to make sure was for both of them. Hunter didn’t want Trayden to do this for the wrong reasons, then regret it for the rest of his life. And Hunter didn’t want to be the regret, he was only being a good friend and probably doing for Trayden what he maybe wished he’d been able to do for the friends he mentioned.

_> Okay, I will. Brother just got here, so I guess we’re doing presents. I’ll message you in a bit?_

**_Hunter’s Cell, 9:20 am_  
Thank you. I’m only pushing you make sure because I care about you like I do all my others friends, and I have made them also be sure of their choices. Not I was their first, mind you…But as the one who has been gay the longest, most of them have turned to me about taking a step forward in things. Even those random hookups me and my friends have, I always check with them before we actually do anything. And as I’ve told you; as long as it’s what you want and you are ready. Always make sure, and also know that you have the power to say no, change your mind, and decide that you aren’t ready. And a good partner will always understand, go at your pace, and help if they can. :)  
  
Now, go on and spend time with your family. I’ll be here.**

Trayden smiled as he shut off the screen to his phone, and put it away in his pocket, then got up to greet his brother once everyone else had. It was going to be a good day, and nice because Trayden would get to see Hunter later. Even if they didn’t do anything, Trayden enjoyed being around Hunter and loved that they were such good friends in so little time of meeting one another.


	14. Chapter 14

_=Normal POV=  
(Wednesday, 12/25/2019; 4:30 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Raseri Residence)_

The holiday was cheerful as always. After Trayden’s brother, Dexter, arrived, the family spent time opening presents to one another and catching up since the last time they were together. There was quite a bit of downtime between opening gifts and lunch, Trayden decided while sitting around to give his first decision more thought and maybe he was anxious to stop being afraid of intimacy with a male. At the same time, Trayden still held his feelings regarding wanting to know what it was like, but only with a trusted friend. Trayden did push things back when everyone started talking again about life was going, and then through dinner at 4:00 pm. Now, Trayden had time to think about things again while his siblings were helping clean up from the meal and his parents were preparing the desserts to eat at 5 pm. After earlier texts exchanged with Hunter when he got so serious about having Trayden make sure of his choice, Trayden understood that his decision had not changed.

Trayden still wanted to experience pleasure-related things with a male, and he wanted that male to be Hunter. Trayden was heeding the advice Hunter gave about not jumping into things with a stranger, and Hunter wasn’t a stranger. Hunter was also a caring, amazing friend who basically offered himself to Trayden for them to have sex as long as it was what Trayden wanted and ready for. Hunter was also not new to being gay or a first-timer to male pleasure. Trayden knew he wanted to see what everything was like, that decision had been made. And Trayden knew that he wanted Hunter to be the one he experienced it all with. However, Trayden’s area of struggle was the being ready. Trayden was ready enough to try some things, but perhaps not all of them.

Hunter kept talking about moving at Trayden’s pace, so Trayden felt like he could still tell Hunter that he was sure about what he wanted, just maybe not all at once. Trayden suspected that it might become a topic of conversation anyway, that Hunter would ask him right out if he wanted to do it all or in sections. Trayden didn’t know what to expect in male pleasure, surely it wasn’t the same as female. Regardless, Trayden knew, for now, what he wanted to do and was sure of his choice. Next was letting Hunter know. The two of them were already messaging anyway, and Hunter was currently telling Trayden that he couldn’t wait for 6:30 pm when Trayden came over for them to hang out.

Trayden smiled and prepared to write back when the sound of his mother’s voice pulled his attention from the phone. “I’m surprised your phone hasn’t died yet with how much you’ve been using it,” Rachel Raseri giggled. “Is that your friends asking when they can hang out with you again?”

“Yeah, we’re trying to work something out for a New Year’s party,” Trayden replied. “Really depends if I can get the night off work,”

“That sounds fun,” Trayden’s father, Dustin Raseri, mentioned. “Which friend is hosting?”

“Well, it’s a new friend I met and introduced the others too back in the beginning of December,” Trayden said calmly.

“Oh, a new friend? You didn’t mention that in recent updates,” Rachel beamed.

“Is this the guy who fixed your car at his house for free? The one you met because you found his wallet and located him to return it?” Dexter wondered and Trayden was silently wishing he hadn’t told his brother about Hunter when he came over to ask if he could borrow $10 for gas and would pay it back when he got paid. It just happened to have been the next morning after Trayden and Hunter’s thank you date that continued on to Hunter’s house to fix the car and then a party. Dexter had shown up at 7:30 am, on his way to work and Trayden had been asleep still because he was up so late. Dexter caught Trayden’s initial lie about being tired from work and Dexter knew Trayden didn’t have work that weekend. So Trayden gave in and told him basics.

“Yes…” Trayden muttered, nodding.

“Is that who you’re talking to right now because you keep smiling like a school-girl with a crush every time that phone vibrates?” Dexter grinned.

“Shut up,” Trayden shot him a glare.

“Alright, boys…It’s Christmas. No fighting,” Dustin stated firmly. “Dexter, don’t tease your brother,” He sighed.

“I’m not, just pointing out that he’s never gotten like this with a guy before. We all know he’s bi, but it’s always been girls. Sorry if I’m excited to see that he’s interested in someone finally, after a year. Not even…When was that break up…June? So like, six months,” Dexter smiled.

Trayden grumbled under his breath, looking at his phone to reply to Hunter.

_> Remind me to never tell my brother anything again…_

“I was truthfully starting to wonder if the bi thing was just a phase,” Dexter added. “Good for you, big brother,” He gave a thumbs up.

_> Scratch that…Remind me to find a way to kill him and make sure no one finds the body!_

Trayden added that to his message after what Dexter said and before Hunter had replied after reading the first one.

**_Hunter’s Cell, 4:32 pm  
Lol, if you’re really going to go through with killing him, I don’t advise leaving a body to be found. Fishing boat, chum the water, let the sharks handle it ^_- Tiger and Great Whites are known to be aggressive at feeding time XD, so go sunrise or sunset._ **

Trayden had to laugh a little at Hunter’s response, forgetting momentarily that he was with his family.

_> I don’t want to know why you were able to come up with such a detailed murder plan…Were our friends right, should I be concerned about what you could do to me? XD Just kidding, of course. Lol._

**_Hunter’s Cell, 4:35 pm  
I have a creative mind and vivid imagination ;) The only thing you should be concerned about with me and you is all the things I can do to you if we were in bed together, with our clothes off and pressed skin to skin with no interruptions…_ **

_IS HE TRYING TO TURN ME ON?!_ Trayden thought instantly, hoping to Odin his eyes weren’t wide in shock and that he wasn’t blushing. Trayden paused a moment thinking about what he just said to himself silently. _What am I saying? It’s Hunter…He’s itching to get me in his bed._ A second vibration alert made me check the phone again where Hunter had written something else.

**_Hunter’s Cell, 4:36 pm  
I know what I said, and I know it made you do that adorable blush where you get bashful and surprised because it actually turned you on think about all the possibilities XD Right?_ **

Trayden started to type out no and deny it, but he noticed his brother leering over. “You should probably tell Hunter that you totally are blushing…” Dexter teased. Trayden glared and shoved him away. Dexter laughed a bit.

“Dexter, enough…” Dustin sighed.

“So is he really your friend, or your boyfriend, son?” Rachel asked softly, with a loving smile. “It’s okay to tell us the truth, we know you’re bisexual and you know we love and accept you no matter what,”

“Yes, I do know that…” Trayden replied. “And we’re just friends…” He informed.

“Just friends talk about what they could do to you in-,” Dexter began.

“Dexter!” Rachel scolded.

“Yes, we’re just friends. Hunter is gay and extremely comfortable as such. He’s open, forward, and a major pervert…But he does it to all his bisexual and gay friends who don’t mind being flirted with or hit on. And I don’t mind,” Trayden remarked. “And you shouldn’t be looking at my private conversations!” He pointed to his brother.

“Well, if you’d stop getting lost in conversation with him, maybe I wouldn’t have to go looking to find what keeps pulling your attention away from your family on a holiday when we’re trying to ask you about your new _just a friend_ ,” Dexter folded his arms with a scowl. Trayden glared at Dexter again. “He’s not just a friend when you’re smiling, giggling, and blushing at the things he’s saying. That’s a called a crush and what he’s doing isn’t flirting, that’s a suggestive hint that he wants to screw you senseless and he clearly knows that you know that, which is why he mentioned knowing you blushed thinking about it!” He added.

“As true as that is, Hunter is still just a friend. We’re not dating,” Trayden stated.

“Oh, so you know he wants to do you and as he said, you’re getting turned on thinking about him doing you. Or does it turn you on to remember having sex with him? Is that why he didn’t charge you when he fixed your car? Did he convince you to sleep with him as payment?” Dexter pushed.

“NO!” Trayden denied instantly. “He doesn’t charge his friends. Any of them. I tried to pay him, he refused,”

“Yeah, well _just friends_ who fuck are friends with benefits,” Dexter commented.

“We’re not dating, and we’re not friends with benefits! We’ve never even had sex! I’ve only known him a month, what kind of person do you think I am?” Trayden snapped.

“I’m trying to figure it out because nothing about you has been right since you and the girl broke up,” Dexter stared.

“Where do you even get that idea?” Trayden scoffed.

“I don’t know, it might have something to do with the fact that you’re developing, or have developed a crush on the guy who wants to fuck you that happens to be a stripper!” Dexter announced as Trayden’s eyes widened a little. “You think I didn’t know Hunter works at Wild Fantasies? One of my best friends is a bartender there and told me he saw you there, twice! Once to return that wallet, and the second, with your friends watching the strip shows! I know Hunter took you on a date to thank you for giving him his wallet back. I know you were at his house so he could fix your car. I know you kissed him and then stayed there to party!” Dexter informed. “For the hell of it, I know you’ve stayed overnight at his house! My girlfriend lives in that neighborhood, she saw your car in his driveway at 10:00 at night when she went to work, and it was still there the next morning at 7 when she got home!”

“So what? We were hanging out, he’s a good friend regardless of his job. I was bored, had two days off from work and he invited me over. We had drinks, got drunk, and I spent the night in one of his spare bedrooms. All we did was drink, eat, and talk with background music,” Trayden remarked. Okay, maybe it was a little bit of a lie. Hunter and him had made out too. “We woke up, had breakfast, and I left.”

“A good friend who is clearly trying to get in your pants, and by the sounds of how well you two have gotten to know one another, it doesn’t sound like it will take much!” Dexter accused.

“How dare you!” Trayden growled.

“What happened to you, Tray? It’s not just me who noticed something was different since that breakup, we all have. Even your friends. We know that the fight had some kind of negative effect on you, there’s something you’re not telling us,” Dexter said firmly. “You two were perfect for one another, and then after a year and a half with no issues, you just break up after one fight?”

“It was a big fight,” Trayden defended.

“About what then? What was so bad that one fight caused things to end?” Dexter pushed.

“It was a long time ago, it doesn’t matter and it’s none of your business,” Trayden huffed.

“It was six months ago, but you met this Hunter a month ago, so technically five months after an eighteen-month relationship and you’re okay with this guy talking to you the way he does? So what happened with your ex? Was the fight because she caught you with a guy or-,” Dexter paused. “No, no…Wait. I know what it’s about now. I mentioned it before that despite you saying you’re bi, this is the first time we’ve seen you happy and it’s because of a guy you’re talking to. You never even got like this with girls. So, the only things that cause big fights that end in break ups after a relationship that long with no fights prior is because someone found out something about the other or unfaithfulness. So…Did you cheat on her with another girl, or a guy?”

“I would never be unfaithful,” Trayden glared.

“Then she obviously found out something about you that was immediate break up worthy…And I think I know what it is…” Dexter said calmly.

“Please, enlighten me?” Trayden rolled his eyes.

“You’re not bisexual…You’re gay,” Dexter informed as Trayden didn’t say anything. “Aren’t you?” Still, Trayden stayed quiet. “You thought you were bi, but that wasn’t it, was it. Being bisexual was just a temporary and drawn out phase. You weren’t attracted to both, you realized you were attracted to men and accepted calling yourself bisexual, but it truth…The attraction to guys started becoming stronger and you lost the attraction to girls…That’s what your ex figured out, and caused the fight where you two broke up. She learned you were gay, didn’t she?” Trayden’s glare slowly faded.

“Is…That what happened, son?” Dustin asked.

“Trayden, sweetheart?” Rachel was up on her feet to approach her son. “Are you gay?” She tried to reach his hand, but Trayden moved away and sighed, finally lowering his head a bit.

“Yes…” Trayden finally admitted. “Yes, I am. And yes, Dex…What caused the fight was her figuring out that I must be gay because we tried to have sex and I couldn’t get hard. It wasn’t the first time we’d tried to be intimate and it happened. So she packed her things and left, we haven’t spoken since…” He informed quietly. “I didn’t say anything because I was dealing with everything and trying to come to terms with it myself. I gave up trying to fight it in October and just settle into it…But work was busy, never really had time, and had no idea how to even begin with being gay because I’ve never done anything with males, not even during that bisexual period…So as my friends put it, I’ve just been in my shell, and working on coming out. They only know I’m gay because Ethan pointed out that I even give a glance to all the girls at some costume party they dragged me to…But not even they know what happened with my ex, I just told them a big fight because I didn’t want anyone knowing what happened…” He explained. “Thanks for not letting it go and pushing me…”

“Tray…Big brother, I’m sorry…” Dexter tried, feeling awful that he cornered Trayden, and basically forced him to come out before he was ready to. “I didn’t mean to-I know how strippers are and when I learned everything I did…I just wanted to know what happened, why you changed and got so distant, and then all this with Hunter…I wanted to protect you, so you wouldn’t get hurt by him…”

“Maybe you do know what _some_ strippers do, but Hunter isn’t like that. You don’t know him or anything about him, so don’t class him with the others you’re thinking of. Hunter knows I recently settled with being gay, and he just wants to help me get used to being in the community. And yes, he wants to screw me…He’s admitted to it, but only if its what I want and ready to do. But as long as I haven’t told him that’s what I want and ready for, we’re strictly friends and he won’t cross that boundary. He’s a major flirt, forward, and open. There isn’t a shy bone in his body, but he’s funny, caring, smart, talented, and has a huge heart…” Trayden paused. “Hunter would never hurt me. In fact, the only thing he’s done is protect me from my friends who just want me to put myself out there and get laid by a complete stranger. All Hunter has done is be supportive, give me advice, and make sure that I don’t push myself to do anything before I’m ready to because I’ll end up hurt, and he didn’t want to see that happen…All of that is coming the guy you think will be the one to hurt me, so you feel you have to protect me? No. Hunter is the one protecting me from the people who want to hurt and push me before I’m ready…People like you…”

Without another word, Trayden turned away from them and briskly exited the house. Trayden went straight for his car, slid in, buckled, then got the car running. Trayden saw the house door closest the driveway open, revealing his mother, then father and younger siblings minus Dexter behind her. Trayden instantly shifted the gear into reverse, backed out, returned the stick to drive and sped off in legal limits. Trayden didn’t want things to go like this, he was going to come out to his family tonight because everyone was together and it had been a great day until this happened. Trayden didn’t know if he was angry, upset, or hurt. Maybe it was all three, but he needed to get away to think for a bit. Keeping focus on the road as it was falling darker, Trayden had both hands on the wheel and headed for his apartment.

**. . .**

_(5:00 pm)  
(Trayden’s Apartment)_

Getting home, Trayden parked and moved inside the complex. Taking the elevator to the sixth floor, Trayden reached his door and unlocked it, then walked inside and flipped the deadbolt lock above the handle. Trayden carelessly kicked off his shoes, tossed his wallet and keys on the counter, then went to the bathroom. After that, Trayden walked to the couch, tossed his phone on the end table and plugged it in to charge. Taking a deep breath, Trayden let it out with a sigh as his mind began racing with what happened at his parents’ house. He wasn’t mad at any of them except Dexter, because he’s the one who did everything. His younger siblings stayed quiet, already figuring out that it wasn’t their place to join in. And Trayden’s parents only spoke to try and make Dexter stop, or ask for confirmation when Trayden went quiet at Dexter’s reveals about the breakup and Trayden being gay. Not only was Trayden mad at his brother for what he did, Trayden was hurt too.

And it made Trayden wonder if this is the hurt Hunter referred to, about doing something before he was ready to. Maybe it wasn’t in the same situation, but it was the same area. So yes, it still hurt at how things went down. Trayden didn’t know what he should do, how to deal with this right now and like it did with most, when someone didn’t know how to handle emotions piling up, they eventually found their way out through the spilling of tears. And that’s what Trayden did, he bowed his head and covered his face with his hands as he started to cry.


	15. Chapter 15

_=Trayden’s POV=  
(Wednesday, 12/25/2019; 7:15 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Trayden’s Apartment)_

I don’t know how long I cried, but I know I must have fallen asleep to wake suddenly now from a laying position on the couch. I rubbed my eyes and forced my body to move so I could sit up, then locate my balance to stand. I stretched and tiredly moved to the bathroom, after relieving myself, I splashed my face and looked in the mirror. My eyes still showed some red from crying earlier, I dried my face and hands before exiting the room and trying to pat myself down for my phone. I noticed it on the end table near the couch and then remembered I’d set it to charge upon getting home and sitting down. I made my way to the device and unplugged it, then noticed the time. It was 7:15 pm! Gods, I was supposed to go to Hunter’s at 6:30! I quickly noticed the slew of messages from people trying to reach me, mostly my mom and dad, a couple from friends, and then, as I expected, from Hunter too. There were some missed calls, and voicemails from my parents as well. I wasn’t answering them right now. I wasn’t mad at my parents, but I didn’t want to be begged to come back to talk about things.

I moved to the texts with Hunter, seeing one from when I didn’t answer after he made the blushing and turned on comment, but that was at 4:40-ish and when I was in the midst of dealing with my brother. The message only said that he was sorry and wouldn’t tease me, but on the brightside, at least our feelings were mutual about wanting one another. I guess that was true, but I’d have to let him know that I only didn’t respond because my brother was being a pain. I continued to read the messages down, going by the order of timestamps.

**_Hunter’s Cell, 4:55 pm  
I guess you must doing desserts with the family, I know you mentioned that happening around 5 lol. I’m sitting down to dinner with Greg, so I’ll message you after, handsome._ **

**_Hunter’s Cell, 5:30 pm  
Dinner done, and cleaned up. We’re relaxing now and probably doing desserts later. How’s things going for you?_ **

**_Hunter’s Cell, 6:10 pm,  
Greg just left, so now I’m alone, bored, anxiously and excitedly waiting to see you again. I saved some desserts for you, if you still have room to eat more XD Also have ice cream sundae stuff…Cuz I know you said they were your favorites and figured we could enjoy them during a movie. Not sure how late you plan to stay, I know you have work tomorrow, but happy you agreed to see me anyway :)_ **

**_Hunter’s Cell, 6:20 pm  
I promise I’m not stalking the door this time! *Am totally stalking the window* XD_ **

**_Hunter’s Cell, 6:35 pm  
Has your family refused to relinquish you at 6 pm? Should I come rescue you? O.o I know you said 6:30, and I know you’re a stickler for being on time unless something comes up lol Maybe I should stop hounding you, your phone might have died. None of the message have been read yet XD. I’m sorry. You’re likely on your way. I’ll wait patiently! :) Just be careful on the roads, the temps are supposed to drop and there’s warning of black ice._ **

**_Hunter’s Cell, 6:50 pm  
On a serious note…Is everything okay? If you changed your mind about coming over, it’s fine. Just let me know because I’m starting to get worried that something happened to you and I could use that reassurance like you did earlier today to set me at ease…_ **

**_Hunter’s Cell, 7:05 pm  
Tray, for the love of Odin, message me back anything at all so I know you’re alright! Is there a family emergency?_ **

**_Hunter’s Cell, 7:15 pm  
Please let me know you’re alright? I’m actually scared and maybe overreacting, but it’s not like you to go this long without replying unless you’re at work and I know you’re not tonight. Is your car okay? Are you okay!? I’ll never forgive myself if I missed something and it caused you to crash. If you don’t message me back by 7:30, I’m getting in my car to come find you! I’ll call our friends to get your address, and your parents’…I will drive out and retrace your path. Please? Please text me…_ **

I couldn’t believe how worried Hunter is because I wasn’t answering. I knew I should have messaged when I got home to say I was going to take a nap, then set an alarm to be up for 6:00. I needed to text him back, or maybe I should call him? It’d be easier and faster than trying to type it all. I went to press the phone icon to call him, and saw another message pop up.

**_Hunter’s Cell, 7:17 pm  
Tray?! Are you there?...I saw the messages turn to read. I’ve been staring at the screen, I know that sounds creepy, but I don’t care…I need to know you’re okay…_ **

I pressed the button as intended and let the call start, then I heard the ringing. Before the first ring even ended, there was a pickup.

 _“Hello?”_ Came Hunter’s voice, calm and curious, but an undertone of fear.

“Hi, Hunter. It’s me…” I replied.

 _“Tray?!”_ Hunter exclaimed instantly. _“Do you have any idea how worried I’ve been?! I’ve been sitting here for almost two hours, trying to reach you because I thought something happened to you!”_

I flinched at his tone, it sounded angry, but I know he’s scared or relieved that he made contact with me. I still felt like crying from earlier. “I-I’m sorry…” I sniffled. “I-I didn’t…Mean to worry you.”

I heard Hunter sigh, and take a deep breath. _“And I’m sorry for yelling at you. I’m not angry, just relieved you’re alright…Don’t cry, please?”_ There was a pause while I wiped my eyes and tried to take a breath or two. _“Do you want to tell me why you stopped answering?”_ He asked.

“Something happened at my parents’ house and I ended up leaving early…” I said softly.

 _“And why haven’t you been replying if you left there early? Did someone get hurt? Are you hurt? You didn’t take off in a rush and end up in an accident, did you?”_ Hunter inquired.

“Someone did get hurt, and it was me…No, I wasn’t in an accident. I just…Ended up leaving around 4:45, getting home, and crying…” I informed, still upset about earlier.

 _“That tells me something with your family upset and hurt you…Do you want to tell me?”_ Hunter offered gently.

“Not the whole family, an argument between me and my brother where he cornered, then forced me to tell everyone that I’m gay…” I tried to fight back the tears forming again.

 _“He made you do something you weren’t ready to do…”_ Hunter sighed. _“So I wasn’t wrong to feel like something happened and you ended up hurt…”_

“I was ready to tell them, I planned to do it tonight after dessert…I just wasn’t ready for how it came out…” I sniffed a bit. “I said my piece and left. Once I got home, I just cried on the couch and fell asleep until about ten minutes ago,” I added. “I didn’t mean to worry you when I stopped answering and didn’t show up for 6:30…”

 _“No, no. Don’t worry about it…You had more than valid reason,”_ Hunter reassured.

“Do you mind if I still come over? I don’t really want to be alone right now,” I wondered.

 _“Of course, I don’t mind at all. I had my night dedicated to seeing you anyway,”_ Hunter reminded.

“Okay…I’ll be there in about ten minutes,” I responded.

 _“See you soon,”_ Hunter replied. I pulled the phone down from my ear, and ended the call. I took a few moments to get myself together, then stood up to get my things and finally got out the door.

**. . .**

_(7:30 pm)  
(Hunter’s House)_

I pulled into Hunter’s driveway, parked, and got out. Once I locked the car up, I walked to the door and rang the bell. I watched the door open and saw Hunter standing there with a small, sympathetic smile. He must have known I felt awkward about asking to come to his house after what I’d dealt with, that our original plans were to hang out and now I’m here because I was upset and didn’t want to be alone. However, I was surprised when he took my hand and gave a light tug to get me moving and be inside his main foyer. Hunter closed the door, and then pulled me gently in for a hug. I shifted into it and relaxed a little before hugging him back. Hunter drew back and smiled soft still.

“I’ve heard hugs from friends can offer comfort and sometimes help make the person feel better,” Hunter stated. “Hope my hug can be one of those _sometimes_ **,”** He added.

“It is,” I tried to give him a smile. I did feel better being around Hunter, but I’d noticed that I always seem to be comfortable and happy around him. Maybe Dexter wasn’t wrong about me developing a crush on Hunter. It didn’t matter right now.

“Come on,” Hunter set around my shoulder and led me into the living room. “Want anything to drink? I have all the usuals,” He asked. “If you feel like getting wasted, I’ve got a spare room and I’ll call you out of work tomorrow?” He added, jokingly to probably try and cheer me up.

“Already ahead of you on calling out…” I admitted. “I messaged my boss before leaving my apartment and told him I wouldn’t be in because of personal reasons. It’s not like I lied to him, and he didn’t ask for details. He knows the only reasons I’ll ever call out are for being sick, or personal matters that he’s already aware would involve my family in a variety of things since my dad is the mayor. Could be an event, a death, security issue…I don’t have to be specific with him,” I shrugged.

“That’s good, though. And you’re right, it’s not like you lied about the reason. You are dealing with something that involved your family and you need time to sit with,” Hunter agreed. “So drink? Alcoholic, soft, or you good?” He wondered.

“Soda?” I suggested.

“Coke, Sprite, Fanta, Root Beer, Ginger-Ale? Might have Mountain Dew and Dr. Pepper in the garage too,” Hunter offered.

“Fanta, please,” I replied. Hunter grabbed the drink for me, and something for himself before returning to the living room and handing me a glass or the orange soda, then he sat down next to me. I took a few sips, and set it down on the coaster. “Thanks,”

“You’re welcome,” Hunter nodded. “Would you like to talk about it? I hear that helps too,” He stated after a few moments.

“Is it going to be awkward if I mention before telling you that everything started because of you and me texting?” I looked down.

“This all happened because of us talking?” Hunter blinked a few times. I nodded. “Well, now I feel like I have to know if it involved me. And no, it won’t make it awkward,”

I sighed and started to tell him how everything went down between my brother Dexter and me. I didn’t go into major detail, or say things word for word if they didn’t have huge role to play. It took about twenty minutes to get through it all, but that was also because of pauses and taking small drinks from my glass of soda. “And the last thing I said to my brother was that all you’ve done is protect me from people like him, those who push others before they’re ready,” I took a breath.

“And that’s when you left, went home, cried, and fell asleep until 7?” Hunter inquired. I nodded to him. “I know you talked to me after waking up, what about your family?”

“Texts, missed calls, voicemails…They did try to stop me from leaving, but I was already backing out of the driveway and heading down the road before they touched the pavement,” I mentioned softly. “I haven’t checked anything on the phone, I know what it basically says and I just don’t want to deal with it tonight,”

“Fair enough,” Hunter said, understanding. “I’m still really surprised that I apparently became the cause of the fight and somehow it shifted to your brother bringing up your ex, then figuring out what happened and forcing you to come out,” He added.

“Funny how fast escalate,” I mumbled. “When I got home, I didn’t even cry right away. I just sat there to reprocess what the hell happened, try to figure out how to handle it and realized that I really didn’t know what to do because there were so many emotions involved in it. I was mad, hurt, upset and-,”

“And when so many things hit at once, usually, the most appropriate response is crying. That in itself can make you tired, so at some point you fell asleep,” Hunter supplied.

“Yeah…Again, I’m sorry I didn’t let you know what happened-,” I began.

“Hey, it’s okay. Like I mentioned in all my texts, it wasn’t so much that you didn’t come at 6:30 as we planned. It was that you weren’t answering, and I wasn’t being left on read. It would just stay at delivered, so I started to worry that something happened to you after 6:30 because I knew you said you were only staying at your parents’ place until 6 pm,” Hunter explained.

“The thing is, I told myself after getting home that I should message you to let you know I left my parents’ early, then I was going to set an alarm for 6 pm. But the emotions hit harder and yeah,” I stated.

“I understand, Tray. Don’t worry. Scared the hell outta me earlier when I saw you calling. I was terrified of it being one of your parents telling me you’d been in an accident…Only because you weren’t answering messages, and you’ve never called me before,” Hunter mentioned.

“I’m sorry for scaring you, I didn’t think you’d get so worried over me…” I admitted.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Hunter arched a brow.

“I’m just the new friend you met less than a month ago? I…Didn’t think I meant that much to scare you enough that you were ready to go looking for me,” I muttered bashfully. I blushed a bit when I saw his hand go over mine.

“Tray, I don’t care if I’ve known you since Pre-School, or met you an hour ago…If I say you’re my friend, then you’re my friend. I care about all my friends the same way. There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for them. If you called me at 6 am to come save you from being stranded at a strangers house who you had a drunken, one night stand with…I’d come pick you up. You end up homeless, you can stay with me. You call me from lock up, I’ll bail you out. Need a little extra money to pay rent that you fell short on, let me know. Friends, but we lost contact for a bit due to life? I don’t care how many years it’s been, it doesn’t change that they’re still a friend.” Hunter remarked firmly, but not angrily, just to get the point across on how serious he was.

“You need a rescue from the bar because you’re drunk, and no one will leave you alone, call me, and I’ll show up to act like your boyfriend. You have a bad night at work and want to throttle someone, come over and rant or let it out on the punching bag. Upset and need a shoulder to cry on, or someone to listen, I’m here. In a fight, I have your back. Bored? Come hang out. Horny even, as long as you’re male, and I’ll gladly remedy that issue.” My blush worsened. “My point is that if I’m your friend, then no matter the length of time we’ve been friends…Everyone gets treated the same. That’s just the kind of friend I am. So yes…You matter to me, Tray, and I thought you were in trouble; it scared me not knowing if you were okay or not,”

“I’m sorry. I should have messaged you, despite my mood…A talk later, or something…Just so you wouldn’t panic,” I sighed.

“It happens, handsome. You were dealing with something big and the emotions overwhelmed you and hurt. As I said, I would have gone looking for you. I could have called our friends to get your address and ended up finding you at your apartment,” Hunter smiled gently. “Or made a call to a couple people to check hospitals, 9-1-1 calls for accidents with your car…It’s a steep list, honestly. One way or another, I would have located you,”

“You know, I’m slightly curious and afraid to know why you have people who can do all that…” I blinked.

Hunter laughed a bit. “I know a lot of people who owe me favors. I have friends who work on the force, and in the hospital. I also have people who could have hacked your cell phone, remotely turned on the location, and then found you through GPS…” He casually admitted. “You need not worry how or why I have such connections, but rest assured that as your friend, I’m watching out for you,”

I decided not to question it and nodded to what he said. “Kind of comforting, if you don’t consider how very stalker-ish it sounds and feels,”

“I can help you consider other feelings to feel…” Hunter suggested with a wink and light squeeze on my hand. I blushed hard. Hunter and I still had to talk, now I realized that because of everything that happened with my brother earlier, I never got around to telling Hunter that I made my choice regarding the whole him helping me get used to things subject. Was it appropriate to mention it now after all the stuff that went down at my parents’ house? I said Hunter and I weren’t doing anything, and were just friends. But I also openly told Dexter that Hunter wouldn’t do anything unless I wanted it. None of them really had to know, and it was my decision, wasn’t it? My life was my life, I didn’t have to share information about who I was sleeping with. And I was an adult too! “You okay over there?”

“Hm?” I quickly snapped out of my thoughts. “Oh, yeah, I’m fine. Being here with you is just what I needed,” I told him.

“You went all quiet after what I said. I was mostly cracking a joke to make you blush because I find it adorable as hell, but as always with my sexual jokes with friends, the invitation is there too,” Hunter chuckled. “If they want it. I wasn’t sure what you were taking it as, joke or invite,” I was still blushing. “Since you were so deep in thought,” He added. “I wondered if you were considering to take the invite, given the conversation earlier…” He paused, looking at me now.

“I took it as you offering…” I confessed.

“Yeah?” Hunter asked calmly with a smile. “And were you thinking about taking the offer?” I hated how good he was at figuring things out based on my responses. My cheeks reddened more as ended up looking down. I felt Hunter’s finger touch my cheek and turn my head back towards him, then lift my head by setting his finger under my chin so our eyes would meet. “Did you make your final decision after careful thought to what I asked you?”

“I-I had made it right before everything started with my brother, and was going to message you until all that stuff happened,” I replied honestly.

“Well…All that is over now and you’re right here with me,” Hunter smiled with a hint of curiousness in his green eyes. “Why don’t you tell me what you were going to text me? What did you decide you wanted to do?” He invited.

Moment of truth. “I still want you to help me, because you’re my friend and I trust you,”


	16. Chapter 16

_=Trayden’s POV=  
(Wednesday, 12/25/2019; 8:30 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Hunter’s House)_

Well. I said it. And I did it as confidently as I could so Hunter wouldn’t eye me suspiciously and question if I was definitely sure of my decision. I knew what I wanted and I knew that I wanted it with a friend who has only been open and honest with me, at the same time, still looking out for me. At the moment, I was just looking at Hunter after saying what I had. Confessing with no hesitation or breaking eye contact that I wanted him to help me because he’s my friend and I trust him. So, I’m just waiting for Hunter to say something. Anything. We’ve been looking at each other, silently, for what felt like a long time, but only a few moments had passed since the words left my mouth. Finally, Hunter gave a gentle smile to me.

“You’re absolutely sure that’s what you want?” Hunter inquired.

“Positive,” I replied.

Hunter leaned closer. “You have a full understanding of what you’re asking for?”

“Yes,” I answered.

“You’re fully ready to experience what it’s like to be with a man intimately?” Hunter stared into my eyes. Was he trying to make me change my mind?

“I am,” I nodded.

Hunter got in close, our lips were just inches from on another as I felt his body shift to be like it was the night he told me he wanted to bang me, but wouldn’t cross the boundary of friendship unless I wanted it. “And you want it all?” Hunter’s voice was smooth, and just slightly deep enough to be considered seduction. Who was I kidding? That’s exactly what he was doing. Or just being this way because not only would I get what I hoped for in this, Hunter would get to have me like he wanted. I was about to nod when he spoke again. “Tonight and right now?” That caused me to pause, and my eyes widen a bit. No, I didn’t want to do _everything_ tonight. Before I could say anything, Hunter gave me a light, quick kiss before retreating back to his spot and smiling. “I told you I’m all for this, handsome…And I know that you are sure of your decision to do this…But you’re not ready yet. Don’t push yourself before you’re actually ready,”

Is that why he got so close to me and asked all those questions? To see if there’d be any hesitation? Well, he’s not wrong. I got nervous to the idea of doing everything tonight, but I was still ready to start doing things. This was totally not how I planned my Christmas night to go, but I guess that’s how it was working out.

“I wasn’t…” I managed to get out, still recovering from that silk voice of his.

“Your eyes showed certainty towards knowing what you want and what you were asking for, then it slipped into nervousness and hesitation about going through with things,” Hunter chuckled. “That shows me you know what you want, but you’re not ready for it,”

“My nervousness and hesitation came from understanding I’m not ready to do everything tonight…” I mumbled a bit.

“Go on?” Hunter invited calmly.

“I know I want this. I understand what I’m asking for. And I’m ready to experience it…” I paused a moment. “I’ve never done anything with a guy before. Not even kiss, until you, that is…” I continued as Hunter was still looking at me, listening to the explanation. I knew he was looking for uncertainty in my words. “I’m not…Trying to push myself to be ready when I’m not, but I know I won’t ever be ready if I don’t experience things and get comfortable with them. So I guess what I’m going for is that I want to do everything…Just not all at once, at least not right away…”

Hunter was quiet, studying me almost to figure out what it was I just said. I felt like I made it clear, but maybe not. “What you’re saying is, you want to work at things little by little, and get comfortable with one before going to another? Because this would allow you to move in sections with what is being done, getting to experience what it’s like, but also let you decide if you still need more time to prepare for something else?” He asked.

“If that’s okay with you?...” I hoped.

“It’s fine with me,” Hunter smiled. “In fact, it’s more than okay with me,” He nodded. “Now, I know you actually did give everything thought before you made your decision. Your response shows me you gave careful thought to this, not only deciding that you did want it indefinitely, but also how you want it go. You’re setting your pace, and not allowing yourself to become overwhelmed that you do something before you’re ready,” He informed. “So yes, it’s perfectly alright with me and as I said in the beginning…We’ll go at your pace,” Hunter stated, still smiling.

“I feel like you just tested me,” I admitted.

Hunter laughed a little bit, but he nodded. “I did. As I told you earlier in texts, I’ve seen it happen before where others have said what they want, gone through with it, and ended up regretting their choice because they weren’t ready. It always winds up being that they chose to do it because they just want to get it over with to lose the fear of it being new, which is okay to want to do, but not before you’re ready. if someone chooses to just get it over with not knowing those limits, it doesn’t actually erase the fear of doing those things, it makes it worse because then you’re not only afraid to do those things again, you fear the next experience will also be bad,” He explained.

“And I passed your test because I explained to you that I want to do this, but not have it happen all at once?” I asked.

“Because you showed me that you don’t want to just jump in as you’re not sure how much you’re ready for. You want to move through different things slowly, stopping if you hit something you’re not completely ready to push forward into doing. My test was seeing if you would set your limits and not push through. You passed because you paused to ask yourself if you wanted and were ready for all of it tonight, and you could convey to me with only reactions that you are not. What I did was put you in a situation that let you see, without a clear line of where your limits are, things can go too far. It would have made you uncomfortable, or scared. So while you answered my first three questions without any hesitation or nervousness, you realized on the last one that I was under the impression you wanted to do everything. And you were able to give me the sign that makes me step back to make sure we’re on the same page.” Hunter explained calmly, pausing to let me consider what he said.

“Also like I said,” He started again. “A good partner will always understand, go your pace and help if they can. You, being new to these things, are the one who has the power to stay no, pause, and change your mind. And that’s what you did tonight. You weren’t afraid to show your partner, me, that you needed me to slow down, or stop because you wanted to make your limits clear and explain that you wanted to take things slow to get used to it all, work your way up at your pace to doing everything,” Hunter continued. “So, I’m proud of you for saying something and being firm in your decisions regarding all this. Even if you didn’t actually speak, I still got the message. That’s why I told you that it was better to do this with a trusted friend over a stranger. A friend will move at your pace, and be able to see if your reactions and emotions have changed throughout the process. That way even if you fall short on words, the friend knows when to stop so they can check on you,”

“I find it both informational and interesting how much you know about all this,” I remarked calmly.

“I made it my business to know a lot about it, but also, I’m just someone who enjoys gaining knowledge. Never know when it could come in handy. But for the sex stuff, it pays to know what you’d be getting into when that time comes,” Hunter shrugged.

“And where did you get all this information? Books? Online?” I wondered.

“Wide variety of sources,” Hunter chuckled. “So, out of curiosity here…I know you said you’ve never done anything with males before, but I assume you have with girls?” I nodded to him. “And how far did those experiences take you. I know about what happened with your most recent ex, but before her?”

“Why do you want to know?” I asked.

“So I can get a better idea of how to help you get used to things with a male. I’m aware some aspects between girls and boys are different, but some are the same,” Hunter answered.

Okay, I guess I can’t argue with that and I did ask Hunter to help me get used to things. My assumption was that by the end of all this, we’d be having sex. Hunter said we’d go at my pace, but it makes sense that Hunter wants to know what would really be considered working through that I still have to do. “I’ve had sex with women before. I didn’t have any issues with getting hard until I started to question my sexuality when the attraction to guys began at nineteen,” I informed.

“That makes sense. As I mentioned previously, your body will work against you if not in sync with your mind. It goes back to what I said about being mentally and physically prepared. You have to have both to make it work. However, back on topic…You admitted you weren’t ready to go all the way with a male, but if you were having sex with women, there was likely foreplay involved?” I nodded to his assumption. “Handjobs and blowjobs?” I nodded again. “I feel like you would be okay with those because they don’t differ from you had it done by a girl. There’s change in technique, of course, but the action itself is the same. The stuff you would likely need to work with is the things you didn’t do with a woman. Fingering, rimming, and fucking. But for now, we can just start with the things you have experienced before, just not with a guy. That sound okay with you?”

“Yeah, it’s actually something I considered when you asked me to make sure of my choice…I know the things that I’d be likely be alright with doing because I’ve had it done in the past, and the only thing to really adjust to is that it’s being done by a guy, not a girl,” I agreed.

“I assumed it would just be easier for you to get more comfortable with all this if we went with things that wouldn’t really be new for you,” Hunter smiled, shifting to be right next to me now. I was looking in his eyes, but I felt his hand suddenly upon my thigh. I didn’t flinch, I sort of expected somewhere in my brain that after the questions he just asked, Hunter might try to get closer and see if I was willing to do anything tonight.

“You…Seem to be very good,” I paused feeling his hand shift up more, but his eyes were on mine, leaning in closer. “At assuming things and being right…” I managed to finish. Odin above, I did not think such small things would affect my ability to speak.

“I’m good at reading people, you figure out a lot by making eye contact,” Hunter replied softly.

“Is that why you kept inching so close to me earlier when you asked questions?” I decided to ask.

“I mentioned before that I don’t know you as well as I know my other friends, so until I do…I’m going to have to be incredibly close to you to read you,” Hunter chuckled. “Unless, of course, I’m making you uncomfortable?” He wondered.

I shook my head to him. “I don’t mind. I mean, it’s different and new…But it doesn’t weird me out and makes sense. If this were happening with a stranger, I’d likely be uncomfortable and messaging a friend to save me. With you, I don’t mind and it’s oddly kind of exciting,” I admitted. “That probably sounded really creepy, and sounded better in my head. Please just ign-,” I started, but Hunter cut me off by pressing his lips to mine. It lasted a few moments, and then he pulled away and I let a small whimper out as he did. I saw him smiling at me, using his other hand to caress and cup my cheek.

“You could also call it arousing,” Hunter stated as I blushed a little. “And it’s not creepy at all for you tell me that I’m turning you on, so I will most definitely not be ignoring you or anything you say,” He winked. “I’m glad you’re so comfortable with and trust me. Both of those are helpful in what we’ll be doing together,” Hunter said. “Just promise me you won’t forget that it is always your decision and you will tell me if you become uncomfortable, feel overwhelmed, and most importantly, want to pause to take a few minutes or stop completely. I swear that I will never get upset if we’re in the middle of something and you need a break or want to stop. Okay?”

“I promise,” I agreed. I wasn’t going to question Hunter about what he promised me in exchange for my promise. I assume it meant that he was going off of moving at my pace, or if the situation arose that I wanted to stop and he was already turned on, he’d just go take care of it himself.

“Good,” Hunter smiled, pecking my lips with his. “Since we’re alone this evening, would you like to _try_ anything? You already know I want to fuck you senseless, but since you’re not ready for that just yet…I’ll settle for giving you a blowjob,” He grinned. That was extremely blunt, and oh so enticing. Unable to find my words, I nodded to him. Blowjobs weren’t scary, it’s just the first time I’m going to be getting one from a guy. Hunter shifted a bit so our position would be better, and then he captured my lips again.

**. . .**

_=Normal POV=  
(8:45 pm)_

It was definitely not something Trayden first saw happening this evening when they planned to hang out, and it was absolutely the farthest from his mind after the fiasco with his little brother at his parents’ house, but here Trayden was on Hunter’s couch with Hunter, and the two of them were making out after Hunter had offered to give him a blowjob. To Trayden, it’s not like it wouldn’t have eventually happened, but still. There was no harm in it, so why not? It’s not like Trayden had to ask Hunter if he’d do it, Hunter very clearly stated what he wanted to do and was merely asking Trayden’s permission if he could. Why should Trayden say no? He wanted to see what it was like with a male, and he was getting to experience it with Hunter. Trayden didn’t see a downside to any of this, neither did Hunter as he was all for it.

**/Lemon Start/**

The two males hadn’t moved farther than making out, it was always a good starter into other things. Hunter and Trayden were both no strangers to kissing and making out, given they’d done it before and there was no awkwardness in doing it. During the kiss, Hunter’s hand slid down to Trayden’s front and to his pants, lightly rubbing over where his length would be and it wasn’t hard to locate because the making out alone was enough for Trayden to begin to harden. Soon, the distinct outline of Trayden’s erection was seen strained against his jeans. Hunter moved his hand along the length before shifting his left hand to the belt buckle to undo it, but broke the kiss first, leaving Trayden nearly breathless.

“Me undoing this okay?” Hunter asked and Trayden nodded to him, blushing a bit. Trayden had never shown his privates to anyone but girl’s he’d been with and his doctor. Suddenly, it was hitting Trayden that he was about to have a lot of _firsts_ with Hunter. Trayden watched as Hunter fixed himself to be standing in front of him, then push him back gently and smiling before kissing him again. While that went on, Hunter’s hands moved to open the belt then carefully held the metal part as he gave it a tug to pull it from the loops. “Lift your ass up a bit,” Hunter said between kisses. Trayden did so as Hunter was able to use a swift pull to get the belt free of all the loops and then toss it somewhere.

Trayden felt Hunter’s hands on the pants next, and before Hunter could ask, Trayden nodded for him to continue. Hunter smiled and worked the button to release, then the zipper slide down. Trayden nearly sighed in relief with some of the constraint lessened. “I’m sure that feels better,’ Hunter stated as he shifted back a little more. “Alright to take them down with underwear?” He asked.

“You’re fine with me being basically naked on your couch?” Trayden wondered.

Hunter chuckled a bit and kissed his nose. “You would not be the first of my gay or bisexual friends who have been bare ass nude on my couch getting a blow job,” He winked. “And when we get to that point, you will not have been the first I’ve had sex with either. However, you are definitely now the hottest, cutest, and something that none of the others have done,” He paused. “Made me want you through attraction, not drunk or bored, and more than I’ve ever wanted any other male before you,” Trayden blushed intensely. “But for the record, no, I don’t mind at all. I’ll never mind having you naked on any piece of furniture or in room of my house,”

Trayden blushed more, adjusting his hips so Hunter could go through with pulling his pants and underwear down to his ankles. Hunter remained in somewhat of a crouch, giving a light push for Trayden to relax his hips, then Hunter got on his knees between Trayden’s legs to be closer to the erect cock belonging to Trayden. The blushing got worse as Trayden saw Hunter looking over his length, but still smiling. “Are you having fun down there?” He asked.

“And soon, you will be having just as much,” Hunter replied. “But I was admiring that you have a big cock and I was half-tempted to see if you were against the idea of me hopping on it for a ride,”

Trayden blinked a moment or two. “You mean me fuck you?” Hunter nodded.

“I enjoy being fucked as much as I like fucking someone. I don’t mind switching, so in sex, I can be top or bottom,” He stated as he placed his hands on my thighs, moving them up to my pelvic area and hips, he gave a little laugh. “Well, you can think about the idea of me riding you for next time,” He winked. “Right now, I’m still dying to stroke and suck this beast,” Trayden blushed. He didn’t personally think his dick was more or less than average, but maybe the perspective was different of how a male looked at it over a female or doctor. “Am I okay to touch?” Trayden managed a nod, but all of Hunter’s checking in with him before doing something further proved that this was a good decision and Hunter wouldn’t do anything that he didn’t want or wasn’t ready for.

Hunter moved his hand to Trayden’s length and just started with light touches at first, then gently wrapped his hand around the hardened appendage and started to bring his hand up and down. Trayden sighed out, a small moan escaping as well, which prompted Hunter to continue stroking the cock with slightly harder grips and faster speeds. Trayden’s sounds were pleasant to Hunter, he enjoyed that they appeared to be of both pleasure and relief. When Hunter saw precum release from the tip, he brought his hand over it and then stroked down, making the slide easier and a louder moan came from Trayden’s mouth. After a couple more hand movements, Hunter shifted his head forward to lick the underside of Trayden’s cock from base to head, but he also watched Trayden’s reactions.

Getting nothing but more moans, Hunter just went to work on Trayden’s length with his mouth. Swirling his tongue over the head, tasting another bit of pre that came forward. Hunter kept at what he was doing, feeling Trayden’s cock give small twitches in response to some things, which Hunter was going to make a mental note of for future sessions with the handsome hunk he had on his moaning on his couch from his touch. Going on the third minute of this, Hunter decided to lower his mouth fully, taking Trayden in and just about to the back of his throat.

“F-Fuck!” Trayden gasped in surprise of the action and feeling it sent through him. Hunter took a moment to see Trayden’s slight increase in breathing, it was more like a pant, but not overly heavy. The man’s eyes were closed, arms lazily at his sides and somewhat grabbing the couch cushion beneath him and his overall position was just a reclined slouch. Hunter wanted to smile, but not accidently involve his teeth in this, so he refrained from it and started to bring his head up and down, allowing Trayden to feel his mouth moving and giving light suction. Hunter continued his movements, only faster and always adding a little tongue over the tip. Trayden’s moans didn’t significantly change, but his breathing was becoming quicker and heavier.

Hunter decided not to drag it out too long, but it did appear Trayden had some stamina built up because someone completely new to all this would have cum already. Trayden had sexual encounters in the past with girls, and the last one was less than a year ago even if nothing came to penetration with the woman. Hunter’s next time with his mouth at the top allowed Trayden to feel Hunter’s hand up there as well and the two started moving in sync, allowing Trayden to be sucked and stroked faster and harder. The sensation was enough to bring him to closer to orgasm as Hunter took notice of Trayden’s slightly louder moaning, and grip on the couch along with quivering legs that couldn’t close because Hunter was between them.

It didn’t take more than another fifteen seconds when Trayden felt Hunter bring up his hand and mouth, but the hand easily slid over the tip before Hunter went back down that Trayden was about to release. “Gods! I-I’m gonna cum!” Trayden cried out in pleasure. Hunter was grateful for the warning, he was able to tell the signs without one, but still. Hunter adjusted slightly so he wouldn’t choke with Trayden’s length at the back of his throat and not more than a few second later, Trayden came with another whine. Hunter stayed in place to swallow, only giving light pumps of his hand until Trayden gave that shudder of being on the brink of overstimulation. Hunter pulled off with a small pop and let go of the man’s cock, now smiling and seeing Trayden lay still lazily reclined and basking in the orgasm’s rush.

**/Lemon End/**

When it seemed to Hunter that Trayden was back to his senses, and had his breathing under control, the man stood up and let Trayden shift slowly to pull up his underwear and pants, then zip up and button them. Hunter was taking a drink from his cup when Trayden readjusted to not being so slouched and looked at him. “Enjoy it?” Hunter asked, finally sitting beside Trayden again.

“Do you even have to ask?” Trayden questioned, smiling a bit, still in his post-orgasmic feeling.

“Of course!” Hunter laughed a little. “Have to make sure I’m not losing my touch. I haven’t sucked a guy to finish in forever. It’s usually just a little pregame before the main event,”

Trayden blushed a bit. “Well, given I’ve never had your touch previously, hard call to make if you lost it or not based on my opinion,” He stated. “But, I mean, you did bring me to finish and if I can just add, best blowjob I’ve ever gotten,” Hunter beamed and leaned over to kiss Trayden’s cheek quickly. “Did you want me to do it back for you?” He wondered.

Hunter shook his head. “I didn’t do what I did with any expectation to get it back. This was for you,” Hunter stated. “Let’s get you more comfortable in doing things with a male first, then we’ll revisit the idea,” He winked. “You’ve never done it before, and to my understanding, it’s not the same as eating a girl out. This would qualify as something new, and I only want you doing it if you’re ready to, not out of repaying the favor. Okay?”

“Alright,” Trayden nodded to him.

“Good, now since you don’t have work tomorrow…I say we grab some leftover pie, refill drinks, cuddle up, and toss in a movie?” Hunter suggested.

“Is this a date now? Cuddle up with snacks, drinks, and a movie?” Trayden inquired.

“Are you opposed to the idea of it being a date between friends?” Hunter chuckled.

“Nope,” Trayden shook his head.

“Then let’s get this date going,” Hunter smiled. Trayden nodded as the two got up to go get the snacks and drinks, then returned to the couch to find a move to watch. In Trayden’s eyes, despite the situation with his little brother, today was good, and now his night was great as he got to spend it with Hunter.


	17. Chapter 17

_=Normal POV=  
(Monday, 12/30/2019; 6:30 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Trayden’s Apartment)_

Five days had passed Christmas where Trayden was forced to admit that he was gay by his younger brother, Dexter, to their family, and also reveal why he and his ex-girlfriend broke up. The confession hurt Trayden that he was pushed into saying these things because of his brother’s insistence on the matter about Trayden and Hunter exchanging messages where Hunter was playfully teasing Trayden about them sleeping together. Trayden had spoken with his parents since the incident, and explained he wasn’t mad at them, just Dexter. Trayden also told them that he intended to tell them that night after desserts. Trayden’s family did accept him as gay, they told Trayden that when it was arranged for the Raseri’s to sit down to settle things. Dexter apologized to Trayden, who forgave him, and everything was fine again on the warning from Trayden that Dexter needed to stay out of his personal business. That happened on the 28th, three days after Christmas before Trayden had to go to work at 4 pm.

Thankfully, Trayden’s idea worked of putting in that he needed New Year’s Eve and day off. With it being short-staffed already, and people asking for those two days off, their boss decided he would close on the 31st of December and 1st of January. Trayden was overjoyed because it meant he could go to Hunter’s New Year’s party. There wouldn’t be anything happening that night between Hunter and Trayden as far as Trayden knew since it wouldn’t be just the two of them, but who knew? Hunter made the honest suggestion that all guests bring an overnight bag as it was New Year’s Eve, there would be alcohol, and there would be no chances of anyone driving home drunk as the streets would be crawling with cops. Hunter already informed that everyone would be leaving their keys in one spot, and that they would be screened before trying to leave. If Hunter found them over the legal limit, they were staying.

Currently, Trayden was at home relaxing as he got the night off due to working open at 9:00 am to 5:00 pm. Trayden got home and showered, then took a short nap to get rid of a headache. Now, Trayden was up to decide what he wanted to make for dinner. Probably something easy as he was still a bit tired. Trayden moved from the couch to get in the kitchen and look around for choices, but upon hearing his text alert go off, he checked that before walking away from the couch.

**_Hunter’s Cell, 6:30 pm  
Hey, Handsome :) I know you’re at work, but hope your night is going well and I can’t wait for tomorrow when you come over for the party._ **

Trayden smiled and realized that he hadn’t messaged Hunter at all since last night around 11:30 pm as Hunter was getting off work and Trayden was still working. Hunter mentioned he was heading home for a shower and would be up for a bit if Trayden could sneak some messages in. Trayden, unfortunately, couldn’t text much as it was super busy, and there were some issues that resulted in Trayden finally leaving at 2:15 am, then getting home at 2:30, showering, making something quick to eat, and being able to sleep at 4:45 am. And then Trayden got called by his boss at 7:45 am to ask if he’d work at 9:00 am, get off at 5 pm and not have to work the night shift. So despite being tired, Trayden took it. Nobody knew that he did, so it made sense why Hunter thought he was working.

_> Hi. I’m actually off tonight. Boss asked me to work the day shift to help him out, and in exchange, I could be out at 5 pm. I meant to message you earlier about it, but had a headache after I got home and took a nap._

**_Hunter’s Cell, 6:32 pm  
Aw. How do you feel now? Did the nap help?_ **

_> A little, headache still lingering. About to figure out what I’m doing for dinner._

**_Hunter’s Cell, 6:33 pm  
Maybe I can help with that. I’ve got friends over right now, we’re working on new show stuff and eating. Wanna come eat and watch?_ **

Trayden considered it, but he was also tired still. It might be a good idea to stay home and rest if he was going to be up late tomorrow for the party at Hunter’s. Trayden wasn’t sure what he should do. Maybe he could go for a bit, if he stayed home he was going to eat dinner and likely fall asleep on the couch. Another alert went off as Trayden looked down at the phone to see a second message from Hunter.

**_Hunter’s Cell, 6:35 pm  
I’ve also got our friends coming over too. I told them I’d give the story they’ve been asking for. Not sure when they’re coming, but I mentioned I would do it after practice was finished at 8 pm :)_ **

_> Okay, I’ll come. I apologize now if I end up falling asleep on your couch. I’m tired, but also want to see you._

Trayden set the phone down and went to get dressed once more as he’d only been in his pajamas, which was sweatpants and long-sleeve shirt. Trayden slipped on his shoes, and rounded up his phone, keys, and wallet. Trayden saw a message on his screen from Hunter, and smiled a little.

**_Hunter’s Cell, 6:45 pm  
Bring a bag. If you do fall asleep, you can sleep in one of the guest rooms, or mine. If you’re too tired, it’s okay. Don’t lose sleep over me._ **

_> The only thing making me lose sleep is, as usual, my job. I rather not fall asleep now and be up all night. Then I’ll be too tired to enjoy your party tomorrow. Wouldn’t want that lol_

**_Hunter’s Cell, 6:46 pm  
Gods no! Yes, come now and I will find ways to keep you awake! XD_ **

_> On my way. 10 mins._

Trayden hurried out of his apartment to get to his car, and then drive to Hunter’s house.

**. . .**

_(7:00 pm)  
(Hunter’s House)_

Reaching Hunter’s place, Trayden parked along the side of the road this time and exited his car, then locked it as he moved to get to the door and rang the bell. Trayden heard music, so perhaps Hunter didn’t hear the bell, which would make knocking useless as well. Trayden pulled out his phone and then located his messages with Hunter.

_> Hey, I’m here. I rang the bell, but not sure if you heard it :)_

“Tray?” Voices made Trayden glance over his shoulder to see Hailey, Alyssa, Rylee, Tyler, Shane, and Fisher. It also appeared Addilyn was present this time, but that was expected given Shane’s remark about missing her other older brother, Hunter. Trayden knew Addilyn and Hunter were cousins, but it was basically the same thing. Still related through their parents, but not having the same set of parents. It was assumed that Ethan wasn’t with them because he was already at Hunter’s for the practice.

“Hi, guys,” Trayden greeted.

“What are you doing here?” Alyssa asked.

“Hunter invited me over when he learned I’m not working tonight because I worked day into early night shift,” Trayden admitted. “How about you?” Trayden did already know, but he was just making conversation.

“Hunter told us to come over to hear that story he promised,” Tyler informed.

“Well, I messaged him I was here. He didn’t hear the bell, but I hear music going, so that might explain that,” Trayden said softly. No sooner than he said it, the door opened to reveal Hunter.

“It does. Sorry. We were wrapping up the final bit for one of routines,” Hunter stated calmly, but with a smile. “Come on in,” He invited, opening the door more. Trayden walked in, then the friends. Getting through the foyer, the others who were there appeared to be sitting around, smiling and taking a break.

“Hi, babe,” Ethan greeted Rylee with a hug and small kiss.

“Hi. Having fun?” Rylee asked.

“It’s a blast,” Ethan nodded.

“We still got one more to work on, don’t we?” Devon wondered as the others were sitting down and taking notice of Hunter’s stripper pole was down, so they wondered if it had been used at all. Trayden was especially curious, but wouldn’t admit that he wanted to see Hunter dance on that pole.

“Hunt? One more, or moving into something else?” Nicole wondered.

“Didn’t Greg want you to show us pole dancing. Like, even if we didn’t do anything tonight, he wanted you to show us the kind of things we’d do?” Thaxter inquired.

“The pole dancing lessons depend on how much I actually have to teach you. Simple things can just be grinding against or twirling around. If you actually want to learn the stuff that involves you needing to be able to climb, hang on, flip, spin, and be extremely flexible…It will take some months to do,” Hunter shrugged some.

“What can you do on it?” Bryan motioned to Hunter.

“With my flexibility, just about anything,” Hunter replied. “Most of it takes a lot of upper body strength and then having a good routine to do the moves quickly, so you aren’t wearing yourself out and risking pulling something that would result in pain, unable to hold yourself in some of the positions,”

“Not following?” Olivia tilted her head.

“And how do you strip on the pole?” Ethan arched a brow.

“You don’t. You strip during off moments from the pole. You can’t be on the pole the entire time, you have to have an even balance of stage and pole, with music, obviously,” Hunter stated.

“Why don’t you show them what you mean, lad?” Gregory suggested as he came into the room, cracking a beer while and leaning against the kitchen counter.

“Fine…” Hunter mumbled as he got his shoes off. After a quick shift in music, everyone just watched Hunter go through an entire dance routine that included moves on the pole. Hunter’s only time actually facing his audience was when he wasn’t using the pole, but that made sense; Hunter’s focus needed to be on what he was doing with that or it would likely result in injury. Each movement was so fluid and the flexibility was ridiculous. The workers of Wild Fantasies were left staring and wondering how they would ever learn such things. Hunter’s old school friends could only stare with wide-eyes, mouths agape. And Trayden was just mesmerized by everything, incredibly grateful that Hunter texted him earlier and Trayden got to tell Hunter that he wasn’t working, so he was invited over.

A lot of the moves looked hard to do, and it was easy to see how much work had to go into coming up with these routines. Music, the strip, stage and pole dancing. Trayden personally wondered how long Hunter had been practicing pole dace, and perhaps it was a question for the next time they got to hang out. Overall, the routine didn’t take more than five minutes, but it felt longer. Hunter only went as far as pulling off his shirt and pants, and a pair of workout-type, tight to the skin shorts were under the pants. Trayden suspected that while he was fine with stripping for his friends, uncle, and cousin Shane, perhaps it was going too far in his book to do it in front of his female cousin, Addilyn.

“Okay, I know I said you were good, laddie, but that was skill,” Gregory was first to speak when Hunter turned the music off.

“You expect us to be able to learn that in a _month_?!” A few of the dancers said together.

“Gods, no. Do you have any idea how many years it took me to be able to do all that?” Hunter remarked. “I probably started when I was nineteen or so. Maybe eighteen. I don’t know, but it’s taken a long time,” He informed. “What you’ll learn in a month is basic moves that don’t require you to do much but spin and hold on. I mean, I could teach you the stuff I know how to do over time, but it would take a bit,”

“Alright. Where do we start with all this?” Devon inquired, motioning to the pole.

“Won’t be starting with this tonight. It’s late, you’re already tired from the earlier practice in routines. All you’re gonna do if you try it now is end up straining or pulling something, falling, and probably a few bruises. If you really fuck up, it could be a sprain, broken bone, or head injury and we’ll be calling an ambulance,” Hunter stated. “We’ve done enough for today, and will pick up on the 2nd,” He added.

“Sounds good,” The dancers replied.

“Where are you at with new routines, Hunter?” Gregory asked.

“Two are completely done. 1 has moves, but needs music and just a few practices to do it on musical queues. Individually, everyone is working on their own material for solo dances and hot seats. Obviously, there’s the pole dancing lessons and when everyone has that down, it will be added to individual work. Not for me, of course. I have plenty of pole dance performances I can use,” Hunter informed.

“What kind of routines are the two done ones? And the one that still needs music?” Gregory wondered.

“The two that are finished and have been practiced to the point all dancers involved have it down are male/female routines. When music is found and I remix it for the other routine, that will make three male/female group performances,” Hunter reported.

“We still have to work on just male group stuff, and the girls have to come up with their group dances,” Jason added.

“So the short summary is that we still have a lot of work to do…” Hunter remarked.

“Well, I have faith in your ability,” Gregory smiled.

“Yeah, yeah. You just worry about the renovation and your bar…I’ve got the show,” Hunter reminded.

“Good then! Well, I’ll be off. Night, kiddo!” Gregory smiled, getting up to hug Hunter.

“Night, Uncle Greg!” Hunter replied. Gregory waved to the others and headed out the door to leave. “The group of you off too?” He asked his friends.

“Yeah. We’ll be back tomorrow for the New Year’s Bash, though,” Thaxter said.

“What time?” Nicole asked.

“Whenever, just don’t show up before 5. This will not be a twelve-hour party like last year!” Hunter remarked.

“But that was so much fun…” Devon grinned. Hunter folded his arms over one another and glared. “Okay, okay…We’ll come for 5:30-6ish?”

“That’s fine,” Hunter nodded.

“Ethan, you coming?” Eli inquired.

“I’m going home with my girl and Tyler,” Ethan replied.

“Alrighty then. Drive safe, guys and girls,” Hunter smiled as they finished gathering their things and started for the door. Hunter went with them to see them out as Ethan moved to sit next to Rylee. Hunter returned to the living room and disconnected the base of the pole, then flipped the switch to send it back up into the ceiling beam as he readjusted the floor to normal. “Anyone want something to eat or drink? Soda, juice, milk, water? I’d offer alcohol but it’s for tomorrow. Also, have food. Hotdogs, cheeseburgers, chips and dip. Whatever isn’t eaten tonight will-,” He was cut off by Addilyn instantly getting off the couch to hug Hunter tightly, wrapping her arms around his back and her forehead on his chest. “Be part of tomorrow’s spread,” He blinked, finishing the original sentence.

Shane sighed. “Addi…I told you not to do that…”

“She’s fine, Shane,” Hunter told him, then hugged Addilyn back.

“I’ve missed you…” Addilyn said in a small voice as she tried not to cry. “And I’m so grateful you’re alright…”

“Missed you too, little sis,” Hunter replied.

“They said you were sick, and…That we couldn’t visit…Then they came home one day and found you had left…” Addilyn whimpered. “We thought the worst…” She sniffled. “That you were taken, had died…”

“None if that ever happened, Addi…It was just a lie to cover up them kicking me out for being gay,” Hunter informed.

“And why didn’t you let us know!?” Addilyn yelled at him, lifting her head as Hunter saw the tears in her eyes. “You…Could have called, or…Visited!”

“Look…A lot happened after that day,” Hunter mentioned calmly. “Settle down,” He added. “I’ll explain,” Addilyn nodded and finally let go of Hunter as she sat down back where she’d been. “I’m actually going to change first. Tray, you know where all the drinks and stuff are if they want anything,” Trayden nodded to him with a smile. “Thanks. Be right back,” He moved through the kitchen to get down a hall and disappeared from sight.

“Just to pass the time until Hunter returns…” Alyssa looked over at Trayden. “Why did he say you know where things are if we want anything? Have you been here besides that night he fixed your car?”

Trayden knew there was no point in lying to them. “I have,” He admitted.

“Have you two been hanging out?” Rylee asked.

“Yeah, twice,” Trayden responded.

“Oh, my Gods…Did you take up his offer to hookup!?” Hailey said quickly.

“What? No! I just told you that we have hung out!” Trayden narrowed his eyes. “Once on the 19th when I got out of work earlier than usual, and on Christmas. Well, at 7:30 pm because we were both done with our family stuff and bored,” He lied, only a little bit. “Don’t give me that look,” He muttered, seeing them stare at him in surprise. “Hunter and me are friends too…” He mumbled this time. “All we do is listen to music and talk,” Again, only a little lie. Trayden knew it was wrong, but it also wasn’t any of their business. Maybe Trayden wouldn’t care telling them all the flirting, and what not if Hunter and he were dating, but they weren’t. It was just friends hanging out. Friends where they were trying to get to know one another better, and also, where one of them was trying to help the other get used to things with a male. But once more, that wasn’t something the others needed to know. “I cannot believe you would assume such a thing…”

“Well, I mean, Hunter was flirting with you pretty hard on the 8th…He made no effort to hide it, and you kissed him!” Alyssa reminded.

“So? It was harmless fun. Hunter was far worse with the others, suggesting five-ways and what not. I’m gay, I can’t be afraid of all the aspects that come with that forever…It was just a kiss,” Trayden rolled his eyes. “Wasn’t it you seven, excluding Addilyn, who told me to just jump in and get it over with?”

“And you decided to _get it over with_ …With Hunter?” Tyler questioned.

“I just said that we haven’t done anything, except the ONE kiss on the 8th,” Trayden glared, getting up to go to the kitchen and grab a drink, then a little of the food. Hunter had invited him over to see some of the dance practice, and eat, then stay for the story about what happened to him for nine years. Hunter would likely insist that Trayden eat because he knew Trayden hadn’t eaten yet and been getting ready to think of what to cook himself. Trayden was debating to warn them not to assume like his brother Dexter had, but that would only raise more questions and bring on Trayden having to tell them what happened on Christmas. Trayden didn’t want to and if he didn’t, they’d likely message Dexter to find out. No, Trayden didn’t want that at all, so he just wasn’t going to draw attention to it. Once Trayden got his food, he sat down at the kitchen bar on a stool to eat, slightly turned to watch the TV above the fireplace. Everyone was just quiet and now waiting for Hunter to come back out.


	18. Chapter 18

_=Normal POV=  
(Monday, 12/30/2019; 7:00 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Hunter’s House)_

It had been quiet after the friends questioned Trayden, and Hunter seemed to be taking longer than just changing. It didn’t bother Trayden any, he contently watched TV while he ate. Finally, Hunter moseyed back into sight, finding Trayden at the kitchen bar with a plate that had a few chips left on it, then the can of Sunkist orange soda next to the plate, on a coaster. It didn’t appear Trayden had noticed him yet, though, so Hunter took advantage of hiding in the kitchen and silently pushing up on the counter to lean over and gently take the chip that Trayden had just reached for to bring to his mouth. Hunter grabbed it with his teeth and brought it into his mouth as Trayden about near fell off the stool.

“Odin above! Hunter! What have I told you about popping up out of nowhere!” Trayden scolded, but not hatefully. The man was too busy trying to calm his breathing. Hunter chuckled as he kissed Trayden’s cheek while moving back to be on his feet again.

“I know, but it’s just so fun,” Hunter chuckled as he grabbed a red Powerade from the fridge and walked around to exit the kitchen and be on the side of the bar that Trayden was sitting at. “And your reactions are adorable,” He added, leaning in more since Trayden’s legs were apart on the stood, so Hunter easily moved between them as Trayden blushed. “Well, this looks familiar…” Hunter teased quietly and the blush worsened. “I wonder what it would be like to boost you on my counter and do it?” Trayden suddenly felt hot, and the blood heading south.

“What am I going to do with you?” Trayden decided to try and sigh, seeming lost for ideas.

Hunter only grinned. “You can do whatever you want with me, hot shot,” Trayden’s eyes widened. Hunter leaned in more and Trayden found that he had no real place to back up.

“You’re not helping in keeping them off my ass about you and me because I’ve been here two other times since the night they realized who you are…” Trayden mumbled.

“Are they giving you trouble over it?” Hunter asked in a more serious voice.

“Sort of assuming we’re dating or hooking up…” Trayden replied.

“I mean…Maybe not the dating, but…We are working our way up through things to sex, so the hooking up thing isn’t entirely inaccurate,” Hunter said quietly as Trayden looked down a bit. “You don’t want them to know?”

“It’s not really any of their business…And I could be wrong, but I swear they got jealous to learn they’ve been waiting all month for tonight when you tell them what happened to you, and I’ve seen you here at your house twice,” Trayden explained. “I just…Know how they are. They could find out, but they won’t leave it alone and they’d push to know how things progress or the thing they did before with having me just jump in…I just don’t…”

“Want to be pressured or pushed before you’re ready, like your brother did to you?” Hunter offered as Trayden nodded. “Then I’ll behave around you when they are present,” He smiled.

“No…I don’t want you changing what you do for me,” Trayden said.

“I meant that that I wouldn’t drop hints about what we’re doing. I’ll still flirt with you to hell and back , kisses on the cheek, or give you a few sexy touches like I do with all my friends,” Hunter stated. “I’ll stop scaring you, but no guarantee that nothing _pops up_ out of nowhere when I’m around you,” He winked and stepped back, leaving Trayden blushing intensely.

“I’m just gonna say it…After all that, I’m not buying what you told us, Tray,” Shane remarked.

“Then you can _buy_ it from what I tell you. Nothing’s going on with Tray and I. We’re good friends, both gay and single. I treat him the same way I do all the others who gave me their permission that it’s okay. I do it to Dev, Thax, Bry, Jay, and Eli. Hell, I even do it to Ethan now,” Hunter informed firmly.

“He does,” Ethan shrugged. “I told him it was fine, within limits,”

“Yeah, well, that whole display we just saw seems a little too friendly,” Alyssa said calmly.

“Pfft. That’s the clean display, and only because Tray is still getting used things. Now, as I said, I do it to all my guy friends with their permission and limits set if they have any. The only ones who have those are Ethan, Bryan, Thaxter, and Devon. I’ll flirt, crack sexual jokes, imply all the things I could do to them, and smack them on the ass in passing. Maybe a kiss on the cheek. But that’s as far as it goes because three of them are straight, and one of them is bisexual, but also in a relationship. Jason and Eli don’t give a damn, I’ve fucked both of them, and maybe a time or two, there’s been a three-way,” Hunter admitted, surprising the friends at the open information and forwardness. “None of us are dating, and we’re not friends with benefits. It’s usually random chance at a party when everyone is dancing together, end up horny, or drunk,” He continued. “Tray knows how I am, and he knows all of this already too. I’ve already told him that being one of my gay friends doesn’t mean I’ll expect him to do what the others do, and it’s entirely his decision if he wants to. IF and until that time comes, we’re just friends and he knows if I ever do anything to make him uncomfortable, to tell me and I’ll stop,”

“But right now, I don’t mind. It’s a new perspective when you’re gay, and like Hunter said…I’m new to all this, so I’m just going with it,” Trayden added. “Being gay, I’m bound to be around it, so might as well get used to it. At the moment, nothing is really making me uncomfortable that he does and that probably comes from the fact I know he’s my friend and like he said, he’d stop if I asked or told him he’s going too far,”

“Regardless…Tonight wasn’t for you to see how incredible un-shy I am in being gay,” Hunter stated. “You’re here because in a twist of whatever you want to call it, you found me again by following Trayden to my house after seeing him with _some guy_ at Arc Burger. And I told you I’d tell you what happened. My friends at Wild Fantasies all know already, and if you intend on staying in my life as friends then you get to know. Hailey, Trayden, and Ethan are friends of yours and I don’t assume will be going anywhere anytime soon, so I’ve invited them to learn too,” Hunter paused. “Understand this…I hate…Absolutely despise talking about it. So after I tell you, I’ll request you don’t bring it up again. No questions, no mentions. All my other friends respect that, so I will ask you do the same. And you three…” He motioned to his cousins. “Will not tell your parents that you found me,”

“But…Why?” Fisher, Addilyn, and Shane wondered.

“It will start shit I don’t want to deal with…I’ve haven’t seen or spoken to my parents since my fifteenth birthday. Your parents will just go after them, they’ll end up coming to argue with me about what happened, and I just don’t want to deal with it. I know what happened even if they deny it. They didn’t want me in their lives, and I don’t want them in mine. So, are we clear?” Hunter stared at them.

“Yes…” The three responded softly.

“Good. Thank you,” Hunter seemed to relax a little. “Now, if you can sit quiet…I’ll tell you everything and then you can ask questions after,”

“Okay,” The group replied as Trayden made his way off the stool and sat down on the love seat while Hunter grabbed the stood to set it in front of them, then sat on it.

Trayden could see that Hunter didn’t want to say anything, but he was absolutely a man of his word and that’s why he was going to do it anyway. “So basically, this starts years ago, beyond the seven I’ve been gone from your lives. I’ve been gay for a long time, discovering it from a young age around nine or ten. Obviously, I didn’t know that being attracted to boys had a specific group name as gay,” Hunter began, and continued telling them the story that Trayden already knew and remembered from their hangout on the 19th. “With that backstory out of the way on how I knew I was definitely attracted to men and identified as gay in sexual orientation, we come to a little my birthday that year. Greg, unfortunately, had something to do and wasn’t able to be there because I’d chosen to tell my parents that night after dinner. I told them bluntly, and there was no yelling or anything, but the immediate response was; _you are no longer our son, you will leave this house and never come back. You have ten minutes to pack._ ”

There was a pause as Hunter let them take that in. “Despite feeling like I couldn’t move from the shock that I was just kicked out and disowned at fifteen for being gay, I knew I didn’t have time to stand there and process anything other than I need to figure out what to do. So I just walked away from them, went to the room, and packed everything I could fit into a suitcase. Mainly clothes, some pictures, and bathroom stuff. At the five-minute mark, they came by the room and tossed me a folder with my important documents in it, and informed me they would be taking the cell phone. Once they walked away, reminding me I only had four minutes left…My first instinct was to call my Godfather, because he told me he wanted to know how things went. Of course, he didn’t answer, so I left him a message that I was disowned, kicked out, and heading to the cove. Also, that I would be unreachable by the time he got the information. Just as I ended the call, my parents came in to let me know time was up, so I handed over the phone and house key, then left,” Hunter explained.

“You can imagine what I was feeling as I walked to the cove, and I probably sat there for an hour or so until Greg showed up to get me. I wasn’t expecting him to, I had only wanted him to know because if I he went to my parents’ place to see me, I wouldn’t be there and they probably wouldn’t have relayed the message anyway given they lied to all of you about what happened,” Hunter paused a moment. “So Greg said everything would be fine and I could stay with him in the city in his apartment. He asked if I had everything I needed from the house and I nodded, we stopped at the store to get some of those plastic storage drawer containers, and he made me a key. When we got to his place, he just told me to let him handle things and to go take a shower. So I did without an argument, and by the time I came out of the bathroom; Uncle Greg had cleared out his office and made it into my room,” He continued.

“Now, the office space was really just this…Half a room off the kitchen with a sliding door, one of those wooden ones you see on small closets that you just pull to open and push to close. But it was a big enough room for him to put I cot, the plastic drawers, and a folding table for a nightstand. Greg said we’d figure everything out in the morning and suggested just getting some sleep. It was only about 8:30 at night, but I didn’t care. The next morning, Greg dealt with my parents and a lawyer regarding custody of me. It came down to the best decision of Greg adopting me with my parents’ rights terminated because they signed forms allowing the adoption to happen. Also, because I was over the age of twelve, I was asked in court if I consented to my godfather adopting me, to which I absolutely accepted. When everything was finalized, I left the judge’s chambers as Hunter Forger,” Hunter stated.

“The next issue was schooling, since my parents wasted no getting me dropped out our school on a lie I was being homeschooled. Unfortunately, I just wasn’t in any mood to figure it out. I told Greg that I just needed time now that court was over, I hadn’t even wanted to do that, but I knew it was legally necessary so that child services wouldn’t take me into their custody. Everything just hit when the legal things were done. I mean, most of everything since the night I got kicked out and disowned, had left me in a state of shock. It was like a bad dream that I couldn’t get out of. The next day after court, the shock wore off and it hit me that my parents really did do what they had over me being gay. I fell into a bad depression. I always wanted to be alone, sometimes I’d sleep a majority of the day, other times I wouldn’t sleep for a couple days. Barely had an appetite, spent random moments crying, started smoking, drinking…I’d steal both from Greg,” Hunter admitted.

“I never used to do it enough he’d notice, and got away with it until the night I finally had too much and passed out in my room with bottle next to me, and the ashtray was on the windowsill. Greg came home early because the downstairs neighbor called him and reported hearing a loud thud and he went upstairs to knock on the door but there was no answer. Greg found me knocked out on the floor, made sure I was still alive and stayed up to watch me all night. Next morning I spent hungover as fuck, so Greg didn’t even try to talk to me until after dinner. The first question was why I didn’t say anything. That turned into a long discussing about no more drinking or smoking, would see a therapist, and he wasn’t letting me out of his sight until he knew I was in a better place,” Hunter continued.

“So, the no more drinking or smoking was easy enough. I wasn’t addicted to either. I started seeing a therapist once a week, and Greg started having me come with him to work with him at his old job, which some of you may recall was the auto shop. I’d been working with cars since I was probably ten, Greg taught me all about them and how to fix just about everything over those years so he talked to his boss about not wanting to leave me home alone, and his boss gave me a job, under the table, to keep things clean, maybe help with small fixes on cars. Keeping busy and therapy helped, and when I was better. All this that I’ve told you so far, happened until about August 2012. So, I was sixteen and Greg asked what I wanted to do about school, if I wanted to go back and he’d enroll me for the new year. I denied it, went with getting my GED. I had that by December 2012. Most everything after that point was still me working at the shop through to the next year,” Hunter informed.

“Probably when I turned seventeen, I didn’t feel like I needed therapy anymore. I was better than before and honestly, while the therapy helped figure out more effective coping methods…The thing that really helped is what Greg told me when I let him know that I didn’t think I needed therapy,” Hunter paused. “You are who you are. You are not me, you are not your parents, and you are not your friends. You are not the rest of the world. You are you, so be yourself. Embrace who you are and everything about you because if you can't do that, how can anyone else? The people who love, support, and accept you are the ones who will never abandon or judge you. And that's because you chose to be yourself with them, so they can only have ever gotten to know the real you. You stay true to yourself and fuck anyone who tells you to be anything but that,”

Trayden remembered when Hunter told him that. “So after that, I stopped going to therapy and just focused on working and saving money. I kept his words close and just lived my life as I am. In January 2014, Greg bought Wild Fantasies from someone who wanted to retire and Greg always wanted to own a bar. Lifelong dream. Greg kept all the original staff and kept the strip show as it was. He told everyone to just work as normal under a new manager and owner, himself. Greg learned by the end of February that it’s not so easy to run a strip show when you have no idea how to work the technology. Thankfully, he had me. I had been going there after work to help him stay organized, I was usually in the back office. I was seventeen, so you know, that could have been bad if I was caught there. After I turned eighteen, Greg hired me as a bartender/server and basically his tech guy. For how I became a stripper…It was probably June of 2014. When Greg was down dancers, I stepped up to fix things, including getting on stage,” Hunter chuckled.

“And everyone fell in love with you, right? I remember you telling me this at Arc Burger,” Trayden spoke up.

“That’s right. There hadn’t been male strippers before me, just girls. And I knew a good percentage of the customers mentioned plenty of times to bring in males too. I guess that came forward when Greg didn’t know what to do. It worked out that while I didn’t have the body I do now, but it was still lean with muscle from working in the auto shop, plus the fact I’d hated body hair since I was probably sixteen so I was constantly keeping it off me, that I got on stage that night and killed it. From there on, Greg put me in charge of the show. He owns the space, manages the bar and I manage the show. Music, moves, costumes, etc. By the time I was nineteen and a half with all the money I’d saved from the auto shop, working as the show manager, and tips from stripping, lap dances, and what not…I bought this place. It was foreclosed and in auction, so got it pretty cheap. Cleaned it up, few renovation projects, designing, furnishing…And this is it. The stripper pole was added when I was almost twenty-one,” Hunter shrugged with a smile.

“All the others you met a couple weeks back, the dancers of Wild Fantasies are the ones who replaced a lot of the others. I think only…Nikki and Liv stayed from the original staff. The rest came in around the time I was nineteen. I think they were initially just a general group of friends who came to the bar when word went out Wild Fantasies finally had a male stripper. After one of my routines, Greg told me there were a couple guys who wanted to ask about maybe working as stripper there. Worked out, and everything else has literally just been what it is now. I work, have some parties…And just keep living every day by what Greg told me. Be myself and fuck anyone who thinks or says I should be anything but that,” Hunter stated, looking at them all. Mainly his old friends, and three cousins, who were just sitting there, still trying to process everything they were told about the last seven years of Hunter’s life.


	19. Chapter 19

_=Trayden’s POV=  
(Monday, 12/30/2019; 7:45 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Hunter’s House)_

I just knew that if I eventually learned what happened to Hunter after the day he was disowned and kicked out for being gay that my heart was going to go out to him. I think the two things that shocked me the most was that Hunter’s parents immediately kicked him out and him falling into the depression, but I guess that second one didn’t surprise me too much. Hunter’s parents kicking him out and disowning, they didn’t even ask where it started or anything, just gave Hunter ten minutes to pack and made him leave. It didn’t appear from Hunter’s story that either his mother or father cared about him if they were able to just boot Hunter out so easily, like they decided that plan a long time ago if Hunter ever came to them and revealed he was gay. I just couldn’t believe how heartless they were and all these years pass, they don’t wonder if their son is alright? My mom checks in with me every day, even if she knows I’m just relaxing at home.

So, right now, the room was just quiet. I could tell that after Hunter told his story, the others present were just taking it in. I suspected that maybe they hadn’t been totally prepared to find out the truth. I knew bits and pieces prior to this evening, but only because it came up in conversation between Hunter and I.

“Questions, comments?” Hunter asked after the silence had lasted about five minutes.

“Just one,” Shane spoke up.

“Why didn’t you get in contact with us?” Addilyn finished for her older brother.

“I didn’t have time to get your numbers out of the cell phone before it was taken. I didn’t remember anyone’s e-mails. We didn’t use social media. Everything happened so fast, and then there was the depression I suffered and had to work through. Once I started working for the auto shop, I just never really slowed down. It was one of the things I learned in therapy, stay busy. Before working there and after Greg took me in, I was usually there by myself from 8 am to 5 pm. I wasn’t going to school, wasn’t working…All I had was time alone to let the pain of what my parents did consume me. And in therapy, the guy told me to stay busy. Keep my focus on other things so I wouldn’t be thinking about it. I didn’t forget what happened, I just found ways to not always be thinking about it,” Hunter explained.

“Why didn’t you just…Come to Berk and see us? You knew where we lived, or did you forget that too?” Alyssa inquired.

“You lived in the same neighborhood as my parents…Forgive my immense disdain of ever going anywhere near that house again. No, I didn’t forget where you lived, but once I moved into Greg’s apartment up here in the city, I said I’d never go to Berk again. Everyone knew me and given their lies, it would just cause a problem I didn’t want or need. People would realize I wasn’t sick or a runaway. People would report it to police I’d be found. There’d end up being a huge investigation, possibly arrests and charges on them…And that was just a lot of stuff I didn’t want to deal with, as I mentioned before beginning this story. And again, I was trying to put it behind me and just move on. Opening all that back up would have just affected me more and I chose to accept that if they didn’t want me in their life, then that was that. I was out of there and it was done,” Hunter informed.

“But we were your best friends,” Rylee frowned.

“We’re your family…” Fisher added.

“And what makes you think that I ever forgot about you?” Hunter looked at them as I noticed the surprise on their faces. Hunter got up and moved to the fireplace, where there were shelves on both sides of it. I recall from prior visits that Hunter kept all his pictures and albums on them. Hunter grabbed a couple things and brought them over for us to see. They were pictures of Hunter’s memories with Alyssa, Fisher, Shane, Addilyn, Rylee, and Tyler. “While I packed mainly clothes, bathroom stuff, and my art items…I made sure to grab our pictures,” He enlightened. There were so many photos of them, and what Hunter told me about being his friend rang in my head. That if you were his friend, you were his friend no matter what unless you chose to leave.

“I keep all this stuff on display. It’s how my others friends somewhat recognized you the night you followed Trayden here,” Hunter continued. “Me leaving your lives wasn’t my decision. Yes, I did decide not to come back to avoid what I mentioned before because all of that would have affected my recovery. It wouldn’t have been so easy to just come back to Berk and tell you what happened. Your parents would want to know. There’d be backlash on my parents for what they did. And things would have just become a mess. I did want to find a way to reach out to you without going to Berk and Greg knew that, so did my therapist…But both of them told me I needed to focus on me because if I did contact you, it would have involved talking about what happened and I wasn’t ready to tell others about being gay, that my parents kicked out and disowned me. Everything was still fresh pain, and I understood that I needed to get my life in order before anything else,” He said.

“Then as you were doing better, you got busy...” Hailey said gently, knowing she wasn’t part of all that, but saw Hunter’s perspective.

“Yeah, it was in your story about after you started therapy and worked where Greg did,” Ethan nodded. “You were focusing on you and things just picked up,”

“Basically. After I got my GED, I just worked and stayed busy. I did anything to just avoid sitting at the apartment alone, and then I got crazy busy after Greg made me the show manager for Wild Fantasies. And that’s all I’ve really been doing since I was eighteen. I told you about buying this place, I figured to jump over getting an apartment and just get a house. Never intended on ending up with something so big, but again, it went for cheap and I said whatever. Works out with how often the others come over to hang and practice, sometimes Greg spends the night. I told him he could move in if he wanted, but he said he liked his little apartment,” Hunter shrugged.

“So, people know you’re not lost, right?” Tyler wondered.

“Those who need to know the truth are aware of it,” Hunter stated. “Just so there’s no panic in trying to track me down,”

“Makes sense,” Addilyn said. “And you haven’t heard from them at all?”

“Nope. Nothing at all. Haven’t spoken or seen them since February 28th, 2011,” Hunter replied.

“What would you do if they found you to talk, apolo-,” Fisher started.

“I should slam the door and tell them to leave or I’ll call the police for trespassing, while also adding that they had every opportunity to take back what was said, stop me from walking out the door, or hell, even go out to find me before Greg took me to his apartment, but it was too late now,” Hunter remarked, cutting Fisher off, and then pausing. “However, I’m don’t consider myself an asshole, so I maybe would agree to hear what they had to say and decide where to go from there. They’d have to start with a damn good reason why their immediate response was kicking out and disowning me, then another reason as to why it took so long to find me,” He added.

“If you knew you were gay from that young age, why didn’t you ever tell us?” Rylee asked.

“I felt my parents should know first, and not have to worry about anyone accidentally saying something to their parents and it getting back to mine before I got to tell them. Greg knew, but only because of that backstory I told you,” Hunter admitted.

“So, wait…” Ethan sat forward a bit. “Greg is gay, right?” Hunter nodded. “And you, or maybe one of the others mentioned he was your parents’ best friend?”

“Well, used to be, but yes,” Hunter informed.

“Your parents knew Greg was gay?” Hailey wondered.

“Yep…” Hunter nodded.

“They’re okay with their, now former, best friend being gay but not their son?” Ethan blinked.

“Fucked up, right?” Hunter shrugged.

“Would you ever let them back in your life, forgive them?” Hailey asked.

“As I said before, it would depend on what they had to say and if their reasons were acceptable enough for me and personally, I don’t see any reason not to love and support your child just because they’re gay. I see no reasons that could possibly be acceptable for them kicking out their fifteen-year-old son and not given a care in the world what happened beyond exiting the house,” Hunter mentioned calmly. “I don’t hate them. I hate what they did. I’ll never forget it and I don’t honestly know if I could forgive it. Maybe I could, but it would depend on their reasons, and also if they could accept the lifestyle I have of being a stripper. They’d have work to do in proving to me they’re sorry,”

“But that’s understandable, and I’d do the same,” I stated. “It was wrong of them, and I’d personally worry if it would be genuine given how things went down. Like you said, nothing else happened; they just told you to pack and leave. No yelling, no arguments, no discussion. It kind of seems like maybe they knew you could be and had a plan of action if it turned out that way. When I told my parents I was bisexual, they were stunned, but not angry, and just turned into questions about what brought it on, if I was happy, etc. Even them learning I was gay left them mostly stunned, but nothing drastic,” I added. I felt bad for Hunter, I did.

“That’s why I said they’d have a hell of a time proving to me they regret their decision and were sorry,” Hunter smiled some. “If they really wanted to find me, it wouldn’t be hard. They could contact Uncle Greg, he purposely didn’t change his number or address for the sake of waiting for the day my parents could wake the hell up and have the balls to go to him asking where I was. I’m sure they know who I called, Uncle Greg would have been the last phone call I made before I surrendered the cell to them upon leaving,” He added. “But hey, we’re going on like…I’ll be twenty-four this February, so 2020 minus 2011 is...It’s been nearly a decade and they haven’t inquired about me once,”

“Would they have gone to police to try and start a search instead of going to Greg?” Fisher questioned.

“I’d have known if they did. I’ve got friends in the department,” Hunter informed. “As I said…Everyone believes Hunter Haddock went off to study abroad at fifteen and returned at eighteen to secure a job and his own place. Nobody, except those who needed to know the truth, know that my parents kicked out and disowned me at fifteen, or that my godfather adopted me and I changed my name to Hunter Forger. Nobody recognizes me up here in the city as Hunter Haddock and at Wild Fantasies, I’m just Alpha Fury. Unless you’re standing in a well-lit space or up close, nobody who knew me back then can make the connection,” He shrugged.

“We recognized you the night you brought Tray here to fix his car…” Shane pointed out.

“I did mention in the small list of exceptions, that you had to be standing close and it was well-lit…” Hunter rolled his eyes.

“I believe the point Hunter is making is that we were sitting front row to the show on the 7th and while I knew who he was because I met him five days prior to return the wallet and saw him as he is now, you five didn’t. It’s been nine years since you saw Hunter and he looked different back then, plus, the lighting wasn’t enough for you to recognize him,” I explained.

“That makes sense,” Addilyn nodded. “There was better lighting out in the garage and he was dressed more casually than when you saw him during the show, where I assume he was wearing something that wasn’t the style we knew back then,”

“Exactly,” Hunter agreed. “I recognized you right away, but obviously had show to put on so I couldn’t just come chat and I don’t believe that would have been the appropriate place to tell you everything that I did tonight. Also, thought it might be fun to see if you’d recognize me in better light,” He smiled.

“Okay, can’t argue with that,” Tyler shrugged.

“So…Are we limited or restricted on asking things about your life as long as it isn’t about your parents and what they did?” Rylee inquired.

“Not really. I’m a pretty open and forward guy,” Hunter replied.

“Alright then, where’d you learn to sing?” Alyssa wondered.

“And why are you the only one of the dancers who do it?” Hailey asked.

“Where’d you learn to dance and strip?” Rylee pushed.

“In order…I didn’t learn to sing, I was just naturally good at it according to Greg and several others who heard it one of the nights I was helping close. It was after I turned eighteen, but before I became show manager. I didn’t start singing in shows until I was twenty or so and it was only because someone messed with my music system and accidentally removed the artist’s voice, so it only played the song as music. That made it hard for the dancers to follow routines because we use lyrical queues for moves. I didn’t have time to fix the system mid-performance, so I just grabbed one of the wireless microphones that go over your ear and as I recognized the music since I always work with it, on the first chorus to the song, I just sang it live and it became more and more requested, so I said fuck it and agreed to do a couple live songs in performance I was part of,” Hunter stated calmly.

“The guys and girls said that Hunter is the only one who doesn’t sing bad and doesn’t have stage fright to sing in front of an audience, or that they can’t focus on singing while dancing and stripping,” Ethan informed for the second question that Hailey had asked.

“Basically. Some of them sing great, but can’t multi-task beyond dancing and stripping. Others can sing good and won’t sing in front of people. And then some who just admitted they can’t sing for shit,” Hunter chuckled. “It’s whatever, I don’t mind,” He added. “For that last question…It was mostly watching the original strippers dance after I turned eighteen, or videos. That and I’m just really good at letting music move me if that makes sense,”

“And the pole dancing?” I decided to question. “Where did that come from?”

“Curiosity,” Hunter shrugged. “Videos, practicing…When you become a stripper, male or female, you just start learning different things to keep it fresh. Things get boring when you do the same stuff all the time, so every year we try to change it up. Keeping a couple of the old favorites while giving new material,” He said.

“And you seem to be everyone’s favorite,” I giggled.

“Because I’m the one that plays hard to get by not getting close enough for anyone to touch,” Hunter smiled.

“Is that why Greg wants you on hot seats next year?” Ethan blinked.

“No, that’s just because I usually don’t go out there during them. I’m typically in back making sure everything is set on the lineup for that night. Even if I do hot seats this year, I still play hard to get,” Hunter informed.

“It’s really hard not to get touched, I’ve seen the others struggle,” Ethan remarked.

“Well, that’s part of their acts to resist getting away. Mine is more find moves that let me restrain arms and reward if they behave, like a dominant/submissive thing. Part of the act, mind you. I never play that outside of work, unless I’m with a guy who is into that,” Hunter enlightened. “You play hard to get, it keeps them coming back to continue trying. It’s why I’m being asked to be a part of hot seats,”

“And if you’re with a guy who _is_ into that dominant/submissive thing? Which are you?” Shane arched a brow.

“Usually always dominant with someone new to it, but someone experienced, I might play submissive for shits and giggles. It’s never a set in stone arrangement through contracts like some other people do. It’s more of a…Roleplay for just that night, spice things up before sex. And that’s being brutally honest with you,” Hunter explained.

“How many guys have you been with?” Alyssa asked.

“Really hard to put an exact number on that and it’s also an undefined question. Are you asking how many guys I’ve slept with, or how many I’ve dated?” Hunter looked at her.

“Can I push and ask both?” Alyssa shrugged.

“For relationships, I’ve been with a lot of guys. I couldn’t really give you a number, it’s been on and off since I was seventeen. I can tell you that I didn’t sleep with anyone until after I was eighteen and I didn’t sleep with every boyfriend I had. None of them were more than a like-level because most would learn I was a stripper and that would be the end of it. Some left due to not liking that I took my clothes off for strangers, some ran after seeing the hot seat act I put on and scared them despite my reassurance that it was only for work, and others didn’t want strangers touching me. Oh, and then there were the few who didn’t like learning that I’ve slept with my friends at random or got jealous during get togethers and parties because we all dance close, smack each other’s asses, and so on,” Hunter revealed.

“So safe to say that relationships never lasted too long to make an impression?” Tyler blinked.

“Basically. I think the longest was six months, and that was one who I thought might be alright because he didn’t mind me being a stripper, the hot seat act, or strangers touching me. He was totally fine with all my work-related things as he knew I wasn’t sleeping with strangers. The thing that ended the relationship was learning that during parties, my friends and I are comfortable enough to dance, tease, and touch each other. And that I’ve slept with them, well, the gay and bi ones. The guy’s reasoning was that he was fine with what was done at work, put on the show, but off the clock, he should have been the only one I did those things with. So he left and I shrugged it off because it wasn’t the first time and things always seemed to end for one of the things I mentioned previously,” Hunter chuckled.

“Did it hurt you?” Addilyn wondered. “All the relationships ending because of your job or how comfortable you were with friends?”

“Eh, not really. I mean, it sucks that it was always because of those things. But at the same time, it just made me remember Greg’s words. If they all left over what I do for work, or because I’ve had hookups with friends while I was single, or even that we’re comfortable with one another then it’s someone who doesn’t accept me as I am and wanted me to change for them, and those are the people who choose to walk out of my life. I’ve learned over the years that the people who are meant to be in your life, will be, no matter what. Even some people leave, or lose contact, like we did…We ended up in each other’s lives again. So no…It didn’t hurt me, it just showed me that they weren’t the ones for me. One day, I’ll meet someone who doesn’t give a damn about all that and understands that if I’m with you, then I’m with you,” Hunter shrugged. “Until that happens, I’m just gonna keep living my life,”


	20. Chapter 20

_=Trayden’s POV=  
(Tuesday, 12/31/2019; 8:00 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Hunter’s House)_

I could not believe that I fell asleep and was so behind on getting to Hunter’s house for his New Year’s party. I wasn’t even up late, so I have no idea why I’d even be tired to need a midday nap! I left Hunter’s last night around 10:15 pm, with the others. Everyone just got to talking after Hunter told his story from when he was kicked out and disowned at fifteen. It was really just Hunter and his original five friends catching up, but Hailey, Ethan, and I were in the conversation to get to know one another better since Hunter didn’t know us as good as he did them. I got home by 10:30, redressed in my pajamas, then crawled into bed after putting my phone on the charger. I knocked out around 11 pm and then this morning, up at 7:30 am. I got myself breakfast, and cleaned the apartment until 12:30 pm. I had lunch, made sure the dishes were done. After that, I got dressed, and got some shopping done at one of the places that was still open despite it being a holiday. I grabbed gas for the car, and returned home for 2:00 pm.

I saw my family for a bit from 2:30 to 4:00 since I wouldn’t be joining their New Year’s celebration due to going to Hunter’s. When they left, I flipped on the TV and had been in the middle of texting Hunter and a few others before I ended up falling asleep. The next time I woke up was 7:30 pm. Evidently, I fell asleep around 4:45, because Hunter had messaged me at 4:30 saying he was just finishing up cleaning his house and setting up for the party. I had apparently been in the middle of replying when I knocked out. I really needed to start setting alarms when I knew that I had places to be. After waking up and realizing how late it was when I was supposed to go to Hunter’s for 5:30-6ish, I quickly showered, shaved, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. I took Hunter’s suggestion to bring an overnight bag, so I packed that with a few bathroom items. I slipped my shoes on, double checked on having my wallet, phone, charger, and keys before finally getting out the door at 7:50 pm.

I reached Hunter’s and parked, then locked up my car before heading to the front door. I rang the bell, and waited a few moments as the door opened to reveal Gregory.

“We were wondering when you’d get here,” Gregory chuckled. “You’re the last one,”

“I fell asleep…” I mumbled, embarrassed.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. You’re talking to the king of midday naps because I decide to sit down on the couch to relax for a few minutes,” Gregory smiled. “Come on in,” He motioned for me to enter the house. “As you can hear, pretty loud. I knew you were here because I was in the office when ya walked up the path,” He added as I stepped through the doorway and Gregory closed the door and led me in. I followed through the foyer and saw everyone standing around to talk, or dancing. Some were doing both.

“Tray!” Hunter beamed as soon as I was in his sight, and then came over. “Was starting to think your boss decided to open up last minute and you got stuck working,” He laughed a bit.

“If he did, I’d actually just quit,” I smiled. “No, I made the mistake of saying I’ll just sit down on the couch until it’s time to go and fell asleep…”

“It’s fine, handsome. I’m glad you’re here,” Hunter stated. “And hey, with the late nap, you won’t get tired before midnight hits,” He added.

“I suppose that’s true,” I nodded to him.

“Come on, let’s set your stuff down with the others,” Hunter took over leading me into the living room more as Gregory returned to the office, assumingly to escape the crazy party and also be a set of eyes if things got out of hand. I set my bag down where others were keeping theirs. “So…Hungry? Thirsty?” He asked.

“Definitely hungry, as I slept through normal dinner time,” I replied.

“Well, all non-alcoholic drinks are in the fridge. Beers are in the coolers across from the fridge, they’re mixed between cans or bottle and all different kinds. Harder liquor and soda bottles to mix it with, along with ice are on the bar. Food is on the dining room table, all kinds to enjoy,” Hunter informed. “So help yourself,” He chuckled. I nodded to him as he went off to join the rest, I’m sure we’d talk more after I ate. I knew that with this being his house, his party, he had to hang with everyone. For now, I was just going to get some food and relax, I was definitely more awake than before.

**. . .**

_=Normal POV=  
(9:00 pm)_

Three hours to midnight and the party was well underway with music, dancing, drinking, talking and laughing. Trayden did eat and made himself a drink before working his way into mingling with others. Trayden was still shy with parties, this was a bigger one and only his second time attending one of Hunter’s. Trayden knew how parties went, but he was never big on them. Trayden came to this because Hunter was a new friend, and had really wanted him to be able to enjoy it. Trayden especially liked that his friends got invited too now that everyone was friends with one another and there was nothing wrong with having more friends. From what Trayden could see, Shane brought his girlfriend, Madison Guarder, to introduce to everyone. And Addilyn was present too, as she came along with Tyler because they’re dating. Fisher and Hailey were interested in one another, but neither would speak up to get together. Rylee was obviously dating Ethan, and then Alyssa was single as far as Trayden knew.

Mostly, Trayden was just standing with his friends, popping in and out of conversations. The group of them were still getting used to things with having Hunter part of their lives again, so it made sense why a party like this would feel odd and like they were out of place. Granted, this wasn’t a wild party, Hunter stated those could happen in the summer. This was just a get together to bring in the new year with friends, but it was different for Trayden’s group of friends. Regardless, things were still enjoyable and mostly clean. Everyone present was old enough to be there and drink, but the friends who weren’t dancers obviously weren’t doing things as the others were. Trayden stayed tuned into the talking with his friends, taking small drinks from his cup, but positioned in a way to watch Hunter with the others. The last thing Trayden needed were his friends to give him crap again about him and Hunter.

“Well, we’re doing more here than we would have if we stuck to our normal plans,” Rylee informed.

“Yeah, we usually just listen to music and sit around with snacks and drinks to talk. Maybe watch a movie before midnight,” Alyssa agreed.

“At least we haven’t changed much from being the group of outcasts like in school,” Shane shrugged.

“I’m sure we could go along with things like they are, but it would feel weird,” Fisher said.

“It’s only weird because you’re not used to seeing Hunter like this. You knew how he was before everything happened,” Ethan mentioned. “The stuff he had to deal with taught him to embrace everything and do what he wants to do. Perhaps back then, Hunter was quieter and fit in with all of you because he knew he was gay and that it could cause problems if he decided to be open about it,”

“Hunter did mention this, based on his backstory of how he knew he was gay at a young age. Even Greg told him not to say anything to avoid a situation like what that other kid had to go through. And when Hunter did come out at fifteen, he was disowned and kicked out…Which threw him into a depression. Sadly, a lot of gays and bisexuals go through similar things,” Hailey nodded, agreeing with Ethan.

“And Hunter said that it was really Greg’s words that helped him realize that he didn’t have to change for anyone. People could accept him as he was, or not, but he wasn’t going to stop being who he is. So all he’s done is just embrace himself, and do what he likes to do,” Trayden added. “So in my eyes, this has always been the real Hunter. Forward, open, honest…But Hunter probably felt back then after that kid got sent to therapy that liking only boys was wrong, so he took Greg’s advice to hide it until he was older, so no one could question if he was old enough to understand what it meant…”

“Even then, he still got negative backlash for coming out…” Addilyn reminded.

“But it opened the door for Hunter to realize that just because his parents didn’t accept him, didn’t mean everyone was going to do the same. The example being that Greg supported Hunter from that young age, and even after the fact. Greg didn’t abandon him, so it showed Hunter the difference and made Gregory’s words all the more helpful. Now, Hunter isn’t afraid to be himself because he knows the people who truly accept him will always be there,” Hailey smiled. “Sometimes the greatest lessons we learn in life are learned through pain, and as the saying goes…”

“What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger,” The group chuckled together.

Hunter eventually broke away from his friends and joined the other group, he didn’t want to be rude by not socializing with everyone, but his Wild Fantasies group kept him pretty engaged from being able to wander off. “So, are we having fun?” Hunter chuckled.

“It’s definitely fun,” Ethan replied.

“If we weren’t here, we usually spend out New Year’s in someone’s apartment watching movies until the final five minutes,” Hailey giggled.

“Sounds like fun, if you’re not someone who is big on parties,” Hunter nodded. “Took me a bit to get into them. Before I got this house, I’d go to their places and always felt a little weird at them. You warm up eventually when you come to enough of them,”

“It’s more that it’s…Diverse,” Fisher told Hunter. “You guys party differently than we do, with all the dancing and what not, while we feel out of place because we don’t do that,”

“You don’t have to do what we do, it’s all where you’re comfortable. We do what we do because it’s what we do on stage for complete strangers, so it makes no difference to do it during a party. The only real change is how much more touchy we get in private than on stage and most often, we keep our clothes on,” Hunter chuckled slightly. “You could just come over and talk, move with the music like how school dances used to be. It’s not really any different and a lot of these guys and girls are into some of the stuff you five are,” He motioned Alyssa, the twins, Shane, and Fisher. “You might be surprised how much you could have in common,” Hunter smiled.

“That’s true. I never thought Hunter and I would have so much in common until we started talking more after we met because I returned his wallet to him,” Trayden shrugged. “Hell, we even share a birthday,” He laughed.

“I still find that hilarious,” Hunter nodded. “Same day, same time, but different parents, hospitals and towns,”

“That’s unreal,” Madison blinked. “Really?”

“Yep,” Hunter replied. “Both born on February 29th, 1996,”

“5:35 am. Me on Eyja Nott,” Trayden added.

“And me on Berk, 5:35 am,” Hunter informed.

“That’s crazy,” Jason remarked calmly. “We wondered where you snuck off too,” He smiled.

“Not far, making my way around to see everyone,” Hunter replied. “And yes, it is crazy, but I love it. It’s not overly rare to be born on February 29th, but being born the same year and at the same time as someone else? That’s awesome,”

“I agree. I told my parents about it and they found it funny too,” Trayden mentioned.

“It is kind of laughable,” Bryan chimed as now it appeared everyone was gathering in one spot to talk, which is secretly what Hunter had hoped for. Now, everyone was talking more on birthdays. Hunter knew everyone would get along as friends, there just needed to be that ice breaker between the groups. Hunter understood what Fisher was saying, it was different for them to hang with the dancers because they felt like they didn’t fit into that mold. But Hunter wasn’t asking them to take part in that, just join in the general group of people to talk. No one had to dance if they didn’t want to. No one had to start touching one another. Hunter didn’t expect any of that, he just wanted to see everyone have a good time.

This was fun for all party attendees. Music, friends, drinks, food. And nothing was out of control. Hunter knew that the two groups could mesh easily if everyone just talked to one another. It seemed his Wild Fantasies crew knew that Hunter was trying to hang with everyone, so they decided to join and maybe it would make things better to have everyone conversating. The idea seemed to be working, everyone was talking completely normal about whatever subject came up. Birthdays, memories, things to agree or disagree, like or dislikes, hobbies. Just anything, everyone speaking together with smiles, and enjoying the music. No one was drunk, people were eating and snacking. It was amazing.

Now, it was about 10 pm with everything still being enjoyable. Not everyone was standing in a big group anymore, but close enough to talk to one another in general. Some were dancing, but it was innocent like at a school dance and no slow songs, just as Hunter stated it could be. With everyone mingling now, Hunter happily just made his way into the kitchen to make himself another drink. Hunter wasn’t drunk, maybe tipsy, but he did need to maintain the guests in his home during a party, so he’d switch back and forth between alcohol, juice, soda, or water. And he would make sure to snack too, that kept him from getting wasted. Normally, Hunter would have let himself go by now, that’s one of the reasons Gregory was over, to watch over the partyers in the event Hunter did end up too drunk. Hunter mainly didn’t want to drink as much because he was seeing how things went with his older friends meshing with the new ones. Also, Hunter didn’t want to scare any of the older ones with how crazy parties could get if they decided to go all out.

Trayden was enjoying everything, not drunk, and for the most part, not too shy either. Hunter found himself incredibly attracted to Trayden, maybe a little crush on the cute gay who was still coming out of his shell. Hunter loved the innocence of Trayden’s blushing because he was new to everything still. Regardless, Hunter didn’t think much more would develop between them as Trayden knew that Hunter was his friend and would always respect those boundaries unless Trayden wanted to do something and was ready too. Hunter didn’t have relationships with his other male friends, just the occasional hookup during a party. Hunter assumed Trayden likely suspected that that’s all it was meant to be when the friends hooked up, just hook ups and nothing more past that. However, Hunter knew that anything was possible after the things he’d been through, so maybe it wasn’t out there that the little crush could become more. For now, though, it wasn’t something Hunter was worried about.

“Well,” Hunter heard Trayden speak and the auburn-haired male looked over to see Trayden now beside him. “Looks like you got everyone mingling nicely,”

“I’m pretty good at removing tension and awkwardness,” Hunter chuckled. “Did you come over for another drink, or to be close to me?” He teased.

“Figured I’d use getting a drink to be close to you, kill two birds with one stone,” Trayden admitted, blushing a bit.

“Handsome, you never need an excuse to be close to me,” Hunter winked. “But very clever,” He added. “What would you like for a drink?”

“I dunno. Was gonna go light for the sake of not wanting to be totally wasted before the night is over,” Trayden shrugged. “I don’t assume you all just ring in the New Year, and instantly shut it down to sleep by 12:30 am?”

“In most cases, we party until we can’t anymore. But it’s really up to the individual, if you felt like you were done partying at 12:45 am, you could just grab your bed to head off to one of the guest rooms to get some sleep. Its first come first serve on who sleeps where, as the rooms do get shared by everyone staying over,” Hunter informed.

“I guessed as much. I’ve seen the inside of one guest room. You’ve got beds, couches, chairs…” Trayden nodded. “I figure that most of them don’t care if they share?”

“Not really. The girls will generally separate from the males, which works out with me have two guest rooms. Jay and Eli share all the time, you’ll find them cuddling most mornings after. Dev, Thax, and Bry will sleep on separate pieces, and I usually make sure there’s a cot or two available as well. Same with the girls, but they don’t really care if they all find a way to cram into the one bed,” Hunter laughed a little. “And of course, the living room is available too, but the people who end up there are ones who stayed up the latest and that’s where they finally dropped when everything is shut down,”

“And then you wind up in your bed after all said and done?” Trayden smiled.

“Usually. Sometimes I’ll crash out here once I’ve made sure everyone is not sleeping on the floor, hasn’t thrown up, and that the hall light is on so anyone waking up before it gets lights outside can locate the bathroom. Most times, yes, I’ll end up in my room by myself,” Hunter nodded.

“Most times?” Trayden wondered innocently. “Most times in your room or in your room alone?”

“Only time someone comes into my room with me is if we’re fucking,” Hunter said with a slight laugh and shrug. “Or if I happen to be in a relationship and they spent the night. Other than that, I’m in there alone to sleep,” He mentioned.

“Makes sense. I don’t mind people in my room to see it, but definitely feel you on only letting someone sleep in there if you’re dating the person or hook up with a friend. I think, if I were doing anything with a stranger, it would be in a motel or hotel room. I wouldn’t feel right having a stranger at my apartment,” Trayden remarked.

“Another thing you and I agree on and have in common,” Hunter chuckled as he handed Trayden a lighter-made Jack and Coke, then raised his own cup and Trayden copied. “I think this is going to be a great year for us both,”

“Couldn’t agree more,” Trayden replied as they tapped their solo cups and took a drink, then smiled and stayed where they were, watching the others continue to have fun.


	21. Chapter 21

_=Normal POV=  
(Tuesday, 12/31/2019; 11:00 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Hunter’s House)_

One hour left in the year 2019, and the party being hosted at Hunter’s to ring in the new year with friends was still running strong. Everyone was having fun, only a few being very drunk, but not too far gone that they didn’t know what was happening. The rest were intoxicated, but not bad. It was a nice kind of drunk to be relaxed, talking coherently, and walking straight. There was still dancing happening, snacking, and the telling of stories while the groups seemed to be fully integrated with one another in the sense that it was comfortable and no one felt out of place. There were still limits to respect as Hunter’s school friends obviously wouldn’t be getting into the more physical friendship that Hunter had with his stripper friends. Most of it, to keep a level of appropriateness, was harmless. Obviously, no stripping or sex, but there was dancing up against one another in a sexy display and some ass grabbing. The non-employees of Wild Fantasies easily figured that Hunter informed them prior to this evening that they had to behave and tone down their usual behavior for parties, for the sake of not scaring the others or making them uncomfortable. Also, that Shane, Fisher, and Addilyn were his cousins and as open as Hunter was with his sexuality; there were some lines he minded.

It didn’t appear any of Hunter’s school friends or his cousins had a problem Hunter’s lifestyle as a stripper. None of them really cared he stripped on stage, had sex with his friends who were bisexual and gay, or that he was a major flirt. It had shown many times through this night that Hunter was touchy and flirty with his all his male friends that he worked with, and with Trayden too. But obviously, Hunter wouldn’t cross into flirting with Shane, Tyler, or Fisher. Now that Ethan worked at Wild Fantasies, he was included in with the coworkers. With Trayden, it was assumed by all the others that Hunter enjoyed messing with him because he was new to being gay and as Hunter mentioned several times, Trayden was a friend, and Hunter found him cute, but would only sleep with him if Trayden wanted such. It was clear that Hunter minded limits and boundaries, and that was something to admire and respect about him despite his job. One thing undeniable by all in attendance was that Hunter definitely knew how to throw a party and have fun.

Right now, everyone was just hanging between the living room and kitchen. Some were getting food, some were dancing, and others were getting a drink. Overall, everyone was smiling and having a good time with one another, talking while doing whatever it was they were doing. The awkwardness of being diverse groups was just about gone, so that made things all the better. Gregory had popped out a few times to check in on things and then he’d be gone again. Trayden was mostly staying with the group of friends he’d known since high school, and Hunter. It was mainly because Jason and Eli were laying on the heavy flirting with him and Trayden felt a bit uncomfortable with them doing it to him. Trayden never said anything, he just shifted away, or tried to. With everyone mingling in one area, it was hard to get farther from them. Trayden decided to head to the kitchen to get a drink, then the table with snacks on it.

“What’s up with Tray?” Ethan wondered making his way towards his friends.

“Not sure, he doesn’t seem very engaged in the party or with everyone else,” Alyssa replied.

“He’s gotten quieter as the night has gone on,” Fisher mentioned. While the group talked amongst themselves, Hunter happened to overhear them speak of Trayden seeming disengaged and quiet. Hunter adjusted to locate Trayden, finding him leaning against a wall near the food table and snacking on a small paper plate full of chips and dip.

“I saw him talking to Jason and Eli a bit,” Rylee mentioned.

“Me too, but from my angle, he looked uncomfortable,” Tyler informed.

“Were they hitting on him or something?” Shane inquired.

“Seemed that way to me. Suggestive looks, light touches, getting closer,” Tyler responded with a nod. That obviously made Hunter question if Jason and Eli had made Trayden uncomfortable and now Trayden was trying to stay out of the big group to avoid it happening again, but also not saying anything to make sure there weren’t problems. It rose the question for Hunter to ponder why Trayden would get uncomfortable with flirting from others, but not when he did it to him. Everyone was friends here, so why would Trayden not be alright with others hitting on him? Well, Hunter certainly didn’t want Trayden to feel like he was out of place or not want to come anymore, so that meant Hunter needed to go figure out what happened.

Hunter made his way out of the combined group and towards Trayden with a smile. “Getting tired already?” He asked.

“What? No, no,” Trayden smiled and shook his head. “It gets hot with everyone all together like that, plus the fireplace. Just needed to cool off a bit,”

“Should see how hot it gets on stage with a full house of customers, and mind you, that’s even when we’re taking out clothes off,” Hunter stated gently.

“I could only imagine,” Trayden chuckled.

“You might also cool off if you weren’t dressed like you were about to be in the snow for the next two hours,” Hunter suggested, noticing that Trayden was wearing boots, heavy sweater, and a long sleeve shirt under that. “Come on, take some of that off…Or I will remove it for you,” He joked. Trayden blushed, but complied in removing his sweater and boots. “You want to take the long sleeve off? I can loan you a t-shirt?”

“I feel like you just want to see more skin,” Trayden teased.

“Maybe,” Hunter winked. “But it’s all where you’re comfortable, handsome,” He added. “You seem shy about it when most of us are half-dressed,”

“You and your coworkers are half-dressed. The rest of us are still fully clothed,” Trayden corrected simply. “I’ve always been shy with new people,”

“Well, I’m not new to you,” Hunter poked his nose. “We’re, I think, past that new and shy with one another stage,” He laughed a bit. “But I understand. It’s whatever you want to do. If you’re still hot, we can go outside on the porch for a few minutes? Little bit of that winter air should help,”

“I don’t want to take you away from your other friends,” Trayden looked down a bit.

“They’re pretty occupied with one another right now, Tray. You’re the one who is secluded over here in the corner, so I came to see you,” Hunter said calmly. “Come on,” Trayden nodded and got off the wall to walk with Hunter to the sliding glass porch doors, then exited outside as Hunter closed the door once he was out too. The two moved away from direct sight, but not too much or the others would follow and it would throw off Hunter’s idea to see if he could get Trayden to tell him what was bothering him.

“It’s nice out here, not even too cold for it being the end of December,” Trayden sighed out contently.

“I agree,” Hunter replied with a smile. “So, having fun?”

“It’s a blast, Hunter,” Trayden beamed. “I’m so glad I could get the night off, and tomorrow to be able to come and enjoy it. Definitely better than the usual stuff I’ve done in the past,”

“Does this mean I’ll see you at all my parties from now on? If you can get the nights off for them?” Hunter hoped.

“I’ll do my best,” Trayden smiled. “I still plan to look for a new job. I don’t trust my boss now to be able to find more people so those of us good workers aren’t being worked to death,”

“I mean, if you want to stay with the same work you do now…Greg is looking for a couple new bartenders and servers, he’d absolutely take someone with experience,” Hunter offered. “Or you could help me with show stuff,”

“Yo-You mean work at Wild Fantasies?” Trayden stared at Hunter, blinking in surprise at the offer he was made.

“Don’t see why not,” Hunter shrugged. “You’ve been bartending and serving for a while at the place you’re at now. Decent hours, good pay, obviously friendly co-workers who work together. Your schedule basically stays the same unless you need a day or night off and Greg is good at finding cover. I swear on my life that Gregory would never have you working all the crazy stuff that you’re dealing with now,” He informed. “I think you’d like it,”

“I’ll consider the offer, but still gonna look around. Not sure if I want to stay in the night-life scene for work. Family and friends both dislike when I work most of the night, then sleep all day,” Trayden stated.

“Whatever you’d like to do, but the offer is there,” Hunter nodded. Trayden smiled, giving a nod that he would remember Hunter’s offer. It could be interesting to work where Hunter did, but Trayden did want to check his other options first and maybe find a day job. “So…” Hunter started, breaking the silence after a few moments. “I feel I need to tell you that there was another reason I came over to see you before,” He said.

“There was?” Trayden looked at him curiously.

“Yes. I happened to intercept a conversation between our non-stripper friends about you, and them being concerned if you were okay,” Hunter admitted. “They felt you weren’t enjoying the party and disengaged from it, being too quiet,” He added after a couple of seconds pause.

“I don’t see why they’d think that. I’m loving it and was only taking a breather,” Trayden reminded. “If I get too hot, I’ll end up lightheaded and a bit nauseated,” He confessed, looking down some.

“No worries, Tray,” Hunter waved it off. “Like I said, I happened to hear what they were talking about and noticed that you were standing by yourself. I wanted to make sure you were okay. My job as host of the party is too make sure everyone is having a good time and alright,” He smiled. “The others thought you might be feeling a little uncomfortable,” Hunter added as Trayden wondered now if their friends had seen the interactions with Jason and Eli, and that’s why they were making that assumption that Hunter overheard them discussing. Hunter noticed that Trayden had gone quiet, and seemed to have a look of deep thought on his face. “Trayden,” Hunter got his attention and Trayden looked at him again. “Were they right and you broke away from everyone because you were feeling uncomfortable with something?”

Trayden didn’t want to lie, that’s how trust ended up broken. “Just with…Jason and Eli’s suggestive flirting…” Trayden admitted softly. “I mean, I don’t mind people flirting with me, but…It just felt weird and made me nervous. That’s the only thing that made me uncomfortable,”

“I flirt with you suggestively all the time, and you said I don’t make you feel uncomfortable,” Hunter pointed out lightly. “What’s different?”

Trayden sighed. “You mind the boundaries and constantly reassure me that you will never cross them unless you know it’s what I want, and ready for. I know that when you flirt, you’re still watching my reactions and if you see me get nervous or uncomfortable, you stop to check on me,” He explained. “When Jason and Eli did it…None of what you do was there, so I didn’t feel comfortable,”

“Was this just flirting or were they trying to get you to agree to do something?” Hunter asked.

“Felt like a bit of both to be honest, which didn’t help me feel any less nervous because I wasn’t sure how to take it,” Trayden replied.

“Put in a suggestive context, what were they trying to get you to agree on?” Hunter inquired.

“A heavily implied hint to join them in the guest room for some _fun_ , like what you guys do…” Trayden closed his eyes. “I declined, obviously. Said I was still settling with things,”

“Did they stop?” Hunter eyed Trayden now, his voice just slightly revealing firmness and seriousness.

“The hinting did, but not the suggesting the offer was there and it was easier to get used to things when you do it with friends. Mentioning that they didn’t see why I wouldn’t do it when you’ve flirted and suggested the same things to me. The touching didn’t stop either, not until I’d shifted away and went over to the table,” Trayden informed.

“Touching?” Hunter arched a brow.

“Just…Standing closer when I’d step back, them on either side of me, fingers on my chest or arms. It felt overwhelming, and…Pushy,” Trayden responded.

“I will speak with them,” Hunter sighed. “And I’m sorry they did that,” He added.

“It’s…Okay. You don’t have to talk to them…I don’t want to cause any problems,” Trayden said quickly. “That’s why I just moved away from the group. They kept following where I went when I stood with everyone,”

“There won’t be any, Tray. And yes, I do have to talk with them because that’s unacceptable. There are boundaries to be maintained, and pushing through one after being told no is not okay. Just because you’re gay and friends with us doesn’t mean they can do whatever they want. They know better than to pursue when the boundary was set and they needed to stop. It’s no different than if I were to tell them no for any reason at all, when the answer is given, there is no continuing to try and make me agree. If they wouldn’t do it to me, they will most certainly not be doing it to you,” Hunter remarked firmly, being clear on the topic. “I will talk with them tomorrow, tonight is pointless because they’re drunk,” He sighed. “Stick with me tonight, at my side, at least,”

“Won’t they still just come stand with us?” Trayden asked.

“Yes, but they won’t make any moves on you if you’re standing with me. Don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe,” Hunter smiled.

“I believe you,” Trayden agreed.

“And hey…” Hunter’s eyes met Trayden’s. “Do not ever be afraid to tell me when something like this happens. Trust me, I will never get too drunk at parties hosted at my house as I need to be aware of things going on. Obviously, the more people, the harder it is to watch everything. If anyone ever makes you uncomfortable, you come find me and let me know. I won’t have that happening to my friends. Any of them. So whether we’re here, or somewhere else…Don’t ever be scared to tell me, okay?” He stated.

“Alright,” Trayden nodded softly, smiling some.

“But other than all that happening, you’re having fun?” Hunter questioned.

“Definitely. I love that despite the amount of drinking and eating, there’s still so much left,” Trayden giggled a bit.

“That usually happens,” Hunter replied. “It gets eaten eventually since the other dancers are here to practice. So we’ll make good use of the leftovers before they go bad, or we’ll divvy it up tomorrow morning when everyone is sobered and heading home,”

“That’s good. There’s some stuff I’ve never tried before and finding I love,” Trayden chuckled.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it all. I haven’t seen you dance yet tonight, is that something you’re not a fan of?” Hunter wondered.

Trayden shrugged, and shook his head a little. “It probably sounds stupid, but I don’t really know how,” Trayden admitted. “Even at school dances, I either didn’t go if I was single or if I was with someone, I’d just let them lead. Sometimes that went bad too, I’m not good moving with music, or distinguishing moves that fit it,” He confessed, a bit embarrassed.

“No, it doesn’t sound stupid, Tray. I’ve always been good at singing, but dancing the way I do now took some years to do. It came from watching the strippers at Wild Fantasies before I jumped in that one night. Believe me, it was awkward and no real routine. I just moved a little, it was more taking the clothes off and everyone liked the shy innocence of me being a new stripper and the fact I was male too,” Hunter informed lightly. “To get where I’m at with it now took time in researching how male strippers danced, different types of music, and a hell of a lot of practice. Besides, you don’t have to dance like us strippers do. I meant more of just moving with the music, it doesn’t have to be all touchy, grindy, and sexual,” He laughed some.

“I just suck at moving with music in general. I’ve got some songs where I can just move a little, maybe while cooking or cleaning,” Trayden stated. “I’m not opposed to learning how to dance, I feel like everyone in there thinks I’m the anti-social and an awkward geek…” He muttered shyly.

“Lucky for you, I’m into your shy innocence. And I like geeks,” Hunter enlightened as Trayden blushed a little. “You’re not anti-social when you’re a bartender, you have to know how to talk to people in that job. You’ve been talking with everyone tonight, so I’d say it’s more them thinking you’re ridiculously shy because this whole scene is new to you. I recall that you said before this year, you guys usually spent New Year’s Eve watching movies with snacks and drinks,”

“Yeah,” Trayden nodded.

“And school dances obviously aren’t like this, so it is new to you to be attending a party like this,” Hunter smiled. “I could teach you how to dance, learning to feel the music and let your body move accordingly. It’s easier than most would think,” He added.

“I am kind of curious, but I also can’t help but feel bad you keep ending up being my guide to like, everything lately,” Trayden glanced down a bit.

“Don’t feel bad. I enjoy helping others, handsome,” Hunter leaned over and kissed Trayden’s cheek. “Tray, I’ve basically taught every stripper in my living room right now how to dance. Yeah, they had some moves on their own, but obviously, they’ve been built on and expanded so that we all do the same general things. Which is necessary because we do group routines,” Hunter reminded. “I like passing the knowledge on to people because stuff like this can be learning experience, and also, a confidence booster. As I’ve told you many times, everyone is a newbie once and once you do it, the reservations you had to it before slip away,”

“So you’re saying that learning how to dance would be beneficial?” Trayden inquired.

“Of course. Knowing how to dance helps you out in parties like these. You’re feel awkward and nervous, also shy, because you’re the only one not dancing. If you learn how, you wouldn’t feel so out of place with the others and it would be more fun,” Hunter chuckled. “Besides, I’ve been dying to dance with you at least once tonight,” He added with a wink.

“Really?” Trayden blushed a little.

“Mmhm. I didn’t just drag you into doing it because I didn’t want to make you do something you didn’t want to. I picked up that maybe you didn’t like dancing and that’s why you weren’t,” Hunter said.

“No, I just don’t know how and wouldn’t want to make a fool of myself…” Trayden mumbled.

“I wouldn’t let that happen. I know how to make an awkward dance into a lesson without anyone ever questioning that you didn’t know how to dance,” Hunter mentioned. “We should get back in, I can see them lurking closer to the doors to see what we’re doing,” Hunter added.

“Well, let’s get back inside then,” Trayden smiled. The two walked to the doors, and re-entered the house to continue the good night everyone was having while the countdown to the new year was upon them.


	22. Chapter 22

_=Trayden’s POV=  
(Tuesday, 12/31/2019; 11:30 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Hunter’s House)_

I somehow knew Hunter wouldn’t get upset with me if I had pulled him aside to tell him that Jason and Eli were making me uncomfortable with their excessive flirting and touching, I suppose I didn’t say anything to avoid making problems between the friends. I didn’t want Hunter to have to choose between me or them, but when Hunter mentioned that his friends needed to respect boundaries among one another, I guess it hit that Hunter would do say something to anyone, stranger or friend, to set things straight. Maybe Jason and Eli hadn’t meant to lay it on heavy, Hunter mentioned they were drunk so he’d talk to them tomorrow morning when everyone was sobered up. It did set me at ease when Hunter told me I could find him during any party if he didn’t see something happening himself, and tell him what went on. Regardless, I figured it was over now.

I was at Hunter’s side since coming back into the house, which only happened about fifteen minutes ago. We’re just thirty minutes from the new year beginning and I could honestly say I was excited to go into 2020 with my family and friends. I was definitely happy to have new friends too. I felt like 2020 was going to be a good year for me. After years of struggle, I’ve finally realized my sexual orientation. I’m gay. My friends and family know and accept me as such. I’m going to be finding a new job. One of the bigger things is that I’ve made several new friends, and one of them, Hunter, is helping me adjust to being gay. I was slowly coming out of my shell and getting to experience a lot of new aspects at my pace with Hunter. So yeah, I think this was a good end to a crazy year, and a great start into the new one. I kind of wondered how long the partying would continue after midnight.

I personally don’t think any of us are going to be going to our own places tonight, everyone is drunk. Some are wasted now, but not out of control or sick. Others are just too intoxicated to drive and won’t be sobering up enough to drive. As Hunter had warned he would do, all keys were in a basket in his office with Gregory, who had had a little to drink, but wasn’t anything more than tipsy to evaluate guests after the countdown was over and we crossed into January 1st, 2020. I don’t think any one of us will be leaving Hunter’s house until morning. Not even me. I’m probably tipsy or buzzed, but I’m still not risking it. Hunter knew all this, of course. We were a lot alike in many ways and that’s why we got along so well.

Right now, I’m still just standing next to Hunter as we’re chatting with everyone. Some were sitting down on the couches having their own conversations, the rest were up dancing and talking while they did. I was among the standing up and dancing, but not me actually dancing. I was curious about it and Hunter said he didn’t mind teaching me, but I didn’t know if we’d be doing any of that tonight. It’s calm, and I’m glad I was able to come tonight. I definitely wanted to be part of summer parties, so I needed to bear that in mind when looking for a new job. I either wanted to work the day shifts, or nights, but out at a reasonable time. I hate the uncertainty and worry of needing to reschedule or show up late. Eli and Jason were close to Hunter and I, but not doing things that they were before. I assume it’s because it’s not just the three of us in a conversation of our own, this was a group chat with several others.

“So, how much more practice time do we have before the club reopens?” Devon inquired. The topic was on work and what else needed to be done.

“Greg said a month, so I assume February is when we’ll reopen for business again. I believe he’s posting it on the social media page tomorrow that we’ll be closed for so much time to do renovations and bring a whole new show,” Hunter replied.

“Are we going to be here every day to continue working at things?” Eli questioned.

“Probably, but depends on how long it takes to finish the new routines. Obviously, you can work at your solo things on your own time. We’ll get together to work on group dances for males and females, and also just the males. The girls are free to meet up on their free time to do the female routines. Then likely, a week or so before reopening, we’ll take those days to finalize it everything and make sure we’re set for performances,” Hunter stated.

It was kind of interesting to be part of the talks, not that I’d contributed much. I didn’t even know how to dance, so my advice was limited to ideas that sounded good from a customer perspective. Although, I secretly felt Hunter was asking me things because he hoped if I came into the club again, I’d see him doing things that he knew I would probably like seeing.

“We mainly need music, don’t we? It’s easier to come up with dance moves when we have the music and lyrics as guides in routine,” Olivia informed.

“Music does make it easier to do the rest. The problem is finding music we haven’t already used, then possibly remixing if necessary to give it some hype for the atmosphere of being stripped to,” Jason remarked.

“Well, we don’t need all new music because we do have some fan favorites on reserve from years prior that we can throw in at random,” Bryan reminded.

“That is an exceptionally good point,” Thaxter nodded.

I wasn’t saying anything in this discussion, I couldn’t help in the department of routines for them to use. “I’m open to suggestions on music here,” Hunter offered. A couple ideas were thrown out, and quickly placed with the group they fit best and Hunter wouldn’t have to do anything to except help put a dance set together with music and lyrical queue. “Anything else?” He asked. No one said anything and I saw Hunter look my way with a smile. “You know your music, Tray…Any-,” He stopped when someone’s cell phone went off. I knew it was mine by the ringtone. Who the hell was calling me at this hour? I pulled my phone out and saw my brother, Dexter, calling me. “Everything okay?”

“Dunno,” I replied. “Be right back,”

“I’ll just pause the music for you,” Hunter smiled, reaching for his phone, tapping the Alexa application, then pausing the music playing.

I slid the phone icon to answer and set it to my ear. “If you went and got yourself wasted again, and now at my apartment for a place to crash…I’m not there, Dex,” It happened last year. Dexter always ends up putting my address down for a cab to take him home if he gets too drunk to drive from the bar. It was dad’s request, so Dexter wasn’t home alone and drunk off his ass.

 _“Hi, Trayden…It’s not your brother,”_ Came a female voice.

I blinked. “Lyla? Why do have Dexter’s phone?”

_“Because he’s wasted at my house and passed out on the floor. I-I know you’re close by, and I can’t pick him up on my own…Think you can help me?”_

I really couldn’t resist the urge to face-palm and sigh. “Yeah, I’ll be right there,”

_“Thanks, Tray,”_

“No problem,” I stated and the call disconnected.

“Is your brother okay, Tray?” Hailey wondered.

“Yep…Just drunk, and passed out at his girl’s place. She asked if I’d come over to get him off the floor for her, so I’m gonna head over,” I informed.

“You’re not driving anywhere, you’ve been drinking too…” Hunter stated.

I shook my head. “Don’t need to drive, Hunt. She lives in your neighborhood, about two houses down and across the street. I’m just gonna walk it,”

“Will you make it back before the countdown?” Devon asked.

“Definitely,” I nodded before moving to get on my boots, and coat.

“Text me when you’re back?” Hunter hoped. “Just cause I probably won’t hear the door bell,”

“Sure,” I smiled. I headed to the door and exited the house. It took me almost no time to reach my brother’s girlfriend’s house, get inside and helped her move him to the couch. I ensured he was covered up while Lyla procured a water bottle and trash bin. I checked the time to be 11:45 pm, then bid Lyla a goodbye and happy new year while she was putting Dexter’s phone to charge and making sure his keys were hidden to avoid an issue in the middle of the night where Dexter tried to leave to go home. I made it back to Hunter’s at 11:50 pm, sending the warning text when I was walking up the path to his door. As I approached, Hunter stood there with a smile to welcome me back. “Thanks,”

“Your brother all good?” Hunter chuckled as I wiped my feet and kicked my boots off on the rubber mat so that the melting snow wouldn’t make the floor wet.

“Yeah, knocked out on the couch at her house,” I replied softly. “Have I missed much?”

“Not at all. We’re doing the same things as before you left,” Hunter reassured. “Music, talking, dancing, snacking, and drinking,” He added as we walked into the main space where I was greeted again by everyone. The music was lower, and the TV was on to show the big new year’s party happening in the city square where the ball would drop in the last minute of 2019, then it would hit midnight, and we’d officially be in 2020.

“You still trying to think of songs?” I wondered.

“It’s always the hardest part,” Hunter chuckled. “I was actually about to ask you if you knew any before your brother’s girl called,”

“What makes you think I have any ideas?” I stared at him.

“I know you love music, which means you listen to a lot of it,” Hunter grinned as I rolled my eyes.

“As true as that is…I don’t know if I know anything that would work for your routines,” I remarked while getting my phone and unlocking the screen. I tapped the music app and then located my playlists, finding _dance music_ , I handed it to Hunter. “That’s all my music for dancing, most of which I came across by listening to the radio or watching YouTube, maybe some from school dances,” I shrugged. “Have at it,” I smiled before going to grab a drink, Hunter mention previously that when the final countdown was on, everyone took a drink. Right now, I was the only person without one due to having to go to Lyla’s. I returned to the group and stood next to Hunter. “Find anything you haven’t already heard or used yet?”

“Actually, yeah. There’s a lot of stuff here we might be able to work with,” Devon stated with a smile.

“We got like three minutes until the New Year, and I don’t assume any of us are going right to sleep…Tray, you mind if I dock your phone after the ball drops to listen to a couple of these?” Hunter inquired.

“No, not at all. Go ahead,” I told him.

“Sweet,” Thaxter beamed.

I hoped it helped them out, it seemed to be their biggest stress. Finding music. I didn’t personally believe any of mine would do them useful, but I guess I was wrong. About a minute later, Gregory came out and everyone was standing together as Hunter had the TV coming through his surround sound and we were all watching as the countdown hit one minute left. I felt Hunter next to me, his hand shifted to hold mine and I blushed.

“I’m glad I get to end this year with old and new friends. I don’t know if I would have reconnected with the others had it not been for meeting you,” Hunter said to me as I smiled.

“I’m happy that I got to meet you and make some new friends too,” I replied gently. “Good way to end this year and go into the next,”

“I agree completely,” Hunter nodded. The countdown was now at thirty seconds until midnight. “Can I be bold and ask to kiss you at the end of the countdown?”

How had I known that was coming? “Can I be bold and admit that I assumed you would anyway?” I looked at him.

“Well, I want to, but didn’t want to just steal it from you without asking,” Hunter replied.

“Then from now on, or at least while we’re single, you have my permission to kiss me any time you like…Well, you know…Within reason of who we’re around,” I stated. Hunter and I already discussed lessening the amount of what the others see to avoid assumptions. Tonight, though, it was a New Year’s party and I was sure that just about everyone present was going to be sharing a kiss with someone else. Or a hug at best. I’m sure it wouldn’t be too out there for Hunter and I to kiss.

“Good to know,” Hunter winked. “Will be taking advantage of that,” I blushed more. “Does it include making out?” I nodded.

“Last twelve seconds!” Gregory announced.

At the ten-second mark, we all started to countdown with the timer. “Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Everyone cheered loudly. Fireworks were going off on the TV, and probably other homes in the neighborhood who were hosting parties. Hunter looked at me, smiling before he leaned in towards me. I met him halfway and we kissed, it was somewhat deep and didn’t last too long, but it was nice while it did. After we broke the kiss, we hugged for a moment and then as Hunter was pulling away, he stopped next to my ear. “Want to have any fun tonight after the rest go to sleep?” I prayed I wasn’t blushing too much.

“We’ll see how late it is when that happens and how tired I am,” I replied. I didn’t mind us doing anything, perhaps a little nerve-wracking that we’d be doing it with other people present in the house. I didn’t want to do anything if it was going to be 2 or 3 am by the time it happened.

“That’s a good point, if it gets too late, you could always hang here longer after they sober up and leave tomorrow. Up to you, of course,” Hunter chuckled.

“We’ll see. I’ll have work on the 2nd at 3 pm, so can’t be too late getting home tomorrow. But I’m not opposed to staying after everyone leaves for a bit,” I responded softly. The last thing I needed was anyone overhearing us. I’m sure that one day they would find out, but I guess I was afraid of what they’d think knowing I basically asked Hunter to be my gay guide with intimacy. Well, I jokingly hinted it and he offered, which I accepted, but still. I know it’s not wrong for us to do, but I feel like my friends would view it like it wasn’t right. They’ve already made a big deal out of a kiss and me hanging out at Hunter’s house a few times before they got their story of the last nine years. I suppose I’m conflicted on things, but thankfully, Hunter understood and was willing to respect that I didn’t want anyone knowing our arrangement.

“We’ll work it out tomorrow,” Hunter reassured as he finally pulled back fully from the hug.

We went about shaking hands or hugging everyone else, repeating the same line of happy new year each time with one another. Hunter made a toast about being happy to reunite with old friends, make new ones, and still be grateful to the ones he’s had. We left the general toast at to being friends and looking forward to the new year. Everyone took their drink after the light taps of each other’s drinks together, then it was back to more hanging out by 12:15 am, but the music lowered some.

“Did you still want to dock my phone?” I asked Hunter, remembering what he asked me earlier before the countdown.

“Yes! Almost forgot about that,” Hunter beamed. “Can you unlock it again. I totally just slipped it into my pocket during the countdown stuff,” He handed it to me.

“It’s cool,” I tapped in my six-digit passcode in and gave it back as he moved over to the main piece to the surround sound, and plugged it into the dock, then switched over to whatever setting it had to be on. I saw Hunter scroll through a few things and finally tap one. It was weird to hear the room quiet with no talking because everyone wanted to listen to the music Hunter was apparently testing out. Most were making their way to sit down and take a breather, but listening to the music. I assumed this was how they worked out routines with music, finding cues for staying in time with their dances, and also if they could find a move to fit certain lyrics. I found it interesting, I’d been secretly hoping to see how the dancers put everything together and I really did hope that some of my music would be helpful to them for preparing the new show.

I’m personally enjoying the hell out of tonight and I’m beyond glad that I met Hunter. All the sexual stuff aside, he’s an amazing friend and I felt like we were going to stay friends for the rest of our lives. Tonight definitely showed me that despite a crazy year, I’m going into the next one with a lot of faith that it will be way better and I’m going to love every single moment of 2020.


	23. Chapter 23

_=Trayden’s POV=  
(Wednesday, 1/1/2020; 1:00 am)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Hunter’s House)_

Here we are an hour into the new year and it seems no one is quite ready to settle down and call it a night yet, rather morning since it’s past midnight. I was certain that the longer everyone stayed up, the longer they’d all sleep in after crashing. I wasn’t too tired thanks to the nap from earlier in my day, but alcohol was involved, so that was likely why I felt some fatigue. So far, Hunter has gone through quite a few songs from my phone. I know that some have been written down for actual consideration to work with, and others were put down as what could be used for a song to create a routine for. I’ve already been thanked and pat on the shoulder several times from the dancers, who say that a lot of the music I have is going to help make for an awesome show this year. I’m happy I could be of assistance. I can’t keep track of how many songs have been played from my phone alone, I didn’t think so many would be picked as good for use with a strip routine, but I also knew Hunter was exceptionally talented at remixing things to fit the setting.

“Hey, Tray?” Hunter got my attention.

“What’s up?” I asked.

“What’s this song? It just says _Do It_ ,” Hunter inquired. “No album or artist information,”

“It was a downloaded song that an old friend on Eyja Nott gave me. I never ended up renaming it,” I replied. “It’s called Do It Again, by Stroke 9. A very mellow, but suggestive sex song. At least that’s what it sounds like to me,” I shrugged. “Some of the music on there is stuff I’ve had for over ten years and I never bother cleaning it out of my iTunes library,”

“Now I’m curious,” Hunter chuckled and tapped it. The song wasn’t long and most everyone listening got a kick out of it.

“Well, don’t know if we could make a routine out of it, but I’m committing it to memory because I find it hilariously enjoyable to hear,” Thaxter laughed some. “Your friend has good taste,”

I smiled some. “Yeah, he did. If you needed a song for any occasion, he could name them off the top of his head. He sucked at conversation, but damn if he couldn’t pass a message across with music. Sometimes sending a song, or just parts of lyrics. He loved music, you’d love him,”

“You should invite him out for the next party if you’re still in contact,” Devon offered.

“Unfortunately, his work keeps him busy. I haven't heard from him since May... " I stated softly.

“It sounds like your friend plays a part in why you love music so much,” Hunter mentioned.

“I was always big on music, but he taught me to appreciate more than just how it sounded. He showed me how to hear, see, feel, and understand music,” I said.

“One of the reasons music is such a powerful thing, it’s more than just something to hear and dance to. You’re someone who can hear past the instruments, and find the message each song has from the writer or artist, which you can feel and understand the emotions behind.” Hunter nodded. “I respect and admire your ability to analyze music. It’s hard to find people who do what I do,” He smiled.

I just shrugged a bit, smiling too. “Well, this got deep fast, Tyler remarked.

“That happens a lot when Tray and I talk,” Hunter chuckled.

“We have a lot in common and see things the same way,” I added.

“So…Now that I know you work with music the same way I do…Get over here and help me find possible songs to use for the new show this year. I’m sure it could go faster with two people,” Hunter patted the spot next to him as I moved from against the wall and sat down beside Hunter. “You think strip show, what’s the first song in this playlist you would expect to hear?” Hunter passed the phone to me. I thought a moment before scrolling down until I found what I was looking for, then tapped it.

“This one,” I passed it over so he could see the title.

“Kelly Clarkson’s Heat, Niko the Kid remix,” Hunter read off slowly, listening to the music. “Yeah, I like this. It’s already remixed too, perfect for a group routine,”

“If you like that, you’ll probably love this one,” I scrolled a few times and located what I wanted, then clicked it. “This is Lose Control, by Hedley. I think it’s got a lot of the stuff you look for as far as bass drop, easy lyric and sound queues, fast and slow points, and even the lyrics should speak for themselves in a strip routine,” I added.

“Hells yes. I am absolutely making something out of that song. If I can’t do anything group with it, I’ll make a solo routine,” Hunter stated as the song ended a few minutes later after listening to it all the way. “Tray, I am going to end up making you my music finder,” I blushed some with a smile. “Everything in this playlist is amazing. Some I’ve heard and used, but others I haven’t and are perfect for strip routines. Don’t let your current boss overwork you anymore, I’m gonna need you more than he will,”

“I’ll be sure to pass the message along to him that he’s no longer allowed to make me work crazy hours because my friend insists I’m available at his every call to find him music for his strip routines,” I jokingly rolled my eyes. “Oh, yes…I’m sure he’ll just love that news to start off the new year with,”

“You could just tell him that your hot stripper friend calls you at random for sex,” Hunter winked. “That sounds much better and no one really argues with someone getting laid,” He grinned.

“My gods, my boss would have a stroke if I told him that. He’s been saying for years that I need to get laid…” I muttered.

“See, works perfectly in either case then! If he has a heart attack, business closes for a bit while he recovers and you make money on unemployment while getting more time with me. Or…You tell him you’re going to get laid and he lets you leave immediately. I’m not seeing a downside,” Hunter shrugged.

“The downside is that we’re not having sex!” I remarked. I saw him wiggle his eyebrows up and down at me, his silent implication that we weren’t having sex _yet_.

“He doesn’t need to know that, but if he’s been saying you need to get laid for years…Then you’re far too serious at work, and I can fix you being uptight real easy,” Hunter smirked.

“You are fucking terrible, you know that?” I informed.

“No, no. I am good at fucking,” Hunter laughed some. “Or good at being fucked. Depends on the partner, and who tops and bottoms. I told you once before that I enjoy both.” Yes, I did remember he said that in the midst of giving me a blowjob on Christmas. I sighed and shook my head. “Would your boss be easier on your shifts if I strolled into your job a couple hours before closing and told your boss that I’m your boyfriend and wondering how much longer until my handsome man will be because I so desperately need him?” My eyes widened, and at the same time, actually tried to play out in my head how that scene would go. “I could play submissive bottom for you,”

“I think, at that point, I’d have the heart attack,” I mentioned.

“Out of surprise that I show up at random, or the fact everyone would suddenly wonder what it is you do to me that I come to your job and plead for you to help me?” Hunter wondered.

“Probably both,” I replied.

“I could make it worse by wearing a collar and calling you master, mentioning I came as soon as you told me to come,” Hunter suggested.

“Oh, I can just imagine now how many of the perverts I work with would be taking you saying you came when I told you to come…” I rolled my eyes.

Hunter leaned closer to me, a mischievous smile gracing his lips now. “That’s where the fun is, wondering the context. Even worse if I show up in one of my stripper costumes. All leather would probably do nicely…” I just about paled at his suggestion. “Maybe a whip too?”

“Oh, my Gods!” Alyssa, Hailey, and Addilyn screeched.

“You…Wouldn’t actually do that, would you?” Shane blinked.

Hunter laughed some. “Only if Tray wanted me to,” He stated calmly, now sitting back and relaxing. Dear Gods, I just felt all the blood that drained from my face head south to my cock and now I was attempting to stay calm and get such thoughts out of my head before I got hard, which would be very noticeable. “I’m a good actor,”

“What am I going to do with you?” I sighed with my eyes closed, then quickly opened them and looked at Hunter, who was grinning seductively. “And do NOT say _whatever I want to do_!” I added, remembering what happened last time I asked him that question.

“Aw, but I’d love to see what happens if I leave it to your imagination,” Hunter pouted.

I could hear his friends snickering and whispering to one another about how interesting it was to see Hunter work to get laid, and that maybe he found his match in playing hard to get. I knew Hunter wasn’t doing all this to sleep with me, he established that already. Well, I know Hunter did want to sleep with me, but Hunter and I had an agreement to work our way up to sex, but until I told him I was ready for that, this was just harmless fun. And I knew that because of Hunter’s infamous line _only if he wants me to_. I noticed that was Hunter’s subtle reminder that he, of course, wouldn’t do anything without my consent, desire, and readiness to do so. I also knew this was fun between Hunter and I because he had said he wouldn’t drop any hints about what we were doing, to avoid suspicion or harassment from the others.

“Well, regardless of where this conversation derailed to…” Nicole began.

“You definitely know your music, Trayden,” Olivia nodded in agreement.

I smiled and shrugged. “And I meant what I said, I do hope that with the available time if we run into trouble with music again, you’ll be able to help,” Hunter hoped.

“I suppose with enough warning that you need my vast collection of songs, I can make myself available,” I teased Hunter, using the words he had said to me about rearranging his schedule to be able to get to know me better.

“I’m honored you’d go out of your way for me,” Hunter chuckled.

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” I smiled, the reminder I’ve done it before when returning his wallet to him.

I loved how easy it was for Hunter and I to talk, and that it seemed no one else knew what we were referencing to. It was getting later now, the time was about 1:30 am. I know Hunter and I slightly discussed messing around tonight after everyone went to bed, but I didn’t think that was going to happen since everyone was still awake and didn’t appear to be showing signs of being tired. I wasn’t even sure what we’d be doing if we had some _fun_. I know I was fine with hand and blowjobs, I’d experienced that with girls, and now also, Hunter. I gotta say that it’s better with the affirmation of my sexual orientation, not wondering what I am or why it feels awkward. That’s how it was with girls in the past, it felt good, but it still felt different. With a guy, there’s no wondering why it feels strange. I can just enjoy it without a bunch of thoughts clouding my mind. I think it also felt good because Hunter wasn’t new to pleasuring a male, so I’d have to say technique played a big role too. So I was definitely fine with hand and blowjobs.

I’ve never given a hand or blowjob before, but Hunter said that would qualify as something _new_ as I hadn’t done it in the past. I’ve eaten a girl out, but I know it’s not the same thing. I knew there were other means of foreplay for males such as rimming and fingering, which could also be used as preparation for intercourse. After Hunter mentioned all that to me, I took a little time to research what everything was. I had a general idea, but I suppose I wanted to see a video, maybe read how others prepared to do those things. That’s what Hunter said, the person had to be ready to do stuff like that. If Hunter and I were eventually going to be having sex, it stood to reason that we’d work our way up by doing the other things first. I also assumed it meant that if I was going to be intimate with guys, I should probably prepare to also be able to do this stuff to guys too. Giving and receiving. I knew Hunter did both, so I already figured that there was nothing wrong with that.

I read up on a couple of websites for gays, males and females, that what you did all depended on what you liked. I guess that meant maybe I could enjoy getting head, but not like giving it. I also knew I shouldn’t trust everything I read online, so maybe it was a topic I could discuss with Hunter. I knew he wouldn’t tell me anything that wasn’t true. And Hunter reassured me that there were no limits on what I could ask him in learning more about being gay. Another thing that’s been on my mind is what Hunter stated while giving me a blowjob on Christmas, that he was half-tempted to jump on my dick and ride me. I mean, I guess I’m not opposed to it, that’s just him taking my cock up the ass, and such a thing wasn’t scary to me. Regardless, I still assume that this messing around idea for tonight wouldn’t be happening since it’s late and everyone seems to be having too good a time to worry about sleep.

“You kids should be thinking about getting some sleep, it’s almost 2 am,” Gregory informed.

“You off to bed, Uncle Greg?” Hunter asked.

“Yep. No one is attempting to drive, all the keys are locked up in the office,” Gregory stated.

“Night, Uncle Gregory. Love you,” Hunter got up to hug him.

Gregory returned it and ruffled Hunter’s hair. “Night, kiddo. Love you too,” Then the man headed off to get to his room upstairs, which if I remember from talks with Hunter, was right above the garage. Or maybe that was just where the staircase was. I couldn’t remember right now.

“Was that the go to bed warning?” Fisher asked.

“No. It’s my house, not his. That was more don’t stay up all night and sleep the first day of the new year away,” Hunter chuckled. “And also, keep the music down,”

“So more of a suggestion?” Tyler wondered.

“Basically,” Hunter nodded. “But I did say previously that we’re not having another twelve-hour celebration, so while everyone is not wasted off their asses…Start getting ready to settle down,” He mentioned. “That means change clothes and pick where you’re sleeping. I don’t want it to be scrambling, tripping over one another, sleep where you drop again,”

I saw the dancing friends chuckle at the apparent memory, so I assume that it’s happened before and Hunter didn’t want to deal with it again. I can’t say I blame him, that would likely be a pain in the butt and tiring to deal with while tired and intoxicated yourself. However, everyone did get up and locate their bags, then split off to the two spare rooms to change, and take turns using the bathroom. I was one of the last to go, so was Hunter, but I knew he had his own room and bathroom he could have used. When everyone was done picking where they would be for the night, I realized how crowded the rooms were, so I elected to sleep in the living room. Hunter took care of getting me a blanket and better pillow to use, I’d set it up later on.

By this time, it’s already 2 am and it seemed with all the movement and no more drinking as Hunter cut everyone off, the fatigue was setting in, so some had already just gone to bed. Safe to say Hunter and I wouldn’t be doing anything tonight as it took until 2:45 am for Hunter to send everyone to bed. With everyone in their room for the night, Hunter and I were the last two in the living room. I set up my place to sleep and saw Hunter beginning to clean up cups and plates, then move to put food and drinks away. I couldn’t leave him to do it alone, so I moved over to assist.

“What can I do to help?” I asked softly.

Hunter smiled and shook his head. “I got it, don’t worry. You go on to sleep,” He replied.

“It’s not fair that you wind up staying awake later to clean. I’m sure the rest are knocked out already, but I can help,” I told him. “You shouldn’t have to do it all by yourself,”

“Not gonna let this go, are ya?” Hunter chuckled and I shook my head at home. “Alright,” He gave in. “I’m not doing a full clean, just putting away stuff that will melt or go bad if left out all night. The rest, I’ll cover and deal with when I wake up later today,”

I nodded and started grabbing things to help Hunter move them into the fridge or freezer, when we worked together to do the same with the drinks, separating them between fridge or liquor cabinet. Hunter got the plastic wrap and we covered the remaining items, then moved them into the kitchen and next to the sink. Hunter wiped down the table as I finished collecting cups and plates to throw away, and also wiped down tables. Hunter turned off the TV, and I adjusted the coals in the fireplace. After that, Hunter made sure the hall light was on and dimmed for anyone who got up in the middle of the night needing the bathroom. I helped Hunter draw the back patio window curtains, then Hunter set the alarm system once he checked everything was good and ready to end the night, rather early morning. It was about 3:15 am now.

“See? It would be closer to 4 am if you’d done all that yourself,” I teased Hunter as he laughed quietly before holding my hand and pulling me against him. I blushed, but smiled as Hunter leaned in and kissed me. I returned it and Hunter drew me closer, deepening the kiss. It didn’t take long before we started making out, and that lasted until 3:30 am. I nearly whimpered when Hunter broke the action, his hand stroking my right cheek.

“I know it’s late, rather early. Want to put off having some fun until later, or perhaps another day? Believe me, we could go for it now, but them sleeping is more of a power nap. Most of them will get up around 8 or 9 am, use the bathroom, change, and Greg will have already gone out to get donuts and coffee. After that, they usually leave to get home, shower, and maybe go back to sleep or stay up and make it an early night,” Hunter informed. “I wouldn’t want us both knocking out from exhaustion in my room, it would raise questions since all my friends know that no one goes in my room with me unless it’s something sexual happening,”

“Fair enough. Let’s get some sleep for now and revisit the idea after waking up,” I suggested. Hunter nodded and gave me another quick kiss before stepping back. “Night, Hunter,”

“Night, Tray,” Hunter replied as he walked off to his room while I got comfortable on the couch. I made sure my phone was charging, and relaxed. It didn’t take me long to start nodding off and finally, fall asleep with a smile on my face.


	24. Chapter 24

_=Trayden’s POV=  
(Friday, 1/10/2020; 4:00 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Trayden’s Job)_

My mind was made up. I was absolutely looking for a new job. Unfortunately, I had to keep the one I have now until that time came. I’ve searched around, and put in some applications, but nothing so far. I am still holding onto Hunter’s offer to work at Wild Fantasies as a bartender/server for Gregory, or Hunter’s assistant for running the show. My main job would be managing the music, helping Hunter out if he needed a second set of hands. I’m just in search of a decent job that won’t work me to death, or get me out at a crazy time. Aside from all that, we are now ten days into the new year, and I’ve mainly, as usual, been working. Going back to January 1st, I recall waking up on Hunter’s couch around 12:30 pm. Everyone else, including Hunter, was up between the hours of 7:30 and 9 am. I guess I slept through them waking up, changing, eating, moving around, talking, and cleaning up. The reason I got up was because my alarm went off. It was a back up alert, to ensure I was always awake with enough time to get up, shower, maybe shave if needed, and eat something before work at 3 pm. Even though I didn’t have work, I never shut the alarm off.

I felt embarrassed waking up as late as I did, but Hunter reassured me that it was completely fine. We hung out for a bit, he went over some more of my music and we talked. Hunter and I did make out a little around 3 pm and he asked if I wanted to have any fun, I was about to answer him when my parents called to invite me to dinner at 5 pm, and then my mood was killed when my boss messaged me to ask if I’d come in at 8 am to help open on the 2nd. Hunter must have sensed I was annoyed, all he did was smile and kiss me, then said we’d plan to get together and hang out uninterrupted when I knew what my schedule was. Since the 2nd, I haven’t had a day off. It’s been more coming in early to help open, then get called back later to work until close. More working doubles. More getting out later than I should. And that’s the usual along with extra work drama. As it is, I’m working tomorrow and Sunday. I have no idea about next week.

I’m about at the end of my rope with it all. This is exactly why I wanted a new job, I’m sick of having a life around my work schedule. It’s supposed to be balanced and it seems most of my last six months has been work and sleep. I am not having another year like the last one, I refuse to. Right now, I’m working. I’ve been here since 9:30 am and by the looks of it, I’m not going home until close. I sighed, leaning on the bar and looking out at how dead it was at the moment. I’m sure it won’t last, but this makes the time drag on. I felt my cell phone vibrate and I pulled it out slightly to check the screen and found a text from Hunter.

**_Hunter’s Cell, 4:05 pm  
Hey handsome. I know it’s been 9 days, but I miss ya and we haven’t been able to talk much. I hope you’re okay. Also, is luck on my side that maybe you’re free tonight?_ **

Gods, I wish I was free. Was it too late for me to try and play sick? I tapped the text box and started my reply.

> _In order…Hi, miss you too, I know and blame my job. I’m beyond tired and no, luck isn’t on your side…Nor mine lately. I’m at work, probably until close._

Feeling the device vibrate, I expected that it wouldn’t take Hunter long to respond. I glanced down and instantly saw the sad-face emoji.

**_Hunter’s Cell, 4:06 pm  
:( I will whole heartedly blame your job. Not so much for keeping you so busy that I can’t see you tonight, but that you’re being overworked again. That’s what I’m assuming anyway for you to be busy, tired, saying luck isn’t on your side, and also that you say you’re probably there until close._ **

_> Your assumption is spot on…Haven’t had a day off since the 1st, it’s more of the same shit I’ve told you before. I’m scheduled until 9, but it’s a Friday, and I know he’s short staffed, so I’m just preparing myself to be asked if I’ll stay when it inevitably gets busier around 6:30-7ish. And for the record…I’ve been here since 9:30 am…_

The whole situation just had me mad as hell.

**_Hunter’s Cell, 4:08 pm  
If you’re off at 9, leave at 9, Tray. Don’t let your boss bully or guilt you into staying. It’s his job to hire more employees to avoid short staffed shifts. Put your foot down, same as you did when he tried to make you stay over his typo. This isn’t fair to you._ **

I knew Hunter was right, I guess I’m just torn on things. I don’t want to walk out, and I also don’t want to argue with my boss. I’m not in the mood to fight with him, I’m already tired and dealing with a massive headache. I saw people coming in and heading, of course, right for my section. I had worked bartender position earlier when we opened at 11 am and until 4 pm. Now, I’m serving tables with the other two servers. My boss is helping bartend with another guy. This would change again at 6 pm, one of the servers would be leaving because she had kids and her husband went to work at 7 pm. I sighed and quickly thumbed back a response to Hunter.

 _> I know it’s not fair…But it’s still my job and nobody ever said life was fair. Getting busy, I’ll TTYL._

I put my phone into my pocket, then plastered on my best fake happy smile and went over to greet and get orders.

**. . .**

_(7:00 pm)_

I spoke to soon saying it would be busy around 6:30-7 pm. It got crazy right after that group came in at 4 pm and now, it basically hasn’t stopped. We just one of the servers, but thankfully, three others that the boss called at 4:30 pm came in for 5 pm. The help is nice, but it’s not making a huge difference with the mad rush. I knew it wasn’t fair that I was expected to stay later than my scheduled shifts, or that I prepared myself to be asked, but what was I supposed to do? Risk getting fired before I had another job? I mean, I do have Hunter’s offer I’m sitting on, but I’d like to keep that as a last resort. Sadly, I’m getting dangerously close to that point with how tonight is, in addition to the last 8 days of bullshit.

“Dude, get in gear!” Tristan, one of the servers who had quit, but returned and begged for his job back, called to me.

“You do your job, and I’ll do mine,” I remarked.

**. . .**

_(9:30 pm)_

When 9:00 hit, I didn’t even both trying to leave my position. I knew there was no point because my boss would just beg me not to leave along with some promise he had no intention of keeping to make it up to me. So officially, I’ve here for twelve hours, and likely wouldn’t going home until close. Last call always got made at 12 am, then usually by 12:30 or 12:45 am, everyone would have paid their tabs and left. Doors would lock at 1 am, and then we’d clean and if there was nothing to hold us up, we’d be clocking out around 1:45-2 am. Despite having a good staff of myself, the boss, and four other employees; the rush hadn’t stopped. Customers were between sitting at the bar, tables/booths, and then of course, just standing. There was hardly room to move around, but we did the best we could. There have already been a couple fights tonight, but no brawls. We definitely didn’t need that.

“Trayden!” I almost groaned and turned to face my boss, Andrew Kingsley, but we all usually just call him Andrew, Andy, or Boss. “Take my place behind the bar. You’re younger and faster than me,” I didn’t reply, I just moved where I was told to go. I was now working with the other bartender, thankfully, we got along and worked well together. With a lull in the madness and no one needed any drinks, most of us were taking the moment to relax.

“You weren’t kidding when you said it was going to get busy,” I heard a familiar voice as I turned from signing in on my register to see Hunter grabbing an open seat at the bar, with him was Devon, Thaxter, Bryan, Eli, Jason, Ethan, Alyssa, Addilyn, Hailey, Fisher, Shane, and Madison. It didn’t appear Chelsea, Olivia, Oliver, or Nicole had come out. The question raised as to why they were here suddenly, at 9:30 at night. Now was not the time to ask, though.

“You look beat,” Hailey mentioned.

“We were originally planning to come for drinks,” Shane stated. “Every other place is busy, lines out the door and shit,”

“We invited Ethan, who was practicing at Hunter’s, and it became a group hang out,” Addilyn shrugged.

“It was my idea to come here, figured we could visit you,” Alyssa said softly.

“But we can go,” Hunter added quickly. “We can see you have your hands full,”

“Well, I’m not very well going to kick you out. If you came to drink, you’re customers. Probably not gonna be able to chat much,” I said. “What do you guys want? And if you want food, kitchen is open until 11,” I informed.

The order was easy, drinks for all of them and some shared appetizers. I assumed that they did this to be able to hang around for a bit. I handled drinks and sent the food ticket back to the kitchen, then I went about handling the rest of the customers sitting at or coming to the bar to get their drinks to bring to the table. The bartender I had been working with was summoned by Andrew to help serve tables, leaving me to work the bar alone. At it went on 10:00 pm, I was managing the best I could. One might think that it getting later meant things would slow down, but that wasn’t the case right now. I’m exhausted, hot, had a headache, and felt like I needed to sit down with water for a few minutes.

“Is it ever going to stop?” One of the servers complained while coming over.

“Oh, be quiet,” I rolled my eyes. “Now, what do you need?”

“No need to be such a dick, Tray,” Another mumbled. “It’s been a long shift for all of us…”

“Says the guy who has only been here since 5 pm,” I glared. “Don’t fucking start with me about a _long shift_ ,” I added. “Now, for the second time, what do you need?”

“Whatever drama going on your life doesn’t need to come to work…Leave it at the door, man,” The server remarked.

“The only drama in my life is the shit I put up with while I’m here. Have you come over here to tell me you need for your tables, or just to piss me off. I sincerely hope, for your sakes, it’s the first one because I’m dangerously close to losing my shit tonight,” I remarked.

“Alright, break it up you two,” Our boss, Andrew Kingsley, came over and pushed us apart some. “What is the problem?”

“Tray has an attitude,” Stated the male server who told me it had been a long shift. I listened to him summarize to Andrew what happened.

“Trayden, come on…It’s not like you to be in a bad mood at work,” Andrew sighed. “This is not the night for you guys to be not getting along…”

“Oh, I’m sorry…Is there a specific day or night for me be pissed off at work? Please, tell me, so I know the times I can freely show my annoyance when I have to hear people who have only been here for five hours whine,” I folded my arms over one another. “My mood was fine until the _children_ started complaining that it’s been busy since they walked through the door at 5 pm after having two days off, and would have had another today if you didn’t call them in, when on the other side of things, I’ve been here since 9:30 this morning working through opening, to now, and probably until closing because Odin knows you would have begged me to stay if I tried to leave half an hour ago when my shift was supposed to end,” I growled out.

“You could have left at 9 pm,” Andrew said.

“Did you seriously just say that to me with a straight face?” I asked. Andrew nervously grinned, rubbing the back of his head. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. If I had left my position at 9 pm, you would have asked and pleaded for me to stay on your usual reasoning of _can’t be down another person in all this_. So I didn’t bother trying to leave, and just kept working. But I would greatly appreciate not hearing the complaints from the employees who aren’t pulling doubles every other day, have gotten days off, and also, don’t get asked to come in way before their shift start and end up having to work all day and night!” I informed.

“Alright, in the back,” Andrew stated firmly as I groaned and moved with him into the back, but I’m sure he gave someone the signal to keep working the bar and the rest to get back to work. “Now, what is all this about?”

“Were you not listening to everything I just said?” I was finally letting my aggravation of how things are with my job slip. “I’m mad as hell that I don’t get the same thing the others get. Everyone else who works here gets normal hours and days off. I get nothing unless I request it off or it’s a global holiday,” I told him. “I rarely get to see my family or friends. I barely get to talk to them because I’m busy trying to catch up on sleep, handling shopping and cleaning for my apartment. I can’t even make plans with them because I never know when you’re going to call or text me being desperate for help! My dad is the mayor and even he has the ability to make plans with a couple friends, and his family.”

I let that sit a moment, and then continued. “Ever since June of last year…You’ve had me working way more than anyone else. Me and like, two others. Weeks at time without a day off. Doubles. Working late one night and calling me the next morning to come in again. Having me open, I go home, and then you call me back just a couple hours later. The fact no one can work together some nights and we don’t leave here until beyond 2 am…Should I go on? All this has been going on for months, and you keep promising me it will change or that you’ll make it up to me, but it doesn’t and you won’t. I’ve been working for you way longer than most everyone here, maybe not the guards or cooks and perhaps three other workers…But for fuck’s sake…” I sighed out. “I used to love this job, Andy, and now I can’t stand it to the point all my smiling, cheer, and politeness is just an act…”

“Now, I’m sorry for snapping at you…But I’m exhausted. Okay?” Andrew gave me guilty and sympathetic eyes. “I’m tired, I’m mad, I have a killer headache, I haven’t had break since 3:30 and the only reason I’m probably still functioning is because I sucked back an energy drink at 8:30 pm when I realized I wasn’t going home until close. It’s hot, loud, I feel lightheaded and sick to my stomach. Yet here I am, pushing through for you as I always have because I know I’m your strongest bartender. I can maintain my good employee demeanor fine and not let my mood interfere with work, but I refuse to hear the kids complain, when they haven’t worked the shit I’ve had to deal with for the last six months! So I kindly request that you have them keep it to themselves when around me…”

I went to leave and get back to work, but Andrew stopped me. “No, no. You sit down and take a break with some water. Alright? There’s aspirin in the first-aid kit, water bottles in the mini-fridge. Just relax for bit and I’ll come check to see how you’re doing soon,” Andrew informed. I sighed, nodding. It’s not like I could argue with him. “Good…Just rest,” He offered a smile and then headed out of the room. It was a space behind the bar, acting as Andrew’s office and also a break room for employees. Big table, fridge, chairs, microwave, even a couch and half-bathroom. We held meetings in this room too. I sighed heavily before grabbing two aspirins, then a bottle of water. I took the pills and plopped down on the couch, I used my arm to cover my eyes and prayed that a small break would help.


	25. Chapter 25

_=Normal POV=  
(Friday, 1/10/2020; 10:45 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Trayden’s Job)_

Unfortunately, much to Trayden’s dismay, the break was not enough to make the things he felt go away or even lessen. Trayden couldn’t shake the fatigue, headache, lightheadedness, stomachache, and now, Trayden was experiencing nausea too. Trayden just wanted to go home, there was no way he could stay and finish working tonight. Trayden knew his friends were probably wondering where he went since they were all at the bar when Andrew had pulled Trayden into the back room. Trayden felt his phone had gone off several times, but he never pulled it out to see who messaged him because he was just miserable. Trayden needed to get up and find Andrew to ask if he could go home, so he adjusted slow to sit forward and pull himself up on his feet. No sooner than Trayden did this, though, the nausea hit hard and Trayden instantly booked it to the bathroom. Barely having time to close the door, Trayden hit his knees and threw up in the toilet. It happened a second time not long after the first, Trayden coughed and sat back against the wall to catch his breath.

Trayden heard a voice coming into the employee space, it was one of the girls. “Tray?” She asked.

“In the bathroom!” Trayden replied.

“Oh, sorry! Andy sent me to check in…How do you feel?” The woman inquired. Trayden was about to answer when he felt the vomit rise up, he quickly shifted to being back on his knees and puking again. “Di-Did you just throw up?” She questioned softly with slight concern.

After coughing and spitting out remnants, Trayden wiped his mouth and flushed the toilet before the smell did him in. Trayden managed to get to his feet to splash his face and wash his hands. Throwing up three times seemed to remove the nausea, but Trayden still felt everything else. Drying his hands, Trayden exited the bathroom to find his female coworker there. “That was actually the third time I’ve thrown up in the last ten minutes, and I feel worse,” Trayden informed. “Just…Go tell Andrew I’m sick and need to go home,” The female nodded and hurried off to locate Andrew. Trayden sat down on the couch and pulled out his phone to check messages quick. There were three, and all from Hunter, so Trayden assumed that since the group was sitting together, it was likely decided that only person sends a message.

**_Hunter’s Cell, 10:05 pm  
Are you okay? We saw you walk out of sight with your boss, did you get yelled at for what you said to your coworkers and him?_ **

**_Hunter’s Cell, 10:15 pm  
Your boss came out, but not you. Everything alright?_ **

**_Hunter’s Cell, 10:30 pm  
Alyssa asked where you were, bartender said the boss made you take a break. You definitely deserve one! I’ll stop bugging you now so you can relax on your break. _ **

Trayden checked the time, it was 10:45 now. Had he really lost track of the time just sitting back there? Trayden sighed and set the phone back in his pocket then Trayden looked up when Andrew came into the room. “How sick are you?” Andrew asked.

“I don’t feel any better from earlier, I actually feel worse and threw up a few times. I don’t if it’s sickness or just lack of sleep and overworked…” Trayden confessed to him. “I’m not running a fever, I don’t think, at least. But I still have the headache, exhaustion, and some nausea. I really just want to sleep and I probably would have knocked out here if I hadn’t thrown up,”

Andrew sighed. “Alright, head on home,” Then he left the room. For some reason that Trayden couldn’t put his finger on right now, he expected his boss might be a little more understanding and less miserable about having to send him home. After all, Trayden didn’t know if he was actually sick, or just felt sick because of all the work. This was only making Trayden’s decision easier to find another job, it didn’t seem like his boss cared and could very well be the reason Trayden felt this way. Sighing, Trayden made sure he had all this things, and then exited the room.

It was loud and still fairly busy beyond the quiet break room, Trayden saw his friends sitting at the bar still, and they noticed him right away, greeting with smiles. Trayden tiredly punched out and then made his way towards the group. “Is your shift over?” Shane questioned when Trayden reached them.

“It was supposed to be over at 9…” Trayden reminded.

“I think he meant did your boss decide you’ve been here long enough and let you leave?” Devon stated.

“I really didn’t give him much choice,” Trayden mumbled. “I’m heading home,” He added with a yawn.

“You don’t want to hang?” Tyler asked.

“I’d love to if I weren’t dead-ass tired. You guys have fun, and I’ll just hang when I can. I’m supposed to work tomorrow and Sunday, I don’t know about next week yet,” Trayden informed. “I’ll catch ya later,” He managed a smile and prepared to leave.

“Tray!” Andrew called as Trayden stopped and looked at him. “Register slip signature,” He reminded. Trayden almost rolled his eyes, but took the slip and pen, then signed in his place. “And don’t forget your tips,” Andrew handed Trayden a white envelope. “That’s all of it, even what you got from card payments,” He added.

“Thanks,” Trayden replied.

“You’re welcome. Now, get home and rest. Let me know tomorrow how you feel?” Andrew said. “I’m going to hope and pray you just need a good night’s sleep because I don’t want to be down one of my best employees on a Saturday…”

“Can you not be a kiss-ass?” Trayden remarked. “I don’t need you to remind me I’m one of your best workers because it’s really hard to forget that the instant you’re down crew, I’m asked to come in early, or stay later, usually until close. For the record, I probably wouldn’t feel this way if you didn’t have me working as much as you have. I’ve gone nine days without a day off, Andy. Opens, closes, sometimes both. And don’t get me started on the times we don’t get out of here until after 2 or 3 am and then you call me bright and early at 6 or 7 am because you need me at 8 am,” He folded his arms. “I already explained to you that this overworking shit has been going on for six months, and you still don’t fix it,”

Andrew sighed. “I’m doing the best I can with what I have, Tray,”

“That’s my point. You’re doing the best with what you have. In the last six months, I’ve seen plenty of people get fired or quit. I’ve seen you rehire one person. But I haven’t seen you hire anyone new. We don’t need you to work with what you have, we need you to bring more people in. I’m not the only employee who is annoyed with it, I’m just the only one who has said something to you. Your three best workers are all ready to walk because this isn’t worth it anymore. Sure, the money is great, but I’m not working myself to death for it. It’s…Friday, and after just clocking out…I’m at fifty-six hours,” Trayden informed his boss. “And I technically still have two days left this week, and I can’t even rely on those hours staying what they are as posted. You’d still have me clocked in and working through until close if I hadn’t said something earlier,” He added.

“I’m sure I would have noticed how tired you are if you hadn’t said something. It’s hard to miss,” Andrew stated.

“If it’s hard to miss than why haven’t you noticed any of the other times in the last six months?” Trayden questioned as Andrew blinked. “Because this is definitely not the first time what happened tonight has happened. This is just the first time I’ve said something, which only shows me you’re not paying attention to the well-being of your employees and that’s not okay with me. I told you before, Andy…I used to love this job, and now, I can’t stand it. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t considering to find another job since the middle of December. I’d be lying to you if I said I don’t have a list of places I can apply to at home on my living room table.”

Andrew’s eyes changed to concern. “Tray…Please? I’m working on getting more people in here, but I don’t want people who can’t handle the job and don’t have any experience,” Andrew stated. “I’ve got interviews lined up all next week…I promise that I’ll fix this,”

“Andrew, I don’t think you understand how way past I am with you saying that. I really just want to walk out that door and quit, I’d be lying if I told you that I haven’t thought of doing it since December when you had me work two and a half straight weeks without a day off,” Trayden informed firmly. “I’m sick and tired of nothing changing. Of never being able to make plans with friends and family because I’m basically on call to my job. I’m tired of having to turn down invites to hang out because I’m stuck here. And for the fuck of it…My job is now actually making me sick and tired and you wouldn’t have even known if I didn’t tell you. You’re not monitoring your workers, you’re overworking them to the point that lack of sleep and time to recover is making them ill,” He pointed out.

“Just give me a little more time, Trayden…Please?” Andrew pleaded. “I’ll set everything right, and I will make it up to you and the others for everything. I’ll give you all two months’ worth of paid vacation time, and you can split up the eight weeks at your leisure over the next year…” Trayden arched a brow at Andrew now. “I’ll even promote you to manager, fixed hours, and pay raise…” Andrew paused. “Please? Please don’t quit…”

“Three weeks, Andrew,” Trayden told him sternly. “I can’t speak for the rest, but I am only giving you until January 31st to hire and train more employees. Understand this clarification, these three weeks are NOT for you to keep things as they are now. You have until the end of January to change things back to fair. So starting next week, unless you ask me ahead of time, I will not work anything other than my scheduled shifts. I won’t do doubles. I won’t do close one night and open the next morning. And for the love of Thor…I refuse to work consecutive days. I want, at least, two days off. I’ll only accept one day off if it’s a dire emergency that you need me, and you best not call or text me to come in until you have tried everyone else first. And I want the closers working together. It’s not you clean the area you worked in, its if you finish your station, go see if you can help someone else instead of sit around and wait for everyone to be done,” Trayden stared. “You want me to stay working here, those are my conditions. If any of them aren’t met or it goes back to how it’s been these past six months, I’ll walk out,” He warned. “Are we clear?”

“Crystal,” Andrew nodded.

“Good…” Trayden dropped his arms. “Now, have a good rest of your evening. I’m gonna go home and attempt to sleep,” He added looking to his friends, giving a raised hand wave, and then exiting the building. Trayden yawned and made his way to his car, he got in, buckled up, then started the car. Trayden took a deep breath in hoping he could make the ride him with the nausea beginning to rise again, and headed for home.

**. . .**

_(11:45 pm)  
(Trayden’s Apartment)_

Getting to his apartment, Trayden parked and locked his car, then got up to his place. Trayden tossed his keys and wallet carelessly on the counter before ensuring the door was locked and taking off his shoes. Trayden set his phone in his bedroom on the nightstand to charge, and then he went to shower. Trayden took his time in the shower, most of it was standing under the hot water pleading for the soreness of his body to ease. Trayden was still dealing with a headache and fatigue, the nausea was present but not overthrowing him. Trayden spent ten minutes actually washing his body and hair, then shut off the water and stepped out to dry himself. Trayden grabbed his set of pajamas that he brought in from the bedroom, and dressed. Trayden then went into the kitchen to grab something light to eat, and a water bottle. Finally, Trayden double checked everything was set for the evening and entered his bedroom.

Trayden instantly laid down and got comfortable, he felt a little better after being in the quiet, taking a hot shower, and eating something. Trayden reached over to check his phone and wasn’t surprised to see messages from all his friends, say for a few. After all, they did see him go off on his boss just over an hour ago now, so it was expected they would want to know what happened. Trayden didn’t want to send individual messages to all of them, so he stopped on the messages with Hunter, who was the most recent sender, and read it over.

**_Hunter’s Cell, 11:30 pm  
Hey. I’m sure everyone else has messaged you too, but I told you how I am with friends. I check on all of them. I know you’re tired and probably asleep already, so I’m just gonna leave it at hoping you’re okay and letting you know I’m here if you need anything. Sleep well._ **

Trayden smiled softly. Hunter didn’t even ask what happened earlier, he just wanted to know if Trayden was okay and that he was there for him. Trayden was tired, but wouldn’t fall asleep just yet, it always took a bit for him to settle completely. Trayden started a new message and added in all his friends, except Hunter, because Trayden was going to message him separately. Trayden typed out an easy explanation that all the work he’d been doing was taking it’s toll on his body, causing him to feel sick and he was annoyed that his boss hadn’t even noticed how bad things were with the excessive work until Trayden got mad and went off on him. Trayden added in at the end he was going to sleep and please don’t blow up his phone with responses, he only sent the group message to explain once.

Now, Trayden went back to the messages with Hunter, and tapped the reply box, then started typing.

_> Not sure how you’ll take it, but out of all the messages I got from the others, you’re the only one who asked if I was okay instead of what happened._

**_Hunter’s Cell, 11:55 pm  
Oh! You are still awake. I thought for sure you’d crash when you got home. Also, I’ll take what you said as a compliment and perhaps a win that I’m the only one who checked on you, rather than the situation that happened.  
And of course I asked if you were alright. You’re my friend, and I was sitting right there when you told your boss how it was. I figured it out on my own what happened._ **

_> I’m thrilled you’re so perceptive that seeing a situation is all you need to figure out and understand it. The others were told in a group message that I asked nicely they don’t bombard me with replies._

**_Hunter’s Cell, 11:56 pm  
So, are you okay?_ **

_> Hard call to make right now, it’s only been an hour since I left. When I got home, I showered first and then grabbed something light to eat before coming into my room and seeing everyone’s messages. At work, I’d felt the exhaustion, being sore, and lightheaded. That’s when Andy had pulled me in the back and I reamed him about how unfair the work had been._

**_Hunter’s Cell, 11:59 pm  
And that’s when he told you to take a break?_ **

_> Yeah, not that it helped any. The headache was still bad, my stomach was bothering me, and when the nausea kicked in I knew it was time to go home. One of the girls came in the back to check in on Andy’s orders, and I sent her right back to him to say I was sick and needed to leave._

**Saturday, January 11 _  
Hunter’s Cell, 12:01 am  
Sick from overworking, huh? Lack of sleep, no days off, long and busy shifts. All that can take it’s toll on your body, physically and mentally. When did you realize you were feeling ill from everything?_**

_> After I threw up three times in the break room. All I did was sit up and it hit. At first I thought I was actually getting sick, but I wasn’t running a fever and I didn’t have any other symptoms. I recognized the overworked feeling from times in the past six months where I felt rundown._

**_Hunter’s Cell, 12:03 am  
Yeah, sounds like your body is reacting to the physical stress. I’m sorry, handsome, but good for you in putting your foot down with your boss. Firm and fair. How do you feel now that you’re home after having a shower and something to eat?_ **

_> I’ve put my foot down with him several times in the last six months in the form of warnings, this time, I’m demanding change or I’m walking away. Like I said…I don’t mind helping him out in a tight spot, but to let it just continue this long is unacceptable. He’s had so many chances to hire more people instead of work around what he has, and in that he’s working us too much. All I really asked for was that my schedule goes back to before June, nothing more or less. Only I didn’t ask, I’m telling him that’s how it’s going to be or I won’t work for him anymore._

_> And I feel a little better. Shower helped with the headache a bit, and soreness. Eating assisted the stomachache, but still have the nausea. The fatigue is hitting the hardest now._

**_Hunter’s Cell, 12:05 am  
You were more than patient these past six months, putting up with it all. And you handled it maturely while being fair. I just hope he does what he says he will, for your sake and your health. I’m glad you’re feeling a bit better. You should go on and get some sleep, let your body rest and recover. We can talk tomorrow, I just wanted to make sure you were alright before I went to sleep._ **

_> Okay, I’ll message you when I wake up. And thanks for checking up on me :) Night, Hunter!_

**_Hunter’s Cell, 12:07 am  
I’ll be waiting, and you’re welcome. Rest well, handsome. Pleasant dreams!_ **

Trayden smiled and set the phone down and relaxed fully. It didn’t take more than ten minutes for sleep to take him away. ** __  
  
  
**


	26. Chapter 26

_=Trayden’s POV=  
(Monday, 1/13/2020; 2:40 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Trayden’s Apartment)_

I finally felt better, not that I was sick, but had recovered from the overworking after crazy hours through nine days with no real break. I probably slept until 10 am Saturday morning, and didn’t feel 100%, but enough that I wasn’t feeling sick anymore. My body still hurt, and I was still tired. I told Andrew I’d still come to work that night, and handled my 4 to 10 pm shift. I was supposed to work until close, but Andy told me to go home at 10 pm. Sunday, I worked from 3 pm to close. I’m working today too, another 3 pm to closing. I still feel some fatigue, but it’s not nearly as bad as it was Friday. The headaches and nausea were gone, and any pain I felt was average from being on my feet at work. Andrew seemed to be turning around, checking on his workers throughout a shift, and sending them to the back with some water if they seemed hot and out of breath. Unfortunately, I couldn’t say I was impressed as we’d been here before and the real test was in how many of these interviews this week would become new hires, and then survive training. If all that lasted, the big thing was if they handled full shifts on their own and would stay reliable, and hardworking.

Right now, I was just sitting at home and messaging with some friends. They knew I had work, and hoped we could hang out soon. I did want to see them, but I wanted to get some time with Hunter too. Just us, though. Not that I mind the group fun, but some of the conversations Hunter and I get into are too deep or personal for sharing with the rest. That’s mainly me not wanting everyone to know what happened some of my ex-girlfriends after believing I was bisexual. My friends from school still didn’t know, and I wasn’t sure I’d ever tell them. It’s embarrassing to admit that I had issues getting turned on and hard by girls when I was temporarily bi. And then the issue with my last ex where I couldn’t get hard at all. Obviously, other conversations Hunter and I got into were about sexual stuff. Not so much what we could do or how I felt about going beyond a blowjob, but random questions that I didn’t trust the internet to give me. I wasn’t overly awkward and shy about asking things, as Hunter promised, nothing was too personal or off limits, and he never judged me for not knowing.

On my own time, I’ve been contemplating on trying something new with Hunter next time we hung out. I was safely assuming that any time we got together now, there was chance of us messing around. Hunter has only ever given me the one hand and blowjob back on Christmas night, and I was find with having that done to me, but I wasn’t sure what was next. I knew there was rimming, fingering, and fucking that could be done to me. Obviously, Hunter had no objections to me doing anything to him, as long as it’s what I wanted and ready for it. Maybe I’d talk about it with Hunter later, I’m sure he’d message me soon. We talked earlier and he said he had practice with the other dancers. I guess they were going to finish some routines by adding music, and then start trying to make new with the music Hunter like from my phone. I know he asked if we could hang out earlier and I told him I was waiting on my schedule to come through as it didn’t show up on Sunday.

I only knew I had work today because Andy messaged me that the computer had some meltdown and he couldn’t email it out, so he just messaged everyone working for Monday. I didn’t want to bother Hunter while he was…Technically working, so I’d just wait until he was done. I realized the time as 2:45 pm, which mean I needed to leave for work. I sighed, then got to my feet and stretched some. I collected my usual things and headed out the door. Reaching my car, I slipped in and buckled up. As I was about to turn the key, I heard my phone vibrate in the cupholder, so I grabbed it to find a message from Hunter. I smiled and brought up the text in full.

**_Hunter’s Cell, 2:50 pm  
I’m just going on record to say now that when we release the routines with the songs I found from your phone, I’m leaving you credit for finding the music. We’re way farther along than I first expected we’d be XD  
Anyway, the others are leaving around 4. You ever end up hearing from your boss?_ **

_> Credit not needed, Hunter. Lol. And yes, I did hear from him. 3 to close tonight, so I’m actually about to head there now._

I set the phone down, turned on the car, and instantly headed for work.

**. . .**

_(3:10 pm)  
(Trayden’s Job)_

Once I got to work, clocked in, and set up where I’d be tonight, I relaxed since it was slow. Usually always was on Mondays. It might pick up later, but it wouldn’t be crazy like the weekends. I pulled my phone and saw a reply from Hunter.

**_Hunter’s Cell, 2:51 pm  
Lol aw. I was hoping you wouldn’t have to work. What’s the rest of your week look like?_ **

_> I was hoping I wouldn’t have to either when I didn’t get the schedule on Sunday. Guess the computer had a meltdown, so the boss couldn’t email it out. He just let those of us working tonight know when we needed to be in. Working Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. Tuesday and Sunday off…Would you wanna hang tomorrow?_

I hoped news of me having tomorrow off would cheer him up, I know we’ve been trying to hang since the 1st.

**_Hunter’s Cell, 3:11 pm  
Do you even have to ask! Omg, yes, I absolutely want to hangout with you tomorrow lol  
I totally did not just get overly excited and nearly squeal like a fangirl about to see her favorite artist, actor, or whatever >.>_ **

I laughed a bit trying to get a mental image of Hunter doing what he said he didn’t over hearing we could see one another tomorrow.

_> I assumed you wouldn’t turn down the chance to see me XD What time? And what are we doing?_

**_Hunter’s Cell, 3:12 pm  
It’d have to be serious injury or death to keep me from seeing you. I can cross off your crazy work hours from that list lol. And I don’t know. What do you want to do? Usual of food, music, couple drinks, movie, maybe make out and have some extra fun?_ **

I really hoped I wasn’t blushing, and I honestly felt like I shouldn’t be. It’s not like I’m unaware of Hunter’s sexual advances, and we definitely agreed to play around at my pace. Maybe I just didn’t want to be blushing at work and raising questions.

_> All of that sounds good. What extra fun would we be doing?_

I had no reason to be shy in text messages, we weren’t face to face and just jumping into things. We were just talking about what we could or would do. I’d rather know ahead of time so I can prepare for it. At the same time, I somehow knew Hunter’s response was going to be him asking what I wanted to do.

**_Hunter’s Cell, 3:14 pm  
Whatever you want, handsome. Your pace, remember? ;) I’ve done everything…  
Okay, most things. There’s some I haven’t due to personal preference, or past the boundaries I’ve set.  
I’ll have to tell you about them when we hangout lol Oh, but I don’t do rimming. I don’t give or take it. Figured I should make that one known as I feel it’s among what many consider to be foreplay. I’ll finger and fuck the ass all day, or night, long…But I won’t lick it._ **

Well, I’m glad he mentioned that because it was one of the things I decided against doing after I looked it up and saw a video. It was cool if others did it, but not me.

_> Good to know. I was going to tell you, prior to seeing what you said just now, that I was against all that._

**_Hunter’s Cell, 3:16 pm  
Great minds think alike ^.- So with that out of the way, is there anything you want to do or try? And if you don’t feel ready to move onto anything else, just say so and I will very contently assault your cock with my hand and mouth again._ **

Odin above, I sometimes forget how blunt Hunter is.

_> There’s plenty I want to try, and do. It’s hard to tell if I’m ready or not. I feel like there’s no way to tell without trying, but at the same time, the nervousness sets in and the cycle continues if that makes sense._

I had to be honest with Hunter about it. Yes, there was plenty I wanted try and do, but how do I know if I’m ready when I know what I want, but nervousness keeps me from actually going through with it? Hunter said I could tell him anything, so why was this different? I saw Hunter replying, but unfortunately, had to slip my phone away to handle customers.

**. . .**

_(8:00 pm)_

Well. It certainly picked right up around 4:30 pm. It was slow, then steady. Things finally calmed a bit and Andrew sent me on my thirty-minute break. I grabbed the dinner I made myself at home from the fridge and then sat down to check messages and eat. The only messages were from mom and Hunter. Mom wanted to check in and see how I was doing at 4:15, then another message came in at 6:45 to ask my shifts for the week to plan a family dinner. I already dedicated my Tuesday to Hunter, but I could use Sunday to see family. I also needed to do laundry and go shopping along with some tidying up of the apartment. I suppose I can tidy tomorrow morning, maybe meet up with Hunter after lunch. It would depend on what time I wake up, and that is based on how late I get out tonight.

I quickly responded to mom about being sorry for the late responses, but work got busy and was now on break. I told her we could see one another on Sunday once I got laundry, full clean, and shopping done. I sent it off and went to the texts with Hunter, not at all surprised to see a few there from earlier because I stopped answering.

**_Hunter’s Cell, 3:20 pm  
It makes sense, Tray. Don’t worry. You’re not the first gay guy who has felt that way and you will most definitely not be the last. So now let me see if I can shed some light on it that might help.  
When it’s said to you ‘be ready’, it doesn’t mean that you wait until you’re no longer nervous about doing it. Everyone gets nervous to do new things, and that extends to everything you do in life. It’s the same situation now when you want to be intimate with someone. And you’ve technically been down this journey once, only it was with a female. Surely, you had your reservations when you entered the point in your life where you got to start foreplay and sex. You knew you wanted to try it, go through with it, and eventually you did. Nervousness was gone after that, right? And I’m sure that after that first time, any other girl you were about to become intimate with, you relayed the same message of wanting them to be sure and ready, in the case of them virgins, first-timers to pleasure._ **

**_Hunter’s Cell, 3:24 pm  
In your case, consider what we’re doing is backtracking to your first time. You’ve never done these things with a male, so your nervousness comes from the fact it is different to be intimate with a guy. And your partner, me, right now, is just making sure you’re ready to pursue the desires you have of experiencing things with a male. Example is that getting a hand and blowjob wasn’t scary to you because that is something that doesn’t change whether you do it with male or female. The only change was maybe technique. For everything else, excluding rimming as neither of us are into that, nervousness is to be expected. And I can tell you that there is no getting rid of it until you go through the new thing. The readiness to do these things, Tray, isn’t getting to a point where you’re not nervous before you do these things. Readiness is moving at your pace into something new, knowing what actions will be taking place, and that you are in control. Okay? Readiness is when you can figuratively check off all three of those things._ **

**_Hunter’s Cell, 3:29 pm  
Moving at your pace means not just jumping in to get it done. This is a thing I’ve told you about from the beginning. You set the pace. Knowing what will take place means being aware of what you want to try and ensuring what goes into it. The last thing is knowing you are in control of the entire situation as the ‘first timer’. And that’s really about as important as moving at your pace.   
So that last metric, we’ll call it, in readiness is knowing that you have the control in going through new things, Tray. Nervousness is average, and very much expected.  
What I’m going for here, handsome, is that being nervous doesn’t mean you aren’t ready. I don’t want you pushing through these new things if you aren’t ready in the sense that once you say let’s do it, it’s set in stone. I want you to have the full understanding that, at any time, when we’re doing new things, you are in control. That’s what I mean when I tell you to make sure you’re ready. I want you going over those three things I explained and making sure you can check all of them off. And then when action comes to happening, you can be nervous of what is coming. But you can also have the understanding that you’ve reached that moment at your pace and aware of what will be happening, and that you are in control. The one thing I want you to lose the nervousness of, Tray, is that if you want to slow down, take a break, need a moment, or stop completely…Speak up. That’s what I want you to be ‘ready’ to do, without nervousness that I, or anyone else in the future you do things with, will become upset at you._ **

Well, I wish Hunter would have led with that because I’ve been interpreting it wrong all this time. I suppose maybe I knew everything he just said was involved in some way, but I didn’t associate it with being ready to do things. I was under the impression I needed to prepare to lose the nervousness because Hunter did stop on Christmas when he sensed that I was nervous. Knowing this, I guess I wasn’t so afraid to engage in extra fun with this understanding now. I continue to eat while dragging my finger up to see what else was writing below.

**_Hunter’s Cell, 4:30 pm  
Okay, now the others are gone and it’s just me :) I’m so bored lol Maybe I’ll come see you at work._ **

Would he actually, though? I wouldn’t mind, it would give me someone to talk to at the bar. All the customers we’ve had are sitting at tables and booths. The few at the bar in pairs and talking among themselves, so I just get to stand around until someone needs a new drink. I chuckled some and kept reading.

**_Hunter’s Cell, 4:45 pm  
And it’s dawned on me that we never did decide on a time to hangout tomorrow. I’m free whenever, I only ask for the sake of letting the others know if there’s practice or not XD_ **

**_Hunter’s Cell, 5:15 pm  
I strolled by around 5:30, it looked pretty busy. Might have stared at you for a bit, then hurried off before the guard thought I was being a stalker. Anyway lol I’m just aimlessly walking the streets. Might go for a jog, then dinner. I’ll stop in if it’s quieter when I walk by to get back to my truck. Hope you’re having a good night at work!_ **

It was pretty busy around then or I probably would have seen Hunter by the window. It’s around 8:15 right now, I’ve got fifteen minutes left on my break. The chances of Hunter still being out and about are slim, but it was sweet of him to come by to try and see me. I tapped the reply box and started typing.

_> We started getting busy around 4:30, it only just lightened up at 7:45ish. I’m on my break right now, it ends in 15 mins. As for hanging out tomorrow, it depends on when I wake up, which can’t be determined until I leave here on time tonight lol But I absolutely need to tidy up my apartment, and go shopping._

I checked a few other things with my phone, then set it down to finish eating. Once done, I cleaned up and just relaxed until 8:25 pm. At that time, I put my phone away in my pocket, used the bathroom, and then strolled back into the main area. I punched in from break, and got back on my register. The guy who covered me headed off to enjoy his break. I checked some usual stuff behind the bar, tidied up, restocked things and then started making sure all the customers there were good. I made my way around the bar, and I happened to notice a familiar face that wasn’t there before I started checking on the patrons. The person sitting down and smiling at me was none other than Hunter.

“It’s a good thing I decided to check my messages before I drove home. I totally would have missed your text about when your break was over,” Hunter stated with a smile.

“You sure you weren’t stalking the window again?” I teased.

“Well, I was going to, but the guard was eyeing me suspiciously,” Hunter chuckled. “I was on my way back to the truck, and hadn’t seen you while I walked by. When I got to my vehicle, I saw your message and came back since I noticed it was quieter than before,”

“Aw, you came all the way back just to see me?” I leaned on the bar with a smile.

Hunter shifted a bit and leaned forward closer to me. “I miss your company, so I take all chances available to have it,” Hunter quickly pecked my lips and sat back. I almost whined when his lips left mine. “I’d have made that a better kiss if not for the fact I caught your boss over there,” I blinked and stood up straighter and looked over to Andrew, who had just come out of the back room, and was staring in surprise to have witnessed a random customer kiss me.

“Keep walking, Andy,” I told him.

“I feel like I need to understand this. I’ve never seen you kiss customers at random,” Andrew remarked.

“If you feel like you need to understand it, then understand it’s none ya business,” I huffed. “You’ve never seen it because I don’t ever do it. I wouldn’t kiss a random person, Andrew…This is my really good, very gay and proud of it friend who greatly enjoys flirting with and teasing the hell out of me,”

“O-Oh!” Andrew realized. I glared at him when I saw he was going to ask something else and oddly, I knew what the question would be. “Well, carry on then!” Andrew hurried off.

“He was about to ask if I was your friend with benefits, wasn’t he?” Hunter smiled. I groaned. “It’s cool, Tray. People are gonna assume what they do and believe what they want. What matters is that we know how things really are,” He added.

“I know, but still…I told you how he’d be if he saw me interacting with you back on New Year’s Eve. You didn’t even need the stripper outfit for him to assume things,” I muttered.

“I told you it was more interesting to just see what happens,” Hunter winked.

I smiled and shrugged, agreeing with Hunter. “Since you’re sitting in my area this evening, can I get you anything? Drink? Food?” I asked. I still had to do my job and serve customers, but I know my night was a lot better with Hunter here now.


	27. Chapter 27

_=Normal POV=  
(Monday, 1/13/2020; 9:45 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Trayden’s Job)_

Trayden and Hunter chatted throughout the night when Trayden didn’t have customers to handle. The topics were light and appropriate for the setting, Hunter had a few drinks, but obviously wouldn’t get smashed. Hunter had only been there for about an hour, and he would drink slow since he hadn’t come out with the intention of getting drunk, just to see Trayden and talk to him. Trayden did offer to Hunter that if he drank harder or had more and ended up too drunk to drive, Trayden would take him home or to his own apartment to spend the night and then in the morning, Trayden would bring Hunter to his truck. Hunter let Trayden know it was sweet of him, but Hunter was not a big fan of getting overly drunk because that’s when bad decisions would be made as there was no clear thoughts. Hunter admitted with his desires involving Trayden that he wouldn’t want to accidentally do anything to make Trayden uncomfortable, and this was something Hunter did with his other friends too, never getting to drunk to no longer be in control. Trayden admired it, and told Hunter that he too was not a huge drinker.

Right now, it had picked up just a bit, but not to the point Hunter and Trayden couldn’t keep talking. Trayden was enjoying it because the time was passing faster when his focus was on Hunter and their conversations.

“So, did we ever actually set plans for tomorrow aside from hanging out?” Hunter inquired gently.

“We said usual of food, couple drinks, movie, chatting, and…Extracurricular,” Trayden smiled.

“I knew that, but I meant food decision, what movie, and time,” Hunter clarified with a light laugh.

“Well, for time-wise, depends on when I wake up and get stuff done. My apartment desperately needs attention, also have to do laundry and shopping,” Trayden informed.

“Hypothetically, what time would you say you’ll wake up?” Hunter asked.

“Provided I get out of here at a reasonable hour, say 1:30ish, then go through my normal after work things, and asleep before 2 am…I should be up between 8 and 9 am,” Trayden shrugged.

“Well, I dedicated my tomorrow to you, handsome. You can message me when you wake up if that’s easier than trying to pre-plan a time tonight,” Hunter said.

“I originally dedicated tomorrow to hanging with you, but realized I can’t let the chores or shopping sit until Sunday,” Trayden chuckled.

“I could come hang at your place if that’s better than trying to plan to come to mine. I don’t have any chores to do, so I could come see you while you do everything or I can help too,” Hunter offered. Trayden was a little surprised at the suggestion, Hunter had never been to his apartment before and it sounded like Hunter just wanted to spend the day with him no matter what was being done as long as they were together. Trayden desperately hoped he wasn’t blushing at how sweet that was. “You know I don’t like to be bored or sitting around. Even like this, I’m not bored because I’m talking to you face to face. It’s different if I were sitting at home just texting people.

“I mean, if you really want to spend all day with me while I shop and do chores, that’s fine with me. What are we doing after I get all my work done? Staying or going to your house?” Trayden wondered.

“Either is fine with me. It’s not like we live far apart and I’m content as long as I’m with you,” Hunter stated.

“True. Suppose we can stay at my apartment, I don’t think you’ve been there yet,” Trayden mentioned.

“Nope,” Hunter nodded. “What are we doing for food? Order out? Eat in?”

“Well, assuming we’re together for lunch and dinner…I clean everything while doing laundry in the morning, and then go shopping last because I can just grab a bite to eat while I’m out. We could grab takeout for lunch and…I can cook for dinner?” Trayden suggested.

“Oh, very curious to try your home cooking. The others have highly recommended it,” Hunter beamed at the idea.

Trayden blushed a bit. “It’s nothing special, but I’m sure their high review is because most of them live on ordering in, drive-thru, microwave, or oven food…” He rolled his eyes. “I think the only ones who can cook are me, Madison, Hailey, Fisher, and…Ethan? Oh, Addilyn too. But Fisher, Addi, and Ethan only cook easy and basic things,” He added.

“I get it, don’t worry. I can cook, but I stick to easier items since it’s just me. If I’m hosting a meal for whatever reason, I’ll go a bit more extra, but we’re talking…Diner style, not full restaurant level unless it’s Thanksgiving or Christmas. Devon, Bryan, Chelsea and…Nicole are the good cookers of that group,” Hunter informed.

“I don’t mind cooking. Any favorites? Or allergies?” Trayden questioned.

“No allergies and using your own words against you, surprise me,” Hunter grinned.

Trayden laughed a little, and nodded. “I guess I’ll text you when I wake up then,” Trayden remarked calmly.

“I’ll anxiously be waiting,” Hunter replied. “For the text and all the fun,” He winked as Trayden blushed a little more. “Did my text help at all, out of curiosity?” He wondered after a few moments.

Trayden knew which one Hunter was referring to, of course. The one about being ready. “It did,” Trayden responded as looked towards the door to find his and Hunter’s friends walking by and making the choice to come inside. “A lot in fact,”

“What’s wrong?” Hunter asked seeing Trayden’s slightly annoyed face.

“The others are here. All of them,” Trayden sighed. “I was enjoying the private time with you,”

“Well, it’s a bar, handsome. We’re not exactly alone here and it’s a public space,” Hunter smiled.

“You know what I mean…Just us being able to talk in between customers. You know they’re coming over here to be close to both of us,” Trayden sighed some. Hunter understood, the two of them were having nice talks and enjoying it just being them. With the others there, the conversations would have to change to keep suspicion down about them hanging out tomorrow. Trayden knew that Hunter’s coworker friends wouldn’t care or mind that Hayden was dedicating a full day to hang with Trayden, but the others that Hunter and Trayden knew from school would likely make comments or be quietly jealous that Trayden was taking the first off day he’s had in twelve days to be with Hunter all day.

“Hey, guys!” Tyler greeted.

“Hi,” Trayden replied once he turned to face them once reassuring that he didn’t look bothered by them deciding to come in just because they saw him and Hunter from the window. Trayden knew that’s what it was because Shane pointed it out first, then they moved to the entry door. “What brings you in tonight?”

“We got together to go out for dinner at the casino, then roam around a bit. It’s a nice night, so we decided to walk in the park and came this way to get back to where the cars are parked. Figured we’d come see you, and then spotted Hunter. Here we are,” Alyssa smiled wide.

“Much calmer than Friday,” Ethan chuckled.

“It’s a Monday. Things pick up more on Thursday,” Trayden informed. “You drinking or eating?”

“No to food, but a drink or two won’t hurt,” Devon shrugged. Trayden took their orders, making the drinks afterword and sliding them towards the group.

“So, what are your days off this week, Trayden? We were all hoping to hangout, grab lunch or dinner together like we used to before your schedule got all crazy,” Hailey chuckled.

“Tuesday and Sunday,” Trayden answered. “My Sunday was claimed by my parents,” He added before having to go to the other side of the bar to take care of customers.

“We were in the middle of talking,” Tyler stated.

“Doesn’t matter, Ty. You’re still in the bar he works at, and we’re not his only customers,” Hunter reminded. “He can’t just stand here and talk with us,”

“How long have you been here?” Thaxter questioned.

“8:30ish. I saw that it was slow when I was walking back to my car after a run in the park, and Tray appeared immensely bored. I decided to come in and chat with him,” Hunter shrugged before taking a sip of his beer.

The friends talked casually among one another while Trayden handled customers. After a little bit, Trayden returned. “You seem increasingly annoyed,” Shane mentioned.

“Just tired,” Trayden replied calmly.

“I imagine so. You’ve worked twelve days straight,” Hailey said.

“And hey, you can enjoy tomorrow off. We’ll have a chill day with you,” Fisher offered.

“Maybe next week, or earlier on Sunday before I go to my parents’ place for dinner.” Trayden told them, wiping things down, restocking a couple alcohols, and putting clean glasses away that were dried. “I’m taking tomorrow to go shopping, clean the hell out of my apartment, and do laundry. It’s stuff I’ve put off because of all the working and I can’t any longer. Maintenance is coming around the complex this week to check everyone’s heating as there have been outages since December all over the place, so definitely need to have the apartment clean because they report to the complex managers, and owners,” He explained.

“Well, let us know!” Addilyn smiled.

“Will do,” Trayden nodded. Trayden couldn’t say he felt bad about somewhat lying to his friends, even Hunter confirmed they were nosey and would get jealous if they knew the state of things between Hunter and Trayden hanging out as friends, but also engaging in sexual activities because not only did Hunter want Trayden, but had also offered to help Tray get used to things with a male. Besides, it wasn’t a complete lie, Trayden would be using tomorrow to clean, shop, and do laundry. He just didn’t mention that Hunter would be with him during it all.

One of the servers made her way to the little entrance of Trayden’s area, they all the rule of not just walking back there to get their own drinks when the bar was fully seated because Trayden was a fast bartender and people going back there while he was working on serving customers messed him up and were liable to be run into by accident. “Tray?” She got his attention after he’d delivered a drink and was turning to the register.

“What’s up, Nat?” Trayden replied as he was tapping things on the register screen to cash out the order he’d done, then got change and set it in front of the customer before facing her. Trayden noticed Natalie, Nat for short, looking shy and down at the ground. “What’s the matter?”

“I need a couple drinks for that back table in my section…But I was wondering if you could deliver it to them?” Natalie asked softly.

“Why?” Trayden found himself asking, though, he felt like he already knew the problem.

“They’re just making me uncomfortable…” Natalie sighed. “Offers to take a break and sit with them, trying to keep me at the table…”

“Are they touching you?” Trayden inquired seriously.

“Yes…When I’m serving other tables and my back is turned,” Natalie nodded. “It’s always the same guys, they come every few nights and always sit in my section…”

“Why haven’t you told Andy about this?” Trayden wondered.

“Can’t find him most of the time,” Natalie replied.

Trayden rolled his eyes and sighed. “I’ll take care of it. What drinks do you need?” He smiled afterward. Natalie smiled a little and told him what she needed for the table, and then Trayden made them up and got them on her tray. “Watch the bar for me,” Trayden stated before heading out to take the drinks to the table for her. Reaching the spot, Trayden set the drinks down in front of the person who ordered it.

“Where’s Natalie?” One male asked.

“Taking a small break,” Trayden said simply. “There you go. Would there be anything else, gentlemen?”

“Hey, hey. No need to be so formal,” Another guy informed with a smile.

“I’m just doing my job,” Trayden replied. “Enjoy your drinks,” He added before turning to walk away. However, he felt one of them grab his wrist and Trayden looked at who it was.

“You’re kind’a cute. Have a shot with us?” The male offered.

“No, thank you. Can’t drink while I’m working,” Trayden stated. “Can you let me go, please?”

“But we want you to stay. Maybe we could have some fun,” Another suggested.

“Sorry, you’re not my type,” Trayden remarked calmly, jerking his wrist free.

“What is your type? I’m sure we could become it,” One commented.

“My type is guys who respect boundaries, and keep their hands to themselves,” Trayden said before turning a second time and beginning to walk towards the bar, and then he felt one hand smack his butt, and another grab at it.

“He’s got a nice ass,” A guy snickered.

Trayden faced them again, attempting to stay calm as he really wanted to sock these guys in the face. “I appreciate the compliment, but it doesn’t change that I’ve shot you down twice because I’m not interested. In the future, I advise you keep your hands to yourself because the next time you grab at me, I will retaliate.” And then Trayden walked away to get back to the bar and return Nicole’s serving tray to her. “Continue serving the customers in your section, but stay away from that table. Stand out of their reach if you’re taking an order at one of the tables surrounding theirs and if you need to get to another table that crosses theirs, go around. If they try to flag you down to place another order, you inform them that they need to come see me up here at the bar,” Trayden told Natalie firmly.

“Okay…Thank you,” Natalie gave a small smile.

“You’re welcome,” Trayden replied as Natalie headed off to keep working and Trayden sighed heavily.

“Everything okay?” Hunter asked softly.

“Absolutely,” Trayden smiled to him and went about making sure his customers were all set. As the time moved forward, it was soon 10:30 pm. Trayden kept about his work, but was watching Natalie too. Trayden could see that the males from that one table were done with their drinks and just sitting, but their eyes were on Natalie, waiting for her to come to them to reorder. Most servers did it, even himself, stopped at every table or customer to ask how things are and if a refill is needed. Finally, As Natalie was about to leave a table next to theirs, they got her attention and she faced them, but kept her distance. Trayden watched the scene of the males seeming confused, but when Natalie walked away, they got up and came to the bar, standing at an open space.

“Hey, bartender,” One male summoned, snapping his fingers to get Trayden’s attention. Trayden completed what he was doing and strolled over with a smile.

“My apologies for making you wait,” Trayden said calmly. “What can I get for you this evening?”

“Our server told us that she couldn’t take our order and we had to come see you,” Informed the male who had grabbed his wrist earlier.

“Ah, yes,” Trayden nodded, acting as if he forgot.

“So, why did we have to come see you?” Another guy asked.

“Change your mind about having some fun?” One grinned.

“If I refused your first two offers, what makes you think I’ve changed my mind?” Trayden inquired.

“Whatever…Our girl told us we had to come up here and see you, so why? Isn’t it the server’s job to handle table orders?” Said one of them.

“She purposely ignored us, I want to speak to a manager,” Claimed another.

“You’re speaking to the manager,” Trayden responded. “My server has done nothing wrong, she’s doing exactly as I asked of her.” He informed with a smile.

“You told her to ignore us?” One stated in surprise.

“It’s bad for business when your treating your customers unfairly. I’ll report you to the department of business labor,” Another threatened.

“I assure that there is no need for that!” Andrew quickly strolled up next to Trayden. “I’m sure we can remedy whatever happened, gentlemen,” He added with a smile. “I’m Andrew, owner of this establishment,” Andrew introduced. “Trayden…Get back to work and let me handle it. We’ll discuss this later,” The man said firmly.

Trayden rolled his eyes. “All due your respect, boss…I’d like to finish what I started and handle it myself,”

“I believe you’ve done quite enough,” Andrew said. “Now, what seems to be the problem?” He turned towards the three males with a smile.

“Your manager here told our server to purposely ignore us, and when we got her attention to place another order, she said we had to come see him at the bar,” One folded his arms over one another.

“Trayden, you’re not even a manager…” Andrew sighed. “I do apologize for my bartender’s actions,” He faced the males again. “And I will make it up to you by comping your entire order this evening,”

“Well, that’s nice and all, but like we said…It’s bad for business to have employees who think they’re all that and do what they want,” A male mentioned.

“He brought us our last round of drinks and was very rude,” Added another. “And threatened us,”

“In the interest of your business, sir, he should be fired,” Commented another.

“But we’ll let this whole thing go if he apologizes,” Said the first male who remarked on bad business.

Andrew faced Trayden now. “Trayden…Apologize to the customers, please?”

Trayden glanced to the three males, then he folded his arms over one another and closed his eyes. “No.”

“Trayden. I’m not asking anymore. You apologize to them, right now, or I have no choice but to terminate you,” Andrew demanded. “You’re usually my star employee, it is beyond me what’s gotten into you lately. Being rude to customers, inserting yourself as a manager and telling my employees what to do? I’d love to know why this has happened, and we’ll talk about it later. But for now, please, just apologize. You know the golden rule here, the customer is always right.”

Trayden opened his eyes again, looking directly at Andrew. “Then fire me, Andrew,” Trayden invited. “But I will not apologize to them. I’ve done nothing wrong that warrants an apology. All I did was take action where you failed to do so,” Gasps were heard around the area at what Trayden said, and while it was shocking, what everyone wanted to know was what happened.


	28. Chapter 28

_=Normal POV=  
(Monday, 1/13/2020; 10:30 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Trayden’s Job)_

Aside from the light music going in the background, the bar was about silent. At first, it seemed like maybe Trayden was disrespectful to these customers and claimed he was a manager. However, when Trayden mentioned that he wouldn’t apologize so Andrew better fire him, it was looking more like there was something that happened. So despite shock at the last thing just said, it was now quiet and Andrew was standing there stunned at Trayden’s words. Finally, the man seemed to snap out of it.

“Did you just tell me to fire you?” Andrew asked, as if he hadn’t heard it clearly.

“No. It’s what you said you would do if I refused to apologize and that’s what I did, so I am merely awaiting for you to tell me that I’m terminated,” Trayden informed calmly.

“You’re not going to fight for your job?” Andrew stared, perhaps in surprise that Trayden was going to allow it. Others were confused too, but obviously, Trayden was holding onto something that made him not worry about being fired.

“Fight for it?” Trayden almost laughed. “That was a joke, right?” He questioned. “Andrew, I don’t know if you remember or not…But three days ago on Friday, I was ready to walk out because I physically got so tired, weak, and sick from working here. So no, I’m not going to fight for something that isn’t worth it,”

Andrew sighed some. “I reassured you that wouldn’t happen again, Trayden. Where is all this coming from? It’s like you want me to fire you,”

“You’re the one who wants to fire me for whatever it is you think I did wrong and refuse to apologize for. Why are you complicating this? It’s two words, Andrew. _You’re fired_ ,” Trayden stated.

“Why do you want me to say it? Why can’t you just apologize to the customers?” Andrew inquired.

“I want you to do what you said you were going to do. I won’t give an apology to those I have not wronged. I’m not going to apologize to them, Andrew. You can keep asking me the same question by changing how you word it, but my answer will not alter and I will not cave,” Trayden replied. “Here’s a question for you,” He paused a moment. “Why are you hesitating? You said you would fire me if I refused to apologize, and I have refused. I’m not going to give into your ultimatum to say sorry or be terminated. I’m not going to say I’m sorry, beg, plead, or whatever else you want to consider I’d do to keep this job,” Trayden explained. “I don’t think you understand, Andrew, that I don’t care anymore,”

“You don’t care about having a job?” Andrew questioned.

“I care about having a job, I do have rent and bills to pay for. I just don’t care about _this_ job anymore. I told you on Friday that I had other options available and could use them right away. I told you three days ago that I was ready to walk out that door and never look back. Those statements remain true, Andrew. I only agreed to stay because you are the one who begged me not to leave, but that agreement was made with conditions,” Trayden reminded.

“Yes, I remember all that. But what does it have to do with right now?” Andrew asked.

“Everything. You’re threatening to fire me if I don’t apologize to those three guys, and I’ve refused to do what you have asked. Now, I’m just standing here waiting for you to do what you said you would, and you’re the one trying to get me to do what you want so you don’t have to fire me. The reality here is that I don’t care if you fire me or not because this place is not worth me getting upset if I no longer work here. I’m already at the point of walking out, so the result is really the same.” Trayden shrugged calmly. “One way or another, I will not be working here after today. The situation falls with am I going to quit, or are you going to fire me. One is my choice, the other is yours, and the kicker is that only of us is going to regret their decision,” He added as Andrew’s eyes widened, and others were surprised. “I reassure you now that it will not be me,”

“Wait a second,” Andrew stared at Trayden. “If I don’t fire you, you will quit?” Trayden nodded. “And whether I fire you or you quit, I’m the one who will regret my choice?” He nodded again. “How is it my regret if I choose to fire an employee who isn’t working the job I hired them for, and also if you decided to quit?”

“Because the fault is yours for either decision made,” Trayden responded. “It’s your fault if you fire me, and also your fault that I’ll have decided to walk out,”

“I’m not seeing how,” Andrew remarked.

“It’s your decision to fire me for whatever reason you believe you have, but it will also be considered your fault if the employee quits because of bad management,” Trayden stated. “That’s why employees walk out, Andrew. It’s most often because they refuse to continue working for an employer who is being unfair. I already told you three days ago why I was ready to quit and you begged I stay with the promise things would change and you’d stop working me into an early grave,” He informed.

“Me firing you for refusing to apologize to customers after you were rude, threatened them, and taking control of my staff under a title I did not give you is your fault, not mine,” Andrew sighed.

“You will not see your fault and come to regret it until after you’ve made your choice. I will not tell you beforehand,” Trayden looked at him seriously. “So as we’re back to were this began…Are you firing me, or am I walking out?” He asked.

Andrew sighed again, and closed his eyes, then opened them once more and looking at Trayden. “It didn’t have to be this way. All you had to do was apologize…You’re fired,”

Trayden just smiled and gave a bow before moving out from behind the bar, then going into the back to collect his jacket and a few other things he kept there. Usually a spare set of clothes because there were times he ended up soaked and needed to change, and always, there was a charger for his phone present. Trayden gathered everything up and made sure to clock out in the back room. Trayden made his way out into the main area, heading for the door. “You can have my tips from tonight ready on Wednesday when I come back with the uniform shirt, apron, and name tag,”

“Very well. You said you’d tell me why either case is my fault and I’d regret my decision,” Andrew informed.

Trayden stopped. “Ah, yes. I did say that didn’t I?” He faced his now, former boss with a stern look in his eyes. “But first, let me ask you something,” Trayden paused as Andrew nodded for him to continue. “In any business around the world that involves customer and employee interaction such as restaurant, fast-food, even here in a bar…If the employees are there to serve the customers, which job does it belong to for taking care of employees?”

“That job belongs to the manager,” Andrew replied.

“And here, that is…Your job, correct?” Trayden asked.

“Yes…” Andrew nodded.

“Right. Just making sure. Now, I’ll tell you why all of this is your fault and you will regret your decision,” Trayden said as he took a breath. “If you were doing you job properly in assuring your workers are okay during shifts, then you would have around to notice two of your employees were sexually harassed and assaulted by those three,” He revealed.

Andrew’s eyes widened a little. “Wh-What?”

“I did not stammer. Two of your employees were sexually harassed and assaulted by those three customers right there,” Trayden repeated for him. “You’d have known if you ever bothered to be out here watching things. You’d have known because your employees would have been able to find you easily to pull you aside and tell you that customers are making them uncomfortable in the form of being hit on, pressured, and touched inappropriately,” Trayden continued. “You’d have known one of the two employees has been subjected to it for quite some time now, and because you’re never around, felt that it should be kept to themselves to avoid causing problems,” Andrew still stood there, shocked and unable to say anything while he tried to process what he was told. “Is that enough for you? Would you like to go watch the camera footage from the last few hours? Or should I just tell you about the situation you decided to show up in the middle of and assume things?” Trayden asked.

“I’d tell him,” Male server Tristan suggested. “The camera’s don’t have voice unless you’re really good at reading lips,” He added. “I saw what happened, and after all this…I’m on your side,”

“So am I,” Remarked the second male server. Natalie stood with them, and then the other staff joined as well.

“Andrew,” Trayden got his attention. “What happened tonight was that around 10:00, perhaps a few minutes after, Natalie approached the bar to place a drink order for one of her tables. I knew by the way she was quiet and looking down that something was wrong, so I asked her to tell me and she said she needed a couple drinks for the table occupied by those customers, and then asked if I would take the drinks over. I asked why and she told me they were making her uncomfortable with the suggestions to sit with them and have a drink, touching her when she had her back to them to serve other tables,” He explained. “She went on to tell me that these three come in a few times a week and purposely sit where her section is. I asked if she’d told you, and her response was that she can never find you,”

Andrew flinched, but stayed in place. “I made the drinks she needed, and told her to watch the bar for me while I delivered the beverages to the table. And in the same fashion, those three didn’t care who was serving them in their clearly drunken state because once I set the drinks down and told them to enjoy, my wrist was grabbed and told I was cute and to have a shot with them. I declined, following the rules that we aren’t allowed to drink on the clock. I asked that they release me and they did not,” Trayden paused. “I was told to stay and we could have some fun. I refused again, and pulled my wrist free informing that they were not my type. One asked what my type was and they could become that, so I said my type are those who don’t cross boundaries and keep their hands to themselves,”

“Trayden went to walk away and two of them touched his ass. One smacked him, and the other grabbed, commenting that Trayden had a nice ass,” Tristan said, folding his arms over one another. “Trayden had every right to whip around and sock ‘em for it, but he didn’t. He just said that he appreciated the compliment but it didn’t change that he shot them down twice because he wasn’t interested, then added for future reference, advisement not to touch him again or he would retaliate,”

“That was the threat they’re claiming he gave them,” One of the other female servers mentioned.

“When I got back to the bar, I gave Nat her serving tray and told her to continue seeing to other guests, but avoid the table with those three and to stay out of reaching distance. I told her that if they flagged down to order more drinks, send them up to me. When that finally happened, one of the first comments made was if I changed my mind about wanting to have fun. The next was saying Natalie ignored them and they wanted to talk to a manager, since you were nowhere to be found, I stepped up,” Trayden took over the explanation. “I told them the truth, that I gave Natalie permission to ignore them. You decided to show up right after they threatened to report the business to the department of business labor, and without even know everything prior you were just informed of, you believed their lies and fell back on that stupid ass saying of the customer is always right,”

“Trayden…” Andrew started.

“I don’t want to hear it,” Trayden cut him off in a sharp tone. “Had you let me explain why I said I was the manager, why I issued the threat, and everything else…Then you would have understood the full situation. And if you had let me fucking handle it like I asked you to do, you would have gotten to hear me tell them they could report the business if they wanted, but when the investigation started it would come to light that these three went after Natalie and me tonight. The investigation would have shown my actions were to protect Natalie since you can’t be bothered to ensure your employees are okay,” He narrowed his eyes. “The reason I brought them up here was to inform them that I cut them off from ordering more drinks because they were already wasted. I knew that if I allowed them to continue drinking, the risk of someone getting hurt would rise. It’s my call as the bartender when to cut someone off, so that’s what I did and had Natalie safely pass the message that they needed to come see me and I was going to tell them that their tabs were closed, paid for by the cards they used to open it with, and then send them out the door with the warning the owner would be informed and could decide to allow them back or not,”

Andrew absolutely looked guilty now. “And if they would have tried anything after being told to leave, I’d call the cops and have them arrested on two counts of sexual harassment and assault,” Trayden added after a moment. “All I did, Andrew, was my job as I was taught to years ago when I started working for you. And you chose to fire me for not apologizing to the three customers you defended under that stupid saying who not only touched me, but Natalie too. You were right, it didn’t have to be this way if you had just let me explain the situation. But you didn’t, so when you kept having me be quiet and then told me to apologize, I made my decision that if you didn’t go through with firing me, I was going to quit. I refuse to work for a boss who doesn’t listen and thinks that customers in their building are the only victims,” Trayden stared at him. “The customer is not always right, sometimes they’re just overly intoxicated perverts.”

Taking a breath, Trayden relaxed some. “I asked you at the start of this whose job was it to look after the employees and you told me it was the manager’s. Yours. Tell me how can a supervisor watch over their employees when they aren’t even around?” He asked. “You told me on Friday you wanted to make me a manager, so why did you terminate me for doing the duties of the position you were going to give me anyway? On Friday when you begged me not to walk out that night over the being worked into an early grave from the last six months of madness with our hours, I agreed to stay on one condition. Do you remember what it was, Andrew?” Obviously wracked with guilt from what he did, he nodded but didn’t speak. “I told you not to screw me again. That was a universal statement to don’t overwork me, and everything else. It just meant don’t screw me or I would walk out. Tonight, you screwed me by not listening…And that’s all I needed to make my choice to quit if you didn’t fire me. I told you firing me wouldn’t matter because I would quit if you didn’t. And I told you that it didn’t matter what happened because only one of us would regret our decision. I know I don’t regret mine…”

Trayden purposely waited a moment. “How about you, Andrew? Do you regret yours knowing everything you do now?” Trayden asked. Andrew lowered his head, he didn’t appear to even dare ask Trayden to reconsider. “I’ll take that as a yes. Now, I hope you’ll learn some lesson from all this and make changes for the future of your business. The rest of you,” He looked to his former coworkers. “I don’t know what your plans are, but I hope that whatever you choose, you will stay safe and be happy. For everyone else, have a good night,” Trayden looked at Andrew once more, then he sighed in what sounded like disappointment before exited the building.

Trayden waited until he was past the guard, who wished Trayden well, and would miss him, to heavily sigh and lower his head. The situation isn’t what bothered Trayden, what hurt was Andrew not listening to anything. Not even questioning why Trayden kept saying he didn’t need to apologize. Trayden knew Andrew would regret firing him when then truth came out, and Trayden tried to give him chances to ask what happened instead of staying on the idea of apologize or lose your job. All the begging three days ago for Trayden to stay, promising he’d listen and pay closer attention to his employees states, and Trayden just couldn’t wrap his around things of how tonight when. It didn’t matter, it was over with now. Trayden reached his car and got inside, he took a moment to breathe before starting the vehicle, buckling, and shifting the gear to drive to get home.

**. . .**

_(11:30 pm)  
(Trayden’s Apartment)_

Trayden got home, parked, and then headed up to his apartment. Once inside, Trayden followed routine of kicking off his shoes, tossing the keys and wallet to the counter, then setting his phone in the place he’d grab it while making something to eat. Trayden went right to the bathroom to relieve himself and then take a hot shower. This didn’t take too long, it was more of a quick wash as he planned to take a more thorough one tomorrow morning after cleaning everything. Trayden finished his shower, got dressed in his pajamas, and added the soiled clothing to the laundry hamper for tomorrow’s load of clothes. Trayden exited the bathroom and got to work on making something for himself to eat. Trayden didn’t bother checking his phone, he saw messages from the others and it was asking the expected if he was okay and why didn’t he say anything to them when Hunter originally asked after the incident if everything was okay.

After eating a simple turkey, cheese, mayo, and lettuce sandwich with some ice water, Trayden made sure everything was locked up then went to his bedroom and plugged in his phone to charge. Trayden just wanted to sleep, he’d wake up tomorrow to do his originally planned things of cleaning, laundry, and shopping. Trayden also wasn’t going to cancel the plans with Hunter either, but Trayden did need to consider his next move after Tuesday. Obviously, it was going to be finding a job because while Trayden had money put away, it wouldn’t last forever. Sighing as all this was just giving him a headache, Trayden relaxed and closed his eyes, finally letting sleep take him.


	29. Chapter 29

_=Trayden’s POV=  
(Tuesday, 1/14/2020; 7:35 am)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Trayden’s Apartment)_

I opened my eyes to sunlight creeping into my windows, which were on the right side of the room. I groaned a bit and turned my head away from the light before reaching for my phone to see that it was 7:30 in the morning. I wanted to go back to sleep, but I knew I wouldn’t be able to because I had to use the bathroom, and then usually after that, I was up officially. I tossed the covers off and sat up, yawning, then got to my feet and stretched. I pulled my phone off the charger carefully as I exited the room and went over to the bathroom. After reliving myself, I washed my hands and splashed my face, then left that room to head for the kitchen. I got the Keurig on, picked the coffee I wanted, and set it in the machine, then pulled a clean mug from the cabinet and put that in place. I wouldn’t start it just yet, but it was ready for when I would. I scoped the fridge for breakfast. I decided on bacon, scrambled eggs with cheese, and toast. I pulled the components out, then cookware and got to doing everything. By the time my food was ready, and the coffee brewed, it was already 8:00 am. I grabbed my coffee mug, and breakfast plate with utensils and a napkin, then sat down at the small counter bar on a stool and started to eat while checking my phone to see what I missed overnight.

There wasn’t much that happened after I went to bed at midnight. I did have a social media account, but I rarely used it. I really just looked at pictures, read news stories, saw a couple memes, and got updated on what my friends were posting. My preferred method of contact was always texting or calling, I messaged through social media once in a great while, but more reserved for group chats because I hated doing a text message with everyone. At that point, my phone was going off constantly every time someone replied. On the messenger application, I could just mute notifications, but again, it was rare that I used it at all. With social media, the big one for the Archipelago was called Friendlink. I had all my friends added, plus Hunter and his work friends too. No one ever knew when I was online because I hid the status to show it, so if the messenger application did get used, I would turn the online status on. If I wasn’t using it, I kept it off or else the others would message me there. When I finished my coffee and breakfast, it was about 8:15 am. I took my dirty dishes to the sink and then moved to the couch so I could decide how I was going to tackle my cleaning day.

Everything needed to be done, and that also including laundry and shopping. I sighed, I needed to start somewhere. I felt my phone vibrate and looked down at the device in my hand to see a message from Hunter.

**_Hunter’s Cell, 8:20 am  
Hey, good morning. Not sure if you’re awake yet, but I know you said probably between 8 and 9 am was normal wake up time if you had an early night._ **

_> Morning, and been up since about 7:30. Just finished breakfast and first coffee._

**_Hunter’s Cell, 8:21 am  
Did that at 7:30, but been up since 7. What are you up to now?_ **

_> Planning where to start with my apartment._

**_Hunter’s Cell, 8:22 am  
I work back to front with picking things up, and wiping stuff down. Then I’ll vacuum, sweep, and mop last lol_ **

_> That’s usually how I do it. The where to start is just for how much there is to do because I’ve left it to pile up for almost two weeks due to being exhausted. Anyway, my bitching aside, what are you up to?_

**_Hunter’s Cell, 8:24 am  
It’s not bitching, there is valid reason to why it got put off. You were exhausted, and ended up physically sick from all the working. It wasn’t your fault, you wouldn’t have let it sit otherwise. You’re like me with keeping things clean and organized. So don’t worry, I get it, handsome. As for what I’m doing, just sitting around and talking to you, wondering what to do lol_ **

I blinked a little. Wasn’t he coming over? Or did he think I didn’t want to hang out because of yesterday?

_> Weren’t you coming over to my place today while I clean and do laundry, then shopping and hopefully after all that, we could enjoy movie, drinks, snacks, and extra fun? O.o_

**_Hunter’s Cell, 8:26 am  
That was the plan last night, but I wasn’t entirely sure if after last night you’d still be up for it. I had asked you last night if you were okay, and if you still wanted to hangout today because I wouldn’t mind if you canceled to take some time to yourself. I never got a response, so I left myself open for plans being on or off :)_ **

_> Did you send those texts separately? I got the one where you asked if I was okay, but I didn’t see one about asking if I wanted to keep today’s plans? I only didn’t answer last night because I just took a quick shower and crashed._

**_Hunter’s Cell, 8:27 am  
Huh, weird. It’s showing on my side that I sent it. Oh well lol I’m down to hang still if you are. When do you want me to come?_ **

I took a screenshot of the conversation from last night, and attached it to the reply.

_> Nope. Never came through lol and if it makes your feel better, I didn’t answer anyone last night >.> It was home, toss keys and wallet, shower, quick bite to eat, straight to bed. You can come whenever you like. The complex is called Dreki Housing Authority. When you pull into the property, go left and follow the road. On the right, there will be a building with black sign labeled ‘6-Strike’. Park anywhere that’s open, just not the row that is in front; those are for tenants. You can walk right into the building and take any of the elevators to the 3rd floor, then take a left and I’m the last door on the right side of the hallway. Can’t miss it, says T. Raseri above the doorbell. :)_

**_Hunter’s Cell, 8:30 am  
Well, shit XD And totally get it, I’ve had many nights like that. And okay, I’ll be there soon. Should I bring anything?_ **

_> Since I’m not working…I don’t care if we get drunk tonight, and be that the possible case…If you want to bring an overnight bag? I figure we could grab snacks while at the store._

**_Hunter’s Cell, 8:32 am  
Noted! Bring alcohol and overnight bag because we’re getting wasted, heard chef! XD Okay, gonna wrap up some stuff here and then I’ll be on my way! See you soon!_ **

I laughed a little and shook my head, I obviously made his day now. I should get to work on cleaning, I didn’t need him showing up and finding my apartment looking like a tornado hit it, which is a good description of how it appeared at the moment. I took a deep breath, getting to my feet and figured to start with the room Hunter would likely be in while I cleaned. The living room. I docked my phone on the surround sound system, and got the music going, but minded the volume as it was only 8:30 am. I couldn’t work in complete silence, with music going now, I began to tidy up the living room.

**. . .**

_(9:15 am)_

I ended up changing my plan after gathering dirty plates, utensils, and cups from the living room. I realized I needed to get the first load of laundry done, so I gathered the basket and checked everywhere for clothes that got left out by accident, then got the washer going. In total, I probably had another two loads to do and the last one would be with the clothes I’m wearing now and the towel used for my shower after I finished cleaning everything. There was no way I wasn’t showering before going out grocery shopping. Once laundry was started, I continue my trail through all the rooms to find laying around dishes that would need to be done. If it was one thing I hated, definitely dishes being found after I was done washing stuff. With that set, I moved on to make sure the bathroom was clean. It should take precedence, I’m not going to tell Hunter he can’t use the bathroom if he ends up having too just because its dirty.

I did the basics of making sure things were put away, or tidied up. I wiped the sink, cleaned the toilet, and shower/tub before resetting the curtain. I emptied the garbage and put a new bag into it, then did a quick sweep. I would mop later when I did the rest of the tile or wood floors. I heard the doorbell ring just as I dumped the dustpan into the kitchen garbage and I have no idea why I jumped in surprise, I knew it was Hunter. I set the broom and dustpan down, then went to the door and took a breath before unlocking it, then turning the handle to pull it open and find Hunter standing there.

“Oh, there you are,” Hunter smiled. “I wasn’t sure if you heard the bell, so I was going to text you I’m here,”

I laughed a little. “I might not have heard it if you rang it before the song had finished,” I opened the door more and moved aside so Hunter could come in. “Please?” I invited. Hunter walked in and I closed the door behind him. “Excuse the mess,”

Hunter chuckled a bit and used his finger under my chin to coax me forward towards him. “Don’t be silly, Tray,” Hunter informed. “I came to hang with you, not check the status regarding cleanliness of your apartment,” He added before pecking my lips. I blushed and kissed him back, it only lasted a moment or two.

“You start that now and I’ll never finish,” I teased when Hunter pulled away with a smile.

“You’ll always finish with me,” Hunter winked. “That’s a promise,” He added.

“And if it were anyone else saying that to me, I’d be red as a tomato and trying to hide in a dark corner,” I said softly.

“I’ll take that as a compliment and just going on record to say dark corners can be a fun time,” Hunter replied.

“You have a comeback for everything, don’t you?” I asked.

“I try, really all depends if the person I’m talking to makes it easy or not for me to create a sexual-type response,” Hunter mentioned. “If I can’t make it sexual, I’ll go for sarcastic,” He shrugged.

“Huh…I’ll accept that answer,” I smiled and led Hunter inside more once he kicked off his shoes, noticing that I had a spot for them next to the door. It was just a rubber mat with an absorbent pad underneath for wet shoes. Easy cleanup to just toss the pad away at the end of a day when it was wet from snow or rain, then I could just put a new pad down and it was good until next switch out, which was done depending on weather.

“This is a nice place, I love how cozy it is,” Hunter admired everything he could see from where we were standing.

“Thanks,” I replied. “Would you like anything to drink? Or eat? I know you said you already had breakfast, but I know I’m one of those people who eats a snack between breakfast and lunch,” I chuckled a little.

“All good on eating, but will never say no to a drink,” Hunter responded.

“I’ve got coffee, milk, orange and apple juice. Beyond gentle breakfast drinks is water, soda, Kool-Aid, and beer,” I listed off, recalling what I saw in the fridge this morning.

“Oh, orange juice, please? It’s one of my favorites,” Hunter beamed.

“Mine too,” I moved in to the kitchen and poured a glass of orange juice for him, then set it down on the small bar area where he could sit at on one of the stools.

“Thank you,” Hunter seated himself and took a sip. “How much more cleaning do you have to do?”

“I really only started right after we stopped texting,” I said. “I began in the living room, just picking up dishes and whatnot. Then it dawned on me I should start the laundry, so I set the first load to wash and somehow ended up not returning to the living room, but cleaning the bathroom,” I sighed with a half-smile and shrug of my shoulders. “So clearly my focus is not all here yet,”

“You had a busy and tiring twelve days of work, and that also accounts for last night’s situation,” Hunter offered gently. “It’s taken you a few days to feel better from the incident Friday, after only nine days of working doubles, long hours, and business itself was busy. Despite having normal shifts on Saturday, Sunday, and Monday, you still didn’t have a day to relax, so it’s considered straight-through work, adding to the busy and long hours consistency of the nine days prior to make it twelve days of work,” Hunter explained with a light smile. “With what happened last night, the lack of focus is almost to be expected. One good night of sleep does not make up for months of being overworked, handsome. It’s more than physical, there is mental strain too,”

“I kind’a figured that was the case. I’m so used to being in _ready for work_ mindset, even with days off,” I stated. “Suppose the focus has shifted to _you’re not going back to work tomorrow because your boss screwed you, again, and fired you even though you were going to quit if he didn’t due to not bothering to ask what happened first. Also, don’t get comfortable because you still have rent and bills to pay for, so be ready to find a new job_.” I shrugged.

“I think the lack of focus this morning, is likely due to what happened last night, Tray. It was situation with a lot of feelings. It’s not about the fact you no longer work there and have to find a new job, it’s that your former boss screwed you over and over again, promising change, and never delivering it, but still wanting you to subject yourself to things. You said yourself, it didn’t matter if he fired you or not because if he hadn’t, you were going to quit. One way or another, your employment would have ended last night. Your mindset with not caring about being fired came from being done with things after your boss promised you three days prior that he wouldn’t screw you, and that’s exactly what he did when refused to ask what took place for you and those three customers to be speaking the way you were to one another,” Hunter informed.

“You’re probably right. That’s the last thing I thought about between leaving and getting home, then shower, eat, and fall asleep. I wasn’t bothered by being fired, I invited him to do it. And I had thoughts through all of December about quitting. Losing the job isn’t what got me, it was how it happened. The situation that after everything I’ve put up with to help him out, he instantly jumped to the customer’s defense when the customer was wrong and he would have known that if he had let explain things,” I muttered. “Last night would have been vastly different if he let me talk. Then again, maybe not. I still wouldn’t want to work for an employer who isn’t actively protecting their employees. The difference would have been staying until I found another job, then quit.”

“I think that’s what Tristan said he was going to do,” Hunter mentioned as I looked at him. “Our friends and I stayed after you left, mainly because with everything happening, we still had to pay before we could leave. Tristan said something to Andrew about he wouldn’t have come back to work there if he’d known Andrew didn’t give a damn about his employees. But would stay for now, and see if anything you said to Andrew would make him change. Tristan warned that he would be keeping his options open to take another job if he saw no changes,”

“That doesn’t surprise me too much. Tristan is one of the guys who wasn’t overly reliable when I first met you. And one of the guys who quit after Andrew made them stay that night I came over after 8 pm. He came back a week or so later, begged Andy to rehire him, and he’d do better. Which, he definitely did, but obviously now feels like it was a bad move seeing how Andrew handles some situations…” I responded calmly. “What about the others?”

“Natalie quit, she left about twenty minutes after you did on the same reasoning you gave Andrew. Overworked, him never being around, and in your defense she told him that she wouldn’t work for someone who didn’t bother to find out what happened first. Natalie stated that in everything you said to Andrew, you were giving him chances to ask why you wouldn’t apologize and he just continue to insist that you needed to do it,” Hunter said. “Also, I think she added that if you had stayed, she might have as well on the reason you were the only one who gave a damn about the other employees,”

“Eh,” I shrugged. “I cared about everyone’s safety in general, but the only employees I stuck up for and helped more often were the ones dealing with being overworked like I was. Natalie and I were two of the three best employees Andrew had. I sort of figured she’d quit if I ever left, but after last night, I knew she’d leave because of what happened,” I glanced at the clock on the stove, it was already 9:35 am. I’ve been standing here just talking to Hunter for twenty minutes and have gotten nothing done with cleaning as I said I would while he was here. It was easy to just get lost in conversation with Hunter. “I should be cleaning,” I mumbled.

“Pace yourself,” Hunter chuckled. “We have all day, and all night if you wish,”

“I know, but I still just wanna get it done and then maybe use the rest of the week to relax before I got job hunting at the start of next week,” I told him.

“Good plan,” Hunter nodded. “But still, pace yourself. You just got out of working too much, don’t do it to yourself,” He added. “I’ll help if you want,”

I shook my head. “No, no…I’m not having guests clean,”

“Don’t even go there,” Hunter playfully rolled his eyes, and got off the stool. “I told you the same thing during the New Year party and you wouldn’t take no for an answer, so I’m not going to either,” How did I know he was going to bring that up? “Come on, give me something to do. You know I hate sitting around,”

I heard the washer machine sound that let me know the first load of clothes was done washing. “Fine…After I switch these, I’m doing the bedroom next. I suppose, if you really want to do something, you can help me in there,” I gave in.

Hunter almost grinned. “Oh, I can do many things to help you in there,”

“You know…I knew you were going to say that,” I stated.

“Is that such a bad thing? When we started this friendship, I told you I wanted us to get to one another better. I’d say we’ve made progress if you immediately knew I’d crack some form of sexual joke about you letting me help you clean your bedroom,” Hunter laughed some.

“And I’d say it doesn’t count at progress considering you told me earlier that your comebacks depend on who you’re talking to and what the topic is about. So given all of your comebacks are either sexual or sarcastic, I knew me mentioning us in my bedroom would result in a sexual joke,” I countered.

Hunter stepped closer and kissed me quick, then pulled back smiling. “Aw! You do know me!” I rolled my eyes, but smiled anyway. It was hard to not be happy around Hunter.

“Come on,” I invited.


	30. Chapter 30

_=Normal POV=  
(Tuesday, 1/14/2020; 6:00 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Trayden’s Apartment)_

The day became productive, and fun, once Hunter arrived at Trayden’s apartment for them to hangout. The males had a nice talk to start things, and then got into cleaning and talking with background music playing. Hunter and Trayden worked together in each room, excluding the bathroom as Trayden finished that before Hunter showed up. By 11:00 am, every room in the apartment was clean, including windows and floors. Trayden took his shower quickly, and then after throwing in the final load of laundry with his dirty clothes from before the shower, the two males headed off to the store. It was a good trip, and fast, they were only there for about forty minutes. Shopping itself took about thirty, then there was waiting in line, also that Hunter decided to remove the snacks Trayden was buying for their movie/hangout night and buy them instead. Trayden tried to stop him, but Hunter insisted and Trayden knew he wasn’t going to win. After the store, the males grabbed lunch through one of the drive-thru’s on the way back to the apartment.

Hunter and Trayden put the groceries away, and then while Trayden switched the final load of clothes into the dryer, Hunter set out their food at the kitchen bar. The two ate and talked, then cleaned up after they were done. Trayden got his clothes from the dryer, folded them while sitting with Hunter on the couch, and put them away afterward. The rest of their time until now, 6:00 pm, was spent watching a movie, and then doing a few episodes of a Netflix series they both enjoyed and happened to be on the same spot to keep viewing. Hunter and Trayden just finished another episode and left it paused before the next started, feeling they should get up and stretch after sitting for the last couple of hours.

“That was a good episode,” Hunter smiled.

“Right?” Trayden replied. “I’m glad I know one person who likes this show, it’s more fun to watch with a fellow fan,”

“Seriously. None of the guys and girls from Fantasies are into all this,” Hunter nodded.

Trayden looked at the clock over the TV. “It’s 6 pm already,” He pointed out. “What now? Should I make dinner?”

“Sure. I could eat,” Hunter chuckled.

“Alright, I’ll start on it then,” Trayden nodded.

“Awesome. I can’t wait to try your cooking,” Hunter beamed as Trayden moved to the kitchen to get working on the meal. Trayden didn’t plan to do anything crazy, but he felt like Hunter would like what he was making. Trayden knew from their conversations that Hunter was a big fan of chicken, but also loved alfredo sauce, so Trayden had a good idea of what to do when it was agreed on that he would cook their dinner tonight. “Mind if I use your bathroom?”

“No, I plan to make you hold it,” Trayden joked. “I don’t mind. It’s down the hall, door on the right,”

Hunter smiled, shaking his head at Trayden’s joke, then moved to bathroom. Trayden was working on dinner quietly, but had his phone set on the counter to play music. Trayden was humming along to tunes, and somewhat singing quietly when Hunter returned a few moments later, he sat down on the stool and just watched Trayden be in his zone. Hunter assumed that Trayden was more laid back when he wasn’t stressed out, so despite how things went with Trayden losing his job, Hunter felt that this could be good for Trayden relax, and find a new job that was better for him. Hunter also thought it was comical that Trayden hadn’t yet noticed he was back, so Hunter was slightly taking advantage of it to see how Trayden was when he thought he was alone.

Finally, Trayden turned around from what he was doing to get to the sink with a pot to fill up, and was started to see Hunter sitting there with a smile. “You’re just determined to give me a stroke, aren’t you?” Trayden remarked.

“In my defense, you’re the one who got lost in your own world. All I did was come back from the bathroom,” Hunter chuckled.

“I didn’t get lost, you’re too damn quiet,” Trayden countered as he filled the pot with water, then turned to set it on the stove before flipping the burner on.

“Yeah, I am pretty good at that,” Hunter shrugged. “So what are you making?”

“It’s a surprise,” Trayden replied while he kept working on things.

“Now I’m more excited to eat whatever you’re cooking,” Hunter informed. “Also, I love the décor of your bathroom,”

“Thank you. The style and colors were already there when I moved in, I just added the bathmats and shower curtain, then a few little pieces,” Trayden smiled.

“It still came together nicely. The whole place is decorated well,” Hunter complimented.

“I can only take credit for some,” Trayden stated. “The living room set was here when I moved in, I just rearranged it,”

“You got this place furnished? That usually makes the rental price outrageous,” Hunter responded.

“I only pay $600, but to be fair, I think it’s discounted because others on third floor in a one bedroom unit are paying about $725. I feel it’s due to the owners of the property knowing I’m the mayor’s son,” Trayden stated. “I only have that theory because my brother Dexter is also paying less for his apartment than others are for theirs. As for the furniture, I guess it used to belong to the previous tenants, who said to offer it to whoever rented next and if they didn’t want it, just get rid of it,”

“Worked out nicely for you,” Hunter said.

“All I did was bring my bedroom set, the TV’s, pictures, and a few small trinkets. I bought storage shelves, cookware, plates, cups, utensils, towels, etc.,” Trayden shrugged.

“And that rent is just rent or include anything?” Hunter wondered.

“Includes garbage, snow removal, lawn care, gardening, and maintenance. I pay rent, food, gas, electricity, car, insurance, phone, and internet. I think there is Wi-Fi available here that is included in the rent, but I prefer to have my own because when everyone uses the complex Wi-Fi, it’s wicked slow and pretty spotty most days,” Trayden informed as he turned to check on the water, finding that it was just starting to heat and would boil soon.

“Sweet deal,” Hunter smiled. “So, I was curious,” He paused as Trayden gave him a head notion to keep going and that he was listening, but still working on dinner. “You mentioned earlier that you knew Natalie would quit if you no longer worked for Andrew. I suppose I’m wondering why?”

“Ah, well…That ventures back to Eyja Nott days,” Trayden replied. “Our families lived next door to one another. My family was already in their place, then Natalie’s family moved into the house to the right of us. At the time, I was probably about to start Kindergarten when her family moved in and we just clicked at friends. Nat is three years younger than me, by the way. I know she looks our age, but she’s just tall,” Trayden laughed a little. “Anyway, we were always close friends, even after I left Eyja Nott and started in Berk. When she graduated high school, she got accepted into Arc University and moved here to the city. I let her stay with me for a couple weeks while she waited for the apartment she’d be renting was finished in renovations. The job she had originally was waitressing and one of her coworkers was male and constantly giving her a hard time, so she quit and worried about how she’d pay her tuition, rent, bills and what not,”

“You’re the one who got her the job at the bar, right?” Hunter asked.

“Yep. She was hesitant when I suggested working where I did, obviously, young girl working in a bar was concerning…But I promised she’d be safe and nobody would mess with her because I’d make sure of it. She agreed and started working there with me,” Trayden explained.

“And with you being fired last night, or would have quit…She was right behind you no matter what,” Hunter said, understanding. “Makes sense why she came to you when Andrew failed to be around. I noticed how close she stayed next to you when everything went down,”

Trayden nodded. “Yeah…I always told her if she had any issues at work to let me know. Can’t tell you how many of my ex-girlfriends got pissy about mine and Nat’s friendship,” He chuckled.

“You two ever have crushes on one another or something?” Hunter inquired.

“Nah. Our relationship is more…Sibling-like. I see her like a little sister, and my ex’s would get mad if she messaged me needing a ride or whatever,” Trayden shrugged some as he continued cooking the next bit, turning to the side a little to be able to cook and talk to Hunter still.

“Totally get it. I’ve had ex’s who got mad over knowing I’ve fucked my friends, but I mentioned this before when the others asked about past boyfriends,” Hunter mentioned.

“Okay, curiosity of my own now…I assume Jay and Eli never had anything against sleeping with you when the opportunity rises, but how did things happen with the other three?” Trayden questioned.

“All sexual excursions with those guys came from the same start. All happened at some kind of party, and some level of intoxication bringing forward curiosity. Jason and Eli have always been friends over the years, but Eli originally believed he was straight until a drunken night with Jason. I guess there was some shock when they woke up naked the next morning, but Eli just called it after they recovered from the hangover more that he didn’t mind what happened and liked it, so that’s all he needed to claim his sexual orientation as bisexual,” Hunter shrugged.

“Are they dating? I’m sorry to assume it, but that’s the vibe they throw off,” Trayden admitted softly.

“Don’t apologize, you’re not the only one who thinks that they are,” Hunter chuckled. “The two say they aren’t, but I think they are and just won’t admit to it for whatever reason they have. I personally feel that it’s an open relationship because they are more often seen attached at the hip to one another, but they’ll still sleep with others. I can’t say for sure if they fuck others separately on their own time, or if it’s a three-way deal. I know without a doubt they fuck one another. And I know I’ve had a few three-ways with them, but I don’t know about people outside of our friend circle,” He informed.

“I can see the three-way within the circle, that’s what they wanted me to join them in during the New Year’s party. It wasn’t them trying for me separately,” Trayden stated.

“And I do apologize again for that whole thing. I did talk to them while you were sleeping on the couch, I believe they plan to say sorry to you whenever it is they get a chance next time we’re all hanging out. They were drunk and figured since you were game for me being all over you with the _lets have sex_ hints, they thought you’d play along with them doing it too,” Hunter told him gently.

“Did you tell them why it made me uncomfortable, or did they ask why?” Trayden wondered as he was checking his boiling pasta, and whatever else was cooking in the pan next to the pot. Hunter couldn’t see it with Trayden standing in front of the stove.

“I did tell them they made you uncomfortable with their forwardness, and only asked why it was okay when I did it, but not them. All I said without going into detail was that you were still adjusting to being fully gay. In the sense of accepting that you are, but still in your shell and too much can get overwhelming. I informed that I was helping you get past the shy period, at your pace, of course,” Hunter smiled. “That’s all they needed to understand why you pulled away from them, and being the perverts they are, they did inquire about trying to get you to agree again at a later date in time when you come out of your shell. I said I didn’t have that answer, and added that they were to behave more at parties so that they didn’t go too far again,”

“You didn’t have to do that…I don’t want to be cause of them not getting to do whatever they’re used to,” Trayden mumbled.

“You’re not the cause, Tray. I’ve told them in past parties before I met you to watch themselves,” Hunter sighed. “I’ve reminded them countless times to mind their drinking, and watch who they interact with. While I’m okay with the things they do, others aren’t, and they need to be respectful to all party-goers,”

“Do they live together?” Trayden asked.

“Mmhm. Jay and Eli have a two bedroom apartment in downtown, I think it’s about twenty minutes from the casino and they’ve had it since they were…I want to say eighteen,” Hunter shrugged, guessing. “Now, for the others…Thax, Dev, and Bry. As I said, the single sexual encounters happened at different parties. All times were done drunk and their own curiosity. It typically started out with everyone just dancing, obviously, we’re all used to seeing each other naked and dancing together. So being naked and touching through the dancing was never an issue of concern, it was never a boundary we had to worry about,” He continued while Trayden listened after finishing his checks, and bringing the pot over to the sink to drain the water from the pot with the pasta.

“Makes sense that awkwardness would be long gone being coworkers in your line of work,” Trayden nodded.

“It happened with Devon first. It started with dancing, and a drunk Olivia stumbling, then knocking Devon into me. That caused us to kiss, later on, Devon told me it turned him on and after a short talk that ended with him wanting to see what intimacy was like with a male to find out if he was bisexual and didn’t know it because he never had an encounter with a male to question it before that night. Waited for everyone to go to bed, brought him in my room because it’s sound proof, and gave him the same rundown and check I do for everyone I’m about to sleep with,” Hunter continued as Trayden nodded, understanding what the insinuation was that Hunter told Devon prior to them having sex. “And that was really it. We did everything, and when it was over, he got dressed and returned to the living room. I didn’t say anything the next morning, figured he needed time with his thoughts, but he messaged me later on the next night to tell me thanks. He added it was nice, and felt good, but didn’t know if it was enough to say be was bisexual,”

“And I know you mentioned last time on this topic that you still didn’t know officially?” Trayden inquired while he started slicing chicken into long pieces.

“Yes,” Hunter answered. “I whole heartedly believe Devon is bisexual, but hasn’t come to terms with it yet or maybe he has and isn’t ready to tell anyone,” He added. “The encounters with Thaxter and Bryan were different, but still happened due to drinking and at a party. Short versions are that Bryan was next, that took place because he outright asked if I’d fuck him. Bryan said that Eli and Jason were drunk, no surprise there, and telling him about amazing it is, but Bryan was keen on doing it with them drunk or in a three-way,” Hunter stated. “I questioned if it’s what he really wanted, reminded him we could stop any time, and it went from there,”

“What did he have to say about it afterward?” Trayden questioned as he dumped everything into the pot with the pasta and started mixing it around, then adding a few side seasonings.

“Well, the thing with Bryan didn’t go like it did with Dev. Bryan called it quits at penetration, which it fine. I know plenty of gay and bisexual men who don’t like anal penetration. It’s not everyone’s cup of tea,” Hunter chuckled. “However, Bryan hadn’t minded the hand and blowjob. Bryan did let me finger him, only went as far as one finger, and when I asked if he was ready for the rest, he said no. Of course, he was still hard and every guy on the face of this planet knows it sucks to stay hard and not finish, so I told him if it’d be less intimidating, he could fuck me instead of me doing him. Guess he was fine with that,” Hunter shrugged.

“At that point, it was probably more familiar to him to be the one giving rather than receiving,” Trayden pulled a pan out of the oven and set it to cool a few moments while he got plates and utensils.

“That’s why I offered it to him. I knew he wasn’t a virgin to sex with women, so if he wasn’t up for being fucked, then he was welcome to do something that was familiar and would still be pleasurable,” Hunter smiled. “Truthfully, though, aside from that night, he’s never brought it up and I haven’t asked. After it was done, same situation of getting dressed and him saying thanks, but it was left there. My personal opinion says he might actually just be straight as it’s never been spoken of since. Bryan still stays within dancing with the girls only and his boundary limits remain that he doesn’t want guys flirting with or touching him,”

“Seems sensible,” Trayden replied while plating up the food. “What was the deal with Thaxter?”

“That was actually more of a drunk and horny situation. Both drunk, but he was turned on as hell. Thax has never confirmed it, but I feel a lot of that night was him looking for relief. He’d been single for months prior, and all the girls at the party were happy to dance with him, but they either left or crashed when he was trying to get laid. We’d been at a bar and since we were all way too drunk to get home, we got taken to a motel. Thax and I were sharing a single room and the bed, I felt the bed moving and asked what he was doing. Thaxter answered honestly that he was trying to get off because he was horny as fuck, but no matter what he was trying, he couldn’t seem to get all the way there,” Hunter explained as Trayden finished a few more things. “I told him that he needed to relax because trying to do it while frustrated about not getting laid was keeping him distracted from actually finishing,”

“Let me guess the rest of that story…” Trayden laughed a little. “He tried to relax, it didn’t work and then you jumped in to help him?”

“Basically. Thax had gone to the bathroom, not wanting to keep me awake. Not that it mattered because I heard him groan and sigh out in annoyance, assumingly that it wasn’t working. Thax said he gave up, and came back to the bed. I turned over towards him and asked if he wanted help, Thax told me he wasn’t into guys like that, and I said he didn’t need to be; it was just one friend helping another one out. Also that we didn’t have ever tell anyone what happened. He agreed and that was that, although somewhere after letting him fuck me, curiosity hit him on how anal sex felt good and I offered to show him if he wanted to know. Curiosity winning, he let me fuck him and I want to say he loved it given the reactions during and after,” Hunter informed and took a drink as Trayden brought the plates over. “Regardless, it’s never been brought up since he said thank you to me, and apologized for putting me in that position to feel obligated,”

“You told him you didn’t care and not to apologize for wanting you to screw him, didn’t you?” Trayden smiled.

“Of course. I told him he never needed to worry about that because I’m all for a…Friendly fucking, whether it’s me getting or giving. I told him I would never mind having sex with a friend, or helping one out. I think he might be bisexual, but won’t come out about it because he doesn’t want anyone asking what made him change his mind. Unfortunately, Thaxter is a bad liar, and our friends could see right through one if he tried to say it was anything but what it was. So I think that’s why he’s continuing to say he’s straight. But again…I can only theorize based on how things went. There’s no telling what the truth is unless they say something.” Hunter shrugged calmly.

“That’s true,” Trayden set the plates down in their spots to eat.

“Holy Odin! This looks like it came right out of a restaurant!” Hunter exclaimed and Trayden blushed a little.

“Um, thanks…I think?” Trayden said lightly. “I know you like chicken, and also alfredo…So I made you chicken broccoli alfredo with pasta and garlic bread,”

“It looks and smells amazing. I can’t wait to taste it!” Hunter beamed.

“Well, dig in then and hope you like it,” Trayden invited as the two began eating, and Trayden swore his heart was beating fast when Hunter’s eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning to see presents under the tree, or maybe like he was having the best orgasm of his life. It made Trayden happy to know he apparently created some meal that just became Hunter’s favorite, and the best part was knowing today itself had been amazing, and also wasn’t even over yet.


	31. Chapter 31

_=Normal POV=  
(Tuesday, 1/14/2020; 8:00 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Trayden’s Apartment)_

The meal Trayden cooked for Hunter and himself to enjoy was marked down as one of Hunter’s favorites now. Trayden was bashful about Hunter’s compliments regarding the food and told Trayden he should go into cooking because the dish was beyond excellent. Aside Hunter’s joy of the dinner, the two talked casually while eating and each enjoying a beer. When the meal was over, Hunter helped Trayden put away leftovers and clean up the kitchen to save Trayden some work so he wouldn’t have to leave it overnight and end up tidying things tomorrow. Trayden wasn’t sure what would be happening yet as neither were drunk, and they hadn’t taken part in any intimate acts together, but now with cleaning, shopping, laundry, and dinner crossed off the list, the two males were free to relax and end up drinking harder. Trayden had been thinking about it before Hunter came over, and at random points through the day on what they could do. It had been discussed the night at the bar they could have some fun, but not chosen on what they would do indefinitely.

The problem Trayden had was figuring out what he wanted to do with Hunter. Rimming was off the table as neither of them were into it, but there was still other options. Trayden continued to bear what Hunter said in mind about what being _ready_ meant, in understand that things had to go at Trayden’s pace, knowing what actions would be taking place, and also having full awareness that Trayden was in control. Now, while Trayden felt like he had all that covered, there was still being mentally prepared to go into these things that Trayden hasn’t tried. So Trayden’s readiness was rested on how he felt in doing something he hadn’t before. Trayden knew that he really only had two things to get past in receiving, those were being fingered and being fucked. For giving, Trayden hadn’t done anything other than kiss and make out with Hunter. In the consideration, though, Trayden felt it was unfair to Hunter to not be getting anything in return.

Partners were just that, they worked together to achieve the best outcome. Trayden wanted to be able to do things back to Hunter, he just needed to get over the hurdle of nervousness to mess up. While Trayden was going over all this in his head, reality had Hunter and Trayden were sitting on the couch together, watching more of the show from earlier and just about to the end of last episode in the newest season, so the males would have to figure out what would happen next. It was only 8 pm, so they could continue talking or move into something else. Trayden was just almost tempted to let Hunter finger and fuck him tonight, to get it over with. Trayden knew Hunter advised against that, but it was warned before Trayden was told by Hunter about remembering those three factors in readiness. Trayden did feel ready, and he knew Hunter would be slow and cautious with him. Fingering first was to be expected, Hunter mentioned that could be used as prep.

Trayden knew he had condoms and lube in his bedroom, he felt he should keep such things around after this arrangement came about and knew that, at some point, he’d be having sex with Hunter. Also, if Trayden had to take a guess, Hunter probably brought both objects with him as a just in case anything happened between them. Trayden knew that the first time would hurt, even Hunter said that, but as long as Trayden wasn’t forcing himself to continue when he wanted to stop, or hadn’t been prepared for what would take place, then it wouldn’t be awful and ruin him from ever doing it again. The difference in this is that Trayden knew what to expect and how things went for both being fingered and being fucked to someone who never had been before. Trayden felt like this could go very well and wanted to try, maybe with the fingering first and then if that was going okay, venture into the big one.

The final episode came to a close and the credits rolled as Hunter faced Trayden with a smile. “I guess that’s it until the next season,” Hunter stated.

“Good episodes though, and didn’t leave us on a complete cliffhanger, so I can be patient for the next one,” Trayden replied with a nod.

“I’m glad I got to watch the rest with you, it’s so much more enjoyable with a friend rather than by yourself,” Hunter mentioned.

“I will agree with that,” Trayden chuckled. Hunter finished his drink off and set the cup down. “You ready for a refill?”

“I suppose so. I keep forgetting I brought an overnight bag with me for the sake of getting too drunk to get home,” Hunter laughed a bit. Trayden got up and held out his hand to take the cup from him.

Hunter handed it over as Trayden headed for the bar, where the harder liquor was left out, and ice in an insulated bucket to keep it cold and frozen for a bit. “Should I watch for warning signs of you about to knock out from intoxication?” Trayden joked.

“I’ll never be too drunk to pass out, handsome,” Hunter chuckled. “Well,” He paused, thinking a moment. “Okay, let me rephrase that. I’ll never hit the point that I just drop to the floor. I’ll get wasted, but for the most part, I know when to stop so that I can still locate the bathroom, and then end up in bed. Or in a case like this of being at someone’s place, the couch,” Hunter explained. “I typically know when to stop so that I don’t wind up sick,”

“I understand. I’m the same way, but it’s never been my thing to get smashed anyway. I’m content with drinking enough to be drunk, but not have an unclear head. Too many bad decisions get made that way,” Trayden worked at mixing the drinks for them.

“Have you ever been smashed? I know I’ve had my few regrettable drinking excursions,” Hunter laughed some.

“Only once, when I was legal to drink,” Trayden grabbed the cups and brought them over, handing Hunter’s to him first, then sitting down right beside. “Said I’d never do it again, and have thus far kept it,” He added on.

“Good for you. I said after the first time I’d never do it again, but hey…” Hunter shrugged with a smile. “The parties get a little crazy,”

“It happens when you throw a lot of them,” Trayden stated gently. “I’ve never really been big on the party scene, and I used to only go to significant ones. Like my graduation, or a couple of mayor events where family can come,”

“You’ve come to all mine, unless you were stuck at work,” Hunter teased.

“You’re a friend I trust won’t take advantage of me,” Trayden reminded. “I meant parties where I don’t know anyone, like where Ethan used to take us. Strange places with even stranger people who get wasted, high, loud, and have no idea what personal space is, nor a boundary. Most times it was just severely out of control and scary, I was probably one of the only people who refused to drink because I didn’t trust anyone. I usually would have preferred to leave, but I couldn’t abandon the others there with no one watching their back as they were just as messed up,” He explained.

“And that makes you an excellent friend, putting up with something you know you hate to protect your friends,” Hunter pointed out.

“I’m pretty sure I placed anonymous calls to the police to shut a few down if it started looking dangerous with people trying to drive drunk, or there were drugs other than weed involved,” Trayden informed. “I always hated going and I knew I could decline the invites, but again,”

“You didn’t trust your friends would be okay,” Hunter nodded, understanding.

Trayden shook his head. “No. And it’s especially annoying when you’re being hit on by everyone and their mother. Figure of speech, of course,”

Hunter laughed some. “I get it. And I agree, those parties are never fun. I admit some of mine can get crazy, but there’s never anyone there that I don’t know and if its at my house, I won’t get wasted. Usually, Greg is on standby to watch too,”

“That’s why I prefer just hanging with good, known friends in a controlled setting. Drinking and snacks, sure. Music, absolutely. But more of sitting around and talking, catching up how everyone has been. Maybe group movie night if we can all agree on one movie to watch that we haven’t seen yet,” Trayden told him.

“I feel you, sometimes those are the best kinds of hangouts,” Hunter agreed. “I do have to say that while I enjoy a good party or two, I also enjoy little things like this. Just sitting and talking with a friend who I have so much in common with outside of coworkers and others that we get along well and have fun, but nothing we can really…Talk about,” He mentioned. “My school friends, we got along good due to same school, same neighborhood. Hell, even same classes. We were the nerdy geeks who typically always got paired up. We all had something…Different about us individually that others hated, but as a whole, our differences were fine by one another,” He explained as Trayden nodded. “And my Wild Fantasies group of friends, our conversations are usually sex or work-related, maybe some about how things have been, but mostly, it’s dancing. And yeah, I love dancing, but now and then…I just want something like this. Casual talk, couple drinks, calm atmosphere and not having to really worry about anything. I can actually relax,” He laughed a little.

“Because you don’t have to worry, as you said. You don’t have to purposely keep sobering up to watch the party to ensure nothing goes wrong on your property, and you also don’t have to play nice and do what your attendees what to do,” Trayden chuckled. “Right now, you’re the guest and I’m an extremely laid back person. You can always count on being able to relax here,” He added.

“I will bear that in mind next time I need a vacation. I’ll just sneak away here and hideout with you,” Hunter grinned.

“Totally fine with me. I’m usually only ever at my parents’ place, work, when I find a new job, out with friends, or here,” Trayden shrugged. “I’ll tell you where the spare key is if you need to escape and I’m not home,” He laughed some.

“You’d trust me to be in your apartment with you not here?” Hunter blinked.

“You’re my friend, aren’t you?” Trayden asked with a smile and Hunter nodded. “Then I trust you,” He said.

“Just like that? Do the others know where it is?” Hunter wondered.

“The only people who know where the spare key is at is Natalie. The others don’t know, and it’s not because I don’t trust them, but none of them would use the information for an emergency…They’d just come over whenever and let themselves in,” Trayden sighed. “This isn’t a theory either, they’ve done it before. I hid one key in a spot and told them where it was, for emergency situations only. However, all they did was start showing up together to hang out when I wouldn’t answer my phones, which was usually because I was in the shower, sleeping, or sick. And after they began showing up when I wasn’t home, or was about to be, I yelled at them for it and hid the key in a new spot, but they think I just stopped leaving a spare.”

“I don’t have a key hidden, but Uncle Gregory has a copy for the sake of being allowed to come over whenever he wants after everything he’s done for me,” Hunter said. “And wow…They really just used the knowledge of the key’s location to freely invite themselves over? Even my friends know they have to message me first to ask, and if I don’t answer then don’t just show up to see if I’m home, or was maybe sleeping.”

“Mmhm,” Trayden nodded to Hunter’s question about the friends just taking advantage of such trust. “The purpose of the spare was if I ever locked my keys in the apartment, obviously, and emergencies. I did tell them they could use it to let themselves in if I wasn’t home yet, but would be soon, and we had prior plans to hang out. Or if I was home and in the shower, they could come in and wait for me. But that was ONLY if I gave them permission to do so and they took it as they had the okay all the time,” He mumbled. “Natalie doesn’t need to give me a heads up, she knows she can come any time as I see her like a little sister. My parents have keys of their own and have only ever used them if I’m sick and bringing me meds or something,”

“Makes sense. And you’re good with me knowing where the location is to hide here?” Hunter chuckled.

“I know you’d never take advantage of the information,” Trayden smiled.

“You know that for sure?” Hunter teased a bit.

Trayden nodded. “It doesn’t seem your style to be hypocritical,” He informed. “You’re not the kind of guy who takes advantage of his friends, you cherish what you have,”

Hunter beamed at that. “Awe, you do know me,”

“I know that we feel the same way about a lot of things. We have more in common when it comes to likes, dislikes, and whatever else you wanna throw in,” Trayden enlightened. “I also know because you’ve never taken advantage of me. I mean, you’re with helping me out of my shell and experiencing intimacy with a man…So I’m trusting you with what I consider is basically my life, and that being the case, I feel like the person with that level of trust can be trusted not to screw me if I tell him where the key to my apartment is,” He mentioned.

Hunter smiled still, leaning towards Trayden more. “Well then…I promise to only use the information to access and screw you in other ways,” He winked.

“I knew you were going to say that if I used the words _screw me_ ,” Trayden sighed and shook his head, but smiled regardless because he did enjoy all of Hunter’s flirting. It was suggestive, but not pushy or making Trayden uncomfortable in any way.

“It can be taken in many contexts. My response being made sexual is your fault if that’s how you made it seem to me,” Hunter countered. “I took it as _I’m going to tell you where the key to my place is that way can come over whenever to escape our friends, but really, I’m going to use it as an excuse so I can be here all ready for you when you get home and then we can fuck because I just wanted to see you_ ,” Hunter smirked.

“That’s such an abuse of power,” Trayden remarked playfully.

“A power you’re giving me and also,” Hunter leaned in more. “I didn’t hear you say no to the idea of me telling you I’m coming over to hide from our friends, but it’s before you get home, so I have time to sexily sprawl out naked on your bed for when you do get home,” He almost giggled.

“I didn’t say no because I would likely find it to be quite the scene to come home to after a long day,” Trayden grinned.

Hunter stared at Trayden for a few moments, and gave a grin. “I do so love that I’ve met someone who can match me in comebacks and sarcasm,”

“Would you believe me if I said that I learned how from you?” Trayden smiled.

“Then I’ll take that win and say I’m proud!” Hunter beamed as the two both laughed a little. “But you’re right, I wouldn’t take advantage of you in any sense. I wouldn’t use the knowledge to just show up unannounced and be laying on your bed waiting for you to take me,” He said after a few moments. “And I’d message you first, so you’d know I was taking refuge at your place,” Hunter added. “I’d likely just sit on your couch and watch TV,”

“Appreciated,” Trayden nodded. “But wouldn’t mind coming home to finding you in my bed,” He joked.

“I’m sure you wouldn’t, but we both already said that we don’t let people in our rooms unless we’re dating them or hooking up. Since we’re doing neither, it would be inappropriate for me to not only show up unannounced with you not home, but also be in your room,” Hunter reminded.

“Well, not to be technical here, but while we’re not dating, we are eventually going to be having sex…So that means we are technically hooking up every time we mess around with sexually-related things. I’d say that qualifies you to be in my room if you decide to be waiting in my room to surprise me after work to have some fun,” Trayden countered casually, sitting back on the couch and taking a drink from his cup, then setting it down on the end table in his reach.

Hunter was just sitting there, blinking in surprise of Trayden’s breakdown that they were technically hooking up for sexually-related things when they made plans to hangout. “That is…So damn true,” Hunter finally said as Trayden shrugged with a smile, he was good at making observations and dissecting them to find points for his arguments. “That’s impressive and kind of hot,”

“My observation and argumentative dissection is hot to you?” Trayden asked.

“Of course. You’re a thinker, you use knowledge in debates. To me, that means you don’t talk out of your ass and can have real conversations. This is why I like hanging with you, I enjoy that we can have fun, intelligent talks. It’s what made me different from others in school, people hated it because I could always prove someone wrong. I was the straight A know-it-all, and I usually always did it with sarcasm too. I was known as the sarcastic nerd,” Hunter chuckled. “Seems like that was your style too,”

“Well, not with the sarcasm…But yeah, I did have a habit of proving people wrong,” Trayden replied with a smile.

“And to me, that’s hot. I told you before that I like geeks,” Hunter stated. Trayden blushed a little as Hunter leaned closer and pecked his lips. “It’s a bonus that you happen to be a nerd who is hot as well,” He added with a wink. “But you’re also adorable when you get all bashful and blushing,”

“I only get this way with you,” Trayden admitted.

“I’m sure you’ve blushed and gotten shy when other guys flirt with you,” Hunter informed.

“No, not really,” Trayden answered calmly. “Others I’ve been around, say parties Ethan took us too for example, give off a weird vibe. The kind that tells me to stay away from them because there’s only one thing they’re after, so being shy and blushing doesn’t happen when I know everything being said is to lure me into bed. It doesn’t feel like flirting, it’s not innocent, harmless, or playful. It’s…” He paused.

“Say and do whatever to get what they want?” Hunter offered.

“Mmhm. It’s uncomfortable, pushy, and scary,” Trayden nodded. “But you don’t do that, so the reaction is different. I’m still aware you want to fuck me senseless, but I know that desire doesn’t supersede our friendship regardless of the extra activities we may or may not take part in while hanging out as just us or during a party. Your intention is only being my friend first and foremost, the sexual stuff is just a bonus if I want to, like you always tell me,” He smiled.

“And that will never change,” Hunter reassured. “And I’m taking that win of being the only guy who makes you blush and get all shy,” The two laughed together. Trayden was incredibly happy he met Hunter, and that they could have good times like these. The conversations did get deep, but they were enlightening and letting the males get to know one another better, and become closer as friends.


	32. Chapter 32

_=Normal POV=  
(Tuesday, 1/14/2020; 9:30 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Trayden’s Apartment)_

Trayden and Hunter were still having a great time drinking casually and chatting with one another. Trayden and Hunter had also put on YouTube for background ambience, though, they tuned into the videos between topics, which would usually start a new topic because they’d talk about the video. Trayden knew that Hunter was not likely to be going home tonight, not so much because of the alcohol consumption because Hunter wasn’t wasted, but that Hunter was trying to soak up as much time as he could with Trayden since there was no telling when they could hangout again. Trayden would be looking for a new job, then once found, working again, and Hunter did still have his work in practicing or making new routines for the upcoming reopening of Wild Fantasies. Obviously, not all hangouts would be just them either, or the rest of their friends would likely end up jealous or assuming the two had a secret relationship going on. Now, maybe it wasn’t Hunter and Trayden secretly dating one another, but the two were finding times to hangout to get to know one another better, and also to keep up with their arrangement of Hunter helping Trayden get used to things with a male.

In either of the cases, it was suspected by Hunter and Trayden that their other friends would probably make a big deal out of things, so it was easier not to say anything at all. For now, of course. Currently, the two were watching a long video compilation of funny fails that had them laughing hard throughout the entire time. When it finally ended, Trayden had to pause the video that started next so they could catch their breath.

“That was hilarious,” Trayden stated, finally calming some.

“Definitely!” Hunter nodded in agreement. “Wow, I haven’t had a good laugh like that in forever,”

“Same,” Trayden replied. “For me, it’s more haven’t had this much fun in forever. Not that I didn’t have a good time hanging with the others, but sometimes it’s just easier and less hectic to chill with one person over a large group of people,”

“Right?” Hunter agreed. “What now? More epic fail videos until we can’t breathe or switch to movie? Unless you have something else in mind? I’m down for whatever as long I get to do it with you. And you can take that any context you like,” He winked as Trayden felt his cheeks heat up, and knew he was blushing. “But while you decide, I’m gonna use your bathroom,” Hunter got up and made his way down the hall to get to the restroom.

Trayden took a shuddering breath, it was hard not to get turned on when Hunter used that suggestive tone that Trayden didn’t need to really think about what Hunter was hinting at when he gave Trayden the option to choose which context the sentence could be taken. At the moment, Trayden was just trying to get his head together, and mentally prepare himself for what could happen tonight, so he was reclined back on the couch, relaxing, and eyes closed. The only thing that pulled Trayden from his thoughts was feeling a shadow over him, Trayden opened his eyes to see Hunter leaning over him closely, but before Trayden could say anything, Hunter pressed his lips to Trayden’s. Of course, as surprising as it was, Trayden happily returned the action and let it go on for a few moments until Hunter pulled back when it was about to turn into making out. Trayden gave a small whine of displeasure that the kissing stopped and Hunter chuckled a little.

“I swear you like to torture me on purpose…” Trayden mumbled.

“I like the faces and sounds you make,” Hunter informed. “I told you your shy innocence is a turn on, so I like to catch you off guard and then see what happens when I stop once you’re getting into it,”

“That’s just plain mean,” Trayden rolled his eyes.

“But it’s oh so enjoyable to see you how you react,” Hunter grinned. Trayden huffed, folding his arms over one another. “Come on…Lose the pout, you know you can’t be mad at me. I’m too cute and irresistible,” He mentioned as Trayden arched a brow. “I am not the one who came up with such terms to describe me, that was Jason and Eli,” He added.

“Maybe that’s them, but it’s not me,” Trayden remarked.

“That’s so true,” Hunter smiled. “Alright, you win,” He leaned closer, batting his eyes with a pout of his own. Trayden knew what he was doing and closed his eyes.

“I have four younger siblings, and plenty of ex-girlfriends who gave me the same look. It didn’t work with them, it won’t with you, hotshot,” Trayden stated.

Hunter blinked a few times, surprised. “Oof, you’re gonna be a hard one to figure out. The smile alone works with Eli and Jason,”

“That’s because they’re horndogs and arousal outweighs trying to be mad at you,” Trayden informed. “I’m not so easy,”

Hunter tapped his chin, thinking. Trayden peered at him slightly, and saw Hunter adjust to climb over onto his lap, straddling him and the Hunter set his hands on Trayden’s shoulders. Trayden’s eyes were now open to see Hunter staring at him with a soft serious look. “I’m sorry for torturing you, handsome,” Hunter moved his hands to be caressing Trayden’s cheeks now. “I promise I will _attempt_ to do it less…And I’ll make it up to you too. Anything you want. Can you forgive me?” He asked gently.

“Anything, huh?” Trayden asked as Hunter nodded his head quickly and with a hopeful look in his eyes. Trayden shifted a bit to sit up more, keeping himself from groaning at the feeling of Hunter moving in a way that caused him to grind against Trayden’s nether region. It was getting harder keep his arousal in check. Trayden leaned up to kiss Hunter’s lips briefly, then pull back and look at him again. “I forgive you. And I don’t mind some torture, but bear in mind that if you’re torturing me and getting off on it, where does that leave me?” He reminded. Hunter blinked at what Trayden said, he was now smiling again. “Isn’t it better when you share the fun?”

“Much better,” Hunter replied. “And I love that’s how you chose to word it,” He smiled.

“It fit the moment. I grew up learning that it was always better to share and then both could have a good time. Also, an awesome friend taught me that everything you do is always amazing if done with a friend,” Trayden chuckled.

“I’ll have to keep that one in mind,” Hunter laughed some. “I am sorry for torturing you. Part of it is to see reactions and the other bit is making sure we don’t get too lost in the moment,” He mentioned. “I don’t want us to lose control in blinded arousal after drinking and going too far…” Hunter confessed, which made Trayden look at him seriously. “I know we’ve had a few and it’s easier to give into desire when there’s alcohol involved, so if we’re anything beyond buzzed…And about to start making out, I stop so I don’t lose control with you…I wouldn’t forgive myself,” He added, bringing his hands down and preparing to get off Trayden’s lap.

Trayden stared a few moments, taking what Hunter said in. Trayden might as well use this to tell Hunter what he wanted in a more suggestive way. “And what if I wanted us to get lost in the moment?” Trayden asked, causing Hunter to halt his movements of getting up and looking into Trayden’s eyes.

“You know m-,” Hunter started.

“Your rule is _as long as it’s what I want it and are ready_ ,” Trayden interjected. “So what would you do if I gave you the okay to keep going?”

“That’s a loaded question,” Hunter replied. “What exactly would you be giving me the okay to keep going with?”

“Getting lost in the moment,” Trayden answered. Hunter arched a confused brow at Trayden now.

“The reply still depends on the context of getting lost in the moment,” Hunter said. “The assumed meaning would be that if I had the okay to keep going while lost in the moment, then it would eventually be us having sex on said night,” He told Trayden. “Is that what you’re asking for tonight?”

Trayden blushed. “Maybe…”

“Maybe?” Hunter inquired. “Tray, I told you I’m down for whatever as long as it’s what you want and are ready, but you also gotta be straight with me on what it is you want,” He reminded. “I’m not understanding what you’re asking for, handsome, and we have to be on the same page. Remember? I’m doing this at your pace, so I need you to tell me where you’re at for me to get there. You have to show me where the line is in this _keep going_ theory. Are you asking to go all the way?” Hunter stared.

Trayden knew he should have just said it, he was not good with suggestive and needed to work on it. Trayden was hoping to make it a little sexy, but that had clearly failed. “I was trying to ask if we could just…See where it goes,” Trayden mumbled a little, glancing down. Hunter lifted Trayden’s chin up so their eyes would meet again.

“Come on…Talk to me,” Hunter offered. “You’re not in trouble, and I’m not upset…I just want to understand what it is you want. Remember that whole thing in the beginning on Christmas Eve where there was a lot of things said but the meaning was unclear? And also on Christmas where I thought you wanted everything when you wanted to take it slow? I can’t read you perfectly, and even face to face like this…You’re giving me a lot of words with no context, and I don’t want to misread anything and ruin it for us. More so, you,” Hunter smiled then pecked Trayden’s lips. “Tell me what you want,”

“Okay, so you just brought up that you stop our kisses from getting to heavy when we’ve been drinking because you don’t want to lose control with me unless we’re on the same page and it just kind of hit me that I’ve checked off al three of those boxes last night after reading you said,” Hunter stayed calm with a gentle smile, listening. “So I thought perhaps we could just…Get lost in the moment and see where it goes, rather…How far. My...Mindset is at wanting and ready to do it all right now, or has been since last night. But I used maybe in the context that you have drilled into my brain it’s always my choice, I’m in control, and if at any time I wanted to take a break or stop for any reason, then we would…” Trayden explained.

“You know…Could have saved a lot of time and confusion by saying _let’s lose it to desire and I’ll draw the line if I feel like I need to_ ,” Hunter chuckled a little.

Trayden blushed. “I was trying to make it suggestive and flirty where you just say _if that’s what you want and are ready, then remember you’re in control_ before kissing me because I found it really hot that you jumped in my lap and I like the idea of you not stopping unless I tell you to…” He muttered.

“And if this were previously discussed, I would have done exactly that,” Hunter stated calmly. “But as I mentioned, handsome…The last time you said you wanted this and were ready for it all, you withdrew and laid down your pace because you didn’t want to go through everything that night. Here we are two weeks later from that gradual pace, and you have seriously sped up the original pace you set to let’s just go with it and you’ll tell me if you want to stop. Which, I’m fine with. I told you I’ll never get upset if you suddenly want to stop for any reason at all…But I did tell you that you needed to keep me updated on changes to avoid situations like this where I was unsure of what you wanted,” He reminded.

“I was going to say something last night had everything not gone crazy,” Trayden said.

“Understandable about last night, but you also had all day before now when you wanted me to just go for it that I could have had warning you wanted that and we would be well into it by this point,” Hunter winked. “I told you, I’m only this cautious and making sure of everything because it’s your first time with a male and I can’t read you like I can Eli and Jason, who make their wants crystal clear without having to say a word and are not strangers to male intimacy. I don’t have to hold back with them, it’s more of a check like, we still doing this and then we’re in it,” He smiled. “After your first time doing everything, I’ll probably do the same thing with you. But until that time comes to pass, I have make sure of what you want,”

Trayden saw what Hunter meant now. “You know that if I wasn’t checking and we just did it, I’d stop if you wanted to, but with a first-timer, I prefer that prior knowledge of how things will go. Know what I mean? I don’t want to jump in without understanding and have someone get scared or panicked with how fast things are happening,” Hunter continued. “I mentioned before that most of the time handjobs, blowjobs, and even fingering are just pre-game for me and in a heated, drunken hookup with a first-timer…That gets overwhelming quickly, usually resulting in the person freaking out for it to stop, and that can be something that ruins the experience, which, as the first time, can make someone scared of next time or even every time,” He reminded.

“Because there’s already nervousness in doing things the first time, so someone getting scared during that wouldn’t erase the fear…It would make it worse and never really be gone, there’s always be worry of the partner they’re with doing the same thing,” Trayden recalled when Hunter and he discussed it.

“That’s right,” Hunter nodded gently. “And I told you on more than one occasion that I don’t want that happening to you, handsome,” He smiled and pecked Trayden’s lips before pulling back. “Now, just so I’m getting this…You want to do everything? That’s your mindset, going all the way?” Trayden nodded his head a few times. “But if we get to a certain point where you’ve decided not quite there or it’s becoming overwhelming, you say something and we break or stop depending on your decision?” Hunter asked as Trayden nodded again. “Okay, and what is going all the way define as? Meaning that with rimming off the table for both of us, all that’s left for you to experience in receiving is being fingered and fucked. Or are you referring to everything in the context of giving and receiving?” He inquired.

“Not that I’m expecting anything done to me, but as I’ve said… _Everything_ can be taken different ways, it depends on the participants,” Hunter added after a moment. “Again, the example of Eli and Jason…Everything with them is giving and receiving, whether it’s me and Jason, Eli and I, or three-way. But for someone new to this, like you, you’re a first-timer to receiving and giving. So when you say lose control, get lost in the moment, and keep going to see where it goes…Is it in regards to you going all the way in receiving, or both? Because remember, you and I have only made out several times, then done one hand and blowjob two weeks ago,” He informed lightly. “I’m just looking for that clarification,”

“I know, I’m not holding your cautiousness against you,” Trayden giggled a little. “I also think it’s kind of cute,”

“I’m glad that you find my care of a friend is cute,” Hunter smiled. “Now tell me what me and my super cute partner are doing or we’ll be here all night torturing ourselves with desire, but never getting to the giving into it part,”

Trayden laughed a little because he found this interesting. Right now, he wasn’t really all that nervous and shockingly, it didn’t feel awkward to be having an in-depth conversation about what they were about to do. Trayden just felt relaxed with Hunter, and perhaps that’s what was keeping him from being a blushing, nervous wreck. “I assumed you were going to be here all night anyway,” Trayden replied. “I’m sure you’re not too far gone from drinking that you couldn’t drive home, but also that you’re attempting to soak up all the time you can with me as there’s no telling how much we’ll get when I start working again,”

“Okay, true as that is…I still don’t think you want to be starting all this at an overly early hour of the morning,” Hunter chuckled. “So come on…” He coaxed.

“Well, I guess I’d put it at both,” Trayden said as Hunter arched a brow. “I should have worded that better,” He sighed at realizing how it sounded. “I mean that I want to do everything, receiving and giving, but on the giving side…I suppose I just don’t want to do anything wrong. Like, I know what there is to do and I know how it works, but obviously, reading or seeing is not the same as doing,”

“I get what you’re saying, don’t worry,” Hunter nodded, understanding. “Alright, so why don’t we do this,” He paused. “We can switch off. I do something to you, and then you can do it back. Monkey see, monkey do thing. Me going first let’s you see and feel it, and then you can just copy it. Obviously, with me, you don’t have to be as slow or gentle, but always play on the side of careful with blowjobs or fingering. It’s far easier than most would think to scrape your teeth on a dick, and also accidentally nick someone’s ass with your nails while fingering,” He smiled while explaining. “And for any kind of penetration, there is no such thing as too much lube. Also, condoms every time you’re having anal sex. Always remember that,”

“I like your idea of switching,” Trayden stated.

Hunter smiled as he leaned closer, hands shifting to be around the back of Trayden’s neck and staring into his eyes. “So with all this taken care of…I suppose there’s only one question left to ask,”

“Hm?” Trayden wondered.

“Are we doing it on the couch or in your room?” Hunter asked.

Trayden leaned up to kiss Hunter, but broke it before it Hunter could try and make it deeper. Trayden giggled a little at Hunter’s pout of protest that it stopped. “Not so fun to get into it and stop is it?” He grinned.

“Oh. Oh, was this revenge?” Hunter blinked.

“Yep. I wanted to see your reaction,” Trayden chuckled.

“I’m gonna have to watch out for you, could be dangerous or interesting when you come out of your shell completely,” Hunter mentioned.

“All the fun is in waiting to see which it’ll be,” Trayden winked. “In the meantime…We can go to my room,” He added. Hunter laughed, shaking his head. The two calmed down a bit as Hunter moved in more. “Kiss me…” Trayden invited. And that’s just what Hunter did, he kissed him.


	33. Chapter 33

_=Normal POV=  
(Tuesday, 1/14/2020; 10:00 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Trayden’s Apartment)_

Trayden knew what he wanted and felt ready to go through with it. Originally, Trayden expected it would take a bit, but after what Hunter said the night before this one regarding readiness, Trayden was able to check off those three boxes on setting the pace, knowing what will happen, and understanding he was in control. Trayden wanted to see how things would play out if they did keep making out and letting the desire take over. With all the details worked out, Hunter and Trayden had moved to the bedroom, still making out. When their mouths broke apart, Hunter must have sensed Trayden’s hesitation, but it wasn’t nervousness, just wasn’t sure how to get back to what they were doing before the break to change rooms, so Hunter stood up and moved closer, smiling as he lightly reached forward to caress Trayden’s cheek. “You okay?” He asked lightly. “You seem tense,”

“I’m good,” Trayden replied. “Opposite of tense, actually. Relaxed, comfortable,”

“I’m glad,” Hunter stroked Trayden’s cheek with his thumb. “Still want to do this?”

“I do,” Trayden reassured calmly and with some confidence. “So where were we?” He decided to boldly ask.

Hunter chuckled as he moved right in for their figures to press together and lips be inches apart. “I’d say it was here,” Hunter stated before capturing Trayden’s lips again. Trayden allowed himself to just melt into it and wanted to go back to being lost in the moment with Hunter, and have it last as long as possible.

**/Lemon Start/**

Precisely as before on the couch, making out continuously was all it took to get Hunter and Trayden back to not worrying about anything other than each other. The kisses quickly turned deep, and seemingly never-ending, but Hunter took his chance to break away from Trayden’s lips to assault his neck. Hunter’s lips had moved down from Trayden’s face in all this, making their ways to his sides, but roaming along the way. When Hunter adjusted his fingers to grip Trayden’s shirt, he shifted to glance at Trayden first and question silently if it was alright to keep going. Trayden gave a nod as Hunter kissed Trayden again, slowly working the shirt up, and the two breaking the kiss long enough for the article of clothing to get over Trayden’s head, then off his arms, and simply dropped to the floor. Trayden and Hunter went right back to making out as Hunter’s hands gently moved around Trayden’s upper half.

This went on for a bit before Hunter gently moved to turn Trayden and walk him towards the bed, but was careful in his steps so that neither of them would trip and end up on the floor. When the back of Trayden’s knees hit the edge of the bed, Hunter lightly gave him a little push to sit down and Trayden complied. Now, Trayden was looking up at Hunter, who only took the break in kissing to pull his shirt off and Trayden blushed some, taking in the closer view of Hunter while shirtless. “You can touch if you want,” Hunter invited with a smile. Trayden brought his hands up to Hunter’s midsection, then moving them up slowly in a light slide over Hunter’s abs, and chest. Trayden’s hands reached to Hunter’s shoulders, then let them fall down to Hunter’s hands and held them gently before looking up into Hunter’s eyes and pulling him closer. Hunter quickly reclaimed Trayden’s lips, both of them adjusting to be laying on bed and making out again.

The males were laying beside one another, but Hunter was on his side and slightly on top of Trayden. Hunter felt that with it being Trayden’s first time, it might help settle the nerves to take things slow. Hunter broke the kiss, leaving them both a little breathless, but smiling before Hunter shifted to get his feet, but standing between Trayden’s legs. Hunter bent forward to steal a kiss, then went on to place kisses on Trayden’s neck and shoulder, but ventured to his chest and midsection. Trayden was fine with it, he knew what Hunter was aiming to do, and that was okay because it wasn’t new to him.

Seeing Trayden’s relaxed form on the bed, Hunter went ahead to just start feeling up Trayden’s thighs and adjusting the movements of his hands to head inward as he went up towards Trayden’s crotch. Hunter could feel Trayden’s erect cock through the fabric of his sleep pants, and rubbed along it gently, but with enough force for Trayden to enjoy the feeling and moan a little. Hunter eventually stopped to get his fingers hooked on the waistband, and Trayden lifted his hips up before Hunter could even ask if it was okay. Hunter smiled as he pulled the clothing off, and let if fall beside the bed. Trayden blushed, but only because he was completely nude in front of Hunter now. Last time, only Trayden’s bottoms were off, and at that, only around his ankles.

“Not gonna lie, if you weren’t so shy and innocent, you’d make a killing as a stripper with this body,” Hunter complimented, only furthering to intensify Trayden’s blush.

“Yeah…Not shy, and also knew how to dance like you and the others…” Trayden mumbled. “I think, after tonight, you won’t be able to say innocent anymore…”

“Perhaps, if we get that far,” Hunter chuckled, not assuming anything about them going all the way and leaving it open that Trayden could change his mind. It wasn’t Hunter’s intention to make Trayden feel like he was locked into this. Trayden blushed as Hunter leaned in closer to capture his lips and kiss him, after a few moments of this, Hunter’s hand adjusted to move off the thigh and lightly touching Trayden’s length. “This okay?” Hunter asked against Trayden’s lips, to which he was only able to nod. Hunter deepened the kiss and started to give Trayden a hand job, his hand worked around different motions and speeds, using the precum from the tip for a little lubrication. Trayden’s moans were muffled by Hunter’s lips on his as the two were still making out, and these actions went on for two minutes before Hunter broke the kiss to move back and get on his knees between Trayden’s legs.

Trayden was trying to catch his breath as Hunter still held his cock in hand, stroking it gently as it was not Hunter’s intention just yet to make Trayden release. Hunter wet his lips before swiping his tongue up the shaft, reaching the tip and giving it swirl from his tongue before lowering his mouth over the length. Trayden choked on the breath he was taking, giving a gasping sound at the suddenness to feel Hunter’s mouth on him when Trayden had been expecting that Hunter would check with him first, not that he minded either. All Trayden found he could do was let his hands fall to his sides on the bed, and let out that breath as a moan.

Hunter stayed focused on what he was doing, and eventually worked the hand and blowjob into one action. Trayden’s moans only got louder, his breathing heavy and fast while occasionally gripping at the comforter. Hunter heard Trayden give a choked moan and grab the blanket tightly. “I’m…Gonna cum…” Trayden managed to get out. Hunter pulled back some, but didn’t stop his actions, there would be more time for another orgasm later on. “Fuck!” Trayden jerked and came with a whine of pleasure. Hunter only stopped moving his mouth, but gave a few more pumps with his hand before swallowing.

Trayden laid there on the bed, breathing heavy, but had released his grip on the sheets while enjoying the feeling he had slowly come down. Hunter smiled as he moved just a bit to get back on his feet and then lean over Trayden, using his arms for balance. “You good?” Hunter chuckled a little. Trayden gave a lopsided smile and nodded to him. “Need a break, or keep going?” He asked.

“Isn’t it your turn now?” Trayden replied, still trying to catch his breath.

Hunter kissed him lightly. “Catch your breath, handsome. We got all night,” He winked. “You can go for it whenever you’re ready,” Trayden nodded to him as Hunter shifted over to be lying beside him, it didn’t take too long for Trayden to be more recovered and sitting up before he turned to look at Hunter relaxing in the bed. Trayden knew Hunter said to go for it whenever he was ready, so did that mean he could just do it? Trayden leaned in for a kiss and Hunter returned it while trying to pull Trayden over and onto straddling his hips. However, Trayden adjusted to being on his knees on the floor and moving in between Hunter’s legs. Hunter fixed his arms to be laying back flat, head on his hands while Trayden worked to undo the button, the draw the zipper down of Hunter’s jeans. Trayden got his fingers on the waistband of the jeans and drew them off first, then laid eyes on Hunter’s covered erection.

Trayden went in slow with feeling up Hunter’s thighs, then further to his midsection before bringing his hands down to one on Hunter’s hip and the other running over the erection. Trayden heard Hunter sigh out in what sounded like relief of being touched. Hunter seemed to be feeling good and was happy, so Trayden wanted to keep that going. Trayden rubbed a few times, then fixed his hands to be able to remove the underwear, Hunter lifted his hips for him, and Trayden carefully brought them down and finally off. Seeing Hunter’s length standing freely now, Trayden took a moment to admire the area as a whole. Snapping from his thoughts, Trayden realized it probably seemed weird that he was just on his knees and staring at Hunter’s cock. “Enjoying the view?” Hunter asked as Trayden blushed. “I don’t mind, Tray. I mean, come on…I’m a stripper. Believe me, I don’t mind people staring,”

“Well, that might be true, but you’re not legally allowed to show this on stage, so the only people who see it are the ones sleeping with you,” Trayden giggled a bit.

“You are quite right, but like I said…If it were legal, I wouldn’t cover it,” Hunter informed.

Trayden shook his head with a smile as he refocused himself then started easy with light touches from his hand, then moved into a light stroking up and down. Hunter was already moaning a bit and his breathing had picked up with just these few things Trayden was doing. Slowly, Trayden gained more confidence to wrap his around Hunter’s length and continue the movements, bringing forward a somewhat louder moan. After a little more time with just the hand job, Trayden shifted in closer to lick the underside of Hunter’s shaft up to the tip and catch a small drop of precum that came forward. Trayden only paused momentarily to gage his response to it, and found he didn’t mind the taste, so he pushed on with swirling his tongue around the head, then wetting his lips before lowering his mouth over the top.

“F-Fuck me…” Hunter let out a shuddered breath and then moaned. Trayden noticed Hunter’s eyes were closed and clearly enjoying what was happening to him, which made Trayden feel good. Trayden held the base of Hunter’s cock and carefully worked his mouth down over it, adjusting to the newness of the action. Still, Trayden kept at what he was doing and remaining focused as he lowered his mouth to what he could without choking. Trayden did know deep throating was done, but he knew he had a gag-reflex, and that wouldn’t be enjoyable for either of them. Trayden began bringing his mouth up and down, testing how it felt and minding his teeth. Hunter’s sounds hit Trayden’s ears, and he knew he was doing well. Trayden adjusted his mouth a bit, but found a good speed to work with before upping the suction and getting a louder moan from Hunter, who arched only a little and his hands shifted to be at his sides.

Trayden eventually started to pump his hand in time with the bobbing of his head, causing Hunter to grip the blanket and throw his head back. Trayden kept up what he was doing, finding a rhythm and listening to moans to Hunter’s impending release. “Go-Gonna cum…” Hunter groaned, breathing heavy. Trayden continued with long strokes, while keeping his mouth over the top. Trayden made sure his hand would come up fully and swirl around the head, then slide it down as his mouth was returning to the tip. “C-Cu-Cumming!” Hunter gasped out as Trayden stopped moving his mouth, but kept in place as Hunter came quickly. Trayden did swallow that and also the spurts that followed as his hand was pumping Hunter’s cock slowly. When Hunter tensed during one of the strokes upward, Trayden gently let go and got to his feet, seeing Hunter sprawled on his bed, panting, and seemingly limp was definitely sight Trayden found he enjoyed looking at.

Once Hunter took a few moments to breathe, he pushed up with his arms to be sitting upright long enough to kiss Trayden and bring down him down on the bed with an arm pull, then crawl half over him to keep the kiss going. After a few moments, Hunter broke the kiss and stared into Trayden’s eyes. “Still want to keep going?”

Trayden knew the next thing they did was probably fingering, and obviously Hunter was asking if Trayden was still down to continue as this arrangement was on a maybe basis where Trayden would decide if he wanted to keep going, or stop. Trayden was feeling better about all this now, so he did want to move forward. “Mmhm, I do,” Trayden replied.

“Do you want me to finger you as prep or to finish?” Hunter wondered.

“What entails just prepping?” Trayden inquired.

“Lube and fingering to loosen up. It would start with one finger, then once you’re comfortable with that, two. Some go up to three, but it’s really preference in my opinion. It’s just meant to help relax the ass muscles for sex.” Hunter replied. “After prepping, it usually goes into intercourse. Likely to feel slight discomfort with the bigger stretch, but that’s it. I say discomfort because if your partner is in actual pain, you’re doing something wrong,”

Trayden contemplated the choices for a moment. “Am I going to be sore afterward?” He wondered.

“After fingering? Nah, you shouldn’t be. Perhaps a residual feeling from be penetrated, but it won’t be painful,” Hunter informed.

“What about after sex…If it goes that far?” Trayden questioned.

“Will likely be sore after that, but still not painful. It comes from it being the first time you’ve gotten fucked, you’re probably gonna be sore in the sense of…Dull ache? Something like sitting too long. You aren’t going to feel much of it until tomorrow morning, which, I advise a hot bath for,” Hunter stated gently.

“What about you then?” Trayden asked. If Hunter went and made him cum again, Trayden felt like it would take a bit to recharge and do Hunter. And Trayden would feel bad if he ended up falling asleep.

Hunter laughed a little, and stole a kiss. “I’ll still get to finish if I fuck you, silly,”

“What about me doing things to you? I thought we were switching off?” Trayden mentioned.

“If you’re up for another round, I won’t object,” Hunter winked. “But you’re going to be tired, so we can have you do me another time. If it ends up being that you don’t want to go past fingering, you’re more than welcome to finger prep and fuck me. Or I can hop on you for a ride,” He winked. Trayden had figured that on his own. “Or you can do me first?”

“What do you mean?” Trayden arched a brow.

“If you wanted to see what it was like to finger or fuck me, you can do that first, before I do you. It doesn’t have to be that you make me cum that way,” Hunter offered. “More of a…Experimental and see what it’s like type of thing. He said. “Might be less scary if you do it to me first to see what I’d be doing to you, but not drive all the way to orgasm like you did with the blowjob,” He smiled.

“Was I not supposed to?” Trayden blinked.

“You didn’t have to, and I definitely wasn’t expecting it. I thought you’d just see what it was like, how I’m suggesting this whole thing now. But no, it was totally fine what you did and goddamn amazing too,” Hunter complimented as Trayden blushed a little. “That in mind, what would you like to do?” Trayden considered things, they had agreed to switch off with Hunter showing him first and then he’d do it back. “And as I said before, if you end up not wanting to continue after being fingered, you’re more than welcome to do me until you decide you want to give it a try.”

With everything in mind, Trayden supposed he should see how fingering went first with himself. “As we’re going on a _see how it goes_ arrangement…I can’t say you fuck me until I see how fingering goes,” Trayden replied.

Hunter kissed him lightly and smiled. “Then I’ll finger your first, or rather, I’ll attempt to. There are some guys out there who absolutely refuse to do penetration,” Hunter informed. “I also know some who prefer to just bottom. But good majority are willing to switch,” He shrugged. “I’ll go get the lube. I’m fairly sure that I brought it with me in my bag,”

“Didn’t you leave that out in the living room by the couch?” Trayden wondered.

“Probably,” Hunter chuckled. “But I’ll go out and get in anyway, it’s got the condoms in it too. I’ll be back,” He went to get up, and then leave the room. Trayden fixed himself on the bed to be laying on his back and head on the pillows, and took a few quick moments to breathe and calm down for what was coming next. “Comfy?” Trayden looked over to see Hunter coming in, holding his overnight bag in the left hand.

“Incredibly. I love my pillows,” Trayden smiled.

“If you’re tired, we can stop for tonight?” Hunter offered.

“I’m good,” Trayden responded as he watched Hunter check a few pockets of his backpack before locating what he wanted, then Hunter set the bag down on the floor against the wall near the closet so it was out of the way, before he returned to being on the bed, putting both objects on the nightstand closest to Trayden. The lights were still on, but dimmed because Trayden wanted to be able to see everything.

“How do you want to do this?” Hunter asked. Trayden was a little confused, but Hunter smiled and obviously picked up on it. “I should have reworded that. I meant do you want me to finger you like this, you on your back or turned around with you on your stomach? Could be done two ways on your front, laying flat or doggy,”

“Does it really matter?” Trayden blinked.

“Not to me, but figured it would to you,” Hunter said. “I ask because some have said that being penetrated for the first time can vary in how it feels depending on the position they’re in. Example is that I have a friend who, to this day, can’t stand being fingered on their front, but fine on their back. Some say it’s a little more painful in doggy due to the angle or whatever,” He mentioned. “But others don’t care. So I thought to ask you want you wanted,”

“What does the majority average at for decision on position to start with?” Trayden questioned curiously.

“First time? I would say on your back. It lets you see everything going on, and there’s less pressure. Obviously, you can try it other ways down the road if you want to,” Hunter answered.

“I trust your judgement,” Trayden stared into Hunter’s eyes.

Hunter moved between Trayden’s legs, capturing his lips again and making out a little. “That’s a good thing, trust is essential,” Hunter told him after breaking the kiss. “Just remember that we can pause or stop any time you like,” He added.

“I know,” Trayden nodded. Hunter kissed him again and slowly made his way along the neck and down Trayden’s body, Hunter had a little fun with Trayden’s shaft, which was already back to some hardness despite the previous release. Trayden saw Hunter shift forward more to reach the lube on the nightstand, and then got a good amount on his hand before closing the bottle and tossed it on the bed beside them.

“Knees up?” Hunter asked lightly with a smile. Trayden did so, and made sure his legs were spread so Hunter would have to struggle to access his butt. “The biggest thing with this and sex is to breathe and try to stay relaxed. If you focus too much on the discomfort, you’ll stay tight and continue to feel only that. But if you breathe and remember that it can feel good, you’ll be able to relax and loosen up,” He mentioned gently. Trayden nodded to him, understanding, and committing the information to memory for now and if things go farther along. Hunter moved in quick to give Trayden a kiss, then he returned to his spot between Trayden’s legs. Hunter started with just getting the lube from his hand on Trayden’s rear, and ensuring the entrance was covered with a good amount of the lubrication. Hunter also massaged the area, but made no movement to slip in yet. “Ready?” Hunter asked, making sure Trayden was still good.

“Mmhm,” Trayden nodded with a smile.

Hunter made sure to get more lube on his fingers first, then return them to Trayden’s ass, only having his index finger moving up and down over the hole slowly. Trayden wasn’t scared, but the anticipation was making her nervous. However, Trayden knew that Hunter was just taking it easy with him since Trayden had never had anything in his rear end before, so this was to help him feel everything steadily to over being overwhelmed by the sensations whether good or bad. Trayden felt Hunter’s finger start to massage it lightly, then after a few moments added a little force. Trayden stayed calm and as relaxed as he could. Finally, Hunter began to push his finger inside slow. The initial feeling caused Trayden to tense up slightly and breathe a bit heavier.

When Hunter caught sight of Trayden shutting his eyes tightly, he felt that was the signal to stop. Hunter ceased using any force because he knew it would only become too much for Trayden if he continued. However, what took Hunter by surprise was seeing Trayden working through his breathing to slow it, and try to relax. “I’m…Okay,” Trayden told him, opening his eyes. “It’s just…A new feeling to have, and adjust to…” He added while Hunter felt Trayden’s clenching lessen some. “You’re fine to keep going. It’s not painful, but a bit uncomfortable at first,” Not wanting to shake Trayden’s decision into doubt by asking if he was sure, Hunter just smiled encouragingly and pressed his finger in further, but staying slow to allow Trayden time to breathe through and stay relaxed.

After one big push in, Trayden grit his teeth a little and tensed up, but he stayed in control of his breathing. “Doing alright?” Hunter inquired. Trayden nodded to him, and Hunter kept him hand still to wait for Trayden to be ready to continue. After a moment or so, Hunter felt the tightness release around his finger and Trayden’s breathing was probably the best it was going to get for what was going on. “Just let me know when,”

Another few seconds passed as Trayden took a deep breath, then exhaled. “Go ahead,” Trayden told him. Hunter nodded and began to move his finger in and out of the hole at a slow pace for Trayden to get used to the feeling. It was odd at first, but not painful to Trayden, so he wasn’t cringing and looking like it hurt. Hunter could see that Trayden’s facial responses were more calculating to figure out if he liked it or not, or perhaps if he wanted to change things up in pace or force.

“Entirely up to you what happens from here. I can go faster, harder, deeper…I can add the second finger. This is just the prep, so I’m not looking to make you cum. Unless you decide that you don’t want to proceed with intercourse, but okay with this still,” Hunter reminded softly.

Trayden didn’t want two fingers just yet, he was still trying to adjust to the one. “Not sure what to ask for. It doesn’t hurt, and it’s not uncomfortable. I guess it just feels…Different,” He admitted. “Can you just…Do whatever and I’ll let you know more or less of anything?” He continued after a moment.

“I said it was what you wanted,” Hunter said lightly before he bent forward, keeping his left hand in place. Hunter captured Trayden’s lips, beginning to make out with him and then starting to move his finger again with the help of his wrist for better control in going a bit faster and harder. Trayden arched some, gasping into the kiss, but it wasn’t due to being in pain. The feeling changed to good. “How’s that?” Hunter broke the kiss a moment.

“G-Good…” Trayden managed through a moan.

“I can make it better,” Hunter offered against Trayden’s lips.

“Please?” Trayden asked. Hunter kissed him again, then shifted down again to be on his stomach, using the right arm to keep upright. Hunter began to move his finger faster and harder, causing Trayden to moan out and breathe heavier. “Gods…” Hunter took hold of Trayden’s shaft with his right hand and stroked it a little, then he brought the appendage to his lips before lowering his mouth and bobbing his head up and down on the tip. Hunter swirled his tongue around, sucking while Trayden felt overwhelmed with all the pleasure. Hunter saw Trayden grip at the bed, panting, so Hunter pushed his finger in deeper, but kept the speed and force. “F-Fuck!” Trayden arched a bit, and continued moaning. Hunter didn’t stop his actions, but he also didn’t want to sent Trayden over the edge into an orgasm. The recovery would take a bit and Trayden was likely going to be tired too. “M-More,”

“Want me to go to two fingers?” Hunter asked after pulling his mouth off Trayden’s length.

“Y-Yes!” Trayden moaned.

“Okay, hang on,” Hunter told him gently, withdrawing his fingers and leaving Trayden breathing heavily. Hunter adjusted to reach the lube, and get more on his fingers. Hunter moved it around some and then repositioned himself back down in place. “Might be a little more pressure than before,” He warned him. Trayden nodded, preparing himself to control his breathing and relax for the initial entry. Hunter did the same as before, massaging the area a little, then he began to press his fingers inside slow, but a little faster than the first time. Trayden did tense up, sucking in a breath at the feeling of not so much being entered, but that it was bigger stretch. “Easy…Easy,” Hunter coached Trayden. “Breathe, relax…” Hunter slowed down his movements. “I only went faster because you were completely relaxed and with more lube, it’s a quicker push inside,” He explained.

Trayden had figured that on his own, it’s why prepping was used to ease the feeling of intercourse. Trayden was able to release the breath he took in slowly and continue the process he had before in relaxing and breathing until he felt Hunter start sucking his cock again, which turned the breaths Trayden let out into moans. The distraction was perfect, Trayden knew when Hunter got two fingers in fully, but he had the pleasure from Hunter’s mouth on his length. Without missing a beat, Hunter began to finger him once more and Trayden moaned louder. The sensations were new, but welcome and Trayden didn’t have to tell Hunter anything because the man knew what Trayden wanted. The movement of two fingers in his ass was a little different, it wasn’t just in and out. Trayden felt the motions of Hunter moving his fingers individually to work the muscles and loosen them.

At some point, Hunter started to finger him faster, deeper, and only slightly harder. Trayden was on the verge of losing it with the fingering and blowjob, he knew what he wanted. All this was enough to make him release despite the discomfort he felt at the beginning of being fingered, but Trayden wanted Hunter to fuck him. When Trayden felt Hunter hit something in his ass that sent what felt like a bolt of pleasure throughout him, he gripped the bed hard and grit his teeth to keep himself from cumming instantly. “O-Odin above! Stop, stop!” Trayden pleaded.

That was the magic word, and up until now, Trayden hadn’t used it once. Immediately, Hunter ceased all movement by pulling his mouth off Trayden’s length, releasing it from his right hand, then withdrawing his fingers. Hunter backed onto his knees and looked at Trayden quickly. “Are you okay?” He inquired with concern. “I didn’t mean to-,”

Trayden sat forward and shushed Hunter’s panicking with a brief, but enjoyable kiss. Trayden broke it and fell back again on his pillows with a smile. “Don’t worry so much,” Trayden told him, finally calming his everything down with lack of incredibly pleasurable stimulation from Hunter. “You didn’t do anything wrong,”

Hunter blinked a little. “Then…Why did you say stop? And twice at that,”

“Because if you hit whatever it was you got last time you pushed in again, I was gonna cum and we wouldn’t get to anything else,” Trayden admitted.

Hunter seemed relieved. “Oh, okay. You said it in a tone that suggested you were hurting,” Hunter informed.

“It wasn’t meant to come out as pain. I was going for urgency,” Trayden looked at him apologetically. “I’m sorry,”

Hunter smiled and shifted to be between Trayden’s legs, but over him and being supported by his arms to kiss Trayden gently. “It’s alright, handsome,” Hunter said. “As long as you’re okay, then I’m okay,” He added after a moment.

“I’m…More than okay,” Trayden blushed some. “I was totally fine and nowhere near releasing until you hit whatever you did. It was an entirely different, but incredible feeling that just…Sent a shockwave of pleasure through me,”

Hunter laughed a little, setting a kiss on Trayden’s nose. “It’s your prostate, little bundle of nerves inside the ass,” Hunter replied as Trayden blinked. “It’s basically the male G-Spot,” He shrugged.

“Oh!” Trayden realized with semi-wide eyes. “See, I knew there was a super sensitive spot for guys, but everything I saw said it was called the P-Spot,”

“Well, that’s one name for it. But most of us guys all thinks it’s weird to call it that, so we call it the G-Spot,” Hunter chuckled some. “I should have been more aware of my motions with you, but it was wicked hot to see your reactions to it all. I am sorry. It’s only your first time, you’re already hyper sensitive,”

“It’s cool and I know…” Trayden trailed off a little, then looked back at him. “But I would have cum, then it would take a bit to recover, or I’d end up too tired for you to fuck me…” He blushed.

Hunter looked at him right in the eyes, and still leaning close. “You decided you wanted to keep going?” Hunter questioned.

“I do,” Trayden nodded. “And yes, I know that if we start and I suddenly decide not too, all I have to do is say so,” He added knowing Hunter was going remind him of that. Hunter smiled and leaned in more to kiss Trayden, and turn it into a make out session, just to allow Trayden more time in his cool off given he said he was on the brink of cumming. The two made out for a good fifteen minutes, and finally broke it, breathing heavily. “I want you…” He breathlessly whispered.

“Then I will give you me,” Hunter responded as he placed another kiss on Trayden’s lips before he reached to the nightstand to get the condom box and sit back on his knees to pull one of them out. Trayden watched, but oddly didn’t nervous anymore after everything leading up to this, and he knew that the beginning would be just like with being fingered, Trayden would have to breathe and stay relaxed until he adjusted. Hunter got the condom on, then added lube to that and more on Trayden’s bottom before setting himself in position and Trayden let Hunter move his legs to where they would be best. “Ready?”

“Yes,” Trayden nodded. Hunter held his length steady at Trayden’s entrance and poked a few times, then started to push inside slowly with the understanding his cock was bigger than his fingers. It went the same as before, Hunter stayed slow and Trayden focused on his breathing and staying relaxed. The feeling was uncomfortable and it was somewhat harder to work through, but Trayden managed it until Hunter was in fully and their bodies had become flush against one another. Hunter remained still for Trayden, only light stroking his cock in hopes of pleasure overriding the discomfort and helping with the relaxation. At the same time, Hunter also was bent forward to be closer to Trayden, able to kiss him and whisper encouragingly that he was doing great. Finally, after a few minutes passed, Trayden was relaxed and breathing normally while his heart, on the other hand, was pounding fast.

“How you doing down there?” Hunter asked gently.

“Think I’m okay…” Trayden replied.

“No pain?” Hunter wondered.

Trayden shook his head. “None or even discomfort,” He said. “Just…I don’t know, full, I guess?”

Hunter smiled at him. “Then it feels how it should for where we’re at,”

“So…Can you show me how it’s feels beyond where we’re at?” Trayden hoped, a hint of curiosity in his green eyes.

“I think I can definitely do that,” Hunter kissed him and gave a few tests thrusts, staying slow and making sure Trayden was okay with the movement. It didn’t take many of the trial thrusts for Trayden to start giving soft moans, then he held Hunter’s face by his cheeks to deepen the kiss. Hunter took it as a sign that Trayden was good, he so picked up the pace a bit, but didn’t go for harder or deeper yet.

As things continued along, Hunter had increased the speed of his thrusts at Trayden’s requests for more. Trayden loved how it felt, and always jolted with the shock of pleasure when Hunter would purposely go hard and deep to strike his prostate, but it wasn’t done all the time to keep Trayden from orgasming to quickly as it had happened earlier with the fingering. Hunter’s through process was that the first time should be enjoyable, so he was trying to make it last for Trayden. Of course, Hunter knew he wouldn’t last overly long either, but still, it wasn’t any fun to just go crazy and cum instantly. Trayden was slowly losing himself to the incredible feeling, Hunter already had him close with fingering, and at this rate, it wouldn’t take long to get back there.

The two had been at fucking for a good twenty minutes in the same position as they started, and Trayden was coming apart from all the pleasure. Hunter had only done what Trayden wanted him to do, which as the time went on between them, Hunter heard the pleas for faster, harder, and deeper. Hunter mixed it up, just to keep things interesting and draw it out. Unfortunately, Hunter was also on the verge of orgasm, so this would be the last of their messing around for the evening. Hunter continued his thrusts, causing Trayden to moan loudly, panting almost and Hunter could tell Trayden was about to cum. Hunter shifted a bit to thrust faster and deeper, letting his cock drag over Trayden’s prostate. Hunter used his arms for balance, setting his hands on either side of Trayden’s head and leaning over him to capture his lips.

Hunter and Trayden made out through everything; they were breathing hard, both covered in a light layer of sweat. Trayden had his arms around Hunter’s neck, keeping him close to kiss still. Trayden and Hunter were moaning, or soft grunts in pleasure. Trayden was the one who moaned loudly when Hunter snapped his hips the right way, refreshing the spark that shot through Trayden to keep him teetering on the edge of orgasm, but not letting him go over. But now that Hunter was also on that edge, the time had come that they could fall together. Adjusting only slightly, Hunter used one arm for balance and sent the other hand down to grab hold of Trayden’s length, earning a loud moan in response. Hunter started pumping Trayden’s cock in rhythm with his thrusts, Trayden’s moans were muffled by Hunter’s lips on his, or their tongues colliding. Hunter felt Trayden’s body start to jerk, and instinctively move to meet Hunter’s motions. His hips rolling upward to push his length more in to Hunter’s grip.

“Mm,” Trayden was trying to tell Hunter he was about to cum, but Hunter only smiled against Trayden’s lips, which told Trayden all he needed to know that Hunter was aware and to go ahead. Hunter gave a few more thrusts to send that spark through Trayden, plus the stroking of his partner’s length and Trayden moaned out into the kiss, his body arching slightly off the bed as he came, spilling across Hunter’s hand and his own stomach. At Trayden’s tense up from orgasming, Hunter also let go and released. The two of them simply let the waves of pleasure take over, Hunter moved his hand off Trayden’s shaft and let Trayden sort of pull him down more so their fronts were touching, with Hunter on top of him. Hunter and Trayden enjoyed their orgasmic high while making out with lighter kisses, and while neither wanted to really move, they had to in order to clean up.

**/Lemon End/**

Hunter broke their kissing to push up in the one arm, and reach down to hold the condom on him while pulling out of Trayden. Hunter carefully moved off the bed and moved the protection, tying it off and tossing it in the bedside bin. After that, Hunter moseyed out of the bedroom and across the hall into the bathroom to clean up. Trayden found the will to move and cleaned up as well with tissues from inside his nightstand drawer. When Hunter came back, Trayden was already on his feet and pulling on his boxers to head into the bathroom next. Trayden did use a damp facecloth to clean up better, then used the restroom, and washed his hands before returning. Trayden came back to the sight of Hunter now dressed in his underwear and sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Time for bed?” Trayden asked.

“It’s late, we’re both spent,” Hunter chuckled. “Wanted to make sure you were okay before I go crash on the couch,”

“I’m alright, we’ll see how everything else feels tomorrow morning. And why the couch? You can stay in here, Hunter. I don’t mind.” Trayden replied.

“As long as you’re good with it, then I will. I never assume, while at someone else’s place for the night, that just because we had sex, I’ll be staying in their room,” Hunter shrugged.

“Fair enough. I’d likely do the same, but in the future…Any time we have sex here, you’re welcome to stay in my room with me,” Trayden smiled.

“Noted,” Hunter nodded. “Come on, let’s get some sleep,” He added. Trayden crawled into bed on his spot, and then Hunter laid beside him as both got under the blankets. “Rest well, handsome. Good night,”

Trayden blushed a little, though he didn’t know why. “You too, night,” He responded, relaxing and closing his eyes. It wasn’t long after that he was fast asleep and dreaming of tonight’s events contently.


	34. Chapter 34

_=Trayden’s POV=  
(Friday, 1/17/2020; 2:00 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Trayden’s Apartment)_

It’s been three days since I had sex with Hunter, and I’m still beyond happy that I just decided to go for it. I think what had me so nervous was figuring out what new things I wanted to try, and despite knowing those three things Hunter told me about readiness, I’d psych myself out. But when Hunter and I started making out, all the worry blurred and all I wanted was him. That’s where I got the idea for us to just go for it. No stopping, no asking what I wanted, just go with it and if I hit a point where I realized that maybe I wasn’t ready to continue into the next thing, I had the power to say so and it would stop. Everything went great, and I was a little sore the next morning, but a hot bath helped. Hunter was still asleep when I woke up at 7:15, so I let him rest and I took a bath. By the time I was done, though, Hunter was awake and had made us breakfast. We enjoyed that and talked a bit about how our night was, then went on the topic of there was still more to try if I wanted. Most of the trying was set at me fingering and fucking Hunter, then playing around in different positions for sex.

Hunter took a shower while I cleaned up from breakfast, and then we relaxed for a while until Hunter said he should get back home because the dancer friends were texting him to ask if they were practicing anything. Hunter admitted that he wanted to stay with me another day, but with it being the middle of January, Wild Fantasies was opening in two weeks and they had to finish getting ready for the new show. Hunter hoped I would come to see it, and then we said goodbye around 10:30 am. The rest of my Wednesday was tidying the apartment again, then relaxing. On Thursday, I hung out with my school friends. We went out to lunch and got caught up. Today, I realized that I never went to see Andrew at the bar on Wednesday to return my uniform and collect my tips from Monday night when I was fired. I knew I had to go, but dreaded it as I knew what was going to happen.

I’d been texting Hunter and a few of the others, just general conversation. I planned to tell my parents about getting fired on Sunday when I went for dinner and I would start looking for new job on Monday the 21st, I figured it would be good to use this week to just recollect myself. Now, checking the time, I sighed and figured that I should go see Andrew before things got busy there. I got up to get my work uniform from my room, then grabbed my wallet, keys, and phone before heading out of the apartment and locking the door behind me.

**. . .**

_(2:15 pm)  
(The Drake’s Nest)_

I strolled from the parking lot to the main door, I gave a smile to the security guy, CJ and walked through the entrance. I looked around and didn’t see Andrew, but I saw some of the other workers I recognized. There were four new people, I guess Andrew was hiring like crazy to compensate for being short-staffed before Natalie and I left, and now, after too with us gone.

“Tray!” Tristan beamed as he came out from the back room.

“Hey,” I waved. “How’s things?”

“Average. You?” Tristan wondered.

“About the same,” I replied.

“Find a new job yet?” Tristan asked, giving me an interesting look like he hoped I hadn’t. That was my clear indication that I was about to be asked if I’d come back.

“Starting the search on Monday, figured I’d take the rest of this week to relax and catch up on stuff I’d been neglecting during the craziness,” I answered.

“Any chance you’ll possibly consider returning here?” Came a female voice, one of the other employees I worked with. Her name was Elizabeth, Liz or Lizzy for short and she was a cheerful girl, but definitely wouldn’t take anyone’s crap.

“Not without a damn good reason as to why I should, and that would only be towards considering. It would take far more to actually get me to agree to come back,” I remarked. “Now, where is he?”

“In the back, doing an interview,” Elizabeth mentioned.

“It’s probably his 20th this week, and he’s hired about eleven of them,” Tristan added.

“Cool. Tell him I’m here to turn in my uniform and get my tips from Monday,” I informed. Elizabeth nodded and hurried to the back to pass the message while I just stayed where I was and waited. I replied to Hunter a few times over the last ten minutes, he was asking what I was doing and if I wanted to pop over his place for music assistance because they only needed a few more to finish their new segments to the show. Hunter also mentioned the school friends were over too, so safe to say it was going to somehow turn into a party and I knew there was an underlying hint from Hunter that we could have some fun. At tempting as it all sounded, I might pass the invite to come over tonight. I’m tired and want to take it easy, it’s just how I’ve felt since I woke up this morning.

“Andy said you can come back, Tray,” Tristan stated. I slipped my phone into my pocket and walked to the back room, then over to Andrew’s desk. Just judging the look in Andrew’s eyes, I knew this wasn’t going to be a quick exchange and then I could leave. It’s a good thing I didn’t make plans in the expectancy of what was about to happen.

**. . .**

_(3:30 pm)  
Trayden’s Apartment)_

It went exactly as I anticipated it would. The heartfelt apology, asking and pleading that I come back, telling me that things are changing, promises, and more of everything I’d heard before. I could tell Andrew felt awful about what went down over the last six or seven months, the guilt was all over his face. When I asked him for a reason, just one good reason why I should even consider returning after everything; he told me that he got wrapped up in too much with making sure the bar was running smooth and also personal matters with his family. Andrew didn’t go into detail, I didn’t need him to, but he admitted that things just hit at once and he handled it badly under all the stress. After all was said and done, I left Andrew with only that I would think about it and _if_ I made the decision to return then he would hear from me by the end of January. I still gave him the uniform and took my tips, then I exited the bar, got to my car, and went home.

Now inside my apartment, I set my keys and wallet in their normal spot, kicked off my shoes and then reclined back on my couch after sitting. I sighed heavily, and felt my phone vibrate, so I pulled it out and checked the screen to find different messages from my friends. I knew they’d come in while I was talking to Andrew, but the newest was from Hunter. I unlocked the device and went to messages, tapping the conversation with Hunter.

**_Hunter’s Cell, 3:35 pm  
So, you know I’m a pain in the ass…Or maybe you can consider it a pleasure now ^.- But wondering if you’re gonna come over so I can inadvertently steal your phone to scope for more possible dance music or are we on our own today? Lol. Also, more than the music help, I want to see you because I miss you. And yes, I’m perfectly aware that it’s only been three days since the last time XD_ **

I shook my head at the first part of Hunter’s text, I knew he made comments like that all the time and I was completely used to them now. The rest however, as fun as I knew get togethers could be, and how sweet it was that Hunter was looking for excuses to see me, unfortunately, I wasn’t in the mood to do anything. I’m tired and want to sleep. My head hurts, and driving home earlier I began to feel queasy. I don’t even have an appetite. I really don’t want it to be the case, but I think I’m getting sick. I tapped the box to reply, and started pressing the keys.

_> Not a pain. Sorry that I didn’t reply, I was handling something and home now. Sadly, I’m gonna pass on coming over._

I got up and went to the bathroom to check my temperature, when it beeped, I looked to find that I did have a slight fever. I grabbed the pain and fever reducer, then headed to the kitchen to get a water bottle from the fridge. On my way back to the couch, I locked the apartment door as I didn’t plan on going anywhere the rest of the night, and then sat back down. I took the medication with some water, and then got my phone to find Hunter replied.

**_Hunter’s Cell, 3:37 pm  
Aw, that is sad. But I know that you have a life and I can’t always expect that you’ll be free to hang lol_ **

_> It’s not that I’m not free, Hunter. I’m just not in the mood to do anything._

I decided to close my blinds slightly to dim the light in the room, then change my clothes into pajamas. I returned to the couch to get a drink and check my phone again. As I figured, Hunter replied.

**_Hunter’s Cell, 3:54 pm  
Is everything okay? I mean, it’s totally cool if you aren’t in the mood for anything and just wanna chill at home. I guess I’m just picking up something that makes me feel I should ask if you’re alright._ **

_> I think I’m getting sick._

**_Hunter’s Cell, 3:56 pm  
Oh, shit. Are you okay, what’s wrong?_ **

_> Tired, no energy or appetite, headache, felt a bit queasy while driving. Slight fever as I just discovered. I’ve already taken fever and pain reducer, changed clothes, and drinking water. I’m just gonna turn on the TV, find something to watch and relax, then go to bed early and hope I feel better tomorrow._

**_Hunter’s Cell, 4:00 pm  
:( I’m sorry you’re not feeling well. And I hope you feel better too. Stay on the water and meds. I’ll let you rest up, let me know how you’re doing tomorrow? And if you need anything, don’t hesitate to text or call._ **

_> Thanks, and I will stay on those things, keep you updated, and let you know if I need anything. Talk to you later, Hunt._

**_Hunter’s Cell, 4:02 pm  
You’re welcome. Talk to you soon, Tray :)_ **

I set my phone to silent and put it on the living room charger, then let it stay on the end table. I laid against the arm with one of the pillows for added comfort, and I stretched my legs out and pulled the blanket down off the back of the couch and covered up. I grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV, then began scrolling to find something to watch. I settled on something and relaxed, and before I knew it, my eyes were drooping and fell fast asleep.

**. . .**

_=Normal POV=  
(Sunday, 1/19/2020; 10:45 am)  
(Trayden’s Apartment)_

It ended up being a twenty-four hour bug that Trayden picked up from somewhere. The rest of Trayden’s Friday and all day Saturday were awful for him, but thankfully Trayden woke up at 8:00 am today and felt much better. Trayden hadn’t talked to anyone on Friday or Saturday, he was too tired and miserable. This morning, Trayden had already showered, shaved, and eaten breakfast since waking up. Trayden spent a little time tidying and now at 10:45 am, he plopped down on his couch with his phone in hand, unlocking it and beginning to check over missed alerts. Everything appeared to be text messages, and no calls or voicemails. It seemed to be his friends checking up on him, and his parents sending several reminders to him of the family dinner tonight at 5:30 pm. The texts were spread out over the last two days, so it was clear to Trayden that his ghosting since Friday afternoon caused some concern. Trayden felt he should probably answer his family first, or they would show up.

Trayden figured it would be easier to call his parents because he knew they were home, and they would want an explanation for why he never answered yesterday. After this, he would likely start messaging friends back. Trayden dialed the house number, and set it to his ear.

 _“Hello?”_ Trayden heard a male voice, it was definitely his younger brother, Cole.

“Hey, little brother,” Trayden greeted.

 _“Hi! Wait, which older brother is this?”_ Cole asked.

“It’s Tray,” Trayden replied calmly. “Can I talk to mom or dad?”

 _“Sure, hang on!”_ Cole stated. A few moments later, Trayden heard the phone get handed off to who he assumed was his father, based on the tone.

 _“Hi, son,”_ Dustin said. _“Mom is here too,”_

“Hi dad and mom,” Trayden responded. “Sorry that I haven’t been answering, and I didn’t forget about dinner tonight,” He informed.

 _“Oh, it’s alright, sweetheart. We figured you were probably busy or tired from work,”_ Rachel giggled.

Trayden completely forgot that they didn’t know he was fired, but could get his job back. Not that Trayden was thinking about that too much right now. “Busy and tired, yes…Just not from work,” Trayden enlightened. “I…Don’t work there anymore,”

 _“Oh, dear. What happened?”_ Rachel inquired quickly.

“I’ll tell you more later, but the short version is that I refused to apologize to customers who were in the wrong,” Trayden paused. “So Andrew fired me on Monday night,” He added.

 _“What did these customers do that you wouldn’t apologize to them for?”_ Dustin wondered.

Trayden sighed. “They were playing grab-ass with Natalie…And me,” He admitted to them.

 _“And Andrew terminated for refusing to say sorry to the people who did that?!”_ Rachel remarked firmly. _“That’s completely unacceptable!”_

 _“Rach…”_ Dustin warned calmly as Trayden heard his mother huff. _“Did you press charges, Trayden?”_

“No. I didn’t even call the police, Dad. And mom, Andrew fired me because he didn’t know the whole story. He just happened to come out when I was about to inform the males I closed their tabs and they could leave. Andrew only heard what the customers said, and didn’t know everything. He told me to apologize, and I refused. So he fired me, then as I was leaving, I told him what took place that he didn’t see,” Trayden explained. “Of course, he felt guilty and wanted to take it back, but I still left. Nat quit the same night. I’ve spent the last few days cleaning my apartment, shopping, and looking for a new job,”

 _“If Andrew realized his fault, then why didn’t you stay?”_ Dustin asked.

“Because of the way he came at me when I was trying to throw the guys out. No idea what even happened, but trying to make the customers happy when they were the ones who were wrong. He cared more about his customers than his staff, and it wouldn’t have gone down that way if he was out on floor like he should have been.” Trayden stated.

 _“You did the right thing, baby,”_ Rachel reassured. _“And if you need anything, you call your father or me,”_

“I know, Mom. But yeah, I thought I’d let you know that I’m fine. I’m sorry I didn’t answer anything Friday or Saturday, I was sick,” Trayden mentioned.

 _“You’re sick? Stay home and rest tonight, son. We can do dinner another time,”_ Dustin insisted.

“I’m okay now, Dad. It was a twenty-four thing, and I feel a million times better,” Trayden chuckled. “I just wanted to let you know that I’ll be over for dinner,” He added.

 _“Okay, honey! We’ll see you around 5:30ish,”_ Rachel said happily.

“See you then! Love you!” Trayden replied. After hearing them reply that they loved him too, the call ended and Trayden took a breath to relax before getting a drink of his orange juice and began sending messages back to his friends about why he ghosted for a day and a half, also that he felt much better. Some of them were at work and would answer later on, but those who were off or could reply, did so. Trayden exchanged messages with a few, and then smiled upon seeing Hunter’s name drop down for a moment. Trayden finished his text to Ethan, then sent it off and went back to get to Hunter’s tab.

**_Hunter’s Cell, 11:05 am  
I’m glad you’re okay. I got worried when I didn’t hear from you yesterday. How do you feel now?_ **

_> A lot better than yesterday. I think it was just a 24-hour thing._

**_Hunter’s Cell, 11:06 am  
Ouch. Been there before, it sucks. What are your plans today, handsome?_ **

_> I slept most of it off. Friday was from 4-9, tried to eat a lil something, bathroom, then bed at 10. Saturday was shower, slept on and off, barely ate, higher fever, water all day, and knocked out 7:45ish for the rest of the night. Got up today and felt immensely better after showering, then breakfast. As for plans today, nothing really until 5:15ish when I go to my parents’ place for dinner._

**_Hunter’s Cell, 11:09 am  
At least you’re feeling better, that’s what counts :) And that sounds fun. I’ve got the dancers over for practice, working on routines and finding music as usual._ **

_> I’m sorry I couldn’t help the other day._

**_Hunter’s Cell, 11:10 am  
You were sick, don’t worry about it. There will be other times, Tray. We practice every day, unless I have other things to do or places to be. You can come over tomorrow if you’re up for it. We start as early as 10 am._ **

_> We’ll see. I’ve gotta job hunt tomorrow, whether it’s online or going around the city to put apps in._

**_Hunter’s Cell, 11:11 am  
Don’t forget you’ve got a job with me and Gregory at Wild Fantasies. Either bartender or show with me ^.^_ **

_> Lol, I won’t forget. But I’m still keeping my options open._

**_Hunter’s Cell, 11:12 am  
Yay, I’m an option and won’t be forgotten!_ **

_> You’re clearly in a good mood today XD And no, you will never be forgotten. You’re too awesome ^.-_

**_Hunter’s Cell, 11:13 am  
AWE! That’s the nicest things anyone has ever said to me. Also, you’re amazing and good looking. Yes, exceptionally good mood. I’m wondering when I can see you again._ **

_> Soon. Patience is a virtue and good things come to those who wait._

**_Hunter’s Cell, 11:15 am  
Okay, okay. I’ll be good, but patience is not one of my strong points, especially when it involves you ;)_ **

Trayden found he could only shake his head with a small laugh. Trayden didn’t mind when Hunter singled him out like that, it was a nice feeling. Trayden recalled all their conversations where Hunter did admit to happily sleeping with any of his friends, but Hunter specifically mentioned that none of the others could turn him on with just a kiss. Like that night in the garage. Or Hunter informing Trayden that he was definitely hottest, cutest, and made Hunter want him more than anyone before. Also, that Trayden apparently possessed the ability to make Hunter aroused and want him like crazy through mere attraction instead of physical actions. Trayden had never brought up with Hunter because he didn’t want to misread the words and assume something, or look too much into it. Hunter was just being nice, and they were only friends with at random benefits. Trayden knew the offer was there, so there wasn’t a need to question if they’d continue doing things once Trayden got to experience everything sexual with a male. It would just move to if the situations arose that Hunter and Trayden could, and possibly decide if Trayden wanted any of the others to know what was going on. Trayden supposed it didn’t matter right now, he was happy that everything in his life was good.


	35. Chapter 35

_=Normal POV=  
(Friday, 1/23/2020; 4:30 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(The Park)_

Five days had gone by, and Trayden wasn’t having too much luck with finding a job. Either places weren’t hiring due to winter and fully staffed, or he hadn’t heard anything back after submitting applications online or in person. Trayden had a few interviews, but no one had called him to say he got the job. Trayden tried a variety of places that were in a familiar area of work such as restaurants and bars, but he didn’t limit himself to only those two types of work. Trayden did try at fast food and grocery stores too. So far, nothing. Trayden wasn’t discouraged, and thankfully, he had enough money in savings to probably get him through to May with rent and bills. Meaning he would need more money for June, so he had _some_ time to find a job, but he also didn’t want to kill his savings because as much as the money was used for bills and rent, there were emergencies that came up. Trayden knew that his car had inspection coming up, and he knew that tires were going to be necessary to pass. Trayden supposed he’d just have to keep trying, and if nothing else, he had the offer from Hunter and also to return to work for Andrew.

Today, Trayden had spent going around the city and seeing if anyone was hiring. Trayden was now walking around in the park for the sake of not sitting in his apartment bored to death. Yes, Trayden wanted more time to do things, but not to this extent. Trayden liked working as much as he enjoyed seeing friends and family, and that’s all he’d wanted more time to do. Everyone was busy today, so Trayden hadn’t talked to a lot of them unless they were on a lunch break of had a few minutes to chat. Even Hunter was busy with show stuff, so Trayden felt like he should just wander the streets or park for a bit. It was good exercise for him as Trayden noticed that he’d gained a few pounds in the last two weeks. However, the time was now 4:30 pm and Trayden figured he should be heading home to figure out dinner. Trayden kept along the path with his coat zipped shut and hands in his pockets.

“Tray?” He heard a voice from behind as Trayden stopped and glanced over his shoulder to see Hunter. “Hi. I thought I recognized that jacket,” Hunter chuckled, getting up beside Trayden now. “Heading out or coming in? He asked, motioning to the fact they were standing at the entrance/exit.

“Hey. Out and home to figure out dinner. I take it you’re on one of your jogs?” Trayden replied.

Hunter nodded. “Just finished. I was going to text you when I got back to my car to see what you were up to today. Seeing you in person is much better,” He smiled. “You opposed to joining me for dinner, since we were both about to head home to make that? I figure we could hang out, catch up, and eat out somewhere,”

How could Trayden say no? He hadn’t really wanted to go home and be bored again. “Sure. Sounds way better than what I had planned for my night,” Trayden smiled.

“I’m honored that I’m better than whatever you planned,” Hunter grinned as Trayden laughed a little and shook his head. “I’m not taking you from anything important, right? You said you had plans,”

“No, no. My _plans_ for the night were leaving here, going home to make dinner, clean up, sit on the couch and watch TV, Netflix, or Hulu until I decide I should go to sleep. I planned to be bored by myself all night,” Trayden shrugged as they started making their way out of the park.

“Looks like we ran into one another for a reason then,” Hunter informed. “So I can save you from being alone and bored,” He stated. “Now, where did you park your car at?” He wondered.

“I didn’t bring my car. I left it at the apartment, I’ve been walking around most of the day.” Trayden shrugged.

“Then we’ll take my car, it’s right out here along the sidewalk. Gives your legs a break, and we can warm up heading to dinner. I can drive you home after,” Hunter mentioned, leading Trayden to his car, and unlocking it. Trayden slide into the passenger seat, and buckled as Hunter was getting in the driver’s side, then buckling as well. “So, where to for dinner?”

“Anywhere is fine, Hunt. You know I’m not picky,” Trayden reminded as Hunter chuckled some, turning on the car, then the heat.

“Anywhere it is!” Hunter joked. “I’ve got a place that I think you’ll like,”

“Lead on,” Trayden responded. Hunter moved into traffic and they were headed down the road.

About ten minutes later, Hunter pulled into the parking lot and shut off the car once he found a spot. The two males stepped out of the car and Trayden looked over the place they were at. “Here we are,” Hunter moved next to Trayden as they made their way towards the entry door.

“I know this place,” Trayden remarked.

“Yeah?” Hunter asked once they got inside.

“Mmhm. It’s where my ex-girlfriend works,” Trayden answered.

“Most recent ex?” Hunter wondered. Trayden nodded to him. “We can go somewhere else,”

“Nah, it’s fine,” Trayden smiled. The hostess came over with a smile, grabbing two menus, and two place settings.

“I apologize for the wait. Two this evening?” The girl beamed.

“Yes, please?” Hunter replied gently.

“Table or booth?” The female inquired.

“Either is fine,” Trayden said when Hunter gave him the shrug that it was up to him. The woman nodded, leading them to a place in the back of the restaurant. It was a booth, and not far from the bathrooms.

“And here we go. Your waitress will be Deanna, and she’ll be right with you. Enjoy!” The female had set both places, and then quickly returned to her position.

Trayden and Hunter both started looking over the menu right away, so their order would be set when the waitress came. “What are getting?” Hunter questioned.

Trayden glanced around at the different things. “I don’t know, maybe one of the wraps. I’ve always been a fan of the honey barbecue chicken,”

“That does sound good,” Hunter nodded, seeing the option in the sandwiches and wraps column. “Shredded lettuce, cheese, tomatoes…And it comes with fries or onion rings. I’m sold,” He added. “You want a starter app to share?”

“I need to watch how much I eat, especially since the rest of my night after this is sitting around,” Trayden admitted.

“Oh, never mind,” Hunter stated. “You and I have the about the same figure, and you stay pretty in shape for sitting around,”

“That was when I was working…I’m mostly stationary these days and gaining weight, which is why I walked everywhere today,” Trayden informed.

“Come on, live a little. And here I thought I was the one who had to watch my figure and stick to a good eating and exercise diet,” Hunter laughed some. “I’m lowkey finding ways to waste time so I can get more with you,” He winked. “If you’re that worried about it, I know fun activities that could burn calories and feel good,” Trayden felt his cheeks burn from the blush that just appeared. Of course, Hunter would suggest foreplay and sex. “I’m trying to figure out if all the blood drained to your cheeks, or some of it went South and now you’re both embarrassed and turned on,” He grinned.

“You’re terrible,” Trayden rolled his eyes.

“But you love me anyway,” Hunter shrugged.

“It’s really hard not to,” Trayden reminded. “You’re irresistible, remember?”

“Hm, quite true,” Hunter agreed. “I’m flattered that you love me,”

“I love all my friends,” Trayden chuckled.

“Including the ones you’re sleeping with?” Hunter smirked.

“If they were; one, single. Two, the girls were males. And three, willing…Then sure. But since that is not the case, I suppose that just makes you my special friend,” Trayden countered.

“Oh, touché,” Hunter smiled, nodding his head approvingly at what Trayden said. “I’m fine with being your special friend,” He added with a little laughter. “Do I get to be your only special friend, or once you experience everything, you gonna play the field?” Hunter leaned forward, chin on his connected fingers and elbows on the tables with a smirk.

Trayden glanced down a bit. “Haven’t really thought about _after_. Definitely no to random strangers, maybe with friends, and yes with a boyfriend when things got to that point, I guess.” He admitted. No, Trayden would absolutely not just look around for random hookups with strangers. He was fine with still having sex with Hunter, but didn’t want to just announce that and it would only go on for the times he was single and opportunity arose that it could happen. It went without saying that if Trayden had a boyfriend, he would be loyal and only sleep with that one person when the relationship became intimate.

“Should I tell Eli and Jason to be ready? Totally joking, of course. I know how bad they want to play with you, it came up in conversation last Friday when you got sick and didn’t come over,” Hunter enlightened.

Trayden blinked. “Play with me?”

“Mmhm,” Hunter nodded. “You’re the new gay guy in the friend circle, so it’s like…New toy they can see what they could do with. That’s, at least, how I think their minds are operating on the subject regarding you,”

“Okay, guess that makes sense…But still. I don’t know about a threesome. I feel like I’m to _new_ for all that,” Trayden confessed.

“Hey, it’s personal preference, handsome. You don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to or aren’t comfortable with and they have to respect your boundaries and limits,” Hunter reminded.

“What are they like?” Trayden asked as Hunter arched a brow. “Threesomes,” He clarified.

“Three people pleasuring the hell out of each other. There’s no real wrong way to do it, just have to make sure it’s good for each participant. Example being that I could fuck one person, and finger the other. Or someone fucking me, but I could be sucking the other guy off,” Hunter explained. “All people involved have to be aware of limits and boundaries, as I said before,”

“I guess I’m not against it, but iffy right now while I’m still coming out of my shell and learning stuff,” Trayden mentioned.

“Everyone is new at one point or another, Tray. Don’t think you’re the only one who ever felt silly for not knowing something or awkward, super shy, any of it,” Hunter reminded gently. “The only difference is the amount of time everyone takes in getting to a place they’re comfortable, and there is absolutely no rush in making it to that point.” He added. “For me, I knew I was gay from a young age and was comfortable with my sexuality. I only kept quiet to avoid trouble. And even at fifteen when I knew it was average time teenagers would be fully aware of what they were, I told my parents and was kicked out. Yeah, I had my downs about their reactions, but it didn’t change that I was still gay. And once I got past the hurt of my parents not accepting me, but they can accept Greg…Well, I’ve been this way ever since. Open, flirty, forward.”

“Don’t know if I’ll ever be like that,” Trayden admitted.

“You’ve come a long way, just saying. But consider that you battled your sexuality for a while, Tray. Not a couple weeks or months, but years. And that’s not a bad thing, but like I said, everyone moves at their own pace. You also had a lot going on when the full attraction to only men hit. The crazy work, what happened with your ex, trying to make time for friends and family. That stuff takes away from you focusing on you because all of it can make you stressed, overworked, tired, and you know that can affect your physical and mental health,” Hunter informed.

Trayden nodded to him, knowing it fully well. “I suppose,” He shrugged. “I don’t think I’ve come all that far,”

“Well, that’s you,” Hunter smiled. “An outsider looking in, say me, says you’ve come pretty far from when I met you two months ago. Two in February, at least. But it’s like, what? Eight days until February, so close enough that we can call it two months. When I met you, there was nothing by shyness and uncertainly. But slowly, you found yourself in a group of incredibly open people and saw that it’s perfectly fine to be yourself with us,” He explained. “Because we don’t judge, and we’re good with basically everything. A month ago as of tomorrow, in fact, you very forwardly admitted you wanted to experience things with a male. A day later, you got your first blowjob. And two weeks from that, when you thought you wouldn’t be ready to have sex for a while, ended up feeling ready to just let it happen,” He continued as Trayden blushed. “And I think you’ve become my match in sarcastic, sexual comebacks too,”

“I learned from you,” Trayden mumbled.

“So what? Who cares where you learned from, the point is that you did. You’ve come this far in like, seven weeks, Tray. That’s immense progress for someone who only just accepted they were gay back in…What did you say? September? October?” Hunter asked.

“October,” Trayden confirmed.

“Did you think back in October when you accepted you were gay that over the course three, almost four months you’d end up where you are now?” Hunter inquired.

“No,” Trayden shook his head.

“Then see? You were only all shy and stuff from when you accepted you are gay in October, to the start of December, when you met me. And we’ve been working at getting you out of your shell since then. Here you are a week before the end of January and you’ve kissed a guy, and had sex with one. You have also come out of your shell a bit since meeting me and my friends. So in my eyes, yes, you’ve come pretty far, Tray.” Hunter smiled. “Don’t get discouraged or put yourself down, handsome. One day, you’ll wake up and nothing about being gay will bother you, that everything is okay, and everything that makes you shy or embarrassed will fade. You always stay firm on your limits, boundaries, and pace. Always remember that it’s-,”

“My choice?” Trayden questioned.

“Bingo,” Hunter nodded with a wink. “And those few things stay with you for life. Whether you are a newbie or been doing it twenty years. Don’t change for anybody. Never force yourself to put up with someone who pressures you to try something that is outside your comfort boundaries and beyond your limits. If you have said no, and they push, put your foot down. If you must, walk away and tell them you’re done. Never stay with someone who won’t respect you. Understand? If they don’t accept and respect you as you are, then they don’t need to be in your life and they aren’t worth your time,” He advised.

“I will keep all that in mind,” Trayden responded with an affirmative nod.

“Good boy,” Hunter teased playfully. Trayden blushed a little, but before either of them could say anything, a group of people caught their eyes. It was their friends, but not all of them. At a quick look, it appeared to be Bryan, Alyssa, Hailey, Ethan, Rylee, Tyler, Devon, Thaxter, Chelsea, Shane, and Fisher.

“Tray? Hunt?” Devon asked.

“Hey,” Hunter gave a smile. “Out for dinner?”

“Yeah, we were all hanging out at Bryan and Devon’s place after practice earlier and figured what the hell, lets all go to dinner,” Thaxter chuckled.

“You were both invited too,” Hailey informed. “But we never got an answer,”

“I’ve been with Trayden the last twenty minutes. We met in the park, I’d finished my run and he was just leaving. Since we were both headed home for dinner, I invited him out to grab a bite with me since we haven’t seen one another in a couple weeks,” Hunter explained. “I haven’t checked my phone since I started my jog, so that’s probably why I didn’t respond,”

“I also haven’t checked my phone in a while, I actually think it’s about to die or has died,” Trayden mentioned as he pulled it out of his pocket. “Yeah, it’s dead,” He added before slipping it away once more.

“We’re all here regardless,” Tyler chuckled.

“We could all join together?” Alyssa suggested.

Trayden subtly rolled his eyes and gave a light sigh. It happens so many times, he could even remember the exact number of when his friends would run into him and sort of insert themselves just because they were in the same place to hang out. Normally, he wouldn’t mind, but this dinner was supposed to be him and Hunter. Not himself, Hunter, and everyone else. Maybe it was a little selfish of Trayden to want to keep the outing at what it was intended to be, dinner between him and Hunter.

“Perhaps next time,” Hunter told them as Trayden looked at Hunter with some surprise. “We never received your invite, so it was never agreed on that we’d join you. I already set my dinner plans with Trayden this evening,” He added, looking at Trayden with a smile, which made Trayden smile back.

“Well, alright then,” Bryan stated.

“Uh, enjoy!” Fisher said as they moved just a few tables down to where they had been seated by the hostess.

“Think they’re surprised I declined their suggested?” Hunter asked.

“I’m surprised you said no,” Trayden admitted.

“Why are you shocked? I never got their message and neither did you. We ran into one another at the park, neither of us having dinner plans and I invited you out so we could hang out and catch up,” Hunter chuckled. “Since we never received their invitation, it means we weren’t committed to those plans, so we were free to make our own and that’s what we did. Just because they showed up here for their group meal and we happen to be here too doesn’t mean that we have to break our plans to join theirs since we had been invited and happen to be in the same place. Know what I mean?” He informed.

“I see your point…I just didn’t want them assuming anything…” Trayden mumbled.

“Let them assume. It’s only an assumption until you tell them the truth. No matter what they say, it’s only what they think until proven wrong or right. So if we don’t say anything about their assumptions, then it just stays an assumption,” Hunter winked. “Now…The waitress is coming over it looks like, we doing an appetizer? I promise to help you work it off later,” He grinned.

“Fine, fine. Nachos, or Mozzarella Sticks,” Trayden caved, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

“Hello there. I apologize for the wait. My name is Gabriella, and I’ll be your waitress this evening. Can I start you with some drinks or an appetizer?” Gabriella gave a bright smile.


	36. Chapter 36

_=Trayden’s POV=  
(Friday, 1/23/2020; 5:20 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Restaurant)_

Despite my disappointing and uneventful day of not having much luck with finding a job, or even just someone hiring, my evening was turning out alright. I was happy to run into Hunter at the park, and then get the opportunity to continue our meet with going to dinner together. Another surprising moment was our friends showing up and trying to turn this into a group dinner. Normally, I’d be all for it, but unfortunately, Hunter and I couldn’t have our deeper discussions or talk about our hookups with the others around. However, while I thought the peaceful meal was about to be lost to a friendly hangout, Hunter stepped up and told them that his plans were already made with me, and perhaps next time they could all plan something to eat together. I hadn’t expected Hunter to send the others off like that, but I wasn’t complaining either. The waitress had come a few moments later as we ordered our drinks and the starter of Mozzarella Sticks, then because we already knew what we wanted for the main course, put that in as well. Gabriella, the waitress, headed off to put in our order, and returned quickly with our drinks. Hunter and I only went with soda, neither of us overly big on drinking for a casual sit down in a restaurant.

The appetizer came not more than ten minutes after our order was submitted, there were eight mozzarella sticks on the plate, so Hunter and I split them in half. “So now that we’re not starving to death,” Hunter began as both chuckled a bit. “What brought on you roaming around on foot today?”

I swallowed the bite he’d taken and shrugged. “Job hunting, fresh air, didn’t really need the car because the weather wasn’t too bad,” I replied.

“How’d the job search go?” Hunter wondered.

“Slow and unsuccessful,” I said. “Lot of places that aren’t looking because they are fully staffed already or can’t afford to give out the extra hours in slow seasons,” I informed. “Same with online apps, or the few interviews where I never hear back after they take place. It’s just-,” I paused to find the word.

“Aggravating? Disappointing? Discouraging?” Hunter supplied.

“I’d go with annoying, but I suppose it can be those things too. I’d say it depends on how things went with each place,” I admitted.

“Well, remember…You got a job at Wild Fantasies if you want it. You can bartend, serve, or work music with me. You could alternate too,” Hunter smiled.

“Yeah, I’ve also got a guaranteed job with Andrew…” I muttered.

“Has he been trying to get you to come back?” Hunter inquired.

“Not in a harassing kind of way, but I went and saw him at the bar on Friday, right before I started feeling sick. I had completely forgotten to go Wednesday and return my uniform stuff,” I explained. “I wasn’t surprised or mad that he begged me to come work for him again. I honestly expected it,”

“Promising all the same stuff as before, added apologies everywhere?” Hunter chuckled some.

I nodded. “You got it. Promise of making me manager right away, at least two days off, no doubles, and he’d always be in sight on the floor or easy to locate,” I sighed. “Hell, he even said I could choose my days and hours,”

“Are you considering it?” Hunter questioned.

“I told Andrew I’d think about considering it, but only that. I said I’d give if he didn’t hear from me by the end of January then assume it’s not happening,” I revealed. “I know all the crap I went through working there, and that I was ready to quit, but it was still my first job after high school. I was there for almost six years. Yeah, six in June. It’s a job I can do with my eyes closed, and basically do what I want…”

“And the situation being what it was last week makes you hesitant,” Hunter mentioned as I nodded to him. “You’re well within your rights to be apprehensive after what happened. You were told many times it would change, and all you saw was that it didn’t. To put up with that and what went down, I’d be worried about the situations repeating themselves too.” He added.

“I sort of figured on my own that things weren’t going to change with the crazy hours until he got more people in there, which it appears he definitely has from what I saw last Friday,” I replied gently. “My problem is what happened and how everything played out. The fact Andrew just barged into the situation without knowing what took place, and he defended that line _the customer is always right_ ,”

“That he assumed and didn’t listen until the damage had been done,” Hunter nodded, understanding how I felt.

“And for all the time I’ve worked there, and he’s trusted and valued my opinion when it didn’t matter. He couldn’t do the same when something did matter. I’ve already forgiven him for what happened, but I don’t know if I can bring myself to work for him again,” I sighed some. I did love that job, despite saying I used to love it. I was just mad, tired, and not feeling well that night. I was annoyed with everything. “I’m not sure it’s worth it to go back, even with the promises. I do see there are more employees there, Tristan and some of the others said Andrew had interviews all last week and hired a good portion of them. But still,” I shrugged.

“It’s your decision at the end of the day, handsome,” Hunter smiled. “Just like with everything else, its always your choice,”

I nodded to him, knowing that fully. I was just torn on what to do. I’ve accepted that I’m probably not getting a job anywhere other than with Hunter and Gregory, or back with Andrew. It was a bad time of year to be looking for a job because small businesses were running slower, meaning they didn’t want to payout extra money when they weren’t making much money to fund more staff. And other places were already at full staff, so they didn’t need the help. A few places I tried stopped after the interview, and some businesses I’ve submitted applications to said they’d get back to me, but I haven’t heard anything back, even when I call to ask. Returning to work for Andrew meant I ran the risk of problems starting again, and I already had a good feeling of what issues would come up. Then I have the job offer with Hunter and Gregory, working at Wild Fantasies as a bartender, server, or assisting with the show. Hunter said I could alternate jobs and at least I know I wouldn’t have any issues there, hopefully.

I didn’t see how. I knew how to bartend and serve thanks to the experience working for Andrew the last nearly six years. I didn’t know what Hunter would have me do for the show, probably music help so that he could join in more dances or the hot seats thing. It seemed like Wild Fantasies was well staffed and everyone worked together to ensure they got out at a reasonable hour. I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts feeling a hand on mine, I looked to see that it was Hunter’s.

“You okay?” Hunter asked. “You went all quiet and zoned off,” He smiled.

“Oh! I’m sorry. I went off in thought about the job thing, I’m fine,” I replied cheerfully.

“Thinking about what other places you could apply to? I know there isn’t much this time of year,” Hunter stated.

“That’s what was on my mind. Despite all the looking, applying, calling, and few interviews; I’ve gotten nowhere and I know it’s because of where we’re at in the year. Summer seems to be prime hiring time,” I nodded. “I guess I was weighing my options,” He added.

“Between?” Hunter invited me to go on.

“The only two places I know I’d probably get anywhere. Working with you or going back to Andrew.” I responded as Hunter and me were still working on our appetizer knowing the main meal would be out in the next five to ten minutes.

“Going over pros and cons to make a decision?” Hunter inquired.

“Yeah, I guess,” I answered. “The choice is more based on do I want to take the risk of having repeat problems with Andrew or clean slate with you and Gregory. It’s not so much about the promises Andrew made because he left a lot of gray area on the offer of making me manager, and choosing my own hours,”

“What’s the gray area?” Hunter wondered.

“He didn’t specify what kind of manager he planned to make me. Am I manager of the bartenders? Servers? All staff? Am I managing the floor through operations while Andrew does owner tasks regarding inventory, schedule, orders, and finances,” I explained. “With picking my own hours, as cool as it sounds, I’m sure there are limits and certainly no guarantee those hours stay what they should be if, as manager, Andrew calls me that he’s running late or he ends up sick. Again, the also depends on what kind of manager he intended on naming me,”

“So the assumption would be he makes you a bar manager in the definition that he’ll call on you to fill in where he is essentially needed in two places at once?” Hunter offered. “That he’d have you handling staff and customers while he does actual business-related tasks?”

“That’s the idea. I didn’t ask for details because I didn’t believe I’d to consider returning. I felt I shouldn’t inquire further or he’d get his hopes up,” I shrugged.

“Probably true,” Hunter agreed. “Your main concern is that you could end up getting more work than you bargained for. Despite promises, if you became any form of manager, the job requirements increase, as does your availability, and reliability in the example you gave of Andrew having a crisis or ends up sick and needs you to work in his place,”

“With how things had been since last June, it’s not out there to say things won’t be crazy again as a manager when college kids go on their school breaks or holidays. There’s always the possibility that people end up quitting and we become short-staffed again,” I mumbled. “It’s a lot of what ifs and uncertainty, which makes me believe that I’m going to end up with problems again and be right back where I am now as unemployed because I’ll end up quitting under the reasons that I’m not dealing with it again,”

“It sounds to me that you’ve subconsciously already made your choice. While the offer Andrew gave you seems great, your decision sways from accepting it because you know that while the opportunity to become a manager, choose your hours, and what not sounds incredible…It’s actually not. I feel like Andrew’s idea is to make you the, entire bar itself as a business, manager. Meaning he wants you to have a higher position to teach you how to run the place, so you can work in his absence.” Hunter remarked.

“You’re saying he’s trying to split his work, to make it easier on himself? Give me a manager position so he can take days off and know everything is under control with me?” I asked.

“Seems like that’s the case. Making you a manager means you are basically a second in command. And what happens when the leader can’t lead?” Hunter smiled gently.

I understood his point. “The second steps up,” I sighed. “Andrew wants me to come back because he knows he screwed up and to help himself. He didn’t just lose me, he lost Nat too. We were two of three senior workers. With us three, Andrew could afford to come in late, run errands and everything because he knew we could handle the place ourselves. If one of us was manager, he could have days he didn’t have to come in at all since we could make executive decisions as managers,” The more I realized the severity to returning to work for Andrew, the more I saw that it wasn’t a good choice. I’m only going to give myself more work, and as Hunter said, despite promises made; there were no guarantees I’d get what I was looking for out of returning.

“Does that help make your choice for you?” Hunter questioned.

I nodded a few times as the waitress delivered our food to the table, and took away the used appetizer dishes. Hunter and I got the same thing, honey barbecue chicken wraps, both without tomatoes. That was another thing Hunter and I had in common, not liking tomatoes. Hunter got onion rings for his side, and I did fries, but we did this to combine the two and share. Once we got situated with mixing the fries and onion rings on one extra plate, then a space for the ketchup, we took our first bites.

“I’m glad I went with your suggestion,” Hunter chuckled. “This is really good,” He praised.

“All the food here is good. It’s been one of my favorite places since moving into the city a few years ago. The wrap is always in my top five,” I smiled.

“What are the others?” Hunter wondered.

“Alfredo Penne with grilled chicken and broccoli, bacon burger, grilled chicken sandwich, or club sandwich,” I informed.

“Oh, all of those sound fantastic,” Hunter beamed. “I’m gonna have to kidnap you for lunch or dinner dates when I come here. I’ve only been a few times despite how long I’ve lived in the city,”

“You don’t need to kidnap me, I’ll join you willingly as long as you give me a heads up. They do to-go/pick up as well,” I mentioned with a little laugh at his comment about kidnapping me.

“Awesome,” Hunter replied. “So, can I ask why you didn’t bring your car to the park, at least?”

I swallowed my food and took a drink first. “It was a nice day, and I figured the walking wouldn’t kill me. My feet hurt and my legs are sore…But that’s what I get for walking all day when I haven’t exercised in months, maybe a year or so,” I shrugged a bit.

“Warm bath for pain and soreness,” Hunter offered. “Heat should help,” He took another bite from his wrap.

“Probably will later tonight. Likely shouldn’t have attempted walking so much right off the bat,” I munched on a fry afterward.

“Yeah, it’s best to ease into physical activity when you don’t do it regularly or haven’t for a while,” Hunter chuckled. “You mentioned not exercising for a while, any reason why you stopped or just busy?” He wondered.

“It was a mix of work, trying to see family and friends, and ex-girlfriend,” I sighed some.

“Was she one of those lovers who demanded all your free time?” Hunter blinked. “I’ve never been with a girl, but I’ve heard stories,” He stated.

“There were several causes besides that. The demanding, I’d say, didn’t start til towards the end,” I said softly. “I used to go for jogs every other day, and find someway to push-ups or sit-ups every day. When I got with my ex, she used to meet me at the park and we’d go together. I always did it for the sake of staying active and in shape, I know she started joining because she wanted to lose some weight she put on while with her ex. It was good for a bit, then it was excuse after excuse of why she couldn’t meet me, or didn’t want to do it. There were times she’d say she missed breakfast due to waking up late. You know where I’m going with this,” I informed as Hunter nodded to me. “I think after we’d been together for about four or five months, it just stopped all together in going running. I tried to keep up with basic exercises at home, and she’d call wanting to talk, or text and tell me I could do it later. So on and so forth,” I mumbled.

“Ah, I got it,” Hunter smiled. “She worked her way up to just straight taking all your time and the less you were able to get the running or small exercises in, you fell out of habit. Once you stop break routine, it’s hard to pick things up again. I assume she and work were a main cause because you probably had that cycle among seeing friends and family,”

I nodded to him to confirm. “You assumed correctly,” I replied. “After a while, the only physical activities I took part in were fast-paced job, grocery shopping, and cleaning the apartment,”

“Which can be useful in staying active, but not entirely as effective as actual exercise,” Hunter mentioned. “Sounds like you had a lot of problems with this ex while you were with her. I couldn’t help but notice the immense sarcasm in your voice when you told me that the demanding didn’t start until near the end of things, so it makes me wonder what else she did,” He took another bite from his wrap afterwards.

“If I start that story now, you’ll be stuck here with me for a bit,” I responded gently.

Once Hunter swallowed his food, he smiled. “I never have objections to spending time with you,” I couldn’t help but blush a bit. “And I wanted to see you again anyway, so definitely no issues with sitting around to understand your life before we met,”

“So you want to spend the time we get together talking about my past girlfriends?” I arched a brow, but kept my smile.

“I don’t care what we talk about, Tray,” Hunter smiled. “I don’t even care what we’re doing,” He added, then paused. “I hangout with you because I genuinely enjoy your company. I like that we connect so easily and don’t have to try and make this friendship work. We’re similar in many ways when it comes to interests, likes and dislikes, some hobbies, and even thought process.” I looked at him. “I find you not only good-looking, but quite intriguing. As I told you from the beginning, I want to get to know you better, all that I can. It’s a bonus that you’re different from the others, and I mentioned this to you last time we hung out,”

“Yeah, I remember,” I recalled Hunter telling me that he knew his school friends, and also his coworker friends really well, but he didn’t know me, Hailey, or Ethan since we weren’t around until recently.

The three of us joined the school friends group after Hunter had been kicked out of his parents’ house. I assume that Hunter probably knows Ethan fairly well now since Ethan works as a stripper for Wild Fantasies. Hailey is a friend, but evidently, Hunter isn’t as interested in getting know her as much as claims to want to know me more. I wondered if that’s because Hunter finds me attractive? He wasn’t itching to see Hailey, and likely only learned more of her when she was hanging out with the others as a group. Hunter actively seeks to see me in and outside of the group get togethers. Last time Hunter and I got to see one another was last week on Tuesday when he came over while I cleaned, and helped me. Hunter confirmed that he enjoyed we could have real talks about basically anything while the others were apparently limited to only certain subjects. Now, I’m learning that he’s intrigued by me and wants to know everything he can.

“I just enjoy spending time with you because it’s different every time. New topics, information, and it’s always fun. You’re someone who keeps it fresh…Real, I guess. I never have to make the invite to hang out and know exactly how it’s going to go,” Hunter admitted.

Okay, can’t deny that’s it’s kind of nice to hear that I’m different from others in a non-bullying way for once. I’ve been picked on before over it. I knew I was different, but I never thought that it would draw someone in more. “I could tell you more about it if you want, but I think we should do it after dinner and away from the curious crew,” I motioned my eyes over to where our friends sat, unable to hear us, but definitely watching and trying to maybe read lips.

“Agreed,” Hunter laughed a little. “Are you opposed to continuing to hang after dinner?”

“Nope. I was gonna message you once I got home from the park and see if you wanted to hang during the weekend, or sometime next week,” I chuckled a bit.

“Guess fate decided we haven’t seen each other in over a week, so clearly need to make sure we ran into one another before leaving the park,” Hunter remarked.

“Can’t argue with that,” I nodded.

“My place? Your place?” Hunter wondered.

“Yours,” I answered as he beamed. “Haven’t been since the New Year’s party, and I desperately need a change of scenery from my apartment or the city sights,”

“Well, I can definitely fix that for you. We’ll finish up here and head to my house to relax and chat over a couple drinks. You look like you need it,” Hunter stated.

“Probably do,” I smiled as we both laughed some and went about continuing to eat dinner and talk about random things. My very dull, disappointing day was turning into what sounded like a relaxing, but fun night.


	37. Chapter 37

_=Normal POV=  
(Friday, 1/23/2020; 6:00 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Restaurant)_

The meal was nice, Hunter and Trayden just talked casually about whatever came up while eating. There was no need to rush as the evening was set to continue beyond dinner at Hunter’s house. Trayden looked forward to hanging out more with Hunter, they always had a good time, and it was kind of interesting to know they could have sex any of those times now without it ever being planned as it was before when Hunter was helping to ease Trayden into sexual encounters with a male. Trayden still hadn’t fingered or fucked Hunter, but there was time to do that and Trayden wasn’t overly nervous to take part in those two activities given that he’d fingered and fucked girls in the past vaginally, and two had wanted to try anal, though it didn’t go far. So Trayden did have _some_ experience with that, just not with a guy. Still, there was plenty of time for Hunter and Trayden to have sex. It didn’t have to be tonight, but Trayden had a feeling that things could go that way since they were finally getting to hangout again and Trayden honestly didn’t mind. The first time was incredible and Trayden wanted to experience it again, only hopefully do more than before.

The males were finished with their food now, and declined having dessert. The server cleared the tables and went to get their check while they were making sure they had everything they brought with them, mainly coats, gloves, and keys. After the check was delivered, Hunter and Trayden split it evenly and added the tip. Leaving the money in the folder, the two stood up to get their jackets on and head for the exit.

“So, straight to my house?” Hunter asked. “Crack a beer, talk more? Maybe dessert later. Quite sure I have sundae stuff,”

“I feel like you started keeping that around only after meeting me,” Trayden chuckled.

“Maybe,” Hunter shrugged with a smile.

“If we’re drinking, then we should stop at my apartment first so I can grab overnight stuff. You know what happens when we start drinking and talking,” Trayden reminded.

“Ah, yes. We lose track of time,” Hunter laughed some. “Okay, we’ll stop at your place first. Come on,” He led Trayden towards the car.

“Should I grab anything else?” Trayden inquired.

“You can get whatever you want, handsome,” Hunter stated, unlocking his car and preparing to open the passenger door for Trayden.

“Trayden?” A female voice made Trayden glance over, and he saw his ex-girlfriend there with some guy. Trayden really just wanted to duck for cover in Hunter’s car rather than face the girl, but he’d already been seen.

“Rosanna…Hi,” Trayden greeted, trying to be casual.

“It’s been a while,” The female, Rosanna, pointed out. “How have you been?”

“Fine,” Trayden responded. “You?” Trying to play nice.

“Good, good. Living life, working,” Rosanna smiled. Trayden did not return it, despite the fact the relationship ended because he was gay and couldn’t get it up to have sex with her, the way that night went still hurt and he didn’t feel like the year apart changed the situation of what happened any.

“Sweet, you haven’t left yet,” Trayden looked to now see their friends coming over and he really just wanted to disappear. The friends didn’t know what happened with him and Rosanna, only that there was a big fight and they broke up.

“We wanted to see if you-,” Addilyn paused, now seeing Rosanna. “Hey, I remember you!” She smiled.

“Yeah, you’re…” Rylee thought a moment.

“Rosanna! Trayden’s ex, right?” Alyssa finished for Rylee.

Rosanna nodded and Trayden almost groaned. “Who is this, babe?” The male beside Rosanna inquired gently.

“Oh! Sorry, I was lost in the surprise of running into him. Baby, this is my ex-boyfriend and a few of his friends I met when we were together,” Rosanna said.

“Ah,” The male smiled now, holding out his hand to Trayden. “I’m Howard Jespersen,” He introduced.

“Trayden Raseri,” Trayden replied after a moment, taking Howard’s hand to shake it a few times.

“The mayor’s son. It’s an honor to meet you face to face,” Howard beamed as they split the connection of their hands. “You never told me you dated the mayor’s son, babe. When did this happen? What ex is he, the one who led you on about getting engaged?”

“Trayden would never do that,” Hailey folded her arms over her chest.

“They broke up a year ago in February because of a big fight,” Tyler mentioned.

“Guys…” Trayden warned. “Just stop. There’s no need to bring it up, she and I are done and over…So let’s just leave the past in the past,” He added.

“Sorry,” The friends said, nodding to respect Trayden’s wishes of not talking about things because they remembered Trayden being upset when it all went down.

“No, no. Trayden was the guy before that ass. He’s the one who actually helped me get over him and then I fell for Trayden,” Rosanna informed.

“Ahh! So this is the ex who you left after a year and a half?” Howard wondered.

Trayden flinched a little, and Hunter noticed it because he stood closer to Trayden. Rosanna nodded to Howard. “Yeah,” Rosanna told her boyfriend. “He told me was bisexual and-,”

“Well, so am I and you know that. Unless you aren’t okay with it? What happened?” Howard asked.

“He said there’s no need to bring it up because you two are done and it’s in the past,” Hunter cut Rosanna off, and taking Trayden by surprise.

“And there’s no law that says I can’t tell my boyfriend the answer to the question he asked,” Rosanna countered.

“Perhaps not, but there is such a thing called consideration and respect. If you’d like to answer your boyfriend, then you should do it on your own time and not in front of your ex,” Hunter remarked firmly. “Trayden has obviously put it behind him and doesn’t want to have it brought into his present. It’s rude, inconsiderate, and disrespectful to purposely bring up the situation regarding your relationship with him ending directly in front of him. It’s like you’re trying to hurt Trayden with the past, and that’s not right…So I’d appreciate if you don’t do that to my boyfriend,” He added as Trayden fell a bit shocked, and saw the faces of the others doing the same.

“Well, he hurt me first, I’m sure you know what happened,” Rosanna huffed.

“Two wrongs don’t make a right,” Hunter informed. “I don’t need to know what happened. Trayden and I have left our past relationships in the past, where they belong. I know he’s had ex’s and so have I, and that’s all we need to know because those people don’t matter anymore,” He said. “You don’t see me asking Trayden to tell me everything, do you?” Rosanna shook her head. “Then have some respect and consideration for who you’re around. Keep it to yourself, or speak to your boyfriend in private…But don’t purposely try to bring my boyfriend down. Are we clear?”

“Yes,” Rosanna replied calmly.

“Good,” Hunter went and opened the passenger door to his car for Trayden. “Come on, Tray,” Hunter smiled, leading Trayden to slide into the seat. “Date night isn’t over yet,” Hunter backed up, closing the door and moving around to the driver’s side, opening that door. “See ya around,” He waved to the others, then got in the car, and closed the door. The two buckled their seat belts, and Hunter started the car up. A few minutes later, Hunter pulled out of his spot and headed out of the parking lot.

**. . .**

_(6:15 pm)  
(In Hunter’s Car)_

On the main road, five minutes after leaving the restaurant, Trayden just sat in the passenger seat, fiddling with his fingers a bit and looking out the window. “Are you okay?” Hunter’s voice pulled Trayden from his thoughts.

“Yeah…” Trayden nodded to him. “Why’d you do that back there? Defend me and say you were my boyfriend?”

“I could tell you didn’t want it getting out to our friends, so I played my role,” Hunter answered.

“But you’re not my boyfriend,” Trayden reminded.

“I am a boy, and I am your friend,” Hunter chuckled. “I never clarified the type of relationship we had, Tray. I never said we were dating. I just said we both have ex’s and respect each other’s wishes of keeping those ex’s in the past where they belong,” Trayden looked over at him, a little surprised. “So they’re only going to take it how they think they should based on what they heard. And I’m sure at some point, we’ll be getting messages to ask what it was all about. When that happens, we just tell them I was only helping a friend out of an awkward situation, as I would for any of them,”

“You said date night wasn’t over,” Trayden informed.

“And it’s not. But friends can have dates too. It doesn’t mean we’re dating just because we went to dinner together,” Hunter smiled. “Now, let’s get to your place so you can grab your stuff and then get to mine to continue the _date_ going,” He winked. Trayden nodded to him, and smiled softly. It really was a sweet thing for Hunter to do, and Trayden knew the context behind what Hunter did. Hunter was trying to make Rosanna see him as Trayden’s boyfriend. Hunter did all that to keep the truth behind the break up between Trayden and Rosanna a secret, since Hunter knew that Trayden only mentioned big fight, not the whole truth. Trayden relaxed in the seat, and watched the road ahead as they were heading to Trayden’s apartment.

**. . .**

_(7:20 pm)  
(Hunter’s House)_

It took a little time for Trayden to collect his things because Hunter followed him upstairs so he wouldn’t have to wait down in the car for Trayden to get everything he wanted. Also, the two ended up making out on Trayden’s bed for five minutes, which almost turned into foreplay and maybe sex if they hadn’t stopped to move it along and get to Hunter’s place. And they were stopped by the messages and calls from their friends about what happened at the restaurant. Hunter explained things while Trayden packed his backpack with a set of pajamas, and clothes for tomorrow, then his personal hygiene things, and finally, chargers or anything else he wanted to take for the inevitable night over at Hunter’s. The two were back on the road by 6:45 pm, and got to their destination within ten minutes.

Now, at Hunter’s, Trayden had set his bag by the couch and only pulled out his charger to get his phone charging to see what he might have missed while it was dead. Trayden knew if there was an emergency with his family, the cell phone would be the primary way to contact him. The males got comfortable right away in their sleepwear, and met back in the living room. Hunter, of course, arrived with alcohol for them to enjoy. Trayden noticed that Hunter appeared to have set some beer and harder liquor choices out, and a bucket of ice with two plastic cups to use while Trayden was in the bathroom taking a quick shower and changing. Hunter had done the same, so now that they were cleaned up and changed, they could relax.

Hunter and Trayden were finally sitting down on the couch, both with a beer in hand. “Good way to wind down the night,” Hunter said as he and Trayden tapped their beer cans together.

“One of the best ways in my opinion. I don’t do it often because I prefer not to drink alone,” Trayden agreed as they both brought the cans to their mouths and took a drink. “I’m sorry about my ex getting that way before. She’s always been like that,” He added shyly.

“Eh, don’t worry about it. She didn’t bother me any,” Hunter stated. “I could feel that you wanted to get away from her before she said anything,” He smiled. “Was her being like that one of the reasons she turned you off?” Trayden arched a brow. “Not in the sexual orientation way, just in general for not liking some of the things she did that made you question the relationship?”

“Well, in that sense…Yes,” Trayden replied. “There was a lot of stuff, and most of it I overlooked through the relationship because it was small and not worth the fight. But towards the end, there was just a lot I got really annoyed with and yeah, I’d say it turned me off.” He added.

“Well, come on…Tell me. You said you would at the restaurant,” Hunter teased.

Trayden laughed a little. “I did, didn’t I?” He recalled that discussion. “Alright, so I met Rosanna when I was twenty-one. It was probably May 2017, when we met in the bar where I used to work. As I mentioned the second time we hung out in December, I’d gone to school with her and she was in a fair amount of my classes.” Trayden began as Hunter nodded, listening. “We never talked much in school. A couple passes here and there like being pairs for a project or same team in gym, so we were more acquaintances and got along to be considered…Casual.” He took a drink, then a breath. “We didn’t see much of each other after graduation, and she was with that other guy who left her when she thought he’d propose,”

“Right, I remember this story from the first time you told me. The guy led her onto to believe he was proposing, but ended up leaving her. Then after a couple months, she matched with some dude who stood her up and the meeting was supposed to happen at where you worked,” Hunter remembered what Trayden explained to him a little over a month ago in the very same place as they were now, on the couch with beer.

“Yeah,” Trayden nodded to confirm the story. “So us seeing one another again was completely by chance. We talked a bit that night, I bought her a drink and before she left we exchanged numbers. It was originally on the basis of let’s just get together sometime and hang out, talk more, catch up from high school since it had been about three years that we’d last seen one another,” Trayden paused a moment to catch his breath. “We texted for a couple weeks, then in June she started making it appoint to show up at my job to see me, and talk more in person. It started as once or twice a week, but not a big deal and Andy didn’t mind as long as I didn’t abandon other customers,”

“Makes sense,” Hunter chuckled. “Is this where it leads into you two starting to date?”

“That happened in August. July was visiting me at work still and us catching lunch or dinner as friends once a week. I think we did breakfast once. But yeah, in August, we got together as boyfriend and girlfriend,” Trayden informed calmly. “The relationship was fine in the start. I had told my family I was seeing someone, brought her over for dinner so they could meet her. I had dinner with her family another time. I think once we did a dinner with both families, but that was farther down the line when we were nearing six or seven months as a couple,” He explained. “Rosanna was a very forward, headstrong, stubborn individual. One of the first issues we had was her blatant disregard for appropriate time and place for things,”

“Meaning she didn’t care where you two were or who was around when she got physical? Maybe brought up situations between you two that should have stayed between you two?” Hunter wondered.

“Basically,” Trayden nodded. “Rosanna was someone who didn’t care much for time in before intimacy. Once we crossed the threshold for us spending the night at each other’s places around five months dating, she wanted to get into more,” He said. “I had told her we should wait a bit, since things were still new and early on. She would give in and agree, but it got more pushy with the idea to do more, and trying to do things as we reached seven months,”

“A lot of suggestive ideas and touching?” Hunter asked.

Trayden nodded to him again. “When we hit eight months dating, I gave into making out and reciprocating some touches. After that, she just pushed harder for us to be intimate and I tried to explain to her that I didn’t want to be going all the way as we hadn’t even been together for a year yet and I did like her a lot, but didn’t want to ruin things by rushing. Some relationships in the past had gone that way,”

“Obviously trying to avoid a repeat, totally acceptable reasoning,” Hunter mentioned.

“She accepted the reasons for a bit, in that time we still made out and indulged in touching or rubbing. It never got to the point of clothes off and what not. You know, like hand in the pants for little touches of exploration, but never full foreplay,” Trayden went on as Hunter nodded, showing he understood what Trayden meant. “Around nine months, we started in foreplay. It began as just me fingering or eating her out, but she didn’t do anything to me because she, I personally believe, made her orgasm a bigger deal than it was. Which was fine because the things I did to her didn’t really turn me on anyway and I assume the fighting would have started far earlier if she’d taken notice that I wasn’t even hard after things I did to her,”

“It’s possible, I suppose,” Hunter shrugged.

“As we approached eleven months, she started trying to do things back to me,” Trayden continued.

“By try, you mean when you started to notice that you were having trouble getting an erection with her?” Hunter inquired.

Trayden shook his head. “I was able to get hard in the beginning, and this was before a year for us hit. The erection issue started when she tried to give me blowjobs. Physical hand stimulation was never a problem for me, just when she’d do blowjobs. Yes, I’d stay hard while she did it, and it would feel good, but not enough to get me to releasing…Quickly. Yeah, that’s a good word for it,” Trayden stated.

“Meaning it took you longer than…Let’s use the example if I gave you one?” Hunter questioned.

“Exactly. But that was only the start, she never made it a big deal and just left it at I obviously had amazing stamina. She learned after a month or so that if he sucked and stroked at the same time, it wouldn’t take _as_ long as just sucking, but still kind’a long,” Trayden shrugged some. “When we hit the year mark, she really started pushing for us to have sex and it would always be times where I’d just gotten off work, or had somewhere to be…Obviously, I’d tell her no. There were times I was just too tired to do anything, and then the big one of even if I gave her the okay that we could, it would come to light that neither of us had condoms or…The whole erection problem thing had started and I’d chalk it up to not actually being in the mood and only said yes because she was being pushy,” He explained.

“And how long did that go on, I assume the remaining six months of the relationship?” Hunter arched a brow, then the two of them both took a drink.

“Well, another reason I wouldn’t get turned on is because of other reasons that just were just killing my mood,” Trayden mentioned. “It’s the stuff I was hinting before at the restaurant. Rosanna and I started fighting a lot because of other problems coming up. She started coming over unannounced and uninvited, she claimed it was just to surprise me and I used to leave it be, for a bit, at least. Next was her spending the night more than once without us discussing it first because that used to get planned around work schedules. Rosanna would leave her shower and bathroom stuff there, pads and tampons, brush, comb…You know what I mean,” Hunter nodded. “Then she was leaving clothes there, and dropping hints about moving in, joke that I should just get her a key. The fights got worse when she stayed once for two weeks and those days had been busy between work and family stuff, so it would seem like she’d leave, but be there later on when I got home,”

“Basically moving herself in little by little,” Hunter realized. “Was she pushing engagement or marriage?”

“Yeah, that too. Always said we had time to get there and just enjoy what we had now. And then the not getting hard when we tried to have sex was the final thing. We’d tried for that whole final month together and it would come down to after foreplay, there was nothing. I’ll go as far to say that I didn’t even feel anything for her anymore. Making out was fine, I wasn’t repulsed by her being female, but I got not even a spark from the action itself. There was no tingle to touching, and obviously not getting hard while fingering or eating her out. It started with handjobs being able get me up at all, then taking a while to cum at all. Usually after that, she would evidently be too tired because of how much work it took to get me off. It dwindled to only getting a semi when she stroked me, then finally, I wouldn’t get hard at all,” Trayden shrugged.

“Which, I’m sure got her frustrated and probably wondering what was going on, more fighting I assume?” Hunter pointed out.

“Yes,” Trayden replied. “It worked to tell her that I was just in some kind of slump, never even considering that I had lost my attraction to women in general. That was the excuse, at least, while she was trying to get me hard just to put a condom on and jump right into fucking. This was where the erection had started, she had only tried to do handjobs or blow jobs just to get me hard for having sex. When it wouldn’t work, the slump reasoning is what I went with. And then there was that night in February 2019, right before I turned twenty-three. She’d been trying all day, and I saw that she was upset because of failed attempts before. The fights were venturing into the whole _you don’t love me_ or _is there another woman who can turn you on and that’s why you can’t with me_. I think once she had told me to see a doctor about it,”

“So what happened?” Hunter asked.

“I did care about everything going on, and I didn’t like seeing her upset. I started recalling problems in the past with other girls, not as bad as with Rosanna, but you know what I mean. I figured I should try to save things as she felt like there was nothing between us anymore. She kept saying all she wanted was for us to make love, show each other the flame still burned and share that love or make it stronger in the intimacy thing. So I gave in and told her that we could and it would be fine,” Trayden sighed.

“But it wasn’t,” Hunter already knew that much because he knew the ending of the story.

Trayden shook his head. “No, not at all. We started as we always had, just making out and light touches. No surprise I didn’t get hard, but I knew it would raise the same question as before, so when I was fingering and eating her out, it was pretty easy to hide me stroking myself while laying on my front since she was so lost in her own pleasure. That worked to get hard until she released, then obviously, I had to stop so she wouldn’t notice. In the time alone it took her to recover to return the foreplay on me, the erection started fading. I already saw her rising concern of repeat situations, and told her not to worry. She was able to keep it hard when she started with the hand and blowjob, and then told me to get the condom on and we’d start after she came out of the bathroom. Soon as she stopped and walked out of the room, I felt it start going down again. I knew she’d flip out,”

“So what did you do?” Hunter wondered curiously.

“When she came back, and asked why I didn’t have the condom on yet…I told her I had to use the bathroom first, she didn’t argue it and nodded, telling me to hurry back,” Trayden informed.

“Let me guess, you used the excuse for the bathroom just to stroke yourself again? Back to full hardness?” Hunter inquired.

Trayden nodded. “The idea had been to do it until I was close, and stop,”

“Like edging. Bringing yourself close to the edge so many times to up the pleasure when you release, or just knowing that if guys are close and don’t cum, they stay hard,” Hunter stated.

“Yes, that,” Trayden responded. “It worked, at first. I returned to the room, she beamed that I was hard. Managed to keep it that way to get the condom open and on, but once it was on…The erection started to soften again. She had wanted to ride me, and we sort of had it for a moment or two with her on top, but I knew it was still fading while in her. She said it didn’t feel right and told me to fuck her instead. All hardness was gone after she got off me, and adjusted to be on her hands and knees. Like before, I tried to get it back by fingering her a big first while stroking myself, but it was gone, completely. While I was lost in what the fuck to do, she had turned around and noticed. Thus started the yelling of _why are you soft, again_. Then _you can’t stay hard with me_ ,”

“And then everything else where she got gradually ridiculed you and said you had to be gay, which led to her feeling all her time dating you was wasted, and packing her things in one shot, and leaving after saying it was over?” Hunter questioned gently as Hunter nodded. “I still say she’s a bitch, and there were better ways to have that conversation of maybe you’re not attracted to women because you’re actually all gay,”

“I agree, but it happened and it’s about to be a year since in February…On the 16th, I think. Regardless, like you said…At least I discovered the truth and I’ve found myself in the end,” Trayden smiled some.

“Indeed, and I feel like you’re a lot happier with all that worry and confusion gone,” Hunter said.

“Immensely,” Trayden nodded.

“None of your other ex’s were like that, were they?” Hunter chuckled.

“Gods no,” Trayden laughed a bit. “I think a lot of Rosanna’s issue came from the fact she was in a long relationship where she felt it would be forever with the guy, and then with me, she just wanted her life to be what she thought it was going to be,”

“Sounds reasonable,” Hunter nodded, agreeing. “It’s possible, but hey, it happens when it does. No need to rush those things,”

“I feel the same,” Trayden replied. “So continuing on the fun night as usual?”

“You bet,” Hunter grinned.


	38. Chapter 38

_=Normal POV=  
(Friday, 1/23/2020; 9:00 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Hunter’s House)_

The night was going great, Hunter and Trayden were just talking about whatever while listening to music for background noise. The two definitely got on the subject at past relationships because why not. There was no harm in it, so the conversation were mostly about when these relationships took place, and what happened in them, then what caused the break up. However, that only went on for a little bit before they switched topics to something else. The unfortunate part of the night was that the friends showed up unannounced, but did message Hunter first and ask if it was cool to hang there for a bit because the weather was getting bad and everyone was urged to get off the roads immediately because the storm was starting. It was at blizzard risk, so that was no joke and Hunter obviously wouldn’t endanger his friends by sending them off to go home when they were closest to his house. So now, it was basically a lockdown at Hunter’s place, leaving Hunter and Trayden to behave themselves. It wasn’t off the table that maybe they’d have sex later, but it would be well after everyone went to sleep because Trayden learned that Hunter’s bedroom was soundproof. The only issue would be making sure no one saw them go in together.

Everyone was sitting around, music still going. Hunter had the fire going and it was warm in the house. “So…Tray, I think your dad just called state of emergency with the storm,” Hunter pointed out after checking his phone.

“What?” Trayden moved to get his phone, which had been charging on the counter. Trayden picked it up and noticed it was fully charged, but still off. Trayden powered it on and waited for everything to load as he sat back down on the couch. Of course, tons of missed messages and calls. The first urgent alert was what Trayden paid attention, and Hunter hadn’t been wrong. “Well, you’re not wrong,” He finally said. “They’ve been trying to reach me since 8 pm,”

“You should call them back, we can be quiet,” Hunter suggested.

Trayden nodded as he pressed call back and set it to his ear. “Dad?” A pause. “I can hardly hear you, hang on,” Trayden pulled it down and tapped speaker. “Can you hear me now?”

 _“Much better, son. Thank you. Anyway, I was asking if you’re alright. You haven’t been answering messages,”_ Dustin asked.

“I’m fine. Sorry for not replying, my phone was dead and on silent while charging, also not next to me,” Trayden informed. “You guys good at home?”

 _“We’re alright. No idea where your siblings are,”_ Came his mother, Rachel’s, voice.

“Uh, shouldn’t they be home, with the exception of Dexter?” Trayden wondered.

 _“Your mother and I went out for dinner, got home before everything started,”_ Dustin began.

 _“But we had Dexter watching the younger siblings at his place, and he said they were going over to his girlfriend’s. We’ve tried to call the landline and all cell phones, no one is picking up,”_ Rachel added.

“I’ll check in on them,” Trayden offered.

 _“No. No, I don’t want you out driving, son. It’s too dangerous,”_ Dustin said firmly.

“I don’t need to drive, I’m literally a few houses away at Hunter’s. I’ll go over and check in, then get back to you,” Trayden replied.

There was a sigh. _“Go, but be careful,”_ Dustin finally agreed.

“Got it. Talk to you soon,” Trayden responded, then ended the call.

“You’re not really going to _walk_ in this, are you?” Devon questioned.

“Don’t have a choice, that’s my family,” Trayden grabbed his backpack, and located his clothes from before to change into. Trayden went off to the bathroom to do just that, then came out and went to get on his boots and jacket.

“Take my coat, Tray. That isn’t going to be enough,” Hunter stood, fetching his coat from the hall closet. “Be safe and message if you need anything,”

“I will, thanks,” Trayden zipped up and flipped up the hood as Hunter let him out.

**. . .**

_(9:30 pm)  
(Lyla’s Place)_

Trayden found his siblings, sure enough, over at Dexter’s girlfriend’s house. Her parents were out of the Archipelago for two weeks, and if things couldn’t get worse, they’d just lost power. Trayden already checked in with his parents, and was keeping them updated. Now with the power out, Trayden knew they were going to get cold and the temperature was sure to drop as the night continued.

 _“We need to do something Rachel…Our children are going to freeze,”_ Dustin remarked to his wife.

Trayden was getting a headache. Not only were his siblings at Lyla’s place, but so was Natalie and her little brother, Skyler since their parents were away for the weekend and Natalie was babysitting him. “Look, why don’t I just call Hunter and ask if it’s okay that I bring everyone here over there? Hunter’s house is heated by fireplaces, and I’m almost positive he has a generator too. I’m sure he won’t mind,”

 _“Do you think he’ll agree? You mentioned you were already there, and your friends too,”_ Rachel inquired.

“Only way to know for sure is to ask…” Trayden sighed. “Just let me call and see?”

 _“Alright, do it. But call me back as soon as you have an answer,”_ Dustin remarked.

“Got it,” Trayden replied and ended the call and then dialed Hunter’s number, setting it to his ear. “Hunter, hi,” Trayden paused. “Yeah, I have them and a few unexpected extras too. Everyone is okay, for the time being. Hey, I, uh, I need a favor…” Trayden waited for Hunter to ask what it was. “Can I bring them over, like all of them? Lyla’s house has no power, and there’s no heat…” Trayden listened as Hunter told him absolutely bring them over. “A-Are you sure? There’s like, eight of them…” He informed and Hunter only said it was no problem at all. “Thank you so much. We’ll be over in the next ten minutes. I gotta call my dad back and they have to get ready to leave,” Hunter said okay and he’d make sure there was warm drinks and the heat up for them, then the call ended.

Trayden had the others get ready to go outside and pack an overnight bag while he called his parents back, then informed Hunter was okay with things. Trayden said he was going to walk them over and they’d stay put for the night. Once Trayden got off the phone and everyone was ready, the nine of them made their way outside into the cold where thankfully the blizzard hadn’t hit, but there was heavy snow and it was definitely getting colder. Reaching Hunter’s house, Trayden knocked a few times and was happy to see Hunter.

**. . .**

_(9:45 pm)  
(Hunter’s house)_

“Come right inside,” Hunter greeted with a smile. Trayden let the others go ahead of him, all taking off their shoes on the provided space for wet shoes, and Hunter taking their coats with help from Devon and Bryan to get them hung in the guest foyer closet. Trayden was last in to remove his shoes and Hunter’s jacket. “You alright?”

“This isn’t exactly how I thought my night would go when we decided to hang out…” Trayden admitted.

“It’s fine, Tray. We’re still having a good time, this doesn’t change anything. It might work out better, with your siblings here…The others will have to behave and everyone will get bored and go to bed earlier. It’s already nearly 10 pm, so we could stay up a bit to talk or do something else,” Hunter smiled softly.

“That’s still not the point,” Trayden sighed a little.

“Hey,” Hunter leaned in and kissed Trayden semi-deeply and held it a few moments before breaking the action. Trayden gave a small whine, wanting the man’s lips back against his, while also remembering how incredible their night together had been last week. “Everything is okay. I’m not gonna a little bad weather or extra guests ruin my plans to spend time with you and having people over had never interfered with a good time,” He winked and Trayden blushed a little. “So don’t pout,” Hunter poked his nose with a smile. “You’re making _it_ real hard to not whisk you off to my bedroom right now and rocking your night for a few hours,” He added.

“You’re insatiable,” Trayden rolled his eyes, but smiled.

“Only around you.” Hunter chuckled. “Told you once, no one else riles me up and makes me want them quite like you do,”

“I don’t even do anything,” Trayden remarked.

“Exactly,” Hunter winked. “You make me crazy, and you don’t have to try. Just you is all it takes. You being you.” Trayden blushed more. “Now, come on,” Hunter smiled and led Trayden into the main area where his siblings and the extras were keeping warm in front of the fire. “How is everyone doing here? Dry and warm?” He asked gently as owner of the house checking on his guests.

“I think we’re all doing good now,” Thaxter reported.

Trayden saw Lyla, Dexter, Natalie and his twin siblings, Ava and Erik, nod to him while Cole and Skyler were focusing on warming their hands. Trayden got his phone to text his parents, and update them that everyone was safely over at Hunter’s house and warm. The response was a little comical too.

**_Dad’s Cell, 9:56 pm  
Good, we’re happy to hear it. Please tell Hunter thank you from us, and also, I give you permission to smack your brother, Dexter, upside the back of the head for not following my instructions to keep your siblings at his apartment. Let us know if the situation changes at all, and we’ll hopefully not have more problems tomorrow. Tell those from our family that we love you all and will see you soon._ **

“My dad says thank you from him and mom,” Trayden told Hunter.

“It’s no problem at all. I’m not about to let you or your siblings freeze,” Hunter replied. “I have more than enough room here,” He added.

“Even with our friends present?” Trayden questioned.

“Of course. There’s the two guest rooms, an office, and the spare room upstairs that Greg uses when he stays over. And there is always right here in the main room too. I got pillows and blankets stashed in the garage. Might even have a few cots and sleeping bags,” He informed while patting Trayden’s shoulder. “So don’t worry. We’re all going to be fine,” He reassured.

Trayden nodded to him. “I believe you. Now, excuse me while I go kick my brother’s ass. Dad’s orders,” Trayden moved over to Dexter and smacked him right upside the back of the head.

“Ow! What the fu-,” Dexter held his head and glared.

“Watch your mouth, little brother,” Trayden cut him off from finishing the word. “There are still kids present,” He added. “We need to talk,” Trayden grabbed his arm and practically dragged him off into one of the guest room, then closed the door. “Dad to told me to smack you for not listening to what he said. You were specifically told weather could get bad and keep our brothers and sister at your apartment, not drag them out to your girlfriends’ place,” Trayden remarked. Dexter mumbled a bit.

“Yeah…Well I wasn’t even supposed to originally watch them. Mom and dad wanted you to, but you wouldn’t answer your phone,” Dexter tried to deflect the conversation.

“Doesn’t matter what the original plan was supposed to be. And for the record, my phone has been dead since about 4 pm. I only just got it on the charger when I got to Hunter’s two hours ago.” Trayden scolded, folding his arms over one another. “What would you have done had I not been this close? Let your girlfriend and our siblings freeze to death? Did you have a plan if the weather did get bad, and can still get worse?” He continued. “Don’t blame your mistakes on me. You’re almost twenty, Dex. You need to grow up and take responsibility for your actions and tonight your actions endangered our brothers and sister,” Trayden glared. Dexter sighed and looked down.

“I’m sorry, okay?,” Dexter said. “I only went over to see her because she was upset about something that happened when she was leaving work. I guess her ex showed up and giving her a hard time…Trying to get her back, touching her arms and face, moving too close when she moved away. He told her that he always got what he wanted, and she was scared to be at her house alone,”

“That isn’t helping your case any, Dexter. Now you’re telling me you purposely took our siblings over to a place where your girlfriend could have been attacked by a crazy ex-boyfriend,” Trayden scoffed.

“No, no…I went over when she called the police to report him. I stayed with her while they kept an officer on her place and the rest went to arrest find the guy. Once they had him, the cop left and I just stayed to console her. Natalie came with Skyler a bit later on because you know they’re best friends and Nat was trying to cheer her up. By the time we saw the weather, it was too late to leave. I did tell dad what was going on, but only got as far as saying we were at Lyla’s. My phone had died before I could explain. The twins didn’t have theirs, and Cole was grounded for a week from his. I think Natalie and Skyler’s weren’t getting service. Lyla’s was dead and that happened right before you showed up, then we lost power…” Dexter explained.

“Regardless…It was still dangerous, Dex…Things could have been a lot worse if Hunter didn’t tell me that dad called stated of emergency and I went to check my phone. It was charging and still powered off from when it died. As soon as he mentioned you being at Lyla’s, I offered to go over and check in, so I guess it’s a damn good thing I didn’t just say _I’m sure they are fine_.” Trayden remarked. “We’ll explain things dad tomorrow, pending weather and how things go with getting Cole, Erik, and Ava home. But I’m being serious…You need to grow up and not pass blame. Understand?” Dexter nodded to him. “Good. Now, let’s get back to the others,” Trayden sighed and opened the door to exit and join the rest. Dexter returned to the fire as Trayden just leaned on the wall.

“You okay?” Hunter questioned, coming beside him.

“Yeah, I’m just glad they’re all okay,” Trayden smiled. “Thank you again,”

“Anytime,” Hunter replied.

“So…Are these all your friends, Trayden?” Ava wondered curiously.

“Mmhm,” Trayden nodded to her.

“Can we meet them?” Cole asked.

“I suppose so,” Trayden moved over to stand behind them. “There’s Thaxter, Bryan, Nicole or Nikki, Chelsea, Devon, Elijah or Eli, Devon, Olivia, Oliver, and Jason,” Trayden pointed to each person he named off. “And this is Hunter,” He added. “You know the rest of them,” Trayden chuckled, referring to Hailey, Ethan, Alyssa, Ford, Shane, Tyler, Rylee, and Addilyn.

“And these are all your siblings, Trayden?” Olivia questioned.

“Not all them,” Trayden replied. “Mine are and in order…This is Dexter, then the twins, Ava and Erik, and finally, Cole,”

“Oh, I see how it is…You don’t love me anymore,” Natalie teased.

Trayden rolled his eyes. “I do love you, but if we’re going off biologically related, we aren’t,” He stated. “This is Natalie, and her little brother Skyler. Natalie is basically a little sister me, our families lived next door to one another on Eyja Nott,” Trayden explained. “And next to Dexter on his right is Lyla, she’s his girlfriend,” He added after a short pause in introductions.

“Well, now that everyone knows one another,” Hunter stated, moving up beside Trayden. “I think we should figure out sleeping arrangements because my assumption is that no one is going anywhere tonight with the storm and state of emergency,” He informed.

In agreement, everyone sat down to discuss how things would go for the night. Most of it was easy because the boys never cared about sharing one room, and neither did the girls. The only change up were Trayden’s siblings, Natalie, Skyler, and Lyla. The girls, Lyla, Natalie, and Ava would be rooming in Hiccup’s office. There was a futon in there, so Hunter set it up in bed form with pillows and blankets. Lyla took the cot option, and the boys, Dexter, Cole, Erik, and Skyler would be upstairs in the room above the living room, that you had to use the garage stairway up to reach. With all those places set, the question finally got asked where Trayden would be sleeping then since all other rooms were at full occupancy.

“I’ll just sleep on the couch,” Trayden responded once asked. “It’s pretty comfortable,”

“Yeah, you were out like a light on New Year’s Day,” Thaxter snickered with a few of the others. Trayden rolled his eyes, he only slept in because he stayed up later to help Hunter clean up a bit, then waited to fall asleep.

“Trayden and I went to bed last that night because we cleaned most everything up from the party. Originally, it had just been me cleaning, but Trayden offered to help since he was still up anyway. We both didn’t really get to bed until about 3:30, probably 4 am by the time we knocked out,” Hunter informed.

“Oh, that explains why everything was cleaned when we woke up,” Devon pointed out.

“Tray and I stayed up for an hour or so cleaning everything up. All that needed to be done the next morning was splitting up food, taking out the trash, dishes, sweeping, and vacuuming. Which takes hardly any time at all,” Hunter shrugged.

“Agreed,” Trayden nodded.

“Chores take forever,” Erik mumbled.

“Not when you have a friend,” Trayden and Hunter said at the same time, then laughed. It was the same as it had been before, Hunter and Trayden being on the same wavelength with their thoughts or how they felt about something. And it was steadily becoming more clear to everyone now that Hunter and Trayden could be closer as friends than anyone would have first guessed given the two met almost two months ago come February 2nd. Everyone was suddenly interested in seeing how close and where things might end up.


	39. Chapter 39

_=Normal POV=  
(Saturday, 1/24/2020; 1:45 am)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Hunter’s House)_

The night was going well despite the little setbacks of both friends and some of Trayden’s family having to be present. Everyone was still awake, chatting quietly as a group or some conversations were individual. Those of age were drinking alcohol, but lightly and only beer, at that. The rest had water, milk, or juice. Hunter had snacks too, Trayden learned Hunter kept a pretty nice stock of party supplies in the garage for random gatherings that became parties, and the man was ready for storm situations too. With the weather being what it was, it didn’t appear anyone was going to have to instantly take off for work in the morning. Trayden knew it was a Saturday and a lot of places would be delayed opening or closed, so it was likely going to be a slow night and affordable to stay up and sleep in tomorrow. Trayden just hoped it only lasted until tomorrow because it was going to be awkward for everyone to be stuck together longer.

Cole Raseri had already gone to bed, rather, he fell asleep on the couch. So did Skyler Heift, Natalie’s little brother who was only ten years old. Hunter was the one to lead Trayden and Natalie up to put their brothers to bed. Skyler was down first at 10:30 pm, and then Cole went off around 11:15 pm. After Cole went to sleep, Trayden and Hunter stole a small make out session on the stairs and in the garage before composing themselves and returning to the rest of the group. As the time continued to pass, at 12:30 am, more broke off from the group in the living room to go to sleep. When the time went on 1:30 am, everyone else had ventured to their sleeping area too. Finally, it was just Trayden and Hunter left. The two were sitting on the couch together, music and lights off. The only lamp lit was a couch-side one.

Once they were sure everyone was down for the night, Hunter made the first move of scooting closer to Trayden, then caressing his cheek with a light touch that suggested lean in more. Trayden did so as Hunter instantly came in fully to kiss him, and they easily got into making out not long after the kiss began. Unfortunately, they did have to breathe still, so the action had to stop and catch their breath.

“Been wanting to do that since the stairwell session,” Hunter smiled.

“For me, probably since the others messaged you about the being here weather thing…Which just seemed a little too convenient…” Trayden muttered some, glancing down.

“Ah, that. Yes…I felt the same, but didn’t want to sound to suspicious or annoyed that our time was interrupted until now,” Hunter responded, agreeing with Trayden. “Are you upset with them?” He questioned.

“Half yes, half no…” Trayden said. “I’m annoyed if they did what we just theorized, and also not entirely surprised,” He enlightened.

“I’m with you on it, so don’t worry,” Hunter stated. “We knew they were nosey and probably just trying to see why I find more interest in keeping the times we hang out as just us,”

“That doesn’t make sound any better,” Trayden gave a bored look.

“I never said that I was trying to make it sound better,” Hunter teased. “Are you tired?” He wondered.

“Not really. Are you?” Trayden turned the question on him. “You were yawning a lot,”

“Not at all,” Hunter chuckled. “I only played tired to make the others think I was so they’d go to bed and I could have my night with you again.” He winked.

Trayden laughed a bit, shaking his head. “Well, glad I wasn’t the only one then,” Trayden admitted a little bashfully.

Hunter blinked some. “You did it on purpose too?” Trayden nodded. “I freakin’ love that we had the same idea,” Hunter laughed with Trayden. “I promise that once all this weather is cleared up and what not, we’ll find a day for just us…Completely uninterrupted,” He hinted.

Trayden blushed. “You make it sound like we’re gonna ghost everyone and hole up for a day to have sex, like an anniversary that we’ve been together dating for a while,” He remarked.

“We could make it our…Friend-a-versary,” Hunter informed. “Two months since we met and became friends hits on the 2nd of February.”

“The 2nd is the day we met because I returned your wallet. I’d say actual becoming friends was on the 8th, when we had the thank you date and it turned into you fixing my car and then staying for a party,” Trayden corrected.

“Oh, whatever, Mr. Technical,” Hunter shoved him playfully. “Regardless, February marks two months of us knowing one another. I think we should celebrate it,”

“Fine, fine,” Trayden rolled his eyes. “We’ll plan a full day to celebrate knowing one another two months in February,” He gave in. Hunter grinned with joy at his victory as Trayden shook his head again. “And we can do it tomorrow or something…Or rather…Later today because it’s already the next day…” He added. “Right now…I want what we keep starting and don’t get to finish because too many interruptions…” He blushed, or tried really hard not to but knew he was.

“And what do we keep starting?” Hunter leaned closer.

Trayden shot him an unamused look. “You know what…”

“Know what? I can’t read you that easily…” Hunter pushed.

Trayden folded his arms and gave a hard stare to Hunter, showing he wasn’t amused by the game because Hunter absolutely know what he was referring to. “You know what and I know you want it too, so let’s stop wasting time and do it,”

“Do what?” Hunter grinned.

“I swear to Odin that if you don’t come over here and rock my night for hours like you promised earlier then I’ll start making it harder for you to have me…” Trayden warned.

“Okay, okay…You win,” Hunter said quickly at the threat. Trayden’s face softened and almost smirked at the victory. “Damn, I’m gonna have to watch out with you. None of the others ever make it a challenge, and honestly…It gets boring after a while,” He admitted with a sigh.

“I promise that you’ll never have an easy time with me,” Trayden winked.

“Game on,” Hunter chuckled. “But yes, let’s absolutely get to my room so I can fulfill my promise to you,” He shifted to be sitting on Trayden’s legs, straddling his hips while cupping his cheeks. Hunter leaned in and captured Trayden’s lips for a deep kiss, which continued into making out shortly after beginning.

**/Lemon Start/**

Neither of the males cared that it was nearly 2 am that they were starting this. Trayden and Hunter were fine with having sex at this early hour because they could sleep in, the only thing they had to remember was Trayden getting dressed and returning to the living room so no one would question why Trayden was exiting Hunter’s room in the morning. Especially because the friends who did sleep with Hunter on a somewhat normal basis would know that Hunter didn’t let anyone stay in there unless there was sex or foreplay involved. Hunter and Trayden were locked in their making out, finding ways to catch their breath quickly when mouths separated to allow for not having to take long breaks and interrupt the moment. Trayden knew what everything was like now, so there didn’t have to be much hesitation or any nervousness. Hunter was likely still going to take things slow and Trayden didn’t mind that.

Hands roamed freely, both giving little pants and moans of enjoyment and desire. Hunter was rocking his hips on Trayden’s lap, causing Trayden to get hard and obviously it didn’t take much for Hunter to become erect either. Trayden felt Hunter’s hardness, and rubbed along it as Hunter groaned, breaking the kiss.

“My room…Now, or I’m gonna take you right here on the couch,” Hunter panted, kissing Trayden again, feeling him nod to the demand of moving to the bedroom.

Hunter forced himself to shift back and get off Trayden’s lap, then get to his feet and help Trayden up to his before taking his hand and pulling him close to kiss him. Trayden returned the action, quickly getting back into making out. Once at the bedroom door, Hunter opened it and led Trayden inside by walking him in backwards to not break the kiss. In the room, Hunter guided Trayden to his bed and gently had him sit down before breaking the kiss to return to the door and make sure it was closed and then locked.

“Locked it too?” Trayden asked.

“Would you like to take the chance of someone waking up and barging in here to wonder why you aren’t the couch?” Hunter inquired.

“God’s no!” Trayden blushed.

“That’s why I locked the door. I’m sure it would be obvious to them why you aren’t on the couch nor in the guest bathroom, but I’d rather not have them busting in to confirm their theory since they won’t hear anything if they come stand around it,” Hunter smiled.

“You don’t think they’d stand around the door to wait for it to open, do you?” Trayden wondered as Hunter walked back towards him and cupped his cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

“Do you care if they did?” Hunter questioned.

Trayden considered it for a moment, did he really still care if the others knew he and Hunter were having sex? Hunter explained it on the 30th of December that he had sex with his friends and it was only if they wanted it, plus adding in that Tray and him weren’t sleeping together, but could if Trayden wanted to. Before, it was different because Trayden was still getting used to things, but now that he’d done it all? Trayden didn’t really care if they knew. Trayden’s concern was others, like Jason and Eli suddenly wanting to try to sleep with him again.

“Not so much the sleeping together thing because you’ve made it clear to them that you’re cool in having sex with your friends as long as it’s what both involved what want,” Trayden replied.

“But?...” Hunter pushed lightly.

“I guess I just wouldn’t want them making a big deal about it,” Trayden shrugged. “Like…Be aware what happens all you want, but don’t draw attention to it,”

“So like how it is with Jason and Eli. Everyone knows and just leaves it be?” Hunter tilted his head questioningly. Trayden nodded. “Well, you can always tell them to fuck off. Or that it’s none of their business. I made my statement to all of them that this is what I do and I only do it with the friends who want to. Just because you’re recently into everything about being gay doesn’t change the fact you’re my friend and this was a mutual choice,” He reminded.

“True, but still. Your work friends got to be around you during all that, our school ones didn’t. It still new to them to know you have sex with your friends, and it’d be a lot to wrap their heads around us doing it,” Trayden stated.

“Doesn’t change that you can still tell them to leave it alone because it’s not their business or decision what you choose to do. At least you’re not having random hookups with a stranger,” Hunter chuckled. “Now, stop worrying about all that what if stuff and we can go back to focusing on you and me giving into desire,” He pulled Trayden up in a swift movement and instantly kissing him. Trayden fell into it right away and returned the action, holding onto Hunter as they returned to making out and feeling one another up. They obviously didn’t want to be doing this super long or it would raise questions why they weren’t up at the same time as everyone else if it was assumed everyone went to bed at the same time. And it would really look off if Trayden wasn’t on the couch when the others got up. Trayden felt Hunter moving his hands to remove Trayden’s shirt. “This alright?” He whispered against Trayden’s lips.

“Mmhm,” Trayden replied, though muffled due to the making out. Hunter dragged the shirt up, breaking the kiss to pull it off Trayden, then toss it carelessly somewhere to be located later. The two continued their kissing and Hunter went to the sweat pants waistband and glanced at Trayden to ask if it was okay to remove them. “It’s okay, you don’t have to ask…I’ll let you know if I ever want to slow down or stop. But clothing removal, have at it…Strip me freely, you don’t have to make sure it okay because I’m fine with it,” Trayden enlightened.

Hunter almost grinned with excitement at Trayden giving him the okay to go ahead whenever they had sex and would say something if needed to. Trayden felt happy, accomplished, and proud at how far he’d come in just a few weeks with his sexuality and being good with acts of intimacy with a male. At the same time, the thought of doing it with anyone but Hunter sort of scared him back into nervousness about being intimate. Trayden wasn’t sure why, but that’s how he felt about it. In all Trayden’s thoughts, he felt his sleep pants get taken down and he refocused. The other stuff didn’t matter, the only time they’d stop having sex as friends was _if_ one of them got into a relationship. There was no need to worry on situations that weren’t happening at the moment. Trayden relaxed completely when Hunter’s lips came back to his after Trayden stepped out of his pants, kicking them aside.

The kiss was interrupted by Trayden taking Hunter’s shirt off him, but quickly resumed afterward as Trayden worked to get Hunter’s jeans off him. The man never changed into sleepwear after they were cut from their almost having sex earlier until the friends showed up. Trayden changed back to sleepwear after everyone was going to bed. His sweatpants would have done nothing to stop the erection Trayden got in his black jeans during the garage and stairwell make out session earlier. Breathing a bit heavier with light moans, Hunter quickly removed his pants and boxers. Trayden’s had come off when Hunter too the pants down before. Now, both males nude, Hunter took control by backing Trayden against the foot of the king-sized bed and the two fell back on it together with Hunter on top of Trayden. The friends kept kissing deeply, passionately, rubbing their cocks together because the feeling was great while sandwiched against the other’s each other’s body.

After a little bit, Hunter broke the kissing to just smile and stare down at Trayden for a moment. “What?” Trayden returned the friendly gesture.

Hunter moved a piece of Trayden’s black as night hair out of his eyes, and lightly rubbed his cheek some. “Nothing,” Hunter chuckled a little. “Foreplay tonight? Or right into it?” He asked.

“Given the time, we should not waste it,” Trayden responded gently. That was the truth, it wasn’t far off from being nearly 2:30 am.

“Okay to prep you, or you wanna do me this time?” Hunter wondered, moving off Trayden to get to his nightstand, pulling out a condom and lube from the bottom drawer.

“I could do you…Since you did me last time and we never got around to me trying,” Trayden offered.

“Sounds good to me and you don’t have to start with one finger. I’ll let you know when I’m good,” Hunter went and turned himself over on his hands and knees. “This is one of my favorite positions to be fingered or fucked,” He informed lightly. “This and riding on top, if I’m the one being screwed,” He winked.

“Well, if you still wanna ride me like you asked back on Christmas, you’re more than welcome to,” Trayden said as Hunter passed him the lube and condom.

“You just made my whole night…Morning,” Hunter corrected, understanding what time of the morning it was. Trayden got the lube on his fingers and moved behind Hunter, being up on his knees and setting a hand on Hunter’s right hip. Trayden knew that Hunter was no stranger to fingering, that’s why he said just go right to two, but that didn’t mean Trayden was going to ram the guy’s ass. Trayden started slow, just to get himself used to doing it. He slicked his fingers up and down the butt-crack, massaging the entrance a little and listening to Hunter moan softly and try to push his rear to get Trayden’s fingers inside him, obviously seeking penetration. Trayden started to push his two fingers in as Hunter let out a louder moan, wanting more, so that that’s what Trayden gave him. “Yes…” Hunter said breathlessly. “Mmm, fuck…Feels so good.” He asked.

Trayden kept up what he was doing, moving his two fingers fast and somewhat hard. Hunter panted, still moaning and pushing his rear onto Trayden’s fingers more. “I’m good…I’m good! Fuck me…Please!” Hunter pleaded.

“Like this? I thought you wanted to ride?” Trayden mentioned.

“Wi-Will switch af-after!” Hunter moaned. Trayden had smartly gotten the condom on before he started fingering Hunter, and all he had to do with his free hand was add lube to his sheathed cock, which he could do without stopping his fingering. Trayden had lined himself up to Hunter’s ass, and removed his fingers, leaving Hunter the feeling of Trayden’s tip at his entrance. “Don’t have to ease in…Just do it. I like it hard and fast,” He informed. Trayden blinked a few times, then just shrugged a bit and held himself steady to get the head of his length in first, then he gave a quick forward snap of his hips to be inside fully. “Odin above!” Hunter cried out in pleasure, his back dipping down some to leave his ass in place. “Fucking…Gods, you’re big…”

“Did I hurt you?” Trayden really hoped he didn’t because he had only done what Hunter said to do.

“N-No…You’re okay. Didn’t hurt at all, you’re just thick and it’s a fuller feeling than I’m used to getting. Also, not a bad thing because I love this right now,” Hunter looked back at Trayden, smiling softly while breathing somewhat heavy. “Seriously, Tray. It’s great, just fuck me…I want it. I want you…” Hunter told him. Trayden kept both his hands on Hunter’s hips and started thrusting steadily with even pace, force, and depth. This went on for a bit, Trayden changing things as Hunter moaned for them. It was soon 3 am, and Hunter glanced back at him. “Okay, I want to ride now,” He said. Trayden pulled out and laid down so Hunter could crawl over him to steal a kiss and with some adjusting, seat himself on Trayden’s cock with a moan.

Hunter started moving right away, finding a pace that hit everything he wanted it to and kept that going. Hunter bent forward to meet Trayden’s lips in the middle for more making out, it was easier with Trayden reclined on the pillows, so Hunter didn’t have to bend so far and mess up his rhythm. Trayden kept his hands on Hunter’s hips and after a few moments when Hunter found whatever it was he was enjoying, Trayden started to thrust his hips to match the movement, which only caused Hunter to moan more against Trayden’s lips. This continued for a little while, the time was reaching 3:15 am and Trayden was reaching his limit, but wanted to finish with Hunter like last time. Trayden moved one hand from Hunter’s hip over to his untouched, bur erect length, then started stroking him.

Hunter sputtered a bit at the double pleasure, breaking the kiss to pant and adjust the speed and force at which he was riding. Trayden felt like Hunter was now in a position that allowed Trayden’s cock to hit the G-spot over and over again. “G-Gods!” Hunter moaned. Trayden kept up what he was doing in stroking Hunter along with thrusting to meet Hunter’s rocking. “I’m gonna-,” Hunter never finished his sentence as the next time his ass went down and took all of Trayden inside him, he arched, sitting up fully to do it, and moaned out loudly. Hunter came quickly, shooting forward over Trayden’s stomach while Trayden continued to stroke him slowly. Thank Odin the bedroom was soundproof. Trayden ended up throwing his head back at the feeling of Hunter’s ass clenching up around his cock and releasing fast with a groan of pleasure. Their orgasms racked them as both were left with jolts of good feeling and breathing heavy. Hunter finally set himself to be laying on Trayden, stealing kisses between trying to catch their breath.

The two males just enjoyed the orgasmic high until their breathing evened a bit, they continued to share little kisses while laid together in post-sex holding of one another. Trayden felt himself soft now, and the condom slipping as he fell out of Hunter when he moved to be next to Trayden. The condom was caught and Trayden sat up to carefully pull it off and take excess cum with it. Trayden tied it in a knot. “You can just toss that in the bin by the nightstand. There’s wet wipes and tissues in the top drawer, pass me a couple wet ones?” Hunter informed. Trayden tossed the condom away, then grabbed a few wipes for Hunter, passing them over and then Trayden cleaned himself up as well. The males tossed their soiled wipes away and then located their clothing. It was nearing 4 am, and Trayden needed to, unfortunately, get out of Hunter’s room to be on the couch when everyone woke up.

**/Lemon End/**

“I can’t find my shirt. Where did you throw it?” Trayden laughed a little.

“Uh…I don’t remember. I’ll turn the light on for you,” Hunter smiled, getting out of bed and flipping on the lights. Trayden located his shirt by the corner next to the closet. Trayden grabbed it and slid it on, then checked himself that he had all his clothes. “Good now?”

“Yeah,” Trayden replied. “Guess I’ll see you in the morning?” He asked. “Or later on in the morning,” He chuckled some.

“Likely. I feel bad about having you sleep out there, though,” Hunter stated softly.

“Why? It’s what was agreed on since everything else is at full capacity,” Trayden reminded.

“When the others wake up, it’s going to be loud and I don’t want anyone to wake you since we’ve been up later than the rest,” Hunter informed.

“It’s no big deal, Hunt. So I lose a little sleep, it’s not like I’m working or any of us are going anywhere right away,” Trayden waved it off.

“I know, but still…” Hunter trailed off. “Hey, why don’t you stay in here with me?” He offered.

Trayden’s eyes widened a little. “But…Won’t they ask questions, or assume?” Trayden inquired.

“So? We just tell them it’s none of their business and have no say in the decisions you make,” Hunter mentioned. “But…I could just say that I heard movement around 7 am when I came out to check on the weather, knew they’d be up soon and wanted you to be able to sleep longer. Or maybe that you had a hard time sleeping and knew it would be pointless to try again because everyone would be awake. So I just let you sleep in my room,” He shrugged.

“I guess I don’t care what our friends think. We could tell them the truth…But I don’t want my siblings, Nat, Skyler, and Lyla knowing. My brother and I already got into it once before, you remember from Christmas…” Trayden sighed. “I’ll tell them one day,”

“Say no more, I get it,” Hunter reassured. “Then if anyone asks, I tell them I noticed you just laying awake during early hours, we’ll say 6-ish. Got to talking, you told me you didn’t sleep well and were exhausted, but the others would be up soon. I offered for you to sleep in my room to catch up undisturbed. No one is gonna question me in my own house,” He added. “Come on, stay in here tonight,” He smiled. “Besides, I kind of enjoy post-sex cuddling if the person I sleep with is down for staying in my room afterward. I’ve only ever done it with ex-boyfriends, and…You, last week. Normally, sex with Jason and Eli or separately, is just a quickie and we either rejoin the party, or leave the room once done,”

Trayden thought that was sweet. “Okay, I’ll stay with you,” He agreed.

“Then let’s get some sleep,” Hunter drew the covers back of his bed. Trayden and Hunter both used the bathroom in Hunter’s room, at separate times, and climbed into the bed together. Once getting comfortable, and sort of snuggled up together, Hunter took care of the lights with a remote on his nightstand, and then the both of them were fast asleep not long after it got dark and quiet.


	40. Chapter 40

_=Trayden’s POV=  
(Saturday, 1/24/2020; 11:45 am)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Hunter’s House)_

I suspected that I would be tired after staying up late with friends, then later to have sex with Hunter until we finally went to sleep at 4 am. I didn’t not think I’d sleep until almost noon. That’s what I saw when I woke up, the clock on Hunter’s wall read 11:45 in the morning. I noticed Hunter wasn’t in the bed anymore, so safe to say he was out with our friends, if they are still here. I know my siblings probably are, along with Natalie, Skyler, and Lyla. I sat up in Hunter’s bed to try and wake up more. I finally got to my feet after five minutes and moved to the bathroom in Hunter’s room. After doing all my normal morning things, I splashed my face and returned to the main bedroom, spotting a note on Hunter’s pillow now. I picked it up and read it over.

_Good morning, handsome!  
I got up at 8 am, weather is still pretty bad. Driving ban is still in effect, and the state of emergency. No one else was up yet, so I grabbed your bag from the living room and brought in the bedroom. I did go back to sleep until 9:30 am, but then was up for good :) The others are still here and awake too, just so you know. I told them I found you awake at 6 am and having trouble sleeping, so let you sleep in my room while I did a small morning workout and took a shower. No one questioned a thing! Feel free to take a shower and get changed before you come out if you want, I left a towel out for you in the bathroom. See you soon!  
Always,  
Hunter._

Well, wasn’t he the sweetest thing ever? Is it bad that I’ve developed a major crush on him but don’t want to say anything because he might not feel the same and I mean, we only just became friends two months ago, and have already had sex twice. I think I’ll just keep it to myself, and maybe it’s only a crush because we’re both gay and he’s been so nice to me because I’m shy and new to a lot of things. I shouldn’t think too much on having feeling for him unless something else comes up to prove that I do develop feelings for him. I suppose I would shower and change clothing for now and then go see everyone. I got my change of clothes, and entered the bathroom again. I figured out how to work Hunter’s shower, then stripped down and stepped in.

**. . .**

_(12:05 pm)_

I completed my shower in fifteen minutes, then dried off, and got partially dressed. It was only to brush my teeth and put on deodorant. I made sure my body hair was taken care of and cleaned up. When I was satisfied with how I looked after everything, I finished getting dressed and left the towel where Hunter had his on a second bar to a rack on the wall. I cleaned up all my things and exited the room. I slipped on socks, then grabbed my phone off the charger, which was another nice act of Hunter to do, bringing it into his room and setting it to charge for me. I left my bag by the nightstand, I could grab it later on and say I forgot to bring it out. I took a breath and left Hunter’s room. I followed the sounds of voices and stepped into sight.

“Hey, hey,” Erik pointed out my arrival into the main area now.

“The late sleeper has finally woken up,” Dexter grinned.

“Shut up,” I remarked, rolling my eyes.

“Not his fault,” Hunter smiled. “Sleeping on bed is easy. It’s like being on a cloud, in the dark, with no sound whatsoever,”

“That about sums up my description of your bedroom,” I nodded.

“And don’t pick on your brother, poor thing didn’t even get to sleep until about 6 am. The rest of us got to drift off to bed easy at 2 ish and were up around 8:30-9 am,” Hunter told my younger brothers. “He was tired, leave him alone,” I gave Hunter a look that clearly meant _thank you_. He just smiled and I knew he was essentially saying that he had my back. “So you slept better, Tray?”

“Insanely better,” I responded with a nod.

“Good, I’m glad. Seems like we’re all gonna be stuck here for most of the day and possibly into the night again, so it would suck to have you falling asleep too early on us,” Hunter chuckled. “Are you hungry? There’s some leftover breakfast in the fridge, or we’re about to do lunch,” He offered.

“Not really. Still waking up, when that comes full circle, I’ll be hungry,” I yawned a little.

“All that sleep and you’re still tired?” Ava blinked.

“Hey…Too much sleep is just as bad as not enough…” I mumbled.

“If you wanna go back to sleep in my room, I don’t mind,” Hunter mentioned.

“No, no. I’m good with being up for a bit. Maybe later, though, if it gets boring. Not that I assume that will happen at your house,” I teased.

“Damn right it won’t,” Hunter grinned at me as I shook my head laughing.

“All hail the party king,” I joked.

“Aw, you do love me!” Hunter batted his eye lashes

“I rescind my comment, you’re a drama queen,” I remarked.

“Still a royal title, so I’ll take it,” Hunter laughed some. A second time, Trayden just shook his head with a smile.

“Good news everyone,” Chelsea beamed. “Storm will be tapering off by 5 pm, and Mayor Raseri set the time that the state of emergency and driving bans to end at 9 pm tonight,”

“Probably to leave time for road crews to clear everything,” Dexter shrugged.

“Plow the roads, and lay salt down,” Lyla nodded in agreement with her boyfriend.

“Well, guess we’re all stuck together for a bit longer,” Alyssa chuckled.

“Good thing we get along,” Hailey giggled.

“That is an extremely good thing,” Devon nodded.

“You get dad’s text, Tray?” Ava wondered.

“Haven’t really checked my phone since I got up. Was it general check in to pacify our mother that we’re all fine?” I arched a brow.

“Well…That and I guess he passed along a hint of what mom is hoping to get for her birthday party tomorrow, which is still on for 4 pm at Meade Hall,” Dexter said.

“Great,” I rolled my eyes. “What does she want, or did you specifically say _hint_ because you don’t know what it means?” I asked.

“We don’t know what it means,” Cole laughed with his other siblings. “The message he sent to all of us said your older brother will know.”

I got my phone from my pocket and found my messages with dad, then tapped it and started reading what he said about whatever mom was hoping to get tomorrow. “So…What did he say?” Erik questioned.

“Gimme a minute,” I retorted, still reading. Dad sent more than just a few words, this was a full on request because mom probably made mention of it and now he was trying to see if it was possible to happen.

“She wants her favorite band to play live,” I reported to my younger siblings. Just like that, my three brothers and one sister looked at me quickly.

“You mean-,” Ava started.

“­Her favorite band being Dragon’s Fury?” Dexter inquired. I nodded.

“That’s impossible to set up in under two days,” Erik reminded.

“I’m sorry, I’m confused…What’s Furies Roar?” Nicole looked at the Raseri family.

“I’ve never heard of it, and I’m a huge music buff,” Hunter added, agreeing with Nicole that it was new information to him too.

“You’ve never heard of it because it’s not an official band. It’s private. No concerts, merchandise, downloads…Nothing,” Lyla informed.

Natalie nodded. “Good portion of it is covers of others bands or artists. Little of their music is their own, and the ones they make are damn incredible,”

“Okay, so if they aren’t official then how do you know of them and their songs?” Hunter asked.

“Furies Roar is-,” Lyla began.

“It’s us, Hunter,” I sighed. Silence fell over the room. “It’s my siblings and I, few friends too. It started back on Eyja Nott, which translates to Isle of Night and rumored back in Viking times to be the homeland of the legendary Night Fury dragons,” I explained.

“Raseri and Heift both mean Fury. Raseri is Fury in Norwegian, and Heift is Fury in Icelandic,” Natalie stated. “Furies Roar came from us hanging out and all loving music. We used to put on shows when our families did picnics,” She mentioned.

“You guys are a band?” Fisher blinked.

“ _Were_ a band, and second time…Unofficial. It stopped a long time ago,” I repeated and clarified.

“Only because you moved away to Berk and lived with Grammy, and started attending Berk school,” Erik rolled his eyes.

“Well, we’re all in the same place now, and mom is making a reasonable request…” Ava mentioned.

“I think we should do it for her,” Dexter agreed, then they all looked my way. “But…It’s up to you, Tray,”

“You don’t need me for it. I just run music off my phone,” I said. “The rest is up to all of you,” I sat back, arms folded over one another and closing my eyes. “You wanna do it, go ahead. I’ll handle music and equipment.”

I ignored them after that, disengaging from the conversation as my friends were just asking more in curiosity about everything. I had my phone in hand, looking through pictures. I was turning their talk out because I didn’t want to hear any of it. I loved music, but I didn’t have the passion I used to. There was an important person in my life that helped me with music, and he was gone now. My drive to sing went with him. I knew he wouldn’t want me to give it up, but what am I supposed to do? That person was special and my biggest supporter, he was at every performance. I didn’t realize I got lost in thought until I felt my phone vibrate and glanced at it to see a text from Hunter. Why was he texting me when I was sitting just a few spots away?

**_Hunter’s Cell, 12:30 pm  
I noticed you got all quiet and seem upset when this topic came up. Are you okay?_ **

_> They know why I stopped taking part. I don’t care what they choose to do, but they know my stance on things. Just wish they’d not push the issue…_

**_Hunter’s Cell, 12:31 pm  
Tell them that, Tray. They need to respect your wishes that you’ve chosen not to do it anymore._ **

_> I don’t care them bringing up the band thing…I care that they’re drawing attention to the fact I stopped and everyone is trying to ask why._

**_Hunter’s Cell, 12:33 pm  
And you’re not saying anything because it will draw more attention?_ **

_> Yeah…_

**_Hunter’s Cell, 12:34 pm  
Would you like to talk about it? Or is that what you’re trying to avoid because it makes you angry or upset? I won’t push, I’m just trying to understand._ **

I almost sighed. I couldn’t hide it from Hunter. I couldn’t keep anything from him. Despite our sexual hookups, Hunter was still my friend and we often got into these deeper talks. I didn’t want to talk about it now, but I would tell him later.

_> Will tell you later on after everyone leaves, if that’s okay?_

**_Hunter’s Cell, 12:35 pm  
More than okay._ **

I still loved music and singing, it just felt weird to do it now with that important and special person gone. I mostly kept singing to myself, like in the shower or cleaning my apartment. I glanced around to see everyone still talking about Furies Roar, I’d love to hide away right now. “Fine. You heard him guys and girls, he said it’s up to us,” Dexter remarked as I rolled my eyes. I knew his remark was to guilt me, but our family knew why I stopped and I was grateful that were, at least, not saying anything further. It just wasn’t something I wanted to get into right now. “We should find a way to practice before tomorrow at 4 pm,” He added.

“You can work on stuff here if you like,” Hunter offered. “Wild Fantasy performers practice everything right here in the living room. Open space, good music system. Have instruments somewhere around here too,” He mentioned.

“That would be awesome!” Erik smiled.

“Thank you, Hunter,” Natalie and Ava said together.

“No problem. We can bring it up after lunch,” Hunter nodded.

**. . .**

_=Normal POV=  
(9:30 pm)_

The rest of the day had been interesting with the Raseri siblings, excluding Trayden, Natalie, and Lyla practicing for the performance gift to Rachel Raseri for her birthday. Trayden never took part, just watched quietly. Natalie and Dexter split up lead singer parts by male and female, the rest did instruments or backup singing. As explained, some songs were done with live instruments if the group knew them, but the rest were more karaoke from Trayden’s phone. Personal pizza was everyone’s lunch, then hot dogs and cheeseburgers for dinner. Everyone left in the last half hour of 9-9:30 pm when the travel ban and state of emergency were over, so now it was just Hunter and Trayden again.

“Well, that was fun,” Hunter mentioned once he closed and locked the door after the last person took off.

Trayden was spending another night, since their first set of plans were interrupted by the storm and everyone getting stuck there for basically twenty-four hours. The males were changed into their night clothing and sitting on the couch with sodas in hand. “Is that what we’re calling it?” Trayden muttered.

“What? Oh, come on. I told you we’d plan something for just us and not get interrupted,” Hunter reassured. “Your siblings, Natalie, and Lyla are incredibly good, by the way,” He complimented.

“Yeah…” Trayden nodded. “I’m glad they keep up on it. I backed out years ago,”

“Why did you? Seems like Furies Roar was a hit among family,” Hunter wondered.

Trayden sighed. “The…Person it started with isn’t here anymore…And I guess I just lost the drive after that,” He informed.

“Tell me, Tray. I know it’s probably personal, and it seems to be a sad subject…But It helps to talk with friends and family, people who care about you. So talk to me, what happened?” Hunter invited gently. Trayden took a deep breath. “Relax…” He smiled softly. “Your pace, we have all night.” He reminded.

It was small, but that bit of reassurance from Hunter set Trayden at a little ease. “Okay…So do you remember on during the New Year’s celebration where I talked about a friend who _showed_ me how to see, hear, and feel music?” Trayden started as Hunter nodded to him, recalling that this was referred to as a good and old friend of Trayden’s from Eyja Nott who was terribly busy. “His name is Blake Solberg, but he unofficially referred to himself as a Raseri,” I informed. “Blake and I became friends in elementary school, 1st grade. We were the best of friends, like brothers. He…Was a lot like you in being carefree, open, funny, loyal, etc. And Blake even dealt with the same thing you had involving your parents. Blake was bisexual, he came out to his parents when he was thirteen and they abandoned him at my house a week later,” He continued.

“Abandoned him at your place?” Hunter arched a brow.

“Blake and I were working on a project for school, some book report, I think. His parents had brought him over and said they would come get him at 7 pm. They never came. He tried to call and text, but no answer. My parents tried to reach them as well, and nothing. Finally, my mom drove us both over to the house and realized right away what happened. His parents had sold the house, and moved away. There was a note on the side door by the garage saying they didn’t want Blake, or accept his choices, all his belongings were in a few boxes that were in the garage,”

“Okay, I despise what my parents did to me…But at least I was fifteen and they gave me warning to pack what I wanted and leave, also the fifteen minutes to make calls for a place to go…” Hunter remarked. “That’s cold. But presumably, he ended up with you if you mentioned he unofficially called himself a Raseri?” He asked.

Trayden nodded. “My mother was in an enraged, sympathetic fit upon seeing the letter. It had been a Friday, we actually had school off for some reason. The project was due Monday, so Blake got dropped off that morning around 10:30 am so we could spend the day finishing things up and then hanging out. Obviously, it been a ploy that his parents used the day to load up and move out. He explained, taking a drink, then a few breaths.

“Back to Blake’s side, though,” Trayden started again after a moment. “Blake was undeniably upset. Angry and hurt. We worked together to get his belongings into the van. Mom had put the back seats down while explaining to my father on the phone what happened. It was decided that Blake would stay with us until everything got sorted out. With Blake being thirteen, he was going to be taken away to a foster family since he had nobody left. Not because his family was dead, or lived too far away…They all shunned him for being bisexual, and his decisions for after he grew up with wanting to join the military.”

“That’s awful…” Hunter frowned.

“My parents knew I didn’t want to lose my best friend, so they petitioned to be his foster family. We had plenty of room at the time on Eyja Nott. Blake was actually two years older than me, but started school late way late and got held back a year. So, I was only eleven. Dex was seven. The twins were five, and Cole was two. Our house back then was a four bedroom. Mom and dad were in the basement, converted into a bedroom. Us kids had the upstairs. Ava had her own room. So did Cole. Erik and Dex shared, then Blake and I shared too. It wasn’t hard for mom and dad to be accepted as foster parents, and only for the unique situation being what it was,” Trayden went on, taking a moment to breathe.

“Blake ended up doing really well in school once he was living with us. When Blake turned eighteen, I was only sixteen and still in high school at Nott Academy. Blake ended up doing real good in school when we in seventh grade, I was thirteen. Blake got to jump to ninth when he was fifteen, the grade he should have been in anyway because of the staying back thing. So obviously, he graduated at eighteen and I was only sixteen and in tenth grade. Blake went on to join the army like he wanted to. Everything was fine, my parents let him continue staying with us because he was basically one of the family…” Trayden looked down a bit.

Hunter put his hand on Trayden’s, causing the male to look at Hunter again. “It’s okay, take your time…” Hunter reminded.

“You already know I started to struggle with my sexuality at seventeen, so in my junior year…I was getting bullied and teased a lot. And then Blake got deployed overseas. My siblings had their own stuff to deal with and my folks were busy, so I felt really alone. I begged my parents the summer before senior year to transfer me out, but all the other schools were either full, out of district, or private. So what ended up happening was that my grandmother needed a caretaker. She was have a series of medical issues, and mom was going to temporarily live there until Grammy could handle herself again. I took the chance go with her during the summer, and suggested that they let me live with my grandmother to continue caring for her and mom wouldn’t have to take time off work. This let me start attending Berk school where I met the others,” Trayden continued softly.

Taking a break, Trayden looked at the soda in his hands. “Blake was the reason the band thing got started. I got to meet the friends he made from joining the army, and we always use to put on performances for them. Blake was the reason I got so into music, which I’ve told you before,” Hunter nodded in understanding. “Blake was the one who helped me get through figuring out I was bisexual, but he always joked that I’d end up being gay…” He tried to laugh a little. “Guess he was right,” Trayden paused and sighed. “It happened in May that Blake was deployed to his second tour…And he was killed in an IED explosion…” He revealed sadly.

“Trayden, I’m so sorry…” Hunter shifted in to hug Trayden tightly.

“My parents were notified, then we were all told together. It was a hard few weeks, but Blake was sent home and we laid him to rest. Our friends only know it was a death in the family, I never went into detail. They didn’t even know Blake was living with my family, since Blake was on tour for eighteen months when I met them. And then Blake had moved out after returning from the first tour, he was living with his battle buddy. I went dark for a bit after Blake died, not major depression want to die dark, just wanted to be left alone. I was only leaving my apartment to go shopping or work.” Trayden informed.

“You lost your drive for anything music-related except listening to it after Blake died, didn’t you?” Hunter asked and Trayden nodded. “And your siblings know it’s because of losing Blake?” He nodded again. “But you didn’t want to say anything to the others because it would be a long explanation you didn’t want to get into, then have to deal with questions of everything?” Hunter wondered.

“Exactly. I know it happened last May but…Guess it’s still fresh,” Trayden admitted.

“That’s more than okay, Tray. Everyone mourns differently. This person was your best friend, you literally grew up with him and he was like an older brother to you. Helping you through your transition into bisexual and maybe setting you up for becoming gay. This was a special person in your life, and just like with all the other things I told you since we met. You move forward at your pace and readiness…No one will hold it against you if they understand the hurt you feel from losing a friend, a brother…” Hunter stated.

Trayden nodded to him. “Thank you…For sitting with and letting me talk,”

“Any time,” Hunter smiled. “Come on, let’s grab a couple snacks, few more sodas and just hang. I think you need it right now,”

“I think that sounds like a great idea,” Trayden managed a smile back to Hunter.


	41. Chapter 41

_=Normal POV=  
(Sunday, 1/25/2020; 11:00 am)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Trayden’s Apartment)_

Trayden had a good time the rest of Saturday with Hunter, they just talked about happier topics after Trayden had told Hunter about Blake death and meaning in his life because Hunter could tell that things were still fresh to Trayden and didn’t want to stay on it. After all, the man had just been killed overseas less than a year ago, so Hunter didn’t want to keep Trayden in a sad mood. It made sense why Trayden lost his drive with music stuff, the loss of the person who was basically his older brother and mentor for music things was gone, so Trayden’s drive for it seemed to be gone as well. Trayden did spend the night, but they stayed sober and didn’t do anything sexual. Trayden had gotten home at 8:30 am, needing to shower, check on his place and prepare for his mother’s birthday party at 4 pm at Meade Hall. Trayden was actually annoyed because his siblings were still trying to get him to take part other than managing the music from his phone. He had yelled at them to cut it out and leave him be because it wasn’t happening. That happened first thing this morning and one of the reasons that Trayden left Hunter’s earlier than normal, because he was aggravated and didn’t want to rant to Hunter.

Trayden finally settled down onto his couch after a shower and making something for breakfast around 9:30 am. Trayden tidied up, and had his clothes for the party set out on his bed. There was nothing left to do but sit around and watch TV until it was time to go at 3:00 pm, he was going early to make sure everything was set up with instruments, microphones, sound system, and whatnot. While relaxing on the couch, he felt his phone vibrate and reached to the end table to pick it up and check. A message from his father.

**_Dad’s Cell, 11:01 am  
Morning, son. I’m not going to try and get you to perform like your siblings. They told me about it upon getting home last night, so I know better. But for what it’s worth, I don’t think Blake would want you to give up something you both loved just because he’s gone._ **

Trayden sighed, tapping the box to reply.

_> Dad…You just said you weren’t going to try, and saying that is a way to try and get me to change my mind. Now, what do you want…_

**_Dad’s Cell, 11:04 am  
You’re right, I’m sorry. Anyway…There’s going to be a lot of food and drinks at the party, more than what we originally planned for people who were going to come to it. Mom suggested letting you kids invite your friends. You know how we are, if they are your friends then they are family. Blake being the best example…Moving on! Invite your friends to come, mom said you can invite your school friends and the strippers. Sorry, didn’t know what else to call that group. Love you! See you at 3ish._ **

Trayden rolled his eyes, but guessed it wasn’t so bad. This likely meant some of mom’s friends couldn’t come and they had space to fill and figured her children would be bored and didn’t want them to be. Trayden shrugged and pulled up the messages with Hunter to let him know about the invite, then Hunter could pass it along to the others. Trayden recalled Hunter saying that Sunday was typically their rest day from work things.

_> Hey. Not sure if you’re sick of seeing or hanging out with me yet, but my mom’s party is down quite the number of people and there will be a lot of food meant to feed a good portion of people that will be missing. Music and food, feel like bringing your work crew to Meade Hall around 4 pm. Dad said he and mom wanted to extend the party invite out to the friends of their kids. So yeah…Invite extended to you and the others. I’m gonna message the school gang too._

Trayden sent it off and then set the phone in his lap while taking a drink and started channel surfing to kill time. At this rate, he would end up setting an alarm and taking a nap. Half an hour later, Trayden got a response from Hunter, and smiled, secretly hoping Hunter was down to come if not the others.

**_Hunter’s Cell, 11:35 am  
Lol. I am appalled you would even consider that I’d get sick of hanging out with and seeing you! I’d never, Tray. Seriously, I’m never bored and it’s always a good time. As for the invite. Hell yeah I’ll come. The others will too. Sorry for late response, I was waiting to see if they were down too. Save time in waiting for replies to let you know. Is there any particular dress code?_ **

Trayden smiled, happy Hunter was going to come, and the others too. He’d already heard from his school friends, they were obviously down for it. Trayden focused on his message.

_> Casual dress, Hunt. Jeans or dress pants, polo or button down shirt. If you really want to feel fancy, button down with a tie. But no real dress code, just nothing ripped or too revealing._

Trayden went back to watching whatever he’d found on TV. It wasn’t a usual for him, but it would do to kill time until 2:45 when he left to arrive at the location for 3 pm.

**. . .**

_(4:00 pm)  
(Meade Hall)_

Trayden did end up falling asleep after messaging Hunter that he was going to relax until the party, admitting he was a bit more tired than he believed from staying up until 1 am with Hunter on Sunday morning. Trayden made sure to set his alarm for 2:30 pm to give himself time to use the bathroom, change clothes, and then get out the door by no later than 2:50 pm. Trayden reached the hall for 3:05 pm with traffic, finding Dexter, Lyla, and Natalie there with Cole, Ava, and Erik in tow. The instruments were being set up, so Trayden gave his wave greeting and got to work on microphones, and sound things. His parents arrived at 3:45 pm, along with other guests and some friends. Erik’s girlfriend and Ava’s boyfriend were among that pack of people too. Trayden did shoot them a smile and promised to be over soon as he was helping with more set up. When 4 pm came, Hunter and his group strolled behind a worker for the hotel.

“Here you are, ladies and gentlemen,” The worker smiled, bowing out and walking away.

“Great. Thanks!” Hunter replied to him. Trayden smiled and walked over.

“Glad you could make it,” Trayden said.

“Wouldn’t miss a party with you for lap dance from Jay,” Hunter joked.

“HEY!” Jason whined as Trayden stifled a laugh.

“Well, then I’m honored,” Trayden remarked. “Come on. You don’t have to meet any of my parents’ friends. Just them, I promised they could meet my new friends,” He led them in more to his parents. “Fair warning, my mother is a super happy individual and she’ll act like a grandmother who hasn’t seen family for a month,” He warned as the group with him chuckled a bit. “And if you hurt her kids, she’ll turn into an aggressive, mouthy, mama bear.”

“It’s no problem, Tray. She’s your mom and it’s her party. Let her be,” Hunter replied. Trayden nodded, reaching his parents.

“Mom, dad…As promised,” He got their attention when they finished greeting other friends. “These are my new friends,” He added.

“Oh, wonderful!” Rachel beamed.

“It’s an honor to meet you both, Mr. and Mrs. Raseri,” Hunter greeted, shaking Dustin’s hand, then Rachel’s, who ended up just hugging him. Trayden only watched through all the introductions, and loved the reactions of his friends who all were hugged by his mother.

“We’re pleased to finally get to meet you all. We’ve heard so much from Trayden about you, and from his siblings too who got to spend the night at your house, Hunter. I must again, thank you, now in person for allowing,” Dustin said to Hunter.

“It was no trouble at all, Mr. Raseri. Trayden is one of my best friends, there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for him. Just the same as I’d do anything for the rest of my friends.” Hunter replied respectfully. “And a happy birthday to you, Mrs. Raseri. From all of us at Wild Fantasies,”

“Thank you. And please, call me Rachel or mom,” Rachel giggled. “If you’re friends to my children, then you are family,”

“And everyone can call me Dustin, same rules as my wife. Friends are just the family you chose to add to your life,” Dustin nodded. “Now, run along and have fun!” He chuckled.

“Fun is what we do best,” Devon gave a thumbs up as Dustin and Rachel headed off to continue greeting or speaking to other guests.

“Your parents are awesome,” Thaxter mentioned.

“I wish mine had been that cool with my friends growling up,” Bryan laughed a bit. “My dad is Victor Grimborn and works alongside my uncle, Ricky Grimborn. They’re both private investigators for Grimborn P.I.” He paused. “Well dad is the P.I. Uncle Ricky is the officer who works with him,”

“So they work with the police and likely know Shane and Addilyn’s father, Chief Jorgenson?” Trayden questioned and Bryan nodded.

“My mom is Mayoress of Meathead Island,” Thaxter shrugged.

“Mine is mayoress of Bog Isle,” Chelsea informed. “Don’t know my dad. Mom had an anonymous donor for In-Vitro,”

“My dad is a top doctor in the Archipelago,” Natalie smiled. “Mom works as a doctor too, Obstetrician,” She added.

“Never knew my mom, dad said they divorced shortly after I was born. And dad was military, Navy to be specific and was killed in some ship accident when I was eighteen,” Devon remarked.

“Mom died giving birth to Olivia and me. Dad works as Chief of Outcast Police Division,” Oliver said.

“Eli and I met in the orphanage,” Jason stated.

“Jay’s parents were killed in a car crash when he was three. Mine died in a house fire when I was five. We ended up in the same place and got adopted separately, but stayed close,” Eli explained.

“My…Mother was a Veterinarian, and my father, a military man,” Hunter mentioned calmly, but Trayden and the others knew that he despised talking about them in any way. Trayden had to assume that it was just for job comparison as it was the topic they ended up on. “And yet, despite all the different backgrounds, we ended up meeting and becoming strippers,” He laughed.

“Background doesn’t matter,” Trayden smiled. “Just like dad said, friends are just family you choose to have in your life.” He repeated. “Come on, I’ll take you over to the others. Made sure you’d have tables next to one another when I got here at 3 to help set up music and whatnot,” The group nodded and walked with Trayden to the other friends, who all greeted one another. Trayden had his place at the head table with his family, but was right next to the others and Hunter obviously chose the seat closest to him. The food was buffet style, and the tables were arranged so that everyone was facing the entertainment area and dance floor. Right now, everyone was just hanging around and chatting.

Around 4:15, everyone had arrived according to Dustin and he went to the microphone to address the guests. Unfortunately, the man was struggling with getting people to settle down and getting the device to work. Dustin motioned for Trayden to come up to him and Trayden excused himself from his friends to go see what his dad needed. “What’s up, Dad?” He asked.

“The microphone isn’t working and I can’t get everyone’s attention without it,” Dustin explained.

“I’ll fix the microphone,” Trayden stated.

“How will everyone hear me over all this?” Dustin inquired.

“Just stay put and gimme a sec,” Trayden mumbled as he took the microphone off the stand, then faced the guests. Trayden set his middle and thumb finger to the corners of his mouth and gave a loud whistle, the room went silent almost immediately. “Still works as good as it did at Andy’s bar when he needed to make last call,” Trayden chuckled to himself. “Good to know,” He shrugged and looked at the microphone, finding that his father didn’t turn it on. He flipped the switch and handed it back before beginning his was to his friends.

“What was wrong with it?” Dustin wondered.

“It was OE, Dad,” Trayden replied, still walking.

“What’s that mean?” Dustin questioned further.

Dexter sighed and shook his head. “OE stands for Operator Error, Dad,” He informed. “Trayden’s just being a smartass,”

“Rather be a smartass than a dumbass,” Trayden countered, reaching his group of friends and turning to face forward again. “You didn’t turn the switch on for the mic, Dad…That’s why it wasn’t working,” He sighed.

“Oh! My bad then…” Dustin laughed a little, rubbing the back of his head with a nervous smile.

“Carry on,” Trayden told his dad.

Dustin nodded and went about giving his opening words about thanking people for coming out to celebrate his wife’s birthday. It was the big fifty. Dustin had turned that age last July in 2019 on the 29th being that he was a few months older than his wife. The ending speech was that he loved his family, a happy birthday to the love of his life, and that he hoped everyone would enjoy the entertainment which everyone close to them would remember as Furies Roar. Trayden about groaned, but kept it to himself and went with an eye roll instead. All said and done as Dustin left the microphone on the stand while Dexter, Ava, Erik, and Cole took their spots, then Natalie, Lyla, and the Raseri’s twins’ boyfriend and girlfriend. Trayden had already informed friends of their names. Erik’s girlfriend’s name was Nova Riddari, and Ava’s boyfriend went by Fredrick Knight. Cole was single, but had brought a female friend named Elizabeth Gunvaldsen.

All these people hailed from Eyja Nott, and grown up knowing one another. Everyone lived close to one another, so it made it easy to do family picnics and become a growing group known as Furies Roar. The only one not up there with the rest was Trayden, who knew that Blake would want him to keep doing it, but Trayden just didn’t have the drive and it still hurt to know Blake was gone. Maybe one day, the desire would come back, but it likely wouldn’t be today. Unless Trayden got some kind of sign that he should, it wasn’t happening. So Trayden sat with his parents, and friends watching the others perform Dinner would happen around 5 or 5:30, everyone was just waiting on the catering service to arrive and set up, so it was entertainment, talking, and dancing if anyone wanted. The liver performances would happen all night, breaks would be needed, so then it would switch to just DJ style of playing pre-recorded songs from a phone or computer.

Trayden had his hands in his lap, and felt a hand on his. He looked over to see that hand connected to an arm belonging to Hunter. No words needed to be said, Hunter was trying to comfort him and silently say that he was right there for him. It was small, but it meant a lot to Trayden. He adjusted his hand so that they were now holding hands, linking up their fingers to secure the hold. Trayden gave him a look that read _thank you_. Hunter only smiled and gave a small nod to represent _you’re welcome and anytime_. The two looked back to the show, not wanting to draw attention to themselves, but it was steadily becoming clearer to Trayden that Hunter might feel something towards him just like Trayden was feeling for Hunter.

**. . .**

_(6:30 pm)_

Two and a half hours into the party and things had been fine. The catering service arrived at 5:10 pm and everything was set up fifteen minutes later. People had gotten their food and music played off the laptop Trayden brought with a specific playlist for this event. After the meal was over, an array of dessert items were put out to replace the food. The best part of these treats is that all of it could stay wrapped and snacked on as wanted by guests. With it being 6:30 now, people had their time to start digesting and be able to pick back up with moving around to conversate or dance. _Furies Roar_ was back to doing live songs they knew or could manage. Most songs were light instrument playing or singing with the music only audio. Some were full song and singing, then there were a few that they had to turn down requests for because they needed Trayden and he refused the request many times since the idea was brought up. After the last one, he actually got annoyed and went outside for air, and that’s where he was now.

“I told you kids not to push him with it,” Dustin sighed after Trayden refused to take part in the show for probably the fifteenth time that night.

“We just don’t understand why he won’t. He used to be all for it, as in the one saying _let’s do it_ ,” Erik mentioned to his father once Trayden walked away saying it was hot and he needed some air.

“You have to consider, kids, that the loss of Blake hit Trayden the hardest,” Rachel reminded. “It hasn’t even been a year, and Blake was the one who got Trayden into everything,” She added, frowning some.

Hunter and the friends were right there and listening to everything. It was fairly hard not too with the closeness. Music was being handled by the laptop to give the band a break. “What are they talking about?” Addilyn inquired.

“Who is Blake?” Thaxter questioned.

“Why would Trayden refuse to take part over this guy?” Alyssa wondered. “Is he an ex we don’t know about?”

“Trayden wouldn’t keep something like that from us. We know all his exes, there were never mentions of a Blake,” Shane remarked.

“It wasn’t an ex,” Hunter sighed.

“And how do you know? We’ve known him longer…” Tyler said.

“I told you that Trayden and I get into long, deep talks about our lives and aspects of life in general,” Hunter countered, folding his arms over one another. “Trayden has never been with a man, not while bisexual or gay,” He added and closed his eyes. “Blake is an old friend of Trayden’s from Eyja Nott. They were best friends, and last May, Blake was killed overseas on his second tour of duty.” He explained calmly, and quietly. He knew Trayden hadn’t told any of their friends yet, but Hunter hoped that this would save them from asking Trayden when he returned and possibly making the situation worse. “This is the friend that Trayden told us about at the New Year’s celebration, the one who got him into fully understanding music. Apparently, also the one who Trayden started Furies Roar with. It was just the two of them, then grew out to the rest of the Raseri siblings, Natalie, Lyla, and everyone else we’ve seen tonight.” Hunter continued. “When Blake died, it hit Trayden hard and he’s thus since lose his drive to do anything musically-related other than listening to it,”

“And he told you all this?” Devon asked calmly.

Hunter nodded. “Last night after everyone left my house. I noticed he was looking down and offered myself to be there to listen if he wanted to talk about anything. So he just told me about the situation earlier that day with his siblings trying to get him to join in on today’s activity,” Hunter mentioned. “Blake died back in May in an IED blast. His body was never found, and Trayden hasn’t been able to mourn much as he got busy with work in June, and he was dealing with the breakup from his ex, Rosanna,” The friends stared at Hunter, surprised that Trayden told him, but not them. It was more of the school friends, though. The dancers were surprised at the reveal of Trayden’s current mood, but they didn’t care Trayden told Hunter something and not them. “So that is what Tray is upset about. He doesn’t want to perform because it’s still fresh, the loss that is, and it hurts him to do all the things he did with Blake right now while he’s still mourning and getting through the loss,” Hunter remarked gently. “Also, I only told you so you wouldn’t pester him to tell you when he gets back…So respect that and don’t bring it up,” He added firmly. “I don’t like seeing him like this,”

That comment was the one that made the friends realized that Hunter definitely had to feel something for Trayden as more than a friend. Now, the questions remaining were if Trayden felt something for Hunter, and if so…Where would their feelings take them? The guess was that Hunter and Trayden would end up together, dating as a couple. And secretly, the friends all hoped that would be the case.


	42. Chapter 42

_=Normal POV=  
(Sunday, 1/25/2020; 7:00 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Meade Hall)_

Trayden had been standing outside for just about a half an hour, it wasn’t too cold and he’d needed time to take in a breath of fresh air get his head together. Trayden was sick of hearing _come join us for the show, you’ll feel better and get right back into it if you do it once_. But it wasn’t that easy for Trayden. Maybe he would feel better, or he’d end up hurting more for trying too soon. Trayden didn’t know what to do, so he was just standing outside, leaning on against the building with his hands in his pockets, and one leg up with the knee bent. Trayden had his head back and face towards the sky, there was a light snow falling. Trayden let out a sigh, able to see his breath in the winter air.

“I wish you were here to tell me what I should do…” Trayden said to no one. “You always knew what to say,” He closed his eyes. “I could talk to you about anything, and you always made me feel better…” Trayden felt tears threatening to come forward if he opened his eyes. “Even if it was said through song lyrics…I could use that right now,” He looked up once more, the tears formed and one slipped free, rolling down his cheek. Trayden put his leg down beside the other, hands coming out of his pockets. “I need you…” He choked up.

“Tray?” Hunter’s voice came after Trayden heard the door he’d exited from open. Trayden quickly wiped his eyes and sniffed a bit, clearing his throat. “You out here?” He asked.

“Ye-Yeah. Left from that door, against the building.” Trayden replied. It was a moment later that Hunter walked into sight and stood to the side, but facing Trayden. “Everyone looking for me?”

“No. Your parents told everyone to leave you be. I was coming out of the bathroom and saw part of you, figured I’d come see if you were alright,” Hunter admitted. There was a pause “Are you?”

“I’m…Torn, I guess is the word I’d use,” Trayden sighed. “I know Blake wouldn’t want me to give it up with him gone, but it still hurts to do. Everyone says just do it once and you’ll feel better. Or remember the good times…But I guess I’m afraid to try,” He explained.

“Afraid of what? Trying something you’ve done before?” Hunter wondered.

“Afraid that it’s just going to hurt more. Trying before knowing if I’m ready to,” Trayden said.

“Only way you’re going to know that is if you do it, Tray. This isn’t like…Sex readiness. This is something you know how to do, and apparently, exceptionally good at from what I’ve picked up through the night.” Hunter told him as Trayden looked at Hunter slightly. “Your readiness is this…Is accepting that your friend is gone and knowing that while his life has, unfortunately, ended…Yours still goes on and he lives on in your heart.” He went on. “It’s going to hurt, Trayden. It’s supposed to…But you make the choice if it’s going to be a good or bad kind of pain?”

“I don’t want to hurt at all. Performing just makes me think that the person I started it all with is no longer here and it doesn’t feel right to do it alone,” Trayden responded.

“Trayden…You’re not alone. You’re surrounded by family and friends, and the others you’ve gotten into this with your friends are up there performing with you. And everyone who knew Blake misses him like you do, the performing tonight is for entertainment and to remember him. They’re hurting too, but they’re not letting it be a sad pain. It’s happy because they’re remembering the good times and not letting the things he did in life be gone with him in death,” Hunter explained lightly. By this point, Trayden felt tears forming again and he willed them to stop, not wanting them to fight. “The question here, Tray…Isn’t are you ready to perform because you know it will hurt. It’s why aren’t you keeping your friend alive through you?” Hunter paused and Trayden felt Hunter hold his hand, then use the other to lift his chin up so their eyes met. “Blake is only as dead as you let yourself feel he is. Yes, physically, he is gone. But his spirit is here, he’s with you, handsome. Stopping everything you did just because he’s gone is what’s keeping you from feeling him here with you. Let him live on with you, through you and the thing you two did together. Are you going to hurt with pain that Blake has died and just know he’s gone from this life…Or will you go out there and perform like you did when he was here, and keep his memory alive?”

Trayden’s eyes widened a bit. He’d never heard it like that before, and it did make him realize that he was letting Blake’s memory die with him by stopping the things they did when he was alive. Trayden wanted to perform, but he was still nervous. Blake always did it with him, gave him that courage. Seeing him was all it took, and Trayden didn’t have that now. “You don’t have to do it,” Hunter said after a few moments while Trayden had been thinking about what Hunter first said. “It’s your decision, just know you aren’t alone. Everyone is right there with you, even Blake,” Hunter smiled. “Even me. And how can you be upset with me around?” He gave a small laugh, it was to make Trayden smile and it worked. “I know you can do this, and I believe you will feel better if you do. But again, it’s up to you,” Trayden nodded, showing he’d heard and would, at least, think about it. “I should get back in before they come looking for me. I just wanted to check on you, help if I could. Take all the time you need, come back when you’re ready,”

Hunter planted a light kiss on Trayden’s lips, then pulled back with a smile and let go of his hand to return into the hotel. Trayden sighed some, taking a breath and looking up again. “What do you think, buddy?” Trayden asked, referring to his deceased friend. “I want to. I don’t want to let what we did die. Think you can give me that strength and courage again?” Trayden knew he wouldn’t get a response, but he knew he had to get inside. The temperature was dropping and he’d end up freezing if he stayed outside. Trayden turned to get back inside and then make his way to the room the party was going on in. As Trayden went to open the door, he felt a strange warm breeze hit him in the back and wrap around him. It was like a blanket of warmth and comfort, removing the sadness and worry. Trayden smiled a little. “Just like you promised, you’d always be with me one way or another…” Trayden opened the door fully and walked inside.

A few looked, but didn’t draw attention to Trayden returning. Nobody wanted to make him feel worse for being gone for half an hour. The only difference Trayden noticed was that Gregory apparently showed up and was talking to his parents. Trayden didn’t even know Hunter had invited him, but whatever. Trayden made his way back to the group, and sat down in his seat.

“Welcome back,” Hunter smiled. “How’s the weather outside?” Acting like he hadn’t been out there to try and cheer him up with a boost of confidence and comforting words.

“Too cold to stay out,” Trayden replied.

“Well, now you can warm up in here next to me because I’m so hot and all,” Hunter teased as Trayden smiled and shook his head.

“Oh, definitely,” Trayden sarcastically agreed. “Can’t imagine how cold it’d be without you,” He added as Hunter and the friends chuckled.

“Aren’t ya glad I’m around then?” Hunter asked.

“Wouldn’t be right without you,” Trayden winked.

“Awe! You do love me!” Hunter beamed, throwing himself at Trayden for a hug.

“It’s real easy to,” Trayden hugged him back. “Thank you…For earlier outside…” He whispered.

“I told you…Anytime,” Hunter responded quietly before they broke the embraced. The two sat right in their seats, watching the dancing on the main floor. After a few moments, Trayden felt a pair of hands on his shoulder and he jumped, whipping around to see a few familiar faces.

“Odin above…You know I hate people sneaking up on me!” Trayden growled out.

“Sorry, kid. It’s just too easy sometimes,” One male said as the others with him laughed.

“Asshole. Haven’t changed much I see,” Trayden smiled and got out of his seat to greet them with handshake-hugs. The kind you connected your hands and pulled one another in to wrap your other arm around them for the hug part.

“Never gonna,” The man admitted with a shrug.

“Good to know,” Trayden stated. “What are you doing here?”

“We reached out to your parents to check on you a few days ago before the storm. You’ve been quiet since May, they mentioned you’d be here tonight and we said we’d drop by on our boy’s bestie that he never shut up about,” The male informed.

“Got busy in June with work. It just let up two weeks ago,” Trayden mentioned.

“Good, thought we might have to come in and raise hell,” Another grinned.

“No, that’s not necessary, guys. Besides, I quit…Technically fired, but I sort of told Andy to do it, Cody,” Trayden shrugged.

The man, Cody, sighed. “Do I need to go kick my little brother’s ass for you and straighten him out for firing his best employee?”

“No, no. Like I said, I told him to do it because I refused to apologize to a group of customers who were getting touchy-feely with me and a co-worker. Your brother came in at the wrong time and didn’t get the whole story, so he just though I was being unfair and rude. He said say sorry or get fired. I refused and told him to fire me or I’d quit. Ended with termination, but I’m not worried about it. I’m just gonna find something else,” Trayden explained.

Cody facepalmed. “I’m sorry, Tray,”

“It’s cool. Done and over with now,” Trayden smiled.

“Now that you’re free of that place…Come join us,” The man who scared Trayden told him.

“What? Join the military?” They nodded to Trayden’s question. “You out your damn mind if you think I’m doing that.” He shook his head.

“Oh, come on! It’s only like, thirteen weeks?” Cody laughed.

“It’s fifteen. One for reception battalion. Nine for BCT, one for graduation prep and graduation, then AIT for Infantry,” Trayden folded his arms. “Blake told me all about it,” He added.

“See, then you know already! So join us! We can pull some strings and have you in our company, platoon, squad, and unit,” Cody offered.

“I’m not military life, guys. Sorry. I’m far too lazy and hate taking orders. I wouldn’t make it past reception because I’d sock a DS for getting in my face and you damn well know it,” Trayden rolled his eyes.

“He’s got a point,” Another commented, female this time.

“Fine, fine. But you better stay in contact!” The male who started things commanded.

“Yeah, yeah,” Trayden nodded, now noticing that his group of friends looked very confused. “Oh, right. You don’t know them,” He remembered. “Guys, these are a mix of my Berk school friends and new ones I just made in December,” Trayden motioned to his friends. “These five were part of Blake’s Unit in the army. There’s Blake’s second in command and battle buddy, Cody Kongur, my old boss’s older brother. Next is Danielle Carstenson and Elizabeth Gunvaldsen, the medics. Then there is Kris Moller and Howard Jespersen,” Trayden introduced.

“And we know this pain in the ass because his big brother never stopped talking about him,” Kris commented with a chuckle.

“But at least he wasn’t wrong about Trayden being awesome,” Mitchell smiled as Howard nodded.

“So better question now,” Cody leaned towards Trayden who blinked. “Why aren’t you out there rocking it like you did last year?”

Trayden tensed a bit and looked down. “Last year, Blake was here…Doesn’t feel right now,” He admitted to them.

“Well, good thing we came then. Blake told us that if he ever died on tour to make sure you were okay and it’s clear you’re not,” Danielle informed.

“It was one of the last things he told us before we went out for the mission where he was killed, Trayden. And he made us promise that the night before we went out on the mission and he died,” Cody mentioned softly as Trayden flinched.

“Wh-What?” Trayden asked.

“What’s the last message you got from him that day?” Elizabeth inquired softly.

“Miss you too and remember near or far, I’m always with you. You’re never alone and always cared for no matter where I am. I’ll always make sure of that. When I get back, we’ll kick back like old times. I’ll be home soon, the tour is almost over. Gotta go, area patrol with the boys. Love you!” Trayden repeated.

“He said he’d make sure you were never alone and cared for, no matter where he is. That hasn’t changed, kid. We’re here for you,” Cody stated.

“Blake told us that if anything ever happened to him, to make sure you were okay and that we were always around if you needed anything. Even just to hang out to feel like it used to be,” Mitchell told Trayden. “And now that we’ve found you again…” He chuckled.

“I didn’t go into hiding, just got busy with work. I’m still at Dreki Housing, same apartment,” Trayden blinked.

“Well, we just got back from tour a week ago. You remember it was only a year, don’t you?” Cody smiled.

“I do now. Sorry, mind has been everywhere,” Trayden shrugged, slightly embarrassed. “Welcome home, then and glad you’re all back safe,” He added. “Thank you for your service,” He had to say it. He had nothing but respect for the service members who served their home and put their lives on the line to keep the resident of the Archipelago safe.

“Thank you for your support,” The five replied, smiling.

“And if you really want to thank us…” Kris laughed a bit as Trayden saw the rest grinning and Trayden suddenly knew exactly what they were going to ask him for.

“You’ll do the thing,” Howard said.

“But,” Elizabeth cut the others off with a stare, then looking to Trayden softly. “Only if you’re up for it…”

“I-I don’t know…” Trayden confessed, lowering his head a little.

“Hey, you don’t have to. No pressure, but I’m sure wherever he is now; he’s watching and would like to see it again,” Cody informed.

Trayden sighed, and mumbled a bit. “Fine…” Trayden agreed.

“Yes!” The five of the army unit cheered and Trayden rolled his eyes.

“Do we get to request?” Danielle inquired. Trayden nodded and they started figuring out what to do.

“Are you really going to perform?” Hunter asked gently. “What exactly do you do? What instrument?”

Before Trayden could answer, Ava rushed up to him during an instrumental period, microphone still in hand. “Tray!” Ava panted.

“What’s the matter?” Trayden questioned.

“Nat’s voice just cracked, she can’t finish the song and the none of the rest of us can do it…” Ava said quickly, obviously trying to report things before the lyrics picked up again.

“You know not to pick stuff you can’t all do if this happens!” Trayden remarked.

“Scold later, help now…What do we do?” Ava looked at him with worry. Trayden looked at the rest and saw them looking concerned too. Trayden knew where the lyrics would pick up and it was in a few seconds. Without thinking much of any other solutions, he just grabbed the microphone in Ava’s right hand and brought it towards himself, flipping the switch on and bringing it to his mouth to start on cue.

 _“Here I go, so dishonestly. Leave a note, for you, my only one. And I know you can see right through me, so let me go, and you will find someone…”_ Trayden started singing, leaving all his friends in surprise with wide eyes. Trayden stepped farther from the table, and moved so it wouldn’t be too loud. _“Here I go! Scream my lungs out to try and get to you. You are my only one. I let go! There’s just no one…No one like you! You are my only, my only one! My only one! My only one! My only one! You are my only, my only one!”_ Trayden sang out and held it until his mark ended and the rest of the players for instruments played the final notes and let it fade off. Trayden was left trying to catch his breath before the first to clap were Blake’s unit.

“Hell yeah!” Howard cheered.

“He’s still got it!” Cody yelled out.

It wasn’t long after that the rest of the guests began to clap and cheer too. Trayden gave a small smile as he brought his arm across his stomach and gave a slight bow. He did make sure the mic was off before tossing it to Ava, she looked at him questioningly. “What are you standing there for, sis? We got a show to do,” Trayden told her as she gasped in joy. “Bring me my mic,” Ava instantly darted to do what he said. Natalie reached him next, smiling a bit.

“Thank you,” Natalie rasped a bit.

“Stop talking, Nat.” Trayden remarked. “You’re gonna make your voice worse,” He added calmer. “Warm water and half a teaspoon of table salt. Gargle it in the back of your throat for ten second and spit. Repeat two more times. Then glass of cold water. You’ll be fine with that and a half hour break,” Trayden informed.

“Aye, sir!” Natalie saluted and hurried out of the room to do what he said. Trayden rolled his eyes and chuckled a little before looking to his friends.

“To answer your question, Hunter…I don’t play instruments. I sing.” Trayden locked eyes with Hunter, giving a soft smile. Hunter didn’t look surprised that Trayden kept the information quiet; he was more stunned at the two-minute performance he got to see and hear with Trayden singing. Trayden shrugged a little, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. Yes. Trayden knew it was official now. He was absolutely _crushing_ on Hunter and hard too. 


	43. Chapter 43

_=Trayden’s POV=  
(Sunday, 1/25/2020; 7:30 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Meade Hall)_

Two things have surprised me this evening. One, my best friends’ army friends showed to follow up on a promise they made to Blake in making sure that I am okay if he ever died overseas. The second was that in a fearful moment of the performance being ruined when Natalie’s voice cracked during an instrumental, I grabbed the microphone and completed the song. It was a spur of the moment decision and I didn’t regret it, I would never leave my siblings hanging like that. Perhaps the interesting part of performing was seeing the looks of utter shock and disbelief on the faces of my friends. And while Hunter was shock that I sing, I noticed that his face had twisted to more enjoyment and surprise. I felt like now, Hunter and I had yet another thing in common. We’re both singers who can understand the music we listen to and sing. I’m sure this would be a conversational topic in texts, or next time we hung out at each other’s place. Right now, I’m just standing before my friends after informing them that I’m a singer.

“He’s the lead singer, to be precise,” Elizabeth broke the silence, standing with her arms crossed and grinning with the other four in the army unit.

“Him and Natalie. The rest are instruments or backup singers,” Kris nodded.

“Nat does the girl songs. Tray, the boys. Then there’s duet,” Cody informed.

“Hell, Tray can do some of the female songs too,” Howard reminded.

I rolled my eyes. “Pfft. Yeah, okay.” I remarked.

“Oh, come on. I’m sure you could still do some!” Danielle giggled as I just chuckled and shook my head.

“Not about to risk my voice over it, thanks,” I informed.

“You’d do it if Blake told you to!” The five scolded.

“That’s Blake, not you,” I winked, crossing my arms over one another.

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to call him and tell him to make you. You never tell him no.” Howard mumbled.

I chuckled some. “Blake is my best friend and he knew what he could and couldn’t ask me to do. I never had to tell him no, he knew.” I reminded.

“That’s a real, strong friendship right there,” Hunter commented lightly.

I smiled at him and nodded. I loved the happy memories of mine and Blake’s friendship, more like brotherhood, but it still hurt to know that all I had were memories now. It would probably always hurt. I’d give anything to see him again, it was times like these with me having a developing crush on Hunter that I needed his advice about what to do. I didn’t want to tell Hunter and mess up our friendship. For now, until I figured out what direction to take my growling feelings, I’d just keep it to myself.

“Brotherhood,” I corrected. “Best friend if going by the fact that we didn’t grow up together and he’s not an official Raseri,” I added.

“He doesn’t have to be, Tray. Like you said, you grew up together and he’s basically part of your family as an older brother,” Hunter reminded. “Yours and your father’s words, friends are just the people you choose to be in your family,”

I swear my heart started to beat harder and faster beyond limits that would make doctors nervous. “It’s what we Raseri’s live by,” Dustin came up, effectively making me jump. “Sorry, son,”

“Oh, it’s fine, Dad. I just don’t want you and mom surprised the day you’re told that your son died from literally being scared to death!” I retorted with an unamused look in my eyes. “Now, what is it? You over here after I just sang tells me you’re about to request…So out with it. I know it’s coming from you or mom specifically,” I added, now looking at him.

“Your mother, and take a wild guess,” Dustin smiled.

“Wedding or favorite Disney song?” I arched a brow.

“Disney, and expect wedding later,” Dustin chuckled.

“Define Disney favorite because whether she admits it or not, she’s got a lot of favorites,” I rolled my eyes.

“Descendants. Night Falls.” Dustin informed.

I sighed. “Did I not just say _not looking to test my voice_? I feel like I did.” I repeated, closing my eyes.

“You’d do it if Blake asked you…” The five soldiers also repeated.

“Well, when he shows up to tell or ask me to do it, then the situation changes. If and until that happens, the answer is no.” I retorted. Yes, I agreed to start singing in the performances, but that didn’t mean I was going back on what I said before about not risking my voice. Yes, I could do a lot of different tones, but the one who helped me figure that out was Blake and we’d work with something I hadn’t done before prior to trying it with an audience. Blake knew my voice, pitch, and everything. He would be able to tell me what was risky and what wasn’t. And he wasn’t here right now. I’d give anything for him to be. Even just for a moment.

“Maybe I should ask then,” I froze. “Would you do it for me, little brother?” The voice that reached my ears almost instantly brought tears to my eyes. It was Blake’s voice. But that was impossible, Blake was dead. He had been for the last eight months! A million thoughts rushing through my mind, and trying to tell myself I was imagining things, I forced myself to turn around with wide eyes and saw a face I didn’t think I’d see again. Blake. Blake was standing right there in front of me. I was so stunned that I couldn’t move. “Hey.” He greeted so casually with his signature smile.

I tried to blink away the tears forming to get a clear image. It really was him. “B-Bl-Blake?” I asked.

He nodded, opening his arms. “Miss me?” Blake inquired. My body moved on its own, despite the overwhelming shock and confusing. I quickly hugged him tightly. It was real. His body was real. His voice real. He was real! Blake was real, he was alive! I finally let go of the tears, burying my face against his chest and sobbing silently. “Guess so,” Blake chuckled.

“You’re such a dick,” Elizabeth commented.

“You made him cry,” Cody remarked.

“It was going to happen no matter how I surprised him,” Blake replied. I had so many questions I wanted answered, but right now, I just wanted him to hold me. I didn’t want to let go. I was terrified this was just a dream. I felt like time had stopped around me, and it was just Blake and I. “Come with me,” Blake whispered in my ear. I managed a nod and adjusted so Blake could lead me out of the room. We only stood in the hallway as I sniffled, finally looking up at him. “Are you okay?”

I stared at him, not bothering to wipe the tears. I was overjoyed he was alive, and here with me, but I was so confused. “I’m…” I paused. “I don’t even know if I have words for it.” I admitted.

“Happy, angry, confused?” Blake asked.

“That’s putting it simply,” I sighed. “I just…Don’t understand. How are you alive?! How come nobody in there was surprised except for me?! How dare you not tell me right away that you weren’t dead!” I scolded him, narrowing my eyes and slamming my fists against his chest, but not hard, just in frustration.

“Easy, Tray…It’s a lot to explain, but the jist is that I never died in that blast,” Blake stated calmly. I hated how calm he was sometimes. I wasn’t calm. How could he be!? Never died, but let me believe he was for so long?! How can he be calm about that?! “Relax a bit and I’ll tell you,” He had be sit down on the floor, back to the wall, then he joined me. “They saw me disappear behind a blast that went off, then a series of two others went off and I was close enough to be knocked out, but not get caught in. The others weren’t able to come in after me because the area wasn’t safe, and they couldn’t see past the smoke. With me knocked out, I couldn’t hear them trying to call me and see if I was alive,” He started as I listened closely, looking at him, still in shock that he was there with me.

Blake took a breath. “When I woke up…I was chained by the wrists and ankles, in a cell. I was a prisoner of war, stripped of everything except my pants, undershirt, and socks,” I gasped, fear filling me eyes. “Mostly, I was just kept in the cell, fed three times a day. I got taken for questioning sometimes, little abuse, but nothing awful. It took me the last six months to get saved by another group from our military that invaded the base I was at. I was among the prisoners. I obviously looked different with not having my uniform, weapons, even my tags and I hadn’t shaved or had my hair cut. I reported who I was and it started a long process to restoring me to alive status, I guess you could call it. A lot of meetings, full physical, lab work, forms, etc.,” He took a breath.

“I was finally pronounced alive still and hadn’t died last month, and reinstated as a citizen of the Archipelago, residence in Eyja Nott at my apartment with Cody. Mom and dad were called when I was found, I told them to keep quiet until everything was settled. I got to come home with them last week when the tour ended. I’ve already seen the others, but I told them to keep it a secret from you until tonight…I wanted to surprise you because you wouldn’t have believed it if you were just told. Plus there were more forms, appointments and meetings all last week and I didn’t want to see you until all that was squared away so that way I could have a lot of time with you. Everyone wanting you to perform, the unit showing up…Everything was planned and part of the surprise, little brother. My cue to make my way into the room was someone in the unit saying let’s call him to make you, and my signal to reveal myself was them saying you’d do it if I had asked,” Blake informed.

I didn’t know what to say, it was so much to take in and process. But I knew the bottom line was that he was alive and home. Tears forming again, I just leaned over and hugged him again. I felt Blake sigh gently and hug me back. “I’m just so glad you’re okay…And back home…” I cried a little.

“Alright, calm down now…It’s okay…” Blake comforted.

“You don’t know how lost I was when they told me you were dead…” I sobbed. “I hid in my room the rest of the day, my parents made Dex stay on the couch in my apartment to make sure I was alright. And he stayed for a week…I cried every day until the memorial and funeral when I couldn’t deny you were gone anymore…” I revealed to him. “It wasn’t right…Nothing was right with you gone…”

“Ssh,” Blake soothed. “I’m here now. Your best friend and big brother is here. And I’m not going anywhere, I promise…” He added. I could only nod, still holding onto him. “Settle down…” He rubbed my shoulder. “Stop crying, we still have to go back in and rock the room with our amazing performances. Can’t do that while you’re all worked up because it won’t sound right with a cracked voice,” Blake teased to try and cheer me up.

I sniffled and wiped my eyes with my sleeve, finally lifting off him to compose myself. It was going to be really hard to get used to this. I was ready to accept Blake was gone forever, move forward from the mourning and always sad phase into acceptance and getting my life on track. Now, I reverse all that, but it was still a lot to take in. I took a little time there in the hallway to get myself together. “I think I’m okay…” I muttered.

Blake laughed gently. “Go to the bathroom, splash your face, bro…You’ll feel better, and I’ll head into the room to get things set up with the band,” We got off the floor and he went to enter the room again, I grabbed the back of his shirt, looking down.

“D-Don’t leave me…” I asked.

“Tray, Tray, it’s alright. I’m just going into the next room to get things ready, and you can come in afterward,” Blake informed.

“No…I don’t want you to leave my sight, or out of reach…” I admitted as Blake turned to face me and I kept my head low. “I was such a mess when I thought you were dead, Blake…And now I’m afraid that I’m going to wake up tomorrow and this will…Have just been a dream.” I wiped another tear.

Blake sighed and pulled me close as I wrapped my arms around him again. “Listen to me,” Blake lifted my chin so I was looking at him. “I swear to you that I’m not going anywhere ever again. I mean it. Never, Trayden. Do you want to know why?” I nodded. “Because among all the things I did to get back here…I also left the military.” My eyes widened. Did he really? “I left because while I love it…I love my family more. My unit told me updates about how my supposed death had affected everyone, especially you. I never want to take another risk like that again. Not the dying part, I knew the sacrifice of fighting in war. The risk of being captured for half a year is what I don’t want to go through again. It wasn’t as bad as it could have been, but still…” Blake explained. “I’m out, little brother…I’m home for good, you’ll never have to worry about losing me on a tour again,”

“Re-Really?” I questioned in shock.

“Really. I’m even moving here to the city because Cody is getting married and getting a house with his fiancé, almost wife. So he’s going to be leaving the apartment and with me out of the military, I can’t afford it on my own anyway. Plus, it’s too far from you and the rest of the family,” Blake chuckled. “I promise that I’m not going anywhere, okay? We’re going to finish this night by rocking it, and tomorrow when you wake up…I will still be here. And just to prove it to you, I’ll come stay with you tonight. Old fashioned sleepover, like when we were kids. Sound good?”

“Yes…” I nodded, loving the sound of that.

“Good. Because I already packed an overnight bag. Well, a couple days’ bag assuming you wouldn’t want to be away from me until you settle and get used to me being alive again, or still,” Blake laughed a bit. I nodded again, smiling some. “Now, go splash your face and meet me back in the room,”

“Kay,” I replied, turning to get to the bathroom and Blake disappeared behind the double doors that went into the room where the party was happening. I was still in shock and super emotional, but I was happy. My big brother and best friend is home. For good.

**. . .**

_=Normal POV=_

When Blake got back into the room, he returned to his unit former military unit friends who were chatting with another group of people who were around Trayden’s age.

“Where’s Trayden?” Cody wondered, looking around for him.

“He’ll be back. I told him to calm down and splash his face,” Blake informed lightly.

“He’s all worked up about you being alive, isn’t he?” Dustin strolled up with Rachel, then the Raseri siblings.

“Worked up and scared that it’s just a dream,” Blake nodded.

“It’s just going to take some time for him to accept you’re alive after spending so much time believing you were dead, dear,” Rachel smiled.

“I know, Mom,” Blake replied calmly. “I reassured him that I’m not going anywhere, and home for good due to discharge. I even promised to stay over his apartment for a few days so he can wake up and see me on the couch. Or next to him on the floor in his bedroom. Old fashioned sleepover like when we were teenagers,” He chuckled a bit.

“Will there actually be any sleeping? Because if I recall you two stayed up all night gaming, working with music and then would crash at 6 am,” Dustin laughed.

“All day too, except maybe waking up at noon for lunch, then back to bed until 3 pm,” Rachel recalled.

“We just have too much fun,” Blake said nodding.

“But he’s okay, right?” Hunter asked as Blake turned and looked at him.

“Of course,” Blake responded. “I’m sorry, I don’t believe I know some of you,” He admitted.

“These are Trayden’s friends from when he went to school in Berk, Blake,” Howard stated.

“Some of us Trayden knows from there…” Fisher corrected.

“The rest of us he met through Trayden finding Hunter’s wallet in the park and returning it to him, the two of them going on a _thank you_ date, and Hunter bringing Trayden to his house to fix his car, where we were for a party. That was…When?” Thaxter asked his friends.

“December 8th,” Bryan supplied.

“I know this group,” Blake pointed to the school friends. “Never met physically, but from pictures and Trayden’s stories. Though, I apologize, I don’t remember your names,” He confessed.

“We’re all one big group of friends now,” Devon reminded the rest of the friends.

“You seem concerned for him…Hunter, was it?” Blake folded his arms now, looking a bit more serious.

“Yep. Tray’s my friend and a good one too, and I know how upset he was believing you were dead. Of course I’m concerned if he’s okay. I worry for all my friends and I’d do anything for any of them,” Hunter said calmly.

Blake smiled. “I feel like it’s a lot more than that,” Hunter stared at him when Blake mentioned that quietly. No one else heard it over the music. “Nobody else who has known Tray longer than you got worried, but you did. It’s in your eyes.” Blake offered his hand to Hunter. “Blake Solberg, official best friend and unofficial older brother to Trayden,” He introduced.

Hunter eyed the man, but saw Trayden coming and decided to play nice. Hunter felt like he was being investigated to see if he was alright to be in Trayden’s life. And Hunter knew the implication Blake made was regarding that Hunter clearly showed more concern for Trayden than anyone of his other friends, so he had to have a crush or like Trayden. Hunter accepted Blake’s hand, shaking it. “Hunter Forger. Just a friend to Trayden,” He said.

“Took it upon yourself to introduce who you are to everyone?” Trayden asked.

“Well, with me back I suppose the chances are higher that we’re all going to be in your life, right?” Blake beamed to Trayden, who smiled and nodded.

“Well, you’ve already met Hunter. Which is great because you two will probably hit it off well as friends. You’re both super friendly, open, loyal, and amazing friends to me,” Trayden giggled a bit. “I’ll introduce you to the rest, then we can rock the house…Hotel…Whatever. We’re rocking it with the greatest comeback performances of Furies Roar!” He stated.

And just like that, everyone cheered and the night continued.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all my loyal fanfiction . net readers...Here is the illusive Chapter 44 that no one can see on the fanfiction site because it's clearly having some kind of issue right now where you can't see the newly updated chapters. I spent all day today, 6:30 am to now, 11:30 pm, getting this story up for you to read. All previously read chapters 1-43 from FF. Net. I spent all day copying and pasting just for you all. So here is chapter 44 and be sure to follow me here to get the other chapters. Until Fanfiction fixes their issue, this is where the updated chapters will be posted. Thank you again SO MUCH for the continued support!

_=Normal POV=  
(Sunday, 1/25/2020; 9:45 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Meade Hall)_

The party was a blast once Trayden came back and announced that they were going to have the best come back for Furies Roar. Trayden kept his word, the rest of the performances were amazing and Trayden was definitely in a better mood with Blake there. Now, the birthday of Rachel Raseri was coming to an end being it was nearly 10 pm and a few of the children that were there had school tomorrow. Everything was cleaned up and people were saying their goodbyes to each other before leaving the hotel to get home. The last remaining were the Raseri’s, Blake, Blake’s old army unit, and Trayden’s friends.

“Need help with anything else, Tray?” Addilyn inquired. The group had stayed to help with some of the cleanup.

“No, I think that’s everything. The staff said they’d do the rest,” Trayden smiled. “We just had to make sure we had our items we brought from home, like the instruments and whatnot,”

“Well, that wraps things up then,” Rachel beamed.

“Thank you all for staying to help,” Dustin told Trayden’s friends. “I think we can all head out now,”

Slowly, everyone left the room and got outside to reach their vehicles. “Am I riding with you, Tray, or having Cody drop me off?” Blake wondered.

“If you have your stuff, then you can come with me,” Trayden replied.

“I’ll go get my bag out of Cody’s car!” Blake chuckled, walking off with Blake to do what he said he would. The others began to wave and leave, soon it was just Trayden and Hunter standing together.

“Hope tonight was somewhat fun. I know it’s not like your parties, but I appreciate and am glad you came,” Trayden told Hunter lightly.

“I had a blast, and learned another thing about you that we have in common. We’re both singers,” Hunter laughed a bit. “It can be a new conversation topic next time we hang out.” He added.

“Can’t wait. When is that? The next time we hang out?” Trayden questioned.

“Whenever you like, handsome. I’m free almost all the time, and remember, I can make time for you since I pick my own hours,” Hunter replied. Trayden blushed a bit. “Could also get more time with me if you work with me. Now that I know you can co all this,” He paused, referring to the singing, announcing, and music things. “You’d be perfect at Fantasies. I could still turn you into a dancer…We could have private lessons,” He winked.

“You’re terrible,” Trayden rolled his eyes.

“And you adore me,” Hunter countered.

“Aye, that can’t be argued,” Trayden nodded with a smile. “You’re pushing this work with you thing hard, I’m starting to think you want me to take over your job to sing and dance so you can sit behind stage and secretly enjoy looking at me with nothing on outside of one of our places…” He joked.

“Maybe. Maybe not. I guess you’ll just have to find out, won’t you?” Hunter grinned, and we both laughed some. “I am teasing, though. I wouldn’t make you do anything you were uncomfortable or that you didn’t want. But seriously, I know you need to find work and by the sounds of our last conversation when we hung out, you’re not having much luck with that. I’m just trying to help ya out, like I would for any of my friends.” He reminded, calming down a bit. “Working at Fantasies gives you a lot of what you want to do for work,”

“I’ll think about it, or maybe we can sit down next time we get together and you can tell me more about it to entice me to agree,” Trayden said gently.

“I’m fine with this!” Hunter beamed. “I know you’re going to be spending some days with Blake, so just let me know when you’re free,” He added.

“I will. I know that Blake mentioned moving here to the city since Cody is getting married and buying a house, so he needs a new place and job with being out of the military now,” Trayden stated. “I told him earlier tonight he could stay with me for now. I’ve got a pull-out couch. I’ll still message you, though. I enjoy our conversations,” He smiled.

“Great. I’ll get heading home, then. Message you when I get there, so you know I’m there safe,” Hunter informed.

“And I’ll do the same for you,” Trayden nodded.

“Am I still allowed to kiss you whenever?” Hunter arched a brow, but was smiling. Trayden nodded as Hunter stepped closer, giving Trayden a quick peck on the lips, then hugged him. Trayden returned both actions, then they separated when Hunter and Trayden saw that Blake had come back. “Talk to you later, Tray! It was a great night! Thanks for inviting me and the others.” Hunter broke away from Trayden and got to his truck, then started it up and was gone moments later.

“I hope you know that I saw that,” Blake grinned to Trayden, causing the male to blush intensely. “You can tell me more at your apartment,” He added as Trayden only nodded, moving to his car with Blake, getting in, and heading for his place at Dreki Housing Authority.

**. . .**

_(10:30 pm)  
(Trayden’s Apartment)_

Arriving at Trayden’s place, the two males got out and headed inside the building Trayden was in. During all this, Trayden had checked his phone see the message from Hunter saying he was home. Trayden replied back that he was as well now. Getting into the apartment, the first thing the males did was get Blake’s sleeping area set up. Trayden did have a trundle bed, meaning, he had a twin-sized bed that could roll out from under his full-sized bed. The rolling piece it was on lifted up and sat at a normal height. The bed had a fitted sheet on already, and just needed a top blanket, which Trayden had spares of in his bedroom closet for when he changed out his bed stuff for every two week washing. Trayden also provided two spare pillows for Blake to use. The males were relaxing in the room now, sitting on Trayden’s bed to catch up and talk over hot chocolate, which was an old favorite pastime of theirs as kids.

“Alright, like old times when we’d do sleepovers and talk about cute boys, for me, and girls, for you…At least, until you became bisexual,” Blake chuckled. “You and that Hunter guy a thing and keeping it from everyone? And don’t tell me it’s nothing, or just friends because I saw you two kiss and hug!” He remarked quickly before Trayden could say anything to deny the allegation.

“We’re not a thing,” Trayden rolled his eyes.

“I told you not to tell me that,” Blake sighed, shaking his head with a laugh.

“It’s the truth,” Trayden informed. “Hunter and I are good friends who met back at the beginning of December. I found his wallet and returned it to him at his job,” He added.

“Yeah, yeah. He took you on a friendly, thank you date and ended up at his house to get your car fixed and stayed for a party,” Blake grinned as Trayden blinked. “His friends told me before you came back from the bathroom,” The man stated as it made more sense to Trayden now. “So what, you two just kiss for the fuck of it?”

“Well, yeah, kind’a,” Trayden replied. Blake quirked his eyebrows, Trayden’s signal to start spilling the details. Taking a breath, Trayden explained to Blake that he and Hunter have hung out a lot since meeting because they get along great and have more in common. Trayden also went into little information that Hunter was gay and had been kicked out at fifteen, adopted by his Godfather and unofficial uncle, Gregory. Trayden told Blake that they shared a New Year’s kiss and had given Hunter permission to kiss him whenever since they were both single and didn’t give a shit.

“Okay, fine…But I feel like it’s more than that. New friends for a month and kissing?” Blake mentioned.

Groaning, Trayden sighed. “Hunter is gay and extremely open about it. He flirts with all his friends, just not the girls or any of the guys who aren’t comfortable with it. I told him I didn’t really care if he did or didn’t with me since I should probably get used to guys doing that as I’m gay,”

“Wait! Hold the fuck up!” Blake put his hands up quickly, reprocessing what Trayden just said, then looking at him again. “Did you just say you are gay?”

Trayden nodded to him. “I am,”

“When did you figure that out? You were still bi before I _died_ ,” Blake pointed out.

“That’s when I realized it, after I thought you were dead…In October, last year...” Trayden glanced down a bit. “You remember I told you that Rosanna and I broke up over a big fight…” Blake nodded. Trayden explained to him what actually happened, seeing the shock on his face to learn the truth. “You were really busy during all that, so I never got the chance to explain everything and I was just all over the place after it went down,” He finished. “My friends started dragging me out to parties and a Halloween one made me see that I have zero attraction to females and I’ve been calling myself gay since,” He fiddled with his fingers a bit.

“Huh, imagine that…I was right!” Blake suddenly beamed. “Alright, so again…Hunter is just your super gay friend who flirts with and kisses you when in one another’s presence?” Trayden tensed slightly. He didn’t have secrets from Blake, so he could tell him that Hunter and he hooked up, right? Blake wouldn’t tell anyone. Blake shoved him, smirking. “Come on…Tell me!” He pushed, jokingly.

“Fine! Fine…But don’t tell anyone else. Don’t even mention it…” Trayden muttered.

“Dude, come on…Best friend and brother. You know anything you tell me stays between us,” Blake reassured calmly and seriously, which only set Trayden at ease.

“So Hunter’s big thing that he tells all his friends…Is that he’s totally fine with…Having sex with his friends. As long as they want it,” Trayden revealed. “Mostly drunken hookup quickies at parties, mind you. Or just bored and horny,” He added. “He, obviously, only does it when single,”

“Tray…Have you had sex with him?” Blake inquired outright. Fiddling with his fingers more, Trayden blushed and looked down, finally nodding his head a few times. “When?”

“Couple weeks ago, night after I got fired,” Trayden admitted.

“Only the once?” Blake questioned.

Trayden shook his head. “No, we did it Saturday morning after everyone went to bed for the night around 2 am,”

“And…What brought all this on? He didn’t coax you into anything, did he? Cause I’ll pound him if he pressured you into it…” Blake warned, straightening up and staring firmly.

“Settle down, big brother…” Trayden rolled his eyes. “Hunter would never do anything to me, or anyone else unless it’s what they wanted and were ready. He’s clear about that. Like…Strict almost,” He informed. “I’ll tell you, just relax,” He added as Blake took some of his drink and nodded. Trayden began to tell him how the sexual things came to pass, starting from that first night when Hunter fixed Trayden’s car for free and the kiss. Trayden let Blake know everything up until the last time they had sex, which was yesterday morning. “So…Yeah. That’s everything without immense detail, but I know you get the picture,”

“Indeed I do,” Blake nodded to Trayden. “So you two just hook up at random? Friends with benefits?”

“Well, that’s half and half. When we hang, it’s not always a guaranteed we’re going to sleep together thing. That just happens if we feel like doing it, but’s not really we call each other to set up hookups,” Trayden explained.

“So more of hangout as friends and if you feel like fucking, you go for it?” Blake asked to confirm.

“Yeah,” Trayden responded.

Blake tilted his head a bit, smiling softly. “Are you…Sure that’s all it is?” The older male wondered curiously.

Trayden’s eyes widened some. “What do you mean?”

“Tray, come on…I can see it in your eyes, in your reactions. Even in your tone…” Blake stated. “You like him,”

“What? No. Don’t be ridiculous,” Trayden denied, taking a drink of his hot cocoa.

Blake chuckled some. “Is it ridiculous, though?” Trayden glanced to him somewhat. “Seems like you two get along better than some of the friends he’s known since grade school. Long messages between one another. Hanging out more often. Deep conversations. You asked him to help you get used to being with a guy, Tray. Someone you had known for what, two weeks?” Blake inquired. Trayden looked down a little. “You know if I were back, I would have done that for you, but still…You’ve known me all our lives. And I don’t see you talking about this guy like he’s just a friend…You’re talking like someone with a serious crush…” Trayden sighed. “So…Do you like him?”

Trayden grumbled, finally throwing his head back and looking at Blake. “Okay, yes…I do. I like him,”

“I knew you did, bro,” Blake smiled. “I saw how you were with him before I revealed myself,” Trayden’s eyes widened in shock, stammering to find words. “He came outside to look for you. I was hiding in the hallway and saw him come out of the room to look for you. He didn’t go to the bathroom, he exited the room and headed straight down the hall to the side door, saying to himself that you said you went out for air, so you’d be somewhere that no one would see you if they walked by,” Trayden continued to stare, listening. “I heard what he said to you. I saw how you were with him. It’s not hard to see a crush, Tray. I’m sure he sees it too,” Blake said. “Why haven’t you told him?”

“I don’t know how he feels about me. I don’t want to kill what we have as friends by just…Insta-liking him,” Trayden mumbled. “We’ve only known each other for three months on February 2nd. Well, brief meeting. First hangout and becoming friends was the 8th.” He enlightened.

“I don’t think it will ruin anything, Trayden. I think he likes you too,” Blake offered as Trayden arched a brow.

“Pray tell you findings?” Trayden inquired.

“Aside from the fact he kissed you earlier outside the hotel to comfort you? When you were in the bathroom splashing your face, he was the only one of your friends to ask if you were okay after I revealed myself to be alive,” Trayden’s eyes opened a bit more, surprised at what Blake just said.

“H-He did?” Trayden asked.

Blake nodded to him. “I even pointed it out to him that he seemed concerned and he covered it with always being like that for all his friends if he knew they were upset about something. I feel like he knows he was caught, though. I leaned closer and told him I believed it was more than that since he was the only one to ask if you were okay,” Blake shrugged as Trayden looked shocked, and in disbelief. “We sort of stared one another down, inspecting kind of way, and then introduced myself just before you came back,” He added, smiling.

“You weren’t really inspecting him as my friend, were you?” Trayden questioned, arching a brow. The last thing Trayden wanted was Hunter to feel like he should back off in worry that he wouldn’t be accepted by Blake.

“I was inspecting him as a person interested in my little brother since I saw him hug, comfort, and kiss you all in a matter of five minutes, added that to the concern that I came into that room without you and he asked if you were alright,” Blake enlightened. “And with all you’ve told me about him, and your encounters…It’s really hard to deny that he may like you as a crush, Tray,” Blake looked at Trayden. “Is there anything you can think of in your hangouts or talks with him that would maybe make you think he likes you as more than just a friend?” He wondered.

Trayden gave everything in the last two months another quick run through to see. There were some things, but Trayden wasn’t sure they counted. “I mean, maybe…” Trayden shrugged, unsure.

“Tell me about them, I can help. Come on, I’ve always helped you when it comes to relationships…And I’m sure that these past eight months with me gone, you’ve had moments where you wished I was there to help you,” Blake reminded.

“I know…I’m pretty sure I said it tonight at some point before you revealed herself,” Trayden replied calmly. “Okay, I’ll tell you,” Trayden gave in, taking a breath and began to tell Blake everything about his encounters with Hunter, and then also, referring to text conversations. Everything since the two met. Blake would nod of ask questions about some things, but mostly paid attention to what Trayden was telling him. Finally, it reached up to this evening when Hunter comforted him and also their goodbye before going home. By the time all that got done, it was about 11:15 pm. “And that’s everything.”

“Well, it’s a lot…But to be completely honest with you, little bro…” Blake paused as Trayden looked at him, waiting for the rest of the words. “I really think that he likes you, and he’s clearly attracted to you with some of the things I saw. He genuinely cares about your wellbeing, that’s why he’s so cautious with you and the sex thing. And honestly…It doesn’t seem like quicks fucks with you out of random, drunk, horniness. You two have actively done this, sober. He admitted to you that you alone is enough to make him want you, that the others don’t do that…” Blake waited a moment. “Trayden, he likes you. I think he’s feeling the same way you are, that it would ruin what you already have as friends. Or maybe he thinks you’re not ready for a relationship as you told him that you trust him as your friend to help you out coming into the gay community. Maybe he thinks you only see him as a friend. The friend helping you prepare for things you’d do in a relationship.”

“So what do I do? Tell him I like him?” Trayden glanced at him softly, slightly nervous of doing something like this.

“I believe that you should, but, and it’s out of Hunter’s words here…You have to want it and be ready to take that step. Relationships, as you know already, are a lot different than average friendship and it’s definitely not all about the physical aspects,” Blake informed.

Trayden nodded. “It’s not really about the physical now between Hunter and I. That’s just a bonus, and also…Nobody knows but you…About any of this. The sex, the crush…Nobody but you,” He said softly.

“I’m not going to tell anyone, Tray. But seriously…Think about telling Hunter. It would save you the trouble of pussy-footing around it to wonder if he feels the same, but then end up possibly missing your chance because he chooses someone else over thinking you don’t like him like that. He’s flirting with you, super hard. People looking to have quick fucks don’t do what Hunter is with you. He’s trying to get your attention to see if you’re interested in him without actually just throwing it on you,” Blake suggested.

“I’ll…Think about it. I’m not sure I’m ready for a relationship right this very moment. But I’m sure…Hunter would understand that if I told him I liked him, but didn’t want to be a couple right yet,” Trayden said. Blake nodded.

“I just want to see ya happy, bro. You deserve to be, but know that he will get the warning not to hurt you and I will be on him like sand to a wet body at the beach if he hurts you,” Blake grinned.

“I know,” Trayden nodded. “Okay I’ll consider telling him,” He finally agreed.

“Good. Now…What else has been happening? What is this whole fired situation?” He demanded to know as Trayden laughed a bit and started to tell Blake about what happened with his old job.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is chapter 45, just cause I love you all who stay loyal to my works!

_=Normal POV=  
(Wednesday, 1/28/2020; 10:30 am)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Trayden’s Apartment)_

The last few days were spent with Trayden and Blake catching up from the last few months that it was believed Blake was dead overseas from an IED blast. The males continued to share the one bedroom, with Blake on the pullout bed. Obviously, the two males shared the whole apartment and worked together to keep it cleaned and stocked with food. Trayden liked the arrangement, but knew it was only until Blake found a new apartment to live in. Currently, the man was looking for a new job. Something easy, but would make him the money he needed to support himself. Trayden was sitting at home today, he’d cleaned up a bit and was now folding the last of his laundry load. Trayden wasn’t sure when Blake was coming back, and he also didn’t know what he was going to do with the rest of his day.

 _I should message Hunter and see what he’s up to. I don’t want him to think that he’s been forgotten just because Blake is back._ Trayden thought as he smiled some, got his phone to message Hunter.

_> Hey, what’s up?_

Trayden hoped he’d be available to talk, Trayden kind of missed their conversations. They had talked a bit over the last couple of days, but more of basic talk to check in on each other and see what they were doing. As Trayden was taking a drink of his water bottle, his phone buzzed with an alert, and checking it, Trayden found the reply from Hunter.

**_Hunter’s Cell, 10:35 am  
Hi! ^_^ Was totally not staring at the phone wondering if I should message you or not. And not much, sitting around and bored with trying to find music for a few more routines. What about you?_ **

_> That’s right, you’re opening again soon. I keep forgetting it’s the end of January. Lol. I’m also sitting around. Blake is out looking for a job and possible apartment choices, so kind’a bored. Need some help with music, I can call or come over to help? Or you could come here if you want. If we can’t think of anything, Blake could potentially lend some suggestions too._

**_Hunter’s Cell, 10:37 am  
Oh, that sounds great. You can come here, if you want to. I’ve got the dancers here, for practice, but only until noon. We’ve been at this since 8 am. Blake can come too if he wants, or welcome to come later since you said he wasn’t there right now._ **

Trayden smiled, he was glad to get to go over to Hunter’s. He had made some decisions that he did want to tell Hunter that he liked him, but wanted the right time to do it. With others around wasn’t how Trayden wanted it to go.

_> Kay. I’ll leave word with Blake and drop by to help. Maybe we can hang after they leave? I miss you and last time we tried to hang everyone showed up >//>_

**_Hunter’s Cell, 10:38 am  
Yay! And totally fine with that. I was going to ask if you’d like to stay once they leave anyway. So yes, we can absolutely hang. Miss you too, handsome. Now, hurry up! Kidding on the rushing, of course!_ **

Trayden laughed a little, getting up and finishing his drink then preparing to get his stuff to leave. As he was grabbing his wallet and keys, Blake came through the door. “Heading off?” Blake asked.

Trayden nodded. “Yeah…Hunter sort of enlists my help with music for the dance routines he does with some of the people you met on Sunday,” He explained.

“Oh?” Blake grinned. “What kind of dancing? I don’t think you mentioned that when we talked about your boy crush,” He teased as Trayden blushed a little.

Clearing his throat, Trayden looked at Blake with a smile. “Hunter is…A male stripper. He’s been doing it since he was eighteen, working in the strip bar that Gregory owns. He just jumped in and helped one time and it stuck. That’s how he met Dev, Eli, Jay, Bry, and the girls too.” Trayden enlightened. “Greg had the joint remodeled after the New Year, and advised Hunter come up with some new material to mix with some of the old favorites. They started having trouble finding music and I got involved on New Year’s Eve during the party with some of my ideas. Now Hunter asks for my expertise when they get stuck,” He continued with a shrug.

“Well, that sounds fun. If you need help, message or call me!” Blake offered.

“Hunter invited you to come along,” Trayden stated.

Blake laughed some and shook his head. “Nah. You go help him out because something tells me when _practice_ is over, you and Hunter are going to practice moves of your own,” The male smirked.

Trayden’s face lit up with embarrassment. “BLAKE!” Trayden scolded.

“Was I wrong?” Blake wiggled his eyebrows at Trayden.

His cheeks were red from blushing. “I told you that it’s never just agreed we’ll hook up…We only hang and if things end up there, fine…If not, we’re just chilling as friends.” Trayden muttered.

“I know, but it’s so fun to mess with you and see you get all worked up over someone. You never did that with girls in the past, or even guys when you had that bisexual phase. So this is a bit exciting, little brother,” Blake revealed. Trayden still stared at him, unamused until his phone alerted him of a message. Looking down to the device, he found a message from Hunter and didn’t realize his face changed to a smile.

**_Hunter’s Cell, 10:45 am  
So…You coming? You never said for sure, so just confirming? XD_ **

_> Yes, I’m coming. Sorry. Blake just walked in, was telling him where I was going and now he’s being mean to me >.>_

**_Hunter’s Cell, 10:46 pm  
Aw, my poor Tray. Come to me, you’ll be safe. Lol! What’s he doing that is mean?_ **

_> I’ll tell you later when there isn’t an audience on either side…On my way._

Trayden slipped the phone away, seeing Blake right next to him and smirking. Trayden figured out right away that Blake was next to him and had seen the messages. “Go on…Run to him,” Blake teased.

“Oh, shut up!” Trayden shoved him playfully. “I’ll hit you up later, pain in my ass,”

“Bye!” Blake waved as Trayden snatched his keys off the counter and headed out the door. Trayden went right to the elevator, got on ground level, then exited the building to get to his car. Buckling up, he started the vehicle and headed for Hunter’s.

**. . .**

_(1:15 pm)  
(Hunter’s House)_

Trayden finally arrived at Hunter’s house, and the man was instantly opening the main door and coming out to see Trayden getting out of Blake’s jeep. “Did you decide to come together? Or Tray finally get a new vehicle?” Hunter wondered with a smile.

“No, no. I’m just dropping him off,” Blake stated gently.

“What happened?” Hunter asked when he saw Trayden’s less than enthused face.

“Tell ya inside. Thanks, Blake…” Trayden smiled a bit.

“No prob, little brother. Everything good? Message me when you want to come back, unless you’re spending the night.” Blake questioned.

“I’ll hit you up later with that information,” Trayden replied.

“Got it. Have fun!” Blake waved, got back in his jeep and headed off.

“Come on, seems like it’s serious. I know relaxing on my couch with a beer can fix that,” Hunter invited, leading Trayden inside his home and then closing the door before continuing forward into the living room. Hunter grabbed them both a beer and the two male sat next to one another, but facing the other. “Here you go. Now, talk to me? Your last message was about three hours ago that you were on your way,”

“I was on my way when I said…About four blocks from here at the intersection near your job, it was my green light and some four door truck cut across, smacked into my car on the passenger side,” Trayden informed.

“Oh my gods!” Hunter gasped.

“No serious injuries, couple scrapes and some bruising that will clear up in a few days. My car is…Gone,” Trayden mumbled.

“A-Are you sure? I’ve restored cars in accidents before,” Hunter offered.

“No, it’s gone, Hunt. The back wheel is fucked, all the windows broke, the frame…It was marked as totaled by the tow-truck. It would cost more to fix than it would be for me to find another car. My phone was among the broken stuff. I guess I was half unconscious when police and paramedics arrived. I knocked out on the ride to the hospital, woke up to Blake and my family in the emergency room. Statements and the usual shit for an accident report. I was checked out released. Blake took me to get a new phone, I have it, just not set up yet. He asked if I wanted to go home and rest, but I said I wanted to come here to see you…So yeah. That’s why I was late…” Trayden explained.

“Odin above…” Hunter said, still shocked. “You should have gone home to rest,”

“I knew you’d panic if I didn’t tell you what happened as I’m hours late arriving. I saw how you got on Christmas,” Trayden gave a small smile. Hunter stopped whatever he was about to say, and nodded, understanding that it was true.

“You could have messaged me when you got the phone set up.” Hunter countered finally.

“I know…But like I said, I wanted to see you anyway and I’m not severely injured or concussed.” Trayden stated.

“Well, I guess I’m honored that you still wanted to see me,” Hunter chuckled some. “I’m glad you are okay.”

“I’m sorry that I missed helping you and the others with music,” Trayden glanced down.

“Hey, don’t even worry about it. The others weren’t really focusing anyway and when you didn’t come by 11:30, I just sent them home.” Hunter smiled. “We have enough new stuff for a great show this year anyway. The extra was backup, in case special events or surprising the audience. We’re good to reopen in a few days,” He informed. “Will you be joining on opening night?” Hunter hoped.

“In what context do you refer to me joining?” Trayden wondered.

“Coming to see it, or possibly working with,” Hunter shrugged, leaving it open to either.

“We agreed that next time we hang out, you’d have to tell me more about the job before I made that choice.” Trayden reminded.

“Ah, we did say that last Sunday, didn’t we?” Hunter nodded. “Well, what do you want to know?” He inquired.

“Anything and everything I’d need to know to make the decision. I told you to entice me,” Trayden giggled a bit. “So, pitch it to me.” He added.

Hunter laughed a little. “Want me to use my work announcer voice or normal conversation?” He joked, just to lighten the mood because he felt that Trayden was still pretty bummed out to have lost his car earlier in a freak accident.

“Whichever you want, I like both,” Trayden smiled.

“We’ll go normal so I don’t throw it before work in four days,” Hunter remarked gently. “I already talked to Greg about this too, so if you decide to join our lovely little Fantasies’ family, you’ve got the job secured.” He informed as the heads up. Trayden nodded, understanding. “So working for Wild Fantasies, you already know there is set up, operational hours, and break down every shift from your previous job with the bar. The two main types of the strip show and the bar.” He began.

“Got that much so far,” Trayden replied.

“Bar work has it’s subcategories of bartending and server. Bartender is obviously much like you’ve already done. Serving is also something you’re familiar with. The only difference is that we have separate servers for delivering food and drinks. It’s just easier that there is no issues with servers who are under drinking age have to find someone to deliver the drinks to a table and that the server doesn’t have to go all the way to the kitchen. Little bit easier,” Hunter explained softly.

“Good idea,” Trayden complimented.

“So you get the bartending side as you’ve done it for so long. The show side has multiple spots too. Performer, technical support, music, costume change and fixing.” Hunter mentioned while Trayden nodded that he did get the bartending part and was somewhat more interested in the show sector as it would be new for him. “I don’t expect you’d be doing any dancing unless you suddenly got into the idea of taking your clothes off for strangers and letting them touch you. As I told Ethan, you only get out of hotseats if you’re in a relationship.” Hunter continued his explanation.

“No matter how much I come out of my shell, I’d likely never do that. Only…Because of who my father is. Almost everyone close enough recognizes me as one of the mayor’s children.” Trayden blushed a bit.

“Understandable, but the idea with you working in the show would be like…An assistant to me,” Hunter chuckled. “We’ve had a lot of issues with the music system messing up while no one is there to watch it, and it’s interrupted shows plenty of times. So in the show perspective, if I was out performing on stage or with hotseats, you’d be managing the music to make sure nothing happens. It sucks for me to have to stop what I’m doing to go back and fix it and it sucks for whoever was enjoying their hotseat moment, make sense?”

“Perfect,” Trayden nodded. “I do know my way around most sound systems. Basic issues are song file corruption, loose wire, faulty equipment,” he listed.

“Yes, very good. And while I do a general check over of everything, I often get pulled away to help with costume fix or running through moves that might have needed a little work and ran out of practice time. So…In this sense, you could help me with the checks and sort of double check me. I know nothing is perfect and there could be issues still, but with you running all that, I don’t have to leave my spot and ruin the experience,” Hunter mentioned calmly, and smiling. And the times I’m not performing, you could bartend, or help with preparing the others to go out. Making sure everything stays organized and so on,”

“Guess it seems pretty easy,” Trayden stated. “So how do hours and everything work?” He questioned.

“Well, you wouldn’t be expected to join practices unless we needed some extra help, like today with maybe more music options. So you get out of those, unless you want to join as part of the show crew. I’m sure you’ve noticed that when we’re practicing, only the dancers are here. The rest don’t come unless it’s a party.” Hunter said as Trayden nodded to him, having realized that. “Show-wise…You’d be looking at coming in maybe half an hour before we open to the public, give that second look-over, review the schedule, and potentially jump into help with costume fixings. That is meant as it a zipper, buttoning, etc.,” He enlightened.

“But you said you set your own hours, so would I go times you’re not there?” Trayden wondered gently.

“You’d probably be on a set your own schedule type thing as well,” Hunter informed. “We do have other staff that work as assistants, but none really work with the music as the set up is mine. It’s basically my child and no one touches it unless I trust them not to screw it up. So for the show, if a day hits where maybe I’m sick or have something to do, say an appointment, house needs work…I could go in for a few hours to set up the system to play their set, excluding my own numbers. If that makes sense?” Hunter said.

“So days you didn’t work with the show, I don’t work?” Trayden arched a brow.

“No, you could always hit up Greg and ask if he needs an extra set of hands. You could side manage the show if I wasn’t there and something did go wrong. If one of the others had a mix up or something and you were there, you could jump into handle it.” Hunter stated. “You’d never be stuck on a position indefinitely. If you bartend, Greg would likely be there, and another employee, so if you had to dart over behind stage, you wouldn’t get yelled at for not being in your place. Get it?” Hunter smiled.

Trayden nodded. “I suppose so. So you’re saying the other assistants would be there if a day off was needed or something?” He wanted to confirm.

“Like a cover system. And there could be times you come for a bit, then maybe you have an event with your family for your dad and need to bail. That cover thing is for those situations. And as I mentioned, even nights you work full shifts…We all work together to clean up and close the place. Unless we’re staying late to celebrate a good night or something…We’re all usually out by 12:30-1 am. And coming in…The earliest I’ve been there is probably 2 pm. Again, you will not work crazy hours with us. You won’t be asked to work before begins, or ends. You won’t work every single day. It’s strictly your decision and by no means required to take a cover shift. Believe me, Greg does have others he can call, but he’ll call his most reliable first,” Hunter explained.

“Seems fair,” Trayden responded.

“Oh, and here’s the more enticing parts!” Hunter beamed. “You can have shift drinks, spread out and water in between. Basically, don’t get to the point you can no longer work your job. Depending on the length of your shift, you get more than one break. So…Example being. Say you come in for just…Four hours, you get one half hour break, unpaid. Work between five and seven hours, you get a fifteen minute paid break and one thirty-minute unpaid. Eight or more hours, you’ll get two fifteen minute breaks, paid and one hour unpaid. It usually goes paid, unpaid, then paid again. If you happen to work twelve hours…You get the two paid fifteen minute breaks, and also the hour unpaid, but the hour is split up into two parts,” Hunter informed happily.

“Does sound nice having adequate time to relax during a shift,” Trayden agreed with the idea, becoming more interested.

“Oh, and get paid about $16 an hour, plus tips you make working bar or server. Working show it’s flat rate $12 an hour, plus tips you’d get as a dancer, which you don’t have to worry about. But then the bartenders make $7 or $8 an hour, plus their tips. Servers make about $5 or $6 and tips. But Greg decided to just round it off to one even rate because we all work together to make the business run,” Hunter enlightened. After a moment of pause, Hunter leaned closer as Trayden felt his cheeks heat up. Hunter pecked Trayden’s lips gently, then drew back. “Have I…Enticed you?” He asked, hoping hard that he did.

Trayden giggled and smiled. “Yes, yes…You have enticed and convinced me to take your offer,” He gave in.

“What part was the deal-breaker?” Hunter pushed.

“When you kissed me just now,” Trayden replied.

“I figured that might do the trick,” Hunter grinned as Trayden shook his head. “So congratulations, Mr. Raseri. We’d love to have you aboard our Wild Fantasies team. Please join us, February 1st for our grand reopening and your training. Wear something comfortable and casual, bring your ID or license, and social security card.” He said in a somewhat formal and cheerful voice.

“Yes, sir,” Trayden answered as the two laughed again, then took a drink and just like that it was the start of any other hangout they had.


	46. Chapter 46

_=Normal POV=  
(Wednesday, 1/28/2020; 6:30 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Hunter's House)_

Trayden and Hunter were having a great time, and obviously, Trayden was more stoked that he had a job again and would be working at Wild Fantasies in the casino with Hunter as an all-around type of worker. At the same time, Trayden had been considering to work with Hunter since the first offer was given to him some weeks ago. Trayden was happy that he agreed to this arrangement, he felt it would be a good job and he would obviously do a good job. Currently, the two males were doing as they always did. Sitting on the couch, talking, with a drink in hand, and music playing in the background. The topics changed often or one led into another, but it was entertaining, and a good time regardless. Hunter and Trayden did enjoy dinner together, they shared cooking the meal and Trayden set up his new phone, then left it to get a full charge before he did anything else with it. He didn't need to do anything except add his contacts, download applications, and sign into his email, social media, and hook up to his laptop to transfer all his music onto the device.

"Dinner was really good," Trayden told Hunter.

"Not as amazing as the one you made when I slept over your place," Hunter complimented.

"I'll make it for you again next to we hang out if you want. It's actually not a favorite of anyone's, except yours now. I'll only make for you and we can call it Hunter's Special," Trayden joked.

"Aw, I have a homemade Trayden-made meal all to myself!" Hunter batted his eyes, acting bashful and shy.

"Oh, cut it out! We both know you ain't shy. Not any part of you!" Trayden remarked as they laughed.

"Yeah, you're right about that. But I act it pretty damn good, don't I?" Hunter grinned.

"Yes, you do. No wonder you're so wanted at work with the hard to get routine," Trayden teased a bit.

"It's no fun if it's easy," Hunter commented. "Like I told you last time we had sex. I enjoy a challenge and it not being easy to attain whether I'm playing hard to get or trying to get,"

"I feel like I'll always bit the not so easy one, and probably shy," Trayden shrugged. "I've always been that way. At least when it comes to love, sex, relationships or whatever," He added.

"It happens, so don't worry. Some people are shy to everything, and others, only to some aspects of life. There's nothing wrong with that. You seem bothered by it, and for what it's worth, you're not so shy with me anymore," Hunter gave a smile, wink, and Trayden knew it was an attempt to boost his confidence.

"I ask myself that all the time," Trayden admitted.

"What?" Hunter inquired. "Why you're shy with intimacy stuff?"

"Why I'm not shy with you," Trayden confided.

"Maybe because I'm the first…Non-threatening, open and forward gay male you met and became friends with. I'm a very likable individual," Hunter offered. "That factor enabled you to easily trust me and we have the added aspect of naturally getting along with common interests and having real conversations that aren't completely associated with the past or dance moves and music for routines," He informed. "I'm not like the gay or bisexual guys you've met before, I don't hit on you in a way that makes you disgusted, I hope, or uncomfortable."

"You don't do either of those things, just to let that record show from my voice," Trayden told him gently. "You don't stalk me like a dragon preys on fish…"

"Well, I don't know about that. When we message, I stare at the phone waiting for you to reply and also peer through the window like a total creeper waiting for you to arrive," Hunter confessed lightly.

"And why me or do you do that with everyone?" Trayden wondered.

"Just you," Hunter smiled as Trayden looked down a bit, a small blush appear on his cheeks. "I've mentioned before that the others are…Predictable. You aren't and I like that,"

"I know, but still…I'm sure you have better uses for your time," Trayden countered.

"Still nothing. I told you back in December that I enjoy your company because it's different. You are different and we always have a good time when we talk in just messages or here in person hanging out. Of all my friends, who I do adore and love equally…You are the one who I look forward to spending my available time with. The school group go on about the stuff I missed with them at school and it sounds like had I not been kicked out at fifteen, I'd have met you for senior year. And work group is work stuff, get drunk, be perverts to each other. It's…Average. It's become the norm. I don't get…And don't take it the wrong way, normal with you," Hunter explained. "That's what I love about getting to spend time with you, even if we're just messaging. It's…Intriguing, exciting, different, random…But overall; it's fun and I enjoy the hell out of it. I really do," He admitted.

"I don't know if I should say you're welcome or feel honored that I have such an impact in your life," Trayden stated softly.

"You can do both if you like," Hunter smiled. "But it's the honest truth, Tray. I mean it. I've never met anyone like you before, someone different than the rest. To add more to the list, you're good looking and you constantly keep me interested in you. In a non-sexual way, more of just wanting to know more about you. Although, I can't deny that the sex keeps me coming back too," He winked as Trayden blushed a bit more.

"I feel like you have a better time with one of the others. I'm so shy and inexperienced…You don't have to spare my feelings," Trayden glanced down. Hunter set his drink down, then took Trayden's and set it next to his on the table. Trayden looked at him with surprise, only to not have time to react to Hunter leaning in and kissing him deeply. It took Trayden a few moments to process what just happened, but by the time he could respond, Hunter pulled back and stared into Trayden's eyes seriously.

"I don't do that with the others, Trayden." Hunter said firmly.

"W-What? You said you had sex with your friends many times," Trayden replied, confused.

"Not that," Hunter stated. "Kissing them. I don't kiss them, Tray. I don't know if I ever mentioned that to you or not, but I don't kiss my friends. Yes, I have sex with them…But it's just…Meaningless drunk, bored, or horny escapades when we're in the same place and can do it because why not," He continued as Trayden stared, shocked and not fully understanding what Hunter was getting at to make him see.

"Then…Why do you kiss me when I'm just another friend you have sex with?" Trayden decided to be bold and ask, it would save on mixed messages.

"Tray…I only kiss people I'm genuinely interested in. People…Who I feel and see that it could be more than just sex," Hunter responded, straight out. Before Trayden could say anything, not that he could entire formulate a sentence to make, Hunter put his hand over Trayden's. "I only kiss people that I'm attracted to, want more with. People that I want more than what I have available from other friends," He paused. "So going back to what I told you in December about not beating around the bush and that I'm open and forward…I like you, Trayden. I like you a lot,"

Trayden couldn't believe it. Well, he could because there was speculation from himself and even Blake mentioning that Hunter could like Trayden and be holding back for whatever reason, that Trayden now felt like he needed to understand where this came from. "H-How long? Have you liked me? And why didn't you say anything at that point?" Trayden inquired. They were obviously on a brand new subject and it was a serious one.

Hunter sat back a little, smiling some to try and keep it casual. "Probably since that first party you attended after I fixed your car was when the crush started. Liking was after that first time we hung out along," Hunter replied. "As for why I didn't say anything, I knew you were new to things. I'd already thrown on you that night I wanted to be your friend and fuck you, which was out of attraction, not you being my friend who I screw like I do the others," He clarified. "I didn't say anything because I didn't know where you stood with relationships. I know you'd been out of the one with Rosanna, not that I knew her name at the time, but you get it. You never talked about wanting to be with someone again, so I figured you weren't ready to make a commitment like that until you got more settled with being gay."

Okay. Trayden couldn't argue that. "I've…Been dropping hints to liking you since Christmas. I mentioned actually liking you before you went to your parents' place." Hunter informed gently, surprising Trayden. "I told you during the blowjob that I wanted you more than any of my other friends, that my attraction to you was so strong, kissing is enough to get me aroused and damn if the only one I wanted is you." He confessed boldly. "Can I tell you something that the others want to know and I refuse to reveal?"

"You can tell me anything," Trayden managed to find his words, still taking in the last things that Hunter spoke of.

"Since that first kiss in the garage, Tray…I haven't wanted anyone else." Hunter said, making Trayden's eyes widen again. "Eli, Jason…I haven't slept with either of or both of them since that first party. And they've tried, but I only had my mind on you and what one kiss was able to do. When Jay and Eli have attempted to mess around, I tell them I'm not in the mood. Or too tired. But its really that the only one to get me into that mood is you." He explained.

"You haven't slept with anyone since that night from the garage?" Trayden was astounded. Hunter nodded. "Is you liking me why you got on Eli and Jason to back off? And why you didn't just jump into things with me?" He asked.

"No, I told you those reasons. Jason and Eli need to respect their boundaries, and with what we have done, it was strictly what you want at your pace. You said you trusted me to be the one you experienced intimacy with, and I accepted that task. That was completely separate from me liking you, but I will admit to always taking it slower and more…Sensual with you." Hunter revealed. "You wanted to see what it was like to be with a guy, so I showed you the ways that could happen. Random lets fuck sex with friends or a hookup. But there is also the slow, passionate with someone you care about lets make love sex. Like how our first time went. Then the jump in and do because we're horny was last Saturday at like 2 am," He reminded.

There was some silence now, Trayden trying to take it in. "Its okay if you don't feel the same. I can put it aside, stay your friend. No hard-," Hunter began.

"No!" Trayden blurted out as if he'd been kicked in the rear with Blake's words to speak up or risk losing a chance with Hunter, who now stared at him in surprise. "Sorry…" He looked away embarrassed.

"It's okay…Is there a reason you yelled no, though?" Hunter wondered.

Trayden bit his bottom lip and finally sighed. "I don't want you to be be just my friend…" Trayden confessed. "I-I like you too,"

Hunter stared a minute, then smiled. "Okay, so since its mutual…Turning your question back on you. How long and why didn't you say something?"

"It's been a crush since Christmas when my brother pointed out I have to have a crush on you, which I why every time you texted me that night, I was smiling like an idiot. His words, not mine. I was smiling, and honestly forgetting I was at my parents' house. I think the like hit on Sunday night when you came to comfort me. Meaning there was like building, but I didn't know if I should call it that until I was sure I felt something…Solid. And then I didn't say anything because-," Trayden saw Hunter chuckle some.

"You were afraid it wouldn't be mutual and didn't want to make our friendship weird?" Hunter offered as Trayden nodded. "Well, you don't have to worry about that now because this is mutual. I like you. I want more with you…But you know how I am. It has to be what you want too and are ready for. Your choice, your pace," Hunter stated lightly.

"Does it change anything we have now?" Trayden questioned. "Aside being boyfriends and dating?"

"Not really, handsome," Hunter shook his head. "Does us dating change our interests? Morals? Hanging out and everything else? Does it change who we are? The only change is that I'll call you my boyfriend. And all I ask for in a boyfriend is," He paused a moment.

"Not associating your job or past sexual encounters with the current of who you're with as that is where your loyalty is." Trayden recalled aloud.

"Yes, very good," Hunter beamed with delight that Trayden remembered what he said. "You don't mind all that, do you?"

"Don't see how I could. I, now, technically work the same place you do and we've had sex as friends," Trayden laughed a little. "And even if those two factors weren't involved, I'm not one to hold anything before me against the person I'm with. That's just not fair to judge someone based on things that happened before you were in their life as a friend or a lover," He shrugged.

"See, this is why I like you. That right there is one thing none of my ex-lovers ever understood and all those relationships ended due to them not liking my job or that I've slept with friends," Hunter smiled.

"You won't have to worry about that with me. The past has no bearing in present or future," Trayden told him.

"So you'd be okay with dating me then?" Hunter questioned.

"I have no concerns with the idea," Trayden giggled some.

"Well…If you're willing, wanting, and ready to be with someone," Hunter paused, holding Trayden's hand, and looking into his eyes. "Would you like to be with me, Trayden, as my boyfriend in a relationship?"

Trayden blushed, but nodded, securing his hand with Hunter's. "I would like that very much," Trayden replied.

"Then I suppose now…We're a couple," Hunter chuckled a bit, lifting Trayden's hand to kiss the back of it. "How does that feel, _boyfriend_?" He wondered.

"Feels like I should have said something a while ago because I had nothing to worry about," Trayden admitted. "Or I need to learn to listen to Blake…Who has this ability to know shit before I realize it," He muttered.

Hunter laughed a little. "Did he tell you that you obviously liked me and I probably had a thing for you because of my borderline obsessive concern for you?"

"Yeah…Something exactly like that," Trayden blushed a bit. "He told me he caught onto your worry for my wellbeing after he was revealed to be alive,"

"I think our friends have noticed too. I got asked earlier by Jason and Eli if I wanted to come over to their place for a get together, which I knew was an invitation to get drunk and have sex. But I said no, and that I'd wait here for you to come. They mentioned you were late and I said that something probably came up, but it doesn't change plans were made for you to come here, so I would be here waiting, until I heard otherwise that plans changed," Hunter shrugged a bit, still smiling. "It started the whole _what's with you two_ questions, which I dismissed because I feel like it's none of their business and also, if I give them too much, they'd try to push us together and I didn't want them doing that to you,"

"It probably would have deterred me from saying anything to you," Trayden confessed. "Blake and I talked about the crush and like thing on Sunday night, he told me to tell you and I planned to next time we were alone and ventured into the topic. I didn't want it to be just a random, blurted out thing."

"I'd say we did that tonight, handsome. We just got into the topic and since we got there, I figured it was the best time to just tell you," Hunter informed gently. "Dropping hints wasn't working, so I decided that I would be up front about it to avoid any confusion and also that there was no worry of mixed signals. Like the night we had sex and you were trying to flirt your way into telling me let's just do it and I didn't know how to take it. I feel like we know each other well enough now in many scenarios, how we think and what the other means." He smiled. "So it's totally okay, Tray. And hey, what's important now is that we did reveal how we feel, it's mutual, and the endgame is that we're now together, dating, as a couple." Hunter added.

"Yeah, you're right," Trayden nodded, agreeing fully. "You know what I just thought of?"

"Hm?" Hunter wondered.

"We're gonna have to tell everyone we're dating," Trayden smiled.

"We don't have to right now. It's none of their business, and there are a lot of gay couples out there who keep their relationships quiet to avoid negative backfire from those who don't support the community," Hunter told him.

"You don't think our friends would give us negativity about being together, do you?" Trayden got a look of some concern on his face.

"They might be surprised as we only became friends about two months ago, but no…I don't believe they'd be unsupportive or angry about it. And again, we don't have to tell them anything we don't want to. They don't need to know that we had sex as friends, or any time we do it as a couple." Hunter said gently. "Above all else, we don't need their approval to make the choices we do individually or together," Hunter kissed his cheek. "So don't worry so much."

"I only worry because the school group had plenty of remarks to make about some of my ex-girlfriends. Ones they never actually met too," Trayden sighed.

"Hey. Relax, Tray. It's our relationship, not theirs. They don't get a say in what we do or how we feel. So then can just accept it, or not. It's not going to change what we do or who we are to one another. I don't end relationships because my friends don't approve. Hell, I've never ended any relationships," Hunter chuckled a bit. "They all left me over my job as a stripper or that, when I'm single, I sleep with my friends." He added.

"Well, lucky you; I won't leave you over either," Trayden smiled some.

"Yay me," Hunter beamed. "But on the serious note, babe…" He paused as Trayden looked at him. "I'm good with anything, if you want to tell them or wait a bit. And I say that wait a bit part because the truth will eventually come out. It always does," He reminded.

"I know, but maybe for now we just keep it to ourselves…We know how the school group is with this stuff. All over it, making it a big deal," Trayden shrugged.

"Then we won't tell them right away," Hunter reassured. Trayden smiled as Hunter moved in more to cuddle him. "I'm really glad you still came over after all that crap you dealt with today and that we got the chance to do what we do and end up here, dating, now," He said.

"Me too," Trayden replied. "That's why I wanted to come see you, in hopes of telling you how I felt and seeing where we end up,"

"Are you happy where we've ended up?" Hunter asked.

Trayden nodded. "Extremely." "What do we do with the rest of our night?" He wondered.

"Whatever you like, boyfriend," Hunter winked.

"Then I guess we keep doing what we're doing with being together, boyfriend," Trayden blushed. Hunter pulled him close and they shared a kiss and Trayden adored that this kiss felt so much different than all the others before it. Trayden was beyond happy he chose to still come see Hunter and that they got to talk about things. Now, they were dating and Trayden felt like this was the best decision of his life, so far, and couldn't wait to see what came next.


	47. Chapter 47

_=Trayden's POV=  
(Thursday, 2/20/2020; 2:00 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Casino, Wild Fantasies)_

It had been eight days short of a full month since Hunter and I got together in a relationship. My family knew, and so did Blake, but that was obvious I'd tell them. Hunter told Gregory, but swore him to secrecy. I made Blake promise to stay quiet too, and I knew he would. I loved being with Hunter, it hadn't changed from when we were friends. We still messaged every day, and hung out with free time. I also got to see Hunter at work, and one of the few perks to dating Hunter now was that we wouldn't just text, but call one another too. Usually in the morning to check in, see how the night went. Or right before bed to chat some as a wind down period. We still had sex, or twice a week as it was agreed on that since we'd already done it a few times as friends, it wasn't unfamiliar territory to play in and okay as long as it wasn't constant. Obviously, sex isn't what made our relationship, though it was a fun, and enjoyable bonus. Outside the relationship, I love working at Wild Fantasies.

I didn't always work in the show segment, nor in bartending and serving. I actually switched between both spots throughout the night, and worked about five days a week. I've done six, but only because I'm trying to put money back into my account to stock up again if any other financial struggles could pop up. Blake found his own apartment, he was actually in Dreki Housing Authority, but in a one bedroom, second floor, next to the elevator, that was in another one of the buildings on the property. Our friends helped with the move since Blake had put his things from his place with Cody on Eyja Nott in storage. Blake was officially moved into his new spot two weeks after Hunter and I got together. Our friends do know I work at Wild Fantasies, that was fairly hard to keep a secret since a good portion of Hunter's friends were employees of the place and saw me there more than what a normal customer would be.

Hunter and I told them that after not having much luck with finding a job that would work for me to not be overwhelmed like before, Hunter offered me a job working at Fantasies, where I could bartend, serve, and continue to help with musical aspects of the show. No one thought anything of it, or ever caught Hunter and me stealing kisses, or having make out sessions between shows. Hunter knew I watched him strip when he went on, but he would always ask me if I was okay seeing him take his clothes off for strangers, or taking part in the hot seats. I admitted that it sort of sucked to see strangers touching him, but he reassured me that it was only work and the only person who riled him up was me, which was why he stole kisses and made out with me before his sets. Because I'm the one who got him hard and he could hold onto it thinking about me. After that, how could I not enjoy seeing him work knowing I was the reason he was getting so much attention.

It was funny that Hunter and I would hit a month together on the 28th, but we turned twenty-four the next day since the 29th of February actually came this year. We were thinking about having a joint party and letting our friends know that we're dating. I got myself a new car, rather, a temporary vehicle to get from point A to B. Hunter pulled some strings with the old mechanic he worked with in the past just to get me something to drive in. It was a 2014 Ford Taurus, black, and Hunter did the tune up, oil chance, air in the tires, and a little scale detailing on the hood, sides, and trunk. I told him he didn't have to do all that for me, but he said he wasn't gonna leave me without a car and he didn't pay a dime for it. I know he didn't because it was a car just sitting at the shop that someone signed over to the building to do whatever with. I got the thing registered and insured, it worked good and would suffice until I could afford newer.

I've just arrived at work, Hunter said there were some costume things to handle, so I offered to come in and handle the music checks so he wouldn't have to bust his butt during it all by himself until I got there at 4:45 pm. Sitting in the parking lot now and car off, I feel drained and tired. I knew it meant I could be getting sick again and didn't like that. I just got this job, I don't want to be needing time off already. I shook it off and exited the car, locking it up, and heading for the entrance. I waved at the bouncer and he let me right in. I greeted those I walked by with a smile, and made it to the back, finding Hunter working on trying to fix something and getting frustrated that it wasn't fixing. I moved closer and found the issue.

"Needs a new snap or remove the old and sew in velcro, baby," I offered.

"Odin above! You scared the hell out of me," Hunter put a hand on his chest, trying to catch his breath. I giggled a bit and he pecked a kiss to my cheek. I blushed and hugged him from behind.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist the chance to scare you for once," I informed.

"Fair enough," Hunter shrugged a bit. "Thanks for coming in, you didn't have to, though."

"I believe my job title is your assistant before anything else, so I'm not about to leave you to do everything in the next two and a half hours," I said lightly and saw the pile of things he was working on.

"Such a thoughtful boyfriend I have," Hunter smiled. "And thank you for the helpful advice for this thing," He shook the outfit in his hands.

"I'll go take care of the music checklist," I told him, and a yawn slipped.

"We haven't opened yet and you're yawning already?" Hunter teased.

"Didn't sleep well last night, so a little tired," I admitted.

"I'm not working you too hard, right?" Hunter hoped with that hint of concern in his eyes.

"No, never." I replied gently. "I just couldn't get comfortable. I finally crashed around 5 am on the couch of all places and was in and out until 11 am when I said screw it. I showered, shaved, had early lunch and been up until I got your message about the swamped with costume fixes and figured that I may end up falling asleep and missing work, so just come in now," I explained softly.

"Well, if you want, babe…Do the music check and head back home. I can stay on stuff once it's done, I just can't do it all in this time by myself," Hunter offered.

"I'm okay, Hunt. Really. Maybe working will help in tiring me more so I can just crash when I get home tonight," I reassured.

"Alright, but if I see that you're too tired, I'm sending you home early. Working when you're already tired leads to poor health and I won't let that happen to you. As an employee here or my boyfriend," Hunter remarked lightly. I nodded and kissed his cheek, then moved to the music stuff and sat down to look over tonight's set and make sure it was ready to go in order, then I could do the check for wires, lights, and other equipment.

**. . .**

_(5:45 pm)_

I wasn't getting better. I knew I had to be getting sick, or was and it was just early stages. When everyone showed for 4:30, I was ready to leave, but stuff came up and I didn't want to leave Hunter hanging. Right now, the dancers were out doing a group routine, males and female. I was monitoring the music and everything for the set. I wanted to sleep. I hated the thought of bailing, but if I kept forcing it, I could be in danger of knocking out while I drive and I didn't need that. As the number ended, everyone came back and I had things switched to just random music to play until the next bit began. I zoned out, and was brought back by Jason next to me and a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey…You okay?" Jason inquired. "You seem really out of it,"

"Just tired. Where's Hunter?" I wondered, not seeing him in the back with the others.

"He had to talk to his Godfather," Eli mentioned, coming over to Jason and me now. I didn't say anything further, just sat there and waited for Hunter to get back. "How have you been?" Eli asked.

"I've been great," I answered. "Can't complain at all, I love where my life is right now," I added.

"That's good. You've come out of your shell a lot since we met in December," Jason smiled.

"You're an easy crowd to be around, I don't have to be afraid or shy with friends." I said. I felt Jason's hand rubbing my shoulder, down my arm and then back up again. "Can you please not do that?"

"Sorry," Jason stopped. "Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"A little, yes," I replied truthfully.

"Well, out of curiosity…" Eli hesitated a moment. "How come Hunter is allowed to do it?" I flinched a bit. "He touches you all the time. Even flirts and gets suggestive, you never ask him to stop,"

I didn't really have a reason to give unless I revealed Hunter was my boyfriend, or that he didn't make me uncomfortable, but would that cause problems? "There's just…Something different about when he does it. His touch is playful, tease-like, but never suggestive to get me into something." I finally came up with. It still sounded pretty biased. I guess Hunter was right, hiding our relationship wasn't going to stay easy.

"I think it's more you're into him," Jason stated. "You don't let anyone touch you, except him. And everything he does is flirting and suggestive to get you into bed with him,"

"He doesn't even try with us anymore. You've got his full attention," Eli added.

"I don't know what you want me to say. I don't control what Hunter does, so why don't you take it up with him. I'm just being me," I responded. I wasn't in the mood for this.

"Why don't you give us a chance?" Eli hung on my shoulders and kissed my cheek. I felt Jason's hands on my shoulders too, trying to rub them. "Two has to be more fun than one, right?" Eli questioned.

Oh, I was not doing this. I shrugged them both off and stood up. "I asked that you don't keep touching or hanging on me, and you keep doing it," I remarked. "I'm not giving it a chance because I'm not interested. You're great friends, and I'm sure your two on one thing is great…For someone else. I'm just not into it. I'm not into either of you together or separated. I see you as friends, that's it. Now, second time…Will you please stop touching on and pushing me to do something I don't want to do." I moved away from the spot I was in and meandered my way to the bathroom, thankful that the employees had their own male and female section off the break room. There were also two showers each. I sighed out and leaned against the wall, eyes closed.

The door opened and I quickly set myself upright and looking to see who came in. I was surprised to see Hunter peering around the door until he saw me, then closed the door and walked over. "I don't know what happened, but as I was coming backstage, I saw you walking away here. I know something went down because Bryan made a comment to Jason and Eli that they were gonna hear it again…" Hunter paused as I glanced down a bit. "What did they do?"

I took a breath. "It was harmless when Jason came over, just asking if I was alright because I had zoned out. Then Eli joined, mentioning you were talking to Greg when I asked where you were. Casual conversation turned into me telling them that I wasn't interested…" I revealed.

"Like before, at the New Year's party?" Hunter arched a brow, but there was clear seriousness in his green eyes.

"Jason had his hand on my shoulder originally when asking if I was okay, after Eli came over and all that, they mentioned I've come out of my shell since December, and the touch turned into rubbing up and down. I asked him not to do it, he said sorry and removed his hand," I went on to continue telling Hunter what happened up until I walked away.

Hunter sighed. "Babe, I'm sorry they pushed it again. But if it's any consolation…Perhaps hearing it from you directly will do the trick,"

"I almost just blurted out that the reason you kiss and touch me is because you're my boyfriend, but I didn't want to start any trouble at work…" I admitted.

"I will speak with them again, about behavior at work with the touching and especially the kiss to the cheek. They know better to push after being told no." Hunter informed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just…Figured I'd come take a breather," I said softly. He stroked my cheek.

"You look exhausted," Hunter noted. "Why don't you head home, baby, try to get a little sleep?"

"It's only 6 pm," I reminded.

"I know, but you look more tired than when you did at 2 pm…Go rest, and I'll even come by and see you around 8:30 pm. I'm not working until close tonight, maybe we can do a late date or something. Movie and hot chocolate? Popcorn? Snuggle up, and perhaps it helps you sleep better. I'll stay over if you want? I always keep a spare bag of clothes in the car for emergency stay over's at a place that isn't mine," Hunter offered.

"You sure? I don't want to leave you hanging to handle it all…" I looked at him.

"Hey, I'll be okay. With you doing the checks and sets ups, we never have any issues. But you look beat, babe. Go on, I'll come by after work to see you and we can have a mini date. Sound good?" Hunter smiled. I nodded and Hunter kissed my forehead, then we hugged. "Come on, I'll walk you to your car," He said. I grabbed my coat and made sure I had everything as we headed out to backstage, then moving outside to the parking lot. Reaching my car, I unlocked it and opened the door to slide inside and buckle up. Hunter bent a bit, and gave me a loving kiss, then drew back. "I'll message you when I'm leaving here and heading to your place,"

"Okay," I replied lightly. "Just use the spare key to get in if I'm in the bathroom or don't answer messages or calls,"

"Got it," Hunter nodded and kissed me again, I returned it, and then he stepped back and closed the door for me. I turned the key, started the car, shifted the gear to drive, and headed for home.

**. . .**

_(9:15 pm)  
(Trayden's Apartment)_

When I reached my apartment, I grabbed a small bite to eat due to not having a big appetite, then used the bathroom and laid on the couch with the TV on. I did managed to fall asleep there and remained such until now, I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I checked my phone, and saw a message from Hunter that he'd be there soon, and just running a bit behind. I decided to get up and go to the bathroom then grab a shower, it could help wake me up more. I didn't want to sleep the entire time Hunter was over. I felt a little better after the almost three hour power nap. Fifteen minutes later, I came exited the shower to dry off and slip on my sleep pants and a long sleeve shirt. I slipped on my socks and left the towel on the rack to dry since I found it silly to instantly call it dirty after one use. It could dry and be used for the next shower. I headed down the hall after leaving the bathroom and found Hunter walking through the door and kicking off his shoes on the matt, then hang his coat on the hook next to mine. Hunter turned and saw me, he was smiling and I couldn't help but do the same.

"Oh, there you are!" Hunter chuckled a bit. "I walked and didn't see you, was about to call," He added.

"I just woke up from a nap and showered to wake up more," I admitted.

"Ah, so perfect timing then," Hunter mentioned as he went to hug me, and I returned it. I loved his arms around me. "How are you feeling after a nap?"

"Little better, now, hopefully it didn't fuck me up for sleeping tonight. I'm not one to take naps past a certain hour," I laughed a little.

"Well, if it hits a time where we should go to bed and you're not quite ready to sleep, I know some fun couple activities that will tire you out," Hunter grinned with his offer.

"I will bear that in mind," I told him as we shared a kiss. "Hungry at all? I made an easy dinner earlier when I got home. Spaghetti and meatballs?" I asked.

"Definitely hungry when it comes to your cooking, baby," Hunter nodded as I blushed. This man praised my cooking all the time. "Are you going to eat too?" He questioned curiously.

"Yeah, I can eat. I had a little earlier, but wasn't all that hungry due to being tired. I set it in the microwave and crashed on the couch," I stated.

"Then let's eat together? After we can watch a movie or something," Hunter suggested.

"Sounds good to me," I responded. After that, we headed to the kitchen and I plated us up dinner and sent them both through the microwave for a reheat. Hunter and I sat down at the _breakfast_ bar of my kitchen counter and enjoyed eating the meal with a soda each for the drink. I loved moments like these and maybe it was too soon, but I think I might actually just be falling in love with Hunter. I suppose only time would tell, but for tonight; I planned to just enjoy the time we were spending together now.


	48. Chapter 48

_=Normal POV=  
(Saturday, 2/29/2020; 3:30 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Hunter's House)_

As of yesterday, Hunter and Trayden had been together as a couple for one month and both of them were loving being in a relationship. The two spent it off from work, it began with breakfast at Trayden's, then a light jogging to a walk around from 9 to 11 am. The two went back to Trayden's, both showered together to save time and got dressed to go to lunch for noon. From there, the happy couple went to the mall to walk around, do a little shopping and returned to Hunter's at 4:30 pm to make dinner for 5:15 and enjoy the meal. After dinner was eaten and cleaned up, the males cuddled on the couch with background music to chat, then it turned into watching a movie, which went into making out and having sex. The movie was finished this morning, during breakfast. Today was the 29th, Hunter and Trayden's twenty-fourth birthday. So that was how they began their morning, laying together naked in Hunter's bed, wishing one another a good morning and happy birthday before actually getting the day started.

Hunter and Trayden went for another jog in the park around 10 am, and returned home to get the house cleaned up for their joint party starting in the next half hour. When everything was cleaned, the males both showered and had been relaxing on the couch since until their friends arrived, which should be any time now. The food for the party already came, Trayden and Hunter went half and half on getting the even catered. They grabbed chips, dip, and drinks while leaving the park at the nearest store on the way to Hunter's house.

"I think we should tell our friends we're dating tonight," Trayden suddenly said in their quiet TV watching and cuddling.

Hunter shifted some to look down at Trayden laying against him and being held. "Yeah?"

Trayden nodded. "After what happened that night at work with Jason and Eli wanting to know why I only let you touch and kiss me, I sort of feel like we need to," Trayden admitted. "It could prevent any more questions being raised, or possibly stop any assumptions being made. I know Jay and Eli were on me that night about how you don't try to sleep with them anymore, that I have all your focus and interest," He relaxed against him. "And with it being a party, you know they're probably gonna try to hook up with you because it's your birthday, claim it to be a special gift," Trayden laughed a little.

"You are totally spot on with that guess," Hunter said. "When do you want to tell them? Before it starts?" He asked.

"That's likely best. If we wait until the end, everyone is gonna be drunk and not take it seriously. You know how we get," Trayden reminded.

"That's a good point," Hunter nodded. "Alright. We'll say something when everyone arrives. Are we telling them we had sex before dating?"

"I don't think they need to know about that. Or even that we have sex now. If they guess it, fine, but I don't feel we need to announce it," Trayden shrugged. "It's none of their business, nor place to ask if anything was going on before, or now,"

"You are right," Hunter replied. "Should we mention we've been dating for a month?"

Trayden nodded and soon there was a knock at the door. "That will be people starting to arrive," Trayden looked up at Hunter now, the man kissed him lightly and added some passion to it before they broke the action and shifted to get out of their comfortable position. "You get the door, I'll start the music?"

"Sounds like a plan," Hunter said, stealing one more kiss. It would be better that they told everyone, no more having to hide their displays of affection. Trayden didn't care anymore, he wasn't ashamed that he and Hunter have known one another for two months, and became friends a month before beginning to date for the last month. Hunter went to the door and Trayden worked to get the music set up and going. As the lovely tune of something party-related started to play, Trayden turned in enough time to see coming into Hunter's living room. Hunter hadn't minded the Raseri's coming to the party, since it was only every four years for it actually landed on the 29th for their birthday.

It appeared everyone arrived around the same general time. By 4 pm, all had come who were invited, except Gregory, who told Hunter her was tied up with something and it needed to be handled right away, Hunter wasn't worried and said he would see him when he did. The rest missing were Trayden's family, who were also going to be a bit late. Natalie was there with Lyla and Dexter. Blake, obviously, was one of the first time show. The rest was Trayden's parents and younger siblings. Hunter and Trayden had been exchanging glances as people showed up, they just needed the moment to tell everyone that he and Trayden were dating. Finally, at 4:30 pm, knocks on the door revealed the rest of the Raseri's and also Gregory.

"The rest of the party has arrived," Hunter chuckled, leading Trayden's parents, younger siblings and Gregory in.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart," Rachel instantly went to hug Trayden and kiss his cheek.

"Thanks, Mom," Trayden hugged her back. He got a hug from his dad, then siblings, and a handshake from Gregory.

"Happy birthday, laddie," Gregory squeezed Hunter tightly.

"Thanks, Dad," Hunter smiled. It warmed Trayden's heart to see him happy. He knew from past talks with Hunter that birthdays were usually pretty quiet for him. Hunter would just go out to dinner with Greg, do a little something easy with his friends. This was the first time he was doing a bigger celebration because he was reunited with the friends he grew up with and also something for Trayden too. Hunter's birthdays were quiet because it usually just reminded him that ten years ago, his parents kicked him out for being gay. Trayden was about to ask Hunter if we should make the announcement about dating when Trayden saw the hug broke and there was a serious look on his face. Trayden couldn't hear what was being said. "I don't care. I'll deal with it," Hunter said to him, then he stepped away from Gregory and rejoined everything with a smile.

"Everything okay?" Trayden asked gently.

"Mmhm. I'll tell you later." Hunter replied. "Everyone is here, ready to tell them that we're dating?" Trayden blushed a little, but nodded. "Want me to say it?" Trayden nodded again. He was all for singing to crowds, but he hated announcing things. "Well now…Since everyone is here, I'd like to start the night off by saying a few quick things," Hunter began once the music was lowered some so the guests could hear him. To make it more of a surprise, Trayden had stood with the group of friends and family while Hunter started. "First off, I'd like to thank all of you for coming out to my birthday party, which I decided to share with a good friend after learning we have the same birthday, down to the hour and minute. The only difference is that we were born to different parents and in different places. So aside celebrating my lovely twenty-four years of life, we also celebrate Trayden's." Hunter smiled.

After a small laugh and short pause, Hunter began once again. "You know, to be honest, I haven't celebrated my birthday in ten years. I normally take everyone's birthday messages, and give thanks to them. But I usually just go out with Gregory, my Godfather, unofficial uncle, and adoptive father since I was fifteen. Most, if not all of you know by now that my parents kicked me out on my fifteenth birthday for being gay. Long story short, my uncle came to collect me. He took me in, adopted me and I'm proud and happy to carry his name," Hunter smiled. "It showed me that family isn't always there for you just because you share the same blood. It allowed me to see that family are the people you choose to have in your life. I learned that lesson ten years ago, and it remains true. If my parents hadn't kicked me out, I wouldn't have fallen down to my lowest point in life, work my butt off to have this house. I wouldn't have worked for Wild Fantasies, made the friends I do. So…In a way…I'm grateful I went through all that." Hunter stopped now and looked at Trayden, who stood with his family and also the school friends.

"I also believe that everything happens for a reason, even it such things aren't clear, at first. When my parents kicked me out, I didn't have time to contact my three cousins, Fisher Ingerman, Shane and Addilyn Jorgenson. I didn't have time to contact friends I grew up with. I was given ten minutes to pack what I wanted, and get out. I had to leave my phone behind. So these past ten years, I haven't seen some of my family or best friends. Not until, at least, I met the man I happen to share my birthday with," Hunter chuckled. "I met Trayden Raseri because he found my wallet at the park, went out of his way to take it to my house, and then forward to my job to see it went from his hands to mine. And through that, I was reunited with the friends and family I had to leave behind ten years ago because as fate would have it, these people were friends with Trayden and they protectively and curiously followed their friend to my house to make sure he wasn't going to end up raped or killed by me, the guy they caught him having dinner with as a thank you for returning that wallet from a week prior,"

Trayden blushed, and the rest laughed. "And yet, here we all are now to enjoy a birthday party. I have my dad," Hunter motioned to Gregory. "The new friends I made at eighteen or nineteen. And a new friend I made just in December, who linked me to people I had to leave behind with no word to what happened or where I was. So, to celebrate my birthday tonight is a big deal. Not only is it a leap year where I can celebrate on the 29th, I get to do it with all of you. The people who have ended up in my life, or returned to it for whatever cosmic even to that took place. Old and new friends, family of those friends. To me, this is just one big family, more than I had before and I'm forever grateful for it," Hunter paused. "So thank you,"

"Be grateful we love you because you're a pain in the butt sometimes!" Thaxter shouted, teasingly, and there was more laughter.

"It's only a pain because you refused to let me show you that it could be a pleasure," Hunter winked.

"Hey, hey…Some of us do know that it can be a pleasure!" Jason grinned.

"Hope you're ready for your present from us!" Eli added. Most of Hunter's friends facepalmed or snickered, Trayden was among the group that did both of those actions. "You've been neglecting us," He chuckled.

Hunter smiled, but shook his head. "Ah, that is true, and I'm so glad you brought this up because it brings me to my next announcement," Hunter paused now as everyone was quiet. "Among my friends, you've recently been wondering why I've been so distracted, uninterested in usual…Well, the filtered version, is _activities_. I must confess, I've been keeping something from you the past month and this something is actually a _someone_. Tonight, I'd like to come clean and inform you that my lack of activity or desire for some is because as of last month…I went off the single market," Eyes widened as Hunter explained this.

"Dude! You have a boyfriend, and you didn't say anything?" Devon blinked.

Hunter nodded. "I do, indeed I do. And I've invited him here tonight for you to meet," Trayden readied himself, leave it to Hunter to make their relationship status a big deal. Hunter put his hand out, but not in Trayden's direction. "Come forward, babe. Time for everyone to see the man who snatched me off the market," Trayden stepped away from the group, setting his hand in Hunter's and turned to face the others. "It's a bonus that he's been among you the entire time. Trayden and I are dating, have been for the last month,"

"I'd like to say I'm shocked…" Blake chuckled. "But I already knew."

"Aye, so did I," Gregory nodded.

"We did too," Rachel and Dustin put their fingers up.

"How come they knew before us? Why didn't you just say something at work, or post it publicly?" Alyssa asked.

"Just wanted to enjoy it before you started asking questions that I will request you don't ask this evening," Hunter informed. No one could really argue that, so they wouldn't push and save it for another time.

"Makes sense why Trayden turned us down," Jason laughed a bit.

"I turned you down because I was actually not interested. It had nothing to do with the fact that I am also in a relationship with Hunter," Trayden commented calmly, not wanting to stir the pot during the party. "So…Since everyone knows now…Can we start our party?"

"Anything you desire," Hunter kissed the back of Trayden's hand, making the black-haired male blush. "Alright, let's get this going!" Hunter called out. Everyone cheered, the music got turned up, and it was the start of a good night.

**. . .**

_(7:30 pm)_

Three and a half hours into the dual birthday celebration for Hunter and Trayden; everything was going wonderfully. Music was enjoyable, food delicious, and for some, strong drinks. Conversations were light, the laughing seemed to be on-going. No one was having more fun than Trayden and Hunter, though. While everyone was mingling, and keeping it at least PG-13 despite that the oldest _children_ present were the Raseri twins, Erik and Ava, then young Cole. So the only changes to this party from a wild one were that there was no suggestive dancing, over the top drinking, crazy borderline sex on the wall, and of course, the stripper pole was put away. Honestly, Trayden kind of liked parties like these, it wasn't out of control and he was having a good time with his boyfriend. Trayden was even dancing with Hunter, but it wasn't anything like Trayden had admitted previously to Hunter that he couldn't do, this was basic movements and somewhat gentle.

Now, Hunter had wandered into the kitchen to grab a water bottle from the fridge, then lean against the counter space to watch everything happening and happy over it. Blake made his way over to stand beside him. "I officially believe Trayden when he mentioned last month that you know how to throw a party," Blake chuckled.

"This is a diluted party because some of the attendees are under drinking age and also that while my guardian doesn't care how crazy we get, I don't want to scare my boyfriend's parents off with how…Provocative it can be." Hunter replied.

"Ah. Trayden did tell me all about the New Year's celebration. I heard that was the first time I got brought up," Blake stated.

"Well, not by name. He just said he had a very old and good friend who taught him how to actually _see_ music for it's true meaning. More than just sound and lyrics. He never told us your name, and it was before you returned as alive, so he only said you were busy with work. We didn't know you were dead, well…Assumed dead." Hunter remarked calmly.

Blake nodded, understanding. "His way of not revealing the believed truth because it hurt him that I was gone and he wasn't ready to talk about it."

"The others didn't know until the night of his mom's birthday party. I knew the day before when his siblings were trying to get him to take part in the practice. I saw that he kept deflecting from the idea, but wouldn't say what it was. I asked him if he wanted to talk, and we did later on when everyone left. The rest only know what was upsetting Tray since the party because I told them, for the sake of them not harassing Tray to reveal it himself," Hunter informed.

"Trying to make sure no one bothered Trayden to come clean about things while it was still upsetting?" Blake questioned.

Hunter nodded to him. "That doesn't help someone get through pain, or help them, by forcing them to talk before they are ready. That's been something I've been drilling into Trayden's head since we met almost three months ago now. Everyone mourns their own way, just like they move at their own pace. It wouldn't help Trayden heal to have to keep pushing through just for everyone to know," Hunter explained. "His friends from school tried to do that with male intimacy, and I told him he would regret it. He chose to trust my word over theirs."

"Trayden did tell me all that," Blake replied. "You've helped him a lot, through many things. Including male intimacy," He chuckled.

"I figured he would tell you about that. You two don't strike me as the kind who keep secrets," Hunter commented.

"Not really," Blake agreed. "He's always been able to tell me anything. He mentioned that we're somewhat alike in that sense, also with being fairly carefree, forward, and open,"

"He told me the same," Hunter said.

"Then us being somewhat of the same nature, I'm sure you already know why I ventured over here?" Blake smiled.

"Warning me not to hurt your little brother or you'll kill me?" Hunter wondered.

"Bingo," Blake answered. "And I feel I should apologize for last month when I investigated you the way I did. At the time, I was unaware of how big an impact you played in him coming out of his shell into the gay community. I didn't know he was fully gay as well."

"No harm. You were looking out for your little brother, not going to knock you for that. I'd have done the same if I were that familial close to anyone. I suppose it would be to Fisher, Shane, and Addilyn as my cousins. More to Addilyn, she sees me like an older brother," Hunter shrugged. "And like you said, you didn't know Trayden was all gay, so you had to worry about the guy who saw had a crush on him. You saw me kiss him, comfort him, make sure he was alright. I don't blame you,"

"Well, I don't see you hurting him, which means we won't have issues between us," Blake stating. "I'm sure you didn't need the warning, but all the girls Trayden has ever been with end up hurting him. The only mutual break up was when he moved to Berk and the long distance wasn't working,"

"Hey, I get it. Don't worry. I have no intention of hurting him, and with what you just told me…He more than deserves to be happy. And I think that will come easier now that he's not struggling with his sexuality. That can play a role in how previous relationships went, and I know all about the one that triggered him realizing he was gay. I know that bothers him, so we don't talk about it other than what he's mentioned of his own decision." Hunter stated.

"Still. I am glad he met you, and I'm glad he's happy. I just want him to stay that. So perhaps with both of us, family, and friends…We can keep it that way," Blake offered his hand.

"I completely agree," Hunter responded, shaking Blake's hand. The two took a sip from their drinks and then went back out to join in the party. It was a great night, and sure to continue being that way.


	49. Chapter 49

_=Normal POV=  
(Thursday, 3/4/2020; 8:30 am)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Park)_

Trayden had been awake since 7:45 am, he already showered and made himself breakfast. He had work later at 3 pm, so for now, this was just a chance to relax. There was no cleaning or shopping to do, maybe he should go for a run? Trayden was trying to get back into better shape. That wasn't to say he wasn't healthy now, but he'd probably be less tired if he got up and moved a bit. Trayden decided that is what he would do, so he went to the room to change into something jog-worthy and then grabbed his things and exited his apartment. Trayden decided to walk to the park, it was a nice day out and not too cold. And the walk would be a good exercise starter before a light jog. Trayden had remembered to bring a water bottle, and ensure that his wallet, phone, and keys were secured to his person. Once he reached the park, he checked his laces to his sneakers and stretched a little bit before starting at 8:50 am down the path in a light jog.

Somewhere around twenty minutes Trayden went into a walk to take a drink and check his phone to see if anyone had messaged him. There had been a message from Blake about enjoying his run and hit him up after. There was the usual chatting with Hunter, who also knew Trayden was going for a jog. Everyone else was likely working, so Trayden slipped the device away and went to start again. Trayden noticed others on the path, but everyone was minding their own business and had headphones in, like Trayden did. It was easier to block out distractions. As Trayden was about to press play, he was approached by a couple. The man was large, tall with red hair and green eyes. The woman was tall, slender, green eyes and light auburn hair. For a moment, Trayden saw Hunter in them both and it gave him a weird feeling.

"Hello," The man greeted.

"Hi." Trayden replied.

"We're so sorry to bother you, young man, but do you think you could point us towards Smithy Drive? We're looking for an old friend, and we haven't been into the city in a long time. It seems our GPS keeps leading us here to the park," The woman smiled.

"Happens to a lot of people who don't know the way by heart," Trayden responded. "If you use your GPS and haven't updated it in a while it can malfunction and send you to here as a center point of the city," He explained. "Do you know the way to the casino?" The couple nodded. "Okay, head towards there without the GPS, and once you are on the street that takes you to the main entrance of the casino. At the light, go right onto Hooligan, at the second stop sign, take a left onto Smithy. It's a dead-end street, so you should be able to find the place you're looking for once on the road." He said calmly.

"Oh, thank you," The man bowed his head, and offered his hand. Trayden shook it. "My wife and I appreciate the help,"

"You're welcome," Trayden answered. "My parents raised me to help everyone who needs and wants it,"

"Your parents raised a very good man then. My compliments to their parenting," The woman informed.

"I'll pass the message along next time I see them," Trayden reassured.

"Thank you again for the directions," The man beamed.

Just as Trayden was about to reply, he saw Hunter walking up the path towards him. "You mentioned you were going for a jog, I decided I probably should too and double to get to see you," Hunter chuckled, walking by the people and giving Trayden a hug.

"Hi," Trayden smiled. "And yeah, just about to start again. I was giving directions to this couple right here," Trayden smiled as Hunter turned, standing beside Trayden and looking at the people Trayden spoke of. Trayden saw it immediately, Hunter's face dropped to be cold and possibly mad. At that moment, Trayden felt like he should have stayed home and never went out to run into these people. Hunter's reaction said exactly what Trayden's gut feeling told him at the first look. These people were Hunter's parents.

"Hunter…" The man and woman said in shock.

"Wow…It's been ten years since you last saw me. I'm surprised you even recognize me or remember my name." Hunter responded in a voice that made Trayden nervous. "I will not have this out with you here. If you want to attempt to show me you give a damn by finding me on your own…Maybe I'll grace you with a chance to talk to me. And only _maybe_." Hunter looked at Trayden now. "I'll message you later, Tray. Sorry…My mood to do much of anything just disappeared."

"Don't worry about it, Hunter. Go on." Trayden tried to give him a smile, but he knew Hunter was not only pissed, but possibly upset too. Hunter shot his parents a glare and walked off.

"Hunter!" The man called, preparing to go after him.

Trayden folded his arms over one another and gave a cold look, stepping into Mr. And Mrs. Haddock's ways of going after Hunter. "I would not advise you chase him," Trayden remarked. "You were told how to possibly obtain a chance to talk with him, and I assume, that it's because he needs time to calm down and prepare for such a discussion," He reminded, then slipped his hands in his pockets and turned away to leave. "Maybe you should adhere to the suggestion or he will never respond to you." Trayden walked away, he'd done enough exercise for today, and he still had to walk home.

**. . .**

_(10:15 am)  
(Trayden's Apartment)_

Getting back to his apartment, Trayden set his items on the new space next to the door and kicked off his shoes. Trayden took some time to shower from the run, more of a rinse, then relax on the couch and see a message from Hunter on his screen, which he had assumed he'd get at some point after earlier. Opening the phone, then his texts, Trayden began to read.

_**Hunter's Cell, 10:00 am  
I'm sorry you had to see and hear me get so cold.** _

Trayden frowned, but tapped the box to reply and then sent it off.

_> Babe, it was understandable. To be honest, I wasn't sure if they were your parents or not, but as soon as they approached me, I thought of you._

_**Hunter's Cell, 10:17 am  
I shouldn't have left you there to deal with them, handsome. Did they…Say anything after I left?** _

_~Other than wanting to chase after you, which I stopped them from doing…Nothing at all.~_

The next thing Trayden knew after he saw the message go from delivered to read, was a call coming through from Hunter. Trayden slid the icon to answer and set it to his ear. "Wanted to hear my voice?" Trayden joked, hoping to lighten the mood of his boyfriend.

" _I…Actually want to see you and I'm in the neighborhood. Do you mind if I come over?"_ Hunter asked.

"Of course I don't mind, Hunt. And you know you don't have to ask, I told you where the spare key is. You're my boyfriend, I trust you. Yes, come right over, baby," Trayden invited.

" _Thanks, babe. I'll be there in about five,"_ Hunter replied lightly.

"I'll be here waiting for you. I'll have the door unlocked, so come right in," Trayden replied. "See you soon," He added, and after hearing Hunter say him too and bye, the call ended. Trayden tidied up a bit, and soon, as Trayden was coming out of the bathroom and walking down the hall, he saw Hunter walking through the door. "Hi, babe."

Hunter turned and smiled some, then turned and went to hug Trayden once his shoes were on the mat. "Hey. Thanks for letting me come over. I didn't want to be out in the open or at my house. I know my Godfather, will at some point, send them over to my home. Obviously, they can't talk to me if I'm not there…" Hunter admitted.

"Hey, I told you that you are free to come over whenever you like. Even if I'm not here, use the key. Make a snack, relax…I don't mind. Mi-casa, su-casa…Or however it's said," Trayden chuckled some. "More importantly, are you okay?" He asked, pulling back a bit to look at his boyfriend.

"I think I'm more angry than anything. Or was. I'm calmer now, but I know it's lingering for what is to come," Hunter explained with a sigh. Trayden nodded, leading Hunter to sit down on the couch, then he grabbed two sodas for them and sat as well. "Can I…Ask what address they were asking directions to earlier?"

"Smithy Drive. GPS kept rerouting them to the park," Trayden stated, not wanting to lie to his boyfriend.

"Yeah, they were looking to get to Greg's. That's where his apartment has been for years now and I assume it's why he never left when I got my house and offered him to move in. As a just in case my parents ever decided to seek him out to ask about me," Hunter mumbled. "I should have seen it coming the night of our birthday."

"You never did tell me about that situation Gregory whispered to you," Trayden pointed out.

"My parents reached out to him by cell call. Asking if Greg knew where I was, to which he honestly answered that he did and that was all they would get from him over the phone," Hunter informed. "I said I'd deal with it if they showed up, I suppose that time has come." He closed his eyes. "Greg told me that he dared them, if they had the balls to face him about what happened, then maybe he would grace them with seeing me. Greg knows that if he thinks they are here to hurt me again, he'll never reveal where I am,"

"So the idea is that Gregory is the test? If your parents make him believe that they are seeking you out for anything other than an explanation and heartfelt apology, he won't tell them where to find out," Trayden asked.

"And Gregory won't even send them to me until I hear what happened with him. Unless I say _okay, it's fine to send tell them where I am_ or settle on having the meeting at Wild Fantasies, then he won't say a word to them about my location." Hunter nodded.

"Well, now you can hide out here too," Trayden smiled.

"You're the best," Hunter leaned in and kissed him. "I'm sure that you're the only boyfriend I've ever had who offers comfort and makes me feel better. Others in the past just didn't know what to say and leave me to sort it out on my own."

"That's not what being a partner is about. It's there for each other, no matter what the situation may be. Always having each other's backs. That's…What I felt like I did earlier when your parents went to chase you in the park," Trayden shrugged some, blushing, and glancing down.

"What did you say?" Hunter inquired.

"When they went to go after you, I stepped in your father's way and advised that if they pursued now, it would be anger. But they were told how to potentially get a chance to talk to you and should heed that suggestion." Trayden said as Hunter stared at him with surprise.

"Thank you," Hunter hugged Trayden. "No one has ever stood up for me before, except Greg."

"I'm sure they would have, if given the chance to stand up to your parents," Trayden mentioned calmly.

"They believe in fighting your own battles. One of the many differences between them and you," Hunter reminded. "Why we're so good together. You understand that you never leave your significant other on their own unless requested. At least, that's how I feel on it."

"I believe in that," Trayden nodded.

"But how did my parents respond?" Hunter asked.

"Don't know. Didn't stay to find out," Trayden replied as Hunter arched a brow. "I said what I did and walked away."

"My father didn't yell at you?" Hunter stated in surprise as Trayden shook his head. "Well, no one would yell at you anyway, Mr. Mayor's son," He smiled.

"He didn't know my name. I never introduced myself. I was just some random jogger and assumed friend to you," Trayden chuckled. "I told you that I just don't go around announcing who I am," He added. "If you talk to them and don't want to do it at work or your place, you're welcome to hold it here. Or have everyone present. From your story, they lied to your cousins about what happened. Moral support," He offered.

"I'd like that, babe. And thank you. I appreciate that, really," Hunter smiled. "I'll let you know how things go once Gregory has his piece with them, that determines if I grant them the chance to see and talk to me,"

"Noted," Trayden said lightly. "What now? Relax until work?"

Hunter checked his watch, it was about 10:45 am. "Yeah, we can do that," Trayden beamed, and then Hunter kissed him deeply. Trayden giggled a little and returned the action, somehow Trayden felt like their relaxation would be after a quickie, and then lunch. Time to chill before work but still enjoy their moment together.

**. . .**

_(4:00 pm)  
(Wild Fantasies)_

The relaxation definitely turned into sex before 11:15 am and it was done with Trayden fucking Hunter. They enjoyed lunch together, which was grilled cheese with tomato soup. After a little TV time, it turned into making out and then sex again with Hunter doing Trayden this round. The two cuddled on the couch, enjoying the post-orgasm feeling and then at 3:00 pm, they decided to shower together to save time, get dried and dressed, then make a quick dinner break meal and finally head to work in separate cars for 3:45 pm. Now, parked in the lot and in the building, they clocked in and prepared to get started. However, Gregory summoned Hunter over to the back office, and Hunter instantly held Trayden's hand. Trayden gave a smile, and didn't let go.

"I'm right here with you," Trayden reassured, moving with Hunter to the office.

"You summoned me, Uncle Greg?" Hunter inquired.

"Okay for Tray to know? It's about your…Well, you know," Gregory arched a brow.

"Trayden knows everything, and he's met them, unofficial. I'll explain later…What are you going to tell me?" Hunter looked at him.

Gregory sighed and closed the door. "Your folks stopped by asking where you were," Gregory started.

"Figured as much, they had found Trayden and asked him as a stranger, if they knew were Smithy Drive was…I knew they had to be looking for you to find me." Hunter nodded. "So, aside seeing me…What did they want?"

"To see and talk to you, laddie. I explained that it wouldn't be easy, after the scolding of a lifetime about what they did ten years ago," Gregory stated. "They understand it would be difficult, but I was their only hope to see you. So far, they believe you live with me as you do still have that room in my apartment. I never said anything about you living on your own, having a boyfriend, or that you work here. I gave them nothing other than I would talk to you when you got home to see if you wanted to talk to them," Gregory explained.

Hunter sighed. "Did they give you a reason as to why they need to see and speak with me, now, after ten years? Why it took them ten years to care? If that's even what it is? Anything? I need something Greg, or there's no point even considering," He looked to his adoptive father.

Gregory sighed a bit. "Oh…There's a reason, but it's probably gonna piss you right off…"

"Does it have to do with me being gay and them kicking me out?" Hunter wondered.

"Yes and no," Gregory shrugged as Hunter shot him an unamused glare. "Okay, okay…Let's just say you aren't an only child anymore," He added. Instantly, Hunter's stance fell, and his eyes widened, unable to find any words.

"H-How?" Hunter finally managed to get out. "They…Were told they couldn't have more kids without it risking mom's health…"

"I guess the story goes that after trying, and even with IVF, it was determined that aside from you being the miracle…Your mother just cannot sustain the pregnancy, so they had a surrogate carry the child." Gregory leaned on his desk. "Also…You have two siblings. Twins. Girl and a boy. Made it to thirty-seven weeks, girl was born first, boy about five minutes later. Your parents told me their names were Nathan and Hollie Haddock," Gregory informed. "They were born October 29th...2013, son,"

At that moment, Trayden felt Hunter slightly wobble and he got help from Greg to let Hunter sit down to process what he'd been told. "S-So these kids are only...What? Seven?" Hunter forced out as Gregory nodded to him. Hunter couldn't believe this. His parents were seeking him out, to tell him he had two younger siblings? "I just…Don't even know how to take this right now, and I can't think about it because I have a show to put on…" Hunter sighed heavily. "Don't say anything to them…I'll let you know when I decide…Rather…If I decide to see them." Hunter got up and left the office.

"I knew this would happen, but I couldn't keep it from or lie to Hunter either…" Gregory mumbled.

"I'm sure Hunter appreciates the honestly, Greg. I think he just needs some time to sit with it all. He hasn't seen his parents in ten years, and they were prepared to drop the bombshell on him about having siblings, maybe to soften the blow of the fact they have only decided to seek him out because of this or something else happened and they were given no choice," Trayden said.

"You're right, Tray. Let's just get through tonight and see what happens from here now that Hunter has the information," Gregory agreed. Trayden nodded, exiting the office to go help Hunter prepare for the show tonight.


	50. Chapter 50

_=Normal POV=_   
_(Sunday, 3/7/2020; 11:30 am)_   
_(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)_   
_(Wild Fantasies)_

Trayden felt bad for his boyfriend, Hunter was so quiet after he learned what he did on Thursday about not only his parents seeking him out, but also that he had two younger siblings. Hunter tried to put it out of his mind during work hours, but unless he was performing his routines solo or with a group, you could see it on the man's face that he was confused, and definitely wanted answers, but hesitant to speak to his parents. Trayden couldn't blame Hunter for worrying, it would prove to be an informative and emotional day. Hunter had decided that he couldn't put it off and this talk needed to happen, he was still very undecided if he would forgive his folks, but, at least, he needed to meet his siblings and perhaps offer them a safe haven from their overly judgmental parents. It wasn't fair to the younger siblings of Hunter's that they didn't get to know him and being that they would be eighteen this coming October; it was their decision to know their older brother. However, there was a stipulation to this agreement when Hunter had agreed to see his parents and siblings.

Hunter wanted all his friends there. Hunter wanted Gregory present, but that was a given. Trayden had been asked to come too. The agreed on date for this encounter was today, the 7th of March. A Sunday. And the meeting space was to be held at Wild Fantasies because it was big and didn't allow Hunter to reveal where he lived until it was decided how this would go. The business was closed for tonight, but Hunter still wanted it over with. Trayden spent Saturday night at Hunter's house, it had been a request because Hunter just didn't want to be alone. The two made out a little before they went to sleep, it would have been sex, but the males were exhausted after working. This morning, though, Hunter and Trayden engaged in some foreplay and it landed them late to Wild Fantasies. They were the last to arrive to the establishment and walked in casually. Hunter's mood already dropped before they got out of the car.

"Everything is going to be okay. I'm here with you," Trayden reminded his boyfriend.

"Thank you, babe," Hunter gave a light smile, holding his hand tightly, and bringing it up to set a kiss on the back.

Trayden smiled to his boyfriend and they started their way inside the building; they laid eyes on everyone there, sitting around and waiting for them. Gregory was leaning on the bar, arms folded over one another and looking less than happy with Hunter's parents, who were standing with two children, who appeared to be seven or eight years old. Hunter knew those had to be his twin siblings, Nathan and Hollie. There was no denying they were related. Nathan appeared to have green eyes and auburn hair, looking more like his mother, but had his father's nose and face-shape. Hollie showed to have hair like her father which was a reddish-orange color, but the shape of her mother's face, and nose, also her blue-green eyes.

"You're late, son," Hunter's father informed.

"Okay…One, don't go there with the son comments. I've only allowed this to cure my own curiosity, but believe me…I'd have preferred that you stayed out of my life after this long. Two, I said between 11 am and 12 pm. It is 11:30 in the morning, so don't get on me about time. I was busy with Tray," Hunter remarked.

"Can I ask why we had to meet at some strip bar?" Inquired Hunter's father.

"Because I'm not telling you two where I live until I decide if I can forgive you, and then if I even should." Hunter responded, it was a fair question. "This is where I work and it's a big space to hold everyone. Also, I happen to be in real good with the owner, who allowed this,"

"Always so sarcastic," Gregory sighed some. "I own the place. Always wanted to run a bar, got a good deal through the previous owner and left it alone for the strip part. Hunter runs the show, music, lights, and whatnot," He enlightened.

"We know you live with Gregory, Hunter," His mother, Vivian Haddock, chimed lightly.

"I actually don't," Hunter retorted, folding his arms over one another now. "Enough." He cut off his parents from beginning again. "The conversation we're about to have is by no means suitable for children…So while we have this out, they need to not be here." He remarked.

"We brought them to meet you…" Salvatore stated in a calm voice.

"And that's fine and dandy, but after this. You don't get to come back after a decade and think we're gonna be all good again? One big, happy family just because you brought along my younger siblings. If they were in their teens, maybe I wouldn't care…But this is between you two and me. Not them and they are too young for what is going to be said," Hunter gave a firm stare.

"I'll take them in my office here. They can watch TV on the computer with juice and chips, as long as it's okay with you two. But I do agree with Hunter that they shouldn't be here for the talk between you three," Gregory offered.

"That's fine with us," Vivian said and Salvatore nodded his head to Gregory.

"You good out here, laddie?" Gregory looked at Hunter.

"I can handle them, Uncle Greg. Thanks," Hunter replied to him in a calmer tone.

"Right then. Come on, kids," Gregory led the two seven year old children away towards the back and into his office. Hunter knew it was soundproof and his siblings wouldn't be able to hear anything when this inevitably became yelling. Once the door was closed, Gregory gave a thumbs up threw the window, Hunter knew it was okay to start and also that Gregory would be watching for emergencies if things got out of hand with Hunter potentially losing control of his emotions where he got too angry or upset with everything.

"I granted you a chance to speak with me, so don't waste my time with matters that don't matter," Hunter remarked.

"Your siblings don't matter to you?" Vivian questioned softly.

"Don't twist my words. Meeting them right now doesn't matter because I can do that any time I want. I also don't have a problem with either of them. My issue is you two. If all you did was seek me out to tell me you had two more kids in the last ten years that I should get to know, then you can introduce them to me and leave. But don't ever come back into my life again. I'll contact you, privately, to maintain a relationship with them. They didn't wrong me, so I won't take my anger out on them," Hunter informed coldly, pausing. "So you've passed your message that I have twin siblings…Was that it?" He asked.

"No, we wanted to talk to you too," Salvatore sighed, closing his eyes.

"Then talk. Stop standing there like children who got scolded for doing wrong and talk to me. I told you, this is you ONLY chance," Hunter reminded. "I shouldn't be surprised that you don't know how to start or speak to me, you're very good at just staying quiet. I guess ten years hasn't changed much," He added. "Why don't we start easy? Why did you do it? A decade ago as of February 28th, 2020, it marked ten years that you kicked me out for being gay. I want to know why and if your reasoning sucks, the conversation stops and you leave,"

"Hunter, you have to understand how shocked we were to learn you were gay," Vivian started in a light, cautious tone. "We were having such a lovely night for your birthday and then you just dropped that on us,"

"How did you think we'd take it?" Salvatore said in addition.

"Maybe by actually being surprised?" Hunter suggested. "Telling me you needed a little time to sit with it? Uh, perhaps us sitting down and talking about it where you asked questions of when I discovered that I was, any of that?" He remarked.

"It was mind-blowing, Hunter…" Vivian frowned.

"Maybe for you, but what you did to me was heartbreaking!" Hunter snapped, finally throwing his arms down at his sides and glaring. "You didn't say anything at all. You didn't do anything at all. You just sat there, in silence, staring at me like I'd killed someone in cold blood. There was no shocked voice, no surprise in your eyes. You told me I had ten minutes to pack and get out," Hunter retorted with a hard stare. "You said nothing else to me, other than stopping by the old room to give me a file with my important documents in it, then inform me how much time I had left and that I would leave the phone behind."

"We know what we did was wrong, sweetheart…" Vivian tried to reach for him.

"We regretted things as soon as you left the house and went out of sight," Salvatore tried.

"Then why didn't you come after me!?" Hunter yelled. "I was less than a fifteen minute walk away in the park! It was less than eight by car! I sat on the park bench under the big oak tree for an hour until Gregory came to get me. He was the only person I called before you demanded the phone into your hand, and he knew where to find me," He continued.

"We knew you'd be angry at our reaction, how we handled things," Salvatore informed quickly.

"We understand there were a million better ways to take what we were told, and we went with the worst, not even thinking about it all. We're so sorry…" Vivian went to get his hand, but Hunter backed away from her, still giving a murderous look in his green orbs. Trayden saw pain behind all that. Hunter wanted to fall, but wouldn't let himself in front of them.

"I don't accept your apology because I think it's bullshit," Hunter commented coldly. "If you really mean what you say, then you would have come after me,"

"We did! We went to the park a few hours later and you weren't there!" Salvatore insisted.

"Because Gregory came and picked me up!" Hunter glared. "All of this apologizing and your reasons are meaningless and a waste of my time!" He paused some and took a breath. "I know you checked the phone, find out the last person I called. I know you were more than aware I was with Greg. If you mean what you say, why didn't you just call him up and tell him what went down was a mistake and you didn't mean it?" His parents had no response. "Why did you tell everyone I was sick, and that's why I wasn't in school? Why did you tell everyone I ran away when being sick wouldn't hold anymore? Oh, I know! You were too ashamed to admit you fucked up and didn't want anyone to know the truth that you kicked me out at fifteen years old because I told you I'm gay!"

"Hunter, please…We'd do anything to take it back," Salvatore offered.

"But we know that we can't. Time is not ours to control…All we can do is move forward into the future," Vivian suggested softly. Hunter's annoyed face didn't chance.

"You're so lax about this and it's making me want to tell you that all bets are off and just leave," Hunter refolded his arms over one another, and his voice was a little calmer. "You don't even know the shit I went through, do you?" He asked as both parents shook their heads.

"Greg only said that we hurt you and we'd never understand how much," Salvatore sighed softly.

"Ten years ago, after Gregory came to pick me up, I started living with him. When legality matters were cleared up, I fell into a bad depression because of what you did. I just stayed in my room at Greg's, brokenhearted, day after day. I was reckless, used to steal his cigarettes, alcohol…I did whatever it took to not feel anything," Hunter explained. "I did it for a while, until one of the times that I just broke down. Greg was called from work by the neighbor who heard a lot of crashing upstairs. Once I sobered up, he told me he was scared I was going to kill myself or actually try to end my own life intentionally and that he didn't want to come home to see me gone. He knew it hurt me, and suggested I talk to someone…So I started seeing a therapist to cope with it all. Kicked bad habits, was working with Greg at the auto shop, started getting back into things I enjoyed doing…December 2012, I had my GED, worked under the table…And in January 2013, I stopped going to therapy because I was in a better place and I've never forgotten the words Gregory told me that made all the difference. I still live my life by them." Hunter informed.

Salvatore and Vivian could only be riddled with guilt, and it was seen for everyone to see. "You told the family and my friends that I was sick, then that I had run away. Most of them believed, at least until last three months ago, that I had been killed and you didn't have the heart to tell them I was dead. Really, though, it was you not having the balls to tell them you disowned and kicked out your only, at the time, son when he told you he was, still actually, gay." Hunter went on. "I purposely made sure the phone was unlocked when I gave it back, so you could see who I called before I left the house. You had a way to contact me all these years, by calling Greg, who purposely didn't change his number so you could reach out. Gregory, who purposely never moved out of this apartment for you to come see him to ask about me," He informed. "You had everything you needed to make it right. Back then. When it mattered and would have meant something to me."

"Us coming to you now doesn't matter or mean anything?" Vivian's eyes began to tear up.

"How can it? You decide after ten years to come back and apologize? Instead of right away? Or did you lie to me and it didn't hit you right away that you regretted your decision?" Hunter stared intently. "If you knew it was wrong the moment I left, why didn't you stop me from leaving? Stop me from walking down the driveway, the street?" Hunter asked. "Greg never got any calls from you and you never showed up to inquire about me. In fact, I bet you don't even know that you lost all rights to me,"

"What?" The Haddock parents said quickly, shocked.

"I didn't stutter," Hunter retorted, leaning back on one of the tables, looking annoyed. "You threw me out of your house, at fifteen years old. That's called neglect and abandonment in the eyes of Child Protective Services," He informed. "I don't think you understand that Gregory is more than just my unofficial uncle and legal godfather. You kicked me out, Gregory not only let me live with him, but he took me in as his own."

"What do you mean?" Salvatore asked.

"I adopted him, Sal." Gregory walked towards them. "You and Vivian lost your rights when you did what you did. He would have ended up orphaned and fostered, in the system, had I not stepped in. And with Hunter over the age of fourteen, he consented to the adoption. The judge approved the everything. Years ago before Hunter turned sixteen," The man explained.

"But you're still our son by birth," Vivian said gently.

"Believe me, if I could remove blood, I would. Genetics say I'm your son, but parenting says Greg is. He adopted me when you decided you couldn't have a gay son." Hunter scoffed. "You still haven't told me why you didn't immediately come after me if you regret your choice,"

"We felt like everyone needed some space after what happened." Salvatore said.

"Then you should have said that ten years ago and sent Hunter to his room until you sorted your thoughts. Instead, you resorted to immediately throwing him out on the streets. A defenseless teenager!" Gregory glared, folding his arms. "It was the end of February! It was below thirty-five degrees! The lad was freezing by the time I got to him!"

"Dad…" Hunter warned, seeing the Gregory was getting angry, which didn't happen often.

"Right, sorry," Gregory took a breath and went back to the office.

"Don't give me that look," Hunter saw the hurt, almost offended look that his parents gave him when Hunter called Gregory dad. "He adopted me. In many ways, including legally, Gregory is my father." He told them firmly. "Gregory has done nothing but love and support me like a loving and supportive parent would. Gregory took me in, gave me a home and made sure I was taken care of. He gave me a room, clothes, help through therapy and more support in that. He got me a job…Where were you when I needed support?" Hunter asked. "Oh, right. Throwing me out. "But hey, I made it without you in my life. I survived, and now I have everything I could ever want. A home, vehicle, job, friends, lover, and all the love and support that I could have even hoped to get."

"Hunter, please?" Vivian tried. "We know we messed up, and we can't take it back. Its…Unforgivable what we did," She paused as Hunter arched a brow, curious and motioning for her to go on. "We'll do anything for another chance to be what we weren't before."

"Yes, we will, son. I swear it. We just want a chance to make it right, like we should have before and reacted badly when it happened. And we never should have stayed away this long…It is completely unacceptable and unforgivable." Salvatore reiterated what his wife said.

Hunter was quiet. Taking everything in and sighing. "Fine." Hunter closed his eyes.

"You'll forgive us?" The two Haddock parents asked quickly.

Hunter looked at them. "No. You said yourself that what you did cannot be forgiven. You threw me out of your lives over me being gay, and didn't make a single initiative in the last ten years to rectify the mistake you claim to have made that day. I probably would have been angry and upset with you then, but you could have at least tried and things might have been different. But as that isn't the case, this is where we are now. And you are right, it can't be forgiven, so I won't forgive it." The two parents looked down. "However," He paused. "I will grant you a single chance to prove your words just now, and if you fuck it up, then I will continue living my life without you two in it. Ready?" He informed. The two parents nodded, almost hesitantly. "You one chance is to show me why you deserve to be in my life."


	51. Chapter 51

_=Trayden's POV=  
(Sunday, 3/7/2020; 12:10 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Wild Fantasies)_

I have to admit that even I wasn't sure what Hunter was doing now. Hunter confessed that he couldn't forgive the actions of his parents ten years ago, agreeing to that fact when his parents mentioned that what they had done was unforgiveable. However, Hunter suddenly stated that he was going to give his folks one chance to prove they wanted to be in his life and if they screwed it up, he would continue his without them as he had been all these years. I wasn't sure what Hunter meant, but I felt like I wasn't the only one, so hopefully, he'd explain what was going on in his mind.

"You are giving us a chance to show you we want to be in your life?" Vivian inquired, breaking the momentary silence.

Hunter nodded. "That's right." He said. "I can't believe that you have wanted to be part of it the past decade because you made no effort to come see or talk to me when you had so many ways to either stop me from walking out the door, or reaching out after I started living with Greg," He added. "You want to be in my life, then show me you want to be part of it. You certainly didn't before, so if you genuinely want to prove to me you're sorry for the last ten years of ignoring my existence because I'm gay, then you can show me that you did want me in your lives then by showing me now."

"Alright…What must we do?" Salvatore replied calmly, as Vivian nodded in agreement and curiosity.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do. You have to show me it's what you wanted and still want," Hunter remarked. "I personally don't even believe you deserve this chance, but I'm also not doing it for you two,"

"Then who are you doing it for?" Vivian wondered.

"My twin siblings. As I mentioned, they didn't wrong me and they are family. I'm not going to reject them just because I hate that you threw me out and never contacted me or came around in the last ten years until now, to introduce me to Nathan and Hollie and now using it to get me to forgive you." Hunter stated. "And I stand firm on that. I will not forgive you, ever, for what you did to me ten years ago. You have the chance to be in my life now, fresh start, but you have to prove you want that. If you suddenly go dark again…All bets are off. I don't keep people in my life who don't want to be there." He said in a stern tone.

"We understand," Vivian and Salvatore replied.

"We shall see if you truly do or not. I don't want you answering that you understand and accept things as they are until you know about my life first," Hunter said, pulling out a chair and sitting down, motioning to the two across from him for his parents to also take a seat. Nervously, the two parents did so and looked at him.

"We're all ears, Hunter," Salvatore informed calmly.

"First off, you need to know that I don't go by Hunter Haddock anymore." Hunter started. "When Gregory adopted me, I had the option to change my name and I use Hunter Forger," He explained. "Secondly. I am gay, and have been since I was about nine of ten. Obviously, I never told you at that age due to a situation I saw happen in elementary school where this boy's parents forced him into therapy to correct him being gay. It…Obviously never worked, I know that kid still and he is still gay as fuck, not on speaking terms with his own parents as he moved out at eighteen, came to the city, never looked back." Hunter continued. "Next, I do auto on the side, but it is not my main job. I work right in this building as show manager and a male stripper."

That one made Salvatore and Vivian's eyes widen in surprise. "You mean that you-," Vivian started.

Hunter nodded. "Yes. I run music, lights, and other show things. And yes, I get on that stage, dance, sometimes sing, and take my clothes off for strangers. I tease the customers with hard to get, I grind against my coworkers…Everything you know about strippers, male or female, I do. Except drugs, or private parties at residences, and having sex with customers. I don't do those things. I will not deny that I've had sex with my friends who are in this room. I will not deny I've had boyfriends since I was seventeen, started having sex at eighteen. I only sleep with my friends if they are willing and I'm single. If I'm with someone, my full loyalty is to that person." Hunter explained.

"I suppose that's not so bad. When you first said you slept with friends, I was going to ask if you were a man-whore…Sorry, I don't have another word for it." Salvatore shrugged.

"He has the ability to be one and he'd make a killing financially if he did," Jason grinned.

"But I am NOT one. No, I don't sleep around with anyone. Only friends, when single or partner in a relationship, and it's always protected." Hunter clarified. "On that note, as you may have noticed, I'm extremely open, honest, and forward about my sexuality and everything else about me. Ask anyone," He added. The parents nodded, understanding. "Other things I feel you should know are that I do not live with Gregory, I have my own place. I saved up so much money, I got a cheap, fixer-upper three bedroom house from auction when I was nineteen or so. I fixed it up with friends, salvaged a lot of the furniture, and I live there alone. Gregory has a room there too, and most of the time, my friends are over for work routines practice or parties." Hunter told them. "I have a vehicle, a truck. Bought that myself too."

"You've done very well for yourself," Vivian complimented.

"Thanks, I think." Hunter said. "But the rest of what you have to accept is that I do live here and I can't always just be available to hang out or talk. I'll do my best, but that's all I can give you. If you can accept all this, then you can have the chance to show me you want to be in my life. I'll give you my number, tell you where I live…But you still have to earn your place in my life, while understanding that Gregory is my adoptive father. I'm not casting him aside as a parental figure when that's what he's been to me." He remarked.

"We can accept everything, Hunter. We just want to be part of your life again, and have you be part of ours and your twin siblings," Salvatore informed as Vivian nodded.

"Then show me that's what you want," Hunter stated, holding out his hand to shake theirs, as if sealing a deal. "We're not at hugs yet, so this is what you get for now," He explained when they wondered why he was offering his hand. Salvatore and Vivian figured out on their own, or so I assumed, that they had to play this by Hunter's rules. I watched as Salvatore and Vivian smiled and nodded, shaking Hunter's hand. I really hoped things worked out after this, I knew Hunter wanted to be in his siblings' lives, but that meant being in contact with his parents, so it was best to essentially, put the past behind them and move forward. That's what I felt Hunter was going for in the won't forgive the past, but I'm willing to move on from it.

"We will show you everything we should have before, Hunter," Vivian smiled.

"Great. Now, perhaps we can get introductions out of the way," Hunter suggested, motioning for Gregory to bring out his brother and sister. Soon, Gregory walked towards the group with the twin Haddock children. Nathan and Hollie went right to their parents and stood before them as Hunter gave a smile. "I'll start as I have more people," He offered and began introducing everyone, even though his parents knew the people who once lived in Berk and went to the school he had. The only new ones were Hailey and Ethan. Next, Hunter went through the people he met since moving to the city and started working at Wild Fantasies. "And here is Blake Solberg, who is this man's unofficially adopted older brother," Hunter paused, linking his arm to mind's when using the words _this man's_. "Lastly…Is This handsome hunk," I tried not to blush. "This is my boyfriend, Trayden,"

"Ah, yes. The man with all the directions," Salvatore chuckled.

"You must have lived here all your life," Vivian commented gently.

"I'm afraid not," I laughed some as Hunter interlocked his fingers with mine. "I was actually born on Eyja Nott," I informed. "Senior year, I moved to Berk to go to school and take care of my ill grandmother. I was attending school with this group here, met Hailey and Ethan. Around twenty years old, I moved here to the city to be closer to work and just a few months ago, met Hunter and his group," I admitted. There was no point in lying. If Hunter's parents were going to be in his life while we were dating, it was best to just use the moment to say all that. "I know the city so well from travels with my father, he's kind'a of a big deal,"

"Who is your father, dear?" Vivian asked.

"Tray's dad is the mayor of Archia Isle," Blake laughed. Salvatore and Vivian blinked.

"They're telling the truth," Gregory nodded to confirm. "Trayden is Trayden Raseri, eldest son to Dustin and Rachel Raseri,"

"Pleasure to meet you, Trayden. Your father does excellent work as mayor," Salvatore complimented.

"Next time I see him, I'll pass that message along with the one you said yesterday about how they raised me," I replied.

"Yes, please tell them!" Vivian beamed. "I suppose this now makes it our turn…" She added as Salvatore nodded.

"I am Salvatore Haddock, this is my wife Vivian. Hunter is our firstborn child, and the newest additions are Hollie and Nathan Haddock," Salvatore introduced. Hunter released me and knelt down to get closer to the seven-year-old twins.

"Hi there," Hunter greeted. "I'm your big brother," He continued. "You can call me whatever you'd like to," He smiled.

"I'm Hollie, born ten minutes before Nathan," Hollie replied first.

"I'm Nathan," Nathan gave a shy wave.

"It's great to meet you, I'm happy to have a brother and sister. I always wanted siblings, being an only child can be lonely," Hunter chuckled.

"Will we be able to see you a lot, Hunter?" Nathan asked.

"I'm going to do my best, but I do live here in the city and have a house of my own. I have a job to work too," Hunter answered. "But I'm gonna give our…Mom and dad my number, email, skype, and all the other ways to reach me so we can keep in contact the times you're not here in the city, or me visiting in Berk. Sound okay?" The twins nodded their heads happily. "You got a piece of paper, Greg?" Hunter asked. Greg nodded and went to get something from his office. The man returned with what appeared to be a blank contact card. I watched Hunter get up and sit back at the table to start filling it out with his information. After a few moments, Hunter handed it to his mother, knowing she'd store it in her purse until they got back to Berk and then it would be copied into phones and emails.

"You may not have to worry about visiting Berk, Hunter. I'm being stationed here in the city, and then possibly another deployment." Salvatore informed. "The move will be in a two or three months, but the deployment hasn't been talked about other than possibly before the end of the year,"

"Well, deployment news sucks, but I'll lend a hand when you move if you want," Hunter stated.

"Thank you, Hunter. We appreciate it, but you know the military will handle most of the moving. Maybe you could watch the kids. They would get so bored," Vivian suggested.

"As long as it's not gonna run into my work schedule, that's fine with me," Hunter nodded. "I'm surprised you're still in the military, Dad. Thought you said you'd quit by fifty?" He wondered.

"Ah, well…Raising kids is not cheap and with twins, it's double everything. Yer mom retired early to take care of the twins, so I stayed in the military longer," Salvatore informed.

"That makes sense," Hunter replied. "Alright, well…I think since we're all together and it's lunch time…How about we order some pizza? Eat here. That okay with you Uncle Greg?"

"Whatever you wanna do, kiddo," Gregory smiled.

"I'm actually meeting my parents for lunch at the diner down the street," Alyssa chuckled.

"We're going to Berk for a lunch with out parents," Rylee and Tyler stated together.

"I've gotta get to work, I have to be there for 12:30 pm until 6:30. I'm being nice and covering someone," Fisher smiled.

"My brother and I have to handle something with family," Olivia informed as Oliver nodded.

"I think we all have a little something planned for lunch hour, Hunter, but wanted to make sure we were here for you in all this in case it went bad," Blake offered gently.

"I appreciate it, guys. Really. We'll all get together again for another luncheon or something," Hunter smiled softly. After some goodbyes, all that remained were Gregory, Hunter, the Haddock's and myself. "You all up for lunch, we could go to my house?" He offered.

"That sounds lovely," Vivian beamed.

"I've got a few things to wrap up here, but I'll come after," Gregory said.

"Okay," Hunter replied. "How about you, handsome?"

"Do I ever turn your down unless I'm tired or sick?" I joked.

"Good point," Hunter chuckled some. "Well, awesome. Then everyone grab your cars and let's go to my place. I'll order pizza on the way," He added. Without much more time wasted, everyone exited the building and got to their vehicles, and then were heading down the road to get to Hunter's. I was behind the Haddock's car, so they could follow Hunter and not get lost. I knew the way without a guide.

**. . .**

_(7:30 pm)  
(Hunter's House)_

It was a nice meal that I got to have with Hunter, his parents, siblings, and Gregory. We did pizza and some fries on the side. After eating, Hunter gave his parents a touch of his home while I talked with Gregory about work stuff. I was Hunter's assistant, so I knew everything he did about the show. Gregory left around 4:30 pm to meet with some friends for dinner while I cooked something at Hunter's house, his special meal, as he was talking with his family members about whatever. Mainly the last ten years and everyone getting reacquainted. Hunter, again praised my cooking, so did his parents. I made chicken tenders and some left over fries for Nathan and Hollie as they weren't big on alfredo sauce. Around 7 pm, Hunter showed his family out because it was getting late and would take an hour or a bit under to get back to Berk. Hunter and I cleaned up from dinner, and were finally relaxing on the couch and cuddled up with the fire going. There was background noise from the music playing and something on TV, but we weren't watching it.

"Thank you," Hunter said as I looked up at him slightly, I was laying on his shoulder, so I just tilted my head some. "For being with me today through that with my parents,"

"I'm your boyfriend. It's my job to support you no matter what," I replied.

"Still, it means a lot that you stood with me the whole time," Hunter said gently. "I didn't even ask you to do all that, but you did anyway,"

"Why would you think I wouldn't offer to be with you?" I inquired.

"Normally, a new relationship like ours wouldn't suggest that you stand with me while I scold my parents for something ten years ago," Hunter chuckled some.

"Would have stood with you dating or not. Stuff like that, to me, just has a hidden requirement that you're are there for the people you care about. Friendships or dating," I admitted.

"One of the many reasons I like you so much is how similar our thought processes are," Hunter smiled as he kissed my lips gently and I returned it.

"It's just the right thing to do in my eyes. I was raised to do for others what you would hope they did for you," I told him. "Always do the right thing, follow your heart," I shrugged.

"Remind me to thank your parents for raising such a gentleman," Hunter said as I blushed and nodded.

"If you're free, they wanted me to extend the invitation to do lunch with them next Saturday," I informed.

"I'm always free," Hunter reminded. "I'd love to join," He added.

"I'll let them know tomorrow," I reassured. My phone was charging on the counter anyway, I just wanted my time with Hunter tonight. "How's it feel to have your family back in your life?"

"Not sure. I love my siblings, but like I mentioned," Hunter paused.

"They never wronged you, so you won't take out your feelings about what your parents did on them," I repeated.

"I'm not sure how I feel about my parents being in my life again, though. I spent quite some time forgetting they weren't part of it that its different to understand they are suddenly," Hunter explained. "It's still only trial. As I said, they have to prove that this is what they want now and wanted then. I don't believe it for a second, sadly," He mumbled.

"What do you think it was all about then?" I wondered.

"Not sure. Just seemed strange to show up ten years later and decide they want to be in my life," Hunter confessed.

"I'm sure the truth, whatever it is, will reveal itself in time, baby. The truth always comes out," I reminded lightly.

"Very true," Hunter nodded. We both looked at the news, there was a report on about some virus that had overrun a major city in China. "This thing is getting bad. I've heard reports that there have been cases in other parts of China and in some countries too."

"Do you think it will end up here?" I questioned softly.

"Seems like there's a good chance it could end up in a lot of places. It's ridiculously contagious, and you've just seen they locked down all of Wuhan, China to try and contain it. Hospitals are over capacity, they built other hospitals in mere days for isolation purposes and helping those affected." Hunter remarked. "It's reached other countries through traveling, it's possible there could be people coming here who have it and aren't showing symptoms. The best thing we can do is keep up to date and mind our health." He added. I nodded, agreeing. Eventually, we changed the channel because it honestly scared me a bit. Hunter was right, we just had to be careful and listen to officials.

We decided to watch a movie with dimmed lights and of course, it usually turned into making out and possibly more. I wasn't sure where the rest of tonight was going, but I was glad that things were okay and I was getting to spend time with Hunter. Everything in my life was completely perfect right now.


	52. Chapter 52

_=Normal POV=  
(Friday, 3/13/2020; 12:45 am)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Wild Fantasies)_

Another long, but successful night of work was done. Everything was cleaned up and everyone was heading out to their vehicles to leave. Hunter and Trayden walked to Hunter's truck and climbed inside since Hunter was giving Trayden a ride home while Trayden's car was getting worked on. The car only needed minimal work, but with Hunter and Trayden being so busy with their job, it was easier to send the car to the shop for repairs.

"I appreciate the ride, babe," Trayden told Hunter once they were in and buckled.

"It's no trouble, handsome. I was sleeping over your place tonight anyway, right?" Hunter smiled.

Trayden nodded. It was something they decided to do a few times a week, just spend the night at one of their places to get time together that wasn't with friends or work-related. It was more private and for them as a couple. Both males would admit that their friends were over them a lot lately and always wanting to hang out, so it didn't leave Trayden and Hunter time to be just them. While Trayden was happy to be spending time with Hunter tonight, his mind was in other places and Hunter had noticed how distracted his boyfriend looked.

"Is everything okay, babe?" Hunter wondered after a few moments while they were at a red light.

"Hm?" Trayden snapped out of his thoughts and looked to Hunter with a smile. "Of course. Why do you think otherwise?"

"You just seem very deep in thought and distracted is all. Wondered if there was something on your mind that you wanted to talk about?" Hunter said.

Trayden sighed some. "I'm just thinking about the text I got from dad earlier at work,"

"Has something happened to your mom, dad, or siblings who still live there?" Hunter inquired, checking the light, seeing it turn green and start driving again.

"Dad was sent out a warning/advisory text to Dexter and me that we should get our places ready for a possible lock down," Trayden admitted.

"Because of the virus?" Hunter asked softly.

Trayden nodded to him. "We've got confirmed cases here, he didn't say how many though. Dad's plan, with guidance from all the major players in this thing, is to lock down for a month. Shut down the borders, except for delivery stuff which will be thoroughly checked before going to shelves, only going out for essentials…" Trayden informed. "When the lockdown is set in place, he doesn't want anyone going anywhere. Everyone stays where they are. Schedules for people to go shopping, etc. It's very extensive, but he said it was coming soon and this is the best way to contain it,"

"I have to agree with him," Hunter replied. "The best way to stop a wide spread here is to contain everything. Put those who tested positive in isolation, and their families on quarantine until everyone in the house checks out. Allow for food deliveries to those on isolation and quarantine. No one allowed to come here unless they can show proof they tested negative first," He went on.

"That's the idea," Trayden nodded. "Dad will call for a freeze on all rents, mortgages, and bills to anyone who will end up not being able to work if their job closes. Unemployment will be available for people to get groceries and stuff. Schools will go to distance learning. The only reason this isn't in effect right now is because he wants to make sure everything is covered before announcing it to avoid people bombarding with questions," He sighed.

"Why do you seem upset about it?" Hunter inquired.

"It'll suck not to see friends, family, you…" Trayden muttered.

"We'll have video calls, and texting, handsome," Hunter reminded.

"Doesn't fix the physical interactions," Trayden countered.

"True, and isolation has been proven to affect mental health. More commonly known as cabin fever," Hunter agreed. "Everything will be okay, and if containment goes well then the lock down will be over in just a few weeks," He reassured his boyfriend.

"I suppose," Trayden replied lightly. Soon, Hunter pulled into an empty space near Trayden's apartment building and parked, then turned the car off.

"Come on, handsome. Let's get inside and relax?" Hunter suggested. Trayden nodded as he and Hunter unbuckled, and moved to get out of the truck.

**. . .**

_(1:15 am)  
(Trayden's Apartment)_

After getting inside, both males took a quick wash in the shower, together, and got out, then dressed in their pajamas. Hunter and Trayden made sandwiches to eat as a post work snack and then shut everything down to go right to the bedroom and relax. Trayden did invest in a TV for his bedroom, it was on his dresser top, but it only got used for nights like these where he and Hunter were relaxing in the room instead of out on the couch. Especially if they got into making out or more, it was easier to already be in the room of Trayden or if at Hunter's house, his room.

"If your dad locks down Archian Isle, does that mean all non-essential businesses will close?" Hunter suddenly asked while they were cuddling in Trayden's bed and watching another Netflix series they both enjoyed.

"I believe so. He considers essentials to be medical, grocery and general stores, utilities such as electricity, gas, plumbing, etc., emergency services, and department of motor vehicles, court, and so on," Trayden replied. "Worried about Fantasies?" He questioned knowing that a strip bar was not going to be considered essential.

"Not really. There's unemployment and your dad said he was going to freeze things with payments except groceries?" Hunter wondered.

"I assume so," Trayden answered. "Dad said he'll announce details during a press conference. But wants Dex and I to be ready to get the things we need before the announcement because he suspects everyone will flock to the stores and risk hoarding,"

"Seems like the smart idea. I may join in on it," Hunter joked some. He knew Trayden was worried things and wasn't looking forward to the idea of a lock down. "I'm not worried about Wild Fantasies closing down for a bit. I'll set up a green screen and use the background of the bar to put on live performances from my house. I do have the stripper pole there, and all the music we use. I'll just do my solo routines or come up with new stuff. It'd be like nothing changed from the safety and security of my own house."

"That's brilliant," Trayden chuckled. "I'll tune in, I like watching you perform," He giggled.

"Or you could help me like you do at the club?" Hunter suggested as Trayden arched a brow questioningly. "I was thinking, as a possible solution…" He started again after some moment of quiet and Trayden looked at him. "You and I could always lock down together?"

"What do you mean?" Trayden questioned.

"Well, you don't want to end up locked down alone and I know I'll have cuddle withdrawals from you," Hunter laughed a bit. "What if, when you dad announces the event, you and I stay together through it. Your place, or mine. We already see each other all the time whether it's a date, hanging out, or work. And we've spending the night at each other's places too. So how about for the lock down, we just inhabit the same space?" He suggested.

"You mean like, temporarily live together for the lock down?" Trayden blinked some.

"Yeah. What do you think?" Hunter wondered curiously with a smile. Trayden thought about it, the idea wasn't a bad one and he really did spend most of his time with Hunter. Locked down together didn't seem like it would be bad for them.

"I guess we're going to your house then mister green screen performances. I'll run music," Trayden chuckled.

"Yay!" Hunter beamed and hugged Trayden. "Now, neither of us will be along for the upcoming lock down and we'll get to have a fun time with all the performances,"

Trayden snuggled into Hunter. "You will perform, and I can do music and help with your outfits," Trayden corrected.

"Awe, you don't want to be my lap dance model?" Hunter batted his eyes at Trayden playfully.

"I-I've never had one. I know I've seen you do them before, but I don't know about being the person getting one. With you, I'd get all sorts of turned on then be hot and bothered," Trayden blushed, but he couldn't lie that he would likely get aroused and didn't want to end up hard on a live stream.

"I guess that means during intermissions, I'll just have to give you your fix," Hunter winked and Trayden's cheeks got redder. "But you know that it's up to you, handsome. I know I'm everyone's favorite dancer, and I know what acts are most profitable if I see this idea through to do live performances during the time the entire casino will likely be closed," He added. "Come to think of it, I should talk to Greg about this…And see if the others would be on board…" Hunter tapped his chin with his pointer finger now. "Maybe there's a way to make it seem like we're all performing together, even though we're not…"

"Sure you can," Trayden nodded. "People do it all the time, the biggest thing is timing," He informed. "See?" He snatched his phone of the nightstand and brought up a video to show his boyfriend as an example. It was just an acapella group, but it was the general idea of what could work.

"It would take perfect timing, good internet, and possible change ups in routine moves since we can't physical touch one another…But yeah, it could totally work," Hunter replied with a smile. "Wow, that's super helpful, babe," He tilted his neck down to be able to kiss Trayden's lips.

"Well, I'm not your assistant for nothing, baby. It's my job to make your job easier," Trayden giggled some after the kiss.

"You being in my life makes my life easier and better," Hunter winked and Trayden blushed.

"Oh…Come on. I don't make that much of a difference…" Trayden paused. "Do I?" He wondered, now angling his head to be looking up at Hunter, who was only smiling.

Hunter chuckled a little and stroked Trayden's cheek. "Of course you do, Tray," Hunter began. "You're different, as you always have been. You were my one different friend that I looked forward to seeing and talking with because I knew there would be something new to learn or do. And as my boyfriend, you're different from all the others I've dated. That makes a huge impact in my life. It's different from what I've come to accept as the normal. So don't take it the wrong way, but you're the not normal factor in my life that I adore and don't want to lose." He added gently. "I hope I never do,"

"I don't leave anyone's life unless they want me to, and I don't end relationships unless the other person cheated, lied, or was abusive," Trayden leaned into Hunter. "So I don't think you have to worry about losing me," He relaxed. "And you already know I don't mind that you're a stripper and have had sex with your friends while single," He glanced up at Hunter again.

"How'd I get so lucky to find you?" Hunter placed a soft kiss on Trayden's lips.

"You carelessly dropped your wallet in the park, some jerk ran into me and I dropped my phone next to the wallet. Thirty minutes later, we met at Wild Fantasies so I could give you the wallet back," Trayden reminded. "So technically, I find you because I found your wallet,"

"Yeah, yeah. You and your technicalities," Hunter joked, shifting to tickle Trayden's sides, making the man squirm and laugh.

"No! No! Stop!" Trayden tried to get away from him, his laughter getting louder and his breathing fast-paced and heavier. "Bahahaha, stop! Please!" He pleaded. Hunter grinned and adjusted now to push Trayden down on the bed and climb over his flailing legs and straddle his hips to continue tickling his boyfriend. "Pl-Please stop! Ca-Can't," Hunter heard Trayden start gasping for air. "Can't…Breathe…" Trayden managed to get out, coughing and it sounded like he was choking. Hunter immediately stopped, backing off with concern.

"Babe?" Hunter asked. Trayden worked to sit up some and Hunter got off his legs, seeing that it was causing Trayden to be unable to get in the position he wanted to be in. "Tray? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Hunter asked quickly. Trayden turned on his side and reached into his nightstand drawer to grab what Hunter saw was an inhaler. Hunter watched Trayden sit up on the edge of the bed and shake the inhaler a few times and finally set it to his mouth and press down to take in the medicine. Trayden gave it a moment, trying to catch his breath still, then took another shot off the inhaler before his breathing somewhat returned to normal, but he was still panting a little. Seeing all this, Hunter realized what happened and felt awful. Trayden put the inhaler back in the drawer, then fixed himself to be able to look at Hunter. "Why didn't you tell me you had asthma?"

Trayden took a few breaths. "Because it's rare that I even fall into attacks," Trayden said softly. "It was…Much worse when I was a kid. Like, everything seemed to trigger it. Around thirteen or so, it improved to more identifiable causes." He explained. "Probably at sixteen, we switched off daily treatments when there was improvement of not as many triggers," He continued after a moment, finally having caught his breath and reaching for his water bottle to unscrew the cap. "From sixteen to maybe twenty, there weren't any major issues that required meds or an inhaler. It usually just took watching myself and drinking water if I found myself out of breath," Hunter nodded, listening intently. This wasn't information he wanted to miss or forget.

Trayden took a drink and then lowered the water bottle, uncapped, into his lap and looking down a bit. "But after I moved into the city, started working more, going for runs; I noticed that water was almost not enough. It took another jogger on the path coming my way, she immediately stopped to check on me and I wasn't able to get the breathing under control, so she happened to have a rescue inhaler on her that she carried for her son's asthma. She did wipe off with first and reassured me it was safe before letting me take two shots off it and that was what stopped the attack. I made an appointment to see my doctor and explained thing, went through a series of tests to determine that I may not be an active asthmatic, but certain things would trigger attacks." Trayden paused to take another drink.

"If I avoided those things, or knew when to stop when I felt the slip of no longer being able to control my breathing, I was okay. If not…Well, as you saw, I have the inhaler. The doctor ordered for me to have a rescue one for emergencies. I actually have three of them and this is where I keep one. There's another in the kitchen junk drawer, and another in the car. If I go jogging in the park, I'll take it out and move it to my pocket. I get one new one if one start running low on puffs remaining. Say about fifteen left, all I do is call the office and let them know, they'll send another in the mail. So while the attacks are rare, I will always have a rescue in grabbing distance and I'll never have to worry about running out," Trayden explained gently, his eyes looking back to Hunter's now.

"And…What was it that triggered it just now? The tickling, just so I know not to do it again?" Hunter wondered.

"It's just the general being out of breath, it's hard to breathe with you're being tickled. The slip into need the inhaler was being flat on my back and you leaning forward on me," Trayden revealed softly.

"I'm so sorry, babe. I-I didn't know…" Hunter frowned, very guilty.

"It's not your fault, Hunter…You didn't know. I should have told you, but the attacks are literally so rare that sometimes I forget I have it," Trayden informed. "Please don't feet bad?" He shifted to lean in closer to his boyfriend. Trayden knew that what happened probably scared Hunter because he didn't know what was happening, and likely felt worse to know that the tickling caused it. "It's okay. I'm okay," He tried to cheer Hunter up.

"I know, but still," Hunter sighed and held Trayden. "I'm glad you're alright…" He kissed Trayden's forehead. "How come, and this is purely out of curiosity, your asthma doesn't act up when we have sex?"

"Probably because I'm never laying flat with weight on my chest," Trayden shrugged a bit. "I'm always reclined on the pillows or on my side if I'm in any kind of _laying_ position. I can control my breathing easier in sex than I can if I'm being tickled relentlessly," He teased a bit, smiling.

"I won't tickle you again," Hunter reassured. "No sex tonight, I don't want to risk throwing you into an attack after you just got out of one,"

"I was gonna suggest we hold off til tomorrow or something," Trayden nodded in agreement. "Just cuddle up and watch more of the show then?"

"Sounds like a great idea to me, handsome," Hunter replied as the two readjusted on the bed and this time, got under the covers as they would probably fall asleep during the show. Both made sure their alarms were sit for morning, and then phones were set face down on the chargers, then they cuddled up and resumed the show they were watching.


	53. Chapter 53

_=Trayden's POV=  
(Sunday, 3/15/2020; 6:30)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Hunter's House)_

It had been two days since Hunter learned I have random, but rare asthma attacks and only if triggered by extreme measures where I was unable to catch my breath. Hunter and I spent the rest of that night watching TV until we began falling asleep, at which point, we shut everything down, and finally called it a night to rest. Saturday morning was used for Hunter and I to set a lockdown plan at his house based on the information we had from my dad. Hunter and I worked an idea for if our job had to close for a bit, and also sleeping arrangements. I knew I could sleep with Hunter in his room and it was offered to me, but we decided that I'd use one of his spare rooms for the sake of keeping to moving slow in our relationship. We'll have been dating for two months come March 28th and there will probably be some nights we have sex and I sleep in his room with him, but if it's not one of those times, I'll be in the spare room to the left of the bathroom.

When things were decided on, we used the rest of the day to pack things I wouldn't want to forget and roughly three weeks' worth of clothes. I'd do laundry once a week, and that should be fine. I took my bed sheets, laptop, chargers, and bathroom items. We weren't telling our friends that I was temporarily moving in for the sake of the lockdown because no one knew about that yet. Dad said he would make his final decision after a meeting tomorrow morning. Hunter and I moved my things to his house and got the room set up first, then we had lunch and went out to go shopping and get the place stocked with what it needed, and some things to store for emergency. When everything was taken care of, we went to work from 4 pm to 9 pm, then Hunter and I relaxed on the couch for Netflix until dinner.

We did something simple, then ate and cleaned up before finding a movie to watch for the night. We made out, gave each other a blow job, then around 11 pm, called it a night. Now, here we are on Sunday as I've reported to my apartment complex office that I wasn't going to be at the apartment for a bit due to family things and then staying at my boyfriend's place to help him out with some things and it would be a few weeks to possibly longer. I was told not to worry about a thing, and they were even going to hold my rent until I got back. I wasn't so much worried about the other bills because there wouldn't be much use at the apartment to be charged. Dad had told me that all bills would be paused, with no blowback, during the lockdown. This meant companies couldn't seek to turn off or send late payments to collections.

Today, we're just relaxing as it's been a busy two days. Hunter and I were on the couch, cuddling and dinner was cooking in the oven. We were having meatloaf with two sides. "Our friends want to see us," Hunter stated after glancing at messages coming up on his phone screen.

"They're probably wondering why neither of us really talked to them over the weekend," I replied. "Should we see them for a bit?"

"Might not get many chances when the lockdown starts," Hunter shrugged.

"That's true," I agreed. I just wasn't in the mood for a party, though. Friendly get together, sure, but nothing crazy. "I don't mind as long as it doesn't get like it normally does. Of course, it's your house, so doesn't matter what I say," I laughed a little, closing my eyes.

"Normally, I would agreed with you, but right now, handsome…We're sharing this house. So what happens within it's walls is up to both of us," Hunter reminded. "You seem not into hanging out with everyone," He mentioned.

"Just a little tired," I admitted.

"I can tell everyone not tonight," Hunter offered.

"They'll wonder why we keep passing on invitations to hang out, and haven't spoken much," I enlightened. "It's fine, babe,"

"Alright, but I'm telling them it's just to hang out. No partying and no overnight, so they need to leave at a reasonable hour," Hunter nodded. I smiled and relaxed against him while he messaged the others on the group chat we had. It was only used to communicate with everyone for parties and hangouts. It allowed messages to reach our friends at the same time and easy communication for who brings what and if someone was running behind. I started dozing off when Hunter shifted slightly. "They should all be here by 7 pm and I told them no later than midnight, and not to get wasted because no one was staying over." He informed.

"Sounds good," I yawned.

"You sound more than a little tired," Hunter chuckled.

"I'm okay. It's easy to relax on the couch like this," I responded lightly.

"Yeah, you ain't kidding," Hunter laughed a bit. "Can't tell you how many times I've crashed out here watching TV after work," He added. "Much easier cuddling with someone," Hunter looked down at me. He moved a few strands of my hair out of my eyes and caressed my cheek gently. My feelings for this man were only growing, but I didn't know if it was enough to say love. Hunter had told me once that he's never felt anything more than like for past boyfriends, but he's also mentioned that I'm not like the other guys he's been with before. That I'm different. I wondered if that meant he might already like me more than other guys he's dated. I'm the only one who keeps him interested, and doesn't care about exes or that he's had sex with friends while single.

I wondered where things would go while we were locked down together, I suppose that would be answered soon. Dad made his announcement tomorrow on his approach to keeping the residents of the city safe. Dad was more like a governor because he could make the call for all of the Archipelago, but it was easier to say mayor with governor power. "Have to agree with that," I finally replied to him, relaxing. Our friends would be coming in the next half hour, so it only left Hunter and I little time to enjoy our calm period. In a way, I was looking forward to the lockdown with Hunter. Some time just for us because lately, it seemed like our friends always wanted to get together when we were trying to spend time together.

"You sure you're okay?" Hunter asked lightly.

"I'm perfectly fine, baby. Just happy," I told him, eyes closing. "I felt like my life was such a mess before I met you, nothing made sense. Then our paths crossed and everything changed, for the better." I admitted. "I know how it sounds, but-,"

"You don't have to explain it to me, Tray," Hunter smiled as I looked up at him. "I feel the same way. Not in the _my life being a mess before you_ way, but that when we met, a few things changed that made it better than it was," He informed. "Meeting you allowed me to reconnect with my old friends and in that, everything else. Hell, I'm reconnecting with my parents, which I assumed would never happen, and getting to know my younger siblings…Wild Fantasies is running greater than before with you aboard the team. More than all that, it's shown me that there is someone who sees me as myself. And that someone is you." Hunter stated. "You don't see me as a stripper. You don't see me as a guy who just sleeps around with his friends. You don't judge anything about my life before you came into it. You've always just seen me as myself. So I do understand where you're coming from that us meeting changed our lives for the better," He chuckled. "I stand by what I've said many times. You bring a difference to my life that I greatly enjoy and don't want lose,"

"I feel the same way," I replied.

"Guess we're stuck together then," Hunter chuckled. "We believe in the same things regarding relationships, so I doubt we'll ever do something to the other in the categories of cheating or lying," He reminded. I nodded in agreement before Hunter leaned down to kiss me, and I shifted a bit to meet him halfway. The kiss was sweet, and gentle, but slowly turned into longer, and passionate as we started making out. I eventually moved so that my front was against his, holding his shoulders and he had his arms wrapped around me. This was nice, I didn't want the moment to end.

**. . .**

_=Normal POV=  
(7:15 pm)_

The making out got heated quickly, so while waiting for their friends to show up, Hunter and Trayden went off to Hunter's room for a quickie. Hunter and Trayden didn't waste time on foreplay, just the little prepping that Hunter did for Trayden, and they got right into it. The two were snuggling up together naked in Hunter's bed, enjoying the post orgasmic feeling and sharing little kisses.

"Guess our friends are running behind," Trayden giggled some.

"They're probably carpooling to not overtake the driveway," Hunter said lightly, running his fingers up and down Trayden's arm.

"Have they messaged at all to say on my way or be there soon?" Trayden wondered.

"Not sure. We left our phones in the living room," Hunter replied.

"Should we get dressed and go check to make sure they're not already at the front door and we just can't hear them because we're in your sound proof room without our phones?" Trayden chuckled.

"But that involves moving and I'm quite comfortable," Hunter stated.

"Well, so am I and it's too late to tell them _sorry, gonna have to cancel because we decided to have sex while waiting and now too comfortable to get out of bed_." Trayden stated.

"I could absolutely go message them all that," Hunter laughed.

"Never you mind. You're so bad sometimes," Trayden laughed a bit. "It's only a few hours, then we can come back in here and cuddle up naked again,"

"Can we have sex again too?" Hunter grinned.

"Sure," Trayden smiled.

"Okay, fine. You've motivated me to move," Hunter smiled, leaning in to capture Trayden's lips again. It only took a few moments for them to go back into making out. The two of them knew they could get lost to passion again, but didn't really care. When Hunter rolled to be on top of Trayden again, the heat rising between them to cause another arousal.

"We don't…Have time to go again," Trayden mumbled against Hunter's lips, a moan escaping.

"Plenty of time. I go out and get my phone, tell everyone that it's late," Hunter thrust his hips forward, their lengths rubbing against one another. Trayden moaned again, ready to give in, when he heard voices in the midst of Hunter kissing him. However, he felt that Trayden stopped kissing back, and murmured against his lips, "What's wrong?"

Trayden broke the action and looked towards the door. "Do you hear that?"

"What?" Hunter asked.

"I heard voices," Trayden told him. The room was silent now as they were listening close.

"Hunter? We're here!" Thaxter called.

"Maybe he's taking a shower?" Rylee offered.

Hunter and Trayden looked at one another quickly. "Did they just waltz in?" Trayden asked.

"Yep, and I'm gonna scold them for it too. They friggin know better," Hunter gave Trayden another kiss, then climbed off his boyfriend to locate his clothes and redress himself. "You coming?"

"I'm just going to use the bathroom first, then I'll join you," Trayden smiled as Hunter nodded and moved to exit the room, not closing the door fully. Trayden located his clothes and started getting them on while listening to Hunter give their friends a reminder not to just come in unless they had prior permission first. Trayden couldn't blame Hunter for being firm with them, despite the invitation over, they shouldn't have just let themselves into the house. Trayden finished getting dressed and went off to the bathroom in Hunter's room. Trayden was a bit tired, and had a bit of a headache so before leaving the room, he located some aspirin in the medicine cabinet over the sink and took them with a little water. Trayden gave himself a few moments of sitting on the edge of the bed, hoping the meds would kick in as he rubbed his temples.

About ten minutes went by when Trayden looked up at the sound of the bedroom door opening and saw Hunter walk in. "Hey," He greeted. "Are you okay, babe? It's been about fifteen minutes and you haven't come out."

"I'm sorry. Random headache," Trayden smiled a little.

"Would you like some aspirin?" Hunter asked.

"I already took some, baby, was waiting for it to kick in," Trayden replied.

"How is it now?" Hunter sat down beside him.

"Think I'm good," Trayden informed. "Still there, but not as bad,"

"Do you want to stay in here to rest? I can tell the others you aren't feeling well?" Hunter offered.

"I'm alright, babe. I promise. Come on, let's go hang with everyone for a bit," Trayden stated gently as Hunter nodded, getting up and helping Trayden next. The two held hands and exited the bedroom, then walked forward past the kitchen and into the living room where everyone was.

"There he is," Blake chuckled. "Hey, little bro,"

"Hi, big brother," Trayden hugged him. After that, there was more greetings with everyone else and then everyone had grabbed a soda or water while Hunter laid out some chips on the center table. People were either standing or sitting on the couches. Some were on chairs from the dining room table. There was music playing for ambience, but that was it. For once, it was a normal hanging out which Trayden was thankful for because he did still have that headache. Trayden was glad it wasn't too loud. Right now, it was probably 7:45 pm and everyone was just relaxing.

"This is nice," Addilyn beamed. "Feels like forever since we all got to hang,"

"The joys of being an adult," Shane laughed a bit.

It's more of finding time in our schedules," Fisher stated. "We all have time as adults, we just don't always have the same time,"

"I agree," Hailey leaned against Fisher.

"So how have you two been?" Alyssa inquired, motioning to Trayden and Hunter.

"Been fine," Hunter replied.

"Just work and life," Trayden added.

"Have you been here all day, little brother? I dropped by your apartment earlier and you weren't there," Blake wondered.

"I've been with Hunter since Friday," Trayden said. "Why were you looking for me?"

"Do I need a reason to come see my brother?" Blake chuckled, checking his phone.

"I suppose not. Sorry I wasn't there," Trayden smiled.

"Hey, as long as you're good, I'm good," Blake reminded. "You going home tonight?"

"I'm staying here," Trayden informed. "It'll be late by the time this hangout is over and I won't want to drive. Hunter and I discussed that earlier."

"Thought you said no party or sleeping over tonight, Hunt?" Jason chuckled.

"I said no parties where everyone gets drunk and stays over. Secondly, Tray is my boyfriend and can stay over whenever he wants. We spend the night at each other's places throughout the week, usually because it's easier after getting out of work," Hunter remarked calmly.

"You're usually all for partying on a Sunday," Devon mentioned.

"Usually doesn't not mean always. Sometimes, I just want to chill. I still have everyone over, it's just not going to get crazy," Hunter reminded. "Can still have a good time without having to party,"

"Well yeah, but it's still weird that this chilling thing only started after got with Trayden," Eli stated as Hunter's eyes flicked over to him. "I'm just saying that you're a lot more…Mellow now,"

"That can happen to anyone when they find the person who balances them out," Hunter said, closing his eyes. "Some might call it finding your other half," He added as Trayden blushed a bit. "Tray and I just had this conversation before you all arrived that we agree our lives changed for the better after we met," Hunter looked at the others now.

"So you're saying that you and Trayden are meant for each other?" Hailey blinked.

"Haven't you two only been together for almost two months?" Tyler asked.

"That is not-," Hunter started.

"Those were not the words used," Trayden stated. "What was said is that anyone can mellow out when you find the person who balances you out. That doesn't mean we're meant for one another, only that we're obviously supposed to be in each other's lives," He explained.

"But you're not denying that it could mean that," Addilyn pointed out.

"Of course not," Hunter interjected now. "But Tray and I are both guys who understand everything that happens is for a reason, but until that is known, we just go with the flow. Our paths crossed because he returned my wallet to me, and then me taking him on a thank you dinner brought me to running into all of you again. And here we are now all together as friends. By some grace of whatever, after ten years, my parents reached out to me and that's…" He paused to find the word. "Going interestingly, but I also learned I have twin siblings. So I'd like to think that meeting Trayden has brought quite a bit into my life, including him as a new friend to me and now, my boyfriend," He stated.

"And what did meeting Hunter do for you, Tray?" Thaxter asked.

Trayden had many things he could say, but wasn't sure how much of it he should say. Glancing to Hunter, the man just gave a slight nod for Trayden to go ahead and say anything he wanted. Trayden leaned back to lay against Hunter on the couch when the man moved his arm to let Trayden in. Trayden gave a little laugh as he relaxed. "There's just too much to list," Trayden snuggled up with Hunter and closed his eyes. "But he made a difference and helped me make sense of things," He added with a yawn. Hunter gave him a squeeze and kissed his forehead.

"I feel the same way," Hunter said softly, laying his head against Trayden's. It was pretty obvious to everyone that Hunter and Trayden were only getting closer and it was a matter of time before things became more serious. Everyone left the subject alone and just got on something else. Around 8:15 pm, Trayden's phone vibrated next to Hunter's on the couch end table. "Babe, you got a message," Trayden didn't budge when Hunter spoke to him. Hunter looked down some and saw Trayden fast asleep against him. "Babe?" Hunter tried again. "Tray," Hunter gave him a shove.

"Wh-What?" Trayden slowly woke up.

"I think your mom texted you, babe," Hunter said, bringing the phone over to him from the table. Trayden sat up and looked at the message.

_**Mom's Cell, 8:15 pm  
Turn on Archi News. Your father is going to be making an announcement.** _

Trayden was suddenly more awake as his face turned to worry and looked at Hunter, showing him the message. Hunter grabbed the remote off the center table to turn off the music and turn up the TV after changing it to the news station. Trayden watched as the emergency broadcast started with the anchor woman stating that the mayor was making an announcement regarding the virus that was sweeping the globe. Trayden soon saw his father began calmly. After five minutes, Mayor Raseri took a breath.

" _And so, it is has come to this decision to benefit and protect every resident to the Archipelago Islands that effective immediately, we are on lockdown."_ Dustin announced.


	54. Chapter 54

_=Trayden's POV=  
(Sunday, 3/15/2020; 8:30 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Hunter's House)_

I didn't even realize that I'd dozed off while laying against Hunter. I guess I was tired, but then again, it was hard not to get comfortable while cuddling with boyfriend. I'm sure Hunter would have let me sleep more, but he saw that my mom texted me and that must have raised some concern to wake me so we could find out what was up. And behold the news revealing my father announcing on live TV that he was issuing an immediate lockdown. Something must have happened in the last few days for dad to make the call now when I originally believed it would be said tomorrow morning during dad's address to Archipelago about this virus. Dad's time on TV wasn't long, he said he wanted everyone, except essential workers, who weren't at their home residence to get home before midnight and that he would be announcing the full measures of the lockdown tomorrow. My father also reassured that this was no joke and there would be national guard and police patrolling to ensure no one was out when they shouldn't be.

The room was quiet, I think everyone was trying to process what they heard. "So wait…" Rylee broke the silence. "Did your dad just give everyone a curfew to get home by midnight or deal with authorities?"

"It was an Archipelago-wide order to go home and anyone who doesn't comply will face some level of punishment or fine," I remarked.

"I don't understand why he's doing this? That virus has been around since like January…Why now does he decide to lock us down?" Hailey wondered.

"Isn't this, like, against our freedom? He's basically taking it away?" Shane asked.

"What about our jobs if we're not essential workers?" Fisher inquired softly.

"How are we supposed to pay our bills?" Chelsea looked around at the others with worry.

That headache I thought I got rid of was suddenly back. I closed my eyes with a sigh and rubbed my temples. I felt Hunter's hands on my shoulders and him leaning to be more beside me. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Peachy, just trying to keep the headache from coming back while our friends bicker," I mumbled.

"Alright, that's enough!" Hunter spoke up firmly to make the others quiet. "You can continue to ask all these questions about things and be confused…Or you can wait until tomorrow when Mayor Raseri said he'd be laying out how things would work," He told them. "It may not be an ideal situation, but he obviously felt that this was the best option to control the situation. This is a global pandemic, which means its all around the globe and every country is doing their best to stop the spread. If Mayor Raseri is calling a lockdown to keep us safe, then we need to do our part and do what he says," Hunter informed.

"He's right," Blake suddenly agreed. "This virus is everywhere, there is no cure or vaccine. And this thing doesn't care who it kills either," He reminded as everyone calmed down and sighed. "If Dustin is calling for a lockdown, then he must be trying to stop the spread here. We know there are cases, but if everyone is home except essential workers, then those who are sick or might have been exposed are home and it can't be spread to others." Blake enlightened.

"And don't forget that people could be carrying this and not have symptoms, so you could have been exposed and don't even know it yet as there is a fourteen-day incubation period," I chimed in. "My dad is only doing what he thinks is best to stop this," I added lightly.

"It's best everyone heads home now, we all heard that military and police will be out patrolling." Hunter said. "I'm sure Dustin will relay all the information we need to know tomorrow as everyone probably has the same questions about how things will work during this lockdown."

"Alright, let's all head home. We can keep in contact through texts or skype," Devon stated. As everyone started to prepare to leave, they noticed that I wasn't getting ready with them.

"Uh, T…" Tyler started. "Aren't you gonna get your sleepover stuff and leave too? I mean it is your dad's lockdown order,"

Hunter looked at me, as if to say he wouldn't say anything. I guess I couldn't hide it and they were all stubborn, so they weren't leaving without a reason. I sighed some. "I, uh, I'm not…Going home for the lockdown," I told them. "I'm…Staying here with Hunter for it's duration,"

"Your dad said everyone go home if you're currently at a place that you don't reside at," Alyssa reminded.

"My dad already knows that I'm temporarily living at Hunter's until this is over. And the housing office knows too, so my rent and bills are paused there until I go back," I informed.

"But…Why are you staying here with Hunter?" Shane pushed.

"Because I asked him to." Hunter cut in when he saw me stall to answer with not wanting to be alone.

"Wait…How could you have asked him to stay with you for the lockdown if it just got announced less than fifteen minutes ago?" Addilyn questioned.

I sighed. "Because I've known about the possibility of lockdown since Friday…"

"What?" Our friends stared.

"He didn't stutter," Hunter folded his arms over one another. "Trayden has known about there being a possible lockdown since Friday, so have I because he told me about the text he got from his dad to him and his brother Dexter. The text was to warn them to get to the store and get what they needed that could last for a bit before the stores are gang-rushed for supplies,"

"I've…Actually known too. Dustin texted me on Friday as well. I spent the last few days getting my apartment ready with things that can last a while," Blake mentioned.

"That doesn't explain why you're staying with Hunter, Tray," Ethan remarked.

"When all non-essential businesses close, Wild Fantasies will be one of them. With some ideas from Trayden, we figured out a way to potentially make money by doing shows here at the house. I have all the music stuff, a green screen, and the stripper pole…I was thinking of doing live shows and since Trayden came up with the idea…And he's my assistant at Fantasies, I asked if he'd want to lockdown here with me and help out. He agreed, so we spent the last few days getting everything ready. Trayden will be staying in the spare room on the left of the hallway."

"I'm sure we're just being told that," Jason leaned towards Eli.

"Yeah, he's probably sharing Hunter's room," Eli nodded. They might have whispered, but I heard it.

"Bet you they were messing around earlier, that's why they were both in the room when we showed up," Jason chuckled.

"I told you, they're fucking, Jase. It's why Hunter wasn't doing anything with us since Tray entered his life back in December," Eli responded.

I really wanted to say something, and I think I just might. "What Hunter and I do as a couple is no concern to either of you," I folded my arms with an annoyed look in my eyes. "I heard what you said, and I don't think it's your place to be making remarks like that when you don't know what's actually going on,"

"You saying something only proves we're right, so how about not denying it?" Jason countered.

"I never denied it. In fact, I only said with plenty of witnesses that it's not your concern what Hunter and I do as a couple," I mentioned. "And added that I don't think its your place to make remarks when you don't actually know. You only theorized, and therefore, you should have kept it to yourselves. Even if I didn't deny the accusation, it's not something you should be talking about freely in a sarcastic manner just because you're mopey that he's with me,"

"You two have had sex?" Thaxter blinked.

"Many, many times since January," I replied and saw Hunter looked surprised that I revealed it.

"January…That was before you got together?" Fisher pointed out.

"And what's your point? Everyone know, or should by now, that if I'm not in a relationship…I have sex with my friends. Yes, Trayden and I have fucked before we started dating," Hunter jumped in.

"I thought you said you weren't doing anything with him, Tray," Shane reminded.

"Oh, for the love of-Hunter and I have been messing around since Christmas," I groaned.

"That means you lied to us," Alyssa stated. "You told us before the New Year's party that you two hadn't done anything,"

"Lay off, Alyssa," Hunter rolled his eyes. "It was none of your business,"

"So Hunter did seduce you then? Before him, you were not open to the idea of having sex with a stranger," Ethan reminded.

"Hunter wasn't a stranger and he didn't seduce me," I told them. "It's what I wanted, and since he said the offer was there, I took it. Why are you making it a big deal? This is exactly why I didn't say anything."

"It's a big deal because you changed after the breakup with Rosanna," Shane said. I blinked a few times at what just came out of his mouth.

"You were all depressed and shit, said you were done with girls and didn't want another relationship when we tried to hook you up with girls. That's what all those parties were for," Tyler shrugged.

"My depression wasn't because of the breakup, it was losing Blake, who was assumed dead from an IED blast in May last year. And I said I was done with girls because I realized I was gay, not bisexual. I didn't want a relationship because I had a lot going on between working, mourning Blake, and figuring out I was gay," I retorted.

"Hold up," Alyssa put her hands up, trying to think. "You told us you were done with girls because you realized you were gay just now, but you said you were done with girls immediately after the breakup with Rosanna…" I tensed a little. "You didn't come out as gay to us and your parents until last October…So does that you mean you realized you were gay after Rosanna? Or…" Her eyes widened a little. "Did you realize it while you were with her and that's what caused the fight for you two breakup?"

"And that is still none of your business," Hunter remarked.

I wasn't getting out of this, and deflecting would only keep them on it to learn the truth. I sighed. "Being bisexual was basically a transition phase for me and the transition ended while I was with Rosanna…That's what caused the fight for us to break up. I didn't leave her, she left me when she figured out I wasn't bisexual." I revealed.

"But-" Hailey started.

"How did she find out?" Rylee asked.

"Isn't that obvious?" Shane looked at the girls, who were confused. "He said Rosanna found out he wasn't bisexual, and we know he's gay. Transition ended when he was with her and it started a fight?"

"Rosanna figured out he wasn't bisexual because Trayden didn't have any attraction to her due to being gay," Ethan informed.

"Not following," Addilyn tilted her head.

"Ugh," Shane, Tyler, and Ethan groaned.

"Oh, I get it," Eli put a finger up. "No attraction means no arousal. She found out he was gay because he couldn't get hard!"

"And just like that, it's fucking Christmas all over again," I walked away from the group and got to my temporary room. "Good night." Then I closed the door.

_=Normal POV=_

"What did he mean by that?" Blake looked at Hunter.

"Dexter forced Tray to tell him, his parents, and siblings what happened with his ex-girlfriend last Christmas. Dexter wouldn't let it go after he saw me texting Trayden, being playful and flirty, and backed Tray into a corner into revealing to his parents he was gay and what happened with Rosanna to cause the breakup," Hunter informed.

"He hadn't been ready to tell them, but Dexter forced it out by theorizing the situation and leaving Trayden no choice?" Blake asked. Hunter nodded. "And not being ready, but forced anyway left him being the one who ended up hurt?"

"Enough to leave his parents' place, go home, and cry himself to sleep for a few hours. When he woke up and got in contact with me again, he asked if he could come over because he didn't want to be alone," Hunter stated. "Would you go check on him, please?"

"Your house, figured you'd want that job," Blake mentioned.

"My house, I have to deal with seeing guests out. And Trayden is your little brother, so family before lover," Hunter replied.

"Touché," Blake chuckled. "I'll go check on him,"

"I'll be right behind you in a few moments," Hunter nodded as Blake trailed after Trayden's path. It only took a second or two for Blake to knock on the door and then go inside, closing it once more. Hunter's eyes turned to annoyance and anger. "You couldn't leave it alone, could you?"

"We just wanted to know what happened…" Alyssa glanced down.

"That doesn't mean you push someone until you get what you want. Regardless…It's his business. He told you they fought and broke up, why wasn't that enough?" Hunter remarked. "You pushed him, just like Dexter did on Christmas. All this, just because you found out he was staying here through the lockdown? And that we had sex before we started dating? Come on, guys and girls? Really?" He asked. "I have never, ever pushed Trayden into anything he didn't want or wasn't ready for. As a matter of fact, it's the very thing I've drilled into his head since I met him and he told me that this little group right here, from Berk, insisted he jump right into being gay and get it over with in having sex for the first time. Never. Ever. Under any circumstances just jump into that and especially not with a stranger who could give a care less in the world if he's never done anything like that before and wasn't ready to. You could have landed him ruined for future experiences or worse, hurt."

The school friends looked down. "And you two have been warned many times to watch your comments around Tray." Hunter looked at Jason and Eli. "He's right, what we do is none of your business and it's not your place," He stated. "I'm trying not to assume here, but it's really starting to look like you two are jealous I'm with him."

"Merely trying to understand why before you two started dating, you stopped doing stuff with us, but not him?" Jason inquired.

"Then why not ask me instead of making remarks?" Hunter countered. "I didn't do anything with you two or anyone else because since that thank you dinner that turned into hanging out, I've liked him. My interests changed. But I knew he was new to being gay and recently out of a relationship that ended badly, and wanted to just be his friend until he was more comfortable with things and himself. You both should know you can't rush that phase. It's all I've told Trayden. Your pace. Always move at your pace and never do anything you aren't ready to. And you shouldn't have pushed him about what happened with his ex-girlfriend. That's his business, not yours. He told you big fight and breakup, that should have been good enough."

"You said you two have been messing around since Christmas, but that was the night his brother hurt him. You had just met Trayden a few weeks before, so how is it you two ended up having sex that night if you claim he was new and not ready?" Bryan wondered.

"We didn't have sex that night. All that happened was none of your business, as it hasn't been this whole time." Hunter informed. "I've only done what he wants to do and waited for the moment to tell him that I like him," He paused. "I did that and he clearly felt the same. That's why we're together, but just because you know we're dating doesn't mean that as our friends you get to know what goes on between me and him. As he said, perhaps you know or has suspicions, but you should keep them to yourself and then shit like this would happen. Now, as it's been dragged out long enough, and those of you guilty for upsetting my boyfriend could use some time to figure out how to apologize to him…Go home." Hunter ordered calmly. "I'll not have the military or police storming my house to remove people,"

"We are sorry," The group said softly.

"It's not me you owe an apology too. It's Trayden, but I believe that quite enough has been said tonight," Hunter informed. "You heard the mayor, effectively immediately, everyone who is not at home and essential workers are to get home,"

"Okay…We'll hit you up later?" Fisher asked.

"No promises on responding, I need to make sure my boyfriend is okay," Hunter stated. With no further putting it off, the group of friends began to file out and leave Hunter's house. When the last car left the driveway, Hunter moved to get to Trayden's room, but stopped as Blake was exiting the room. "How is he?"

"More annoyed than hurt. I guess the intention had been to tell them, but they kept pushing for more information and obviously, he didn't want what happened with his ex to come out," Blake said. "He's in the bathroom right now, said he was going to take a shower to calm down," The man added.

"But he's okay?" Hunter hoped.

"Yeah, he wasn't crying or anything when I got into the room. Just sitting on the bed, grumbling to himself," Blake nodded. "I told him I'd head home after he got out of the shower, if that's okay with you?"

"Perfectly fine. I'm sure he'd want to say goodbye before you leave," Hunter replied. "I just can't believe they were on him like that and all over learning he was staying with me?"

"I don't understand why that would trigger what happened considering they're all sharing places too," Blake mentioned as Hunter arched a brow. "All of them who are in relationships, at least. And this was decided before the lockdown was announced. I want to say is was foresight that they saw other places around the world having lockdowns, so they knew the possibility of it happening here was real and set plans as just in case,"

"Well, knowing that now aggravates me that they gave Trayden grief over it, and turned into all this," Hunter mumbled.

"Don't get all upset over it. And the rest will get over it after the way you talked to them and they now see that what they did was wrong," Blake reassured. "Once they apologize to Tray, he'll forgive them and let it go. He's not one to hold grudges," He added calmly.

"I know, one of the many things I love about him," Hunter replied with a small smile. The two males sat down on the couch to keep talking, and by 9:00 pm, Trayden was out of the shower, and dressed for bed as he made his way out to Hunter and Blake. "Hi, babe,"

"Hi…" Trayden greeted softly.

"Feel a little better, bro?" Blake wondered.

"Yeah, just tired now and want to relax before bed," Trayden admitted.

"Well, I think your boyfriend can handle that with a movie and couch cuddling," Blake chuckled. "I'm going to head out to get home. I'll message you when I get there,"

"Okay, drive safe," Trayden smiled some and hugged his older brother figure.

"Will do. You stay safe and keep in contact, got it?" Blake stated and Trayden nodded. Hunter got up to shake Blake's hand, and they brought it in for a small hug. "Take care of him," Blake whispered.

"You have my word," Hunter replied quiet. The two disconnected and Blake left the house. Hunter locked up and returned to the couch, finding Trayden to already be sitting there. Hunter sat down next to Trayden, who instantly snuggled up against him, then Hunter adjusted his arm to hold his boyfriend. "Movie?"

"Sounds good," Trayden agreed. Hunter grabbed the remote and started surfing the movie channels for something to watch, and once they found something to enjoy, the two males just relaxed together. It was the perfect way to wind down after a busy weekend and the situation that just took place with their friends over. Regardless, the truth was out and hopefully their friends would leave it alone. On other notes, the lockdown had been announced and officially set in place. Trayden didn't know what was going to happen, but he was happy to be locked down with Hunter and believed everything was going to be alright.


	55. Chapter 55

_=Normal POV=  
(Monday, 3/23/2020; 9:00 am)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Hunter's House)_

Eight days into the lockdown, which was very extensive and explained by Trayden's father last Monday at 8:00 in the morning. It was everything Trayden told Hunter that would likely happen, but it seemed well handled and no one was rioting over the decision. Dustin announced several measures to ensure the safety of the residents and people were happy with them even though the idea of lockdown wasn't awesome. Everything that wasn't essential work was shut down, face masks were required anytime you entered a public building, temperature checks, and an organized method of people getting their shopping done. Those who tested positive or were on quarantine were able to use delivery service, as were disabled and elderly. Everyone else shopped by schedule to keep mass crowding at stores down. Also there were limits on certain items so people couldn't hoard. Restaurants could stay open if they could do business by delivery service. Unemployment was available for those who were unable to work from home. And those who were unemployed and couldn't collect could apply for island assistance programs. There was a freeze on mortgages, rents, and utilities for those who qualified. Anyone homeless were given motel rooms if the homeless shelters had no space.

The borders were closed as well, no one in or out except deliveries to stores, and those were screened well before being put on shelves. So far, everything was holding well and it was Dustin's hope that after a few weeks passed, all of this would be over and there would be a slow reopening to avoid more cases and causing a surge of infections. Outside of the lockdown status, Trayden forgave his friends, as expected. They reached out to him a few days after the incident to apologize over Skype in a group call. When all that was squared away, the conversation turned to information they learned the night lockdown started of how Hunter planned to continue the show without having the business open. It was a big idea, but not impossible. With Trayden's help, the dancers understood how it could work and then a plan was made to test out them doing routines while not physically together. Since nobody lived alone, it made things a bit easier and Hunter was the only one who had the added feature of pole dancing. Gregory was all for everything as he was brought into the meeting to see what the plans were.

A schedule was set for the group pieces, but the solo routines could go up whenever thanks to Hunter and Trayden's ingenious idea to make Wild Fantasies a website where viewers could go to still see the shows, and choose who they saw. Obviously, there would be a fee to gain access to individual shows and there was also a membership option. During shows, customers could leave tips. Users could subscribe and receive notifications when shows would start. The same rules applied that private parts had to be covered. Trayden would be managing the entire online system. Hunter had sent out announcements to go over the news, radio, and in newspapers about Wild Fantasies Virtual Show. So far, people were excited and already joining to be ready for tonight and they did understand that because of lockdown, there wouldn't be any hotseats. Although, if any dancers wanted to grind on one another for show, they were welcome to. Hunter was still trying to see if he could get Trayden to agree to a lap dance, but so far, it wasn't happening.

Trayden was still to shy about all that, and Hunter understood. The show went live at 5 pm, so Hunter and Trayden would be spending the day making sure everything was ready to go. But for now, they woke up a little while ago and had showered. The two were sitting down to breakfast at Hunter's dining room table.

"You think we'll have a successful first night?" Hunter asked Trayden once they were settled at the table with their food.

"Based on all the number of signups we've had since you made the announcement, I'd like to think so," Trayden replied. "When we start checking equipment, I'll call the others and make sure they're set too,"

"Right on top of things," Hunter chuckled. "I don't think we could have pulled something like this off without you, babe,"

"You're pretty creative without me," Trayden smiled. "I'd like to think we put our heads together for this one,"

"I guess I'll accept sharing the credit with you," Hunter joked.

"The original idea was yours, baby. I just offered an added piece that would involve the others as you guys do some of this stuff together," Trayden responded.

"We all appreciate it, I just hope it goes smoothly," Hunter said.

"I don't think there will be issues on our end, we just have to make sure the group things are timed right," Trayden informed. "I may be able to sync everyone's computers up, or control them from mine…I'll test the theory after breakfast," He shrugged.

"Could you really do that?" Hunter wondered.

"Won't know until I try," Trayden smiled. "It would help as far as everyone's computers being in sync for group routines. If I have control over the system, I can make sure everything runs smoothly with time slots, group, and whatnot."

"Skilled with computers?" Hunter asked gently.

"Well, before things got so crazy with my old job, I did some online courses for technology. With the age we live in, I felt like those could be useful skills," Trayden admitted.

"Hey, I'm not knocking it," Hunter chuckled. "Definitely seems like I met you at the right time," Trayden blushed a little. "I mean it, baby. I really am glad that we get to do this and spend time with one another."

"I'm happy too," Trayden responded. And he really was. The two continued to talk casually while eating their breakfast and were genuinely looking forward to tonight.

**. . .**

_(11:00 pm)  
_The day had been productive, Trayden did manage to get access to the performers computers and he could manage everything from his laptop when it came to synchronous playing of music and going live. That's all Trayden needed control over for the sake of group routines for the girls, boys, and then all together. The solo routines could be handled by the individual. Hunter and Trayden got all the equipment set up, and did a few test runs of everything to make sure it was all working correctly. Trayden checked in with the others, and helped them through certain processes if they needed it. As Trayden predicted, the first night of this endeavor was successful. Gregory was on Skype with Trayden, helping monitor the money that was coming in for memberships and tips. Trayden made sure to set up links for people to tip to the group, which would be split, or if a customer just wanted to tip to a particular dancer. All membership and visiting fees went to another spot for Gregory to monitor as those funds would get transferred by Greg to the business's account.

Running things from one computer was fairly easy for Trayden, and when Hunter wasn't performing, he was helping Trayden monitor things. Trayden stayed very organized and on schedule. He kept a notebook beside him to mark things down that may need addressing. It was decided to cut things at 11:00 pm because that seemed like a good time to cut the shows, so Hunter had made his goodbye with the others and when Trayden got the hand signal, he pressed the button to stop the live feed.

"How'd we do?" Hunter wondered, leaning over Trayden's shoulder as others were joining in the Skype call to hear information as well.

"Really good. A lot of members who joined over the last week, guests who tuned in are signing up. All the buttons worked right, and the only complaints were that people were experiencing lag. Easily fixable, we just need a server boost for the site to support the amount of traffic," Trayden informed as he was clicking a few things to view the site statistics.

" _What about the lag in our videos. You might have music and the live feed synced, but that doesn't little when it's not all together because of lag in general,"_ Ethan wondered.

"That's not the system, that's your internet," Trayden stated.

" _Suggestions then?"_ Thaxter asked.

"Twenty or fifteen minutes before showtime, turn off everything connected to Wi-Fi except your computer and camera. Close any tabs you don't need open, make sure nothing is blocking your router…Uh…Maybe if you're able to move it close to your computer? That's all I have for that. Or contact your internet providers and see if they can give you a faster speed? Might cost a little more, but small price to pay for better quality," Trayden offered.

" _We'll give those things a try tomorrow, and if that doesn't work, we'll see about boosting the speed,"_ Bryan nodded.

" _What do we do if it still happens after the changes made and before contacting our provider?"_ Eli inquired.

"You guys know the routines. If you see lag happening, just keep dancing and eventually, things will catch up. If you stop to try and fix a lag mid-dance, you're out of sync. So no matter what, just keep the routine going," Hunter told the others.

"Don't forget that people reporting you were lagging may not have been you. It could have been their own internet, so Hunter's right, just keep dancing as if you guys and girls were doing it in person on stage," Trayden agreed. "No comments were made on individual feeds, just the group one and that is to be expected if everyone is watching the mass routines," Trayden continued looking through a few things. "When you guys break off for solo dances, the traffic on the main link dies down and starts breaking off to where people went for your solo routines," He added.

" _Sounds good,"_ Devon replied. _"Alright, is that everything for tonight? We good to go?"_ He wondered.

Trayden looked back to Hunter for confirmation, and the man nodded. "Yeah, you're all set. Let's log on at 4:00 tomorrow and we'll do another check over of systems before the show starts." Hunter told them. With everyone in agreement, they said their goodbyes and began hanging up. When everyone was out, Hunter talked about a few things with Gregory while Trayden went off to the bathroom and by the time he came out, Hunter was closing the computer.

"All done for the night?" Trayden asked.

"Yep. Greg just needed help figuring out how to distribute the group tips to everyone," Hunter chuckled as he turned in the chair and face Trayden now. Hunter smiled as he brought his hands to Trayden's hips, then pulled the man closer to him and Trayden ended up sitting on his lap and draping his arms over Hunter's shoulders. "I don't think we could have pulled this off without you, babe,"

"Now, I thought we went over this earlier," Trayden giggled a bit. "We did this together,"

"As I'm sure we'll do many more things together," Hunter replied. "We make a good team, and couple,"

"I'll agree with that," Trayden said.

"Ready to go to bed yet?" Hunter questioned.

"Not really. You?" Trayden stared into his eyes.

"Nope," Hunter responded. "What do you propose we do about this not tired thing?"

"I'm sure we could think of something to tire us out," Trayden informed. "Any suggestions?"

Hunter leaned up some and kissed Trayden deeply, quickly turning it into something passionate. After a few moments, Hunter broke the action and smiled. "My room or yours?"

"Yours," Trayden answered as he got off Hunter's lap and waited for him to stand up.

"Go on. I'll meet you there once I shut everything down," Hunter stole another kiss. Trayden nodded and walked to Hunter's bedroom, he got comfortable sitting on the edge until Hunter came in and closed the door. "You're overdressed for bed," He teased.

"Maybe you should come fix that," Trayden replied, standing up to be same height as Hunter when he approached.

"Since you offered, I think I will," Hunter captured Trayden's lips fast, setting his hands on Trayden's hips and making it so their bodies were pressed together.

**/Lemon Start/**

As always, Trayden and Hunter got into their love-making quickly through making out and the stripping of their clothes off. There was no need to waste a lot of time on getting clothes off, but sometimes, the males did take it slower for a more sensual session between them. With both males now nude and erect, Hunter backed Trayden up until he felt the bed behind his legs, and then Hunter eased Trayden to lay down before climbing over and straddling his boyfriend's hips. Hunter leaned forward, pressing his body against Trayden's, and quickly resuming their kissing. Hunter gently rocked his hips into Trayden's, letting their cocks touch and rub one another creating a pleasant feeling for both of them. In this, Hunter's lips moved from Trayden's and went along the side of his cheek, then to the earlobe where Hunter gave Trayden a little nip that caused the man to moan. Hunter continued the trail down Trayden's neck, assaulting it with his lips. When Hunter reached the spot that was between Trayden's neck and shoulder, he switched from kissing to sucking and giving love bites that made Trayden buck his hips a little.

Hunter placed one more kiss on the spot before raising his head to look at Trayden's flustered face with red cheeks and slightly heavier breathing. "You alright?"

Trayden nodded. "It felt good,"

"I'm glad," Hunter then leaned forward and kissed him again. The two made out for a few moments while Hunter continued to lightly grind against Trayden. Hunter broke the kiss and looked down at his boyfriend. "Want to try something we haven't tonight?" Trayden wasn't nervous to try new things anymore, he and Hunter had done just about everything within their boundaries. Trayden's only hesitation came from curiosity as to what the new thing would be, but he nodded to Hunter that he wanted to try. "I'm sure its something you're familiar with, but I figured we could do sixty-nine?" He suggested.

"I've actually never done it, but I do know what it is," Trayden stated. Hunter gave him another quick kiss, then he pushed himself up and laid on his side on the bed. Trayden sat up some and adjusted to be laying opposite of Hunter's position and his head was now level with Hunter's hardened length. Hunter wasted no time in his actions, he lightly used his fingers to run along Trayden's cock, the wrap his hand around to start stroking. Trayden groaned and lightly held Hunter's shaft before bringing his mouth closer to lick it a few times, then brought his mouth over and began sucking. Hunter moaned and from there the two just continued to stroke and suck one another. Hunter changed things up a bit on his end by getting a finger wet with his mouth and adjusting to be able to start lightly massaging Trayden's rear, earning a loud moan from him.

Hunter gently eased his finger inside, and Trayden only tensed a moment, but relaxed and Hunter started pumping his finger in and out gently. Once Hunter found a good pace to finger Trayden at, he also got back to giving Trayden a blowjob, which only caused the man to moan and try to stay focused to continue his actions to Hunter's cock. After a few minutes passed, Hunter added a second finger, making Trayden tighten at the feeling, but it wasn't from pain. He'd more than become accustomed to the feelings and disregarding the second or two feeling of being entered, he was fine. It only felt different this time because Hunter was using spit as lube, which sometimes proved ineffective and not as good.

"Do you want me finish you like this or jump into the better part?" Hunter asked, pausing from the blowjob he was giving.

"I won't last long if we fuck from this point," Trayden admitted. He was way to close to orgasm.

"Recovery won't take too long if I keep you in a state of arousal after cumming once," Hunter stated.

"You can do that?" Trayden lifted his head to look at his boyfriend.

"Of course. I'll show you if you want?" Hunter offered. Trayden nodded to him, curious and obviously horny. Hunter smiled and went back to what he was doing before. Trayden moaned out and started back on giving Hunter the blowjob. Hunter shifted pace and hit Trayden's G-Spot several times. Trayden tensed up when he felt his orgasm sneak forward. "Cum, babe," Hunter invited.

Trayden couldn't hold back, Hunter knew just the right way to touch him, how to make him cum instantly if he wanted. Trayden's hips bucked slightly and he released the next time Hunter his his G-Spot. "F-Fuck!" Trayden cried out in pleasure. Hunter stayed in place to swallow, and he also kept up the fingering, only slower to keep Trayden aroused without too much stimulation to make it uncomfortable. "Gods!" Trayden moaned.

"That's it," Hunter said gently. Trayden worked on not losing control of his breathing. "Nice and easy…" He coached before moving his head in more to lightly use his mouth to play with Trayden's semi-hard cock. Little shocks of pleasure still went through him, keeping him from going completely soft. Hunter stopped after a little bit, not wanting to send Trayden into overstimulation, and readjusted to turned around and be laying beside Trayden. The two were facing one another now, Trayden was still breathing somewhat heavily and Hunter was using his hand to gently stroke Trayden's length, but it was a feather-light touch. "You okay?"

Trayden managed a few nods of his head and Hunter gave him a kiss on the lips. "Feels different,"

"Supposed to feel that way, and a good way to work on stamina. This let's you enjoy your first orgasm, longer and keep you hard. Most people release and spend too much time trying to come down from the high, but they're also cooling off their own arousal. If you keep up the stimulation at a slow pace, for males at least, you can stay semi-hard and be able to build up to another orgasm. Through the building up, you'll reach max hardness again," Hunter told him. "At least, in my experience." He shrugged a little.

"Good to know," Trayden smiled. He did still enjoy learning bit of information.

"You want top or bottom tonight?" Hunter inquired.

"I always pick," Trayden chuckled. "What do you want?"

"I always do top, personal preference even though I'm happy to be bottom if my partner wants to top instead. For tonight, I'll top, but I want you to ride," Hunter replied.

Trayden had never ridden Hunter before, but they were trying new positions all the time, so he supposed tonight he could ride Hunter. "Cool with me," Trayden informed as Hunter beamed and the two quickly moved themselves on the bed to continue their love-making. Hunter laid down, head against the pillows, and then he got his condom on. Hunter added lube over the sheathe afterwards and used the extra to Trayden's rear. Once that was all set, Hunter guided Trayden over him, and used his hand to hold his hardened length. Trayden reached back to take hold of Hunter's cock and set it at his entrance.

"It's gonna feel a little different, so take it slow if you need to," Hunter advised.

Trayden nodded as he started working himself down onto Hunter's shaft, he did have to lower slowly, but Hunter apparently enjoyed the feeling since he moaned the whole time. Once on fully, Trayden took a moment to adjust to the somewhat new feeling and then he began moving to find a rhythm that felt right for him to use. Hunter had explained it to him once before that riding let the person on top find what worked for them and gave them the feeling they wanted out of it, so Trayden was working to try and find those two things. After a couple minutes, Trayden found something and stuck to it. Hunter held Trayden's hips, smiling, and moaning at the feeling of Trayden riding him. Trayden was moaning too and gradually picking up speed in his movements. Hunter was the one who hadn't cum once already, so his orgasm wouldn't take long to reach, but the man wouldn't give into his until Trayden was ready again. That was Hunter's things, and Trayden knew it too well. Hunter never came before him unless they were doing hand and blowjobs at separate times to one another.

After a bit, Hunter started to thrust upward to meet Trayden's movements. Each one drove Trayden a little closer to cumming again, jacking up the orgasm slowly because Hunter was thrusting just right to hit Trayden's G-Spot when they came flush with one another. Hunter eventually moved one of his hands down to Trayden's fully hardened cock now, and took hold to start stroking. "Mmm…" Trayden moaned. Hunter made sure to move his hand in a way that went over the head slowly, and let him rub his thumb over the slit where precum was sitting. Hunter would bring his hand all the way to the base of Trayden's length after going over the head, and this became repetitive until Trayden's movements started to fall out of pattern as he was seeking to reach his release. Hunter fixed the strokes he was doing before to just be back in forth now, tightening the grip just a little. "Ah…Gods," Trayden panted out.

"Don't hold back, baby…Cum for me," Hunter told him. "I'll be right there with you," He added, now taking over the thrusting to be hard and fast as Trayden could only come undone in a mess of pleasure. His movements had stopped and gave all control to Hunter to push him over the edge. It only took a few moments more when Hunter sat up some to capture Trayden's lips that Trayden moaned into the kiss and gripped Hunter's shoulders that he came quickly with Hunter doing the same. Hunter made sure to stop pumping Trayden's cock once the orgasm hit, and the two were able to just ride their climaxes together, breathing heavily, sweating, and kissing in between trying to catch their breath.

A few minutes passed as the lovers were coming down from the pleasure high and had their breathing somewhat under control, they shared a few kisses before Trayden slowly moved off of Hunter to let him sit up and remove the condom. Hunter tied it off and tossed it in the bin beside the bed, next he grabbed one or two wet wipes to clean off. Trayden was passed one to him and he did the same thing before getting comfortable in Hunter's bed together.

**/Lemon End/**

Trayden cuddled up to Hunter, laying his head on Hunter shoulder and draping his arm over Hunter's midsection. Hunter wrapped his arm around Trayden's shoulders and lightly trailed his fingers up and down. Hunter turned his head to place a kiss on Trayden's forehead and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Did you like riding?" Hunter wondered.

"I did," Trayden replied softly, then yawned. "I enjoy all the new things I get to do with you,"

"No nervousness?" Hunter inquired.

"None," Trayden smiled.

"I'm glad I got to be the one who helped remove it," Hunter relaxed, closing his eyes.

"Happy my first time was with you," Trayden said, beginning to doze off. "Happy that every time has been with you," He yawned again, snuggling up more. "Hope it never changes…Happy with you," His voice had been going out as he drifted to sleep, but Hunter caught the words. They took him by surprise, but now wasn't the time to question Trayden's comments. Hunter wanted time to go over it and understand the meaning. For now, it was best to get some rest and think tomorrow with a clear head.

Hunter smiled as the words went through his mind again before he too yawned and settled to let himself go to sleep. "Hope it never changes either because I'm happy with you, babe," Hunter whispered as the tiredness began to take over and put him to sleep shortly after he said what he did in response to Trayden.


	56. Chapter 56

_=Normal POV=  
(Tuesday, 5/12/2020; 11:00 am)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Hunter's House)_

It was the middle of May, and the world was still facing the global pandemic. Hunter and Trayden still resided together in Hunter's home, spending their days doing whatever to pass the time and then working at night with the virtual strip show. The two males worked just about every night, some nights were shorter and the only ones they took off were on the 28th of the month, which was their dating anniversary. As of April 28th, Hunter and Trayden had been together for three months. In two or so weeks, they'd hit four. Hunter and Trayden would eat their meals at the dining room table or breakfast bar, they shared the housework, and took turns on who would go shopping every week. There was a system in place to control the amount of people leaving their homes and going to the stores, a schedule to ensure no crowding. Hunter and Trayden's shop days were Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. That meant on any of those three days, Hunter or Trayden were allowed to head out and get what they needed for their house, but the two of them usually only took one of the three available to shop for the week. And Trayden's turn had just been on Saturday, the 9th to get the things they needed.

Trayden and Hunter obviously kept in contact with their family members and all friends. It was usually texting most days, and then every few days, a video call on Skype. It was just check-ins to see how everyone was holding up during the pandemic. Despite hoping the lockdown would only last two or three weeks, it had been extended because were still trying to go out when they shouldn't. It forced Dustin to take stricter measures to ensure those on isolation from testing positive, and those who had been exposed and were on quarantine to monitor for symptoms were staying home. Hunter and Trayden weren't affected by the lockdown because they could still do everything they had before the decision was put into effect. The males could still see one another, do little innovated dates, have sex, and work. It was just all done from one place, Hunter's house. Dustin had recently been considering to end the lockdown in June, but a slow reopening of the Archipelago, but keeping up all the things needed to ensure there wasn't an outbreak of cases.

These measures included limited numbers for social gatherings, events such as weddings, showers, and funerals. Temperature checks. Smaller capacity limits for restaurants, bars, and stores. Social distancing while in these places as well. There would need to be contact tracing and mask wearing. There would be forced two-week quarantining for anyone coming into the Archipelago to visit, or returning to their own home as travel had been shut down in many parts of the world. There would also be consequences if rules weren't followed. It may not be ideal for a lot of people, but it was what had to happen to ensure the safety of the residents. Today, Hunter was already awake at 7:00 am and Trayden appeared to still be sleeping as he hadn't come out of his room yet. Hunter was sitting on the couch, laptop on his lap and voice chatting with friends, but just messaging with family.

" _So where is Trayden this morning?"_ Shane asked.

"Still sleeping," Hunter informed.

" _Really? It's 11 am,"_ Devon remarked.

" _Is he okay?"_ Addilyn wondered.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since last night after the show ended. We shut things down and were going to watch a movie or something, but he admitted he was feeling tired and wanted to get some sleep. So we went to our rooms and fell asleep," Hunter explained.

" _Are you going to check on him?"_ Blake inquired.

"I'm gonna give it a bit longer, but yes, I will." Hunter nodded.

" _Good, keeps us posted."_ Alyssa stated.

The friends kept talking in low tones because they knew Hunter's spare room where Trayden was currently sleeping wasn't sound proof, so it was highly likely that too much sound would get through and wake him. Hunter planned to check on his boyfriend at 11:30 am, that would mark twelve hours since the two had gone off to sleep and anything beyond that made Hunter wonder if Trayden was okay. Hunter understood being tired, but sleeping this long seemed off. At 11:15 rolled around, Hunter's attention turned away from the screen at the sound of a door opening and he saw Trayden walk into sight.

"Good morning, babe," Hunter greeted with a smile.

"Morning…" Trayden mumbled, still sounding tired and clearly not awake fully.

"I was just going to come check on you," Hunter said. "Want me to make you some coffee?"

Trayden shook his head slowly. "No thanks."

Hunter was a little concerned, Trayden didn't seem okay. "Alright…How about early lunch?" He offered.

"I'm good…" Trayden replied.

" _Hi, Tray!"_ The friends called out. Hunter saw Trayden close his eyes and wince at the noise.

"Hi…" Trayden finally responded after reopening his eyes. Hunter noticed that Trayden still looked tired, and it was clear that he wasn't in a good mood to give such a dull reply to their friends. Maybe he had a headache? Or was still trying to wake up? The group of friends picked up on Trayden's tone, they began bombarding him with questions about why he wasn't happy to hear from them. Trayden just sighed, groaned, and turned from where he was to get to the bathroom and close the door.

" _Oh, what?"_ Tyler started.

" _He's not gonna answer us now?"_ Rylee finished her brother's sentence.

"He's in the bathroom." Hunter rolled his eyes.

" _Why's he so pissy?"_ Eli asked.

" _Probably hasn't been laid in a while,"_ Jason snickered.

"Fuck you. We had sex on Saturday morning, _"_ Hunter remarked.

" _Enough, guys…"_ Blake sighed. _"It's none of your business and I'd also like to remind you what happened last time you continued."_ The man added as the others got quiet a moment. _"Hunter. Serious note, is he okay? I can't see him, but he doesn't sound it."_

"I don't know. This is the first I'm seeing him since last night and I admit that I'm kind'a worried. He usually wakes up much more cheerful, and on that, normally doesn't sleep this long either." Hunter informed. "I'm gonna try and talk to him. Be right back." Hunter muted the sound and turned off his camera before setting the laptop down on the center table and then going towards the bathroom door as he heard the toilet flushing and Trayden about to come out. As Trayden opened the door, he saw Hunter standing there. "Are you alright, babe?"

"Still tired, headache…" Trayden mumbled.

Hunter didn't know if he liked that Trayden was still tired. "You slept almost twelve hours. Why are you still tired?" Hunter asked.

"I dunno…I just am. Maybe too much sleep? I was knocked out all night," Trayden replied, shrugging.

"Possibly. You should probably stay up, reverse the effects? Still take it easy. Did you take something for your headache?" Hunter wondered.

"I did…" Trayden said. Hunter didn't know what else could be going on. "I usually only feel like this if I'm sick or about to be,"

Hunter really didn't like that. "Are you? Or…Do you feel sick?" Hunter inquired.

"Right now it's just the headache and fatigue…So maybe beginning phase of getting sick?" Trayden answered.

"Do you want to eat anything?" Hunter questioned.

Trayden shook his head again. "Not hungry," He confessed, which also didn't sit well with Hunter.

"That would count as a symptom, baby…Headache, fatigue, and no appetite. It's starting to look like you may be sick," Hunter stated with concern. "Do you want to go back to bed?" He wondered softly. "Maybe relax on the couch?"

"The sounds okay," Trayden responded. Hunter nodded, giving a small smile and leading Trayden over to the couch. Trayden sat down and leaned back a bit as Hunter went to get him a water bottle. "Thanks," Trayden opened it and took a few small sips. "Are you talking to everyone still?" He looked at Hunter afterward.

"Yeah, but camera off and muted. They can wait for me to get back, my priority is you at the moment," Hunter replied as Trayden smiled some. Hunter was so good to him. Hunter went to pull the laptop back into his lap, but noticed everyone had left the group call. He blinked a few times, but saw a message from Blake in their private chat.

_**Blake S:** _ _**You muted your sound, but not your mic. We heard Trayden up to him saying he was tired and had a headache, so we decided to get off for now. I figured you'd want to take care of him. When you get this, let me know how he is, please?** _

"Oh. Guess they all logged off when I disappeared to check on you," Hunter stated.

"I'm sorry…I should have gone back to my room…" Trayden looked down.

"No, no. Never mind. We weren't talking about anything majorly important, just catching up." Hunter reassured. "I was going to get off with them once you woke up anyway to spend time with you." He said. Trayden sighed. "And we can spend time together right here on the couch with the TV or watching a movie until work later." Hunter informed.

"Hopefully I feel better by then," Trayden mumbled.

"Your health comes first. Don't worry about work. You just take it easy today, alright? I'm here if you need anything." Hunter put his hand on Trayden's with a reassuring smile and light squeeze of his hand.

"Okay…" Trayden nodded.

"Good. Now, how about a movie or TV?" Hunter asked.

"All for it." Trayden answered. Hunter smiled and reached for the remote to start finding something to watch.

**. . .**

_(5:30 pm)_

Despite the idea to watch TV or a movie, by the time Hunter found something they'd enjoy together, Trayden was fast asleep on the couch again. Hunter only turned down the TV, grabbed a blanket to cover Trayden, and then he went to make himself something for lunch. Hunter also replied to Blake about Trayden feeling he might be sick or getting sick. Blake had the same worry that Hunter did to keep monitoring for symptoms because the possibility of it being the virus was there. Hunter promised he would keep Blake in the loop, but for now, they wouldn't tell anyone else their suspicions. Unfortunately, Trayden slept through lunch and woke up around 2:30 to use the bathroom and refresh on meds. Trayden reported that he felt the same as when he woke up that morning and returned to the couch, it didn't take him long to end up falling asleep again.

Now, it was 5:30 pm and Hunter was deciding what he should do for dinner. He was talking back and forth with friends when he noticed Trayden starting to wake up. Trayden finally opened his eyes and looked around as Hunter set his phone down.

"Hey again," Hunter greeted.

"Hi…" Trayden replied softly, slowly sitting up. "What time is it?"

"5:30. How do you feel, babe?" Hunter asked.

"Like I'm being weighed down…Still tired, headache…" Trayden admitted as Hunter frowned.

"How about hungry?" Hunter hoped. Trayden closed his eyes and shook his head. Hunter set his hand to Trayden's forehead, then his cheek. "And you're feeling warm." He added before moving his hand away. "Want me to get you more meds?"

"No…Just took more at 2:30…" Trayden replied, wincing a bit.

"Are you okay?" Hunter inquired.

"Body hurts," Trayden said. "Not a lot, kind'a like from sitting or standing too long."

"That's likely due to your body being mostly stationary all day and last night, handsome." Hunter offered. "You went from your bed almost twelve hours, then up to use the bathroom, and back to laying down on the couch."

"Probably. I should move a bit…" Trayden sighed.

"Just don't overdo it, babe," Hunter smiled. "I know you're not hungry, but do you want to help me make dinner?"

Trayden looked down a bit. "I don't know…I was thinking about taking a shower or bath, hoping to wake up a bit."

"That's a good idea. Go do that, babe. Maybe you'll feel a bit better too?" Hunter really hoped for that to be the case.

"Can I help you cook aft-" Trayden stopped, realizing it was 5:45, and his eyes widened. "Wait…Why aren't you working?"

"I decided tonight was going to be one of my off nights so I could be available to help you," Hunter chuckled.

"No…No. You don't need to do that, baby…" Trayden said quickly, feeling bad that Hunter was giving up work over him.

"Hey, I told you before…You are my priority right now. The only thing I'm missing is the dancing, I still get paid as show manager and I'm keeping an eye on things throughout the night." Hunter reminded. "And yes, you can help me cook after if you want," He kissed Trayden's cheek, making the male blush a bit. "Go on and shower or take a hot bath, might help with the sore-cramped up feeling."

"Okay," Trayden nodded as he got up and moved to the bathroom. Hunter laughed a little, shaking his head at Trayden's small worries. Hunter relaxed on the couch, he had the work setup going to monitor things and be there if the group needed any help. He didn't mind not dancing, it freed up his night to be available for Trayden. Hunter was worried about Trayden, the things he was experiencing didn't seem bad, but at the same time could just be the beginning and that's why Hunter wanted Trayden to take it easy. Hunter checked over his phone and saw a message from Blake pop up.

_**Blake's Cell, 5:45 pm  
How's my little brother doing?** _

_~Just woke up, taking a shower now. Symptoms same as this morning, except add slight fever.~_ What else could Hunter say? That was the truth.

Hunter heard the shower turn on and then he felt his phone vibrating from a call, and saw that Blake was calling him. Hunter slid the icon to answer and put it to his ear. "Hey," Hunter said.

" _Hey…I'm sorry I'm being a pest, but with only us knowing that Tray isn't feeling one hundred percent and him resting so not answering his phone…"_ Blake started.

"I get it, Blake. Don't worry. I'm just as worried as you are." Hunter replied.

" _I appreciate you not holding it against me to be concerned for my little brother. So…Symptoms-wise, what are we looking at so far? I'm leaving room that it could get worse…"_ Blake stated.

Hunter got up to move into the kitchen and look at what he could make for dinner. "Well…This morning, Tray said that he just felt tired and had a headache. He hadn't wanted breakfast, so I'm assuming no appetite would count. He fell asleep once relaxing on the couch and slept through lunch, got up around 2:30 for the bathroom and knocked out again til 5:30." Hunter explained.

" _You mentioned saying he felt warm waking up about fifteen minutes ago?"_ Blake inquired.

" _Yeah. He woke up and I asked how he felt. Tray responded that it was all the same as this morning, including no appetite. The only new thing he mentioned was feeling like his body was sore, but we said it could just be from him not moving much since last night. He slept almost twelve hours, then crashed on the couch most of the day. Him feeling warm came from me checking fever."_ Hunter informed.

" _I guess the soreness could be from being immobile, but it could also be a symptom. What was his temp?"_ Blake wondered.

"I don't know. I didn't use a thermometer, just my hand on his forehead and cheek. That's everything so far," Hunter said.

Blake sighed. _"Do you think it could be the virus?"_

"Hard to tell right now. I'm just watching symptoms. It could be Covid, but it could also be a cold, stomach bug, and though late in the season, possibly flu. I want to say without a doubt that he's sick and this is just the early stages. I have to assume he could develop other things later on tonight or tomorrow," Hunter replied. "I know it isn't what you want to hear, but there's no telling if it's the virus without a test or more severe symptoms. And I don't want to scare him, he worried about catching it because of his asthma," He added.

" _That's precisely why I'm worried. I know a majority of people experience mild symptoms, but statistics show it's worse for those with underlying conditions. This is a respiratory virus…And for Tray's asthma, it wouldn't be good."_ Blake reminded. _"Timeline-wise…What are we looking at? When is the last time Tray went out in public?"_

"Saturday morning after breakfast. It was probably 9:30 am, and he got back around 11 am," Hunter answered.

" _So that means he could have been exposed to it while at the store. Despite Dustin's measures, some people don't care and it's why we're still on lockdown. People aren't staying six-feet apart, following the one-way traffic in store isles…People have been caught going out sick, not wearing their masks…If Dustin catches wind that Trayden might have gotten sick because his rules weren't followed, he'll crack down harder…"_ Blake enlightened.

"I know. That's why I figured it should stay between us until we know for sure. I'll keep monitoring Trayden, and see how he feels tomorrow. If he's worse…I'll bring up that possibility of it being Covid, and he should get tested." Hunter sighed, not wanting to thinking Trayden could have contracted the virus that was sweeping the globe.

" _Just be careful, you're in direct contact with Tray…You could end up catching it too."_ Blake warned.

"I'm not worried about me, I'll be fine. I'm in peak health with no underlying conditions…I can handle it." Hunter remarked calmly. He heard the shower turn off. "Tray's about to come out of the shower, so I'll let you go and keep you posted."

" _Alright. Thanks, Hunter. Bye."_ Blake said.

"Bye," Hunter replied, and then the call ended right before Trayden came out. "Hi, babe. How do you feel after the shower?" Hunter inquired.

"Half the same, half maybe a bit better?" Trayden responded softly.

"Half better is still better than nothing or worse, so I'll take it," Hunter smiled. "Still want to help me cook?" Trayden nodded to him. "Come on then. I was thinking spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread?"

"Sounds good. What do you want me to do?" Trayden questioned.

"Would you make your sauce? It always comes out better than mine," Hunter asked.

"I can do that. We use the same base and spices, though," Trayden went to get the can of sauce, then a pot with its fitted lid.

"Mine comes out a little to acidy, yours seems mellow or sweet, but no matter the amounts I change up with herbs and spices, I can't get it right," Hunter chuckled a bit, shrugging.

"What do you put in it?" Trayden inquired.

"Salt, pepper, garlic and onion powder," Hunter answered.

"No sugar?" Trayden looked at him as Hunter arched a brow.

"Sugar?" Hunter repeated.

Trayden nodded. "That's the sweet factor you get in my sauce. The sauce base is acidy alone, then you add other things in that jack up the flavor and spice level. I use a little sugar to keep the flavor, but knock down the spice," Trayden explained.

"Huh…I never would have thought of that being how you did it," Hunter blinked in surprise as he watched Trayden get the sauce into the pot, then start adding seasonings. "Did you learn that from your mom or dad?"

Trayden smiled a little. "No, actually. My grandmother when I lived with her. I used to eat spaghetti and meatballs with no sauce because it would give me heartburn. When I lived with my Grandma, I asked her to keep the sauce off mine one time and she asked why, so I told her the reason. She only laughed a bit and promised I'd like hers. Sure enough, I did and asked why hers was different and she told me that her secret ingredient was sugar among the spices. Not a lot, just to dull the acidity of the base and then spices that naturally add a little kick." Trayden informed. "The next time we had anything with sauce involved, she taught me how she did it,"

"That's sweet," Hunter stated gently. "Well, I thank you for sharing the recipe with me. And I'm really glad you're here, that we can spend all this time together." He slipped in so he could hug Trayden and kiss his cheek.

Trayden hugged him back. "I feel the same way," Trayden replied. The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment, keeping their smiles light, before getting back to work on cooking dinner together.


	57. Chapter 57

_=Normal POV=  
(Thursday, 5/14/2020; 8:00 am)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Hunter's House)_

The night had been peaceful after Hunter and Trayden cooked dinner together, and Trayden even ate a little. It was a child-size portion with one meatball and light on the sauce, but he ate something and Hunter was happy Trayden could keep it down. The two cleaned up their meal, put away leftovers, and did the dishes together before sitting down on the couch for a movie until 10:00 pm when Trayden started to fall asleep on Hunter's shoulder. The two hugged and Trayden went off to bed as Hunter locked up. That was it for Tuesday night. Wednesday brought more concern as Trayden woke up late again, definitely feeling achy and had a fever of 101.8. Trayden also admitted to having a headache and still feeling tired. Trayden did try to eat something light for breakfast, and less than fifteen minutes after, he was feeling a tad nauseous. It was decided to leave food alone, stay on water, and continue resting. Hunter did report to Blake how the morning had gone, and promised to keep him updated while Trayden was sleeping.

Unfortunately, the afternoon wasn't any better and Trayden began experiencing a light cough and runny nose. Hunter felt like it was maybe Trayden just had a cold, but around 7:45 pm, Trayden said his throat felt sore and the coughing got worse. Trayden stated his head was pounding and that it felt like a migraine. Also, to Hunter's dismay, Trayden's fever rose to 102.5 and that was with meds in his system. Hunter was slowly losing hope of it being something basic. Trayden ended up going off to bed at 9:00 pm after taking more medication. Hunter only stayed up until he heard from the show workers; he did work on Wednesday, but not as long and really for the group dances. Hunter did two or three solo routines when Trayden was taking a bath or resting in his room because he just couldn't handle the noise or lights. When the night was over, Hunter shut things down in the house and went off to bed.

Hunter was up at 7 am and went about his normal routine for the morning. Now, at 8 am, Hunter was exiting his room to make coffee and figure out breakfast, but a sound hit his ears as he reached the kitchen. Someone throwing up and it obviously wasn't him, so it had to be Trayden. Fear shooting through Hunter, he quickly went to the bathroom, seeing that the door was closed and the light was showing under the door. Calming himself, Hunter knocked on the wood.

"Babe?" Hunter asked, hearing hard coughing and heavy breathing on the other side. "Tray?" Hunter knocked again, a little louder than before. After a bit more coughing, slight panting, and a groan, then a whimper, Hunter heard the toilet flush, following by the sink water going. Hunter heard Trayden spit a few times, then take a few breaths before the water turned off. Hunter took a step back from the door as It opened revealing Trayden to him and Hunter could already see that it was time to consider getting a test for the Coronavirus. "Are you okay?" Hunter caressed Trayden's cheek. "I already know you aren't feeling any better," He added.

Trayden sighed a bit and looked down. "I couldn't get comfortable last night, I've been up since 3:30 feeling nauseated and congested. Little bouts of chills and throwing up." Trayden leaned against the door frame. Hunter felt his forehead and cheek, frowning.

"You're burning up, babe…" Hunter said. "I think it's time to call your doctor,"

"He's just gonna tell me to stay on fluids and rest…" Trayden mumbled.

"Or tell you to get tested for Covid-19." Hunter stared at him. "I know it's not what you want to hear, Tray…But you have to consider that this is day three and your symptoms have only gotten worse…And everything you're experiencing is listed as a symptom of the Coronavirus. The only thing I haven't seen is shortness of breath, and with your asthma, even being that it's rare, I don't want to be trying to figure things out when you're struggling to breathe because I don't think your inhaler would help…Please?"

"Okay…I'll call my doctor and get a test scheduled…" Trayden gave in.

Hunter breathed out in relief. "Thank you," Hunter pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Want to take a shower or come relax on the couch?"

"Think I'll take a shower, and more meds…Then I'll call my doctor." Trayden closed his eyes, Hunter saw him hiccup twice.

"Babe?" Hunter asked, but then Trayden suddenly jerked and brought a hand to his mouth before turning back into the bathroom and throwing up in the toilet. Hunter didn't go into the bathroom, but was respecting Trayden's privacy as the man was rushing and the door didn't close all the way. Hunter heard Trayden cough and spit, he was breathing hard. "Can I do anything to help?" He tried.

"Not really…" Trayden groaned and before Hunter knew it, he heard Trayden throw up again. It sounded like he was struggling to catch his breath and it was only scaring Hunter more. And before Hunter could ask anything else, he heard Trayden puke again, then spit and whimper almost.

"Tray…This is starting to scare me," Hunter informed from outside the door.

"I-I'm…O-Okay…" Trayden panted before nearly throwing up again. Hunter peered through the door and saw Trayden sitting on the bathroom floor, trying to catch his breath and clearly in pain.

"Can you breathe?" Hunter questioned. There was a pause and as Hunter was going to ask again, he heard Trayden coughing, gag, and throw up again.

"I think you need a hospital…" Hunter stated.

"No…I…Don't want to go…" Trayden said quickly.

"And I don't want to see you pass out or go into an asthma attack…" Hunter urged. "Babe…" Hunter said as Trayden looked up at him when he heard the door open more to see Hunter standing before him. Hunter knelt down and held Trayden's hands with his. "You're burning up, fatigued, sore, constant headache that feels like a migraine at time, congested, runny nose, no appetite, nauseous, and vomiting. Medicine isn't working to keep these symptoms down, and back to the no eating…You haven't had anything since Tuesday night," He reminded as Trayden sighed, looking down with his eyes closed. "I'm scared that you got exposed on Saturday when you went to the store and that's why all of this has come in in such a short period, and I feel like it's going to get worse."

Hunter raised Trayden's head up a bit and look in his eyes. "You know Covid-19 takes a toll on people with underlying health problems, and you do have asthma, baby. This isn't something you want to mess around with and push to the side…Right now, you're just taking the abuse of being sick without knowing what's causing it. And if we know…Maybe we can get the right stuff to help you. Please? Please let me call someone to get you that help? You know that if you have the virus, I'm automatically exposed and while I feel totally fine, I still have to be under quarantine. So we either need to call your doctor and figure out how to get you tested…Or call paramedics to take you to the hospital, where they have antibiotics and stronger meds that could maybe take some of this away…I'm scared, and I don't want to lose you,"

Trayden caved and nodded to him. "Go get my phone off out of the room…You can…" Trayden paused feeling the vomit come up, but then went down again and he panted a little. "You can call my doctor's office and I'll give my verbal consent for you to speak on my behalf…"

"I'll be right back," Hunter reassured before he got up and went to leave the bathroom.

"Hunter…" Trayden said and Hunter stopped, looking back at him. "C-Can you dim the light down in here?"

"Of course," Hunter turned the dial to the lights down to dim the room for Trayden, but left him some to still be able to see. Hunter went into Trayden's room and grabbed his phone off the charger, seeing on the lit up screen that he had missed messages from all their friends and a couple from Dexter, Natalie, and both parents. Ignoring it, he went back to the bathroom. "I have your phone, babe," Hunter handed it to him.

Trayden set it in front of his face, and the screen unlocked before he handed it back. "Under contacts, there's one labeled Doctor Lund's Office. When you get the automated menu, press two…Once the front desk picks up, just tell them your name and that you're calling on behalf of me. They'll say they need written or verbal consent from me, and then just give me the phone to tell them…After that, they'll work with you," Trayden explained, taking deep breaths to try and keep the nausea down.

"Alright, babe. Sit tight," Hunter nodded before he went to follow the instructions that Trayden gave him for calling the doctor.

**. . .**

_(8:45 am)_

"Okay, thank you so much," Hunter said into the phone after spending the last thirty minutes explaining things to the desk worker, then the doctor about Trayden. "Have a good day. Bye," Hunter pulled the phone down and ended the call. Hunter took a breath before going to Trayden's room, knowing his boyfriend had eventually taken a shower and went to lay down in his room after giving verbal consent for Hunter to speak on his behalf. Getting to the door of the spare room Trayden was in, Hunter knocked lightly. "Tray, babe? Are you awake?"

There was a little grumbling, then rustling. "Yeah. You can come in," Trayden finally said. Hunter opened the door and went inside, seeing Trayden laying on the bed, somewhat upright because of the congestion hitting hard if he laid flat. "How'd the call go?" He wondered

"Well, the receptionist felt it was worthy of putting me on hold to talk to your doctor. So she managed to get him and I relayed all the same information before he decided that you do need to go get a Coronavirus test. You have too many symptoms, plus the underlying condition of asthma, to ignore finding out for sure with how fast it came on," Hunter explained.

"So when do I have to go for it?" Trayden asked.

"Because you're high risk, he's trying to get it for today at the nearest location. He said he'd fax over the information once it was set." Hunter said softly.

"Okay…" Trayden mumbled.

"How are you feeling right now?" Hunter inquired, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Shitty…" Trayden replied tiredly.

"Your doctor said that he'd prescribe some antibiotics and possibly have you go back to your breathing treatments to lessen the chance of an asthma attack. But I believe he said that was only if you do test positive." Hunter told him.

"Great." Trayden sighed.

"It's precautionary, babe," Hunter reminded. "It's for your health, and I won't forgive myself if something happened to you under my care."

"I know…I understand and don't hold it against you," Trayden tried to adjust to get comfortable. Hunter checked his forehead, then cheek again.

"My poor baby," Hunter leaned over to give him a light kiss on the forehead. Just then, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Hunter pulled it out and glanced at the screen. "Huh…Don't recognize that number," He blinked, then answered the call before putting it to his ear. "Hello?"

" _Is this Hunter Forger?"_ Asked a voice.

"Speaking," Hunter replied.

" _Oh, good. Hi, sweetheart, it's Rachel Raseri,"_ Hunter's eyes widened a bit as Trayden looked at him, arching a brow in confusion. Trayden mouthed a 'who is it' and Hunter said back, 'your mom'. Trayden blinked a few times, clearly wondering what she wanted and why she was calling Hunter, so Hunter went and pushed speakerphone.

"H-Hi, Mrs. Raseri. How are you?" Hunter questioned.

" _I'm good, dear. How about yourself?"_ Rachel inquired.

"I'm doing fine, just…Tidying up the house and preparing a few things for tonight's show," Hunter answered. "Uh, out of curiosity…How did you get my number?"

" _I won't keep you too long then. Oh, and we got it from Gregory. We had exchanged numbers the night of my birthday party,"_ Rachel informed. Hunter almost facepalmed. _"I called to ask if my son is okay. His friends, siblings, father and I have been trying to message and call him, but there's never an answer."_ Rachel wondered. Hunter looked at Trayden now, asking silently what he should say. Trayden closed his eyes, sighing silently. It looked like he was just going to talk instead, but then he covered his mouth and scrambled out of bed to get to the bathroom. Hunter heard that door shut and sighed, he knew he couldn't lie to Trayden's parents. They were obviously trying to reach him and Dustin could probably get information about his kids easy.

"He's…Not feeling well," Hunter finally said.

" _How unwell?"_ Rachel questioned and Hunter did pick up the tone of seriousness and concern rising.

Hunter sighed and had left Trayden's room in all that waiting, he went near the bathroom door and knocked a few times just as Dustin spoke to him. "On sec, Mrs. Raseri…" Hunter said, then moved the phone a bit. "You okay, babe?" He asked gently.

"N-No…" Trayden whimpered a bit.

"What can I do for you that would help?" Hunter tried, hopeful.

"I-I don't…Know…" Trayden answered. "Make the nausea and headache stop…" It almost sounded like he was about to cry, which stabbed at Hunter's heart.

"I'll go check my bathroom and see if I have anything stronger than what you've already tried. Hang tight, okay? Just stay on the water and try to control your breathing. I don't want you to get dehydrated or go into an asthma attack…" Hunter told him, then walked away from the bathroom to get to his room's bathroom.

" _Rachel, relax. We don't know anything right now, and your panicking is not going to help the situation."_ That was clearly Dustin's voice. _"Hunter? It's Dustin. Are you still there, son?"_ Dustin asked.

"I'm here, Mr. Raseri." Hunter responded calmly.

" _How sick is he, Hunter? Be honest, please?"_ Dustin questioned with some worry, be not overly demanding. _"Does he have the virus?_ " There was fear in that question.

"We don't know…" Hunter said truthfully. "His doctor is supposed to be scheduling it and faxing me the information when set," He added.

" _Tell me everything, please?"_ Dustin almost pleaded.

Hunter reached his bathroom and starting sifting through his over the sink cabinet. "The short summary is that he was really tired Monday night and has just progressively gotten worse over the last three days." Hunter stated, checking all of the medications he had and finding that nothing would really help Trayden or it was stuff he already tried.

Dustin sighed. _"Symptoms?"_

"Monday night, tired. Tuesday morning and afternoon was more fatigue, headache, no appetite. Tuesday night he started feeling sore, chalked it up to being immobile all day with basically sleeping on the couch and managed to eat a child-size portion of spaghetti and meatballs, light on the sauce. Wednesday was fatigue, headache, no appetite, achy and sore, fever over 101. As that day continued, fever rose to 102 felt a little nauseous, sore throat, coughing, runny nose. And today…I found him throwing up around 8 am when I came out of my room. Said he'd been up since 3 am, congested and uncomfortable. He felt like he was burning up when I felt his forehead, took his temp and it was 102.9." Hunter explained, leaving his room to see if he could think of anything else.

" _And you called his doctor?"_ Dustin asked softly.

"Yes, less than an hour ago after Tray had thrown up a few times and I told him that he should. I think the headache is more like a migraine because he can't seem to handle a lot of light or sound. He had me call his doctor, and give verbal consent to talk on his behalf. After I explained things to the desk worker, she had me speak to his doctor, who said the best course of action is to go get a test done and continue to monitor that Trayden doesn't reach a point where a hospital admission could be necessary due to his asthma…And that if Trayden tests positive for Covid-19, he may have Trayden go back on breathing treatments to prevent any asthma attacks, even though it's not guaranteed." Hunter repeated what he'd just told Trayden after speaking to the doctor.

" _Have you heard back from the doctor yet on when that test will be?"_ Dustin wondered.

"Nothing yet, sir. But I only got off the phone with the doctor about twenty minutes ago, he said he'd do his best to get Trayden in for one sometime today under high risk," Hunter stated.

" _How is he doing right now?"_ Rachel whimpered with a little fear.

"Pretty miserable, Mrs. Raseri. Right when you called he ended up running to the bathroom to throw up and now he's just asking if I can find a way to make the nausea and headache stop. Which regrettably, I don't have any medication that he hasn't already tried." Hunter informed.

" _Anti-nausea meds?"_ Rachel offered.

"Tried it. I don't think over the counter ones are strong enough," Hunter replied while sifting through his cupboards. Hunter saw his box of tea and a thought struck him. "But we haven't tried that yet…"

" _What?"_ Rachel and Dustin both asked.

"Tea. Specifically, Ginger Tea. A lot of meds never used to work for me when I got sick either, unless they were hospital level…But Uncle Greg made Ginger Tea once and it worked to settle my nausea…" Hunter said, somewhat to himself as he recalled it. "It would be good for his throat and headache too…" He grabbed the stuff and got to work making it.

" _I thought you said it was a migraine,"_ Dustin reminded.

"I said it might be a migraine because of the light and sound thing, but regardless…I'm just considering that maybe the nausea isn't from him being sick, but maybe from the migraine…" Hunter told the Raseri parents. "I'm just trying to find something that might give him a little relief. Not throwing up would keep him from coughing, gagging, and being able to catch his breath…"

" _It won't hurt to try. We'll let you go, so you can focus on him…But please, keep us posted about that test date, and when results come in? Or if anything changes?"_ Rachel hoped.

"You have my word." Hunter vows to them.

" _Thank you, Hunter. Tell Trayden we love him,"_ Rachel said.

"I will," Hunter replied, and then after the call ended, Hunter set his phone into his pocket and quickly got the water started for the tea. Hunter only prayed that it would help Trayden, even just a little bit.


	58. Chapter 58

_=Trayden's POV=  
(Saturday, 5/16/2020; 4:30 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Hunter's House)_

I hated this. I hated being sick when it was just something like a cold, but this entirely sucked not knowing if I had the Coronavirus or not. It's been five days since I started to feel tired, and over that time period, I just got worse with an array of other symptoms that could either be the virus or just the flu. I refuse to believe that after this long, it could be anything other than those two illnesses. Hunter has been taking care of me the best he's able to, but I mostly spend my days sleeping or trying not to puke. I do try to eat at least once a day, even if its just crackers. I ended up getting a Covid-19 test two days ago, Hunter received a call from my doctor to tell him my slot was scheduled for 2:30 pm that day, and what instructions to follow when arriving at the test site. Also, Hunter got a fax with the information he'd need to give the person performing the test. We were done and heading back home by 3:00 pm after grabbing the medication my doctor prescribed to see if it would help keep my symptoms down. Once at Hunter's place, I went to my room to rest. We're currently still waiting on results to come through, and I'm not feeling any better.

The ginger tea that Hunter gave me on Thursday helped a little in keeping the nausea down enough so that I wouldn't throw up, and it worked to lessen the pain from the wicked headache I'd been suffering from. The meds my doctor prescribed assisted very little with other symptoms, he'd also suggested that I do one breathing treatment for my asthma at night in case I developed the shortness of breath and didn't want to wake up in or because of an asthma attack. I guess it sort of helped my sleep a bit. Hunter told me that he told my parents about me being sick too, and that we didn't know if it was the virus or not. I wasn't upset with him, but didn't want anyone else knowing. Our friends not knowing, though, was causing them to blow up my phone and by the end of Thursday night when I went off to bed, I'd officially just turned off my cell phone. I told Hunter why I did it, and he understood, but we decided together that if our friends started harassing him as to why I wasn't answering, we still wouldn't tell them what's going on until we knew for sure.

I know that Blake already knew something was up without Hunter having to tell me that Blake was in the loop too. Right now, I'm in the living room and trying to help Hunter set up for tonight's show. Hunter told me I didn't have to, but I felt like I should do something useful. I'm not feeling better, but thankfully and hopefully, it wouldn't get any worse. So, I was working on making sure the playlists and schedule was set. I was also checking for new members, and some other stuff. It was little, but I promised Hunter we'd do this together and I meant it.

"How are you holding up, babe?" Hunter asked me, coming over to lightly set his hands on my shoulders and rubbing them a bit.

I yawned. "Same as I have the last two days, just not as strong I guess would be the word,"

"Are the medications your doctor prescribed helping then?" Hunter hoped.

"I'd like to say it's a combination of the meds and tea," I admitted, lifting the mug of ginger tea that Hunter made for me when I woke up.

"Hey, whatever helps," Hunter smiled. "We should be getting your test results soon, hopefully," He added.

"Depends how backed up they are," I replied. "It's kind of like the flu, but assumingly, lasts longer before recovering."

"Good to see you're so optimistic about it," Hunter kissed my cheek. "I wish we could do something more to get that fever down more,"

"We can be lucky it's below 103, baby…And the nausea isn't so bad that I'm throwing up." I reminded.

"I suppose that's true. I'll take the blessing where we can get it…" Hunter nodded in agreement.

"My blessing is that you haven't gotten sick," I told him.

"See, that whole idea just leaves me surprised and confused," Hunter chuckled some. "I was born two months early, and it took until I was about three months old before my parents could take me home from the hospital. All my life has been weak immune system, and a twig because I struggle to put on weight. If someone got sick, I always caught it and got it the worst." He explained to me. "I guess I'm just shocked I haven't caught whatever you have and we're always so close together."

"I hope it stays where you don't get sick…I'd feel terrible," I looked down.

"Don't you worry about me, babe," Hunter hugged him lightly around the shoulders. "How's everything looking for tonight?"

"Same as always, as it should be," I reported. "I'm just checking the usual things that get a little messed up at times,"

"Always on top of things," Hunter relaxed. I closed my eyes and laid against his chest, I was so lucky to have him in my life. I think I did love him, but that was just it. I think I do, I'm not sure if that's what it is or if Hunter felt the same. I felt it would be inappropriate to reveal things in the current predicament of us being locked down together. I wouldn't want to make it awkward for him, so I'm just gonna keep quiet until I sort things out. "Oh, I forgot to call your parents back…" Hunter suddenly remembered.

"They called earlier?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, when you were taking a nap. It was just them checking in and seeing how you're doing. You had been asleep, so I wasn't sure how you felt." Hunter informed as he stood up and got his phone from his pocket to pull up the Raseri household number.

"I'm sorry they're now harassing you," I mumbled.

"I'll explain why you turned off your phone to them," Hunter reassured, preparing to press the call button when a call coming in stopped him. "Don't recognize that number," He said softly, then answered the call and set it to his ear. "Hello?" I ended up rising from the chair I was in while Hunter was on the phone, he eyed me curiously and I just pointed to the bathroom. He smiled and nodded as I walked off. I was only gone about five minutes, I'd used the bathroom and been preparing to leave when I felt the nausea kick up, so I stayed back to make sure I wouldn't throw up if I kept moving around. It happened once when I was getting out of bed that I didn't make it to the bathroom before I threw up in the bedside trash. Hunter was the one to clean everything up by the time I got back to the room. I came out of the bathroom just and didn't see Hunter. He must have gone off into his room to take the call, maybe it was his parents?

I didn't know, but the show was starting in half-hour, so Hunter would be out for that. I felt a little winded, but drank some of my water bottle, then I went ahead and got on the call with the other dancers and Gregory. Although, it didn't take me long to notice that all of the friends were in this call. I wondered why, the non-employees to Wild Fantasies knew that they didn't need to be here for these quick check-ins.

" _Hi, Trayden!"_ I cringed when they all yelled, having seen me on camera instead of Hunter. Normally, when the show started, I'd take off to my room ever since getting sick. When the music started, it was just too loud for me. With things a bit more managed now symptom wise, I might be able to make it through the show. I didn't like that my chest was hurting, I feared it might be the start of that shortness of breath symptom I'd avoided the past five days. I'd mention it to Hunter when he got back, or later after the show ended.

"Hi, guys and girls," I replied calmly. I hoped I didn't look as sick as I felt.

" _Where the hell have you been?"_

" _How the hell have you been?"_

I really didn't want to say anything. It would only cause confusion and worry, the dancers didn't need that before a show. Especially on one of our busiest nights. "I've been here, obviously. I just keep quiet to stay focused and manage everything…" I fibbed.

" _Outside of work?"_

" _Yeah, we've tried to message and call you, but you never answer."_

"Sorry. Not always in the mood to talk and when it's a group message, hard to get a message in among the rest." I stated. I saw Hunter come into sight now and smiled, standing up. "Hi, baby. I got the others all here for show check-in…And our other friends have popped in as well," I relayed to him. "Who did it end up being that called you?" I asked. Hunter looked at me gently and I suddenly felt nervous and nauseous again.

" _Hey, Hunt."_ The friends greeted.

"Hi. Be right back." Hunter gave a half smile, then put up a finger to have them wait a second before he muted his microphone and turned off the camera.

"What's up?" I wondered curiously.

"That call I got…It was the department of health with your results," Hunter said.

Somehow, without Hunter even saying it, I knew. "I-I have it, the Coronavirus, don't I?" I forced myself to ask, the tightness in my chest getting worse and causing my breathing to become heavier, but shallow.

"Babe?" Hunter said slowly, he had to of noticed my breathing. I heard him, and I don't know why it shocked and scared me so much to have it be confirmed that I do have Covid-19. I know Hunter never answered my question, but his facial expressions were all I needed. That and the tone of his voice. "Tray?" Hunter asked, his voice becoming filled with concern. I felt my legs go weak and began to drop as my knees gave out.

_=Normal POV=_

Hunter watched Trayden's breathing change as the new became painfully clear to him that the call Hunter received was the department of health informing that Trayden tested positive for the virus. Hunter didn't like how it sounded and fear took over him when he saw Trayden stagger, his hand grabbing the first thing he could in order to stay steady on his feet, which happened to the desk setup for work. "Woah, woah…Babe," Hunter carefully helped ease Trayden into the desk chair and watched him struggle to catch his breath. "Easy, Tray…Easy…" Hunter tried to calm him down.

" _What is going on?"_

"Is Tray okay?" Hunter heard voices and looked over quick to see that Trayden must have hit the laptop and ended up unmuting their side of things, and also turned the camera on. Hunter was going to turn it off when he heard Trayden start coughing hard.

" _Hunter, talk to us."_

" _Son?"_ Why were his parents in the chat?

" _Hunter! Is my baby okay!?"_ Why were Trayden's parents in the chat?! Hunter did not need this right now.

"Okay, I need everyone to shut the hell up now!" Hunter glared. "I'm trying to figure things out and I can't with everyone-," However, his attention was pulled back to Trayden when he heard him start gasping for air. The familiar sound from that night Hunter first learned of Trayden's asthma of his being unable to breathe. "Shit…" Hunter left Trayden's side and went to Trayden's room, grabbing his inhaler from the nightstand and rushing back to Trayden while shaking it for use along the way. Getting to Trayden, Hunter assisted his boyfriend in holding the inhaler. "Here, babe. Here, I got it for you," Finally, with Hunter's help, Trayden was able to get that first shot in. Hunter watched Trayden try to work at regaining control of his breathing. "That's it…Nice and easy now…" Hunter coached. "…It's alright, babe," He lightly caressed Trayden's arms and face. Trayden's breathing was starting to correct, slowly, but he was still panting pretty hard, though.

Everyone on the Skype call was still there, but staying quiet with cameras on. Hunter saw it, but he didn't care right now. Trayden was his priority. Trayden ended up taking another shot from the inhaler to stop the attack fully when his breathing was still out of whack from the first one and it bordered happening again. Now, his breathing was light panting and he was clearly tired. "Thank you…" Trayden managed to get out.

"Are you okay?" Hunter inquired in a soft tone, lightly rubbing his thumb on Trayden's right cheek and looking in his eyes with worry still present.

"Really…"Trayden yawned, looking sleepy. "Tired…" He mumbled some.

"You need to get some rest," Hunter told him in a light tone. "I know the meds from the inhaler make you tired and you took two off it in a five-minute period…" Trayden's head dropped a bit and he leaned forward into Hunter, who held him carefully and rubbed his back. "Come on, let's get you into bed,"

Trayden didn't move right away. "Hunter…" Trayden got out in a nervous voice.

"What's wrong?" Hunter asked, his question was answered when Trayden jerked a bit and he panted a little. Hunter knew what that meant; Trayden was about to throw up. Hunter carefully stood up, helping Trayden with him and leading him to the bathroom. Once inside, Trayden hit his knees on the bathroom floor and puked, then again. Hunter just knelt beside him, rubbing his back a bit. After throwing up a third time about a minute after the first two, Trayden leaned back against the tub, trying to keep his breathing under control. Hunter got him a cup of water to sip slowly. "How do you feel?" He decided to question.

"Worse…" Trayden admitted.

"I assumed, but I meant do you feel like you're going to throw up again?" Hunter wondered.

"I don't know…It sneaks up on me," Trayden replied. "But I was okay before the attack, so maybe it kicked up because of that?"

"Possibly. I think it would be best for you just head to bed, handsome," Hunter suggested.

"Okay…Will you come lay with me?" Trayden asked, looking down.

"Let me handle those guys out there first. Your parents are among them and since we know officially now…I think we should tell them what's going on. So you go get comfortable in bed, I'll give them a rundown, and I'll come join you until you fall asleep. Alright?" Hunter told him. Trayden nodded as Hunter helped him up, then made sure the toilet was flushed as Trayden brushed his teeth. Hunter went to get Trayden's bed ready for him, and when Trayden finally laid down, Hunter kissed him on the cheek and covered him up. "I won't be long," He reassured. Trayden yawned, but nodded as Hunter headed out and closed the door slightly. He wanted to be able to hear if Trayden called him for anything.

Hunter sat down in the desk chair and looked at the screen to see everyone still there, which he sadly, hadn't expected anything less. _"Hunter…Is my little brother alright?"_ Blake was the first to ask.

"Right now, yes. He's resting in bed," Hunter answered gently.

" _What happened to him?"_ Hailey inquired, frowning.

"Random asthma attack," Hunter informed.

" _I thought he outgrew those?"_ Dexter remarked.

"According to Trayden, they are rare…But he can still get them in extenuating circumstances," Hunter explained. "I only just learned about these back in March before the lockdown was announced. I found out after he went into an attack because I tickled him," He added.

" _And…What happened tonight?"_ Rachel questioned. _"We saw the attack happen after you came back, and you rushed him away."_

Hunter sighed. "I helped him get to the bathroom before he threw up." He responded.

" _He's still sick?"_ Blake sounded shocked.

Hunter nodded. "I think the attack triggered because he was left in shock after I told him who called."

" _Hunter…What happened?"_ Dustin pleaded now.

When Hunter heard Trayden start coughing, he got concerned. Now, Hunter was looking at the screen while he stood up. "I don't have time to explain everything…" Hunter paused. "The call I got was from the department of health with his test results; he's positive for it. Trayden has the Coronavirus." Almost everyone gasped, eyes widened, and facial expressions showed shock and worry. Rachel had started crying and Dustin held her close. Hunter heard Trayden throw up twice and was whimpering in pain. "I gotta go," He said, preparing to leave.

" _Hunter!"_ Gregory stopped him quickly. _"If he has it, you stay back. I don't need to remind you that you, despite having better health as an adult, are still immune compromised. It's already bad enough when you get sick with a bug or the flu, and needed to go to the hospital."_ Gregory added. _"There is no vaccine or cure for this virus, and if you catch it…"_

"Uncle Greg…I normally go with you on everything, but not this time. I know if I catch it, I'm high risk and it could kill me. It probably would kill me…" Hunter stopped. "And I'm grateful for everything you've done for me…But this isn't your call to make. It's mine. And I choose to take the risk to help Trayden because it could kill him too. I can't just stay away from him while he's suffering and needs help." Hunter stared at the screen. "Every cough, every time he throws up, the congestion…It risks sending him into an asthma attack and as you saw…He can't do it by himself. Had I not been here, he had no way of getting his inhaler out of his room. Calling for help. Anything."

" _But Hunter-,"_ Gregory tried.

"I don't wanna hear it," Hunter cut him off. "I've been around Trayden since this started a week ago, and I feel fine. He's the one suffering, and I'm not leaving him to deal with this alone. I told him the same thing I'll tell you…Nothing in my life before Trayden came into it made sense. I just lived because it's all I had going for me. But things have changed…And I spend my days living my life because I found something that makes it different, makes sense. That something is a someone, and that someone is Trayden. He's the difference in my life that took me from just live to living every day." Hunter enlightened. "Now, I don't have time to sit here and keep arguing this with you or anyone else. I'm going to log off and go help him, in any way I can…Because I won't lose Trayden. I refuse to." Without another word, Hunter ended the call and shut the laptop. Hunter took a deep breath, then went to Trayden's room with the mindset that he was prepared to do whatever he could to help his boyfriend get through this.


	59. Chapter 59

_=Normal POV=  
(Wednesday, 5/27/2020; 9:45 am)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Hunter's House)_

As long as Hunter lived, he never wanted to watch someone he cared about go through what Trayden had the past two weeks. That is essentially how long Trayden stayed sick, everything coming within four days. It was hard and there had been at least two instances where Hunter almost called an ambulance to take Trayden to the hospital for the breathing issues, but Trayden begged him not to and Hunter would give into the request, not making the call. Trayden suffered intense symptoms the entire time, and the only saving grace was the breathing treatments twice a day once Trayden developed the final symptom of the virus, shortness of breath. Trayden would do the treatments upon waking up after a shower, and right before bed. There were days that Trayden couldn't even deal with the sight of food, but others where he could manage to keep something small and bland down. Some days Trayden had headaches, and others where it would be a migraine that lasted all day, or more than one. It was tough, especially when Hunter ended up a little sick for five days.

However, despite Hunter's bad and weak immune system, he did not get as bad as Trayden did and still took care of his boyfriend. Hunter dealt with mild to moderate symptoms, depending on what they were. Hunter had congestion, runny nose, headaches, slight body aches, light sore throat, and minimal nausea. Hunter probably only threw up a few times over the course of two days and while he got a fever, it never went over 102. And none of Hunter's illness kept him from helping Trayden deal with his. It was never confirmed if Hunter got the virus because he didn't get a test done due to be more worried about Trayden, who was too sick at times to even get out of bed unless he absolutely had to for using the bathroom, showering, or throwing up. And unfortunately, Hunter usually had to help Trayden to get up and move to the bathroom. Hunter kept up on cleaning surfaces and laundry and obviously didn't take part in any dancing for work.

Hunter would be present to monitor things, but he didn't perform in case he felt too bad or Trayden needed anything. The friends, Gregory, his parents, and Trayden's parents hadn't given him any trouble about how Hunter left things the night he informed them all that Trayden had the virus. It was a clear message and the group on Skype, highly suspected that Hunter no longer liked Trayden, but loved him. Which, of course, was surprising because all of them knew that Hunter had boyfriends in the past, but he never grew to love any of them. Hunter never spoke about those ex-boyfriends the way he did about Trayden, not losing him and refusing to because Hunter confessed that since meeting Trayden, his life made sense. That was the most shocking bit to learn; Hunter stating that Trayden was the difference in his life and it was because of Trayden that Hunter started _living_ his life instead of live every day because that's all there was to do.

Hunter kept everyone updated, even when he was sick, which is when they got worried that Hunter was in very close contact with Trayden, who had the virus, and it was likely that Hunter caught it. He was told to get tested, and said he would but that's when Trayden's sickness got worse and Hunter wasn't focusing on himself. Hunter got over being ill last Sunday night, and felt completely better with no symptoms the next day on Monday. Trayden was still suffering as far as Hunter knew, but there was hope that the worst was over since Trayden reported Monday night before he fell asleep that he wasn't feeling a lot of congestion and the sore throat seemed to be fading a bit. Also, the cough and shortness of breath weren't as bad. On Tuesday, Trayden said the body aches weren't awful and his headache, at least by the end of Tuesday, felt more like a dull nag.

Trayden didn't throw up at all on Tuesday as well, he mentioned the nausea was there, but felt more like a reminder that it was there, so Trayden tried his luck with eating lunch and dinner, he made it through both and kept it down. Now, it was Wednesday and Hunter had been up 7:30 am. He already showered and ate, then cleaned up a bit and was relaxing on the couch with the laptop on his lap. Hunter's attention was grabbed as he heard Trayden's bedroom door open and see the man walk out, and go right for the bathroom. Hunter silently prayed that it wasn't because Trayden felt like he needed to throw up, that happened a few times last week where Trayden woke up instantly nauseous and ready to vomit. Hunter put the computer on the center table when he saw Trayden come out a few moments later.

"Hi, babe," Hunter greeted, getting to his feet and walking over to meet Trayden halfway.

"Morning…" Trayden replied gently and the two hugged lightly.

"How are you feeling?" Hunter wondered, leading Trayden over to the couch to sit down.

"Still waking up, but I guess I'd say better than I have in two weeks…" Trayden informed. "Feels like everything is fading, but still kind'a tired and…What's the word here?..." He trailed off.

"Washed out?" Hunter suggested.

"Yeah, that works. Probably from everything I dealt with over the two weeks," Trayden nodded.

"That would be my guess, but it's really good that you're feeling better. You had me worried on some days," Hunter smiled lightly, kissing his cheek. "Fever is down. Not all the way, but not bad,"

"I'm sorry I worried you…" Trayden looked down.

"It wasn't your fault," Hunter reassured. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"I'm glad you are…You got sick because of me," Trayden sighed.

"No, I got sick because I stayed around you, Tray. I know I could have left you isolated in your room and likely been okay, but then you might have suffered more and I wouldn't have known all the times you needed your inhaler, or help moving…Things could have been worse for you, and I didn't want to take that risk of something happening to you. I'd never forgive myself if I wasn't around," Hunter told him, holding his hands. "I ended up sick due to my own choices, handsome. Not you," He moved one hand up caress Trayden's cheek. "Never you."

Trayden smiled a bit and leaned into Hunter's touch. "Hopefully I feel all better tonight or tomorrow," Trayden mentioned.

"Why is that? Got a hot date or something?" Hunter teased.

"I was hoping for one," Trayden replied. "With you, obviously, because it's our four-month dating anniversary,"

"Right you are," Hunter nodded. "We'll see how the day goes," He added. Hunter just wanted to make sure Trayden was actually okay, especially if they were going to have a little indoor date for their anniversary. Their past dating markers usually involved sex at the end of the night, and Hunter wouldn't risk doing that with Trayden possibly sending him into an asthma attack, or upsetting his stomach.

"I'm perfectly okay with that," Trayden smiled. "Right now, I'm kind'a hungry…" He admitted.

Hunter beamed at that. "Well, I say we fix that hunger. Want me to get you something light? Test the waters?" He offered.

"Sounds good. Maybe toast?" Trayden shrugged. Hunter kissed his forehead and then got to his feet.

"I'll get it for you. Sit tight, maybe find something for us to watch?" Hunter suggested to him while walking to the kitchen and getting the bread.

"Will do, a-and maybe some of that ginger tea?" Trayden hoped.

Hunter checked the cupboard first, but didn't see any. "I think you got the rest yesterday. I'll have to put it on our shopping list for tomorrow's delivery. I'll call the store later and make a last minute add." Hunter said. "How about some ginger ale? I've got some in the garage, it will likely be room temperature," He recalled buying it last week.

"I'll try it, room temp is fine," Trayden replied. Hunter nodded, continuing to work on Trayden's toast, then going out to get the box of ginger ale soda. Trayden had found something for them to watch and by then, Hunter came over with the soda and two pieces of toast, lightly buttered and a small dusting of cinnamon. "Thank you," He laid his head on Hunter's shoulder a moment to snuggle up in thanks for making him breakfast. Hunter gave him a light kiss on the forehead again, then Trayden raised his head up to be able to eat and drink. The two relaxed, watching the movie together and once Trayden finished eating, he resumed his spot snuggling up against Hunter. The rest of today was looking to be a peaceful one.

**. . .**

_(Thursday, 5/28/2020; 8:00 am)_

Wednesday was perfect for Hunter and Trayden, they just kept to themselves and enjoyed one another. Trayden did feel better as the day went on with symptoms fading and the only one left was the one that started it all. Fatigue. After a relaxing day where Trayden was able to keep down all his meals, which heavier and bigger by dinner, Trayden called it a night at 10:00 pm once he'd come out of the shower. Hunter shut things down and decided to get some sleep as well by 10:30 pm. Hunter woke up at 7:00 am, as he usually did unless it was a late night at work. He quickly went to shower, then get dressed and make it out into the kitchen to start his coffee. However, Hunter found himself surprised to see Trayden in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. When Trayden turned to check something, he saw Hunter standing there.

"Oh!" Trayden jumped a bit, but smiled. "You scared me, baby," He relaxed. "Good morning,"

"Well, I didn't purposely scare you this time," Hunter shook his shock off. "Just surprised to see you up before me, and cooking?" He chuckled a little.

Trayden blushed a little, turning back to the stove to make sure the things he had cooking didn't burn. "You've taken such good care of me the past two or so weeks…And I woke up early for once, so I wanted to do something for you," Trayden told him lightly.

"Knowing you're okay is all I need, handsome," Hunter moved into the kitchen to wrap his arms around Trayden lovingly. "But thank you. I've quite missed your cooking," The two laughed a little. "How do you feel this morning?"

"Completely fine," Trayden beamed.

"Really?" Hunter asked, eyes widening with some shock at the news, but also still happy.

Trayden nodded to him. "Not tired, no head or body aches, no congestion, coughing, or runny nose. Fever gone, breathing clear…Nausea gone too. Now, I'm just happy…And hungry," He enlightened.

"I'm so happy to hear that, babe." Hunter hugged him, entirely grateful. "And your family will along with our friends will be so relieved."

"Haven't you been keeping them updated about me?" Trayden wondered once Hunter let go to start his coffee.

"I have, but I regret to inform that I haven't updated them since last Friday because that was when I hit the worse of myself being sick. It was as I was getting nauseous and told them that I had to get off to take care of you. I told Greg he was in charge of the show, and I think Blake offered to help with some of the technical things. After that, I signed off and closed the computer before throwing up," Hunter told Trayden.

"They must be freaking out by now," Trayden sighed. "I should call my parents, at least,"

"Hey, they've waited this long…A few more hours won't hurt. Let's just enjoy breakfast, then our grocery delivery will arrive and we can put it away. Once that's set, we'll call everyone and let them know we're both okay and better," Hunter offered.

"Sounds good to me. And food is just about done," Trayden said.

Hunter nodded, fixing up his coffee the way he liked and then grabbed the plates for Trayden, who portioned up food and set it down at their spots on the breakfast bar. The two shared a small kiss on the lips, the first one in days as it had only been kept to on the cheek while Trayden was sick. "Happy anniversary, baby," Trayden said to Hunter.

"Happy anniversary, handsome," Hunter responded. They kissed again, then got to eating their breakfast and chatting with one another.

**. . .**

_(11:00 am)_

Hunter and Trayden enjoyed eating breakfast together, and then cleaning everything up. At 10:00 am, the groceries arrived and were left inside the garage next to Trayden's car. Once the delivery person left with their helpers, Hunter and Trayden closed the garage and began bringing the bags in, then they put it all away. As they were preparing to call their friends up, Trayden's phone, now turned back on, started going off in his pocket.

"Who could that be?" Hunter wondered.

Trayden pulled the device out and checked the screen. "My doctor," Trayden replied with a little surprise.

"He probably just wants to check on you, I think the paperwork you submitted when we got your test done had a spot filled in for the doctor to receive a copy." Hunter shrugged, guessing.

"I suppose," Trayden slid his finger on the screen to answer the call, and then tapped the speakerphone icon. "Hello?"

" _Hi, is this Trayden Raseri?"_ Came a female voice.

"Speaking," Trayden responded.

" _This is Nadine, Doctor Lund's assistant at Archian Care. I was calling to check in and see how you are doing?"_

"I'm doing great now," Trayden said.

" _That's wonderful to hear. Now, the Department of Health asks us to get a little information from our patients who recover from Covid-19 for the sake of data and research. Especially those who recover and were considered high risk. I guess it's meant to compile together and perhaps help others who may be going through the things that others have, and offer advice for what they can do to continue recovering at home. It's just a small questionnaire that we can do over the phone, if you're willing to take part, of course?"_

"Uh, sure. I don't mind." Trayden informed.

" _Great, thank you so much. I promise it won't take long! Now-,"_

And for the next fifteen minutes, Nadine would just ask Trayden questions about his experience having the Coronavirus. Questions like what symptoms he had, and when they came on, how severe they got. How it affected his underlying condition of asthma. What medications he used, whether they were prescribed or over the counter. One question had been if he could describe how things were, day by day. And then the last thing Trayden got asked was what his thoughts were on the experience.

" _Well, I think that's everything. Thank you again. Oh, and Dr. Lund relays that if today is your first day with no symptoms, do not consider yourself completely recovered until it has been three days with no symptoms or the use of any medications to assist in keeping symptoms down. Some patients have reported feeling great, but then it all suddenly hits later in the day or the next one."_

That didn't make Trayden feel any better, but he guessed he understood. "Okay, noted." Trayden replied.

" _Excellent. We are glad you're feeling better, Mr. Raseri. Have a wonderful rest of your day!"_

"You as well. Thanks." Trayden said, then finally got to end the call. "Well, that was interesting, but I guess informative,"

"Certainly hope it doesn't come back," Hunter agreed with a nod. "Should I send the message to everyone?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom. You can start things though, I'm sure you'll get yelled at for the long wait in updates." Trayden chuckled.

"Probably by Gregory above any others. I'm sure your parents, while not happy, won't freak out on me," Hunter laughed a bit as Trayden shrugged some and then headed off to the bathroom. Hunter sent the message to the group chat, one that was set up with his and Trayden's parents. Hunter had the laptop on the table in front of the couch, the call ready. It didn't take more than two minutes for everyone to join.

" _HUNTER FORGER!"_ Gregory scolded as Hunter winced at the tone. _"How dare you not send me updates! I've been worrying like mad!"_

"Hey, hey, easy…Calm down, Uncle Greg…I-I have a good reason!" Hunter stated quickly.

" _Explain. NOW!"_ Gregory demanded.

"The last time I talked to you all is when I started feeling too sick to be online. I got off to help Tray, then ended up puking and after that, falling asleep," Hunter informed. "The headache went migraine and I just couldn't deal with lights, noise…Anything." He added. "I'm sorry I didn't get on to update you, but hey…I'm better now. Everything cleared up Sunday night and gone when I woke up Monday,"

" _You're not sick anymore?"_ Vivian looked hopeful.

"No, not at all. Really, I'm great. I am sorry for not getting on Monday to let you know, I just had my focus on helping Trayden. When I felt better Monday, he had a really bad day where I thought I'd have to call him an ambulance…But we got it under control and then I just kept a close eye on him," Hunter reassured, seeing the worried faces of his parents hearing about the almost trip to the hospital.

" _A-And how is Trayden now?"_ Rachel forced herself to ask.

Trayden walked over now and sat down next to Hunter, Rachel almost broke down in tears, happy and relieved to see her eldest son. "Hi, Mom and dad. Hey, everyone else." Trayden greeted with a smile.

" _Oh, thank the Gods you are alright, son,"_ Dustin breathed a sigh of relief. _"You are okay, right?"_

"I'm great, Dad. After Monday's bad day, it started to get better before the night was over. Progressively had symptoms lessen and taper off til Wednesday night and I woke up today with nothing at all." Trayden reassured.

" _That's good to hear, little brother. We were worried about you,"_ Blake interjected.

"I know you guys were, but everything is fine now. Hunter and I are both no longer sick. We wanted to let you know before we disappear for the day," Trayden smiled.

" _Where ya going?"_ Tyler inquired.

"Oh. Nowhere. It's mine and Tray's anniversary, so we're just gonna relax around the house with movies, snacks, and soda is all." Hunter told them.

"We didn't want you to freak out if you didn't hear from us again," Trayden added, relaxing against Hunter's shoulder.

" _We appreciate you updating us, boys,"_ Rachel said, smiling gently. _"Now, run along and enjoy your day."_ She insisted.

"Alright. Talk to you tomorrow!" Hunter waved.

"Bye! Love you!" Trayden waved too and then Hunter ended the call and closed the laptop.

"Ready to enjoy the rest of our day?" Hunter asked.

"More then ready," Trayden replied. They kissed deeply and managed to break it so they could set up for their date. There would be more time for kissing and getting lost in things later as they had all day and probably all night. Above all else, Hunter and Trayden were happy to no longer be sick and hopefully soon, the lockdown would be lifted so they could enjoy other days together, just outside of the house. Today, snuggling up on the couch with music, movies, snacks, and drinks was more than enough.


	60. Chapter 60

_=Trayden's POV=  
(Wednesday, 7/1/2020; 9:45 am)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Trayden's Apartment)_

I'd be lying if I said that temporarily living with Hunter during the lockdown for a few months didn't bring us closer together. My father ended the lockdown at the start of month in June, but things were moving in phases. I returned to my apartment the start of the second week in June, but since the strip club couldn't fully open yet on dad's restrictions to a slow reopening, I was still helping Hunter run the show from my laptop at home, and would go there a few times a week. Sometimes Hunter came over to my apartment, so we could hang out. It was weird to be back at my apartment, I got so used to being with Hunter, I almost didn't want to leave. However, we'd only been dating five months as of June 28th, and living together seemed inappropriate. Me being there before was so Hunter and I didn't have to be alone and we were also working together for the show. I'm certain that I love Hunter. I've talked to Blake about my feelings a little bit and he says it sounds like love and that I should tell Hunter when I felt ready to. My only hesitation was not wanting to ruin a good thing and Blake told me that just like when I revealed to Hunter I had feelings, even though Hunter said something first, I needed to just tell Hunter how I felt or things could end up with Hunter or me believing that liking one another is as far as our feelings went. I definitely didn't want Hunter thinking that's all I felt for him. So at some point, I will tell him. Maybe for our six-month dating anniversary. I just didn't want to rush things, but I felt like Hunter and I were closer than before.

I've mainly spent the last month since getting home just getting my apartment back to being occupied. Cleaning, shopping, and a few little repairs. I had my family over for dinner once or twice, Blake too. Hunter has obviously been over to hang, and he's stayed the night too a couple times as well. We still have sex at least once a week, and enjoy our dates. Restaurants were open, but limited capacity and if possible, outdoor seating. Testing for the virus was still a big thing, and dad was keeping the borders monitored. If someone was coming into the Archipelago, then they would have to get tested right there or provide a negative test from the place they came from. If someone tested positive, it was immediate isolation in designated motels for such and this was in every town. Dad wanted to keep things safe, by using this process, we could keep the virus out of the Archipelago. As of today July 1st, we are officially Coronavirus free. This means we've had no new cases among the residents, and everyone who has had Covid-19 is recovered. We still have to wear masks in public, use hand sanitizer, and stay home if we're sick in anyway. People with allergies were no exception either. It was just safer to have things this way. Thankfully, everyone is doing their part because when dad lifted the lockdown, he warned that if cases were to show up and rise again, he would reissue the lockdown.

Nobody wanted that, so the rules were being followed. We were hoping for a vaccine, but that could be a while off. I know other places around the world are still struggling to contain the virus, it must suck for them to still be battling things. I heard its mostly people not wanting to follow the rules set by their leaders. Today, I'm not sure what I'd be doing. My place was clean, stocked up, and I had no plans. A lot of my friends have returned to work, those whose jobs were allowed to be reopened in this phase. I'd been exchanging messages with Hunter, it's only fifteen minutes to ten in the morning and he's apparently bored. Also horny. I told him I had nothing to do if he wanted to come over, but that was around 9:15 am, so I guess he found something to do in the time I hadn't answered because I was showering. I suppose I would enjoy my late breakfast with coffee by sitting on the couch and watching TV. Just as I was preparing to sit down, I heard a knock on the door and blinked a few times.

"Now, who could that be?" I asked myself aloud. I put down my plate and drink, then went to the door and unlocked the handle, deadbolt, and the inner chain before opening the door to see Hunter standing there. "Well, hi there, babe," I smiled.

"Hey, handsome," Hunter greeted, leaning in to place a soft kiss on my lips. I giggled a little and kissed him back.

"Decided to come over after all?" I asked.

"Do I ever really not take the invitation to see and spend time with you?" Hunter chuckled as I let him in more, then closed the door.

"Good point," I agreed. "Are you hungry? I made extra for breakfast," I offered him.

"Sure. I also never turn down your cooking," Hunter reminded. I laughed some, going to the kitchen and grabbing him a plate with what was left. I got a fork and napkin, then gave it to him.

"Coffee? Orange Juice? Apple Juice? Milk?" I wondered. "Wait, wait…I know your favorite is OJ," I recalled.

"Yes, please?" Hunter replied. I got him a glass of orange juice and then we both moved back into the living room, sitting down on the couch next to one another. "So, what are we watching?" He inquired.

"Haven't found anything yet, I was about to channel surf when you came," I told him, sipping my coffee and grabbing the remote. "Anything you want to watch in mind?"

"I started a new series to watch last night, looks pretty good and I think you'll enjoy it," Hunter said as I arched a brow in curiosity. "Lucifer. There's five seasons on Netflix, and let me tell you…It's hilarious." He informed.

"I've heard good things, but haven't gotten around to watching it. Is that how we're spending the day? Netflix and chill?" I asked.

"Well, Netflix for now…Maybe the _chill_ part later," Hunter winked. I blushed some and got Netflix going on the TV, then found the show and started it on season one, episode one. Hunter and I started eating and watching. I suddenly wasn't so bored anymore and it felt like today was going to be a great day with my boyfriend.

**. . .**

_=Normal POV=  
(6:15 pm)_

Hunter and Trayden had a relaxing day. They enjoyed breakfast and binging as much Lucifer as they could on Netflix, minus breaks to make lunch, use the bathroom, or get a drink. But mostly, Hunter and Trayden stayed in the living room on the couch and cuddled up during episodes. It was a good series, it kept them entertained. The males had paused once again to now make dinner, they weren't working tonight, but check in with everyone to make sure no problems were happening.

"What should we have for dinner?" Trayden asked his boyfriend.

"Whatever you want to make, babe," Hunter smiled. "I enjoy everything you make," He added.

"I haven't cooked many meals for us," Trayden chuckled some as he started checking the cupboards, fridge, and freezer for an idea on what to cook. "In the mood for anything specific?"

"You," Hunter grinned.

"I can't cook and serve myself to you," Trayden rolled his eyes, but was smiling.

"I reckon that it wouldn't take me long to get you all hot, and as for serving, just take off all your clothes and lay on the couch, or the bed," Hunter winked. Trayden blushed a deep shade of red, he hated how bashful he got with Hunter sometimes. They were dating and had sex, so why did hints about somethings Hunter said regarding sex get him all embarrassed. "Your shyness doesn't help matters in making me want you less. Remember, I find it attractive and cute,"

"N-Not being shy…" Trayden defended quickly. "Just…Took my by surprise when you said you wanted me for dinner," He explained.

"I've wanted you all day," Hunter stated, coming around and entering the kitchen space where Trayden was. Hunter moved closer to Trayden, leaning in and kissing his lips. Trayden melted into it while Hunter's hands set in Trayden's hips. Hunter backed Trayden against the counter as their kiss had evolved into making out, Hunter kept their bodies pressed together. Not long after, Hunter broke from Trayden's lips to continue his kissing along his cheek and neck.

Trayden shivered a bit, letting out a breathy moan. "Su-Supposed to be m-making dinner…" Trayden panted a little.

"We didn't know what we wanted anyway…Maybe this can help us work up a bigger appetite and come up with something," Hunter whispered against Trayden's ear, then nipping at the lobe causing Trayden to go weak in the knees. Trayden moved his hands to the counter behind him to stay upright.

**/Lemon Start/**

"Hunter…" Trayden moaned softly. Hunter grinned, going back to kissing Trayden senseless and then worked the belt around Trayden's waist to open up, then went to undo the button and pull the zipper down. Hunter carefully worked to pull Trayden's length through his boxers, then start stroking it. Trayden gasped out in enjoyment, his knees trying to cave in again.

"Wanna move this to the couch or your room?" Hunter asked against his lips, still moving his hand up and down along Trayden's hardened shaft.

Trayden moaned into the relentless kisses from his boyfriend. "C-Couch…" Trayden got out. Hunter quickly adjusted to move back from his boyfriend, but take his hand and pull him to the couch. Trayden had to giggle a little as Hunter's movements that basically glided Trayden in front of him and to be sitting down. Hunter smiled as he straddled Trayden's hips and cupped his cheeks to start the making out again. Trayden had his hands on Hunter's hips while Hunter was grinding into Trayden and for a little bit, this is all they did. Eventually, Hunter shifted to get off Trayden's lap, and down on his knees between his boyfriend's legs. Trayden thought back to Christmas, the first time Hunter got on his knees to give him a blowjob.

Hunter pushed Trayden's shirt up some, and then hooked his fingers on the waistband of Trayden's boxers and pants. Getting the idea, Trayden arched some to bring his butt up enough for Hunter to pull the two articles of clothing down and around Trayden's ankles. Trayden relaxed back on the couch as Hunter instantly went into holding Trayden's cock with his hand, and then lowering his mouth, getting a moan from his boyfriend. Trayden held the couch cushion with his hands, one on each side of his legs while Hunter continued his mouth's assault on the hardened shaft. Trayden just kept his head back, and faced towards the ceiling while moaning at the feeling, enjoying it fully. It only went on a little longer before Hunter used his spit to lube his fingers and gently insert his fingers into Trayden's rear, then finger him.

Trayden moaned louder, his breathing becoming heavier. "Gods…" Hunter continued his actions, he'd gone with just using two knowing that Trayden had told him previously that it was okay to start fingering him with two fingers. Hunter worked his mouth up and down, and his fingers in and out. Hunter adjusted his angle for better use of his wrist. "Cl-Close…"

"Yeah?" Hunter paused his sucking of Trayden's length to look up at him. "Well, let's get you all the way there then," Hunter returned to sucking Trayden off and started to move his fingers deeper to strike the G-spot.

"Hunter!" Trayden threw his head back, his ass arching off the couch a bit. Hunter didn't lose what he was doing, he just moved with Trayden to keep rhythm. "I'm gonna…" He couldn't even finish the sentence due to how fast it came forward. Trayden released, arching more as Hunter hit the spot once more to send another wave of pleasure through the man. As Trayden's body came down after the initial orgasm began, Hunter pulled his fingers out and let his boyfriend fall limp against the couch while breathing heavily. 'F-Fuck m-me…" Trayden panted.

Hunter came back up and sat beside him with a smile. "Is that an invitation?" Hunter asked. Trayden giggled a bit, rolling himself a bit and kicking off his pants along with the boxers before crawling over Hunter's lap and straddling him now. "Guess that answers my question," Hunter stated as he arched a bit just to get his wallet from out of his back pocket, then he opened it up to pull a condom out from the slot behind where his license and insurance card was. "I take it you want to ride?" Trayden nodded. "You have lube in your room, babe?"

"I do," Trayden replied and hurried to get to his room and grab the bottle of lube. As Trayden was coming out, he saw Hunter toss his wallet was tossed to the center table and worked to shimmy down his jeans and underwear, then Hunter got the condom on. Trayden handed Hunter the bottle, and Hunter got right to getting the lube smeared over the condom. Hunter smiled at Trayden, holding his hips and turning him around, causing the male to blush and wonder what he was doing. The answer was clear when Trayden felt Hunter using his lubed hand to rub over his entrance, a deep shade of crimson rose to his cheeks as Hunter massaged and played with the hole to make sure there was enough lube in place.

"Come here, handsome," Hunter coaxed Trayden to turn back around and straddle him again. Trayden adjusted to be in a comfortable spot on Hunter and finally lowered his ass onto Hunter's cock at a somewhat steady speed. The initial press into his rear still gave a tiny sting, but Trayden learned that if he moved through the hard part fast, the rest could be done slow and not bother him. Trayden steadied himself to get a good position as Hunter put his hands on Trayden's hips, then Trayden started moving to find the rhythm that best worked. "O-Oh Gods…" Hunter breathed out. Trayden leaned forward to wrap his arms around Hunter's neck, drawing him closer to be able to kiss deeply. The two were back into making out while Trayden found his groove to ride Hunter in a way that worked for both of them.

It always felt like time stopped when they had sex, even if it hadn't been long that they went at it. Hunter and Trayden were just lost in one another, not caring about anything else. Trayden did love Hunter, that much could no longer be denied. The problem was when to say something. Right now during their love-making was definitely not the time. And neither of them were thinking about dinner anymore, just each other and this moment where their bodies were moving in sync to achieve the pleasure they wanted. At some point in their making out while Trayden rocked his hips on Hunter's lap, Hunter reached for Trayden's cock and began stroking it to bring him back to full hardness. Trayden moaned into the kiss, his movements falling a tad out of rhythm at the added feeling.

Between their heavy breathing and closeness, they were hot and small beads of sweat formed on their bodies. "S-So close…" Trayden moaned. Hunter moved his hand back to Trayden's hip before working to shift so he could stand up while still keep Trayden in place on his shaft. Trayden instantly held onto Hunter, who turned around so that Trayden would now be against the couch and laying down. The movements surprised Trayden, they normally didn't just change positions like that. At the same time, Trayden liked the spontaneous action, so he made sure his legs were straight instead of bent as they'd been while he was on top. Hunter leaned over to capture Trayden's lips with his own, he fixed his arm to hoist one of Trayden's legs up and bent over the arm. Trayden moaned out, his hands on Hunter's shoulders as his boyfriend began thrusting into him.

"Hu-Hunter! Mo-More…" Trayden pleaded.

"More what?" Hunter asked. "What do you want? Tell me, babe…"

"Faster…" Trayden managed as Hunter picked up speed. "Gods…Yes!" He cried out, feeling his orgasm build faster. "Ha-Harder…Please, harder, baby?" He stared into Hunter's eyes, who seemed a bit surprised at the request. Trayden had never asked for harder before, and hell if Hunter didn't think it was hot to have his boyfriend practically begging him to go harder and faster to reach that release. Happy to oblige, Hunter adjusted slightly to go faster and harder, making Trayden wrap his arms around Hunter's neck, pulling him down so Trayden could kiss him and maybe contain the loud moaning. Hunter moved his hand around Trayden's cock, stroking it somewhat quickly. Hunter's thrusts were enough to go deeper, and he started hitting Trayden's G-spot, making Trayden come undone into orgasm.

"That's it, babe…Cum for me," Hunter kissed him deeply. Trayden moaned out into Hunter's mouth, releasing with a slight arch of his back. The movements drew forward Hunter's orgasm when Trayden clenched up as he came. Hunter smiled, the two of them breathing heavy while Hunter lowered Trayden's leg down gently, but he continued to lightly stroke Trayden's length and thrust slowly to ride out the pleasured feeling a bit more. Hunter and Trayden kept sharing small kisses between trying to catch their breath and Hunter had his forehead pressed to Trayden's.

**/Lemon End/**

Trayden moved his arms to be able to use his hands to cup Hunter's cheeks, moving some of his auburn hair out of the way. Hunter and Trayden both smiled and kissed again, holding it for a few moments before breaking it and staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you," Hunter said. Trayden's eyes widened a little, did Hunter really just tell him that he loved him? Was Trayden asleep and dreaming of such a reveal? No, he was definitely awake right now and those three words actually just came out of Hunter's mouth. That Hunter loved him.

Obviously, the response to this was easy. Hunter loved him, there was no need to wonder any longer if he felt the same. Trayden kept his smile and his eyes softened as he took a breath to reply. Just as he was about to say _I love you too_ , the door to the apartment opened wide. Hunter looked up quickly and Trayden turned his head, craning it a bit to see better as Blake stood there.

"I'm so glad you're home! I've got something-," Blake had strolled in all cheery and his eyes had been closed, but he did finally open them to see the scene of Hunter and Trayden on the couch, clearly half-naked, and appearing to be in the middle of something private.

"Blake!" Trayden screeched in surprise and embarrassment.

"Oh! You're uh…In the middle of-Shit…My B, little bro!" Blake awkwardly and nervously chuckled and rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh-huh…Now would you get out, please?" Trayden stated.

Blake gave a thumbs up and quickly moved to leave the apartment. "I'll, um…Yeah!" He blindly reached for the door handle to close it on his way out. "I'll tell you later! Message me when you're-,"

"Out…" Trayden warned.

"Right, right! Sorry!" Blake started backing out. "Uh, have fun and be-,"

Trayden glared this time. "OUT!" Trayden yelled, moving one hand to point towards the hallway. Blake scrambled out and the door shut tightly with a slight slam. Trayden groaned out, covering his face. "I'm going to fucking kill him!"


	61. Chapter 61

_=Trayden's POV=  
(Saturday, 7/4/2020; 2:30 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Trayden's Apartment)_

As if Wednesday night wasn't already crazy with Blake barging into my apartment to catch Hunter and I at the end of having sex on the couch, I never got to tell Hunter I loved him back because after Blake left, we cleaned up and got dressed to make dinner. Unfortunately, Hunter had to leave rather quickly for an unexpected emergency with his adoptive father. The rest of Wednesday was dull, I made something basic for myself since Hunter said he would hit me up later when he knew what was going on. I cleaned up my apartment, and watched TV until 10:30 pm when I finally decided to just go to sleep because I was bored. I hadn't heard back from Hunter when I messaged him to ask if everything was okay, and I think Blake was avoiding me because he felt bad about what he did. It's been three days since then and I've sort of just been at home to do things. I did go out shopping on Thursday, just to pick up a few things I knew I'd need. I managed the show without Hunter on Thursday and Friday. I knew Hunter was busy with helping his parents move, Gregory had been helping too, but he ended up hurting his back and was resting another day or so. I think Hunter was keeping his siblings busy at the new place while his mom and dad moved things and Hunter would engage his brother and sister in unpacking duties by making it a game.

Hunter and I still texted, but he was back and forth between Berk and the city, staying with them for the duration of the move. I thought for sure he'd be free today, it's the fourth of July. This, for us, represented the victory in the Dragon Rebellion, led by Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Second. It was celebrated every year during the fourth day of the seventh moon with a fireworks display. Everyone usually got together for parties and picnics. I had hoped that Hunter was doing something so I could see him. I wanted to talk to him about Wednesday night when he confessed to loving me after we made love and before Blake showed up. I felt like Hunter was a little down because I didn't response right away that night, or maybe because I hadn't brought it up since it happened. His responses to seemed short and like he was let down. I hoped he didn't think I didn't return his feelings, but I didn't think that conversation was for text messages. So today, I'm just sitting around and trying to think of something to do. My friends were working. Blake seemed busy too as he hasn't replied to me since Wednesday. I'm just bored now; I literally had nothing to do.

"Maybe I should go for a run in the park or something?" I considered. The weather was warmer, I had my inhaler if I needed it. I was trying to get back into shape, so yeah, going for a light jog sounded like a good idea right now. By the time I got back, I could figure out dinner, and then need to decide how to spend the rest of my Saturday. I got up from the couch and went to change my clothes into something better for a jog, I made sure I had my things and headed out of the apartment complex.

**. . .**

_(3:45 pm)  
(Park)_

I decided to walk to the park and after a small, quick stretch, I started along the path in a light jog. My mind wandered about the last three days while I kept my eyes forward. It was summer now, the park was filled with people. Some running, some walking, others playing or having picnics. Everyone still minding the social gathering and distancing rules, of course. It was good to see that things had somewhat returned to normal. After nearly an hour of jogging, I heard my music get interrupted as I lifted my arm where my phone was in a holder, and answered the call, but kept along my moving.

"Hello?" I asked.

" _Hi, son,"_ I heard my father reply.

"Hey, Dad. What's up?" I inquired.

" _Wondering where you are because you're not here,"_ Dustin chuckled.

I blinked a few times and slowed to a walk. "What do you mean not there?" I wondered.

" _At the beach? Where the Fourth of July party is…Like it has been every year, hosted by the mayor?"_ My father explained, seeming confused that I'd forget about it. I knew there was always a party, but with the pandemic, I figured it counted as an event with too many people. _"Did you forget what today was?"_

"No. I assumed it was off because of the pandemic and your social gathering limits." I told him.

" _Why would you assume that, dear? We've been messaging you since this morning to remind you…"_ My mother chimed in now.

"I haven't gotten anything from you two since Thursday when you asked what I was up to and I told you sitting around watching TV. No one said anything to me otherwise," I muttered, trying to catch my breath from the jogging.

" _Why are you out of breath?"_ Mom asked.

"Because I was jogging in the park when you called. I'm still in the park…"I informed.

" _Oh! Well, hurry up and get here. We're waiting for you, this party started at 3 pm, son."_ Dad laughed a bit and I heard others laughing in then background. _"Everyone else is already here,"_

I grumbled something about knowing why they were waiting on me, it was obviously for music. I wasn't really in the mood for a party at the beach. I wanted to see Hunter, but I was always expected at big events like these. The chances of me getting out of it were only if I were sick. I sighed heavily. "Fine." I huffed.

" _Why do you sound angry?"_ Mom questioned.

"Don't worry about it." I replied.

" _No, no…Come on. Talk to mom. What's wrong?"_ Mom tried again.

"Ma, I said don't worry about it." I repeated.

" _Okay…How long until you get here?"_ My mom said in her tone that suggested she didn't believe me, but would let it go for now.

"I get there when I get there," I ended the call and sighed some. I suppose I shouldn't have made it sound like I was getting annoyed, even though I was. How was I supposed to know the event was still on? No one messaged me, or checked that I got their messages. Now, I gotta rush home, shower, change, and get to the place. I picked up in my jog again to reach the spot that would take me along my path to get home.

**. . .**

_(5:00 pm)  
(Beach)_

It took more time than I thought to leave the park, and then get home. Once there, I grabbed my change of clothes first, and set them on the bed before going to shower. What took some time was that I needed to shave, I didn't realize how scruffy I was until I saw myself in the mirror after getting out of the shower. Once all that was done, I got dressed and gave my phone a little bit to charge more while I took care of my hair and teeth. I grabbed everything I needed and headed to the beach, but there was traffic, so it took a bit longer than I expected it would. Finally, I parked and made my way to where the event was being held.

"Tray's here!" My younger sister, Ava, announced cheerfully.

I really didn't want the attention on me, but whatever. It was already said I arrived and people were looking my way. I suppose I should put on the smile and act happy to be here. I glanced at the people around, most of them were friends of my parents or the boyfriend/girlfriend of one of my siblings. However, what caught my eyes was seeing my friends and Hunter with his parents and siblings present. Had my parents invited them all? I did see Blake among the group, but he appeared to be purposely trying to avoid eye contact. I'd talk to him later. As I reached the area more, my mother was first to wrap her arms around me in a hug.

"There's my eldest!" Mom beamed and kissed my cheek. "We were getting worried,"

"Why? I told you where I was," I replied as she stepped back and dad hugged me next.

"Thought you'd be coming right here after we called you." Dustin chuckled.

"I had to go home first," I informed. "I needed to shower, change clothes, and get my car."

"You didn't have your car at the park?" Dexter asked as I hugged him, then my twin siblings, and lastly Cole.

"I had originally walked to the park," I stated.

"Well, we're glad you're here now," Hunter stepped up to me, smiling. "That's what matters." We shared a kiss and hug, but then he moved to the side a bit so everyone else could come greet me.

With all that taken care of, we made it to our spots on the beach. The set up was to ensure everyone wasn't too close together, but enough that people could talk and mingling with others was allowed, as long as the group standing together didn't exceed twenty people and there was some distance between them. Those were dad's rules despite the Archipelago being Covid-19 free, precautions were still being taken. I certainly didn't mind because I never wanted to get that sick again, it was the worst thing I'd ever had to endure in my entire life. And the hard part to deal with was the breathing struggles, everything else felt like your typical flu, but more intense. Regardless, I'm here now and wondering what happened next. Party like usual, or was I going to be performing. I saw the music stuff here and set up.

"So what now?" I decided to ask.

"Are you…Up to performing with us?" Natalie wondered curiously.

How did I know that was coming? "Please?" Ava hoped.

Giving in, I didn't want anyone hounding me about what was wrong, so I'd just look fine and happy. "Totally up for it," I said.

"Yay!" Natalie and Ava cheered.

"Come on, guys! Let's get ready!" Erik rallied Cole and Dexter before the group of them headed for the make shift wooden stage. It was an old patio to a restaurant that closed down, but it kept the instruments out of the sand and away from the water.

As I was about to follow them, Hunter came up and grabbed my hand gently, then bringing it up to kiss the back of it. "Hi, handsome," Hunter smiled.

"Hi, babe," I returned the smile.

"I feel I have to apologize for the last few days," Hunter told me.

"Why? You haven't done anything wrong, Hunt." I replied softly.

"I left you in a hurry Wednesday night and been so busy, barely able to talk to you," Hunter frowned some.

"You rushed off because Greg got hurt, and you were busy the rest of the days helping your family move," I reminded. "I'm not going to get upset over that. I can't have you all the time," I smiled. "Remember, we talked about having to share," I laughed a little.

Hunter gave a smile again. "I know, but still. I feel bad…" He admitted. "I shouldn't have just left you like that on Wednesday…So I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for, babe…Greg is your adoptive father, and he got hurt. I'd have feared something was wrong with you if you didn't immediately rush off to be with him." I reassured. "After you left, I just made dinner, watched a little TV and crashed for the night. I guess you wore me right out," I admitted as Hunter hugged me. I felt a little role-reversal going on here, usually Hunter was the one comforting me. It felt strange to have him seem upset and trying to say he was sorry for taking off on Wednesday after we'd made love, he told me he loves me, and then Blake barged in. Or is Hunter acting this way because he knows what he said and I never responded because of the situation? Does Hunter think I'm upset that he confessed to loving me after sex? And we were interrupted by Blake? Then Hunter getting busy to help his family move from Berk to the city. Is Hunter thinking I don't feel the same, or upset with him because I haven't brought the situation up that he said confessed his love for me? "Everything is okay. Come on now, it's a party…Cheer up." I told him.

"I am cheered up just being able to see you tonight. I was worried when you didn't arrive with everyone else. I thought you might be upset with me because of what happened on Wednesday, I realize that the things which took place were…" Hunter paused as I wondered if he was going to bring up the confession. "Revealing and then for me to just take off after our moment was wrong." Hunter looked at me, I saw guilt in his eyes. "I should have asked if you were okay after everything, or wanted to talk…"

"What? No, no. I'm not upset with anybody, Hunter…" I paused. "Okay, maybe that Blake barged in and that my parents didn't confirm with me that the event was still happening. But I'm not upset with you, babe. I'm sure we…Would have talked about things if you hadn't rushed off to get to Gregory. Not that I hold it against you because it was a family emergency. Regardless, everything is fine. I'm not mad at you in any way." I reassured.

"I'm…Happy to hear that, but still. I've felt bad these past few days with us barely being able to talk after the fact I bailed on you as soon as Blake left and we got dressed. Family reason or not, it takes two seconds to check on someone…And I should have made sure you were alright after your older brother figure showed up unannounced to find us the way we were. I knew you were upset with him, and I shouldn't have just taken off the way I did without checking on how you were doing from that." Hunter explained.

Hunter's words took me by surprise. Hunter say anything about his love confession to me. Yes, I was shocked and mad that Blake burst through the door to find Hunter and I naked on my couch after having sex and still very much connected to one another, but…The event that really had me stunned speechless that I figured we'd need to talk about was the fact Hunter told me post sex while coming down from the orgasmic high that he loves me. Does Hunter not realize he said it? Or was he purposely not saying anything about it because he thought I didn't feel the same and didn't want to make things awkward. I wanted him to bring it up, just so I could get some clarification that I wasn't hallucinating and he really did say it! I didn't want to be the one to mention things in case that isn't what was said and I just thought I heard it because of the amazing moment we shared.

What was I supposed to respond with? Everything is fine? No big deal? I mean, I'm not mad at Hunter for not bringing it up. I guess I'm just…I don't even know what to call it. Let down? That seemed appropriate for the current moment. Let down could be used to express that Hunter felt guilty he didn't check on me after Blake showed up rather than mention he told me that he loves me. And it worked to show that maybe he never said it and I just wanted him to. It was a let down in either case, but if it wasn't being brought up…Then I guess I'll just let it go unless something comes up where I should worry about it.

"It's fine, baby. Don't worry about it, you were rushing and while I'm not thrilled Blake came barreling through my apartment door…I'm sure he didn't mean to; he seemed overly excited to tell me something and wasn't thinking to knock first. I don't hold grudges, I'm over it." I shrugged with a smile.

"Okay, now I feel better." Hunter smiled wide. "I felt like I had to bring it up tonight, despite the event, because I heard your mom mention you seemed annoyed or upset. I thought it was due to me taking off a few days ago, and that I should try to fix things right away."

"No, no. The mood my mom picked up on was over them not checking with me about this event. If they sent me messages, but I didn't respond to them…Chances are I didn't see or receive them. And I don't like being rushed either, which is exactly what happened when they called and told me to hurry and get here…" I explained. That was the truth, that is why I was annoyed.

"Thank the Gods," Hunter sighed in relief. "Now that all that is cleared up…Care to enjoy the night with me? Maybe we can continue it beyond the party at mine or your place?" He hoped.

As I was about to answer, Natalie rushed over and grabbed my arm to pull me with her. "Nat!" I said, holding my stance. "What are you doing?"

"Come on, we've got everything set up! Time to perform!" Natalie giggled. I looked to Hunter, who I knew wanted to spend time with me. I didn't want to just abandon my boyfriend after he asked me to be with him tonight.

"Go on," Hunter chuckled.

"But I thought you wanted us to enjoy the night together?" I asked.

"You won't be performing all night, babe. And like you said, have to share," Hunter teased with a smile. "Go on and perform. I think I'll enjoy seeing it again and then we can have moments together in between the shows. Go ahead," He reassured.

"Okay, guess we'll pick up our moment later," I nodded and then gave in, walking with Natalie to the stage to get ready.

After all that, I wasn't really in the mood to do anything anymore. I just wanted to go home, but I was already here and everything thinks I'm okay. I might as well get this night over with.


	62. Chapter 62

_=Normal POV=  
(Saturday, 7/4/2020; 7:30 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Beach)_

Two and a half hours into the celebration and Trayden was just trying to keep up with things. He was either doing performances or stuck with his parents to talk to their friends. Trayden got very little time with Hunter, or any of his friends for that matter. This is why Trayden wasn't a fan of going to events. Because he couldn't be himself. He had to be Trayden Raseri, son to Mayor Dustin Raseri. Trayden was seriously considering to just slip away into the darkness and go to his apartment, but there were people everywhere and he was sure someone would see him leave and possibly make a fuss or he'd be getting calls and messages from everyone asking what's wrong. Trayden already told Hunter that he was fine, and not mad, so Trayden taking off would only arise suspicion that something was wrong and Trayden hadn't been truthful. Trayden wasn't mad at anyone, just that this whole event was basically him singing or talking to people he didn't really know. However, in the truth of it, Trayden hadn't sung any songs yet.

Trayden was helping manage the music and making sure the equipment was working, he even played the drums and guitar was, but he hadn't done any singing. There was no reason that he hadn't, but the others had it under control, so why step in where he wasn't needed? Finally, Trayden managed to slip away from people and walk down the edge of the sand where the water came up. Trayden stood at a distance that would keep his feet dry, bringing his arms up to fold over one another and just stare out to the sea. It was still a bit cold, but that was the nature of where they all resided. It was the Archipelago, and it was known to be cold no matter what season they were in. Trayden finally let out a sigh of content, closing his eyes and being at peace away from all the guests and excessive noise.

Farther up on the beach, Hunter was standing with his friends and he'd been talking with them. He became distracted by seeing that Trayden was no longer beside his parents, nor was he up on stage. Where had he gone? Entering his line of sight was a hand, snapping it's fingers to gain his attention, so Hunter looked back to the group he was standing with.

"There you are," Bryan chuckled.

"You totally zoned out on the conversation, man," Thaxter added.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What were we talking about?" Hunter questioned.

"You had asked us how work was the past two nights. We started to tell you and then you just started zoning and looking around the beach," Jason informed.

"My bad. I got distracted trying to find my boyfriend," Hunter admitted.

"I'm sure he's around, with his parents or something," Alyssa shrugged.

"No, he's not. That's why I was looking for him. I don't see him with his folks, or with his siblings on stage. He's clearly not with us either, so wondering where he disappeared to." Hunter said. "So, how was work the last few nights? Sorry I haven't been there, was helping my parents move into their new house here in the city. I was needed to keep my brother and sister out of their hair," He changed topics.

"It's cool," Devon nodded. "We understand."

"But hey, on the subject of Trayden…He killed it with running the show digitally the last two days." Elijah smiled.

"He stayed on top of everything, and if an issue came up; the guy had it fixed before we could ask how long it would take," Olivia mentioned.

"I knew I saw potential in him when I offered him the job," Hunter laughed a bit. "Took a bit to get him to agree, but I'd say it worked out and paid off."

"Dude can move like you," Ethan pointed out.

That one made Hunter arch a brow. "Move like me?" Ethan nodded. "Trayden can move like me? My Trayden?" Hunter asked as the others all nodded.

"Last night, we tried to do a practice before the opening group number, and the feeling was off and didn't look right to Greg. Trayden popped online and Greg asked for his opinion on how the routine looked. Tray watched the whole thing and instantly found the problem that we weren't moving the way we needed to," Thaxter started to explain.

"We tried to get it right a few times, but it just wasn't working because we didn't have you guiding us. Tray showed us the move we were supposed to be doing," Jason stated.

"What routine was this?" Hunter wondered.

"The one to a song he showed you when we made the new show stuff. I think it was that Lose Control by Hedley." Nicole tapped her chin, trying to think back.

"But yeah, Trayden knew the moves we kept messing up. And he set his laptop in his kitchen on the bar counter and showed us what to do, like you would have," Devon chuckled. Hunter was impressed actually because he was under the impression that Trayden couldn't dance, his own words, of course. Hunter remembered that from the New Year's bash, Trayden saying that he couldn't dance.

"He learned how to do all that by watching Hunter and all of you perform," Blake enlightened, walking up to the group of friends now. "Otherwise, Tray only dances to things he's seen done previously. Coming up with something on the fly, not his style."

"I was only surprised because he told me on New Year's Eve that he couldn't dance at all," Hunter said to Blake.

"He can, if taught how to do the moves or someone else leads. But if it's, for example, school dance or something; Tray can't just move with the music," Blake smiled. "Where is he anyway?" He wondered.

"Couldn't tell you. I don't know," Hunter shrugged.

"He's your boyfriend of almost half a year at the end of this month, isn't he?" Blake blinked.

Hunter nodded. "But I still don't know where he is right now. Last I saw, he was with his parents talking to other people. I looked over a few minutes ago and he wasn't next to them anymore. And I don't see him on stage either." He responded.

"Is he still mad at me?" Blake questioned.

Hunter arched a brow at the man now. "Tray told me that he doesn't hold grudges and let it go. Hasn't he told you that?" Blake shook his head. "Have you and him talked since that night?"

"No…I knew how mad he was, so I've been avoiding him." Blake admitted.

"Why would you do that?" Hunter asked, turning his head towards Blake now. "He's your best friend, and unofficial little brother…You should have been right on top of apologizing to him and fixing things. That's the first thing I did when I saw him tonight, even though he wasn't mad at me for what I did."

"What did you do?" Hailey blinked.

"It's part of the same situation that Blake did," Hunter remarked, and sighed knowing that he might as well tell them before they tried to harass Trayden about it. "I was over Trayden's place on Wednesday, and we ended up having sex on his couch before dinner. Blake showed up unannounced, but he has a key, and let himself in."

"I guess I came in right after they'd finished and Tray got mad and had me leave quickly." Blake said.

"So Tray was mad about Blake barging in, and where I screwed up was that after Blake left, we got dressed and I got the call out Greg getting hurt while helping my parents move some stuff. I rushed off right away and it didn't hit me until later on that I bailed on Trayden, never asked or made sure he was alright from when Blake showed up. And I'd barely been able to reply to him since that night due to helping my folks. So I thought he was upset with me for take off and not checking on him." Hunter explained. "As soon as I saw him tonight, I said I was sorry for leaving him immediately and not checking that he was okay from what happened. Trayden said he wasn't mad about it at all."

"I should go talk to him," Blake sighed as he looked around and spotted Trayden near the water. "Found him."

Hunter looked to where Blake was and got the distinct notion that his boyfriend was upset about something and Hunter felt like he knew what it was too. Hunter knew what he said Wednesday, he was completely aware that he blurted out he loves Trayden. However, Blake showed up and then after he left and they got dressed, Hunter rushed off. The problem was that Hunter didn't know if he should bring it up again, or wondered if Trayden maybe wasn't upset, but confused and trying to figure out if he felt the same. Or had Trayden not heard him say it, Hunter knew that it was said while they were coming down from orgasm, breathless, and in a whisper against Trayden's lips after sharing a somewhat passionate kiss. Blake now, happened to notice Hunter's longing stare on Trayden, and his face seeming riddled with guilt, concern, and confusion.

"You have guilt and questioning written all over your face for a guy who said that his boyfriend wasn't mad at him for what happened," Blake pointed out, drawing Hunter's attention from Trayden. "Unless you did something else that hasn't been brought up between you two," He added. Hunter stayed quiet.

"Hunt…Did something else happen?" Devon pushed their friend to answer.

The auburn-haired male caved with a heavy sigh. "Fine…Right before you burst through the door, Blake, I…Had told him that I love him," Hunter revealed, surprising the group.

"And…What did he say?" Thaxter inquired.

"Nothing. Nothing at all because, as I said, right after the words left my mouth…Blake showed up. I didn't bring things up after Blake left because Trayden had his hands over his face and saying he was going to kill Blake." Hunter told them.

"And then you two obviously just got dressed and you ended up bailing to go check on Gregory, who had been hurt?" Alyssa wondered. Hunter nodded to her.

"And it hasn't been brought up, at all, since Wednesday night?" Addilyn asked.

"Aside from being busy, I didn't think text messages was the appropriate place to have that conversation. But now…I'm wondering if he heard me say it. Or did and forgot when Blake arrived. It was a back to back thing. I said the words, Blake showed up before Trayden really had time react or process it. The only other theory…" Hunter took a breath.

"Is that he doesn't know what to say due to not knowing if he feels the same?" Blake offered.

"Yeah," Hunter nodded.

"Well, maybe he's just…Processing it still," Nicole suggested. "You did spring it on him,"

"Immediately after having sex," Olivia chimed in. "That's usually a fast-track way to shock someone into being speechless,"

"And then Blake appeared. So the situation being what it was, maybe he just needs time to let it sit?" Oliver shrugged.

"He could also be wondering if he heard you say it," Bryan tried. "With everything that happened, when he cooled off from Blake showing up, he likely had time after you left to think about the night and maybe because of how fast things occurred in the moment; he might be asking himself if he heard you say it."

"I guess that's true. It's mainly why I apologized to him earlier, for just taking off after getting dressed. If he did hear me say it, I'm sure that if I hadn't rushed off to make sure Greg was okay, we would have sat down to talk about things. That's why I was going to ask him if he was alright after what happened, but I didn't…So I thought he was upset or mad at me, and why I figured I should apologize to him for bailing." Hunter informed.

"But he told you he wasn't mad or upset with you, didn't he?" Chelsea questioned.

"That's right. He said he was annoyed that his parents didn't make sure he knew about tonight's event, that they should have called him to confirm he knew, instead of relying on him getting or seeing their messages." Hunter replied.

"Yeah, Tray hates to be rushed…Or told that he should have known," Blake nodded. "Out of curiosity, and only because I know how Trayden's mind works with most things, when you said you were sorry to him…" He paused. "How did you word the apology? Like, when you said what it was for, what did you say?"

"I…Told him I was sorry for bailing after everything that happened. That I should have taken a few seconds to ask if he was okay from you barging in." Hunter answered. "Why?" He decided to ask.

"You didn't say anything in regards about the confession to loving him? No… _I'm sorry for taking off without checking on you after the situation took place where I told you I love you and Blake showed up unannounced right after we had sex_?" Blake questioned. Hunter shook his head.

"I didn't bring it up because I don't know if he remembers me saying it, heard me say it, or just doesn't know how he feels. In either case, I didn't want to spring it again if he doesn't remember or didn't hear. And I don't want him to feel rushed to give me a response," Hunter stated. "I've never pushed him into anything before, I won't start now."

"Out of our curiosity here…Why are you asking Hunter that?" Shane wondered.

"Do you know something we don't or what is going through Trayden's mind?" Alyssa asked.

"I won't confirm or deny either of those things. It's merely theory, but I _may_ know why his mood is off." Blake told them as the friends stayed quiet to hear the theory Blake had. However, Blake ended up turning and walking away from them and heading towards Trayden. Hunter's eyes widened a little, and he grabbed Blake's arm to stop him.

"You're not going to tell him what I said, are you?" Hunter hoped for the answer to be that he wasn't.

"Of course not," Blake pulled his arm free. "That's between you two."

"Well, you walked off after saying you have a theory about his mood…And you were asking all those questions. What was I supposed to think other than you're gonna go over there and ask him what he remembers about that night?" Hunter retorted.

"Fair enough, but no…" Blake paused. "I'm not going to say anything about you confessing your love for him. I am, however, going to go over and apologize to him for my actions that night. I shouldn't have done it, no matter how close he and I are. Even if he's let it go, which I doubt he actually has because he can absolutely hold a grudge. Speaking from past experience and incidents that he's still holding against me when we were friggin' kids, of course…It's more of a forgiven, not forgotten deal, but I shouldn't have been avoiding the situation or confrontation." He explained and prepared to continue his path to Trayden.

Blake came right up next to his younger brother once he finally got to him. "You know, the party is the other way," Blake started casual, to gauge where Trayden was at regarding his mood. Blake saw Trayden glance over at him, but then look back out to the water. "I thought maybe we could hit the stage, sing together…" He tried. "I'm sure that would liven things up around here," He laughed a bit, but Trayden's stance or face didn't change. Blake got in front of Trayden now, and before he could say anything, Trayden turned so they wouldn't be facing one another. "Remember when we were kids, spending every day, all day at the beach in the summer? Used to sleep under the stars playing our guitars with a cooler full of soda and water, backpack of snacks? Fall asleep to the sound of the waves?" Blake recalled.

Once again, Blake tried to get in front of Trayden, but the younger male turned to face the water. "I was thinking we could do it again, for old times sake?" Blake said. "What do you say?" Trayden didn't reply to him. "Come on…Gimme something, little brother?" Blake put a hand on Trayden's shoulder this time, and Trayden shrugged it off. Blake was starting to see that maybe he actually made Trayden mad and the usual means weren't going to work. "You've never been able to stay mad at me too long. What's it gonna take for you to forgive me?" Blake asked. Trayden turned his head a bit. "I'll take you to your favorite place to eat. O-Or how about we go to the bar together, have a couple drinks? What about…Uh," He stalled on an idea. Trayden ended up just closing his eyes, a sign to Blake that maybe he had Trayden's attention, but losing him again. "Ice cream! You love ice cream, and that always cheers you up," Blake suddenly said. "There's a great place up on the pier…Oh! What about-,"

"Stop!" Trayden finally said, taking Blake by surprise when Trayden's arms fell and the younger man faced him with annoyed eyes. "Just…" He took a breath, recomposing himself. "Just stop. Okay?" Blake stared at Trayden, feeling guilty. It should have been clear before when Trayden didn't respond to him that he wasn't in a good mood, and then when Trayden turned away from Blake, it was obvious that he was asking to be alone and not deal with this right now.

"Tray…" Blake tried to step towards him, but Trayden stepped back. "Please?"

"I don't want to talk." Trayden said. "Alright? I don't want to talk about what happened. I don't even want to be here, but I came anyway to keep everyone off my back. So all I'm doing is getting my head together, that way I can rejoin the event with a convincing enough smile for people to think I'm fine and the night can be over that much faster. I want to be left alone right now. I want to go home and sleep." Without another word, Trayden turned away and walked in the opposite direction. It wasn't that he was mad at Blake, even though he'd been angry that night. Trayden was more hurt that Blake ignored and avoided him from then to now. And overall, Trayden just had a lot on his mind that he wanted to figure out and felt it would go better if he were alone for a bit, with no distractions such as having to attend this party.


	63. Chapter 63

_=Normal POV=  
(Saturday, 7/4/2020; 8:00 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Beach)_

Blake didn't know what to do right now. He tried to talk to Trayden and apologize for what happened Wednesday night, but as Blake learned, Trayden didn't want to talk about it and asked to be alone after stating that he didn't even want to be at the celebration tonight. No, Trayden admitted he was only faking a smile to keep everyone from jumping on his back to know what was wrong. Blake felt awful about what took place a few days ago, and also that his attempt at playfulness with Trayden backfired and may have ticked the man off more. Trayden normally gave into the jokes, laughing a bit, and would forgive Blake. However, this time, Trayden stayed firm. Trayden had walked away, farther down the beach and Blake was left to decide what he should do. Pursue his friend? Cut right to the heartfelt apology and pray Trayden forgave him? Or leave him alone, but have to face Hunter, the friends, or any of the other Raseri family members asking questions. Blake knew if he made Trayden's mood worse just now, it was possible that Trayden wouldn't even be able to give a convincing fake smile. Anyone who really knew Trayden could always see through him and know when he was holding back.

For now, Blake would give Trayden his space. The only ones who knew something was up were the friends anyway and if Blake had to tell them that Trayden's actually mad and to leave him be for a bit, then he would. Taking a breath, Blake made his way back to the group, standing between Shane and Hailey.

"Welcome back," Addilyn smiled.

"Where's Tray? Did he get stolen by his family again?" Hunter chuckled a bit.

Blake glanced down. "Not sure where he went," He stated softly.

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked. "You were right next to him by the water…" He pointed out.

"And he told me to leave him alone, then walked off…So I don't know where he went." Blake admitted.

"You apologized to him, didn't you?" Hunter hoped.

"I was leading into it. I didn't want to just say sorry without knowing the level of his mood…That's something me and several others have learned over the years with Trayden. Tread carefully until you know where he's at, or shit like this happens where he just won't hear it." Blake informed. "I started talking to him casually, he stayed silent. I tried to crack a joke that he couldn't stay mad at me for long, and that also got no response. I told him I'd make it up to him and named a few things, but he just told me to stop,"

"Did he say anything else?" Devon inquired.

"That he didn't want to talk and be left alone. Mentioned that he didn't even want to be here tonight, but came anyway to keep people off his back and was using the time away from the party to get his head together so he could rejoin the event with a convincing enough smile for everyone to think he was fine. He said he wanted to go home and sleep." Blake sighed. "Then he walked off."

"Maybe I should try to talk to him," Hunter suggested.

"Don't, Hunter…" Blake warned. "He's obviously mad and needs his space, so let's just give it to him."

"He's clearly mad at you because he didn't tell me to leave him alone earlier when I apologized," Hunter countered.

"You don't know he's not upset with you," Blake retorted. "He could be mad at both of us."

"He told me he wasn't mad at me," Hunter stared.

"Yeah, and he also told you he wasn't mad at me, that he let it go and was just annoyed that he was rushed here by his parents for an event they didn't confirm with him was still on for tonight," Blake argued. "But he's very clearly still angry with me about what happened on Wednesday, despite what he told you." Okay, Hunter had to admit that Blake had him there. "So maybe he is actually upset with us both and doesn't want to confront the situation until he's sorted it out with himself first. We both did shit that could be affecting him…"

"True…" A few of the friends agreed.

"Blake might have barged in on you two at the end of sex," Thaxter mentioned.

"But you also told Trayden that you love him right before Blake showed up, and after he left, you rushed off quickly once dressed." Shane reminded.

"Blake's right, Hunter…Trayden could be acting this way because he's got a lot on his mind and needs time to figure it out." Fisher shrugged.

"It could be due to different reasons too," Hailey offered. "Tray might be upset with Blake for barging in unannounced, we know he gets upset about that whole thing. And with you, Trayden could be trying to sort out his feelings since you told him you love him."

"Or Trayden is upset that Hunter couldn't stick around after they got dressed, meaning they didn't get a chance to talk about the confession…" Olivia suggested.

"And there's a chance he could be mad at both of you for avoiding the serious situations," Bryan said.

"Oh, that's a good point too," Alyssa nodded. "Bryan's right. Blake, you admitted to having been ignoring Trayden's messages to you over the past few days since the incident. Trayden could be mad at you for barging into his place, but also hurt that you've avoided talking to him until tonight."

"And with you Hunter…You've sort'a been avoiding him too." Addilyn frowned.

"I have spoken with him every day," Hunter remarked.

"But not about the love confession. You also admitted tonight that you don't want to bring it up to him for fear of making Trayden feel rushed or pushed, when you don't even know if he heard you say it, or remembers since Blake showed up." Devon stated calmly.

"It's also possible that Trayden may think you didn't mean what you said, Hunter," Nicole gave him a soft look.

"Excuse me?" Hunter narrowed his eyes.

"Don't get pissy, we're only trying to help," Jason told him.

"But maybe because you and Tray never talked about the situation, as mentioned, he feels that you said it in the moment. The one right after you two had sex." Elijah informed.

"Then Blake showed up, ruined that moment…Sorry, B," Tyler shrugged a bit and Blake waved it off, knowing that it was likely true.

"And once Blake left, you two obviously didn't go back to the moment before…So you got dressed, and then you also left. And nothing has been said about it since," Rylee said, finishing her brother's original sentence.

"They're right, Hunter…Trayden might not believe you meant what you said because you haven't brought it up. And there's a range of other theories that could be the reason Trayden is like this right now." Blake looked at Hunter now.

"You said you had one before, and never told us," Thaxter reminded.

"My theory is that Trayden is likely mad and upset with my actions. Showing up, and avoiding him…But it also involves Hunter's confession," Blake started. "You said you talked to him tonight and apologized for rushing off after I left, instead of checking on him in regard to the events that took place moments before. Referring to your love confession and me barging in."

"Yeah, and?" Hunter pushed him to continue.

"What if he's upset with you because you still haven't asked him if he's okay from that night?" Blake offered. "You apologized, ONLY for immediately having to take off to get to your family member and not asking if he was alright after what happened. You said Trayden told you it was all good and he understood why you took off in a hurry…That he wasn't mad about _THAT_. The situation that you didn't ask him _that_ night if he was okay…" He paused. "But have you asked him yet if he's okay from that night?"

"No…" Hunter replied. "I didn't feel it was a conversation for texts, or a phone call…With how busy I got in helping my parents, I haven't been able to see him face to face to talk. And doing here during the event didn't seem appropriate either," He explained. "But right before Natalie dragged him off for performances, I asked if he spend time with me at mine or his place tonight, after the party. I was going to bring it up then, if he agreed. But Natalie tried to pull him away and I told him to go on and we'd talk later." Hunter glanced to all of them. "Regardless…I have full confidence that Trayden wondering if I meant my love confession to him three days ago is not a possibility."

"And how can you know that, Hunter? He's not telling anyone what's wrong," Blake sighed.

"For several reasons. One; Trayden knows that I haven't told any of my ex-boyfriends in the past that I love them. Two; Trayden knows all my past relationships didn't even reach a loving one another stage because they all left me over being a stripper, or knowing I've had sex with my friends. And three; Trayden knows that I have never lied to him. He knows I'm loyal, open, and honest. I've never given Trayden a reason to not believe or trust me." Hunter informed firmly. "Trayden knows that when I say something…I mean it." He added. After a moment, Hunter took a breath. "Now, I'm not saying that the things you tell Trayden aren't what you mean. And I'm sure you didn't mean to do what you did…But you hurt him by acting as if it was nothing."

"I realized what I did the second I saw you two on the couch and I said sorry, then left. You can't stand there and make an assumption about me or my feelings regarding the matter. Don't think that just because you're dating him, you know him better than me." Blake folded his arms with a scowl.

"Okay, first of all…You left _after_ Trayden had asked you once, and then demanded twice for you to get out," Hunter corrected. "You did realize what you walked in on right away, but didn't immediately leave. You stalled and pointed out that you barged into the middle of something. Tray asked you, nicely, to leave. You stalled again, he told you _out_. You still stalled until he glared, pointed to the door, and yelled _out_." He informed. Staying calm still, Hunter kept his eyes on Blake. "And I didn't make any assumptions, you freely admitted the information that you made your apology to Trayden casual. Joking and teasing him that he couldn't stay mad at you, and offering things to make up for what happened on Wednesday." Hunter enlightened.

"Well, that's how we are. Always have been, and it's how we settled prank wars between us in the past. I'm his best friend, and unofficial older brother. Again, you don't know me." Blake remarked.

"This isn't the past, Blake. This is the present. You and Trayden aren't kids anymore, not even teenagers either," Hunter pointed out as Blake's stern look faltered a moment. "And what happened three days ago…That wasn't revenge prank. You two weren't having a prank war. This time, you blindly and with no regard for his privacy, waltzed into his apartment. Even after you realized what you barged into, you stayed and stalled, furthering the already awkward moment that it was when you first came through the door with no warning." He explained. "Tell me this…Back then, have you and Trayden ever settled this particular issue? One of you walking in on the other with their boyfriend or girlfriend?"

Blake looked down a bit. "No…All those were just pranks that went a bit too far, or disagreements,"

"Then what I said isn't an assumption. You can't compare those incidents to this one because it's not the same thing. This situation wasn't a prank. It was you being disrespectful to him, and considering you are his best friend and unofficial older brother, that's probably pretty hurtful to him." Hunter remarked, folding his own arms over one another now.

"Me barging in was an accident. And I tried to apologize to him before coming back over here." Blake countered.

"Did you approach him and say sorry for bursting through the door?" Hunter asked as Blake didn't respond. "How about for stalling until Tray yelled for you to get out?" He pushed. There was a momentary pause. "No, you didn't and you admitted that to us when you came back over," Hunter reminded.

"I was only trying to be casual until I knew where his mood was at," Blake defended.

"You knew he was obviously in a bad mood if we're all over here for the party and he was standing down by the water, by himself." Hunter retorted. "I get testing the waters with a _hey_ or _what are you doing here instead of with everyone else_ , but you said he didn't answer, and stayed silent until you tried to downplay the situation as no big deal with promises of things to make it up to him. Then he told you to stop and that he wanted to be left alone." Blake let his arms drop with a sigh. "Yes, he told me earlier tonight that he wasn't mad at you, and let it go. I believe him, because he's not angry, Blake…He's hurt."

"And you know this indefinitely?" Shane jumped in, curious like the rest of them. Hunter nodded.

"Its not hard to figure out," Hunter rolled his eyes. "You disrespected Trayden by, one, barging into his apartment. And two, undermining his feelings about how bad the situation was by acting as if what you did was no big deal. That it was nothing. Something small he could easily forgive and put behind him, when in reality, disrespecting your best friend and brother figure is actually a major issue." He stared at Blake. "That's what you did tonight with your way of apologizing to Tray for Wednesday. You downplayed the severity of the matter and basically turned it into a joke."

"Hunter, that's a bit harsh," Addilyn frowned.

"Harsh or not, its truth and fact." Hunter told her. "Would you forgive Shane easily if he walked in on you and Ty in the middle of an intimate moment, then avoided you for three days, and made it out to be a light matter? Approaching you all casual, promises of doing things to make it up to you and not taking it seriously that he invaded your privacy? Making it no big deal just because he's your older brother and you guys never stay mad at one another long in the past?" Hunter asked. "How about you Tyler? If Rylee burst in on you and Addi? Or vice versa, and Tyler walked in on you and Ethan?" He pushed. "What about any of you? Would you be upset if this situation happened to you with a close friend?"

The group seemed to look at one another, then collectively sighed and glanced down. "Okay, you made your point, Hunter. I fucked up and hurt him…" Blake spoke up. "I shouldn't have just showed up unannounced,"

Hunter groaned, facepalming. "That's not what Tray is upset about!" Hunter gave an annoyed look. "You downplayed the situation like it wasn't a big deal. Going over there to apologize and figured your past of being close and easily forgiven would get you off the hook if you cracked a few jokes and offered favorite things to make it up to him. But did you ever end up saying the words _I'm sorry_ to him?" He asked.

"No…" Blake closed his eyes. "In the midst of suggesting things, he told me to stop…"

"Because he's hurt. Like I keep saying. I haven't mentioned any of this stuff under the impression that I know you, Blake. Nor was it to judge you. And its not to shift all the blame to you about why Tray is like this…" Hunter paused. "I'm sure he's not thrilled that I haven't brought up the confession from that night yet, but I also said that if we're gonna discuss that, it will be when its just us and face to face. Maybe I haven't had that conversation with Trayden and it could be a reason why he's upset, or confused…But I haven't avoided or ignored him for three days despite throwing that _I love you_ on him. And even though we didn't talk about it that night, I found him tonight when he arrived here and apologized for the events of Wednesday, where after all that happened, I rushed off without making sure he was okay." Hunter explained. "Trayden wasn't upset with me for taking off that night, he understood it was a family emergency. And Tray told me that I didn't even have to apologize to him, because he knew if the emergency hadn't come up, we would have talked about things."

There was silence in the group now, realizing Hunter was right. "My point is that while we both might have had a hand in Trayden's mood…I apologized to him and took it seriously, not relying on our relationship as friends or a couple, that everything would work itself out if I left it for a few days and then tried to casually play it off that it wasn't anything major. Even though I had nothing to worry about, Trayden told me right away that there was nothing to apologize for and nothing I did wrong…I didn't just assume that things were all good and he'd understand why I bailed right away." Hunter continued. "I'm the first person who will always make things fun, but when the situation changes, so does my approach. And in this, I knew to just apologize to Trayden and explain why I was, even though told me following the apology that I didn't need to do it. He let me explain, and everything was fine."

"Okay, I get it…I should have taken it more seriously," Blake muttered. "I was just overly excited that day, and Tray gave me a key to his place. He told me to come over whenever, so I just rushed over to tell him the news. I had the open invite, so I didn't think it would be disrespectful to barge in."

"The disrespectful part was not having any regard that he could be busy. Not bothering to message or call him first and ask?" Hunter informed.

"He was with you, so he wouldn't have answered anyway," Jason shrugged.

"Then it would have potentially acted as an indicator that he wasn't available, don't you think?" Hunter arched a brow. "What if he hadn't been with me? What if he was doing something for the show? In the shower? Sleeping?" He suggested. "And having a key and open invite is no excuse to abuse the trust he put in you not to screw him. You lot," He motioned to the friends he grew up with. "Should know that already considering Tray once told you where the spare key was hidden and you kept showing up unannounced when he was in the shower or sleeping, and then there were times you literally let yourselves in when he wasn't even home."

"We know…He stopped hiding it and said from now on we would have to-," Alyssa started.

"Check with him and ask to come over." Hunter finished it for her. "I know, he told me." He added. "Getting a key to someone's place is a privilege of the trust they have in you. And open invite, contextually, means you still ask if its okay first." Hunter remarked. "That's just basic manners and respectful to the person who lives there."

"I knew he was home, I saw his car and I knew he'd be home. He told me he didn't have plans." Blake defended.

"That just means he didn't have plans at that time. It can always change, Blake." Hunter said. "I didn't just go over so we could screw, I'd been there since that morning. He knew I was bored and had invited me to come over if I wanted. I knew he was bored too. And home, but I still checked in before just going inside because I knew that while I had the invitation, and did decide to take the offer, I forgot to message him back that I was coming and on my way. So when I arrived, I knocked on the door instead of just walking in even though he told me that if I decided to visit, I could let myself in."

"You're just his boyfriend, I'm his best friend. There's a difference between you and me showing up. I have a key, you would have no choice but to ask him before going in." Blake retorted. "If he didn't have prior plans, and it was that early in the morning, the door still was locked because he hadn't gone anywhere yet and you would have needed to call, text or knock to get Tray to let you in. I know my brother." He made a _hmph_ noise, arms crossed once again.

"Wrong," Hunter informed. "The door was locked when I arrived, but I didn't need him to let me in because I have a key to his apartment too." He revealed. "And an open invite. Just like you, Blake." Hunter added. "I've had a key to his place since last January, when his old boss fired him for bullshit reasons and I went over to spend the day and night with him. Night because I knew he was upset and we were likely gonna end up drunk. We got on the topic of spare keys and I joked that if he gave me one, I could abuse the power to be sprawled out naked on his bed when he got home from work. Again, joke, but it made him laugh and that's all I cared about. Cheering him up after what happened the night before. And to my surprise, the next time we saw each other, he gave me a key to his apartment. And I promised him that he wouldn't regret that decision. But hey, you're right..." He paused as Blake arched a brow at Hunter now. "There is a difference between us and it's that I respect him. Despite having a key, and open invite to come over any time for anything, and the invite three days ago to come over because I was bored and he was home all day...I still knocked on his door because I knew that I hadn't let him know I'd be coming over, and I had not been told to just let myself in if I decided to take the invite. I respected him, though that doesn't matter to you because you're his best friend, practically his brother, and I'm just his boyfriend. Right?"

"Yep, a temporary position. And don't ever forget it because I,-" Blake started his warning.

"Enough." Trayden's voice cut Blake off and everyone froze. Unknown to the group, Trayden had heard almost the entire conversation from point where Hunter said they both, as in Blake and Hunter, may have had something to do with Trayden's mood, Hunter still apologized and didn't make light of the situation. Trayden wanted to know how all this came about, but for now, he needed to make sure this didn't become a fight. He was also kind of annoyed at how Blake was acting towards Hunter and Trayden heard all he needed to. Walking up into sight, Trayden had his arms crossed and stood between, but a few steps away from both Hunter and Blake. "That is so enough." Trayden told two males, causing them both to look over and see him looking very unamused at them.


	64. Chapter 64

_=Normal POV=  
(Saturday, 7/4/2020; 8:30 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Beach)_

Thankfully, due to the social distancing rules in place for a crowded celebration on the beach for the 4th of July, the group of friends were at their max limit and moved away the next small pod of people who were chatting with others. No one knew there was a small, heated argument between Hunter and Blake except for the friends, and now, it was probably about to get worse because Trayden had joined them. Based on the way Trayden was standing, the look in his eyes, and his choice of words, the man was not thrilled to have returned and found his boyfriend, Hunter, and best friend, Blake, taking verbal shots at one another. The thing that the friends wondered, especially Hunter and Blake, was how much did Trayden hear? Given how Trayden approached, he had to know enough to say _that is enough_. So now, the group was silent and waiting to see what would happen.

"I don't know where this started. I don't even know how it began. But I do know that after only being able to hear everything for the last six minutes, it's you two arguing. Either about or over me, and that is not okay with me," Trayden finally said after a few moments of silence after he stopped the two males from bickering back and forth. "So you will both stop." He ordered calmly, but there was a stern undertone. "Now, who wants to explain what the hell I came back to?" Trayden asked. Blake and Hunter both took a breath at the same time to start, but Trayden raised one hand up from on top of his arm to stop them. "You two are excluded from the question because you're both going to tell me the same story, but blame the other." He stated. "I want someone who won't take sides, tell me the truth, and keep it short…" He paused. "Fisher…"

The male, Fisher, was on Trayden's left and across from the shoulder. Fisher flinched a bit, tensing, when Trayden said his name. "Y-Yes?"

"You meet the qualities I asked for, so you can tell me what happened," Trayden said.

"It started as a group discussion as to why you're upset and turned into those two going back and forth over who caused it because it was established that they both did something on Wednesday night." Fisher explained.

"Thank you," Trayden said as Fisher nodded to him. "Really, you two? I'm both annoyed and disappointed."

"I'm-," Hunter and Blake started to say.

"No," Trayden stopped them. "No excuses and no apologies. I want you both to be quiet and listen to me now." He said. Blake and Hunter closed their mouths and dropped their arms, having hands at their sides. Both of them looked at Trayden, waiting for him to begin. "To start…The events of Wednesday night, while I will not name anything specific as I don't know how much has been mentioned already, should have stayed between those who were involved. Especially when those situations have been left unresolved and had things been kept private until worked out, this argument you two had over all that, would not have happened." Trayden stated. He took a breath. "Secondly, my mood this evening was nothing to do with either of you. It was because my parents assumed I had received their messages about this party when I haven't gotten anything from them since Thursday, and then rushed me along to get here." He gave that a moment to sink in.

"Yes, I do have a lot on my mind and I wanted to use tonight to figure it out, but I was urged to get here and this is not the place to do it at. I removed myself from the crowd to get my head together and return to the event with the mental reminder that this is not the time or place to resolve things. I needed all that stuff pushed back, so I can focus on the performances and talking to people who apparently know me but I don't remember them because I really don't care who knew me when I was the height of their knee or whatever," Trayden explained. "Blake, I was not trying to be an asshole earlier. I know why you came over to see me, and I appreciate that you did…But this isn't the place for that. And my goal had been to put it out of my mind, just for tonight, to keep everyone off my back about asking I was okay or not. That is why I said I didn't want to talk about it, and asked to be left alone. It was to get my mind away from that topic for this evening."

Trayden took a breath. "It was not because I am mad at you for what happened on Wednesday. Don't get it twisted, I was angry as hell with you that night…But later on, after I calmed down; I forgave it before I went to sleep, and let it go the next morning. You'd have known that if you hadn't left me on read the past two days," He shrugged. "I wasn't telling you _come over because we need to talk_ and _will you answer me before I show up at your place and kick your door down_ to yell at you over what happened," He remarked, then his gaze shifted to Hunter, causing the male to tense a little. "And you…" Trayden paused. "I already told you earlier that I wasn't upset with you about Wednesday night. I understood why you did what you did, and I also appreciate that you felt you had to apologize, even though you didn't because you hadn't done anything wrong."

Now, Both Hunter and Blake looked at each other apologetically, and then down with guilt. Everything would have been fine and solved another time beyond tonight if they had kept their mouths shut and hadn't made things a big deal where they essentially got into a verbal fight over which of them screwed up more. "There was zero reason for you two to argue tonight, and the fact it was over all this? Over me? I'm more annoyed than I was before. Also, disappointed, upset, and hurt." Trayden told them firmly, keeping his hard stare. "With everything I heard, this didn't sound like a back and forth shift the blame argument. This seemed way deeper, like a contest for either who knows me better or has a higher rank in my life, so now, I'm going to tell you both what I think about what I heard,"

"That's not what we-," Blake tried to step towards Trayden.

"I didn't tell you to move or speak. I said it was my turn to talk," He demanded. Taking a breath, Trayden looked at them both. "I don't care what you were or weren't trying to do. What you _did_ was get into a heated argument regarding me. The reason doesn't matter, the fact is that you two verbally fought and that isn't okay. So I'm going to clear everything up right now and maybe get to try and enjoy the night." Hunter and Blake nodded to him silently.

"First off, Blake…" Trayden looked at him. "You were in the wrong in this argument with Hunter." That remark shocked the whole group, and Blake's eyes widened some. "Having a key to my apartment is a reward of my trust in you, and yes, I gave you an open invite to let yourself in. I suppose its partly my fault for not explaining the context behind that allowance, but at the same time…I didn't think I would ever have to worry about you, of all people, taking the invitation literally as come over any time and let yourself in," Trayden stated.

"What you did was assume that because I was home and bored senseless that morning, and stayed that way all day, even though you had no clue because we stopped messaging around 9 am after I told you I was going to shower, then make breakfast, and I'd hit you up later." Trayden said. "I had also messaged Hunter, who told me he was bored, and let him know I was free and he could come over if he wanted to before I put the phone down to go shower and cook something. I never checked my phone for responses, I was going to after I started eating, but I ended up getting a knock on the door and it was Hunter." Trayden explained to Blake.

Giving himself a moment to breathe, Trayden stayed focused. "Like Hunter said, when we last talked that day, you knew I had nothing going on…But the plans changed, and hours later at 7-ish, you should have checked if I was free or not. A text or a call would have been fine and also-,"

"But you and Hunter were screwing on the couch, so…I doubt you-," Elijah started.

"I doubt you're going to continue having comebacks and inserting yourself in matters that don't concern you when I haul your beaten ass up that cliffside over there to the right, then toss you off it without remorse and see if you can paddle yourself to safety before the waves crash you into the rocks, knock you out, and you drown…" Trayden only slightly turned his head in Eli's direction with a look in his eyes that otherwise suggested he would hurt him. Elijah gulped nervously. "Now, do you have anything else to say?" He asked.

"N-No, sir. I'm s-sorry, s-sir," Elijah got out.

"Good, then shut it before I shut it for you," Trayden warned. "What I was going to add, before I was interrupted, was that if you didn't receive a response from me but knew my car was outside my apartment building…You could have always come over anyway, and knocked on the door. To make sure I was actually at home first, because I would have answered to find out who was there, and then when you told me it was you and let me know you had something to tell me; I'd have said gimme a second, then let you know when it was clear to come in." He informed as his eyes moved back to looking at Blake.

Blake glanced down a little. "I know it was an accident, Blake, that's why I forgave you and let it go. But the other thing Hunter was right about is the fact you did end up hurting me by ignoring my attempts to reach you for two days…And then tonight where you downplayed the whole thing like it was nothing," Trayden remarked. "Not the showing up thing, but that you avoided me and acted like that wasn't a big deal. That's what hurt." Trayden stated.

Sighing a little, Trayden wouldn't ask the question he wanted to. At least, not right now he wouldn't. Trayden wanted to know why Blake didn't reply to him in messages or calls the last two days. Perhaps it was a conversation for later on, or another time, but Trayden had a feeling that his theory was right. Hunter wasn't purposely trying to compete with Blake, but Blake could be taking everything Hunter said to him before as Hunter trying to take his place in Trayden's life. "Look," Trayden finally said as Blake brought his head up to see him. "Like I said, I already let that whole ordeal on Wednesday go…" He paused. "But what happened tonight, with you two arguing…That hasn't been resolved, and unfortunately, Blake…I know you pretty well…You get very defensive when backed into a corner, and you're protective of me." There was a pause.

"But I didn't get backed in a corner, or protective of you…" Blake mentioned.

"Yes, you did. And do you know how I know that happened tonight without having to be here for the entire fight?" Trayden questioned softly. Blake looked at him, shaking his head no. "Because I saw it in your stance before I walked into sight," Blake tensed slightly. "And I heard it in your tone of voice. All I needed to hear was your first sentence to Hunter," Blake turned his head a little. "You're just his boyfriend, I'm his best friend?" Trayden pushed. Now, the others were curious. Even Hunter. What did Trayden see going on that they didn't? "That's your infamous line when you're getting jealous and over-protective of me with someone I'm dating,"

"Is not," Blake defended instantly.

"And there's the defense because you've been backed into a corner and called out," Trayden countered sarcastically. Blake tried to glare at him. Trayden giggled a little. "Come on…You think I don't know you?" Trayden asked. "Blake, you've said that blasted line with literally every girlfriend I've ever had…Going ALL the way back to eighth friggin' grade. I won't say every boyfriend because Hunter is the first guy I've ever been with…But regardless, big brother, this isn't the first time you've picked fights with the person I'm dating. And come to think of it…Hunter is the only one I've ever seen you get protective over me about when we _weren't_ dating. You tried to intimidate him at mom's birthday party too." Blake crossed his arms and huffed. "Yeah, see…There it is. Caught," He almost grinned.

"Hey, don't give me shit over it. Someone had to keep those bitches in line and watch your back." Blake retorted.

"They weren't all bitches, Blake…" Trayden sighed.

"Most of them were and constantly trying to compete with me to be have all your attention," Blake scoffed as Trayden stared at him now. "I wasn't the one who started those fights, they did over how close we are. Most of them, exception of maybe three, were trying take you away from me and only for the sake of calling themselves your number one." He continued as Trayden's eyes widened a little. "Or using you to make someone else jealous. I think one of them only wanted you to get closer to me," He mentioned, then sighed. "To me…It always looked like you would end up hurt. So every time they'd compete with me, I'd remind them that I'm your best friend, and they're just girlfriends. That you wouldn't throw our friendship away by choosing them over me. And it just always happened to work out when you were right there to hear it…"

"You were protecting Tray," Hailey said gently. "Even though it looked like you were purposely starting fights that he saw, you were just standing your ground as his friend to keep him from getting hurt. They were the ones challenging you for main position in Tray's life, and the way you defended yourself made them end up leaving Trayden. He'd see the argument, and call it jealousy." She pointed out as Blake nodded to her.

"They'd usually, after the break up, end up showing Trayden that they never really cared, and it was more about how far he'd be willing to go for them. Who was easy to manipulate to keep them happy." Blake informed. "He used to say that he couldn't believe he dated that girl because she wasn't like that with him, while I'd sit back and remind him that I warned she was bad news and didn't like her."

"Okay, you and I will discuss that later…" Trayden shook it off, still surprised at the information. "Back to where this started…You admitted that line is your defense to someone I'm dating who you knew had intentions to use or hurt me, so should I assume you know Hunter is planning to hurt me?" No response. "Or was it said in jealousy this time?" Hesitation and then Trayden sighed. "And this is not the first time you've asserted yourself as my best friend to Hunter. You also did it back near the end of January, at mom's birthday, before we even started dating. You've never done that with girls I dated in the past, never cared when they were just friends, or even a crush," Trayden enlightened. "And before you try to deny it, don't think I didn't hear you about to tell Hunter that because of your position in my life as my best friend, you can make me leave him. Or that I'll always choose you. I stepped in and cut you off from finishing the sentence, but it was one of the two."

Blake flinched. "Yeah, that's what I thought. I told you, I know you, Blake and this seems not like you. Especially after what I just learned that you were protecting me from the girls who wanted to use or hurt me. So why are you doing this with Hunter? Is it because he's a guy, not a girl? That he didn't back down like my ex's have? He's never given you a reason to believe he'll hurt me, and with that threat you started to give him...That's how I know it's jealousy this time." Trayden informed as Blake looked off to the side. "I want to know why, and I want an answer…Now."

"Because of what changed in the time I was assumed dead," Blake finally said.

"What changed, Blake? Other than me meeting Hunter, and the others he works with…Everything is the same," Trayden pushed. "This needs to get worked out. I'm not going to deal with the two of you fighting, and you're the one who started this, so its you who has a problem with Hunter. Talk to me…Please?" He asked.

"He took my spot in your life…" Blake said as Trayden wasn't expecting that to be what he was told. "And you promised me that you'd never pick your relationship over me." He added. "I didn't start it, he did, by spouting off all the stuff and acting like he knows you better than me," Blake mumbled. "You defended him too. He's always the one protecting and comforting you now. That used to be me and in the months I was assumed dead, he replaced me. Everything changed, and I just wanted it to go back to the way it was…Where I was the one you turned to and nothing could separate us…"

Trayden stared at Blake for a moment or two, trying to make sure he heard all that right. And somehow, it wasn't processing due to sheer disbelief, but it was Trayden definitely heard every word that Blake said and he couldn't believe it. In fact, Trayden was so shocked that he didn't know what to say in response. He just stood there, stunned.


	65. Chapter 65

_=Normal POV=  
(Saturday, 7/4/2020; 8:45 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Beach)_

Trayden wasn't the only was shocked by what Blake said was his reason for being jealous of Hunter. The whole group was surprised, but none more than Hunter and Trayden. The friends wondered where it would go from here and were waiting on Trayden to snap out of his seemingly frozen stated. Finally, Trayden blinked a few times and shook his head before looking to Blake once more.

"I'm sorry…But what the fuck did you just say?" Trayden asked. Blake didn't speak, but his face showed that what he did say obviously didn't sit well with Trayden. "Did you seriously just tell me that you believe Hunter took your place in my life?" Blake nodded. Trayden ended up facepalming, his head down into the palm of his hand and his eyes were closed as he sighed heavily. Trayden lowered his hand and made his way in front of Blake and stared at him for a second before his eyes narrowed, then he brought his left hand up and smacked the male right upside the back of his head, hard too.

"Ow!" Blake yelped, but thankfully, not loud enough to catch any attention. He had his hands on the freshly slapped spot, hissing, then checking one hand for any blood. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"For even daring to let those words exit your mouth, let alone think them." Trayden commented. "You damned idiot." He added.

"I tell you how I feel, like you asked, and you smack me?" Blake glared, rubbing the back of his head a little.

Trayden had stepped back, arms crossed over one another again, and still giving a hard stare. "Be lucky that's all I did to you because I would have much preferred to sock you in the gut and put you on your ass for what you just said," Trayden remarked. "And don't think for a second that I couldn't actually do it. The only reason I didn't is because we're in public, me putting you on your ass far more noticeable than a quick smack upside the head for blatant idiocy. I rather not have to explain to my parents why I beat your ass, even though you frigging deserve it."

"How do I deserve it for telling you the truth!?" Blake countered.

"You deserve it because you're clearly not the Blake Solberg I know and love. You're clearly out of your fucking mind if you would even dare to think, let alone speak, of anyone taking your place in my life or replacing you!" Trayden glared, but those who were close enough to see it would notice the tears that formed and rested in his green eyes. Blake's strong-front fell a bit and he hesitated on talking again. "Why? Why would you even consider such an impossible thing?"

"Because of everything I've seen since with you two since I got back. We used to be that close…And now he's the one who comforts and protects you, who helped you get comfortable in the gay community…And even trying to argue tonight that he knows you better." Blake sighed, looking down. "It just seems like he replaced me as your best friend." A second time, Trayden facepalmed, then took a deep breath before looking back at Blake.

"Blake…Hunter did those things because he was being a good friend, and boyfriend," Trayden stated. "The things he did as my friend, he would have done them for any of the people standing with us right now because that's the type of person he is," He informed. "As my boyfriend, would you being my best friend not be on his ass if he was anything but good to me? You'd expect him to comfort and protect me if those things needed to be done while we were together, and if you weren't around. Like say, if you were still in the military," Trayden mentioned. "I know it's not the case because you left that work now, but Blake…You have to remember that at the time I met Hunter, I believed you were dead and you weren't here for me."

"That's not my fault, you know I would never have left you willingly…" Blake interjected quickly. "And I fought to get back to you, Tray. I swear the only thing that kept me going some days was knowing you that I couldn't leave you. Not after promising I'd be home soon, and we'd kick it back like old times…"

"Of course I know that, and I am not holding it against you…But it doesn't change the fact that when I had a lot going on, I wasn't able unable to turn to you. Believe that I wanted nothing more than to have my best friend around…And I told you the night you showed up at mom's birthday to surprise me that nothing felt right with you gone. That I felt like a piece of me was missing, and nothing…I mean nothing could fill that void," Trayden explained. "Not even Hunter. Yes, plenty of distractions, but that didn't mean the pain I felt went away. Hunter was there for me while I thought you were dead, and the reason he knows so much about me is because he's easy to talk to. I can't tell you how many deep conversations we've gotten into about life. He knows everything, just like you do. Okay? And he wasn't arguing that he knows me better, just that he does know me too." Trayden paused. "But it was never his intention to take your place, or replace you, Blake. Hunter wouldn't do that to me because he knows how important you are and how much you mean to me." Blake closed his eyes.

"How can you say _used to be that close_?" Trayden asked. "Do you remember how I reacted when I heard your voice, and saw your face? Realized you were alive? What about later that night at my place, when, just like you promised me, we kicked back as we used to? It was as if nothing changed, like you hadn't been assumed dead all those months. The first thing you did was tease me about liking Hunter, and demanded details," Trayden reminded. Blake nodded to him. "My point is that just like Hunter, you tease the fuck out of me…But you're always there for me, and I can tell you anything. If I have a problem, you listen, and help me. Hell, you're the one who told me not to be afraid to tell Hunter I liked him, because you somehow knew that he liked me, through an intense stare down because you picked up right away that he was the only one of my friends or family to ask if I was okay when you turned up alive."

Blake shrugged a little. "It's my job to check out the people you like and may date…I have to make sure that you won't end up hurt."

"Exactly…" Trayden agreed. "No one else knew the things you did about me and Hunter. I entrusted that information to you and before that night was through, you told me to go for it because you believed that I had nothing to worry about and he probably liked me too. But what I'm getting at, Blake, is who did I go to?" He asked.

"Me," Blake replied.

"Because you're my what?" Trayden pushed.

"Your best friend," Blake answered.

"And you always will be." Trayden reassured. "That's why I can't understand why you would ever think someone could take your place, or that you've been replaced. Do you honestly believe I'd allow it to happen?" He wondered. "Hunter hasn't taken your place, and he doesn't want to either. And tell me this, if you felt he was a threat to you like those girls in the past…Would you have sent me off to date him? Would you have let him be my boyfriend?" Blake shook his head. "No, you'd have warned him the night of mom's party to stay away from me, and then told me like a father catching their teenager doing something bad that I was never to see that guy again," Blake shrugged, and nodded. "But that didn't happen. You told me to go for it…So you had to know he was okay. All that aside…" He paused a moment.

"I need you to listen to me…" Trayden sighed as he finally dropped his arms down at his sides and walked forward to Blake. "You are my best friend, Blake, you have that spot. Hands down, that position belongs to you. Okay?" Trayden grabbed Blake's hands gently, holding them so they were connected as the males stood a foot or so away from one another. Trayden looked him dead in the eyes. "No one will ever take that away, and nothing will ever change the fact that you are my oldest and truest friend. You are the first friend I ever made. We've known each other since we were kids; grew up together as best friends and technically when you were thirteen, as brothers. My family fostered you, and though there was never a formal adoption, you're basically a Raseri." Trayden revealed. After a moment, Trayden began again. "Blake, I swear to you on my life that you always have a place in my life. Two, actually. You will always be my best friend as one place. And you will always my brother as the second…" Trayden vowed, his voice becoming thick with emotion as he tried to keep his composure. "But you do have to share the sibling position with Dex, Ava, Erik, and Cole. They're family too, obviously." He added.

Blake nodded to Trayden, also attempting to keep himself from just grabbing Trayden in a tight hug. "Hell, you might have to share with Natalie too," Trayden managed to give a little laugh, and smile. "Beyond that, though…" He continued. "You are special to me, Blake. No matter where I go, or what I do in this life…Never forget that I am who I today because of you. You are part of who I am. Part of me and will forever be part of my life." Trayden reassured. "There isn't a force in this world or the next that can keep us apart. Like seriously, not even death," Blake finally found a little smile. "You survived an IED field with multiple explosions going off, getting knocked out, and taken prisoner of war for several months!" He reminded as the man laughed a little, shrugging as if to say that he was pretty awesome. "And the first thing you did after all that madness, the only thing you wanted to do and did…Was find me." Trayden said softly.

"I knew your had to be a mess without me…" Blake informed.

"And I was…But Hunter helped make it a little better, not just through distractions of a very seductive manner," Trayden paused, his eyes shifting over to Hunter, who couldn't deny it. "He also praised you for my knowledge of music that helped build some of the routines in the strip show, and he reminded me that even though I believed you were dead, you were still with me in spirit and that I was never alone. I had you, and him and he promised that you two would always be here for me…" Blake looked over at Hunter now. "He wasn't trying to take your place, but he is on your side. He wants to work with you, so that way between the two of you…I'm always okay and happy, like you both want for me." Trayden stated.

"Okay? Hunter knows you're my best friend. He knows he can't compete with that, and he has no desire to. But Blake…While your place in my life can never be taken, you can't have me all to yourself. Like I told you that you have to share your brother position with the Raseri siblings and Natalie…You have to share me with other people in my life because they have places in it too." Trayden told him. "And Hunter has the place of both my friend, and my boyfriend. Hunter isn't against you, so you don't have to protect me from him. Please, don't fight with him again? It's not a matter of taking sides or who I defended…You were the one who was wrong in the argument, and Hunter was only trying to get you to see that you two are on the same side when it comes to me."

"Fine…Can I kick his ass if he ever does hurt you?" Blake inquired.

"N-," Trayden started.

"Yes," Hunter spoke up. "Yes, he can. I won't stop him, or even press charges," He nodded.

Trayden sighed and rolled his eyes as Blake grinned that Hunter said he could freely hurt him if Hunter ever hurt Tray. "Okay, but that's between you two…So unless it happens, can you two get along? Please?" Trayden asked. "And don't you dare threaten him again...Your position in my life does not grant you the almighty power of deciding who I can and can't date, nor removing someone from my life. You're not my father, and I'm not under eighteen, so you have no say. You are my best friend, and Hunter is not just my boyfriend, but he's a friend too." He informed. "No more fighting, please? For me? If this happens again, you both lose me as I will not choose between you in order to stick by what I said of never picking a relationship over our friendship, and vice-versa that I'd never pick a friend over a relationship. I just won't choose either...So will you two not fight again?"

Blake and Hunter looked at one another, then faced off with their hands extended. "For you," The males said, shaking their hands. "And we're sorry,"

"Good. Thank you." Trayden relaxed a bit.

"Yeah, yeah…You're lucky I love you," Blake mentioned.

Trayden smiled and hugged Blake. "I know…I love you too," He pulled back and stood between Hunter and Trayden now.

"Aw, you do love me," Blake beamed. Trayden shook his head, eyes closed and Blake looked towards Hunter, seeing him gaze down and sigh a bit. Then he lifted his head, smiling like normal.

"Now, with everything fixed up…We should enjoy the rest of the night," Trayden announced as the rest cheered, all smiling, ready to relax after all that tension.

"Wait! Wait…" Blake stopped everyone from rejoining the crowd. "Not…Everything is fixed," He moved to be standing between Hunter and Trayden now. "I know there was another situation between you two on Wednesday…I know this isn't the place, but given everything else that just went down; I think the two of you should get to fix things too."

"What?" Hunter blinked. "No, no…Everything is fixed. Tray and I are fine, nothing to fix," He mentioned. "I apologized to him earlier tonight for the whole immediately bailing thing and not asking beforehand if he was okay," Trayden seemed confused, and Hunter stared at Blake to be quiet because he didn't want to get into all that heavy stuff again.

Blake understood and shrugged. "Oh! My bad then. Right, I forgot about that." He chuckled. "Carrying on!" The others laughed and began making their way to enjoy the event. Hunter and Trayden stayed back a bit, walking side by side.

"I am sorry about all that happening," Hunter said gently. "Me and Blake arguing…"

"It's done and over with now, baby. I'm sorry he fought with you at all," Trayden smiled.

"He's protective of his little brother, and best friend. It shows how big of an impact you've had being in his life all these years. He loves you, as family and friend," Hunter replied.

"Well, like I told him…He's not the only person in my life, so he's gotta share," Trayden's hand brushed by Hunter's and they linked up to intertwine. "I know that most of that whole scene with him was more than jealousy. Based on the first thing he said, that everything had changed since he came home," Hunter looked over at Trayden now. "He's still coping with being back, adjusting to the small changes that took place. I think it just finally hit him that that there's someone else in my life who wants the same things for me that he does and it took hold, made him feel like he was being replaced." He explained. "After what he dealt with overseas, I suppose I get it. He's scared, he came back and things weren't the same as he left them."

"Is sounds like he needed assurance that he wasn't going to lose you, and you gave him that, babe. I'm sure everything will be okay now," Hunter kissed Trayden's cheek. "He knows that no one can take his place, and he could never be replaced. I wasn't offended by any of what happened, I figured there had to be a reason why he would suddenly be jealous of me after the talks we've had. And he definitely already gave me the warning not to hurt you," He laughed a bit and Trayden set his head on Hunter's shoulder. "I think Blake, and everyone else in our friend circle knows now how special he is to you, and he knows that you love him,"

They were catching up to the others now, it looked like the Raseri siblings were doing a performance and the friends made it in time to watch the end. "I do love him," Trayden said as he looked forward to see Blake trying to motion them to come up more and stand with them since Hunter and Trayden were the ones farthest back. As the two reached the rest, Trayden held Hunter's hand tightly and lifted his head up to look at his boyfriend.

"I know you do," Hunter responded, but he was looking ahead and Trayden could see a somewhat distant look in his eyes. There was miniscule hint of sadness in them too. Trayden tried to cycle through his thoughts to figure out why Hunter would look upset, and realized that he only just got that way when Trayden said words _I do love him_. Hunter's reply was so…Accepting, that he knew Trayden loved Blake. That's when it hit Trayden hard. Due to everything going on, the two of them still hadn't talked about what happened between them on Wednesday night where Hunter told Trayden right before Blake burst in that he loved Trayden.

 _Is that what Blake was talking about with me and Hunter fixing things?_ Trayden wondered. _Does Blake know that Hunter told me he loves me? Did…Hunter tell him? Is that what started the arguing? Them trying to figure out which situation hurt me? Neither did. I was annoyed with Blake barging in at the worst time because I'd just been about to tell Hunter I love him too. And after Blake left, Hunter got called. We haven't been able to talk about it yet. Should I bring it up?_ Trayden wished he knew how to handle this, but based on all this thoughts and theories, it seemed that Blake and Hunter knew of each other's situation from Wednesday night. But with Blake's side of things, it was settled. Maybe it was only fair that Trayden let Hunter know how he felt, so the poor guy wasn't thinking that Trayden didn't hear him, forgot.

"Hey," Trayden got Hunter's attention as the auburn-haired male turned his head and looked at Trayden with a smile. Trayden giggled a little as he shifted lean up and kiss Hunter deeply. Surprised by the action, Hunter returned the affection. The kiss finally ended as Trayden looked in his eyes. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too," Hunter replied, then it hit him as he quickly faced Trayden more, surprise plastered on his features. "Wait…" Hunter paused. "D-Did you just tell me you love me?"

Trayden nodded once. "Didn't you tell me Wednesday night before Blake showed up after we finished making love that you love me?" He asked gently.

"Y-Yes! I did, but…I didn't think you heard me, or forgot…" Hunter admitted.

Trayden shook his head now. "I heard you, and while I was a bit shocked that you confessed it out of nowhere, I was happy that you did. I was about to tell you I love you too before Blake came in."

"I'm sorry that I had to take off, because that whole moment is why I wanted to make sure you were okay and have us be able to sit down and talk about it. And then I just didn't want to bring it earlier today because I felt like you had needed time to sit with it. I didn't want you to feel rushed or pressured, but then I also wondered if you hadn't heard me or forgotten…I was going to ask you if you wanted to spend time together tonight and bring it up because I didn't want you to think that I only said it in the heat of the moment," Hunter explained.

Trayden laughed a little and pecked Hunter's lips again. "Hey, hey…Relax, baby. I know, and understand. I told you that before. And had you not been called off, like I said, we would have talked about it. I wanted to bring it up over the last two days, but I felt it would be better in person. I was going to ask you if you wanted to come over after all this, so I could tell you how I felt. I didn't want you to think that I was avoiding saying something because I didn't feel the same." Trayden informed.

"Seems we both ended up thinking the same things," Hunter chuckled.

"Great minds think alike," Trayden reminded.

"That they do," Hunter held Trayden close. "I love you, Trayden,"

"I love you too, Hunter," Trayden responded as they shared another kiss just as the fireworks started going off above them. The friends were all watching, some even took pictures or recorded it before everyone enjoyed the display. And all of them were in agreement that this turned out to be a great night all around.


	66. Chapter 66

_=Trayden's POV=  
(Sunday, 8/30/2020; 5:30 am)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Trayden's Apartment)_

I severely disliked being awake before the sun rose, even more so when I had a long night and couldn't sleep well. I had work last night from 4 pm to 11:30 pm. I only did my usual stuff of monitoring the show. I was originally going to be at Hunter's place, but around 3:15 pm, I'd developed a bad headache and told Hunter I was going to stay home. If I had gone, it would have been loud, and I'd have suffered more. Staying at my house allowed me to watch everything in silence, but I did keep the sound on and low, for the sake of listening to potential issues with the music that the dancers were using. I was able to keep my lights dimmed, and stay relaxed on the couch. The hard part of last night was after work when I tried to sleep. I just couldn't get comfortable to fall asleep, or I'd end up waking if I had managed to fall asleep. I hated nights like these, rather, early mornings. It's 5:30 am now and I've about given up on going to sleep again because the sun would come up in about an hour. What sucked more was that I still had a headache. I've taken meds for it, but it just dulls the pain for a little while. I'm already prepared to deal with the fact today is going to blow with me running on a little sleep and unable to get rid of this headache.

I'm currently just sitting on the couch, upright and with a blanket over my lap. I had the TV on, watching the news for weather and other updates regarding the Archipelago. Sometimes there was stuff about the rest of the world, like the Coronavirus pandemic, as one example. It was still a thing, but most countries had it under control now. I've seen that the USA isn't doing so great. For us, we're doing alright. My father's measures are holding steady and ensuring that we don't get overrun by this virus again. Still wearing masks, certain amount of people in stores at a time, social gathering was set based at the type of event, and we still had required testing for those coming into the Archipelago. Those positive were sent right to isolation, and those who could have been exposed into quarantine. So despite the virus free thing we had a few months ago, it didn't stay that way for too long. We got a quick handle on it, so hopefully, we could keep it contained. I certainly never wanted to have it again, and I've heard stories where people have caught COVID-19 a second time, and the results have varied, but most say it's worse.

Everything with my family and friends is good. Hunter and I are doing great, and seem stronger since that 4th of July party where I told Hunter that I love him in response to three days before when he said it to me after we made love. I still can't believe we've been together for seven months as of two days ago on the 28th. To me, it still feels like a little time has gone by. Hunter and I definitely enjoy our dates, and the one or two times a week we have sex. We were doing it three times a week, but things got a little busy when my dad switched the reopening phase we were in. Mostly everything is open again, except places that can hold a lot of people. Wild Fantasies, unfortunately, fell in that category. I believe Gregory is trying to work with my father about opening the building again, but if it can meet the current guidelines for health and safety amidst the pandemic. I'm just glad that things are working out and wondered what my day would be like today. I'm sure I'd hear from Hunter when he woke up to ask if I was alright from last night. Our last messages were right before I went to bed, and had told him he headache was getting worse.

I guess I'd just have to wait and see how my day would go.

**. . .**

_(9:45 am)_

My morning, so far, has been boring. I stayed on the couch until about 6:35 am before I decided to get up and make coffee. After the first cup, I went to shower, and then made breakfast with another cup of coffee. By the time all this was done, it was probably 8:00 am. I had already cleaned everything up, tidied the apartment, and currently had a small load of laundry drying. It would finished by 10:15 am, and once I got it folded then put away; I had no idea what I'd do. I haven't heard from anyone yet, so I assume that they might be working, for those who did days shifts. I'm surprised I haven't heard from Hunter yet either, he was usually one of the first people to message me in the morning. The part that sucks for me right now is that I'm tired, but can't sleep. I did try after putting the clothes in the dryer, but nothing. I sighed heavily, closing my eyes, and laying my head back so it was facing the ceiling. Maybe I should find something to do with my day? Anything had to be better than sitting around, tired, but unable to sleep. I'd wait until laundry was done, then maybe I'd go out and stroll around the city within range of my apartment complex.

**. . .**

_(1:15 pm)  
(Park)_

My wandering around has ended up with me in the park. I'd been walking since 11:00 am when I had finished laundry and decided to head out. I had my phone, wallet, and keys. I also made sure to have my inhaler and a water bottle. I didn't have a destination, just wanted to get out of the apartment where fatigue was trying to put me to sleep even though I wouldn't knock out. Around noon, I grabbed lunch for myself; just a cheeseburger and side of fries. I sat outside of the place to enjoy the food and then went back to walking when done. Somehow, I've reached the park and figured I'd keep along the walker's path. After this, I'd likely go home. Maybe I'd walked enough to get a nap in before dinner and relieve some of this tiredness. I still had a headache too. I haven't heard from anyone either, and I found that strange. Guess everyone was working or busy. I sighed and continued along the path.

Soon it was 2:05 pm, and I figured it was time to head home. I wanted to try napping again. I yawned as I walked by a group of guys who were standing around and smoking. One of them whistled at me to get my attention, I ignored it.

"Hey. Hey, don't walk off," One said, moving in front of me to block my path. "We just wanna talk," He smiled.

"That's nice and all, but I have somewhere to be." I replied calmly. I didn't, but I was getting bad vibes and where I currently was in the park was a place that was a bit hidden and not often used. Most came through just to walk on the path, but never stayed.

"Aw, come on. Surely you can spare a few minutes?" The guy tried.

"Sorry, but I'm already running behind. Can you please step aside?" I asked.

"Sure, but for a price," The male chuckled. I rolled my eyes. "Just a small kiss, right here," He pointed to his lips.

"Gonna have to pass. I don't kiss strangers," I revealed. Though, I did kiss Hunter the night of our thank you date. "And I have a boyfriend,"

"He doesn't have to know," The male wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Bet we could make you happier," Another suggested, I glanced to see that another one of the group had moved behind me. A third was next to him, also behind me.

"I doubt this." I remarked.

"You haven't even seen or felt what we can do, so how can you doubt?" The first male inquired.

"Because I'm not interested. Kay? Now, will you move?" I stated.

"Come on, why don't you give us a chance?" I felt one of the males behind me set a hand on my hip, then the second male back there ran his hand from my lower back over my butt. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, then let it out before I stepped forward slightly and shifted to the left to get away from the guy in front of me.

"Second time…I'm not interested. I'm not into guys who think they can have whatever they want, nor keep their hands to themselves after I've said I'm not interested and also taken." I retorted as I started walking again. Not more than a moment later, I felt the back of my light jacket get grabbed and I was yanked backwards. I lost my footing and ended up on my backside with a grunt.

"We didn't say we were done with you!" An angry male voice remarked. I looked to see the five males around me, two held my arms and dragged me off the path. I struggled and tried to get free, but it was hard to fight two people who had my arms.

"Let go!" I demanded. "Do you have any idea who I am!?" It wasn't often I pulled my son of the mayor card, but it usually worked if I was being harassed by people.

"We don't care." One said. Once I was dragged to wherever they wanted me, the two holding my arms kept them pinned down on the ground.

"Teach him a lesson," The guy who had cut me off my path grinned. One male shoved a rolled up bandana in my mouth and then two laid into me. Mainly going for my sides or stomach, there were a few hits to my face. After ten minutes, it stopped and all I really felt was pain. "Now…We can have a little fun," I saw him crouch down, running his hand up my leg. My eyes widened and I tried to struggle again, but the others were holding. The guy's hand stopped at my crotch and giving it a squeeze before he used both hands to work my belt unlatched, and then the button of my pants. The male dragged the zipper down and went to slide his hand down into my pants. I felt tears in my eyes as he touched me. "Aw, don't cry…It won't hurt for long," He smirked, leaning over to kiss me. Only briefly moving the bandana to do it. I bit his tongue when I felt it enter my mouth. The guys shifted back, glaring. "Still feisty? You won't be after this! Turn him over,"

I quickly shook my head and continued struggling; they managed to roll me on my front and the guy started to pull my pants down. I felt my pants moving slightly; I cried hearing the males snicker and egg their friend on to _fuck me good_. I was going to end up raped, and probably by all of them. As I felt my underwear begin to shift, a baseball hit the ground and rolled towards me. "I'll get it!" I heard a child's voice call.

"Shit…" One guy cursed. "We need to bail, now!" And just like that, they quickly let go and darted off. Tears were still falling from my eyes as I laid there, but managed to curl into myself, and shook with fear of what almost happened to me. I couldn't think. As I laid there, the child searching for their ball came into view.

"Tray?" I managed to look at who said my name. It was a child, male, and none other than Hunter's little brother, Nathan. "Why are you laying on the ground?" He asked. "Are you okay?" I still shook. "I'll get you help,"

"Did you find the ball, son?" That was Salvatore's voice.

"Dad! Mom!" Nathan waved to get their attention. "Someone is hurt!" I wasn't really paying attention, I just laid there, still trying to process what happened. Not more than a few moments later, I saw Hollie rush forward to her brother. Next was Salvatore and Valarie to arrive; they recognized me right away.

"Oh my Odin!" Valarie gasped. "Trayden, dear…What happened?" She dropped to her knees to try and touch me, I flinched back. "It's okay…Ssh, I'm not going to hurt you…" She tried again. I was still shaking, but I think she was trying to look over me. After a few moments, Valarie tensed a little and looked to her husband, motioning for him to come over.

"What's wrong?" Salvatore inquired. Valarie whispered something to him and he moved back in shock, looking at me, then back at her. "I'll call the police. And then we should call Hunter to get a number for Rachel or Dustin…"

"Kids, you stay right there," Valarie told them. "I'll call Hunter, you call the authorities…" She stated in reply to Salvatore. "Everything will be alright, sweetheart…You're safe now," She soothed to me, I just cried silently, shaking. Valarie set her phone to her ear, waiting a few seconds. "Hunter…I need Rachel or Dustin's number, now, please?" She asked, sighing and looking down slightly. "Because I need to call them for Trayden…He got attacked at the park, your father is calling the police," There was a slight pause. "Son, I don't know what happened. But right now, I need to get ahold of his parents and let them know." She closed her eyes. "We're in the hidden spot along the walking path. Again, I don't know what happened to Trayden; we found him lying on the ground, holding himself and shaking. He looks pretty beat up, and scared…Your brother is the one who found him while fetching a baseball, and called for us to come over…" Valarie glanced over at me. "Hurry then, and do not forget to call his parents. I love you, bye,"

"He's rushing here, isn't he?" Salvatore wondered. Valarie nodded softly. "The cops our on their way too," He informed.

"Come on, dear…Let's sit up," Valarie suggested to me, trying to coax me up, but not too hard. I gave in and slowly moved to sit upright, she sat beside me and had her arm around my shoulder. I still shook and held myself with my knees to my chest.

I hadn't kept track of how long went by before I spotted officers coming towards us, there were four and it appeared two paramedics right behind them. The EMT's came towards me, it appeared to be a male and female. The cops were all males. When they all came too close, I hid myself more, shaking harder. "Easy now…Slow down when you approach him. He flinched away when my wife got too close at first," Salvatore stated.

"Understood. Are you the one who called for help after finding him?" One officer asked.

"My son found him. He recognized Trayden right away," Salvatore replied.

"You know him?" A different officer inquired.

"Yes, of course. He's our older son's boyfriend…His name is Trayden Raseri," Valarie said.

"The Mayor's son?" The cop questioned.

"That's right. His parents should be on their way too, we had our oldest call them, and he is also coming." Salvatore mentioned.

"Alright, I'm going to need you both to tell me exactly how you came into this scene…And we'll need to talk to your son who found him too. Please? Just a few small questions for the report,"

"We'll give you whatever we can…But I believe Trayden is the only one who knows what happened," Salvatore enlightened.

"These officers will be talking to Trayden," The man motioned to the ones on his right, and they nodded, going closer to me. I tensed up and ended up moving into Valarie's arms more.

"Ssh…You're okay, Trayden…These people just want to help find who did this, and make sure you're okay…" Valarie comforted.

"Mom! Dad!" A voice yelled, I peeked to see Hunter running up. An officer blocked him off. "Hey, let me through…"

"He's okay!" Valarie reassured. "He's our older son, and Trayden's boyfriend…Where are Dustin and Rachel?"

The cop let Hunter through as I instantly sat up a bit more, wanting him to hold me. "On their way now, but coming from across the city, so it's gonna take them a bit. They just said to let them know if Trayden goes to the hospital or back home so they know where to see him at," Hunter told them as he moved closer to me. "Here, watch out, Mom," He said gently as his mother moved and Hunter took her place. As soon as his arms were around me, I started crying more with my face in his chest.

"We need to know what happened here," An officer stated.

"Just…Step back for a few minutes and let me calm him down. Believe me…I want to know what happened too, but he's not gonna talk all worked up like this," Hunter informed. The officers and paramedics nodded, and stepped away to give me some space.

I clutched Hunter's shirt tightly and sobbed lightly, I felt him rubbing my shoulders and trying to calm me. Hunter just kept soothing me, letting me know he was there and everything would be okay. I still couldn't believed what happened, what would have if that baseball hadn't rolled in and Nathan called that he was going to get it. I was beside myself, scared, and still shaking. I didn't want to talk about it, but I felt like it would be insisted that I did. I didn't want those guys to get away. I'd have to talk, but right now, I just wanted Hunter to hold me and hoped that I could calm down.


	67. Chapter 67

_=Normal POV=  
(Sunday, 8/30/2020; 2:30 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Park)_

The Haddock family and Trayden were still at the park with four officers, and two paramedics. Valarie spoke with one officer, then Salvatore with Nathan spoke to another. One officer was still on standby to get the story of what happened from Trayden, and the paramedics were waiting to look over him as it was clear to see that he'd been physically attacked. The fourth cop was keeping people back, mainly reporters and journalists. Dustin and Rachel had not arrived yet, but it was okay because Trayden was still holding onto Hunter. Trayden was no longer sobbing, the cries had turned softer, like a whimpering. Hunter did what he could to comfort his boyfriend, but he did want to know what had happened to cause this. Trayden had cried for about twenty minutes, and finally calming down with just a few coughs and sniffling. Hunter rubbed Trayden's back and shoulder, just reminding him that it was okay and he was safe. Trayden wiped his eyes, but he stayed against Hunter with his head on Hunter's shoulder.

"You have to tell the officer what happened, Trayden…" Hunter told him gently. "And everything you can remember about who did this, so they can be caught and punished for their crime." He added. Trayden still shook a little. "You should let the paramedics take a look at you too," Hunter advised. "We want to make sure you're okay. I know you're scared, but I'm right here, okay? I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Trayden managed a nod in response to what Hunter said. He knew he had to talk, he just didn't want to because of what the situation was. "Will you talk to the cop and get checked out?" Trayden nodded again.

"Y-Your brother and sister shouldn't be here for this…" Trayden informed softly. Hunter didn't like the sound of that, his siblings were old enough to hear about Trayden being beaten up. This made it sound like something happened that wouldn't be appropriate for them. Regardless, Trayden was willing talk, but not with them present.

"Mom, dad…Will you take Nathan and Hollie out of earshot, please?" Hunter asked. Valarie and Salvatore nodded, guiding the children farther away. "Okay, they're gone now…" He confirmed to Trayden.

"Are we okay to approach?" The female paramedic questioned. Trayden nodded as the three of them stepped closer. The two paramedics knelt down near Trayden, but kept it slow. "Hi, Trayden. My name is Deanna, and this is my partner, Jackson. We just want to make sure you're okay and don't need a hospital. Is that alright with you?" The woman, Deanna, hoped.

"Yes…" Trayden replied.

"Thank you," The male EMT, Jackson, stated. "Vital signs first, then examination?" He looked at Deanna, who nodded to confirm the treatment plan.

"While they do that, my name is name is Victor Grimborn, I'm technically a private investigator, but I was an officer first and since I haven't had any cases lately, I elected to take on some police work. The other officers with me are my brother, Ricky Grimborn, and over there are Jeremy Traytor and Kayne Hunters." Victor introduced, pointing to the others he named.

"You're…Bryan's father, aren't you?" Hunter inquired.

"I am, yes. How do you know me?" Victor asked.

"I'm Bryan's boss, at Wild Fantasies. I'm Hunter Forger, that's my legal name, at least. I don't use Haddock anymore, like my parents introduced me as," Hunter informed. "It's a long story dating back over ten years ago…Anyway, you're here for Trayden," He added.

"Ah, yes! I remember you now. You looked familiar, but the name threw me off," Victor said, understanding who Hunter was. Victor pulled out a notepad, and pen. He jotted a few things down first, then looked at Trayden. "Can you tell me what happened? I don't need a lot of detail at this very moment, just the gist. I'll collect a recorded or written statement another time after you've had a bit to settle with today's incident."

Trayden sighed some, looking down and Hunter rubbed his upper arm. "It's okay, babe…Take it slow," Hunter soothed.

"I was minding my own business and walking on the path to get to the exit…It was probably a little after 2 pm when I went by a group of five males who were smoking. One of them whistled at me to get my attention, but I just kept walking. One spoke, told me not to walk away, and blocked my path. He said they just wanted to talk. I mentioned having somewhere to be. Same guy said just for a few minutes, and I told him I was already behind and asked that he step aside," Trayden paused to take a breath. "He said he'd let me by for the price of a kiss on the lips." Trayden felt the shift in Hunter's emotions, but didn't draw attention to it.

"I refused and they all started suggesting we could have fun and I'd have a better time with them. One held my hip, another grabbed my butt…I moved away and tried to walk off, but they grabbed me and I fell back. They dragged me to this spot, and I was held down while two beat me up for ten minutes…After that…The guy who cut me off had the two who attacked me hold my legs while…He started touching and molesting me…" Trayden started shaking and trying not to cry. "He kissed me and I bit his tongue…Then he stopped and pulled back, told the others to turn me over and began pulling my pants down…But that's when the baseball landed, and a voice said they'd get it. The guys let go and ran off…I just laid here, curled up…"

"Then you were found by Mr. Haddock's son, the child?" Victor asked.

Trayden nodded. "Nathan recognized me right away, he called for his parents…Then they came over with Hollie, and after Viola got close to me and looked me over, she whispered something to Salvatore and he said he would call the police while she called Hunter to get the number for my parents…Then you guys came…" Trayden leaned into Hunter more, trying not to cry again.

"I'm deeply sorry that this has happened to you, Trayden…But I assure you that we'll find these people, and they will face justice. I have enough story now to get the report started," Victor informed. "Once you've had some time to sit with things, and heal, you give me a call. We'll set up a time to get more detail about the incident." Victor explained, handing Trayden his card. "For now…Can you give me anything about how they looked?"

While the paramedics still checked over Trayden, he told Victor what he could about the five who had done this to him. It wasn't much, but Trayden was able to provide hair and eyes for some, age and height range for all, and only a little on what they were wearing. Trayden admitted that he didn't get many chances to see them. By the end of all that, Trayden gave Victor his contact information, and then he went to speak with the other officers and get people to clear out while the paramedics were treating some of the injuries on Trayden. Hunter continued to hold Trayden the best he could as Trayden had to adjust at times for the medics to do their exam. Soon, it was 3:00 pm and the paramedics were cleaning up their things as Vincent returned with Dustin and Rachel in tow.

"My baby boy…" Rachel instantly dropped to her knees next to Trayden and hugged him carefully.

"How is he?" Dustin asked the officers and paramedics.

"I've already gotten a general statement from Trayden about what occurred, and I've told him to contact me after he's had some time to settle with things so we can get a full statement. I believe our part, for now, is handled. We'll be returning to the station to get this report started and begin a search for the ones responsible. No names to go off of, but Trayden was able to provide some details that we can be on the look for." Vincent explained.

"Thank you, Officer Grimborn. To you and the others." Dustin shook their hands.

"It's our pleasure, Mayor Raseri. I assure you we'll find those responsible and they will face justice for their actions." Vincent said, then he led the other officers away to leave.

"We've also finished our exam and treated a few of the minor things. I'm concerned that there could be bruised or cracked ribs, we don't have the equipment to confirm it. I would advise a trip to the hospital. Other than that, I believe the minor cuts and bruises should clear up in a few days to a week." Deanna said.

"Would you like us to take you to the hospital, or be taken by someone else? I do believe you should go to get the scan for your ribs," Jackson informed.

"Will you take me?" Trayden asked Hunter.

"Of course, babe." Hunter nodded gently.

"Alright, we'll let them know ahead of time that you're going to be arriving. Just go through the emergency room, and let them know who you are." Deanna mentioned.

"We will, thank you," Rachel replied lightly. The paramedics headed out a few moments later. "Let's get you to the hospital, sweetheart," She suggested. Trayden only nodded and allowed Hunter and Dustin to help him up. He cringed and hissed a little at how his body felt, and then they helped Trayden to get to Hunter's car.

"We'll meet you there, son…" Dustin said once Trayden was buckled in. Trayden nodded and then Dustin shut the door. "Thank you for calling us, Hunter…"

"You're welcome," Hunter responded. "I'll see you at the hospital," He then went around to get into the driver's side, buckle, and start the car. Hunter changed the gear drove off. Rachel and Dustin went to talk to Valarie and Salvatore quickly, then they too left and were driving towards the hospital.

**. . .**

_(3:45 pm)  
(Hospital)_

Hunter sat in the emergency room where Trayden had been placed after they arrived and got checked in. Trayden had given his permission that Hunter could be with him, despite not being family. Trayden had already been seen and then taken to X-Ray, so Hunter was just waiting for him to come back now. He sat in the chair, hands folded and arms on his knees, thinking about everything. Hunter was beyond worried for his boyfriend, and pissed off about what happened. Hunter sat back and sighed, his eyes closed while trying to figure out how to help Trayden get through this. Hunter heard the curtain move, and he looked to see if Trayden was back, but found it was just Dustin and Rachel, brought there by the nurse.

"Where is he?" Dustin asked.

"They just took him for X-Ray about ten minutes ago," Hunter replied softly. "They said it shouldn't take too long."

"What happened to him?" Rachel asked softly.

"Unless he asked you not to say anything?" Dustin cut in. "We don't want to make it harder for him to recover."

"He told me I could tell anyone who wanted to know, said it would make it easier if he didn't have to keep repeating it. Tray just asked I wouldn't tell anyone while he's around," Hunter informed. "For what happened in the park…Five guys stopped Tray while he was walking on the path, they wanted to have some fun with him and he refused. They basically dragged him to a more hidden spot, beat him up, and then four held him while one basically molested him and there was intention to rape if my little brother's baseball hadn't landed near them. The guys left Tray on the ground and ran, then my brother found him and called for my parents, who called me, and I called you," Hunter summarized.

"Oh my Gods…" Rachel gasped.

"I don't know the full story with details, but I know what he told Officer Grimborn was hard enough for him to get out…He's still upset and shaken up," Hunter said.

"And I'm sure no one holds it against him for feeling that way," Dustin nodded. "Why was he in the park anyway?"

"I don't know. I had been cleaning my house with friends over when my mom called me and said Trayden had been attacked at the park. She asked if I'd give you a call since they don't have your numbers, and knew I did. I called you guys and rushed to the park. My friends are still at my house, they wanted to come too but I told them to go home, or they could wait there. I didn't feel Trayden would want all that attention on him, and I was right because he got tense and jumpy if people came too close before he calmed down." Hunter explained. "I've only told the friends that Tray is shaken up and upset. And that we're at the hospital to get him checked out."

"Will you end up telling them?" Rachel asked.

"I'll ask Trayden if he wants them to know first. He didn't say anything in the car," Hunter responded. "It was quick during check in and triage, they had a lot of information from the paramedics already. It was really just questions about how much pain he felt, and insurance information."

"I guess we just have to wait for Trayden to be brought back, and hopefully he's okay," Dustin stated. The three of them just sat quietly, waiting for news. Though, Hunter did give up the chair he was sitting in for Rachel to sit down.

**. . .**

_(4:00 pm)_

Dustin, Rachel, and Hunter sat waiting, but not long. Just as it turned 4:00 pm, Trayden was brought back to the room by a female nurse, then she helped him into the bed.

"The doctor is just collecting all the images and going over them. He'll come give you the results as soon as he's done." The nurse informed with a smile.

"Thank you," Rachel said to her, she nodded and left the room. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?" She asked, going next to Trayden.

"Sore, and tired…" Trayden replied.

"Hopefully, it won't take long to get the results of your X-Ray, then you can be discharged and rest at home for a few days," Dustin stated. Trayden nodded, and closed his eyes. "Why were you at the park, son?"

"Had nothing better to do," Trayden answered. "Chores were done, couldn't sleep, so I decided to go walking…"

"You could have come over to my house, babe. I've been home all day, with the others over," Hunter said lightly.

"I hadn't heard from you, so I thought you were busy," Trayden tried to relax, but winced a bit.

"The only reason I didn't message or call you was because I didn't know how you felt. Last night, you went to bed after telling me that your headache was worse," Hunter reminded. "I didn't want to disturb you if you were still dealing with it, or it turned into a migraine…" He sighed a little. "I should have checked in…I'm sorry,"

"Not your fault…I could have messaged you too," Trayden mentioned. "I'm just tired because I barely slept last night. I either couldn't get comfortable or when I would get to sleep, I couldn't stay asleep. Headache hasn't really gone away, and meds just dull it for a bit," He laid his head back on the pillow. "I figured I'd go walking in the park, try to tire myself out…It was working until earlier…" He mumbled.

"I'm here for whatever you need, babe. I mean it..." Hunter promised.

"Us too, Trayden," Rachel nodded.

"I know…" Trayden responded. "Who else knows what happened?" He asked.

"We do, the cops and paramedics…" Dustin said.

"Our friends know you got hurt, but I haven't told them anything. They were with me when my mom called, I rushed out and told them they could either go home or wait for me to get back, but not to show up at the park. My last update was to Blake, and only him, saying we're at the hospital to make sure you're okay." Hunter admitted.

"You know they're gonna harass you…" Trayden sighed.

"Doesn't matter. It's none of their business. I told your parents when they got here because they are your parents. Our friends only know you got hurt, and that's all they need to know unless you want them to know what really happened." Hunter remarked calmly. "I'm not saying anything unless you want me to,"

"I appreciate that…You can tell Blake, though. He's family, just don't have him come rushing here," Trayden said.

Not more than a few moments later, the doctor knocked on the wall and stepping into sight. "Hello," The man greeted. "I'm the ER doctor on tonight, everyone just calls me Dr. Shawn. I have your X-Ray results," He paused.

"You can say it with them all here. It's just my boyfriend and parents," Trayden told him, seeing the look on the doctor's face about others being in the room.

"Just wanted to make sure," Dr. Shawn smiled. "Well, happy to report that nothing is broken…But there are two on the left that are bruised. Those usually heal in three to six weeks. I suggest an ice pack to prevent inflammation, and over the counter medication should do the trick for pain. Try to rest, and don't do anything strenuous. If pain isn't dulling down or going away after a few weeks, come back for more testing. You should follow up with your doctor in a month," He explained.

"Got it," Trayden replied to him.

"And everything else should clear up in a week or so," Doctor Shawn informed.

"Thank you so much," Rachel smiled.

"You're welcome. Do you have any questions for me?" Doctor Shawn asked. Trayden shook his head. "Well then, if you'd like to sign this line for me, I'll release you from the hospital," He smiled, getting his pen and walking closer to Trayden, who signed and then Doctor Shawn handed Trayden his copies of things and the two shook hands before the doctor left.

"Would you like me to give you a lift home, babe?" Hunter questioned as he and Dustin helped Trayden off the bed and to his feet.

"A-Actually…I was hoping that maybe I could stay with you for a few nights…O-Or you stay with me…" Trayden hoped, looking down, embarrassed. "I-I don't…Want to be alone…"

"Hey, I said whatever you need, babe…If you don't want to be alone, then I'll stay with you. My place or yours?" Hunter questioned with a light smile.

"You still have work nights…So yours would probably be better," Trayden replied.

"Then we'll go to yours to get you some stuff first," Hunter kissed Trayden's cheek. After that, the group left the hospital. Rachel and Dustin went home mentioning they wanted updates, and then Trayden and Hunter got in Hunter's car and headed for Trayden's apartment. All Trayden wanted to do was get to Hunter's and lay down to rest. The day had been long enough already and Trayden wanted it to be over.


	68. Chapter 68

_=Normal POV=  
(Sunday, 8/30/2020; 5:15 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Hunter's House)_

Hunter pulled into the driveway of his house, and got in the garage. Hunter shut off his truck and looked over to Trayden, his boyfriend looked so upset and deep in thought. Hunter didn't know what he could do to help, but he would do anything if it brought back the smile to Trayden's face. Hunter couldn't believe that Trayden was hit on, attacked, molested, and would have been raped if Nathan's baseball hadn't broken things up. Hunter wanted those responsible caught, but he'd leave that to police; Hunter knew his boyfriend needed him more.

"Everyone is still here, aren't they?" Trayden asked, his eyes cast downward.

"It appears that way, love," Hunter replied. "I'll send them home now," He added.

"No…No, it's fine…" Trayden said. "I-I know they're just worried about me and you did give them the option to stay to wait for you to return,"

"I only said that under the assumption I'd come back here alone after I made sure you were okay," Hunter informed.

"Still, it's alright," Trayden adjusted in the seat a little, and winced. "I don't mind…I just want to take some pain killers, get a shower, eat a little something, and try to relax before bed, then pray I find sleep and not have a repeat of last night…"

"Whatever you want, babe. Let's get inside and you can go right to my room to shower in there, that way you don't have to cross the living room where I'm sure they all are waiting," Hunter said lightly.

"Are you going to tell them?" Trayden wondered, his eyes closed.

"Not if you don't want me to," Hunter reassured. "I can make them go home with only the information that you are okay, and it's gonna take some time to heal. If they ask why you're are here, I'll tell them its so I can help you while you recover because your injuries make it difficult to move a lot and the doctor suggested having a helper,"

Trayden shook his head. "Just tell them the truth. If it comes out later we didn't tell them, they'll just get like they did when they found out we were having sex…So I rather they know now, and add on that they were only told so they wouldn't harass…But I don't want to talk about it other than when I speak to police, or court, if that becomes a thing…I just want to forget it happened…" Trayden sniffled a bit.

"I understand, babe. And I will make sure they do as well," Hunter vowed. "Come on, let's get inside the house. I'll grab your stuff. Do you want to stay in the room you used during lock down, or mine?" He inquired.

"Yours, if that's okay…" Trayden said.

"More than okay. But I want to leave the door open a little bit that way I can hear if you need me for anything. You know with the door shut, it becomes sound proof," Hunter requested, Trayden nodded to him, feeling it was fair. Hunter smiled and got out of the truck, then hurried around to Trayden's side to help him out. The two got inside the house and Hunter guided Trayden down the corridor, and past the small hallway that let out into the kitchen, dining area, and living room. The others noticed the males right away, Blake was the first to reach the kitchen, but Hunter put a hand up to stop him where he was, then he lowered his fingers until just the index one was up, signaling to hold a moment. Hunter helped Trayden into his room, then bathroom. "Take your time, and call for me if you need anything?"

"I will…" Trayden replied softly.

"I'll get your bags in here before you get out of the shower, so you'll have something to change into," Hunter promised as Trayden nodded to him. Hunter gave him a small kiss on the cheek, then left Trayden to his privacy in the bathroom. Hunter exited the bedroom, leaving it open a few inches in case Trayden called for his help.

"Is he okay?" Blake asked instantly.

"I'll explain in a few minutes," Hunter told him.

"Hunter…I just want to know if he's alright…Please?" Blake showed concern in his eyes.

Hunter sighed. "Physically, aside from the attack injuries, yes…Mentally, I'm not sure yet. It's a lot to sit and cope with," He informed. "I'll explain in a sec. I just gotta get some stuff out of my truck," Hunter then went back into the garage to get the two bags that they went to Trayden's apartment to pack. Hunter returned inside, closing the garage door, and taking the stuff right to his room and setting it on the bed for Trayden to access when he got out of the shower. Hunter then left the room again, and found his friends sitting around the living room. "Before I say anything about what happened, I want it known and understood that Trayden doesn't not want anyone bringing it up, for any reason at all. His words, just now in the truck, were that he wants to forget it."

"We understand," The group of friends replied together.

"And mind you, how I tell you this; it's only because I don't know everything in exact detail. The officer who took the statement asked for a jist of what happened, and would get the full story later once Tray has had some time to sit with things and recover a bit." Hunter warned. "Just wanted to give you that heads up, that I'm only telling you what I know," He added. Hunter took a breath, listening that the shower was still going. "The simplified summary is that Trayden got hit on, attacked, and molested. He would have been raped too if not for my brother's baseball landing where Trayden was, and then the people who did this to Tray ran off."

"Oh, my Gods!" Many of them gasped.

"How did this happen…" Blake questioned.

"Trayden only said that he was walking along the path in the park around the area that is considered hidden, the blind spot. And there were these five guys who tried to stop him for some fun. Tray refused and tried to walk away, but he was grabbed and pulled backward, causing him to lose his balance. He was dragged a bit farther away and held down while two beat him up. After that, the guy who originally tried to stop him started touching and molesting him. When the guy kissed him, Tray bit him, and that made the guy mad. The guy ordered for his pals to turn Tray over and they started to pull his pants down…But that's when my brother's ball landed, making them scatter…" Hunter paused to take a breath. "Nathan recognized Trayden, called for my parents, and they're the ones who called for help. Dad phoned the police, mom called me to call Dustin and Rachel…"

"How hurt is he?" Jason asked.

"Most of it was cuts, and some bruising…But he did end up with two bruised ribs. That's why we went to the hospital. The paramedics on site weren't sure the state of his ribs, so X-Ray showed that he's got two on the left which are bruised. The doctor said the minor stuff will heal in a week, but the ribs will take three to six weeks." Hunter explained.

"But you said the mental is what you're worried about," Blake pointed out.

"Based on the things I saw since arriving at the park. According to my mom, who told Rachel and Dustin before they followed Tray and me to the hospital, when she and dad found Trayden, he was all curled into himself on the ground, crying and shaking. He wouldn't let officers or paramedics come close too fast. When I got there, he just wanted me to hold him and he sobbed for a good twenty minutes. The trembling didn't really stop, he's quiet…So I know he wants to forget, but stuff like this isn't easy to get over," Hunter told them. "It's gonna affect him for a bit,"

"Why'd you bring him here?" Alyssa inquired.

"He asked if he could stay with me, or me with him for a few days because he didn't want to be alone. I'm certainly not going to deny him that request. We chose here because he mentioned me still having to work," Hunter shrugged.

"What's going on with the police stuff?" Bryan wondered.

"Your father is on top of it. He's the one who took Tray's statement at the park, while your uncle was keeping people back. Two others…Hunters and Traytor, had talked with my parents and little brother first, then helped your uncle out." Hunter responded.

"My dad?" Bryan blinked. "But he's not an officer?"

"He said he started out as one and since PI work had been slow, he took a few police jobs to help out and stay busy," Hunter said.

"Will they be able to find the guys who did this?" Addilyn hoped.

"Trayden didn't get a lot of chances to see them all, but he could give pretty good descriptions for a few with their faces, eye and hair color. Some he could only mention clothes he saw, then a general range for height, weight, and age," Hunter revealed. "Vincent said it should be enough for a sketch artist when Trayden was ready to come in and give a full, detailed statement. He gave Tray his card, said to call after he'd healed a little,"

"Would it go to court?" Thaxter asked.

"Not sure, nothing was said about it, but maybe that's just because they have to find and arrest them first," Hunter offered.

"Sounds right," Bryan nodded. "So where is Tray now?"

"Taking a shower. He's sore, and tired. He said he just wanted to shower, take some meds, eat, and relax until bed." Hunter informed.

"Poor Trayden…" Nicole frowned. "Since we can't bring it up to respect his wishes, can we message you for updates on things?"

"Yes, absolutely," Hunter insisted.

"Why was he in the park?" Devon questioned.

"He said at the hospital that he was there because it was something to do. He said he hadn't heard from anyone all day, and he was bored at home, so he went walking. I guess he was trying to tire himself out to go home and take a nap because he had a hard night trying to sleep or stay asleep once out. But as he was heading to get home is when he came across those five guys. It was around 2 pm," Hunter enlightened.

"He had that headache last night, didn't he?" Ethan asked.

Hunter nodded. "Yeah, he said he still has it. Meds only dull it slightly, but it hasn't gone away," He stated to them.

It was silent a moment. "HUNTER!" Trayden's voice called out. Hunter instantly got off the wall he was leaning on and hurried down the hall to his bedroom, then to the bathroom door.

"I'm here, babe. What's wrong?" Hunter wondered with worry.

"I-I need your help…" Trayden winced.

"Okay, am I alright to come in?" Hunter checked with his hand on the knob.

"Yeah…" Trayden replied. Hunter walked into the bathroom to find Trayden still in the shower, but had fallen with the towel around him. "I-I slipped and fell…Hit my side going down…Don't really have the strength to get up on my own power…" He muttered in clear dislike of his situation.

"It's okay, love…It happens. Come on, let's get you up," Hunter moved in more to help Trayden to his feet and then out of the tub. "Are your ribs alright?" He asked gently.

"Yeah, I didn't hit on the left…But I'm still sore," Trayden replied. "A-Are the others still here?"

"I just finished telling them everything, and they understand not to bring it up. I told them they could message me for updates, though," Hunter explained. "You okay to finish up in here, or do you want me to stay?"

"I'm…Done in here, I just have to get dressed…Can you help me into your room?" Trayden asked.

"Of course," Hunter said, he guided Trayden into the bedroom and helped him sit down. As Trayden located his clothes, Hunter went into the bathroom to put the clothes in a separate spot to wash for him, and then shut out the bathroom light. As he got into his room again, Hunter saw that Trayden already got on his boxers and sleep pants. He was trying to do his shirt, but struggled with lifting his arms up. Hunter went over and helped Trayden to get the shirt on so he wouldn't have to raise his arms and hurt himself.

"Thanks…" Trayden sighed.

"No problem. Want to come out? I'll get you a pain killer and we can figure out what to have for dinner? I haven't eaten yet either," Hunter suggested.

"Is everyone going to be looking at me all sympathetic-like?" Trayden mumbled.

"Not sure, but at least you know they care. Everyone just feels bad about what happened to you, handsome," Hunter tried. "No one is going to look at you any differently," He added.

"I guess I'll come out for a bit," Trayden finally agreed. Hunter smiled encouragingly as he helped Trayden up again, then they left the room. Reaching the living room, the others were surprised that Trayden came out, but somehow felt that he didn't want any attention drawn to earlier, so everyone put on smiles to do their best not to make Trayden uncomfortable.

Hunter helped Trayden to sit down on the couch and then smiled at him. "What are you in the mood for to eat, babe? You can have anything you want, and I'll somehow, with my shitty cooking skills that I'm sure I inherited from my mother, make it happen," He joked as Trayden cracked a smile.

"You don't suck at cooking," Trayden countered.

"You're right, I suck other things and I'm really good at that," Hunter winked as Trayden blushed. "You walked into it, love,"

"I guess I did," Trayden agreed.

"Now, what would you like to eat?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know…" Trayden thought about it. "Shepard's Pie?"

"You got it!" Hunter beamed, then he lightly pecked Trayden's lips and went to the kitchen to start cooking. As he did that, the others started talking to Trayden, trying to keep him distracted from thinking about earlier. By 6:00 pm, the meal was made and Hunter made enough for everyone to enjoy. Around 7:00, when everything had been cleaned up, everyone just kept talking. Trayden took meds for pain at 7:30 pm, and stayed on trying to relax until the pills kicked in. By 8:30 pm, everyone saw that Trayden was starting to nod off, so they said their goodbyes and left the lovers to themselves.

"Thank you…For tonight," Trayden said as he cuddled against Hunter as comfortably as he could.

"Your welcome, but I haven't really done anything," Hunter chuckled a bit.

"I know you're fuming about what happened, and you want to know the details…But you've pushed it aside to focus on me and making sure I'm okay," Trayden yawned a little.

"I don't need to know everything, Tray…I know that you were hurt, and yes, that does make me mad. I don't like seeing you upset, and to think people would do such a thing to you, to anyone, and in broad daylight…Yes, that angers me. But I know that you were hurt, and it still hurts you whether physical or mental…So that's all I need to push aside personal feelings and keep my attention on you, to help anyway I can in making you feel better," Hunter explained.

"I love you," Trayden sniffled a bit.

"I love you too," Hunter leaned a bit to kiss Trayden gently. "Are you okay, though? I know it's a dumb question to ask given how fresh things are…But I feel like I haven't asked you at all,"

Trayden relaxed against his boyfriend. "I guess I'm still in shock that it happened, scared of what could have happened if that ball hadn't landed near me…" He admitted.

"That's normal to feel, babe. I suppose I'm just looking to see how much this will affect you, in the sense of nightmares or you possibly shutting down?" Hunter confessed.

"I won't shut down, or shut anyone out…What happened did hurt me, but with a little time, I'll move past it. I may still be scared that I'm going to run into those people again, and that they'll try to finish what they couldn't today…" Trayden said.

"That won't happen." Hunter stated firmly, and protectively. "Until they are caught, I will make sure you are safe. Even if I have to go with you anywhere outside your apartment,"

"I'm also mad at myself…For not fighting harder…" Trayden sighed.

"It wasn't your fault, Trayden…You were overtired, and dealing with a headache…Your mind wasn't all there, and lack of sleep already affects your body. There were five of them, and one of you…You saw that they wasted no time doing something to catch you off guard and prevent you from fighting back," Hunter informed. "Don't think that way, and like I said, it won't happen again. We work the same shifts, so I'm always available. Even if you're just going to the store, I'll come over and we can go together…But I won't let anything happen to you, babe. I promise." He vowed.

"You'd do that for me?" Trayden asked softly, surprised.

"I'd do anything for you…Anything to make you happy and see you smile. Everything to protect you. Trayden…I don't want to lose you. I refuse to. I told all our friends that, your parents and my parents too…The night I realized that I love you, that's what I told them…" Hunter revealed.

"W-What night was this?" Trayden questioned.

"The night I got the call about you being positive for Covid-19," Hunter admitted. "After you had the asthma attack, and I was telling the others…As soon as the words _Tray is positive for the virus_ left my mouth, Gregory was on me not to get close to you because if I caught it, there was a high chance it could have killed me. I've never handled illnesses well. Flu, bug, any of them…When I was a kid, just those things could put me in the hospital because I have a super weak immune system despite what good shape I'm in," Trayden only listened, stunned by the information. "I told them that I wasn't going to let you suffer, that I had been around you all week and was fine…The last thing I said was that I wouldn't lose you, that I refused to. And I hung up to get back to you…" Hunter explained. "Later on after you fell asleep, I realized what I said to them and asked myself why I got like that…And I just settled that you're not like other boyfriends I've had in the past, and what I felt for you was much stronger than any of what I had for them. I had said once before that you're the difference in my life, the person I met who made me go from live every day to living for every day…It just hit me that I love you. And I told myself that as soon as you were better, and things calmed down a bit…I would tell you,"

"And that moment was back in July, when you said it after we made love…" Trayden wondered.

Hunter nodded. "I know it threw you for a loop, but after everything we'd been through…No other time seemed right than that night, that moment where I was staring into your eyes. Something just clicked the first day I met you last December, it was always your eyes that drew me in. I could see right away that you were honest, loyal, kind, wicked shy," Trayden blushed. "From the moment we met at Wild Fantasies when you returned my wallet, I had this sudden desire not to let you walk out of my life, Tray…That's what brought on asking you to dinner, and having you come to my house, the party…Everything. I just wanted you around and to be honest, I never imagined that one person would have such an effect on me. And wanting you around so much came on because like I told you the night we hung out and I admitted to wanting to get to know you better, I meant that. I wanted to understand why you were the one that drew me in. And now…I get it. It's because I fell for you back then, Tray…" Hunter said as Trayden's eyes widened. "I fell for you that night in my garage when we kissed, and that set off the chain to not want to lose you…I just didn't realize it until the night everyone wanted me to stay away from you. And it hit me that it was love. That was the factor in not wanting to lose you because I love you and have this entire time…"

Trayden was just about in tears after all that, despite the pain, he hugged Hunter tightly. "I think I fell for you that night too…But I think it hit me before we got together, the night of my mom's party when you came to comfort me about missing my best friend. I left it at liking you because I thought telling you I love you would scare you off…And after the lock down lifted, I planned to say something. For our six month anniversary, but you beat me to it," He admitted softly.

"So…I think we should call it like at first sight, love at first kiss," Hunter smiled.

"I agree," Trayden wiped his eyes and they shared a kiss. "And I think I'm always going to be alright as long as I have you in my life…" He said in response to when Hunter asked if he was going to be okay.

"Then I promise I'm not going anywhere," Hunter reassured. They kissed again and continued to cuddle until 9:30 pm when Trayden began to fall asleep and they decided to go to bed. Maybe it was a bad day, but the night was good and neither of them could wait to see what the future held.


	69. Chapter 69

_=Trayden's POV=  
(Tuesday, 12/08/2020; 6:00 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Hunter's House)_

The feeling it brings me to know every day that Hunter and I fell in love with one another so early on in our friendship is indescribable. It's something I think about every day since the night in August when Hunter and I talked about things. A few months have passed since then, but our lives are fantastic. I'm fully recovered from the attack that took place that same Sunday where Hunter and I discussed that we had an automatic connection the day we met and I had returned his wallet to him. The five guys responsible were caught, and there was court to handle, but it didn't take long for justice to be served to them. I ended up staying with Hunter longer than a few days, it turned into a month, but he didn't mind one bit. With Hunter's help, being beat up and touched inappropriately didn't affect me a lot. I did have nightmares the first couple of nights, and I panicked a bit if Hunter hugged me from behind. After two weeks, though, I was alright. Hunter got me through it and Blake too. I had needed them both and they knew the full extent of that awful day. I kept busy to keep my mind off things, mostly helped Hunter with the show stuff and if everyone was able to get together, I hung with friends.

I returned to my apartment at the start of October, but Hunter and I saw each other every day. I only stayed so long because Hunter was helping me recover and I kept getting scared to go home until after the guys had been caught. They were all punished before October was over. I spent Thanksgiving with my family, but did desserts at Hunter's parents' house. I think for Christmas, we agreed to do dinner with Hunter at his house, but we'd go for desserts at my parents' place. Seemed like a fair trade. It's still hard to process that Hunter and I have been dating for nearly a year. It will be eleven months come December 28th, twenty days away. But Hunter and I have celebrated an anniversary for us today too because it's the one year of us becoming friends and we marked it back in August as the date that we fell in love even though we didn't realize it until later on. This was the day a year ago that Hunter and I went on the thank you date, and ended up back at his house so he could fix my car, and spend more time together.

It was the first time we kissed, in his garage, when he stated that he'd take a hug or kiss as payment for his mechanic services. And I was the one who initiated that kiss because I grabbed Hunter and pulled him in for it. So today marks a year since that point, we did do something special on the 2nd too. Hunter purposely forgot his wallet at my apartment, and I brought it to him when we met at work. The 2nd of December marked the day we met for the first time, when I returned him his wallet at his job. So when Hunter left his wallet at my apartment, I saw what he was doing and played along. It was cute. Also, yes, Wild Fantasies is open again! We're still dealing with the Coronavirus, but my dad has it under control in the Archipelago. I'd say just about everything has returned to normal, but we have to wear masks, temperature checks, and testing if going out or coming into the island. Gathering limits were still in effect for large events, such as weddings, funerals, church, and parties. But little get togethers, as long as they didn't exceed fifty people, were okay.

Wild Fantasies was another one of those gathering events, so we had a limit to abide by, and proper social distancing between customers. Only so many at a table, and tables distanced too. Customers sitting every other seat at the bar. Hot seats had to be done in a more organized fashion. And we had to watch how many people were in the building, as well as the gathering outside to get in. Customers had a certain time limit for being in the building, and that was to make it far to everyone who wanted to see things in person. Why do I say _in person_? Because we were still running the online feature, for those who couldn't come out or didn't want to wait for a chance to see things live. I monitored all that from two laptops backstage. One computer to make sure the camera didn't fail, meaning I could see everything at home customers could. And the second computer was to make sure members to the site weren't breaking the rules, and watching the money things.

All this happened in October too, Gregory and my dad finally reached an agreement about how to allow the business to open. The bouncers were taking names and doing temperature checks too, and masks were required to be worn during interactions between staff and customers. So this was servers dropping off drinks or food, taking orders, and even if a dancer was at their table for hot seats. All for the safety of the dancers and customers. Hunter still stole heated kisses with me in the back between shows and if we weren't too tired after work, we'd end up having sex. Like I said, I'm just beyond happy at where my life is.

Today, Hunter and I spent all day together. He stayed the night at my apartment, and just enjoyed our time. For dinner, we went to the same diner as the thank you date and now we're back at his house to relax. Something told me there would be music and we would make love before turning in for the night. We got inside and plopped on the couch.

"I can't believe it's been a year for us becoming friends. And next month, a year we've been dating," Hunter smiled.

"I know, that's the first thing that hit me this morning when I woke up," I replied.

"You know, I almost took you right in the truck tonight," Hunter said as my cheeks turned red.

"You know, you said the same thing to me last year. Pretty sure it was when we hung out on the 19th," I giggled a bit. "That after I grabbed and kissed you as payment for fixing my car, you wanted to take me against my car,"

"Ah, that be true," Hunter nodded. "I didn't because you were still overly shy and new to male intimacy,"

"I'm still wicked shy and it wasn't male intimacy because we didn't start doing anything til Christmas. Just new to being fully gay and having the really hot stripper hit on me so boldly," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, come on…You're not as shy as last year. Dare I say you've had moments where you're as perverted as me," Hunter teased.

"Only get like that with you. I don't do it to the others…" I blushed a bit.

"Because you're comfortable with me as your friend and boyfriend. And we talked about why we were so drawn to one another last year," Hunter reminded. "You never had to worry about Devon, Bryan, or Thaxter hitting on you because they're straight…" He paused. "Well, Devon has thus come out as bisexual, but Thaxter and Bryan are definitely straight. I still think Thax is bisexual, but doesn't want to say anything," He tapped his chin a few times. "Regardless, the only ones making plays for you were Eli and Jason, and they laid it on heavy while also not respecting your boundaries of signals that you weren't interested. I never did that to you, so aside from the unknown falling in love factor, you gravitated towards me as a safe gay person to be around. And you trusted me to help you come out of your shell, which you have." Hunter shrugged.

"I'm still shy or scared with others," I stated.

"Because they're strangers, babe. You don't know them like you know me. And obviously anyone who hits on you while you're taken is going to rub you the wrong way. And if I can just use it as the example here…You were opening up a lot more before you got attacked in August," Hunter mentioned as I glanced down a bit. "That regressed your progress in coming out of your shell because what happened scared you, showed you that strangers can't be trusted and some will try to take what they want," He explained. "But that's with strangers, handsome. You don't get shy around friends, and you've absolutely shown Jay and Eli where you stand with them ever since the 4th of July celebration when you threatened to throw Eli off the cliff if he didn't watch his remarks. Not gonna lie, that was kind of hot and I never said anything due to the serious situation of you scolding me and Blake for fighting,"

I couldn't really argue with that point because Hunter was right. Strangers did scare me due to what happened at the end of August, but I wasn't afraid to be myself around Hunter or friends. "I guess you're right…And I wasn't trying to scold you guys…But I won't have my best friend and my boyfriend fighting over me…" I informed.

"You had every right to yell at us, we shouldn't have been arguing. It started innocent, we were trying to figure out what was wrong and maybe how we could help change your mood…But then it shifted to who were you upset with. Me for throwing the confession of love on you, or Blake for bursting through the door." Hunter said.

"I wasn't mad at either of you the night of the celebration. I was mad at Blake for barging in, but had let it go. I just didn't like that he avoided me two days after that. And with you, I was never mad or upset. Like I said, I had been ready to tell you that I love you after you said it to me, and then Blake came in and messed it up. With the moment killed, we just got dressed and I'd hoped you bring it up again…But then Greg got hurt and you rushed off. Not that I held it against you." I replied softly.

"Well, at least it all got worked out," Hunter smiled at me. "But my point is that you overcame shyness with friends at a rate you were comfortable with. And you made your position clear with Jay and Eli long before that night on the beach."

"I did?" I asked.

Hunter nodded. "You told them off that night at work after we got together when they were hitting on you and no one knew we were dating."

"Oh, yeah…" I recalled now. I had almost forgotten about that. "The night on the beach was because I was sick of the comments they always made."

"And you told them off the night lock down started. Calling out that their remarks were of jealousy because I wouldn't sleep with them anymore or hadn't since the night in the garage," Hunter reminded.

"Forgot about that too, but to be fair, I was upset that night with how everyone came at me," I looked at Hunter now.

"But that's progress from where you were on New Year's Eve during the party when they were trying to hook up with you. So you've come out of your shell, love. At least with friends, and that's fine too. You don't have to open up with strangers, that's personal choice." Hunter stated.

"You were a stranger when I met you," I told him.

"Yes, but I didn't throw off any vibes that made you think I was going to hurt you. I was casual, and mentioned you were good looking. And even after we became friends, I always made sure that I wasn't making you uncomfortable. And there are strangers out there who would do the same, not every gay or bisexual male is like that, but they do exist," Hunter chuckled. "As the example, when those guys stopped you in the park, did you feel uncomfortable right away? The push in your mind to get away?"

"The uncomfortable feeling was instant." I admitted.

"And you said in the past that you knew at parties Ethan took you and your friends to that you got bad vibes from the guys there. So for you, love…You have extremely good intuition. You're good at seeing someone's true colors without having to test the waters and find out later on when something bad could already happen," Hunter mentioned lightly. "That's a good skill to possess."

"I suppose I'm less shy with all those points you made, but still…Maybe that's just part of me." I assumed.

"It could be, and there's nothing wrong with that," Hunter enlightened. "But remember that you're not the only gay guy who gets all shy with certain things. A lot of males get the same way and it's not without good reason that they do. I can't speak on the difference, but you've slept with girls before and you're sleeping with me…Are the experiences different?"

"Very," I responded.

"It's because in sex between males, there's more of the need to be ready factor. With girls, it's usually always guy penetrating. There's not much you have to prepare for in that other than the protection worn. Obviously, if first time, be slow. But the vagina also stays lubricated on it's own, so no need for lube, or even prep. Only time a guy is being penetrated with a girl is usually because the guy is bisexual and wouldn't mind if she wore a strap on and fucked him," Hunter smiled. "But with two guys, you already know more goes into that because not every guy likes the same thing, and draw the lines they don't want crossed. As the example, you and I don't like the mouth to ass foreplay. But Jason and Elijah do. Times I've had sex with them, they knew not to overstep. There are some guys who won't do penetration of any kind, some who don't like swallowing cum, and there are some who don't like certain positions. It's just personal preference."

"So what you're saying is that it's fine I'm still shy in sex because it's just how I am?" I questioned.

"Of course," Hunter laughed a little. "No harm in being shy, but I don't think you're shy when we have sex, babe. You were in the beginning, but you were new to things. You'd never done anything with a male before, not even while in your transitional bisexual stage. That was natural for you to be shy about things, and most males are if they're bi or gay. It wasn't really shyness as it was hesitant because you didn't explore anything while bisexual, and you struggled with your sexuality for a while. Your shyness came from the fact you were twenty-three years old and just accepted you were gay, but also aware that you didn't know where to start. Then you met me, and all I did for you was constantly remind you to go at your own pace until you were comfortable."

"Were you ever shy?" I wondered curiously.

"When I started getting into male intimacy?" Hunter said and I nodded. "A little, but like I said to you in the start, everyone is a newbie once," He shrugged.

"Was your first time nerve-wracking?" I inquired.

"I can't say that it was because the only part that makes people nervous is the penetration. And the first time I had sex, I knew what to expect and how it would feel," Hunter informed.

"How? And why didn't you tell me that…Probably would have helped in me not psyching myself out so many times…" I stared at him. There was a way to prepare for your first time?

Hunter laughed a bit and kissed my forehead. "If I knew you wanted to practice with toys first, I'd have suggested it," My eyes widened. Toys?! "Judging by that reaction face, I'm assuming you wouldn't have been down for it," He looked at me gently. "Greg was my gay guide, and he had made suggestions to prepare for when the time came that I'd have sex. He knew I was comfortable being gay, but like anyone else, there'd be times intimacy was involved. So while I had boyfriends when I was seventeen, I didn't have sex until I was eighteen. During that year, I had dildos and vibrators. Good for masturbating and preparing. Still different from the real thing, but it let me get ready and not be as nervous, plus I could find what I liked in being fucked." Hunter shrugged a bit.

"How'd you get them? Don't you have to be eighteen to buy that stuff?" I blinked.

"Greg," Hunter chuckled. "That was my birthday gift from him when I turned seventeen. He got me a gift card to an adult store, and told me that if I was going to be dating and having sex; he wanted me prepared. So he showed me a website to that store, and let me get what I wanted. Checked out as a guest, stuff arrived in discreet packaging. Greg never asked what I got, when I tried it, or anything; he just told me to be safe and if I had any questions, I could ask him." Hunter explained.

"How'd you practice for fingering?" I asked.

"Flexible enough to finger myself," Hunter informed. "When I bought the toys, I got a few different-sized ones. Going off the recommended beginner's page. It had information on everything someone new to anal sex would ask. I think I started with one that was about the size and width of your index finger, then something that would be considered index and middle fingers. And that was really just to get used to having something be in the ass,"

"So you were kind of training yourself to accept dicks in the ass of different size and shape, then when you went to have sex for the first time, it was more of adjusting to the fact it wasn't a dildo, but a real person fucking you?" I stated.

"That's right," Hunter nodded. "I'd say the vibrators and cock sleeves were the most fun," He smiled. "But riding dildos is how I learned that I like riding someone,"

"And here I thought vibrators were mostly for girls. I know guys used them too, but never understood the logic behind it." I admitted.

"I could show you why it's enjoyable for guys if you're curious," Hunter offered. I eyed him. "I have toys in my room, and I do swear they are clean and sanitized, after every use," He added. "Not the same ones I had as a teenager, mind you, but if I wasn't getting laid and bored out of my mind; it's a good way to pass the time. I also have toys that were used with friends, but those are separated and put away as I'm with you. But if you want to know what it feels like, I'll show you,"

I can't say I wasn't curious, it had been among my ideas of things to try when I got into men and named myself bisexual. I think I did try once, on an impulse buy, but chickened out. "I bought a dildo once after I went bi, same idea to try and prepare for all that, but I kept getting scared and avoiding it." I told him.

"Did you ever try?" Hunter wondered.

"Once," I confessed. "Didn't get very far…" I looked down.

"Well, the cool thing about doing it now is that you've already had your first time. And many times more beyond that. There's nothing to be scared about anymore. Why don't you let me show you why guys enjoy a vibrator as much as a girl does? It takes a little getting used to, but I think you'll like it and if you don't; I'll stop." Hunter promised. I knew he'd never do anything I didn't want to and if I said no now, Hunter would never bring it up again. But I trusted him, and I was curious. I might as well give it a try.

"Okay, you can show me," I agreed. "But later…After a movie because you know if we do anything now, we're both gonna fall asleep."

"Done deal," Hunter nodded with a wide smile. I smiled back and he grabbed the remote so we could find something to watch. This had been a great day so far and I anticipated only get better before we both went to bed tonight. I snuggled into Hunter and we kissed, then we found a movie and relaxed together on the couch.


	70. Chapter 70

_=Trayden's POV=  
(Thursday, 12/31/2020; 4:00 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(The Great Hall)_

I can't believe it's New Year's Eve! My father is throwing a large scale party for the event, which I'm forced to attend as his son. All my other siblings were too, so I guess it's not so bad. It only sucked because I know Hunter is doing his usual celebration too, and I have to miss it this year. I had a blast last time. Mom said I could invite Hunter and our friends, so I did let them know earlier today, but I never heard if they would or wouldn't. I guess I'll just have to see if they show up at random. I'm sure I'll be performing with my siblings tonight too, at least I'm in the mood too unlike on the 4th of July when I had so much on my mind and wanted to be left alone to get my head together. Not that it ended up happening because Hunter and Blake got into it over me and I had to break that up, then scold them. The night ended good, though. Blake was reassured that he would always be my best friend and that no one could take his place in my life, and I told Hunter that I love him back. Everything worked out, so it was a great night overall.

Hunter and I just passed eleven months of dating, I'm still in shock that my first boyfriend after learning I'm gay is someone I've been with for so long. But maybe that's because Hunter and I fell in love as friends, and neither of us realized that it was love at that first kiss in his garage. It took a bit to see that we've had a strong connection since meeting one another. And honestly, neither of us have been happier to make all the realizations after having time to really get to know one another as friends before dating, and also take things slow. Our anniversary of the first kiss we shared and became friends date on the 8th of December did end with sex, as I anticipated it would. I did let Hunter show me why toys were fun for males, I wasn't nervous because I've basically done everything with Hunter. I found that vibrators were interesting and when used right, brought a lot of pleasure.

Hunter and I have started including toys into our sex routines, just to spark things a bit, not that our sex life wasn't already exhilarating. I guess we just decided that it was another way to see what I liked because I learned that Hunter has a small kinky side and I agreed to let him show me some other things we could enjoy together while making love, or leading into it with foreplay. I'm liking it so far, we're taking our time. We also celebrated our eleven months of dating on the 28th, just a few days ago. We were at my apartment for it because the weather was crappy as we were about to head out for a light jog and walk in the park. Christmas had been fun, we stuck to the plan that I'd do dinner at Hunter's house with his parents, siblings, and Gregory, then Hunter and I moved onto desserts with my parents and siblings. The night finished off with us having sex. I got a few gifts from Hunter, and I got him some too, but one I hadn't expected he would give me was a key to his house.

I knew he didn't give that to just anyone. Not even his parents had one. I was surprised, but Hunter told me he gave it to people he trusted and were special to him. I know that Hunter isn't totally good with his folks yet, they were still on their chance to prove to Hunter they wanted to be in his life. Hunter was great with his brother and sister, but I think there might always be some lingering animosity from Hunter about what his parents did when he was fifteen, that they kicked him out and stayed away for ten years without a word. Regardless, everything is perfect in my life. Even the Covid-19 situation is not a worry of mine because the Archipelago has been Coronavirus free since Thanksgiving, but we're all still taking the precautions with masks and gathering limits. Vaccines are available, and being administered in priority groups.

I have not a single worry in my life, everything is beyond what I thought it would be a year ago. Amazing family, friends, boyfriend, and even my job. I loved all of it and I'm excited to ring in the new year with things being this great. So right now, I'm just getting to The Great Hall. It's basically City Hall, but there are banquet rooms. We were going to be outside, but its too cold even with a tent and big outside heaters.

"Trayden!" My mother greeted me with a big hug.

"Hi, Mom," I smiled and hugged her back.

"Glad you could make it, son," My father embraced me next.

"You didn't really give me much choice," I chuckled. "The mayor throws a new year's party? Of course his family should be present." I said after we pulled back.

"Well, I just felt after the year we've had; it should be celebrated and boost confidence that we're virus free, and have a vaccine, so we're going into 2021 with our heads held high." Dustin explained.

"I wasn't knocking it, Dad," I informed.

Dexter, Erik, Ava, and Cole were next to greet and hug me. Then Natalie and Blake. "Is your boyfriend and friends coming?" Blake wondered.

"Well, I didn't know I was allowed to invite them until this morning…So I told Hunter and the others at 11 am about it. It's last minute and I know Hunter throws a new year's bash too," I shrugged.

"I'm sure they'll come. If anything, Hunter would want to celebrate with you and his friends," Blake patted my shoulder a few times. "In the meantime, you can come get ready with us," He led me away to where all the music stuff is to help set it up.

I knew the party itself didn't start until 5:00 pm, so at that time, Dad would probably make his welcome announcement, let the band do an opening song, then everyone would be free to move about, talk, eat, and dance. I'm also positive this even will be televised because Dad wants to include all the residents who aren't at the celebration in person. The people who are here tonight are close friends of mom and dad, plus colleagues they work with daily. I know Blake has his army unit here, and I think all my siblings have their significant other present too. Everyone else was the catering service. With nothing else to do right now, I helped Blake and my siblings get the music ready for tonight.

**. . .**

_(5:00 pm)_

I still haven't heard from Hunter, or any of the others. Everything is ready to go for tonight. Dad is about to open things up, so I'm just getting the microphone set for him and then I'm preparing the playlist for songs. I've got some that will just play, and then others will be Karaoke version. But then my siblings and I have a small list of ones we can play on the instruments and sing them like a cover.

"Is everything ready, son?" Dustin inquired.

"Yeah, Dad. Just don't forget to flip the mic on this time," I teased him from the night of mom's birthday when he said the microphone wasn't working and it was because he didn't turn the device on first. My father shot me a scowl and I laughed a little while handing it to him. My father took the object and flipped the button up. I listened as he went to get everyone's attention. I was organizing wires and finishing up the playlists for easier music finding. I happened to look over and see Hunter come in with Gregory, his parents, and two siblings. Following them were the rest of my friends. I smiled, happy that they had come after all. I finished what I was doing and then went over to greet them.

"There you are, babe," Hunter hugged me and then we shared a small kiss.

"I'm glad you made it. I wasn't sure if I'd messaged you too late as the invite, but in my defense, I also received the green light to invite you late," I admitted sheepishly.

"It's fine, handsome. I messaged you back right away that we were down to come," Hunter informed. I blinked.

"Really? I never got anything." I told him.

"Odd. Might be time for a new phone, a lot of people haven't been getting my responses lately," Hunter chuckled some. "We're not too late, are we?"

"No, no. Dad is just about to give his welcoming speech," I smiled. "Come on, I made sure there was spots left untouched so we could all sit together," Hunter nodded and I led him with the rest to where we we'd be sitting. I tried to keep us all together between two or three tables. I'm sure Hunter's parents would take up near my mom and dad, Gregory and the twin Haddock kids too. Everyone got settled at their chosen spots and my dad looked at me for confirmation that he could start. I gave him a nod as he went to get the guests to settle down. After a few moments, it didn't appear to be working and dad looked at me for help. I rolled my eyes and got next to him. "What?" I asked him.

"Can you do the thing to get them quiet?" Dustin question. I took a deep breath and set my fingers to the corners of my mouth, then released a loud whistle as the room went silent. I stopped and chuckled. "Thank you, son. Although, I really expected you to do the roar,"

"I ain't killing my voice because you can't get the room's attention, Dad," I remarked. "I do the roar and won't sing, or I whistle and sing. Take your pick,"

"Don't you make him lose his voice, Dustin. He promised to do some of my requests tonight," Rachel beamed.

"Yes, dear," Dustin nodded. Dad went about his opening speech as I just waited for him to finish knowing Furies Roar would be performing a song afterward to start the big celebration.

**. . .**

_=Normal POV=  
(9:00 pm)_

It was three hours to the start of 2021, and everyone in attendance to the New Year's Bash was having a great time. As planned, once Dustin finished his welcome to the new year after the crazy one we've had speech, Furies Roar kicked off the party with a live performance. Beyond that was everyone have fun in different ways, but mostly just spending time with one another. Guests would either be snacking, dancing, or roaming around to talk to others, but everyone would get a bit closer together when the band did their live bits, which was at least two every hour. Trayden split his time evenly with being at his parents' sides and hanging with his friends, and boyfriend. At the moment, Trayden had a cup of soda in hand and moving from being with his parents over to his friends and boyfriend.

"There you are," Alyssa greeted.

"Sorry," Trayden shrugged.

"It's fine, Tray. We know you have duties at these events," Devon waved it off.

"Yeah, well the friends of my parents could also stand to remember that I'm not an only child," Trayden rolled his eyes.

"You do it to keep up with appearances, little brother. You've always been the good one, so if your brothers and sister see you doing it, they'll do it too. You set the example, remember?" Blake chuckled.

"Don't remind me," Trayden muttered. "So what have I missed?"

"Nothing really," Rylee informed.

"We've either been here talking or dancing, depends on what song comes on," Thaxter smiled.

"If you guys and girls have requests for music, just say something," Trayden reminded with a light laugh. "It's only playing on random because I don't have requests at the moment,"

"Is your mom gonna start asking for hers soon?" Hunter teased.

"Likely," Trayden nodded.

"What does she usually request?" Bryan wondered.

"Wedding song, then a bunch of Disney," Trayden replied. "Maybe a couple of random choices," He added.

"What's her favorite, if you had to guess?" Hunter inquired.

Trayden thought about it for a few moments, running through all the songs in his mind. "It's a close toss up between three. Lion King's Circle Of Life, Cinderella's A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes, and Celine Dion's Beauty And The Beast." He finally said.

"I guess we're gonna find out," Hunter chuckled a little. "She's on her way over," He patted Trayden's shoulder gently.

As Rachel made it towards Trayden, he faced her. "What song is it gonna be first, Mom?" Trayden questioned.

Rachel pulled him off to the side a bit. "I was wondering if you could do something old, but new?" Rachel looked at him.

"Going to need you to be specific," Trayden sighed.

"Have you seen the new Mulan live action?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, watched it at the beginning of the month with Hunter on Disney Plus. Why?" Trayden stared at her.

"Can you do the new Reflection version or is that going to be out of range?" Rachel wondered curiously, but hopeful too.

"I haven't attempted it, so I don't know…Generally, I should be able to handle the song itself, but I don't know about that long, higher note at the end," Trayden considered it. Rachel frowned some. "Won't know unless I try, so gimme a few minutes," Rachel beamed now and hugged him.

"Thank you, son!" Rachel giggled as they went back to where Trayden's friends were.

"I said _try_ and only that. No promises…" Trayden clarified his response. "That one might actually be out of my range, or could hurt me." Rachel nodded, understanding. Trayden grabbed Blake's arm. "I need you for a sec,"

"Where we going?" Blake blinked as Trayden was dragging him away.

"Come on," Trayden groaned. Moments later, they were out of the room. "I need you to tell me if you think I could handle doing the new Reflection from Mulan live action,"

Blake thought about it. "I don't see why not…But there is that ending pitch,"

"That's what I'm mainly asking for…That's the song mom wants to hear," Trayden informed. "Length isn't a big issue, but the tone could be,"

"Well, at the end of the day, little brother…It's your call. I've heard your voice go high before, so I know you can do it. The question is do you believe you can do it now, and hold it?" Blake asked. Trayden closed his eyes before turning back into the room and Blake followed him. His mother was waiting beside his father, and there seemed to be a looming anxiousness to Trayden's answer on if he'd do the request or not, even though most didn't even know what he'd been asked to do. "Tray?" Blake questioned, standing slightly behind him now.

Trayden opened his eyes slowly and turned his head a bit towards Blake. "Set it up,"

"You're gonna do it?" Blake checked as Trayden nodded. "You're sure?"

"Are you trying to talk me out of it, or are you gonna help me out?" Trayden remarked.

"I'm just doing my job as your best friend and older brother," Blake chuckled a bit before he headed for the laptop. Once everything was set up, Natalie was waiting to press the button as Blake returned and helped Trayden get his suit jacket off and then pulled the microphone from his back pocket, handing it to Trayden. "You ready?" Trayden gave him a nod as Blake looked to Natalie and gave her a thumbs up. "Kill it, little brother," Blake encouraged with a smile.

The music started very light, but a tune known so well. Blake had the surrounding people take some steps back to give Trayden some space. Trayden had his eyes closed and took a breath. _"Look at me. You may think you see who I really am, but you'll never know me. Every day, its as if I play a part. Now I see, if I wear a mask, I can fool the world, but I cannot fool my heart."_ There was a brief pause as the music began to rise. Trayden's eyes opened, though he wasn't looking at anything in particular and so far, he was doing well. _"Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me. When will my reflection show who I am inside…"_ It was interesting how quiet the room was.

" _I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart, and what I believe in. But somehow, I will show the world what's inside my heart, and be loved for who I am."_ Trayden had begun again, only stopping to take another breath for the chorus. Rachel squealed and clapped her hands excitedly with a little bounce on her feet. _"Oh! Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me. Why is my reflection someone I don't know. Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time. When will my reflection show who I am inside?"_ There was another pause. It was easy to tell that the music only built, and Trayden's voice had to consistently changing tones, and holding different lengths.

" _There's a heart that must be free to fly. That burns with a need to know the reason why! Why must we all conceal how we think and how we feel? Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide. I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time,"_ Many held their breaths, but the siblings linked hands, and Rachel quickly grasped Dustin's arm in anticipation. _"When will my reflection show who I am inside!"_ Trayden sang out that final word in the chorus, managing the pitch and length while the music base hit a few drums and faded out in the middle of the note. It fell quiet for a moment as Trayden took a breath and then a very light piano tune played. _"When will my reflection show who I am inside…"_ Then the music stopped and all anyone could do, though in surprise, was clap and then start cheering.

Trayden smiled gently and gave a light bow before his mother instantly rushed to hug him tightly. "I'm so proud of you, sweetheart!" Rachel kissed each cheek with a broad smile. Trayden had hugged her back, but didn't say anything in response.

"Well done, son," Dustin approached, smiling as well.

"Guess you can still do it," Blake grinned, giving him a hard smack on the back.

"Good job," Natalie said.

As he continued to get the praise for his performance. Hunter was one of the only people who noticed that while Trayden was smiling and nodding in acknowledgment to everything from others, the man hadn't said a word since finishing the song. Hunter got in front of Trayden and looked in his eyes, seeing the hidden nervousness in his boyfriend's eyes. "Hey…Are you alright, babe?" Hunter asked.

"Of course he is. He killed it!" Dexter laughed.

"Yeah, might have killed his voice doing it because I don't know if anyone else noticed; he hasn't actually spoken a word since the song ended," Hunter commented. It got quieter. "So again I ask…" He looked back at Trayden. "Are you okay? Say yes if you are, or don't talk and shake your head if you're not…" Trayden closed his eyes and lowered his head, shaking it no.


	71. Chapter 71

_=Normal POV=  
(Thursday, 12/31/2020; 9:30 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(The Great Hall)_

The night had been great since it began, and Trayden finally did one of this mother's song requests as a performance. Unfortunately, it wasn't something he'd ever practiced to make sure he could do it without hurting himself. Now, Trayden nailed the song and everyone had been congratulating him on a job well done. That was until Hunter pointed out that Trayden hadn't spoken since finishing the lyrics and Hunter's theory was that Trayden may have unintentionally killed his voice. So when Hunter asked Trayden if he was okay, and to respond by saying yes, or shaking his head no, Trayden shook his head. Everyone was still in the room, only now concerned for Trayden who admitted silently that he wasn't alright.

"You said you would be okay!" Blake scolded.

"Actually, you asked him if he was sure of his choice…" Shane mentioned.

"You never asked if he'd be okay to do it," Tyler confirmed.

"It doesn't matter." Hunter stopped them from bickering. "The damage is already done, so the goal now would be in discussing how to fix it,"

"It came out so perfect though…If he killed his voice, wouldn't the singing have been affected?" Hailey asked.

"Not necessarily. You can strain your vocal chords, know that you have, and continue to sing normally," Natalie stated.

"The point at which you wouldn't be able to finish a song is if your voice had cracked, that's the equivalent of your voice breaking and losing it during a sore throat," Hunter told them. "Tray definitely strained them, and he can feel that he did. He's not talking to avoid making it worse, trying to speak or sing right now risks that voice cracking and causing damage that may take surgery to fix." He explained. "Or permanently make it so he never sings again."

"What do we do then?" Ava wondered.

"We need to figure out how bad the strain is first," Natalie pointed out.

"Okay, let's all just calm down and take a few steps back," Dustin remarked. "I believe the singers have this under control."

Everyone began dispersing as Hunter took Trayden's hand gently. "Come with me, babe," He said as Trayden nodded. Hunter led Trayden out of the room and to where the break room was for workers of City Hall. Once in the space, Hunter had Trayden sit down in a chair. "I need you to let me know what it feels like. Sore? Sting? Dull? Burn?" Hunter asked. Trayden took a moment, but he held up four fingers to signal his response as the fourth thing Hunter listed. "Burn?" Trayden nodded to confirm. "Alright, so we don't want to use hot as you can stand water, or salt…That's just going to make it hurt more and cause damage. Your chords are likely sore and inflamed…" He considered, trying to think of what to use to soothe it.

Trayden felt like he knew what could help, so he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and brought up the notepad application. He typed something out and then tapped Hunter's arm to get his attention. Hunter looked at Trayden, who set his phone down face up as Hunter looked at the screen. "Cough Drop and Ibuprofen? But you're not sick, babe," Trayden took the phone again and typed something else under the first thing, then turned it around to show Hunter. "Ibuprofen has anti-inflammatory properties and the cough drop would soothe the throat with it's cool numbing factor. You're right! That's genius…Hang tight, okay?" Hunter kissed his forehead and then left the room.

Hunter returned to the space where the party was and looked around for Rachel. That was the rest of Trayden's message, to find his mom because she always had that stuff on her. "Rachel," Hunter said gently.

"Yes, dear? Where's Trayden?" Rachel asked.

"Sitting in the break room. Do you have two Ibuprofen's and a cough drop?" Hunter hoped.

"I should in my purse," Rachel nodded as she moved to where her purse was at the table she was sitting and dug through it. Rachel pulled out her cough drops and pill bottle. Hunter got what he needed and moved to get back to where Trayden was waiting for him.

Hunter reached the break room and got a cold glass of water, then brought the pills and cough drop to Trayden at the table. "Here, love," Hunter put the two pills in Trayden's palm and gave him the cup of water. Trayden took both pills down and gave it a moment or two before getting the cough drop out of it's packaging and popping it in his mouth. "You really did an amazing job with that song," Hunter complimented. Trayden smiled a little, and shrugged. "But don't do that again…At least not just going for it. I feel like that was a song with more practice you could have done and not hurt yourself," Trayden nodded. "You never cease to amaze me," Hunter smiled and caressed Trayden's cheek, who leaned into it.

"I'm beyond happy and grateful we met, Trayden…Seriously. You have no idea how much you changed my life, how much better it became with you being a part of it." Hunter admitted, holding Trayden's hands now. "I love you." Unable to talk due to still sucking on the cough drop, Trayden raised his hands. He used one to point to his eye, then used both to make a heart, and finally took one hand to point at Hunter; it was his way of replying _I love you_. Hunter smiled, leaning in to peck Trayden's cheek. "Want to spend the night with me, enjoy the new year privately?" Hunter questioned lightly. Trayden motioned to himself, then to Hunter, asking if his place or Hunter's. "Well, we were at my house on the 28th for our anniversary, so how about yours?" Trayden gave an _okay_ with his fingers.

"I love that we don't have to talk to understand one another," Hunter laughed a little. "How's your throat feeling?" He inquired. Trayden gave a so-so motion with his hand. "Still burning sensation, or has it lessened to dull, sting, or sore?" Hunter wondered. Trayden put up one finger, then two more. "Dull sore?" Trayden nodded to him. "That's good. The pills should only take about ten to fifteen minutes to start working, that with the cough drop should help a lot. Think you'll be able to talk again before tomorrow?" He asked. Trayden shrugged as an _I don't know_. "I hope so. I'd like to enjoy hearing you moan later," Hunter chuckled as Trayden's face lit up with a blush and that only made Hunter laugh more. "It should be illegal for you to be both handsome and still so shy with some of the things we've done."

Trayden's blush remained, but he smiled and shook his head. He finished the cough drop and then drank down the rest of the cold water from the cup Hunter got him. "Want to go back to the party? We could just sit and enjoy the music, maybe dance? I never did get one with you last year during the celebration at my house…" Hunter teased. Trayden looked down embarrassed, but Hunter knew Trayden just felt ashamed and believed he couldn't dance. "Oh, come on…I'm sure you can handle a slow dance. Those don't take much movement. Would I ever do anything to make you embarrassed or look silly in front of people?" Trayden gave him a _are you serious_ look, one that clearly asked _did you really just ask me that_. "Okay, aside from flirting with and teasing the hell out of you when we're with friends…Have I ever done that?" Trayden shook his head. "Then I won't do it here with all these people. Come on, love…Just one dance with me?"

Trayden gave in and nodded to him. Hunter beamed, leaning in and kissing Trayden's lips. Trayden smiled and kissed him back. Hunter deepened it slightly, holding Trayden's hands at his sides and scooting from his seat to sit on Trayden's lap. Trayden melted into the action and they kept this up for a few minutes, then Hunter took things to the next level where he turned it into a make-out session. The party was non-existent to them right now, Hunter and Trayden just wanted this moment, despite knowing it would get them riled up. Or Trayden would get turned on at least. Hunter had years of being able to control himself, Trayden did not and Hunter knew exactly how to get him going. When Trayden started to get hard, he felt it and flinched quickly, Hunter caught the movement and broke the kiss to look at Trayden.

"You alright?" Hunter questioned. Trayden blushed, panting a little. "Are you getting turned on?" Trayden nodded shyly, looking down. "I won't leave you to suffer, babe," Hunter smiled. Trayden's eyes widened, the redness on his cheeks darkening at the thought of Hunter getting him off here. No way. It was too risky and people would come looking for them if they didn't get back to the party. Trayden just about paled at the idea of being found, and for a moment, his mind went back to when Blake barged in on him and Hunter. Trayden almost shivered and shook his head to Hunter. "No hand or blowjob?" Hunter asked. Trayden stared at him, a very visible look of embarrassment and _not here_ on his face and in his eyes. "Okay, message received. Not here," He nodded to Trayden, who sighed in relief. "Still want to go back in?" Trayden nodded to him. Hunter got off his lap and helped Trayden to his feet.

Hand in hand, the two exited the break room and went back to where the party was. "There you two are," Addilyn smiled.

"How you doing, Tray?" Thaxter asked. Trayden shrugged, and then his siblings and parents came over.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Rachel questioned quickly.

"Did the medication and cough drop help?" Dustin pushed.

Trayden rolled his eyes, but didn't talk. "He's still not able to talk," Rachel frowned. "Should we go to the hospital?" Trayden sighed and closed his eyes, but Hunter got the idea.

"He can talk, Mrs. Raseri, he's just choosing not to so he doesn't irritate his throat before it's recovered enough that we don't have to risk it becoming worse," Hunter responded.

"So how do you know he's okay then?" Rylee wondered. "If he's choosing not to talk and let us know?"

"Tray and I don't need to physically speak to be able to communicate. I ask questions, he responds with hand motions or head movements," Hunter stated. "I believe he strained his vocal chords, and that caused them to become inflamed, like you get with a sore or strep throat just minus the bacteria and germs."

"Why didn't he just gargle the salt water then?" Natalie questioned. "That's what he made me do last year when my voice cracked,"

"Because Tray's voice didn't crack," Hunter said. "When your voice cracked, it wasn't because you strained anything. You just sang too much in one sitting without giving your voice a break. You just needed to rehydrate. If Tray had used hot water and salt, it would have caused more pain and irritation."

"So, what did you do for him then?" Hailey inquired.

"Ibuprofen and a cough drop," Hunter replied.

"You treated strained vocal chords with a cold symptom remedy?" Nicole blinked.

"Aren't both your parents doctors?" Hunter arched a brow.

"W-Well yes, but-," Nicole began.

"What does Ibuprofen do?" Hunter asked.

"It's…A pain reliever and fever reducer…" Alyssa answered.

"It's also an anti-inflammatory. Tray's vocal chords are strained, causing inflammation. The Ibuprofen will take that down, and the cough drop should be self-explanatory. That's an ice cold sensation down your throat, and it doubles to numb the area," Hunter explained. "Both working together will reverse the damage, as long as he doesn't do anything that would make it worse. In this case, talking. If he's not using his vocal chords until his throat feels better, meaning no pain, then there's no chance of irritating his throat further and the two items used can reverse the irritation and inflammation."

"That's brilliant, Hunter," Gregory informed.

"I wish I could take credit, but it wasn't my idea. It was Trayden's." Hunter shrugged. "I also first thought it sounded crazy because that's a combination used with a cold, but he reminded me that Ibuprofen is an anti-inflammatory. I wouldn't have thought of it, despite being a singer as well. I've only done songs I know without a doubt I can handle. I've never tried to push my voice. If there was the slightest hint of uncertainty, I wouldn't do it. Tray, though, does far more singing than I do. It makes sense he knows how to handle different problems that can occur."

"Well, as long as my son is good, then I'm good. On with the party!" Rachel beamed with joy. "I promised the next song I request won't hurt you, son!" Rachel left, dragging Dustin off with her.

Hunter had to chuckle a bit because he felt Trayden's sigh in displeasure that if he managed to feel better before the party ended; his mother would request more songs. "Should I get you drunk, babe? She won't ask you to sing if you can't stand up," Hunter offered. Trayden folded his arms and sighed some. Hunter smiled and kissed him. "Do I still get that dance with you?" Trayden blushed a little, but he nodded to Hunter. "Now, or later?" Trayden held up two fingers. "Later it is." Hunter replied. "Want to go grab some snacks and sit down for a bit?" Trayden gave him a nod, and then the two walked off.

**. . .**

_(11:45 pm)_

Fifteen minutes until midnight, and beginning of the year 2021. Everyone was having a great time too. Trayden stayed close to Hunter, who was acting as his translator, but he was feeling a lot better. Trayden ended up getting another cough drop from his mother at 11:30 pm; the burning of his throat was gone and only left a slight dull soreness when he swallowed. Trayden stuck to cold drinks, and Hunter managed to find him ice cream. After having that second cough drop, he felt great and his throat didn't hurt at all, but he probably wouldn't sing again tonight. Trayden and Hunter still hadn't gotten to dance, but Trayden realized that in all his playlists, he didn't really have any slow songs and he figured that's what Hunter was waiting to come up for them to dance to. Trayden checked his phone, and set it up to be paired via Bluetooth to his laptop. Tapping his music app, Trayden scrolled through the songs until he found something that Hunter and he would both enjoy. Trayden set it to play next, so it would start after the one playing finished in a minute or so.

"How you feeling, lil bro?" Blake asked.

"I'm fine," Trayden answered.

"Hey, you talked!" Blake gasped in surprise.

"I never claimed I couldn't…I've just chosen not to…Hunter literally explained this two hours ago." Trayden rolled his eyes. "My throat doesn't hurt anymore, so I'm good," He added.

"Great! Now, you can do another song before midnight!" Trayden grumbled when Blake said that. "I have a request,"

The song that Trayden chose to play for the dance with Hunter started, and Trayden had promised that he'd dance with Hunter before this night was over and the new year began. When Hunter heard the slow song begin, he instantly turned Trayden's way with an excited look in his eyes. I nodded to him, I knew what he was hoping for. "Sorry, big brother," Trayden smiled as Hunter got up and Trayden turned in his chair towards Hunter who offered his hand. "The rest of tonight has been claimed,"

"May I have this dance?" Hunter inquired.

Trayden put his hand in Hunter's, smiling. "I'd love to dance with you," Trayden replied. Hunter held Trayden's hand and brought his boyfriend up on his feet.

"Hey, wait…You've never danced before!" Alyssa remarked quickly.

"Yeah, actually. Never at school dances, and never with any of your ex-girlfriends," Natalie said with surprise.

"You always said you couldn't dance," Rylee mentioned.

"And I can't," Trayden admitted. "But I'm willing to try for him anyway,"

"You never tried with the others," Blake reminded.

"I was scared with them, I didn't want to screw up and look like an idiot…" Trayden paused as he looked into Hunter's eyes and smiled softly. "I'm not with Hunter, he's different than the others." Hunter led Trayden onto the dance floor. Once in the middle, Hunter set his hands on Trayden's hips and Trayden, recalling from old school dances he was dragged to, put his hands on Hunter's shoulders.

"Nervous?" Hunter asked.

"Maybe a little…" Trayden stated.

Hunter gave him a light peck on the lips. "Don't be," He reassured.

"Can't help it…I told you I don't know how to dance, I'm not good at moving with music…" Trayden mumbled, embarrassed.

"But I told you to trust me and that I can teach you without it ever looking off. So…I need you to trust me, and close your eyes." Hunter instructed. Trayden nodded to him and closed his eyes. "Do you remember the first time we made love, babe?" He inquired as Trayden thought it was an odd question to ask when they were supposed to be dancing. Pushing his confusion aside, Trayden gave a nod that he did remember. "Recall how nervous you were, afraid you'd do something wrong and constantly kept psyching yourself out, believing you'd never be able to do it?"

"I remember," Trayden replied. He felt Hunter was moving him in some kind of slow circle, Hunter was leading, or guiding and Trayden only felt like he looked ridiculous to everyone else. Still, he only heard the music playing and Hunter's voice. With his eyes closed, Trayden couldn't see anyone, so he supposed that made things better because it meant he didn't have to see how awkward he probably looked to others.

"You remember how I'd told you beforehand that it would feel strange at first, but if you stayed relaxed, breathed, and trusted me, everything would be alright and feel good?" Hunter smiled. Trayden nodded to him. "Then once we started, you got into things without any worry at all and just let the feeling take hold? That you just began moving with me?" Trayden nodded once more. "Because we've always had that connection between us, right? Go with the flow, following our hearts, staying close?" He added. "When we make love, we're always against one another," Trayden felt Hunter pull him closer so their bodies were close. "My hands on your hips, or wrapped around your back," Hunter moved his arms around Trayden's back. "Your arms around my neck to keep me in kissing range, making it so our foreheads would touch and we'd stare into each other's eyes?"

Trayden didn't know what force made him do it, but his arms went around Hunter's neck, and their foreheads touched. "The first time we made love, you were nervous but once I started to move and you caught onto the rhythm to move with me; it felt great. Every worry you had about what male intimacy would feel like just faded away. We got to share that incredible moment, babe. The one where we moved our bodies moved together, our hearts would beat in time with each other, that we never needed to say what we wanted because we knew. When we just let go and gave into desire, like you wanted. And for me, I got to be the one you trusted to experience it all with. That we fell in love so early on and never realized it until months later after our first time and after we admitted to liking one another and started dating. And now…With that knowledge of how long there has been this love between you and me, us having sex that night means so much more…" Hunter explained, then paused a few seconds.

Taking a breath, Hunter gave Trayden a gentle kiss, which was returned. "Open your eyes, love, but only look into mine. Okay? Only look at me, nothing else." Hunter said as Trayden opened his eyes and instantly locked onto Hunter's. "That first time means so much more now because everything between us, Trayden, has just come naturally. Our friendship, our relationship, our feelings, our love-making…It came so easily from the connection that formed the first moment we met…" Hunter continued. "That connection is why everything for us comes together so perfectly and why I knew tonight that I wouldn't have to teach you how to dance,"

"Yes you will…I can't dance, baby," Trayden sighed a little.

"You can because you already are," Hunter smiled. Trayden's eyes widened a little. "You have been since I asked you if you remembered our first time,"

"B-But I don't…Understand-How?" Trayden asked.

"Tray, when I made you close your eyes and remember our first time; it took your mind off dancing. Because I redirected your thoughts to recall that night last year. How it went, how it felt…How _you_ felt. That you were nervous, but once I started to move, you let it all go. And when you began moving; it was because you let our connection take hold and move you. You let the love we share guide you to forget everything else and only focused on us and the moment we were sharing." Hunter enlightened as Trayden kept his eyes on Hunter still. "Tonight, you were nervous to dance with me because you have believed for so long that you can't move to the music."

Hunter kissed Trayden again lightly. "And with that distraction, you let the feelings of our first time come forward and take over. Reliving that moment of how us making love was so perfect and felt so right. All I did was use a time where you let go of your nervousness and worries, following your heart and opening it to me as I did the same for you with mine." Hunter informed. "Tonight, I made you remember something where nothing else and no one else mattered except us,"

Trayden was beginning to understand. "I made you think about the first time we made love because you weren't thinking about anything else except our connection and love for one another. And when that feelings comes through, babe, you let it move you. So what I did was give you a moment to remember, where you forgot we were here on the dance floor. You weren't even hearing the music that played," Hunter smiled softly. "You subconsciously blocked it out so that It was just you and me again. One body, one mind…"

"One heart…" Trayden said as Hunter nodded to him. "You didn't have to teach me how to dance, you just…Used what we already have together and it came naturally."

"It might be awkward for others to dance together when there's no connection, but for you and me, a couple that has what we do…You don't need to know how to dance, you don't even need music when you're dancing with the person you love. You just have to relax, trust your partner, forget all your worries and fears, and let the love take hold to move you," Hunter raised a hand to poke his nose and then cup his cheek. "Just like when we are making love, handsome,-"

"And we move together as one…" Trayden smiled, saying it at the same time Hunter did. As luck would have it, they said one at the same time everyone else had. The two male lovers were brought back to reality by fireworks that were going off outside. It was officially midnight, and January 1st, 2021. Hunter and Trayden smiled together, still staring into each other's eyes. "Happy New Year," They said together.

"I love you, Hunter," Trayden said.

"I love you, Trayden," Hunter replied.

The two were still in the middle of the dance floor, ignoring everyone as they leaned in and shared a passionate kiss.


	72. Chapter 72

_=Trayden's POV=  
(Sunday, 2/28/2021; 1:15 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Trayden's Apartment)_

Today, Hunter and I have been together for a year and one month. It is also our twenty-fifth birthday. It was surreal to me that my first gay relationship is going so well considering how little time some of my straight or bisexual relationships went. I was with Rosanna for about a year and a half, but I think a lot of that was due to her being desperate to settle down. Before me, she was with a guy who she thought was going to propose after so many years of dating, and that wasn't how things went. Rosanna, I feel, had been ready to get engaged, married, and then start a family. That's why Roseanna wanted to jump into having sex before we had hit a year together, and also trying to move herself into my apartment despite that we had never discussed living together. However, us trying to have sex and me not being able to get hard made it obvious that she wasn't going to get that future of marriage and a family with me, and that was what drew the line for her. Rosanna overlooked not living with me, my crazy work schedule, turning her down to see family and friends, not talking about engagement, marriage, or kids…But she realized that she and I would never have sex and that was the blockade in her future plans.

Hunter and I had a great time the rest of our New Year's celebration after the party ended at city hall. We went back to my place around 1:30 am, then locked up the apartment and made love before finally going to sleep around 3 am. We slept in the next morning until about 11 am, took a shower together and had a little more fun during that. Hunter and me spent the day together at my apartment, watching Netflix or Hulu, and relaxing. Hunter went home after we had dinner, then we texted a bit and I ended up falling asleep at 10 pm. Everything else that went on beyond the 1st of January was the normal of working, seeing family and friends, staying in contact, and having alone time with my boyfriend. On the 28th of January, Hunter and I enjoyed our one-year anniversary of being a couple. We spent the day together starting at 9:30 am for breakfast and then ended up back at my apartment at 5:30 pm for dinner. We watched a movie, and had sex before going to bed around 11 pm. It was a wonderful day with everything we did.

We went to the mall after breakfast, ended up having lunch there too. We saw some city sights, and ended up going to each other's home towns to see the houses we grew up in. We did Eyja Nott first, then Berk because I could show Hunter where I had lived with my grandmother. Getting back to the city, we grabbed something dinner and ate it at my apartment. After our anniversary passed, it was back to normal days through February. Here we are now on the 28th, marking thirteen months Hunter and I have been together and also our 25th birthday. Since how we did the joint party at Hunter's last year, I said my place this time. I've spent the day since waking up cleaning the apartment after making and eating breakfast. Sadly, I'd slacked a bit on chores, and had to do a little shopping, so it took me until now get everything done. It was only a little after 1 pm and I'm already tired from how much needed to be done at the normal level of housework, never mind all the extra because I'd be having guests over for the birthday celebration.

Hunter's parents and siblings would be coming, as well as our friends from Wild Fantasies. My parents and the school group of friends had been over plenty of times, but oddly enough in the year I've known Hunter and his friends from their job, the dancers and few servers had never been to my apartment. I had to do so much, but now, it was all done and I could take my shower, then relax until 5 pm when everyone should be arriving. I was glad that my one-bedroom place was fairly big in space, and also open concept. Despite the amount of people who would be coming, there would be room for everyone to stand or sit comfortably. I did a final check and was satisfied with the set up. The only items not out were foods that had to stay cold. I'd done my cooking and baking while cleaning, so the kitchen was probably the last room that I had cleaned up. I took a deep breath and went to the bathroom for my shower. About thirty minutes later at 1:45 pm, I had gotten clean, shaved, and then dressed. Now, I could relax.

I was laying on my bed, as I got dressed in my room, and super comfortable. I chose to turn on the TV in here, find something to watch and then leave it there. I grabbed my phone and saw a message from Hunter.

_**My Boyfriend3, 1:55 pm  
I'll probably get there before everyone else does, babe. Should I pack an overnight bag?** _

We'd been talking since this morning, starting with the _good morning_ and _happy birthday_ texts. I last asked Hunter if he'd be coming with the guests, or arriving a bit earlier. I tapped the reply box and typed out my reply.

_1:56 pm  
Okay. I'll likely have my headphones in or music already on when you get here, so if I don't hear you knock, let yourself in lol I probably won't have remembered if I unlocked the door or not. It's up to you if you want to pack one, baby. Are we celebrating our birthday and thirteen months of dating privately after the others leave? ;p_

I set the device down on my nightstand and turned my attention back to what I was watching on TV. Around 2:05, as I saw on the clock, I started to drift off a bit and eventually closed my eyes, falling asleep.

**. . .**

_=Normal POV=  
(4:45 pm)_

Hunter ended up arriving last because of an accident near his house, so he got detoured and had to go around a longer way to reach Trayden's complex. Hunter parked in a spot that was for guests near Trayden's building and finally made his way inside to the elevator, then headed to Trayden's floor. Getting out he saw the guests all standing in the hallway.

"What's going on?" Hunter asked as he made his way towards the front where the door was.

"Tray's not opening the door, or answering his phone," Blake stated.

"We've been trying for ten minutes to knock, call, and text him," Natalie added.

"Well, he told me that he might either have the music on or his headphone in and if so, just let myself in," Hunter shrugged. "Just open it?" Dustin tried and it was locked. "Key?" He suggested.

"We don't have ours," Rachel informed. "We both have one, but mine is at the house and Dustin keeps his at the office. Those would be the only two places we would be if he called having locked himself out, or had us drop by if he was sick and needed something,"

"Blake, what about you?" Hunter said.

"I don't have my keys on me, I walked over." Blake admitted.

"Natalie?" Hunter looked at her.

"Mine is in my car, but I came with Addilyn and Shane," Natalie mentioned. "Don't you have one?"

"Not on me. It's on my keyring, which is with my truck at home because I'm waiting on parts for it. I brought my car, and his key isn't on that ring." Hunter explained.

"So…We have no way to get in, and apparently no way to contact him," Elijah looked at the others. Hunter rolled his eyes and then sighed.

Hunter moved next to the fake plant outside Trayden's door, as he shifted the rocks a bit and found the one that wouldn't move easily. Hunter pulled it up and everyone saw that it was attached to a clear container. Hunter twisted off the cap and poured a key into his palm, then he set the rocks back in place and stood straight.

"Trayden said he stopped hiding a key outside his door…" Hailey remarked.

"Why would he tell you he has a hidden key when you couldn't respect him before about abusing your knowledge of where it was?" Hunter countered.

"You knew there was a key hidden out here and didn't went all on us about not having ours, including your own?" Blake stated.

"I didn't get on anyone about anything, and yes, I knew where he hid his spare. But I had promised him I would keep the information to myself. The only reason you know is because this key is for emergencies only and given he's not answering to knocks, calls, or texts…Obviously, something is up," Hunter told him as he slid the key into the deadbolt lock first, and flipped that to unlock, and then did the same with the handle lock. Hunter opened the door and pulled the key free as he walked inside and looked around. "Babe?" He called. No answer.

"Where is he?" Devon asked.

"I don't hear the shower, so he's probably not showering," Alyssa enlightened.

"He could still be in the bathroom," Hunter reminded as he wandered down the hall and noticed the bathroom door open and light off. Hunter then turned towards the bedroom and found that door open, light off, but the TV was on. Hunter poked his head into the bedroom and found Trayden fast asleep on his bed, Hunter had to smile and laugh a little. "Found him," The group started towards Hunter, but he put a finger to his lips for them to stay quiet. Reaching the door, the people looked in and saw Trayden sleeping. "I'll wake him up, you go wait in the living room,"

"Why can't we wait here?" Tyler inquired.

"There's no need for everyone to be hovering around his room and the door when he wakes up," Hunter responded. Feeling like Hunter was right, they left and went to wait. Hunter sat on the bed and set his hand on Trayden's shoulder, giving him a light shake. "Babe? Hey…Time to wake up," He said gently. Trayden groaned a little, but stayed asleep. "Come on, Handsome…" Hunter tried again, shaking a little harder. Trayden finally woke, he moaned a little and opened his eyes slowly to see Hunter sitting on his bed. "Hi there," Hunter greeted.

"Hi…" Trayden replied softly as he yawned and pushed himself to sit upright, then rub his face and eyes. "What time is it?"

"5 pm," Hunter answered. "End up falling asleep earlier?" He smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so," Trayden nodded. "Last time I saw on the clock was about 2 pm, I had been messaging you,"

"Were you tired?" Hunter wondered.

"A bit after cleaning everything, then I guess the shower helped me relax," Trayden shrugged. "I suppose I should get up, the others will be arriving soon…"

"They're already here, love," Hunter informed. Trayden's eyes widened a bit.

"You let me sleep?" Trayden questioned quickly.

"No, no…I just got here. I was actually last to arrive, accident near my house and I had to go the long way around," Hunter responded. "But the others got here ten minutes before, and were trying to knock, text, and call, but you weren't answering. When I arrived, I know you had said you could have your headphones or the music on and to just come inside. The door was locked, and those of us with keys didn't have them on hand,"

"How'd you get in then?" Trayden asked.

"Your spare hidden in the plant," Hunter admitted. "I know you said only to use it in emergencies and we were worried as to why you weren't answering the door or messages and calls, so I felt it was worth revealing that I knew you had a spare…And yes, most of them were jealous that you didn't tell them or said you weren't hiding a key anymore, but I made them let it go," He explained softly.

"Oh…So where are they?" Trayden got himself out of bed and stretched a bit.

"I told them you wouldn't want to wake up with an audience, so they are waiting in the living room," Hunter revealed. "Go on and wake up a bit more, then join us. I'll get everyone set out,"

"Okay…Thank you, and I love you," Trayden smiled tiredly.

Hunter gave him a light kiss. "Love you too," Then he left the room and met up with the others.

"Is he okay? Why was he sleeping?" Rachel immediately asked.

"He's fine, Mrs. Raseri. He just ended up falling asleep after cleaning the apartment, then showering." Hunter told them. "He's up now and will join in a few minutes," He added before moving to the kitchen to start getting things out so Trayden wouldn't have to tire himself again. It was a joint party, so Hunter was co-hosting.

By 5:15 pm, Trayden finally walked into sight. "There you are, son," Dustin beamed, arms wide open to greet his eldest son. "Happy birthday, my boy,"

Trayden smiled. "Hi, Dad. And thanks," He hugged his father back, then it went on to his mom, siblings, Blake, Natalie, and all his friends. Hunter got it all too, and everyone wished them both a happy birthday. Hunter finished getting everything out, and then he and Trayden organized things for easy access. "Alright, I think that's everything," Trayden told Hunter.

"Then start the music and let's get this party started," Hunter nodded. Trayden grabbed the remote and got the music going, then set it to a decent volume that would let people enjoy it, but still talk, and not disturb any other tenants in his building. With the music on now, everyone started going about normal partying fun. Talking, eating, and maybe a little dancing. Trayden and Hunter tapped their solo cups together and took a drink, then they shared a loving kiss before intertwining their hands and joining in on the festivities.

**. . .**

_(8:00 pm)_

The party was a blast, but it always was for any event that everyone was together. Delicious food, good music, great fun. Few gifts were given to the birthday boys, mainly from family members. The presents were gift cards, or maybe new clothes, or other little things they Hunter and Trayden liked. Hunter and Trayden had said they didn't need or want anything because they were just happy to have everyone together. There was cake, ice cream, and other little dessert treats. It was getting later now, and people would be leaving soon. It was a Sunday, and everyone basically had school or work tomorrow morning.

"I know we said no gifts, but I got you something anyway," Hunter told Trayden as everyone was winding down, sitting or standing, a good portion of the guests were finishing up getting sober.

"But I didn't get you anything," Trayden pouted.

"You didn't have to get me anything. Having you is enough," Hunter chuckled.

"Well, too bad," Trayden stuck his tongue out. "I'm getting you something tomorrow,"

"Best keep that tongue in your mouth lest I find a way to keep it busy so you can't be a smart-mouth anymore," Hunter grinned.

Trayden giggled a little, he loved their playful and sometimes very perverted banter. "Oh, I'm so scared," Trayden teased.

"Dear Gods…You've become a monster. You were so innocent when I met you," Hunter gasped, acting surprised that Trayden was rising to the challenges or giving good comebacks.

"Exactly. I was innocent until I met you, then a month later…Almost right on this couch, I let you take it away…" Trayden smiled as Hunter blinked. "So who is to blame? It's not what I've become, it's what you created," He smirked.

"Oof, he's got you there, Hunt," Thaxter laughed with the others.

"My creation? Sounds so good when you say it, babe," Hunter leaned over and hugged Trayden. "I'm so proud!" He faked sobbing with joy as Trayden rolled his eyes. "So, I can take full credit for helping you out of your shell?" He asked

"Yeah, yeah. Take your win," Trayden nodded.

"I will…" Hunter paused. "As soon as everyone leaves and we take this from birthday party to private anniversary celebration," He added.

Trayden's cheeks burned red. "Gee, babe, just announce it to the whole of the Archipelago that we're gonna have sex tonight,"

"Can I?" Hunter beamed with excitement. "It's not like everyone in this room didn't already figure out that we were going to do it. I'm the only one who showed up with an overnight bag." Hunter reminded.

"You know…I'm starting to think you purposely say it aloud just to brag that you got me out of my shell and the only man to ever get to date and sleep with me," Trayden commented.

"I won't deny that's mostly why I do it. But seriously, everyone knows, babe," Hunter informed.

"Why not just tell people I'm yours then?" Trayden suggested.

"I'd love to tell everyone that you're mine," Hunter stopped a moment. "But I can't because it wouldn't be accurate,"

"How is it not? You're not sharing me and I'm not with anyone else," Trayden asked.

"Being mine would mean you're with me, forever, and I don't make that call," Hunter said.

"How do you not?" Addilyn wondered. "It's not like you're gonna leave him,"

"I have no intentions of doing that, but I'm not the only one who could end things. Tray could, if he felt like things weren't working out. I'm just saying, things can always change. The subject of us staying together is not solely mine to make," Hunter stated.

"I mean, technically, you could make that call," Shane shrugged.

"Yeah, just ask him to marry you," Tyler added.

"Choosing to ask his hand in marriage is my decision, yes, but that's all it would be. It would be Trayden's choice to accept or not, so again, us staying together is not entirely up to me," Hunter repeated.

"Its not like Tray is gonna leave you, so you're basically stuck together," Blake chuckled.

"Well, when he confirms that he will never leave me, I'll have him move in and say he's mine forever," Hunter chuckled.

"I'll never leave you," Trayden giggled, laying his head on Hunter's shoulder. Hunter kissed his forehead and held his hand.

"I'm happy to know that. So you'll move in then?" Hunter wondered playfully with a teasing grin. "You technically already have a room there, a few sets of clothes, and a key," He joked.

"Oh, haha, babe," Trayden snuggled against him. "You know how I feel about the moving in," He reminded.

"Yes, yes…You prefer to wait until engagement or marriage. Not that I hold it against you; I admire such a moral, and I feel the same way. My memory isn't that bad, love," Hunter gave him a squeeze as Trayden nodded. "So you'd move in with me if we were engaged?" He asked to confirm.

"Mmhm," Trayden sounded.

"And since you've said you'll never leave me, I assume the day I ask you to marry me, you'll say yes?" Hunter questioned.

"In a heartbeat," Trayden agreed. "Well, maybe two heartbeats. I feel my heart would skip a beat out of shock first," He laughed a little.

"We should be heading home, let the lovebirds have the rest of their night," Rachel teased.

"Aw, but mom! I wanna see what Hunter got Trayden first. That's where this whole conversation started," Ava giggled.

"Oh, that's right!" Alyssa nodded.

"What did you get for Trayden, Hunter?" Natalie inquired curiously.

"That depends if Tray wants it now or later," Hunter replied, looking to his boyfriend. "Your call, babe."

"Is it anything inappropriate or that I'm going to smack you for?" Trayden felt he should ask.

"It's a secret," Hunter winked.

"We're not supposed to have secrets," Trayden challenged.

"Hm, true. Guess I'll whisper it to you and then you can be the judge if everyone sees it or not," Hunter adjusted a bit to sit up and turn his back to everyone else, no one thought it was odd because they assumed Hunter had it in his back pocket or something and couldn't get it while sitting back on the couch. Hunter leaned forward to get close to Trayden's ear while pulling something from his hoodie pocket. "Let me call you mine forever, Trayden…I only need one answer to make that happen…" Hunter whispered setting something small in Trayden's hands. Trayden's eyes met Hunter's with a bit of shock, then he looked down to see a white box in his hands. Trayden opened it up to see a black band ring with a circular diamond at the top, then rainbow gems going down on either side of the diamond. Trayden raised his eyes to look back at Hunter, shock evident, but Hunter only gave back a loving look.

Trayden couldn't believe it. Hunter was proposing to him, after only thirteen months of dating? And yet, Trayden felt he shouldn't be so surprised because going over the conversation they just had; it was easy to see Hunter started the whole conversation with having a gift for him. All the words that came out of Hunter's mouth were referencing to forever, living together, engagement and marriage. Trayden only had one answer for Hunter, and as promised, when Trayden felt his heartbeat again after it skipped, he fought not to get overly emotional as he smiled.

"Yes," Trayden responded gently. Hunter leaned in and kissed him deeply. Trayden returned it fully and then Hunter slid the ring on his finger. The kiss broke as Hunter took the box away again and put it in his pocket. Hunter shifted to sit back again and look at Trayden.

"So, what do you think, babe? Is it acceptable for them to see what I got you?" Hunter asked casually.

"Yeah, it's fine," Trayden informed.

"Okay, so let us see!" A few said together.

Hunter flipped his and Trayden's hands around so that Hunter's was now on the bottom and revealing Trayden's on top. It was not hard to miss the gift that Hunter had sneakily already given Trayden in that little scene of whispering that no one heard. The engagement ring sat proudly and in plain sight on Trayden's left-hand ring finger. There was shock and squeals of delight for reactions among the guests. It was very clear that Hunter had proposed to Trayden, and that Trayden said yes. While everyone was cheering and talking about the moment, Hunter and Trayden were just staring at one another with joy and love.

"So…Now will you move in with me?" Hunter wondered.

Trayden nodded to him. "I will,"

Hunter leaned over. "I love you,"

Trayden met him in the middle. "I love you,"

The newly engaged couple shared a passionate kiss, knowing that everyone would be leaving once the hype of an upcoming union wore down a bit. The guests were aware that Hunter and Trayden would want some time alone to enjoy their betrothal bliss on a day that belonged to them for their birthday and also their anniversary of dating. Beyond tonight, it would likely be normal life while planning the big day, taking them along another path towards their future.


	73. Chapter 73

_=Normal POV=  
(Friday, 12/02/2022; 4:45 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Wild Fantasies)_

Ten months had gone by since the night Hunter proposed to Trayden on their join birthday and thirteen months of dating one another. It felt like the days and months had dragged on to reach today, but it was finally here; the wedding of Hunter Forger and Trayden Raseri. At the moment, both males were getting ready in their separate spaces for the ceremony, then reception to follow. All guests had arrived and were just moving around to talk to one another, and also helping to make sure the last minute set up items were getting done. Gregory was in charge of everything, Hunter and Trayden hadn't trusted anyone else with the task, plus is was Gregory's room anyway. Yes, Hunter and Trayden had chosen to get married at Wild Fantasies, so Gregory had closed it to the public and made sure an announcement went out to customers that it was for Alpha Fury's wedding. That was the only way customers would understand why the business was closed on a Friday night. Planning this event had been fairly easy for Hunter and Trayden, they weren't guys who needed much to be happy and if they had wanted to, the whole wedding could have been planned in a day. The only reason it wasn't is because the males knew that their parents wanted to be part of things, and their friends too.

After the joint party for them, and then Hunter and Trayden enjoyed the rest of their night in private; the boys got started on a plan to live together. Trayden, obviously, moved into Hunter's house and it took just a few weeks to make the transfer of residences. Trayden started with letting the complex's housing office know that he was giving his thirty day notice to them about moving out of the apartment he was in. Over the course of a week, it was decided what would make the trip over to Hunter's house, and what would stay. Trayden figured to do the same thing that had been done for him in letting the next tenant of the apartment have whatever he left behind. Then the two weeks following is when Hunter, Trayden, and friends helped with the moving part. The final week of March 2021 involved doing an address change for Trayden's license, insurances, and other things. As of April 1st, 2021, Trayden was officially and legally living at Hunter's house.

Once the move was completed, Hunter and Trayden focused on working still and also planning their wedding. The first the males picked was the date, place, and time that it would happen; those were easy choices too. The place, Wild Fantasies, where they first met when Trayden returned Hunter's wallet to him. The time, 5:00 pm, as that was a good time to start for many weddings. And the date, December 2nd, 2022, which was today for the sake of commemorating the moment that Hunter and Trayden met one another for the first time. Everything else planned were basics; guest list, food, cake, music for special dances, what to wear, invitations, honeymoon, best men, flower girl and ring bearer. A lot of those were easy choices too, but for the sake of letting their mothers enjoy the whole process, Hunter and Trayden played along in having _choices_ among different things, doing cake and wine testing, etc. Hunter would be wearing a black suit, while Trayden's was a mix of black pants and a dark gray jacket over an ivory shirt.

It took a lot of begging from his mom, but Trayden agreed to do the _something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue_. So, the blue was Trayden's tie. The new was his pants, ivory shirt, and shoes. The borrowed was the jacket because it belonged to his father. The old was a gold tie clip that Trayden got from his grandfather, who had died years ago, but always wanted Trayden to have the clip to wear. And that was something Trayden told Hunter when the items he'd be using were discussed, Trayden had always used the tie clip with any suit he wore because it had been a gift from his grandfather when he was younger and first wore a suit. Hunter thought it was perfect and had a lot of meaning. Trayden chose Blake as his best man, but everyone saw that coming. For Trayden's groomsmen, he chose Dexter, Erik, and Cole. Hunter's best man was Gregory, and that was something everyone had seen coming too.

The man had taken Hunter in off the streets, and adopted him. Greg went above and beyond his original positions of Godfather and unofficial uncle. For groomsmen, Hunter picked Devon, Shane, and Fisher. Devon had always been like an older brother to Hunter, then Shane and Fisher were obviously Hunter's cousins. The ring bearer was Hunter's little brother, Nathan. The flower girl was Hunter's little sister, Hollie. Food chosen had been Hunter's request to have his special that Trayden made for him the first time Hunter stayed over at Trayden's old apartment and Trayden had made dinner for them, so Trayden wrote everything down and gave the recipe to the cooks of Wild Fantasies staff to make. And the cake was wasn't anything extravagant; a big, one layer, rainbow decorated cake with _Congratulations Hunter and Trayden Forger_ written on it. Guest list was among the planning that took a couple days, but it was kept to family and friends. For the special dances, Trayden and Hunter would dance with each other, and then also with their mothers and sisters. Though Trayden would be dancing with Ava, and also, Natalie.

Hunter and Trayden would be going to Dragon Island for their honeymoon; it was a tourist hotspot due to it being a campground, resort, and amusement park. But for tonight after the reception, Hunter and Trayden were spending their first night as newlyweds at Archian Palace in the honeymoon suite. Hunter and Trayden would be honeymooning for two weeks, home just in time to settle and enjoy Christmas with their family and friends. When all the plans for today had been made, the rest was little things like seating chart, table centerpieces, colors, and final fittings in the last two months. However, the day had come, and it was just about time to start. Hunter was out first and already in his spot with Gregory, Devon, Shane, and Fisher.

"Ready, lad?" Gregory asked.

"I am," Hunter replied with a smile. "Is everything else set?"

"Yes, son…I got it taken care of," Gregory nodded, making sure Hunter's jacket and tie were straightened out. "You think I'd let anything go wrong to mess up your wedding day?" Hunter chuckled and shook his head. "I've never let you down before, I won't start now just because you're getting married and won't need me anymore," Gregory joked.

Hunter stared at his adoptive father for a moment, looking confused. "Why do you think I won't need you?" Hunter asked.

"You're all grown up now, laddie. Own a house, full-time job, getting married…And that marks you, in my eyes, officially grown up. I did my part by raising you, and this is the day I let you go so you can have your own life," Gregory informed.

"Greg…Just because I'm getting married doesn't mean you have to let me go. I might be all grown up, but it doesn't change that you're still the one who took care of me all these years and I'll never forget all the things you've done for me either." Hunter told him.

"I only took care of you after what your parents did," Gregory corrected.

Hunter shook his head. "No." Gregory looked at him, the old man showing sadness in his blue eyes. "Yes, you took me in at fifteen…But you've always been part of my life, Gregory. Remember, my legal Godfather, and unofficial Uncle Gobber?" Hunter smiled softly. "You've always taken care of me, even before my parents kicked me out at fifteen. They were always working, so I'd really only see them first thing in the morning and maybe an hour before I went to bed. I saw you and my friends more than my parents, and you were the one taking care of me," He stated. "You, who would babysit me when my parents worked. You, who picked me up from school for appointments. You, who was always waiting to get me off the bus and take me to your apartment. You, who took me to hang with friends, or playdates. You, who I basically lived with in the summer or on the weekends. You, who took me shopping for school supplies…And you did all that as my Godfather and unofficial uncle,"

Hunter paused as he saw tears in Gregory's eyes. "And when my parents did kick me out, you're who I called. I didn't message or call anyone else. You didn't ask any questions when you found me at the cove, just a simple _I'm here now. Come on, laddie. Everything is going to be okay_. You didn't take me back to my parents' house to make them reconsider, you didn't even call to scold them. You got me in your car, and we went to the city. Without a second thought, you took me in. You got me clothes, a phone, gave up your office…You got me the help I needed when you found out how depressed I was over what happened. You got me the job at the auto shop, and gave me the one here…You helped me find a place to live, buy, and fix it up. You're the one who helped me get my truck and car. You had my back when my parents showed up in my life again…" Hunter saw Gregory let the tears that had formed start slipping.

"You're even the one who called me over to the bar when Tray showed up to return my wallet when you could have just told him I was busy and you were my father and would give it to me…" Hunter managed a small laugh. "So you could say that you're the reason Trayden and I got to meet face to face on this day two years ago. You saw my interest spark when I met Trayden, you even teased me for getting distracted by him showing up. Okay? You didn't just raise me from fifteen, you've raised me all my life. I am who I am because of you. The man I am today is because of you. Everything and everyone in my life is because of you." Hunter felt like he might cry too. "Because you've always taken care of and been there for me. Loving and supporting me. I'd be dead without you, Greg. Just like Trayden, you're someone I can't lose and I refuse to…"

Hunter held Gregory's hands now. "This is not the day that you let me go because I don't want you to. I've always needed you and you've always been part of my life…Me getting married today does not change that. Nothing will ever change it because you're my father." Hunter promised.

"I'm just your Godfather and uncle, laddie…Your father is right over there, and he's in your life," Gregory motioned to Salvatore.

"No, Greg…That man over there is just the guy who helped create me. Blood-relation only, he's my father. And him, along with my mother, in my life is only for the sake of my brother and sister, to keep the peace. I haven't forgiven what they did. I sure as hell haven't forgotten either. It's not something I can let go, but I will push it back and play nice for my siblings, who don't deserve to get caught up in something they had no part of and weren't even here for. That's not fair to Hollie and Nathan. Regardless…You can't expect me to call him my father when he didn't act like one, and he lost the right to be my father when he kicked me out. When they both did. And who was there for me like always? You. It was you. It is still you. And it will always be you…" Hunter said firmly, Gregory was still crying.

"Until I turned fifteen, it was only out of respect that I called you my uncle, but you were the one I saw as my father. After I turned fifteen, you only made something I already saw you as official," Hunter paused. "When you took me in and legally adopted me as your son. When I became Hunter Forger, son of Gregory Forger." Hunter reminded. "And that's who I'm getting married as. Not Hunter Haddock, Hunter Forger. And Trayden is taking that name too, though he will legally be Raseri-Forger. So as I said…As my father, you will always be in and part of my life because I will always need you." He vowed.

Gregory wrapped his arms around Hunter and hugged him tightly, and Hunter returned the action. "I love you, son,"

"I love you too, Dad," Hunter replied. The two had their moment, and then let it end. Gregory wiped his eyes and composed himself quickly.

"How dare you get me all emotional!" Gregory remarked.

"Hey, it's a wedding and last I checked…Parents are always emotional and crying when they see their kids get married," Hunter chuckled.

"Hush you…" Gregory muttered, but smiled. "I'm proud of you, Hunter…Of everything you've done, and the man you've become…"

"I told you that it's thanks to you," Hunter smiled.

"Let's look alive people! One minute!" Gregory called out as he noticed the time was 4:59 pm.

Everyone quickly shuffled to their places as the clock struck 5:00 pm and an anxious silence fell over the room. Things began calmly with Hollie coming forward as flower girl, next were all Trayden's brothers, and then Blake. Last, it was Trayden, with his mother and father. Dustin was on Trayden's right, an arm over his son's shoulders and Rachel was on the left, her arm linked on Trayden's. The two Raseri parents led Trayden down the aisle to Hunter, Rachel lightly kissed Trayden's cheek, trying not to cry, and Dustin removed his arm after giving Trayden hug with a kiss on his forehead. Dustin and Rachel connected Hunter's and Trayden's hands before the two of them nodded as their blessing to giving their eldest son to Hunter to marry and care for. Dustin and Rachel went to sit down as Hunter and Trayden kept their hands together, staring into each other's eyes with nothing but love and happiness in them.

"Uh…Where's the officiant?" Devon decided to ask.

It was now that people realized that everyone was in place and ready to go, but the person marrying them was not standing in their position to do the ceremony. Hunter looked over to Greg. "Relax, son…I'll see what's going on. I promise that one way or another, you and Trayden will get married before today is over," Gregory reassured. Hunter nodded, trusting his word. Gregory stepped away from his position, getting his phone and dialing a number while he moved out of earshot to make the call.

"Since I haven't said it yet, you look amazing," Hunter complimented. Trayden blushed.

"You do too…First time I've ever seen you in a full suit," Trayden giggled. "It's either casual or nothing at all,"

"Oh, it'll be nothing later on…" Hunter grinned.

"I knew you were gonna say that," Trayden sighed, but kept his smile.

Everyone just kept to light talking as Gregory returned fifteen minutes later while sliding his phone away into his pocket. "So the officiant, was unfortunately, double-booked and never told. He's at another wedding that also started at 5 pm and they don't have anyone else who can do it," He informed. Hunter felt Trayden grip his hands a little tighter with worry that them getting married wasn't happening tonight. Hunter couldn't let Trayden down; they had to get married tonight. "I'm…Sorry, son…" Gregory looked down, feeling awful because he promised he'd find a way to make sure the wedding happened tonight, and right now, the only thing they needed was the person who could marry Hunter and Trayden.

"There's literally no one that can do it last minute?" Shane inquired. "Did you try other places?"

"I called everyone I could, but either there's no one available, or the offices are closed…" Gregory sighed some, then he suddenly got a look of deep thought on his face.

"What is it, Dad?" Hunter questioned.

"it's just that…I know in other parts of the world, mayors are permitted to marry people," Gregory stated. "I guess I was just wondering if maybe Dustin could do it, if he has that power as mayor of the Archipelago?" He added. Hunter and Trayden blinked a few times as they turned and looked at Dustin.

"Hey, Dad…" Trayden got his father's attention.

"Yes, son?" Dustin replied.

"Gregory said that in some parts of the world, mayors can legally perform a wedding…" Trayden started.

"We wondered if that's something…You can do?" Hunter finished the sentence Trayden had begun.

Dustin thought a moment, and rubbed his chin. "I actually have no idea, suppose I could make a few calls and find out," He finally said as he got his phone and stepped away from the gathering a bit.

Hunter could feel Trayden's nervousness and Hunter squeezed his hands. "Don't panic, love…All hope is not lost," Hunter reassured. Trayden smiled a little and nodded, believing Hunter's words.

Dustin returned about ten minutes later, but the look on his face didn't appear promising. However, Dustin ended up smiling at Hunter and Trayden. "I say we get you hitched because I've got the legal standing to perform a wedding," Dustin informed. Hunter and Trayden both let out the breath they'd been holding, Hunter smiled as Trayden also gave a smile, but looked like he was about to cry from joy. "It would be my pleasure and honor to marry you to one another," He added.

"Thank you, Dustin," Hunter bowed his head gratefully.

"You are welcome…Now, let's get this show on the road or we'll never get to celebrate!" Dustin laughed some as he took his place between Hunter and Trayden. "I admit, I've never done this…"

"It doesn't need to be formal, Dustin," Gregory enlightened. "As long as its them taking vows and exchanging rings in front of everyone, then your announcing it officially, it's legal," He added.

Dustin nodded to what Gregory said as Hunter and Trayden reset themselves to facing one another and still holding hands. "Welcome, family and friends, to the marital union of Hunter Forger and Trayden Raseri. Love is the reason we are here. Today, before all of you, these two will join their lives together as one and in this action, bring together two families." Dustin paused. "If anyone objects to this marriage…Well, keep your opinion to yourself and deal with it." The man shrugged with a smile.

"Father!" Trayden whispered harshly in shock.

"What, son? Do you really think anyone would dare stop this knowing _my_ eldest is getting married?" Dustin inquired.

"It's fine, love…" Hunter chuckled gently. "If he hadn't said it, I would have,"

"Me too, actually," Blake put a finger up.

"Same," Dexter nodded.

"Agreed," Devon and Shane said in unison.

"I'd beat someone's ass," Rachel stated calmly.

"Mother!" Trayden paled.

"Trayden, it's a known fact, you don't mess with a mother's children," Rachel giggled. "I will stomp someone into their grave for even daring to think of ruining my children's happiness,"

Trayden really wanted to face-palm as Hunter moved in and pecked his cheek. "Calm down, handsome…Take it no one is against us being together, and everyone here will fight those who wish to interfere,"

"I suppose that's comforting," Trayden smiled now. "Carry on, Dad…" He invited his father.

"We'll start with vows, and I will make them quick," Dustin promised. "Trayden, do you swear by the Gods that you will always love and support Hunter through anything and everything until death do you part?"

"I do," Trayden vowed.

"Hunter, do you swear by the Gods that you will always love and support Trayden through anything and everything until death do you part?" Dustin asked.

"I do," Hunter swore.

"Then we'll move on to rings!" Dustin beamed. Nathan happily walked towards Hunter and Trayden, but Blake and Devon were the ones to untie the rings on the pillow and hold onto them. "Trayden, you first," Blake handed Trayden the ring for Hunter as Trayden held Hunter's left hand.

"Hunter, I give you this ring as a token of my love and a symbol of commitment to you. I promise to support, cherish, honor, stand beside, and love you forevermore." Trayden slid the ring onto Hunter's finger.

"Now, you, Hunter," Dustin instructed.

Hunter got the ring from Devon, and setting it to be pushed onto Trayden's finger, but Hunter's eyes never left Trayden's. "Trayden, I give you this ring as a token of my love and a symbol of commitment to you. I promise to support, cherish, honor, stand beside, and love you forevermore." He put the ring where it belonged, and also put the engagement ring back in place.

"Honored guests, you've all witnessed the promises made, and exchange of rings by these two lovers. Needing nothing more than our blessings for a happy marriage as we send them off to begin their journey as a wedded couple, it is my pleasure with the power granted to perform this ceremony as the mayor of the Barbaric Archipelago Islands, to announce Hunter and Trayden officially and legally married," Dustin smiled broadly. "I pronounce you husband and husband…"

Hunter and Trayden both looked at him, waiting. "Dustin, stop dawdling and teasing them!" Rachel demanded.

"I did my part!" Dustin defended.

"Oh, for the love of-," Gregory face-palmed.

"Tell them they can kiss!" The crowd shouted at Dustin.

"Oh! Oh…That part," Dustin realized. "I kind'a figured Hunter was just gonna do it before I said anything, so I didn't bother," Dustin shrugged.

"Since I have your permission," Hunter grinned as he moved one hand to Trayden's hip, and the other going up and around the back of the man's neck; he pulled Trayden in with their bodies pressed together and set his lips against Trayden's in a deep, loving kiss. Trayden obviously returned it with his arms going around Hunter's back while they enjoyed a little make-out session.

Everyone was cheering and clapping around them, but Hunter and Trayden were caught up in one another. It felt like the past ten months had dragged on, but they made it to today, and got married. Now, the rest of the night was sure to be a blast as the celebrated their marriage with family and friends.


	74. Chapter 74

_=Trayden's POV=  
(Friday, 12/02/2022; 7:00 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Wild Fantasies)_

The months leading up to today hadn't made me nervous at all. I wasn't even feeling nervous as I was getting dressed in my suit and being guided by my parents to Hunter. I knew what I wanted, to marry Hunter. And it was without a doubt in my mind that I love Hunter. There was a certain surrealness to realizing that just two years ago today, Hunter and I were standing in the same spot as I was meeting him for the first time to return his wallet. Yes, we chose to get married in front of the bar, standing in the place we had when we met. It had more meaning to seal our lives together as one standing where we had when our lives first crossed one another. At least, that's what Hunter and I felt about the idea when it was asked where we'd say our vows and everyone expected we'd do it in front of or on the stage. The only part of today that had me nervous is when Devon pulled my attention off admiring Hunter in a suit to inform that the officiant wasn't here. Aside from nervousness, I think I felt fear and sadness when it started looking like Hunter and I wouldn't be able to get married because of someone else's mistake. But like always, Hunter reassured me that everything would alright and it turned out that my father, as mayor, had the ability to perform a wedding ceremony and it would be completely legal.

So by 5:45 pm, later than originally planned to start thing, Hunter and I had said our vows and exchanged rings. Now, we're officially married to one another. Things worked out and I couldn't be happier. Honestly, I wanted to skip the reception and go right into enjoying my night with Hunter; I'm sure my new husband was totally on board for that idea. The way we saw this was that we did our part, we planned all this to get married and we'd done that. The rest was just a party to celebrate the wedding, I guess we should hang around for a little. After Hunter and I had our kiss, since things were running a little behind, we decided to get pictures out of the way first. Pictures would be taken all night, but this set was just for different people with Hunter and I. Mainly my parents with us, then Hunter's parents with us. Gregory with us, etc. It was to let everyone have a chance to get photos with the newlyweds. At 6:15 pm, Hunter and I got our first dance as a married couple done. We'd sort of written a song to use, it was a duet combination of two songs that used the same tune. We recorded it ahead of tonight to make things easier.

At 6:30 pm, we all sat down to dinner. Hunter and I had our own table in front of the stage, the one where I sat with friends and saw Hunter strip for the first time. It was us facing everyone else, and everyone enjoyed the meal. I know Hunter did for sure; it was his favorite and the dish I made that we dubbed as _Hunter's Special_. This was a story we had to explain when everyone asked why this was chosen as supper. Finally, it was now 7:00 pm and most everyone had eaten their food, so people were sitting around enjoying the background music and talking. Hunter and I were doing the same, it was a good chance to let dinner settle before the walking around and dancing started again.

"Think anyone would notice if we snuck away?" Hunter looked at me.

"Considering we're the farthest away from the doors to the parking lot and everyone's focal point, yes, everyone would notice," I replied gently. "We wouldn't make getting out of our seats before someone asked what we were doing," I chuckled a little.

"You make a compelling argument," Hunter nodded. "Though, I'm half tempted to sneak us out the back,"

"As much as I would totally be down for that…We should stay a bit longer, baby. The reception is for us and I'm sure another hour or so won't kill us," I informed.

"I guess…" Hunter tried to act hurt that I said we shouldn't sneak off like horny teenagers, but then he smiled and leaned over to kiss me; I returned it. "Just dancing with our moms, sisters, and cake, right?"

"I think so. We chose to forego doing the garter and bouquet toss since we're not using them," I agreed with what he said was really left for us to go through at this celebration. "Wait…Did we ever agree on speeches?" I suddenly asked.

"Yeah, we decided to forego those too. I'm fairly certain your mother covered it during the ceremony when she said that she wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her kids or ruin our happiness," Hunter laughed a bit.

I still couldn't believe how that went during vows, but I guess I understood. It was clear that Hunter and I had loved one another from the start, and we just came together so naturally. Everything always worked out for us, and it probably always would. Hunter and I agreed a while back that we were the missing pieces in each other's lives. Hunter completed me, and I, him. We had belonged to one another since we met, so I can only believe what Hunter and I said, it was like at first sight and love at first kiss. Hunter and I were fated to meet on this day two years ago, just as it was worked out that today fell on a Friday, perfect for getting married. Hunter and I are meant to be together. I know Hunter feels the same, that's why he proposed. Hunter admitted that to me the next morning after our birthday and anniversary. I asked him why he proposed to me and Hunter revealed that felt with how things went for us, we are supposed to be together. We talked about it over breakfast and came to the same conclusion that this is meant to be.

Hunter was right, we had no need to hear speeches of how others viewed our relationship and love. We didn't need to hear what people thought during first impressions, or throughout leading up to getting married. Hunter and I didn't need to hear the well wishes for a long and happy marriage. My father had also covered that before announcing Hunter and me as husband and husband, he said needing nothing else but to wish us the best on our journey into life together as one. Or something along those lines, I tuned most of it out waiting for the official statement that Hunter and I were married and that we could kiss. I also loved that mine and Hunter's wedding bands were black with a rainbow-like swirl on the edges and through the middle, it went all the way around. Our mothers hoped we'd use silver or gold, but we felt it was too mainstream.

Hunter and I liked being different, that's why Hunter chose the engagement ring he did for me; it was different because I was the difference in his life and he wanted to represent that I stood out from all his past boyfriends, that I even stood out when I was only his friend. I was always the different friend and lover, in a good way, obviously. And for me, Hunter made the difference in my life. Hunter helped me so much with coming out of my shell, male intimacy, and there was just too much to name. But I am eternally grateful to my husband for all he's done for me since we met with always making me laugh, making sure I was comfortable, ready, and okay depending on the situation. He supported and defended me. Hunter was just amazing, and he had a part to play in the person I've become.

Yes, Blake helped me too, but unfortunately, Blake wasn't around for my journey to going gay and I don't think he could have helped me the way Hunter did. Well, I knew Blake was bisexual, so maybe if he'd been present more, things might have turned experimental. At the same time, Blake wasn't just my best friend, he was basically my older brother. That's how I saw him, so us doing anything back then could have potentially made things really awkward and I'd likely have been uncomfortable and never going through with it. Regardless, that's why Hunter and I went with black bands that had rainbow designs; it represented that we stood out to one another and the difference we brought to each other's lives.

"That is true," I finally said in response to what Hunter commented about not needing speeches. That's probably what the guests were doing right now in their talking among one another; stories, impressions, and whatever about Hunter and me.

"How much longer should we give them before we start other special dances?" Hunter wondered.

"Well, I think some are still picking at their food, so let's give it til 7:15 or so. Once that is done, enough time should have passed to have cake. We can probably start getting ready to head out by 8:30 pm, it won't take us more than ten minutes to get to the hotel, then check in and reach our room by 9 pm," I suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Hunter held my hand, setting a kiss on the back of it. "Most wedding receptions end between 9 and 10 pm anyway, so that works out."

I smiled. I don't think there are enough words to describe how much I love Hunter, or what he means to me. One thing is for sure is that I'm glad he's mine and I am his.

**. . .**

_(9:00 pm)  
(Archian Palace)_

Just as Hunter and I planned after dinner, we did the dances with our mothers and sisters, then we made our way around the room to chat a little with everyone. It was just to keep everyone from everyone trying to come up to the head table and talk to us. We finally got to cake, Hunter and I decided to share one piece after doing the first cut together, and each feeding a small piece to the other. We ate quickly, and finished our wine, then relaxed while everyone else ate their cake and continue to talk to one another. Though, some chose not to eat cake and were enjoying the music on the dance floor. At 8:45 pm, a bit later than we'd anticipated leaving Wild Fantasies, we were finally being taken to the hotel where we'd spend our wedding night and had just arrived under the entrance covering. The driver let Hunter and I out, then a hotel worker came outside with the rolling cart for luggage as the driver helped him get things loaded onto it. Hunter tipped the driver generously, and confirmed the pick up for tomorrow morning when we'd be taken to the location to begin our two-week honeymoon on Dragon Island.

Once the drive had left, the worker led us inside to the desk where a woman stood up to greet us. "Good evening, and welcome to Archian Palace!" She smiled. "Are we checking?"

"Yes, please? Reservation under Forger," Hunter informed.

The woman clicked a few keys on the keyboard and waited a moment for the page to load. "Gregory Forger?" The woman inquired.

"He's my father," Hunter replied calmly.

"Oh, yes! I see the little note that was made regarding the reservation being for his son and son-in-law," The woman chuckled. "The honeymoon suite for one night?" She asked.

"That's correct," Hunter nodded.

The woman clicked a few more things and got a door key to the suite. "Alright, you're all set. Check out is at 11 am, and please feel free to enjoy any of our amenities here; everything is open until midnight. Room service is available twenty-four hours, and there will be a menu in your room along with a list for the TV channels and phone extensions. There will be breakfast available down here in the main area starting at 7:30 am," She explained softly, handing the keycard to Hunter. "Oh, and a second note says everything will be charged to your father's card, and we're not allowed to take payment from you or your husband," The woman giggled some. "Your father's orders, along with a _Have a great first night as newlyweds, it's all on me! Love you both, Dad_." She said, turning the screen a bit to show Hunter and me that it was actually written there as a note.

"Sounds like Greg," I laid my head on Hunter's shoulder.

"Always making sure I'm taken care of, and you too now apparently," Hunter smiled. "Thank you," He said to the woman.

"You're very welcome. Congratulations on your wedding, and please enjoy your stay," The woman responded.

"If you'll come with me, I'll take you both and your bags to the suite," The worker with the cart invited.

"Please, lead the way?" I said to our guide. The man nodded to us, then pushed the cart towards the elevator while Hunter and I followed him.

The ride in the elevator was brief, we were somewhere towards the top floor, but I wasn't sure which one exactly because I was just relaxing with Hunter, holding his hand and leaving my head on Hunter's shoulder, but Hunter's head was on mine. I couldn't wait for us to be alone, I didn't even care if we didn't have sex right away, I just wanted to be with him. Let us enjoy our wedding night with no interruptions from anyone or anything beyond the room they were going to be in soon. I wanted to let the world fade away tonight. Finally, we got off the elevator and the worker took us to the suite; he used his master key to get the door open and rolled the cart inside for us.

"Thank you," Hunter smiled and shook the man's hand, also handing him a tip in the process.

"Have a wonderful night!" The worker headed back down the hall to get to the elevator.

Hunter and I looked at one another. "Here we are, handsome. Married and finally alone," Hunter smiled, leaning in and capturing my lips with his. I blushed and returned the action. Hunter never broke the kiss, but he adjusted to lift me up in his arms like a new bride, I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly from the fear of us falling. Hunter had never picked me up before, it took me by surprise because I had not been expecting it. Hunter kept our kiss going and carried me into the suite, I couldn't help but giggle against his lips as Hunter closed the door with his foot, then took me to the bed and set me down as we made out a bit more. Hunter moved to start putting kisses on my neck. I panted a bit.

"I love you," Hunter stopped to stare into my eyes.

"I love you too," I replied, kissing his lips again and we kept that up. "Y-You should go make sure the door is locked and we don't get disturbed…" I suggested lightly.

Hunter gave me another kiss, fighting himself to pull away, but finally did and went to make sure the _Do Not Disturb_ hanger up on the door, then turning the lock on the handle, and putting the door stop thing over the door. This would prevent anyone from knocking, using an actual key, and the door opening. By the time Hunter got back to the bed, I already sat up and got to my feet to look around the suite.

"Don't want to get right into consummating the marriage?" Hunter asked, jokingly, of course. I knew he'd never make me do anything I didn't want to. We'd make love before the night was through, I did want to do that.

"I got distracted by the room…It's so big, and beautiful…" I admitted softly.

Hunter offered his hand to me. "Well, come on then…Let's tour the room, have a couple drinks, see the view. We can do whatever you want, love. We have all night to make love, plus the next two weeks, and…" Hunter gave me a kiss. "The rest of our life together," I blushed as he held my hand. "As long as you are safe and happy, husband, I'm okay with whatever we do," Gods, Hunter was just the best. "It's our night, babe, so let's enjoy it."

I nodded to him, smiling, as I intertwined my fingers with Hunter's. We moved back to the place where we had entered the room, Hunter already took care of putting our luggage near the dresser, and putting the cart outside the room for someone else to use. From the entry point, the bathroom was on right and a large closet across from it. Checking out the bathroom, it was large and had your basics of a toilet, double sink, tub, then a large stand-up shower with a bench in it. We moved back into the main room as I got to see everything. The bed was grand, king-sized with a canopy and see-thru drapes on the two sides and at the foot of the bed. There were two, single-drawer nightstands, one on each side. Across the bed was the dresser, and a large TV mounted to the wall above it. There was a nice table and two chairs to eat at. A desk with the phone and all the papers for menu, directory, and other things sat against the wall close to the bathroom. One of the two things I found stunning was the large jacuzzi that sat in front of the balcony to reveal a stunning city view and the Northern Lights above in the perfectly clear night sky. There was even a little seating area outside, but being December, that was not likely a spot Hunter and I would stay in for too long.

Hunter was still beside me, but I was so lost in the breathtaking view from our balcony that I ended up just walking towards it as my hand somewhat fell out of his. "Babe?" Hunter asked gently. I heard him, but I was taken by the sights of the city. It wasn't too cold for nearly 9:30 pm in December, the city lights didn't hinder the Northern lights at all, and you could still enjoy the darkened sky riddled with stars. I unlocked the door and slid it open to walk out; I felt my breath caught in my throat as I reached the railing and set my hands on the cold metal. I couldn't help by sigh, releasing that breath from before and smile. All the years I've lived in the city and I never took the time to appreciate how beautiful it was at night. I could only stand there and admire with a smile on my face and feeling nothing but relaxed and complete happiness.


	75. Chapter 75

_=Normal POV=  
(Friday, 12/02/2022; 9:30 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Archian Palace)_

There was no need to rush their wedding night, though, the hype was always for the couple to consummate the marriage. For Hunter and Trayden, every time they made love; it was commemorating their relationship in a physical sense. A tip of the hat, per say, to their love for one another. At some point, Hunter and Trayden would have sex tonight, but for now; they were just enjoying that they did get married and celebrated with their families, and closest friends. With them at the hotel for the evening, it was decided to take a proper look at the room as they likely wouldn't be seeing it any other time before morning once they got started with their love-making. Trayden and Hunter held hands and went around the honeymoon suite, chatting lightly about the décor and design. Both of them were also taking pictures as they intended on making an album of their trip, and it technically started tonight. However, after seeing everything, Trayden seemed to become entranced by the outside sights from their balcony. Hunter could only be confused, at first, then he realized what Trayden was viewing and took a few shots of how content his new husband was.

While Trayden leaned on the balcony, smiling, Hunter saw him shiver a bit from the cool December night air. Hunter quietly moved up behind his husband and hugged him with his arms around Trayden's. Hunter set a light kiss on Trayden's cheek.

Trayden gave a small giggle and leaned against Hunter. "Hi. Sorry, that I just sort's wandered off," He said. "I caught a glimpse of the lights and it drew me in."

"Don't worry about it. I told you, anything you want to do; I'm good with," Hunter replied. "It is a sight to see," He added.

"It's just incredible that I've lived here for five years and I've never taken in how beautiful the night is. Maybe because I was always indoors at night, working with Andrew at the bar, and by the time I got out; I was too tired to care," Trayden admitted. "But this high up, not too late, and totally relaxed…It's captivating, and breathtaking," He sighed out.

"Hmm, much like you the first time I saw you at Fantasies," Hunter agreed as Trayden blushed a bit, still smiling. "Captivated by your eyes. I still get lost in them and forget to breathe sometimes, so I guess that makes you breathtaking too," He gave his husband a light squeeze. "My flirting aside, and yes, regardless that we're married now; I will continue to flirt with and tease you," He paused as Trayden got bashful. "It is a beautiful night," Hunter said softly, enjoying the sight. "Still doesn't compare to you, but lovely to admire now and then," He added.

"I think it just adds to the perfect day we've had," Trayden mentioned.

"Well, except for the small hiccup of our officiant being double booked and almost not being able to get married," Hunter reminded.

"Honestly…Now, that I think about it," Trayden paused, adjusting slightly so he could be next to Hunter, but still in his arms and looking up at him. "Even if we couldn't say our vows today, I'd still call us married," He informed as Hunter looked him in the eyes. "I didn't need all this to call you my husband, or me yours. Yes, an officiant made it a legal wedding…But beyond that event, what was different tonight that we don't do during get togethers and parties?" Trayden asked as Hunter considered the thought. "At all those, we have everyone together with music, dancing, talking, and food…This one was just a really formal party in celebration of our marital union. But tonight didn't change anything about us, babe, other than our legal status as married. I lived with you as your boyfriend, and as your fiancé. I loved you as my friend, boyfriend, and fiancé. Same family members, same friends. We paid bills together during the lockdown, took care of each other when sick, stayed faithful, work, make love…" He listed.

Hunter realized Trayden was entirely right. "So what changed? My last name is still _technically_ Raseri until I get it switched at the social security office, but we've been using Forger since we took the vows. There's always been love and support between us…Our lives becoming one didn't start tonight, it was when we got together as a couple. We celebrate our union, being in a committed relationship, every day. Even if it hadn't worked out that my dad could legally marry us, and we were left unmarried legally…For me, it doesn't change that we're still together. If we hadn't been able to get married tonight, I'd still want to come here for us to enjoy another rousing evening of us making love, and still take the vacation for two weeks to Dragon Island. Couples take trips all the time to get away from every day life, couples have sex a couple times a week…And we could have gone to City Hall, Courthouse, whatever any time to say our vows, exchange rings, and throw an awesome party to celebrate it,"

"You're are absolutely right, love," Hunter nodded in agreement after hearing everything Trayden explained. "Tonight did make things official and legal for us, but it's all the same things we've been doing," He embraced Trayden more. "I guess earlier…Like you said, everything was perfect and to have gone through everything in the last two years to not be able to do what was planned for us today would have been a bit of a letdown,"

"I know, but while we waited on dad to find out if he could do the ceremony, all of this sort of hit me after you said everything would be okay," Trayden turned fully to be chest to chest with Hunter, his hands on Hunter's shoulders while Hunter's hands were wrapped around Trayden's waist. "Any time things have looked grim, you've always set me at ease and then it works out. As we waited, I realized that even if we couldn't make it official tonight, it was still another day that we get to be together with everyone. Same thing we do all the time and if it ended up being that dad couldn't marry us…Well, I'd have suggested we just not let the party go to waste, and keep our plans as they were. Boyfriend, fiancé, and husband are just…Titles. What really matters is the-,"

"Feelings. The love that two people have for one another, and how they face everything together." Hunter finished for him. "And as true as all that is, things did work out and we did get married tonight," He stared into his husband's eyes, he brought his hand up to caress Trayden's cheek lovingly.

"Yes, yes we did," Trayden smiled, leaning into Hunter's touch. "We got married, celebrated with everyone…And now, we're here," He stated. "Just us, newlyweds, in the honeymoon suite…" He went on, an invitation in his green eyes.

"Quite right," Hunter chuckled a bit. "Is there anything you'd like to do?" He asked. "Maybe order a little snack? See what the hotel has to-," He was cut off by Trayden capturing his lips. Hunter was a little surprised, he was normally the one going in for the kisses. However, he was not about to complain with Trayden being so bold in his actions. Hunter just went with it, kissing Trayden back, and eventually feeling himself get pushed backward gently so that they were back in the room instead of on the balcony. Trayden broke the kiss after a few moments, he turned only slightly to shut the sliding door and flip the lock. "Too cold?"

"Yeah, it is," Trayden faced Hunter again. "So I think you should warm me up and they say the best way to do that is to strip off clothes, and be skin to skin to share body heat," He suggested, which Hunter found to be a sexy way of them making love. But it was also cute because Trayden was still blushing a bit, maybe a little shy about asking. "O-Or…" He started again. "We could…Dim the lights, take a bath…Make love?"

"You want to make love in the bathroom?" Hunter blinked.

Trayden's face lit up with embarrassment and buried his face in Hunter's chest. "N-No!" He whined a bit. "I meant…In the jacuzzi…" He mumbled out.

Hunter had to laugh a little. He knew what Trayden was going for, but it was still fun to tease his husband who got very shy and embarrassed easily. "Settle down, handsome…I know what you were going for, I just wanted to see if you'd tell me why you want to do it there? And you know that I like to play with you when it comes to sex because you're adorable when you blush," Hunter said.

Trayden lifted his head a bit, still seeming embarrassed, but finally took a breath and sighed. "I've…Kind'a always wanted to try it…" He blushed furiously. "Even before I learned I was gay, but no one I was with ever went for the idea…I figured you might because you're usually the one suggesting new things to try…" Trayden informed. "I don't want to do it there then go to bed, though…Just a start then move to the bed or something. Also, I felt it wouldn't work at the house because I'd be afraid of it being too small or that water would splash out with the movement…"

"I like that reasoning, and I'm more than fine with us starting in the jacuzzi. I was actually going to suggest a little relaxing in there with some wine or champagne, dim the lights, maybe throw on some music?" Hunter offered. "Got any other sexual fantasies that could be fulfilled in a hotel room that we can't do at home?" He wondered.

The blush worsened. "Having…Sex in different rooms or on different surfaces…" He glanced down some.

"Babe, we can have sex anywhere in our house. It doesn't always have to be the bedroom," Hunter enlightened.

"Yes, it does…" Trayden looked up at him. "We can't trust our friends not to show up unannounced. To be honest, the first blowjob you ever gave me, mentioning that we could do it all over the house…I was really excited…Until that first time we were in the bedroom, thank Odin, and about to go for round two when they all showed up and let themselves in…And I don't think I need to bring up the one time we had sex on the couch in my old apartment and Blake burst through the door…" He muttered.

Hunter had to laugh some. "Okay, fair point. Despite the many times I've made it clear not to show up or come in without permission…They have done it plenty," He agreed. "I promise to remedy that when we return home, even if I have to tell them it's because you and me could be screwing on the countertops or floor in front of the fire,"

"HUNTER!" Trayden screeched in shock and embarrassment.

"I was kidding, love…" Hunter gave him a light kiss. "But I will make sure that showing up and letting themselves in issue doesn't happen again after our honeymoon," Trayden nodded, knowing Hunter was messing with him. "For now…What do you say we take tonight, and the next two weeks to ourselves, have fun, and fulfilling every desire…" The blush on Trayden's face spread, but he nodded again. "I brought toys and a few other little play things if you're up for exploring new ways to experience pleasure," And now Trayden's face clearly revealed he was getting aroused at the ideas.

"W-We'll see…" Trayden answered.

"But we won't get into all that tonight…" Hunter smiled. "Why don't you slip into something comfortable, or…Nothing at all since we're going into the jacuzzi? I'll get the water ready,"

"Okay…" Trayden replied as Hunter gave him another kiss, then released him. Trayden moved away and went off to the bathroom to get out of his suit, neither one of them had used the bathroom before leaving the reception because they already got behind in when they wanted to depart there. To save time, they just said their goodbyes and got into the car driving them to the hotel.

Hunter didn't care what they did tonight, he was just happy to be married to Trayden and they were going to get two weeks of uninterrupted time together. Aside from the occasional message back home to let everyone know they were okay. Hunter got the water started in the jacuzzi, making sure it was a comfortable temperature for them both and then letting it fill up. As that was happening, Hunter located the wine, and two glasses to pour one for his husband, then himself, and set them on the lip of the jacuzzi. Hunter took care of digging through his bag to get the lube and condoms, although he planned to ask Trayden if he wanted to use them tonight or not.

Another thing Hunter did was get the music going, and then dim down the lights. With everything set up for a romantic evening, Hunter stripped out of his clothes and got in the water as it had filled quickly. The timing had been perfect because Trayden came out of the bathroom wearing only his boxers, and around his arm was his suit, and also two towels for them. Trayden set the clothes over a chair, but brought the towels to the jacuzzi and put them in easy reach for when they got out of the water to move to the bed, or potentially, another place in the suite.

"Come on, love…Water is perfect," Hunter invited. Trayden got out of his underwear and carefully got in the jacuzzi with Hunter, sitting against him.

"Oh, this is nice…" Trayden sighed out, his arms over Hunter's knees and reclining a bit.

"And this will make it better," Hunter said, pressing the button to start the jets.

"Definitely," Trayden smiled as he tilted his head to look up at Hunter. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Hunter responded as he grabbed the two wine glasses, and gave one to Trayden. "To us?"

"To us," Trayden repeated as they clinked the glasses together lightly and took a small sip, enjoying this moment, and being totally relaxed.

Hunter and Trayden continued to just sit there, chatting a bit and drinking their wine. There was no intention to get drunk, so this glass would likely be the only one they had before getting into the more intimate part of the evening. Hunter kept sending light touches over Trayden's skin, but it wasn't to tease or arouse him. With their glasses almost empty, Hunter adjusted a bit so they could still be in the water, but Trayden straddling his lap and facing him, and they started kissing one another. As they were getting into it more, Hunter felt he should break the action and ask Trayden the question he thought of earlier regarding using condoms tonight before they went past the point of no return in their making out where it would absolutely turn into sex. Hunter stopped the kiss, his forehead pressed to Trayden's.

"So…I had a question to ask before we get into everything," Hunter began.

"What's that, babe?" Trayden wondered.

"Do you want to do this with or without protection?" Hunter asked. The question took Trayden off guard as he sat up a little straighter and stared at his husband.

"Don't we always use it?" Trayden mentioned, a little confused.

"We do, but that was when we were dating…We're married now, so I didn't know if you'd still want to or not. I'm fine with either, but wanted to ask you," Hunter replied.

"Didn't you tell me the first time we had sex to always use lube and condoms?" Trayden tilted his head a bit, not understanding why Hunter was going back on something he had told him.

"I did because, at the time, we were having sex as friends. And while we were dating too, I know," Hunter paused having seen Trayden about to remark that they have always used condoms in their relationship. "I said to always use them in the context that as friends, or even us dating, could change where you end up having more than one partner, or if we'd broken up and you got with someone else," Hunter explained. Still seeing Trayden's confusion, Hunter sighed gently. "It was meant to ensure you'd always be safe having sex because you never know if someone has an STD and some people, keep that information to themselves. I had asked you once before we got together if you planned to play the field, so it was more for situations like those where I wanted you to be protected and never let anyone you slept with convince you not to use one,"

"Okay, I get that…But I've only ever slept with you, and we've always used one…So why are asking if I want to do that tonight or go bare?" Trayden inquired.

"Because we're married. We're not just friends, and not dating. Our relationship, like our love, is sealed forever with us together. I felt that with that level of…Security between us, we don't have to worry about something happening where we split up. Remember that after that night in the garage, I stopped sleeping with Eli and Jason because I was only interested in you and that was when we were friends still and not even doing anything sexual up until Christmas night. I was committed, even then, to only you. They say when you find who you're meant to be with, things change and some of what you did before, no longer matters. Having sex with my friends didn't matter to me anymore once I met you." Hunter informed.

"I don't plan to leave you, not until the day I die, Tray…Those were the vows we took. Together forever. And with that understanding…I'd be okay with not using protection with you. I know I'm clean, and you are too. I won't be making love to anyone but you, so in my morals or whatever they'd be considered…I find it would be okay for us not using a condom," Hunter admitted. "But it's also your decision too, so know that I didn't assume you'd be okay with it and brought condoms with me. Lube too…I'm okay with whatever you want to do. I just wanted to ask before we got into things, rather than once we're at that point, and possibly make it awkward to stop and discuss this then," He said.

After a moment, Trayden smiled and leaned in so he could kiss Hunter again. "You were my first, and will forever be my only," Trayden told him gently. "I want us to give ourselves to one another fully, no barriers. Let's get lost in the moment…" He pressed his forehead to Hunter's again, arms around Hunter's shoulders. "Take me as your husband, make me yours…Make love to me,"

"No protection heard," Hunter chuckled as he pulled Trayden in more. "And yes, I will most definitely be making you all mine in every way…" He kissed Trayden passionately and had no intention of stopping their love-making until neither of them could stay awake anymore. This was their night, and neither were going to prolong it any longer.


	76. Chapter 76

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Author's Note; There will be a lemon right off the bat in this chapter. Thought I'd lay out that warning for if anyone wants to skip over and go right to the end. And also, as the heads up, this is the last chapter of this story. After this fanfiction is completed, as usual, I'll take a small break to prepare the next tale for my loyal, supportive fans to enjoy. I'll give you a small hint into the next story, it will be a Hicstrid pairing. I know many of you have been asking for me to do one, so I've got a little something brewing. Anyway, thought I'd give you that update and now…I give you the last chapter of The Journey Into Us.*

_=Normal POV=  
(Friday, 12/02/2022; 10:15 pm)  
(Barbarchi City, Archipelago)  
(Archian Palace)_

It had finally come to the part of the night that newlyweds Hunter and Trayden had been waiting for. That wasn't to say they didn't have fun at the reception, but as it was discussed earlier, parties with everyone were fairly common. The only difference with this celebration was that it was in honor of Trayden and Hunter's marriage, but the same aspects of all get togethers were present. Family, friends, food, music, dancing, and talking. Hunter and Trayden both agreed after sealing their vows with a kiss that they wanted to just get along to the beginning of their honeymoon and skip the reception as it was nothing new for them or anyone else really. However, they knew that of all the guests in attendance, their mothers wanted everything that came in a wedding, so they went along with everything. Now, in the hotel's honeymoon suite, Hunter and Trayden had taken their tour of the room, and turned to having a relaxing soak in the jacuzzi to get their consummation of the marriage underway. Once a small matter was discussed about whether or not they should use protection, which it was decided they would not, Hunter and Trayden got right back to kissing one another and beginning to make out.

**/Lemon Start/**

The time in the jacuzzi was just to relax after the long day earlier with making sure everything was ready for the wedding to take place at 5 pm. Mostly, aside from eating, Hunter and Trayden were on their feet, so the jacuzzi was a good way to get relaxed and into their love-making. Trayden was still in straddling Hunter's lap, arms around his neck gently while Hunter's hands rested on Trayden's hips while they were locked in a deep kiss, tongues dancing with one another, and only taking a little time to breathe in between. Hunter and Trayden wouldn't be doing anything overly sexual in the jacuzzi, though, they would get out when the foreplay began and likely be on the bed or another piece of furniture in the hotel room. The making out kept up close to ten minutes while Hunter took advantage of the current position to run his hands along Trayden's body in light touches, also dragging the water over his husband's skin.

Trayden was moaning, they escaped through the kisses. One of Hunter's hands fell lower to Trayden's length, dragging his fingers on it, and finally wrapping his fingers around to stroke him. The action caused Trayden to moan a little louder and he moved his hips, seeking more of the feeling Hunter was giving him. After a few moments, Hunter readjusted his hand to hold their cocks together and he met Trayden's movements with his own. Hunter kept the kisses going along Trayden's cheek and neck; he did briefly suck on Trayden's earlobe, then give it small nip, making Trayden's movements falter slightly, but he fixed himself. Hunter assaulted Trayden's neck with his lips and a few love bites. This went on for a little bit, but obviously, if they wanted to take things further; they would need to get out of the jacuzzi.

Hunter and Trayden's lips met again, sharing a few small kisses with one another. The two eventually split apart, breathing a little heavy. "Had enough fun in the water yet?" Hunter inquired. "Or did your fantasy involve more than making out?"

"Involved more…But wasn't sure on how safe it was for anything other than what we've done. I've heard different things about the subject," Trayden admitted.

"It's safe as long as you don't go crazy. It's actually better to do it in a tub or shower than pool, ocean, lake, etc.," Hunter informed. "Cleaner, less chance of bacteria and what not. It's just advised not to get too much water inside, especially for anal sex," He added.

"I feel like I know why, it was among why I heard different things," Trayden nodded.

"You don't have to worry about that with me, handsome. Those things you heard were likely from amateurs who have no idea what they are doing," Hunter reassured. "So, would you like to have a little more fun in here?" Trayden nodded a bit shyly. "Here, stand up," Hunter told him as Trayden got off Hunter's legs and then Hunter got to his feet and moved behind Trayden. "Bend forward," Trayden did so as Hunter reached for where he left the lube and poured some into his hand, he put the bottle back and held Trayden's hip before starting to smear the lubricant along Trayden's ass, making sure to get the hole good. Hunter teased Trayden a little with these motions, causing his husband to moan softly and whimper for more. Hunter brought his index finger to the hole and massaged some before beginning to press inside.

Trayden gripped the jacuzzi, giving a little hiss and tensing up at first. It wasn't that it hurt, but there was always that little bit of uncomfortableness when he was penetrated. Hunter always aired the side of caution and eased his finger in slowly, and Trayden would stay focused on keeping relaxed. Once inside fully, Hunter worked his finger in and out, earning more moans from his lover. "Hunter…" Trayden wanted more now that he was good and feeling the pleasure. Hunter withdrew the one finger, and went back with two, but hadn't pressed in yet. Trayden whined, wiggling his butt against Hunter's fingers to coax him to push in. It was enjoyable for Hunter to see Trayden trying to get what he wanted, but on a night like this, Hunter wouldn't tease too much.

Making sure he had a good angle, Hunter pushed his two fingers into Trayden's entrance, but didn't go too fast either knowing that there was always some discomfort at first entry. Trayden moaned out and Hunter just began fingering him steadily to keep the pleasure up. Hunter let his fingers do all the work, knowing when how to control the movements to draw out Trayden's orgasm from building too fast. As the minutes passed, when Trayden would whimper for more, seeking to get closer to cumming, Hunter would refresh the jolt of pleasure by purposely hitting Trayden's G-spot. "Do you want me to fuck you like this?" Hunter asked.

"Y-Yes…Please?!" Trayden begged, panting.

"Alright, easy…" Hunter kept fingering Trayden while using his other hand to get the lube once more and let a good amount squirt along his hardened cock. Hunter set the bottle aside again, and used his free hand to coat his length fully with the lubrication, then he lined himself up with Trayden's ass. "Ready?" He checked first. Trayden only moaned with a nod. With a swift movement, Hunter removed his fingers and slowly pressed the head inside. Trayden hissed lightly at the change in size, but he knew to stay relaxed and watch his breathing. Hunter stayed slow with pushing, not wanting to overwhelm his husband or risk hurting him.

"Mm…Hunter, just do it…" Trayden told him.

"You sure?" Hunter paused. He normally didn't question Trayden's demands in sex, but he'd never asked Hunter to push in fast.

"Po-Positive! I want you…Please, fuck me!?" Trayden tried to push against him.

Hunter supposed there was a first time for everything, and perhaps it felt better without the condom? Hunter didn't know, he'd never had sex without one. Maybe Trayden would be willing to screw him later, Hunter was kind of curious. "Okay, babe, but let me know if it's too much?" Trayden nodded to him, understanding and then Hunter held Trayden's hips and made sure it was positioned good before bringing them together fully, skin to skin.

"Odin above!" Trayden cried out.

"Are you okay?" Hunter inquired quickly, making no movements.

"I-I'm…Gr-Great…" Trayden panted. "Fe-Feels so dif-different, b-but g-good…" He got out as Hunter was grateful. "Yo-You can move, baby…" Trayden enlightened. "Doesn't hurt at all," He added with a smile as he looked back at Hunter.

"You've got goosebumps," Hunter pointed out. "You cold?"

"Little. I think there's a slight draft from the balcony, even with the door shut," Trayden theorized.

"It's possible, especially this high up from the ground," Hunter agreed. "Come, down here in the water," He guided Trayden down and then had him use one of the jacuzzi seats to hold himself in the doggy-style position. "Is that better?"

Trayden nodded to him. "Much…Now, please fuck me?" Hunter needed nothing else as he held Trayden's hips and started thrusting, he didn't want to go all out or neither of them would last long and end up just falling right to sleep. It was predetermined in honeymoon talks that they didn't want to waste their wedding night by tiring too fast. "Oh, Gods…" Trayden moaned.

It went on like this for a bit, and then they switched positions so that Hunter could be reclining in the jacuzzi and Trayden was riding him. By 11 pm, as the lovers were getting pruned skin from being in the water so long, they decided to carefully get out and dry themselves. This worked as they both needed to recover from the first orgasm, and drain the water from the jacuzzi. During the cool down period, Hunter and Trayden made sure the curtains were closed to the balcony, and then they went about making out again. The males were laying on the bed for their kissing and touches on one another's bodies, but it worked to start bringing them back to an aroused state. When they were ready to continue the love-making, Trayden went in first with giving Hunter a hand and blowjob, but stopped before Hunter came. Hunter let himself relax while doing the same things back to Trayden, but making sure he didn't get his husband close to releasing.

As time ticked by slowly for them, Hunter took the control to lube up again, and take Trayden around the honeymoon suite while they had sex. Hunter did Trayden on the couch, over the chair, against the wall for a brief few moments, on the desk, and ended up on the bed after another small cool down. One the two weren't at risk of immediately cumming if they fucked again, Hunter admitted that he wanted Trayden to screw him for the sake of feeling things with a man without a condom for the first time. It was somewhat of a proud moment for Trayden to be Hunter's first in something with male intimacy, and he happily obliged his husband. There was no guarantee that they'd always go bareback with having sex, but sometimes would be okay. Trayden gave Hunter what he wanted and the way he liked it; hard, deep, and fast. The two had fun with a small amount of position changes that had Trayden buried in Hunter's rear, making him moan in ecstasy until the end of their night was upon them knowing this would be the last round. After they orgasmed, Hunter and Trayden would be spent entirely, needing to rest to continue their honeymooning adventures tomorrow at Dragon Island.

Finally, they had one more small cool down of making out before Hunter had Trayden on his back with Hunter laying over him, and between his legs while rocking his hips in rhythm with Trayden's movements. It wasn't too hard or fast, they wanted to finish the night off steadily and while staring lovingly into each other's eyes, just like when they made love and afterward, Hunter told Trayden that he loves him. It was in an attempt to recreate the moment that Blake had ruined, but more so to complete the consummation of their marriage with such perfection. Hunter was positioned just right that their movements together enabled a pleasurable rubbing against Trayden's length, and that with Hunter hitting his G-spot every few thrusts was more than enough to send them both over the edge.

"Hunter…" Trayden gave a breathless moan. "I'm…Gonna cum…" He lifted himself up a bit bu holding onto Hunter, arms around his neck so their foreheads could be pressed together.

"Me too, babe…" Hunter replied, capturing Trayden's lips and they enjoyed a brief passionate kiss. "Cum with me…" Hunter moved a bit faster.

Trayden whimpered with pleasure. "Gods! Mm, fuck…" Trayden was right there, he just needed to be pushed past the threshold with something. "So close…" Hunter knew his husband needed a little shove into bliss, so Hunter adjusted only a bit to thrust deeper, making sure to drag his length over Trayden's G-spot with every thrust of his hips. Trayden gripped Hunter tightly, arching slightly. "Ah, Hunter…!"

Hunter smiled, not changing anything. "Is that it, handsome?" Hunter inquired softly. "That the spot you need me to hit?"

"Fuck!" Trayden answered, his breathing becoming erratic. "Gods, y-yes!" Hunter kept up what he was doing. "M-More, please!?" Trayden dug his fingers along Hunter's back. "Ne-Need-," Trayden whimpered, teetering on the edge of orgasm.

"Tell me, love…" Hunter urged, keeping their foreheads together and staring into Trayden's eyes. "Tell me what you need…" He now fixed himself to be just lightly hitting the G-spot.

"Ha-Harder!" Trayden demanded. Hunter's next thrust was harder, hitting the spot perfectly to send the shock through Trayden. "Yes!" Trayden cried out. "Ah, fuck me, baby…Faster!" Hunter obliged and rocker his hips faster. "Hunter! I-I'm-,! Mmm!" Trayden tensed, clenching his ass and making Hunter groan, forcing himself to hold back as one of his thrusts went deep and hard against Trayden's G-spot and the man gasped, digging his grip on Hunter's shoulders tighter. "Gods, yes! Right there, yes! Hunter…H-Hit it ag-again! De-Deeper! Harder! Make me cum, make me yours…" Trayden pleaded desperately, wanting release.

Barely holding back his own release, Hunter slowed his movements only slight to focus on making sure he hit the spot Trayden needed him to hit harder and deeper to reach climax. "Th-That's it! Yes, that's the spot, baby! Right there! Fuck, I'm…Gonna-," Hunter hit the G-spot just right and that was all it took. "Ah! I-I'm-,! Hu-Hunter! I'm cu-cumming!" Trayden let out a choked moan-like whine as he came quickly. Trayden's body arched upward and his ass tightened. A stream of cum shot from his throbbing cock getting release, at last. It ended up on both of their midsections and Hunter had let go his restraint at the first indicator that Trayden had reached his climax, the whining moan and tensing up of his body. Hunter, obviously, came inside Trayden for the first time ever.

Earlier in the jacuzzi, Hunter pulled out and they came together by thrusting their shafts against one another. Something about releasing inside, no condom, and with all the passion between them had more meaning behind their love-making. Perhaps it was the first time with no protection, and that they were married that was the different factor. Who knew? Certainly not Hunter and Trayden who were both still high on pleasure and riding out their orgasms as long as possible. The two still had their foreheads together, sharing small kisses between trying to catch their breath and lightly rocking their hips in time for those little sparks to keep the feeling going. It wouldn't last forever, but they would take as long as they could get in this moment.

"I love you," Hunter whispered against Trayden's lips.

"I love you," Trayden replied.

The two eventually, cleaned up, and snuggled up together still naked in the bed.

**/Lemon End/**

**. . .**

_=Trayden's POV=  
(11:45 pm)_

I was resting in the king-sized bed of mine and my husband's hotel room, our honeymoon suite for the next two weeks, being held securely after we'd just finished making love to one another. "We should get some sleep, handsome," My husband, Hunter Forger, suggested. "Wouldn't want to waste the rest of the honeymoon by being too tired to get up tomorrow,"

"But today and tonight has been so perfect. I don't want it to end yet," I argued jokingly.

"Tonight may end, but we have the rest of our lives to enjoy more perfect moments like this," Hunter reminded, sneaking a kiss to my lips as I returned it. "I promise that tonight ending will not change what happened, Tray," He smiled. "When you wake up tomorrow morning, I will still be here and we'll still be together."

"Okay," I nodded to him and snuggled up more. "Let's get some sleep. I love you, Hunter,"

Hunter smiled and kissed me. "I love you too, Trayden," I repositioned to be comfortable as he held me in his arms. I laid awake, listening to the sounds of my husband's breathing until I heard the light snores and knew he was fast asleep. I was tired, but not totally ready to knock out yet. As I waited for sleep to take me away, I couldn't help but think of how everything started for Hunter and I. It was two years ago today that I met Hunter after finding his wallet at the park and returning it to him. I smiled and began drifting off into slumber as the memories took me back to the beginning of how I ended up where I am right now, happily taken and married to the love of my life.

**. . .**

_(Saturday, 12/3/2022; 7:45 am)_

I awoke to movement on the bed, I glanced quickly to see what caused it and saw nothing. I was just lying somewhat in the middle of the bed. I groaned a little to hide my face in the pillow, then sighed. "I knew it was just a dream…" I mumbled.

"What was?" I heard a familiar voice to my left and I raised my head off the pillow to look over and saw Hunter returning beside me and sitting on the edge of the bed, only wearing his boxers. "And good morning, my handsome husband," He leaned over with a smile and gave me a gentle kiss. "I'm sorry if I woke you when I moved,"

 _It wasn't a dream?_ I thought questioningly as I made myself push up with my arms and sat up with the blanket still covering my nude form. I rubbed my eyes with the base of my palms and attempted to wake up more.

"I've got coffee brewing for us," Hunter mentioned.

"Thank you," I replied, bringing my hands down and seeing the wedding band on my left-hand's ring finger. _It wasn't a dream. Hunter and I did meet two years ago, and we did get married last night._ I remembered as if it hit me hard that everything I'd dreamt about was real. I fell asleep last night, not wanting the night to end because I was afraid it would only be a dream. Everything felt so perfect, with a few ups and downs during the two years, since I met Hunter. Most people believed that perfection didn't exist, but I did and I had it with Hunter.

"Are you okay, babe?" Hunter asked, scooting closer to wrap his arm around my shoulders. I didn't even realize that I'd been staring at my hand and tears had formed in my eyes. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He inquired quickly. Gods, he was such an attentive and caring husband. "Did you have a nightmare?" I sniffled a bit, shaking my head, and leaned into him after taking a breath, then smiling.

"I-I'm alright, baby. Nothing is wrong, and I didn't even realize that I started crying," I reassured. "It wasn't a nightmare, just more of waking up and seeing everything is real," I told him.

"Of course. Yes, it is absolutely real, handsome. I promised you last night that even if our night ended and we went to sleep, you'd wake up and we'd still be together because I'd be right here." Hunter set his left hand over mine, showing the scene that our rings were in sight. "Did you think it would all just disappear?" He wondered.

"When I woke up, I didn't see you next to me…" I closed my eyes with a sigh. "As I feel asleep last night, I guess my dream took me back two years ago when we met, and I relived everything since that moment…Even the making love here in the hotel," I stated. "But when I didn't see you next to me like when we fell asleep, I thought everything had just been a dream…" I added softly.

"That's why you mentioned _I knew it was just a dream_?" Hunter questioned, and I nodded. Hunter gave me a squeeze, and cupped my cheek, having me turn my head towards him. "Look at me, love…" Hunter said as I opened my eyes and he gave me a kiss. "You had a dream about our journey together, but I swear to you that everything you dreamed about last night, was a reality. All of it did happen, and here we are continuing the journey together into our future. I promise you will never wake up alone again, Trayden. I will always be here at your side, as I have from the beginning, until the end. And even beyond this lifetime, in the afterlife, or if we're reincarnated…I will find you again. You and I are more than meant to be; we're soulmates," I felt tears forming again. "And that means that no matter what, we belong together. Just as you told Blake…No one can take your place, and nothing can tear us apart. Not even death. We will always find our way back to one another, our souls will guide us even if in the next life we come back as animals, a male and female, or both girls…But I vow to you that there will always be a you and me. There will always be an us."

The tears slipped. "I love you, Hunter. I love you so much, forever and always." I cried, but they were happy tears and Hunter knew that because of the smile on my face.

Hunter held me in his arms. "I love you too, Trayden. Forever and always, I will love you," He replied, using his thumb to wipe my eyes dry and then we shared a passionate kiss, then broke apart after a moment or two. "Now, now more tears," He said with a smile. "We're newlyweds and officially on vacation for the next two weeks,"

I nodded to him. "What time is the car coming to get us to get to the docks for the ferry ride?" I inquired as Hunter let go of me to locate my underwear from last night.

"I set the ride to come at 10:00, and our ferry leaves at 10:30. We should reach Dragon Island by noon," Hunter replied, giving me my underwear so I could put something on. "You go onto the bathroom, and by then, coffee should be ready," He stated. "Once we get that in us, we should shower together to save time, make sure everything is packed, and head down for breakfast. Then we can check out quick, and be waiting in the lobby when the car pulls up." Hunter suggested.

"Sounds good to me," I yawned a little and finally got out of the bed. Hunter pulled me into his arms again and kissed me.

"Ready to continue the journey?" Hunter asked afterward.

"As long as you're the one I journey with, always ready," I replied.

I stayed there in his arms, head on his chest. I was entirely relaxed and happy right now, and I felt that aside the normal things in life; I'd always be this happy with Hunter as my husband. Well, I was happy and content with everyone else in my life too, but as Hunter and I have said many times; we're the difference in each other's lives. Everything I dreamt after falling asleep last night was just remembering how it all started for me and Hunter. How _us_ began, the adventure we embarked on to get where we were now. Hunter and I, we're soulmates, and we belong together, so as Hunter just told me; there would always be an us. And I believed him. I believed that no matter what, Hunter and I would always be together in this life, and the next. It would just be a new journey every time; the journey into us.


End file.
